Ace
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Troy and Gabi finally have their three kids but will Logan be jealous of the twins? Can Troy further his career after tommy john surgery? Can Gabi be a mother and an announcer with the Royals? The Bolton's begin to pack onto their lives and are running thin with two newborns and a jealous six-year-old. Dive deeper into their lives with Ace.
1. Welcome to the World

**This is the fifth story in a series! If you are a new reader the story makes a lot more sense if you read: Baseball Lovers, The Show, Fame, Moment of Weakness, and then Ace!**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Welcome to the World

Sunday, August 31st, 2025 – 35 Weeks and 5 Days

My fingers gripped the white counter top as pains seized through my abdomen, my eyes glanced up and my teeth gritted together to see it was a little past two in the morning. I knew I should go down the hall to tell Troy that my contractions had started and were very regular but I didn't want him to worry and give me those eyes because he hated seeing me in pain. Yet, to me, this wasn't me in pain. This was I finally laboring with two sweet girls inside of me. The two sweet girls I already fell in love the day I found out I was pregnant.

Baby A was sweet but pushy as hell. Baby B was passive and I knew she pushed her sister around inside, as they were both very active babies and that always made me so happy. I loved feeling them inside of me and their kicks against my stomach always caused smiles on my face.

The next one knocked my breath away and my eyes went back to the clock. They were only ten minutes apart, they wouldn't admit me until there were six to seven apart. I couldn't wait to push them out; I couldn't wait to hold them against my chest with their naked bodies pressed against my chest, and their deep cries echoing in the room. I couldn't wait until I got to see Troy fall in love all over again. I couldn't wait until I got to hold two little babies in my arm and to see Logan become a big sister.

Another one hit and I groaned, I bent over and I held the counter tightly, my stomach ached and I breathed through the contraction. Once it was over, I knew it was time to tell Troy so he could sit with me and rub my back because they were starting to become faster and they would last a little bit longer. They warned me that labor could go faster because it was my second. I knew I needed to call my dad to be here with Logan. I needed to do things but I wanted this to go by slow. I wanted this to take its time because who knew if I was going to get this opportunity again.

It was such a struggle to get to where we were and I wanted to take in every single minute. I felt one of the babies press against my stomach, demanding to get out faster than what they were. I waddled down the hallway when I braced myself against the wall as I was losing my breath. My belly was so big compared to my little body; Dr. Jo told me they would be concerned if I went much past thirty-seven weeks with my body and these babies. I pushed open the door and I went over to Troy's side of the bed, he was sleeping close to my side and I went over to run my hand down his arm.

"Troy," his eyes flew open and he looked at me with a scare, "Are you okay?" I gave him a soft smile, "The babies are becoming persistent with the fact that they want to come out," I said softly, he sat up quickly and he looked at me, "What? You're not even thirty-six weeks, you're almost a whole month early," he began to mumble and I laughed, I eased my hands on his shoulders, "I know Troy but I don't think these babies care very much. I had the steroid injection almost a month ago to prepare their lungs," Troy looked up at me with his blue eyes glowing, "My contractions are about 10-11 minutes apart and I'm not sure how long they last." Troy relaxed at that news. "We have time," I encouraged.

Troy spread his hands over my belly and the girls were quick to react and kick my belly. This caused a smile from Troy as he had become good at finding their little feet that were pressed towards my ribs. "I'm going to be a dad again," he said with a gleam in his eye. I nodded my head and I sat down next to him. "How long have you been up?" he asked me, I sighed while he rubbed my back. "They started to become pretty regular around 1:15-1:30."

"When did you start feeling them today?" he asked, "I had irregular contractions all day today, that's why I rested all day." A contraction seized through my abdomen and lower back, I took a deep breath as I tried to keep my breathing regulated. Troy's hands went in a lower circle across my back. "You thought this was impossible." I whispered to him quietly, he let a tiny smile cross his lips, "So did you," he responded with a laugh; his hands touched my belly again. His fingers moved across trying to remember every bump and edge.

One of the babies kicked and he smiled, "I can't wait until I get to hold them."

"You're telling me." He laughed, "You have been holding them for eight months!" he said with an amused smile on his face. I shook my head, "I just want them in my arms but I also want to take this slow. I want to remember this and not take this for granted." Troy smiled and kissed my forehead gently. Another contraction went through and I sucked in a breath of air. I leaned against Troy, as he was quiet until my breathing returned to normal.

"Do you want me to call your dad?"

"Not yet,"

"What do you want to do?" his questions were soothing and I smiled at his soft tone, "I think I want to have a nice bath, to relax, and to make sure this isn't false labor." Troy nodded, "Okay," he got up and went to take care of that for me as I relaxed on the bed. Troy turned the water on, grabbed a towel and made sure I had everything I would need and came over to me, "You ready?" I nodded as I stood up and I walked across the room and into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and shorts to expose my big belly and it got big. It was noticeable that I was having more than one baby from the very beginning. Troy was always so turned on by my belly throughout the entire pregnancy. His eyes and lips always quickly going to it and loving on it, "I am going to miss this,"

"What?"

"Your belly, it is beautiful,"

"It makes me feel like a whale,"

A laugh escaped his lips as he helped me get into the tub and settled before he let me go. Troy sat on the edge and his eyes watched me carefully. "Do you think they are going to be identical?" he asked me, a question we had debated for a long time. I tilted my head back and I smiled, "They seem pretty similar, I don't know, I don't care," another shot of discomfort ached my belly and lower back. Sitting down made no help with the discomfort of the contractions. I calmly breathed through the pain while tilting forward. Once it was over I relaxed again. "Do you know how much I hate seeing you in pain?"

A smile spread over my lips, "This isn't awful," I said, "Just uncomfortable." He nodded his head while he stuck close. "So are we in agreement with the testing, we will have it done unless we can clearly tell they are fraternal." Troy nodded his head, "Yes," I closed my eyes and I let the warm water relax me. Troy's lips on my forehead made my eyes open to look right into his. A smile spread over his lips, "We're going to be parents again,"

"We are. Can you believe it?" he shook his head and he then thought about it. "Fuck, I need to call the Royals."

It was the beginning of September and if we were having a singleton then our due date wouldn't have been until the end of the month but these twins were telling me they were very cramped inside. The Royals were good as golden to return to the playoffs this year as their lead in the division was five and were twenty games above five hundred. "That can probably wait until they are awake and we know for sure that I am having the babies,"

Another contraction hit causing Troy to laugh, "Are we in labor Gabs," I shot him a look as I squirmed to get comfortable but the pure thought of the babies laying on my naked chest made the contractions seem easier to bare through. "I am supposed to start Monday night," he said softly, luckily, we were in Kansas City. Troy had just gotten home from a road trip this evening. "If we have two babies by then, I give you my blessing to go. You are in a playoff hunt and you deserve it."

"I don't know if I want to go," I smiled at him and he stroked the top of my hair, "Play with my hair, please," I begged, he took my hair out of the pony tail and he then started to braid it like I had taught him. I had been training him with Logan because once the babies came I wouldn't have the time to braid her hair before school. She had started kindergarten two weeks ago and she loved getting up every morning and riding the school bus to school.

She was going by Lo at school because there was a boy named Logan in her class but she loved going by Lo. My eyes closed and Troy massaged my scalp, which was heaven. "How do you think Logan is going to do?" Troy asked me and I let a sigh out of my mouth. "I don't know, at the beginning she was really excited but then the more we focused on moving her downstairs to her room and getting the twins room ready for them, the more she became withdrawn from the pregnancy."

"I don't think she likes sleeping downstairs."

"I don't think she does either but she'll love it in the near future." Another contraction hit and I breathed in deeply as it passed quickly. I looked over at Troy and he let out a sigh, "I wish I knew how Lo was going to react."

"Me too," I reached down to rub my belly because I was sad it was going to be gone so soon. I mean, I would love having my mobility back but I loved feeling them kick inside of me. I loved being pregnant. My eyes glanced over at Troy as we were getting ready to celebrate our 7th anniversary together and I was happy that we made it to seven years. We decided to celebrate last night with some sex with my guidance last night. I knew it was coming and well…maybe that is what pushed me over the edge.

Troy and I did have decent sex all the way through the pregnancy even with this big belly. His blue eyes were shining and his hair was recently trimmed, a little shadow blooming on his face due to not shaving since his last start. He gave me a smile when he noticed I was watching. His eyes turned even bluer with that rich smile on his face. "What are you thinking," I mused; he leaned down as he continued to play with my hair. "Thinking about the moment I hear them cry, when I get to hold them and cuddle them. I am thinking of you with two more babies,"

I smiled and closed my eyes again, another contraction seized and once it was done I looked at Troy. "Can we try for another when the time is right?"

Troy hesitated, "Let's get through these two and talk in a couple of years." I bit on my lip, "I just…I love being pregnant and having children. Plus, I know you want that boy." He cracked a sad smile, "I just don't want to see you suffer anymore Gabs, the first trimester is miserable and then if you have anymore miscarriages…"

"Fine, we can save this conversation for the future," Troy laughed and kissed my temple while I let my hands spread over my belly, his lips lingered when my next contraction hit and this was uncomfortable, Troy glanced at his watch, "That was a little faster."

It was over within the minute and I breathed, "I think I want to get out," I said quietly, Troy nodded as he grabbed a towel and he eased me up out of the tub. He held on to me as I stepped out of the tub and once my legs were planted firmly underneath of me I wrapped the towel around me and waddled to the room. My back was strained and my legs were tired from carrying around the extra weight. I sat down on the bed as Troy grabbed me a pair of sweatpants with a sweatshirt, "Grab my nursing bra," I said, Troy nodded and grabbed it.

He helped me with my underwear and my sweatpants; I put my bra on and then slipped a tank top over my big belly. Troy picked up the sweatshirt but I was hot, "No thank you," he nodded, "Of course," he sat behind me and eased me back into his lap, "Mommy," Logan's cry came from downstairs monitor and I looked over at Troy, "I got her, do you need anything?"

"Water and a small snack," I begged softly, Troy nodded and he went quickly down the stairs. I stood up and paced the room as another contraction hit. I held onto the wall and took in a deep breath; my forehead leaned onto the doorway as I breathed in and out. "Logi, you need to go night night,"

"I want mommy,"

I could hear her running from Troy when the contraction subsided, I got up and I walked to the door when Logan came running around the corner. "Mommy," she grabbed onto my legs and I wish I could pick her up but I could barely bend. Troy understood as he came over and picked her up gently, "Mommy is busy," he said quietly to her, I smiled because I wanted Logan; this was the final moments of her being our only baby.

"Let her come lay with me for a little bit, nothing awful is going on and this is it Troy. I am for sure in labor and this is our last night of a family of three," Troy nodded his head and he took her over to the bed, I propped up on the pillows and Logan cuddled into my side when one of the babies kicked. She pulled away and I brushed her hair away from her face. "It's just one of your sisters," my voice was calm but she shook her head lying down in my lap.

Troy came back with a water bottle and a protein bar while lying down next to me. "Get some rest Troy," he looked at me trying to see what I was thinking but he nodded, "Wake me up if you need a single thing Brie, you should try to rest too."

I only nodded my head because laboring at home was so much nicer than doing this in the hospital. I turned on a movie for Logan and I and after I ate the protein bar, I was in and out of sleep, but woken up every eight to nine minutes with contractions. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

My breathing slowed down as the pain disappeared and I gently grabbed Troy's shoulder, "It's time to call my dad," my body was starting to sweat because my contractions were close to seven minutes apart and were getting more intense. Logan was resting in my lap as Troy popped up letting the words sink in.

Troy rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock seeing it was a little after five in the morning. "Babe, how long have you been doing this?"

"It got worse about an hour ago," another one hit and it was a bit more painful than the last causing a small whimper to leave my mouth. "I'm calling," Troy said getting up, his phone pressed to his ear while he put on his shorts and a Royals t-shirt. "Alex, hey,"

Troy smiled, "Yes, it is. Logan is actually asleep in her lap right now but the sooner you can get here the better. They are about seven minutes apart," Troy rubbed his eyes from sleep while he talked on the phone. "Front door is unlocked."

He hung up and twisted his hat on backwards. "I am going to put the rest of the stuff in the car. Do you want to get up and walk or stand?" I nodded my head because I was very, very uncomfortable. Troy helped move Logan and the instant I got up a contraction hit. "I need something to lean against." I begged, Troy looked over and then his eyes landed on the dresser. "Come," he helped me over and it was bliss to lean over.

My hips swayed from side to side hoping to calm the pain when Troy disappeared downstairs in a frantic hurry. I breathed deeply trying to rid the pain; I filled my lungs with air when I heard Logan wake up.

"Mommy,"

I eased up but I froze, I took a deep breath and then continued, "Yes baby?"

"Night night,"

"Grandpa is coming over,"

"Papi?" I nodded and she smiled, "Why?" I eased up and my eyes looked at her, "It is time for mommy to have the babies." She frowned, "Here?" I laughed and shook my head, "No, mommy is going to go to the hospital. After they are born today you will come meet your sisters." She didn't smile or cheer but looked at me with a nervous face, "Why?"

I sighed when another contraction hit, I closed my eyes for a moment but I talked to Logan through the contraction. "They are ready to come out now," I ran my fingers over my belly, "Grandpa will take you to the hospital and mommy will be there." she shook her head and started crying, "No, I want you to take me," I hugged her back when Troy came into the room with my dad right behind him.

"Logi,"

"I want mommy," she cried, my heart broke because I don't think she was ready for this. I let go of her but she clutched tighter, "I love you Logi Bear, I love you so much," I whispered into her ear, "I love you mommy,"

"Remember the presents you got the babies?" she nodded, "You can give them to them today, and they even got you a present," she sniffled and I wiped away her tears, "You'll see mommy and daddy tonight okay?" she nodded her head and I smiled, "Go cuddle with papi downstairs okay?" she nodded and my dad looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Discomfort," I said, Troy grabbed my hand and he helped me up. My dad hugged me and I hugged him back, "Can we get a picture with Logan before we leave?" Troy nodded as he helped me towards the front door. Once we got there, Logan was clutching to Troy, I tossed my phone to my dad and he smiled, "One last photo of the family of three,"

"Hurry, we don't have much time," my dad and Troy laughed quietly as we all posed for the picture. Logan smiled and Troy grinned, as I was so happy to be in this moment. Once we were done, my dad gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and Troy and I were off to the car. The late August air was mild and when I was seated in the car another contraction hit. I grimaced and Troy never moved from my side as he held my hand and whispered encouragement.

Once the contraction was over, he quickly moved to the other side of the car. He started it and we were quickly out of the driveway in a matter in minutes. "Lo wasn't happy,"

Troy sighed, "I know, I don't know why she isn't looking forward to this." I shrugged when I sent a text message to Mallory and Ellie to spread the word that the babies would be coming today. Troy rubbed my knee, as we were half way to the hospital, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Excited," I said with a smile, "I can't wait."

"For what?"

"For all of it."

He pulled off the highway and I saw him shoot his own text to Zach, Josh, and Cody. Troy was just as excited to become a dad again and I was excited to see him with his girls. My stomach seized with pain again after another six minutes and I clutched the armrest tightly between my fingers. My fingers loosened at the end and I exhaled as Troy glanced over at me.

Every appointment showed that the babies were head down which made it perfect for a vaginal birth, which was exactly what I wanted. Dr. Jo and I had talked about some things with twins and she was very, very supportive. I didn't want many internal exams and didn't want to always be hooked up to a monitor to track the twins. I wanted to be able to move while laboring.

Once I got close I said I would get an epidural and would let them have their way because they had to be born in the OR just incase baby number two made things difficult. I breathed in deeply and Troy squeezed my hand as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. He got out and quickly came over to my side and he helped me out as he kissed me softly once my feet hit the ground. "Are we ready?" I nodded my head, "I am sick of waddling,"

Troy laughed again and he put his hand on my lower back and he helped me across until we made it to the front. A nurse looked up and smiled, "Mrs. Bolton?" I nodded as a wheelchair as rolled around and I gladly took the seat. "How far apart our your contractions?" she asked, "Six or so minutes apart," she nodded and Troy kissed my forehead, "I'm going to go park and grab the bag. Okay?" I nodded my head and the nurse took me upstairs.

"I bet those twins are ready to escape."

I laughed, "Yes, they are. They have been kicking me all morning."

At the mention of them kicking me, another shot went against my abdomen with three others following. I smiled again; once they got me upstairs I went through a ring of questions. Troy came quickly into the room after only six minutes apart, those damn contractions keep time, and he told the nurse he would help me get into a gown. He helped me up gently and we walked to the bathroom. I undressed again and Troy eased the gown around me and tied it into the back.

His hands were gentle and he rubbed my back, "Thank you," I said quietly, he kissed the back of my had, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," he kissed me again, "You are so beautiful and I am so proud of you." He tucked hair behind my ear when another contraction hit and that was about four minutes apart. I gripped onto him and he held me in his arms. He kept me steady until it was over and then he helped me across the room when the doctor came in. It wasn't Dr. Jo but the person who was on call at five in the morning.

"Gabi, Dr. Jo will be here around seven unless needed sooner, I am not a high-risk guy," Troy sent him a look as I barely cared as another contraction seized my abdomen. I just nodded my head, "We are going to do a quick check okay?" I nodded as Troy grabbed my hand and they adjusted me until I was positioned correctly, I grimaced from the awkward position we were in. Troy kissed my temple softly when the doctor pulled back.

"We might need her sooner than seven, you are about six centimeters dilated, close to seven," Troy and I shared a look, "Can I still stand and walk for a little bit? I don't want an epidural quite yet, I am doing okay," He nodded, "I'll call her and let her know and we will monitor. We want to do a sonogram to check the position of the babies."

They then decided to break my water to the first baby so we could move this along a little faster. I held Troy's hand tightly and he smiled, "Are you ready?" I shook my head no because I wasn't ready. "What?" I laughed but another contraction hit causing more discomfort, "I don't want this to end, I love being pregnant." I felt the gush of the sac being burst as Troy kissed my forehead. "Just imagine those sweet babies."

They covered me with a blanket and began to do other things, my next contraction hit and I let a small groan from the intensity. I bit on my lip and Troy rubbed the back of my shoulders gently when a nurse came in with the sonogram machine. I exposed my belly for the last pictures of my baby girls.

Their heartbeats filled the room causing my heart to beat with happiness. I loved hearing their sweet heartbeats. "Good news is baby A has her head down," she looked at the next baby, "Baby B is turned just a little sideway but will most likely correct after baby A comes out and if not, the doctor will probably try to turn her and if that doesn't work then you'll have a C-section but I promise that is unlikely."

"They are both okay? Not too early,"

"You are almost thirty-six weeks pregnant so there are a chance of lung development issues but it says you got the steroid shot a while ago so that is good. You'll most likely have very, very healthy babies."

"The guy who is doing the epidural is backed up, he'll be here in a bit," I nodded when another contraction hit and I gasped from the fast intensity, the faster pace than the last one. "Let me put another call in to Dr. Jo. You are progressing quite quickly,"

This was happening so fast.

"What do you want?" he asked me, we had gone over several things that could make the labor more comfortable and Troy was being very helpful, I looked up at him, "I want to stand," he nodded and he helped me out of the bed, he let me rest against him. I held onto his shirt as he let me hear his heartbeat in his chest. It relaxed me, as suddenly my contractions were three minutes apart already.

The male doctor came back when my contractions were three minutes apart. "I hear we are progressing," it had been about thirty minutes of him breaking my sac. "I don't want a check until I say so," I breathed, "I'll let you know," the doctor looked at me like I was crazy, "Dr. Jo and I talked about this together. I want my body to do this, I am meeting half way with the rules."

Another contraction hit and I held onto Troy a bit tighter, there wasn't going to be time for an epidural because these contractions were already so close together. "I don't know Gabi,"

"Sir, this is Gabi's wish and to be honest, neither of us are having somebody stick their hand up where nobody wants there hand stuck," the doctors cheeks flamed, "I would let her wish be her command," the doctor nodded his head and backed out as Troy held me closer to him. I labored like this for another fifteen minutes as Troy held me close.

"You like to have babies in the morning don't you?" I nodded my head with a grunt as another contraction. I inhaled sharply and exhaled loudly, I focused on my breathing as the contractions intensified.

Wrapping my arms around Troy, he held me upright when my back seized in pain. I gripped my nails into Troy's skin and he held me tightly. "Okay, what do you need?" I didn't know, I didn't know what I wanted, I just know that I wanted something else, I needed something else to help me with this intense pain.

"Here," he eased me into a rocking chair and it helped as I rocked back and forth, when a very strong contraction hit. I cried out and Troy panicked, "It's okay," he breathed, I squeezed his hand and then I felt it. I gasped, "Troy, I think I need to get into the bed because if I don't, I am going to have these babies here because this is happening," Troy looked alarmed as he helped me up gently. I groaned as another hard contraction came into my stomach. My legs gave out but Troy was holding me tightly to prevent me from falling. I eased over the bed and Troy rubbed my lower back.

"Side or back?"

"Side,"

He nodded while I felt the urge to push, I gasped and Troy stroked my hair gently as he whispered into my ear. "I need to push Troy," he nodded his head and he moved out the door. I could hear him talking to people and then a flurry of nurses and the male doctor returned. "Gabi, it's been about forty-five minutes, can I do a check?"

I nodded but a strong contraction hit with another strong urge to push. "I need to push," I begged, "Not yet Gabi," they instructed, Troy grabbed my hand as the doctor seemed skeptical that it was time to have the babies. "Focus on me baby girl," his words helped as I looked at him until the contraction subsided.

I let him check me and I tried to focus only on Troy's blue eyes, "Oh wow, you are definitely 10cm," he looked panicked, "Dr. Jo isn't here yet, we don't have an OR available and you don't have an epidural." I cried out in pain as I closed my legs but the urge to push was stronger.

"Okay, well she needs to push so I think you should figure it out," Troy snapped, the nurses hooked the babies to monitors and Troy held my hand. "Sir, she is having twins and the OR isn't ready yet, if something happens then you'd have wanted to wait,"

"I don't think there is going to be much waiting," Troy said, his voice was even tempered but I could hear the fire underneath of him. "She wants to push and you know its time, fuck the OR, we'll deal with it as it comes."

"But second baby," I tried to stop listening because I didn't want to know about the second baby and if something was wrong. My contractions were seconds apart, "I need to push," I cried again, Troy kissed my forehead, "I know baby, I know," he stroked my forehead, "Sir, at least let her push in here and then when Dr. Jo gets here will the OR be ready?"

Troy was trying to make us all win but the doctor shut him down but my body was starting to push for me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks which caused Troy to panic, "I'm sorry Brie," and I knew Troy was going to lose it any second, "Sir, frankly, she is in a lot of pain, she says she needs to push and maybe instead of arguing with me about this you could just let it happen because it's happening. Maybe you could prepare this room a bit more and I don't know call the OR and start demanding shit but you are arguing with me about this and causing her to go through more pain." The doctor only looked at him, "I'm only a resident," he squeaked.

"For fucking sakes," Troy cursed and he ran his hands through his hair, fear washed over me and Troy focused back on me, "Hey, you just squeeze my hand and everything will be okay, I promise, everything is going to be just fine," I looked at him and he gave me a tiny smile while resting his hand on my belly to get the response of a couple of kicks. "We're going to be okay," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my temple. "We're going to be okay,"

I held onto Troy's words when I heard Dr. Jo.

"Allen, what is she doing here?" I heard Dr. Jo scramble and she came into the room, "Gabi sweetie," she said, "I need to push Dr. Jo, I need to push," I cried and she put her hand on my leg, "Okay, let me see what's going on down here,"

"No, Dr. Jo I need to push," the tears were faster because the pain was picking up. Troy and Dr. Jo had a quiet conversation that I couldn't pick up as he squeezed my hand tightly back.

Dr. Jo began to order things around and nurses began flying into the room with baby warmers and NICU doctors and so many people as she persuaded me onto my back gently as she checked, "Okay, we are having the first baby right here people," Dr. Jo looked at me and she smiled, "I can see the head of Baby A," I laughed with tears because I knew she was sitting there, she was ready, "You can do gentle pushes as I gown up okay?"

Troy clasped my hand and I looked at him, "I want my gown off, I am so hot," Troy nodded his head gently as he helped untie it in the back while he pulled it off. A baby blanket was thrown over my breasts to give some modesty. I did as Dr. Jo said and did little pushes while she gowned up which satisfied me for all of two minutes.

"Troy, I need to push harder," he stroked my forehead, "I know baby girl, we are almost there," I looked into his blue eyes and he kissed my forehead. "Go ahead Gabi, you can push as hard as you want." Dr. Jo finally said the words I needed to hear, as she was ready. I pushed down heavily and squeezed Troy's hand. "Good job Gabi," Dr. Jo encouraged, "Good job Gabi," her voice was so soothing.

"You are doing a beautiful job baby," Troy whispered, "I want to sit up," I struggled with laying down and Troy looked over at Dr. Jo, "She is good, we will adjust accordingly." I wanted to push again but I waited until I was more upright, they eased my knees under my chin to make it easier and I pushed harder the second time. I squeezed Troy's hand as the worst part was happening.

"Nine, ten," I relaxed for a second but then was right back at it because I knew the baby was right there. I could feel her crowning as I pushed, they told me to stop for a second and then I pushed again. "One big push Gabi," Dr. Jo said and she didn't have to ask twice. I pushed hard and I felt the worst happen and then a small, strong, wail filled the room as Dr. Jo held up our first baby girl. Her lungs were strong as she screamed and my own tears flooded my eyes.

They laid her on my chest and I put my hand on top of her, as she was pink and moving and screaming so loudly. I laughed, as I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, I finally looked up at Troy who was crying himself. He kissed my forehead as he stared down at his second beautiful girl. Tears were running down my face as her cries began to quiet while they put a hat on her head that said Baby A and a blanket over top of her.

"Oh Gabi," Troy whispered as his hand rested on top of his daughter, "She is so little." I nodded in agreement, he leaned down and he kissed my temple, "I am so, so proud of you," he whispered, "Look how beautiful she is," I smiled as she opened her eyes to flash us a deep brown. I smiled at her, "Hi sweet girl,"

"Brie, she is beautiful," I couldn't find words but only tears leaked out of my body. She moved around on my chest and I looked up at Dr. Jo, "Can she breastfeed for a couple of minutes?" I asked and Dr. Jo nodded, "You might have a couple of minutes until the next baby."

I moved the blanket off my breast and she almost instantly found it. She latched on like a big girl and the first pull hurt but the second so beautiful. She had a head full of black hair and her body was curled tightly against mine. A contraction hit and I groaned softly, "Fuck," I swore, Troy laughed as he was wiping his eyes, "I can't believe you have to do that again."

"I can't believe she came out so fast,"

"Brie, I think she was sitting right there waiting," his hand stroked her tiny foot while she ate when another contraction hit. "Daddy, do you want to cut baby A from mom?" Troy of course nodded as he took a step away to cut the cord. He was quickly back at my side as I watched our daughter nurse.

"Gabi, baby B just needs a tiny adjustment but this is going to hurt like hell but I will be quick." I only nodded my head as I was too attached to my baby girl. I felt Dr. Jo and it hurt like hell causing tears to form in my eyes but I just watched my sweet girl nurse and held her close. I felt the gush of the second baby's sac and it was followed by a contraction that was very intense.

My daughter was so beautiful as she ate and I just focused on her. I stroked her cheek with my finger and I saw how small she was. I knew Troy was taking appropriate pictures as Dr. Jo came over, "Baby B is right there and I know you want to push," she said, I nodded my head and she smiled down at our baby girl.

"Brie, let them check our little girl over," he said brushing my hair away from my sweaty face. His words were so calm and I knew I needed to follow them but I loved her and I never wanted her to leave.

I never wanted her to leave my arms but she pulled away from my breast and I knew she was already missing her baby sister. "You can clean her up," I said quietly as I let her go, a nurse scooped her up and wrapped her in the towel. "Will you go with her?" Troy looked surprised but nodded, "Of course, I will make sure she is okay and then come back to you," I nodded and he went over there with her.

I then felt the huge contraction and I groaned, as the urge to push wasn't too strong yet. "Is Baby B okay?" Dr. Jo nodded, "Absolutely." I contracted again, "And your body is responding beautifully, I promise it won't be long." I heard her cries and my eyes instantly looked over to see Troy taking pictures and watching them as they were doing tests, weighing, and putting a diaper on her, then wrapping her tightly.

"Can I see her again?" I almost begged, "Focus on baby number two," Dr. Jo said.

I felt the tears well in my eyes because I wanted her, Troy turned to face me and he looked concerned as the tears were in my eyes, "Is she okay?" I asked, as Troy got closer, Troy smiled, "She is perfectly healthy Brie," he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead, "She weighs five pounds and eleven ounces,"

"So she is okay?" Troy nodded with a smile, "Yes, we have a beautiful daughter Brie," I laughed quietly and Troy held my hand as he placed his hand on my belly. It already felt empty as one baby was missing. She cried out again and I wanted her back in my arms but my contractions were so close together.

I cried out in pain and I looked over at her, "Hey, I know, I know," Troy redirected my attention to him and he looked at me, he made me focus on him, "This is the hard part, we have to do it one more time okay and we have another beautiful daughter waiting to meet us," tears welled in my eyes as I groaned, "I need to push,"

Dr. Jo laughed, "Motivation," Dr. Jo said, "I am so proud of you baby, I am so proud of you for doing this and I can not wait to see both of our beautiful babies together." I nodded as tears spilled down my cheek, once the urge to push came again, I took action and sat up a little straighter, my knees came back to my ears as I pushed harder. "Beautiful Gabi, beautiful," Dr. Jo said, she encouraged me as I didn't stop, I barely breathed through the pushing and the only thing that caused me to stop was the lack of oxygen.

"Keep going baby, squeeze hard," Troy gripped my hand and I did just as he said, I leaned forward and pushed even harder again, they counted but I didn't listen, I just let it all happen and pushed even harder. "Gabi, take your hand and feel," I looked at Dr. Jo like she was insane, she laughed, "Take a minute Gabi," I leaned back and I realized she was having me take in the moment. She then eased my hand down and I felt her fuzzy hair on the top of her head as she was still sitting inside of me.

I gasped in a breath of air and Dr. Jo smiled, "She has a very full head of hair," I laughed quietly but the pain became too much again as I scooted even further up into a sitting position and bared down. I bore down so hard that I screamed, "Good Gabi, good, you are almost there,"

I laid back as tears came running down my face, I looked at Troy for help and he stroked my hair again, "You got this baby girl, I believe you and I love you, I know that you can do this. You are the bravest girl I know, okay? You can do this." He kissed me softly and I took a deep breath as I pushed again.

I stopped and then pushed a little harder and then I pushed down so hard that it caused a gasp to fill my lungs.

A quick scream erupted from my lips and then I heard her perfect wail echo throughout the room. I fell back onto the bed as tears fell down my cheeks and suddenly she was on my chest. She was wrinkly and beautiful as she cried on my chest. "Oh Brie," I looked over at Troy as he was in tears as he looked at our third daughter. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and I cradled her closer to me. She was wailing as I was sobbing as she lay on my chest. Troy pressed a kiss into the top of my hair. He whispered how much he loved me more than us and how strong I was.

Troy then let his hand run over her bare back as she cried out. The nurse put on the Baby B hat and then a blanket over top of her. She cried and my fingers ran down her spine that was smaller than her sister. "Hi baby girl," my voice seemed to relax her and she started to calm down. She opened her eyes to reveal another set of deep brown.

"She is beautiful," he whispered into my ear, she latched onto my opposite breast seconds after guiding her and she latched on just as well as her sister. My tears began to subside but would only start again while I ran my hands down her spine again.

My eyes looked over and they were handing Troy our first baby girl. My eyes watch as he fell in a large swoop as he looked at our little girl. His eyes glowed and tears welled in them again as he held our daughter. I looked at our other daughter while kissing on her face. "Gabi, do you have any urge to deliver the placentas?"

My mind went back to my legs in stir-ups and my body still contracting but I had two girls that were so beautiful I didn't really think about it. "Troy, do you want to cut Baby B from mom?" Troy nodded as he transferred the baby to his other arm and he took his left hand to cut the cord from my body. That was it. My job was done. I had done everything to keep them safe.

"Uhm, yes," I answered and Dr. Jo nodded, I gave a small push and that's all it took for one placenta and then about five minutes later I pushed the other one out while letting my second little girl nurse. I knew Troy was taking more pictures when I laid back a bit and I went into stir-ups as I had a small tear requiring a couple of stitches.

"I am so proud of you," Troy whispered into my ear, I looked back at him and he kissed me. I smiled as he stroked my cheek gently and once baby b pulled away I let them take her to do the tests. I nodded towards her and Troy smiled following his second daughter. I saw him snapping pictures. "You did amazing Gabi," Dr. Jo said, she squeezed my knee, "You were a damn rock star doing that twice without an epidural."

"It all happened so fast," I said amazed, she nodded, "I'm sorry for the beginning, you did very good though," my body was sweating like crazy and my breathing was finally returning to normal as they let me relax. I rested my eyes for a few minutes when Troy came back over. "How is my baby girl?" I asked, Troy nodded, "She is good, a little smaller than her but she is doing good. Her lungs are well developed and is warm."

"Do you want to see her?" Troy asked softly, his eyes were memorized as he looked at her. She most have dozed off again after all of the excitement, "You can keep her for a couple more minutes." I just wanted to rest my eyes again, "How far apart were they born?"

"About forty minutes," Dr. Jo said, I smiled as they carried over our second little girl. "Troy, I can take her so you can hold her." Troy smiled as he gave me the first baby and she was very tired as she closed her eyes against me. My thumb stroked her face and she grimaced. "She weighed in at five pounds six ounces and is just as healthy as big sister, Baby A scored an 8 on the APGAR and Baby B scored an 7 which was both very good for twins born at 36 weeks,"

Tears began to fall again while I looked at Troy cradle our youngest daughter. She cried out and he quickly pressed her closer to his body and she quieted at the sound of his heartbeat. My favorite place to lie, she clutched close to his chest as he whispered into her ear. Troy was so in love. My mind went to the clock and I saw it was just a little after eight in the morning, I wasn't even in labor for twelve hours.

It was fast and quick, just the opposite of what I wanted. Troy leaned over and kissed the top of my head, "I am so proud of you, I love you Brie," he whispered, I tilted my head to look at him, "I love you too." He smiled and his eyes flickered to both of our daughters.

. "Good job Gabi, you did beautiful," I laughed as my eyes were so tired, I was tired, "Thank you,"

"I am so happy that you got these two, you deserved it." I nodded my head and I then looked at Troy, "We did it," he smiled as he kissed my forehead, "You did it," he kissed my lips again and he let them linger there, "I am so proud of you and you are so beautiful," I smiled as I let him take our other baby girl as well. I reached for my nursing bra and I slipped it on with the tank top that was next to the bed. Troy smiled as he held the twins in his arms.

"Gabi, they are amazing,"

Troy gave me each of the babies again and then had a nurse take our picture. I smiled as I held onto my two beautiful precious babies, "Have you heard from my dad? Is Lo doing okay?" Troy smiled with a laugh, "He text me about thirty minutes ago. She is up playing and happy,"

I smiled, "Okay,"

I looked over at Troy who was beaming with pride and I looked down at the two sleeping babies in my arms. They were so beautiful as they both rested their eyes just like their momma wanted to do but I didn't, I looked at them and mesmerized their faces.

* * *

Troy's POV

I stood in the nursery as I watched them bathe both of my little girls. Neither of them was very happy about this and their cries made me want to reach out to comfort them. After they both ate again the nurses took them off to do more testing, vaccines, and to give them a bath. I stayed with Gabi for a couple of minutes but she quickly fell asleep after that because she was exhausted.

My body was running high on adrenaline, "Have you and mom decided on names?" the nurse asked me, I pressed my lips together, "Not quite. We have it narrowed down we just don't know which one is which yet," I peered over as Baby A looked at me with those deep brown eyes and Baby B cried out. Her eyes just as brown, "They have the same blood type," the nurse said glancing at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "We are doing the DNA test to see, but those eyes make me believe they just might be identical." The nurses smiled, as they were finishing. A clean diaper wrapped over their bottoms and the pink and purple blankets that we brought for them to be swaddled in. "Do you want us to bring them back to the room?"

I glanced down at my watch and realized that Lo and Gabi's parents would be here soon. "Sure, her parents are coming up with big sister." The nurses nodded as I walked back to the room and I then realized what time it is and my lack of a phone call to the Royals.

I quickly rang and I got the GM on the phone, "Troy! Are you looking for me?" he asked, I laughed, "No, no, I just forgot to call you about three hours ago. Gabi had the babies this morning," I told him, "Oh my! Is everybody healthy?"

"Perfectly. Both girls were born in the eight o clock hour this morning,"

"Well congrats!"

"I'll send pictures soon but I will be there tomorrow. Gabs gave me her blessing to go pitch tomorrow night."

"Sounds good, call me if things change. Tell Gabi congrats,"

"Will do,"

I went back into the room and Gabi was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her but I knew our families would be here shortly. My parents were following hers and that was all the visitors today because it had been a long day for everybody. We spent about an hour more with the girls after they were born when Gabi started to fall asleep.

I went over to her and I sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes swept in her exhausted features and how her belly was already so deflated. She would forever be beautiful with a pregnant belly. I reached up and kissed her forehead gently. "Are they okay?"

Her eyes never opened, "Yea, Lo will be up here soon though. I didn't know if you wanted to do anything before they came." She opened her eyes and I could see the exhaustion even deeper in her brown eyes. "Where are the babies?" she asked, I moved slightly, "Right behind me. They have both been cleared through the doctors and are healthy," Gabi gave a small smile, "We made it to our thirty-five weeks,"

I smiled and kissed her forehead again, "We also need to give them their names or else we are going to call them Baby A and Baby B forever." Gabi let a little laugh out, "Bring them here," I got up and I turned around to pick up both of the girls. They were so tiny in my arms as I turned to sit next to Gabi.

She took Baby A from my arms and she looked at her and then her eyes moved over to Baby B. "Troy, I think their identical," she whispered, I laughed leaning back, "I think so too. The nurses said they have the same blood type," Gabi watched both of them for a minute and then she nodded, "Can you reach the bag?"

I knew what she was looking for as I bent down and grabbed the hats that we had bought many of them in every style you could think of. I pulled at the two pink hats with the letters M and A on the top of each.

"I think this princess is going to be strong-willed and will move mountains in her wake," she tugged of Baby A's hat and she replaced it with the M and I took the honors or putting the A on Baby B's head.

"Baby B is sweet, confident, sassy, and so much more that name."

"I think it works," I smiled at her when a knock came at the door, "Come in," I called, Logan came sprinting into the room and I laughed as I gave Gabi the other baby. I got down and I went over to pick her up as she hugged me tightly.

"Daddy!"

"Hi sweet girl," I whispered, Alex and Kylie followed her in with big grins. Alex went over to peer at them over Gabi's shoulder and her mom did the same. Logan turned to look at Gabi and she gave a little frown. I tickled her stomach and her attention returned to me. "Do you want to meet your baby sisters?" she thought about it and then nodded her head with a little smile.

I smiled back at her and took her closer to Gabi, Gabi smiled looking up at Logan, "Lolo," Logan grinned, "Mommy, I want to sit with you," she pouted once she realized that she couldn't find a way into Gabi's lap.

"I see we have some initials…" Alex said, I laughed, "Yea, the fight of the names is officially over."

"You agreed on one right?"

Gabi nodded, "Yea, from the very beginning but the second name was a lot harder."

"Lolo, which baby do you want to hold first?" she looked at each of them and pointed to A, I smiled while I settled Logan between my legs at the edge of the bed and I reached over for our little girl.

"Lo, this is your sister Adalyn," Kylie helped get Logan's arms positioned correctly as I held most of the weight in my own while Logan helped. Kylie and Alex gushed, "Adalyn, oh how beautiful,"

"Adalyn is the youngest," Gabi said, and I watched her as her eyes fell onto M, "And if this little girl is anything like how she made her appearance in the world, she will live up to her name." I laughed sharing a look with her, "Makenli," she said looking at her parents.

"Oh how darling," Kylie was crying and Gabi laughed, "We aren't spelling it like McKinley though…" I told them, "Another fight we had about her name," Gabi smiled stroking Makenli's head.

"How are you spelling it?" Alex asked, "M-A-K-E-N-L-I,"

"Oh I do like that better," I nodded as I looked down at Logan who was just watching her sister. Adalyn opened her eyes, which took Logan by surprise, "She is pretty," Logan, said, I kissed her temple, "She sure is, just like you,"

"Can I see mommy now?"

Gabi nodded as she handed Makenli off to her dad and Kylie picked up Adalyn. Logan crawled forward and she curled right up in Gabi's lap. "Hi princess," Logan must have pushed something because Gabi winced from pain. I went to help but she shook her head.

"Can we have the full names?" Kylie asked, Gabi laughed, "That was the easiest part once we figured out Makenli's name," Gabi smiled over at me and I smiled back, "Adalyn Mae and Makenli Rae, both with E's instead of Y's."

"You guys, they are beautiful,"

"Thank you,"

Everybody held the babies and Logan even held Makenli with Gabi as I got pictures of them. Logan posed with Makenli and Adalyn for pictures and then some more with Gabi. I think she was just happy to be taking pictures and we kept centering it on her. She planted kisses on their foreheads, which made my heart shatter with love. Finally, we took our first family picture of five. I held Makenli in my arms; Gabi had Logan in her lap while Logan held onto Adalyn.

"What a beautiful family," I looked up to see my parents and I smiled, "Hey guys," I hugged my mom and shook my dad's hand as my mom went to Logan first, "Logi, I heard there is a promotion in place," Logan wrinkled her eyebrows and my mom smiled, "I heard you are finally a big sister!"

She nodded her head, "Mommy had the babies!" my mom looked at the baby in my arms and the one in Gabi's, "Do you know their names?" Logan smiled as Logan had heard us at home talk about the babies' names and she had already given them nicknames. "Mac and Addy!"

Lucille laughed, "Mac and Addy?" she nodded her head and I laughed, "Mom, meet your granddaughters part two and three…Makenli Rae and Adalyn Mae," my mom gushed and she looked at me, I nodded as I handed Makenli over to her and my dad went over to Logan as well. "Logi, the babies got you a present," I said as I leaned closer to her. She looked up at me and I pulled it from next to the bed. She giggled and took it from my hands.

Alex stood next to me as I watched Gabi and Logan open the package and my parents hold both of my girls. "You look like you have an overwhelming sense of pride right now," I laughed and nodded my head, "I do, I got to welcome to beautiful babies into my world today and Logan seems to be doing okay," Logan squealed at the new toy that she had wanted a few weeks ago. Gabi smiled when one of the babies began to cry. My eyes went over to Addy and Logan frowned.

My eyes glanced to the clock and I knew it was about time for them to eat. I walked over and I picked up Logan, "No, I want to stay with mommy," she protested, "Lolo," she started to cry, "No," she squirmed in my arms but I was much stronger than her as I walked out into the hallway with her. "No, I want mommy,"

"Mommy has to help the girls," Logan shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks, I kissed her cheek, "Do you want to go with Papi and get something to eat for mommy? She would love that," Logan stiffly nodded her head on my shoulder and Alex looked at me, I nodded as I handed her over, "Daddy come,"

"Baby girl, I am going to stay with mommy okay, I'll see you in twenty minutes when you come back." She frowned and I smiled at her, "It's okay,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I nursed Addy, as Makenli was content right now in Jack's arms. Troy came into the room and he looked worn out. I know I had an hour nap before Logan and our families came up here and I know that Troy went with the girls. He was probably exhausted.

"You doing okay?" he mused as he came to check on me, "Yea, I am just tired. You have to be tired," Troy smiled, "I'll be fine. Lo is pretty upset," he said as he looked at Addy, "She went to get food with your dad,"

"Good, I am hungry,"

"I bet,"

We all talked quietly while I nursed Addy and then Makenli as the grandparents all cooed over them. My eyes were growing heavy again but I kept them open until Logan came back with the food. She happily ate in my lap as I ate my own food; I demolished my own food as Logan chatted away about going to get it. I kissed the top of her head and I smiled, "Mommy, are you coming home tonight?" she asked, Troy shared a look with me because we had prepared her for the hospital stay.

"No, sweetie, remember, mommy is going to stay a couple of nights with the babies." She frowned, "No, you tuck me in tonight."

"I wish sweet girl but tomorrow morning you'll get to wake up with Papi and Grandma Ky, they will take you to school and then after school you'll come visit mommy and the babies and then you'll get to go to the Royals game with Cody and Ben to watch Daddy play," she sniffled as her chin wobbled, "Mommy watch too," I sighed, "I'm sorry baby girl," she pressed her face into my very sore boobs and I cringed, Troy wanted to jump up but I refrained because she was upset.

"I love you so much Logi and you are going to be the greatest big sister ever," I rubbed her arms and I shared a look with Troy and he let out a large sigh and I followed.

What in the world have we gotten our selves into?

* * *

 **AWH! So freaking sweet. Makenli and Adalyn are so precious already that I am in love. I hope you all loved the beginning chapter!**

 **Thanks for all of the love with Moment of Weakness so I hope we get the same response here! If this story goes well with readers I will consider doing ONE more after this.**

 **Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the names!**


	2. Sleep Deprived

Chapter 2 – Sleep Deprived

 _Monday, September 1_ _st_ _, 2025_

 _88 – 47_

Gabi's POV

Addy and Makenli both squirmed on the bed as I zipped up their matching grey jammies, Addy let out a cry as I cooed over top of her, "Hi sweet girl, are you talking to mommy?" she moved her arms and I smiled as I took pictures of the both of them. I carefully took off Makenli's hat and replaced it with the Royals hat that had a big M on the front and then Troy's number on the back and then I put the matching one on Addy.

My eyes drifted over to Troy who was sleeping in the reclining chair, as he had to pitch tonight and none of us had gotten enough sleep in the past twenty-four hours. Ever since yesterday morning when the twins entered our lives it had been a lot of feedings and little sleep. After we convinced Logan that I was going to come home soon and she stopped crying she returned with my parents back to their house. I didn't know what was bothering her so much but I knew she was going to adjust well.

Makenli cried as I swaddled her back up so she would take a nap. We had all just had our midmorning snack and we had an afternoon full of visitors that were going to come see us. My mom had persuaded me to just let Logan have a normal day and skip the hospital visit. I eased Makenli into the bassinet and then I picked up Addy and rested her on my chest. She was already almost asleep as I laid a blanket over top of her while I snuggled her.

Troy's alarm on his phone started going off and he shot up as he quickly silenced it before waking the babies up. He lay back down while rubbing his face but his arm gave out and collapsed. I laughed and this caused a smile to form on his face, "I feel like an asshole for sleeping,"

"You are pitching tonight, you're fine plus that means more snuggles for mommy," Troy sat up and he fixed his hat that had fallen off. He looked worn out from our night with feeding. The twins stayed in the nursery but every time they wanted to eat they were brought back in waking both of us up. Right now I was just nursing one at a time to let both of them get the hang of it. Makenli ate first and then Addy ate about thirty minutes after she was done. It was about an hour and half process of feeding, diaper changes, and getting back to sleep.

"That isn't fair, I want snuggles with mommy," I laughed as Troy got up and he came over to the bed. I wiggled over and Troy lay on his side next to me, "Addy," he whispered, he reached for her tiny hand and his finger grabbed it. I kissed the top of her head as he watched her. "You could have gone home last night," I said looking at him, he laughed, "I was never leaving you three," he stroked her tiny face and he smiled.

"You do have to pitch tonight,"

"And as soon as I am done I will be back up here with you," he stroked my face and he kissed me, "I love you, I can't believe how awake you are." I smiled and rubbed Addy's back and Troy turned over to see Makenli sleeping. He got up and picked her up and then returned. "You can unswaddle her if you want, I just was going to bond with Addy for a bit," Troy didn't take long to take the blanket off and to rest Mac against his chest.

"So we need to talk about Lo," I said, Troy let out a sigh, "She didn't want to leave without us last night." I nodded, "She really only did anything with the girls if we were taking pictures which I am thankful she did that because those pictures are precious but I just…I don't want her to hate them or me…" Troy laughed, "She isn't going to hate you. She is just…scared. Her world changed a lot this year between diabetes, a new nanny, you not traveling as much, school starting, I mean it is a lot on her and now the babies."

I rested my head on his shoulder as I watched Makenli sleep. "I think we just need to involve her as much as possible. Let her help do things and make sure we spend time with her." I looked at Troy, "I know but come on Troy, and we have two very small babies who are going to need to eat all the time for a while. You are in a playoff hunt in the beginning of September. Logan isn't going to be first place." Troy rubbed my knee, "And if anything indicates how nights are going to go,"

"We will figure it out." Troy said, "They are barely twenty-four hours old to be freaking out. I told the Royals that I'll pitch today and then I won't come back until my next start and then we'll take it from there on if I come to the park or not." I nodded and he looked at the clock, "I am impressed with you keeping your no talking to anybody but me, Cody, and Sal, and coaches," Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"I am good at this game but the lack of sleep," I laughed and Troy got up, he rewrapped Makenli and put her into the bassinet. He kissed her forehead and he looked over at me, "Are you going to be okay? I can call and…"

"I'll be fine. The girls are going to come up here besides Alex and Becca because they are going to be with Logan at the park. Trying to give her some normalcy. Mallory, Ellie, and Melissa will all be keeping me company with these precious babies." Troy leaned down and he kissed me, "Call me if you need a single thing. I will be here in a heartbeat," I nodded my head, "Pick up a milkshake on your way back," Troy smiled and nodded, "As soon as I am pulled I am going to get treatment and head out,"

"No, enjoy it and see your daughter after the game." Troy hesitated and I looked at him, "Troy, go." He kissed Addy's head and then he gave me a smile, "Go kick ass," he kissed me again before leaving the hospital room. A nurse came in almost afterward and she smiled, "How are you feeling?" I nodded my head, "Good, as long as I don't move my lower half too much." She nodded and I looked over at Makenli, "Can you hand her too me?"

"Of course, do you need to use the restroom at all?"

"No thank you," she nodded as she handed me Makenli. "They are both beautiful babies," I smiled, "Thank you," and she took my vitals and checked me over at me when I hesitated," I have visitors coming soon and I would actually love to shower before they come." She nodded with a smile, "Let me round on a couple of patients and then I can come help you."

"Awesome, thank you," she went out and I laid Makenli right next to her sister when they snuggled close to each other. I took a picture as I sent it to the friend and they all were so excited to come up after work to see the babies. I then pulled up social media because we had documented this pregnancy really well with the fans and it was exciting. I picked a picture of us five from yesterday and then the two girls snuggling with me yesterday night.

 _I am so happy to announce that yesterday morning Troy and I welcomed our two girls into our lives! Makenli Rae and Adalyn Mae were both born early yesterday morning and are both very healthy girls and Logan is very excited to be a big sister! We can't wait until we watch daddy and cheer him on tonight! Thanks for all of the love!_

 _So let me introduce my girls:_

 _Makenli Rae Bolton_

 _August 31_ _st_ _, 2025 8:21AM_

 _5lbs 11oz and 20in_

 _Adalyn Mae Bolton_

 _August 31_ _st_ _, 2025 8:54AM_

 _5lbs 6oz and 19in_

 _Xx – G_

I posted it and they both snoozed against my chest when I decided to swaddle them up. Makenli fussed from doing this so many times as Adalyn kept her eyes closed while her chest lifted up and down. I kissed their sleepy faces when I eased them into their bassinets. I got up onto my feet as I gathered my shower things and a comfy outfit to wear tonight that would be appropriate for pictures. I pulled out Troy's LSU sweatshirt with a nursing tank top and a pair of comfy sweatpants.

I checked on the girls before I moved to the bathroom and started the shower. I poked my head out in the hallway and the nurse glanced up at me, "I'll be there in a moment Mrs. Bolton," I nodded with a smile while I tried to keep my legs loose because they were sore. Everything down there was sore after pushing two babies through there. I started the shower as the nurse came into the room, "Oh good, do you need some help?"

"Can you untie my gown?" I asked her, she nodded and she untied it, she helped me sit on the toilet and I had quickly learned to never be embarrassed with the nurses after labor. They all got to see inside of me and now they helped me pee and shower. I slipped into the shower as the warm water washed over me, the nurse chatted quietly but as I closed my eyes but that caused serious dizziness and when I opened my eyes I saw spots as my legs fell out from underneath of me and everything went black.

* * *

Troy's POV

I laughed as teammates greeted me with hugs and handshakes as I walked into the locker room. "Congrats Troy! Do we have any pictures?" I nodded with a big smile as I pulled my cell phone out to show pictures of the twins.

"Makenli and Adalyn," I said, they all laughed and I smiled as I let them look at pictures while I started to get ready. I needed to focus and get into my zone but my mind was so accompanied with Gabi and the twins. Plus my little girl. I sat at my locker and leaned back as a yawn slipped through my lips, "You ready?" I tilted my head to look at Salvy and I smiled, "I'm ready Sal," he squeezed my shoulders, "They are beautiful,"

"Thanks man," I got up as I changed putting my uniform on and I tucked my belt in. "Troy," I turned around to see Joel and I cringed because I knew he wanted to talk about Gabi. Sal pressed on his shoulder, "Joel, only five people talk to Troy on game day," I gave a weak smile, "Me, coach, Kenny, Gabi, and Logan,"

I picked up a piece a paper and I wrote on it.

 _Gabi and babies are doing well. I'll talk to you after the game._

He read it and he nodded with a smile as I plugged in my music and I went out to stretch on the field. I lay on my back as I looked up at the sky and let my eyes close. The breeze felt good and the grass underneath my back was more comfortable than the chair I tried to sleep in last night. I let my eyes fall completely close. The warm sun beat into my face and I wasn't sure how long I lay like this. "Last time I checked sleeping was not stretching," I opened one eye at Kenny standing above me.

"I'm really tired," I whispered, "I bet, two babies in twenty-four hours," he began to stretch my legs out while I lay on the grass. "I feel like a dick, Gabi has gotten zero sleep since Saturday morning and she is the one who went through it all." Kenny nodded as I rubbed my eyes and another yawn slipped through my lips. "I just need this game to start so I can get adrenaline pumping to wake my ass up." Kenny stretched my arms and just about every other muscle.

"Go eat something," he said, "And I'll see you fifteen minutes before you warm-up." I nodded my head and he disappeared back into the clubhouse. The guys started to come out for batting practice but I couldn't find the motivation to get up off the ground. I heard Alex and Josh laugh over top of me but I just held up my middle finger. Another round of laughter as I finally opened my eyes and got up. I went back into the clubhouse to eat and hope that energy found me.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"What happened?" I asked as I felt my head throbbing, my hair was wet and I felt clean, "You passed out Mrs. Bolton," a nurse said, I opened my eyes and I felt dizzy and nauseated. I reached over for the bucket that had sat there for a while and puked which made everything throb. "You did lose a good amount of blood yesterday, this is why us nurses are in the bathroom while you shower. Thankfully, you didn't hit your head."

I opened my eyes and I felt things coming back into focus. "Where are my babies?" I asked, "They are still sleeping quietly. How are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded, I feel better now that I puked,"

"You just need to rest. Do you want us to take the babies to the nursery? They have about an hour until they need to be fed." I nodded my head because I really did just want to sleep. "I'll bring them back when it is time to nurse, you need to rest though." A chill ran down my body as I pulled my blanket up tighter. My eyes fought sleep because two babies, fainting, and no sleep.

* * *

"Mrs. Bolton," I opened my eyes and a nurse had brought the babies in. I battled sleep and they gave me juice and crackers as they seemed to help, "Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head because words seemed too hard to find. "Makenli has been showing some signs of being hungry," I agreed as they put me back in a hospital gown so I just unhooked it from the top and pulled it off not really caring at this point. They gave me Makenli and I undressed her because I wanted some skin to skin.

Makenli cried out when I pulled her jammies off. "I know baby girl, it sucks," I pressed her to my opposite breast and she latched on quickly. I shut my eyes again as I cradled her in my arms as she nursed. I stroked her small face trying to keep myself awake. Her warm skin pressed against my chest, she was so beautiful. Her eyes looked up at me and I smiled at her. I took a picture and I sent it to Troy giving him and update minus my passing out in the shower.

He would flip if he found out and I knew he would leave and not pitch tonight. A knock came at the door and I looked up as Mallory and Ellie came into the room with bags of food and big grins. I smiled at them, "I hope you don't mind my breasts," I said with a laugh, they both shook their heads with a big smile, "I just want to see these babies," Ellie said putting a salad from my favorite place down in front of me. "Which one do you have?" Ellie asked, "Makenli," I told them, "Look at their hats,"

"So this is Adalyn," Mallory cooed over top of the awake Addy and Addy looked at them. "She is getting hungry," I said, "She is so beautiful," Mallory picked her up and Ellie pouted, "You can have Makenli in a few minutes. She should be almost done." Ellie smiled, "How was labor?"

"Labor," I said with a laugh, "It was really short though. I had inconsistent contractions all day on Saturday, nothing that made me stop or anything just those nagging almost Braxton hick's contraction types. Then around one in the morning they got strong and well…we had babies by nine that morning."

"Damn," Mallory said, "Drew and I spent a good twenty-four hours with those awful contractions. I will forever hold that over him, won't I Addy," she smiled at Addy and I shook my head, "The only awful part was the lack of a doctor here when I got here. There was a resident and the OR wasn't ready, they never got me an epidural, and he was scared that I would have to have a C-section for the second baby when they were both clearly head down," I sighed, "That was the worst part but I'm okay now and the girls are healthy so that is all that matters."

"You only have to spend 36 weeks pregnant, that isn't fair," Ellie, whined, "Compared to your 42," she shot me a look and I laughed again, Makenli let go of my breast as I lifted my gown up. We were all comfortable breast-feeding in front of each other as we had all done it before with all of our babies. I laid Makenli on my shoulder as I burped her but she let out a cry instead. I kissed her temple as I rocked her in my arms while burping her.

Once she burped her crying settled, "Ellie, do you want to put her back into her footie pajamas?" Ellie grinned and I found them and tossed them to her. I then handed her Makenli and Ellie cooed, "You are such a little girl,"

"They both have already lost a lot of weight. Adalyn weighed in at four pounds 14oz this morning so they have her eating a lot more. Makenli weighed five six,"

"My goodness, what tiny girls,"

"They are healthy though," I took a drink of my water and picked at my salad, Addy started to cry and I nodded as I let Mallory undress her and I adjusted as she went to my opposite breast than what her sister ate on. Addy was excited and didn't latch right, "Addy," I pulled her back slightly and she cried but when she latched again it went much better. I rested back on the bed, "You do look tired," I nodded as the food began to make me feel better.

"I passed out in the shower earlier," I said with a sigh, "Oh God, are you okay?"

"Yes, there was a nurse there with me but I felt completely out of it for a bit."

"Wait…Troy doesn't know,"

"I'll tell him after he is done pitching. He has no reason to worry, I am breathing right?"

They both shared a look, "Those pictures of Logan were adorable," I took another bite of the salad, "I wish she felt adorable about the babies. She wanted Troy and I to leave last night and go home with her and leave the babies here." Ellie raised an eyebrow as she swayed with a sleeping baby, "Oh that isn't good,"

"No, the pictures are cute because we made it all about Logan. I know that it will take getting used too but this first month is going to be the hardest. Logan is going to want attention and I am going to have two small babies nursing and wow,"

"Good thing she is in school all day and that she chose to ride the bus,"

"Troy and I were grateful when she chose that with the babies." I finished the salad and the girls started to talk about other things. Once Addy was finished feeding, I dressed her again and the girls switched arms. I pulled on my nursing tank-top and then a sweatshirt, "Snuggle with my babies and wake me if they need momma,"

"You got it, rest," I nodded as my eyes closed and it took nothing for me to fall asleep.

* * *

I bit my nails nervously as Troy was in the sixth inning of no-hit baseball. He had walked a guy in the third inning but hasn't given up a hit causing anxiety to fill my stomach. Ellie, Mallory, Melissa, and Emily were all hanging out up here passing the babies around in-between their feedings. I was listening to Casey and Bradley talk on the TV when I heard my name pop up when the Royals were batting.

"Troy Bolton has had some sort of forty-eight hours. Yesterday morning our broadcast partner, Gabi, and Troy both welcomed their twin girls into their lives! We talked to Gabi this morning and both mom and babies are doing well," a picture of my three girls popped onto the screen and I smiled. "Logan the big sister, Makenli and Adalyn,"

"And now Troy is out here getting ready to pitch the seventh inning with a no-hitter!"

"Well congrats to the Bolton family on their new additions and Gabi, we'll see you soon!" I smiled shaking my head and they went back to the game that had me on edge. Ellie brought Makenli over to me and she smiled, "She is so sweet but I think she could use some mommy snuggles," I took her and rested her on my chest and then they gave me Addy, "What is this about?" I asked with a laugh, "You need to take a picture with their hats on because it is incredible sweet also," I smiled because I had pulled on a Royal's jacket earlier and the 14 on the back of both hats was precious.

I kissed the top of my girl's heads and they were facing each other, which was even cuter. Tears filled my eyes, "Oh Gabi, sweetie," Melissa said, I laughed waving at my face, "I shouldn't be crying, I am just so happy," I rubbed their backs and Ellie hugged me Troy came back out in the seventh as he looked loose. "Has he ever thrown a no-hitter?" Melissa asked I nodded my head slowly, "His junior year of high school in the State Championship."

"Really?" I nodded my head as Troy struck out the first two and then the third popped up to right field. I released a breath as my fingers were shaking, I picked up my phone to see the pictures that Mallory sent to my phone, "Mal, these are adorable,"

"I expect photo creds," I laughed and nodded as I quickly went to my profile. The picture had the girls facing each other and you could clearly see the 14 on the back of their hats. My hair was thrown into a messy bun while my face was between the both of them with a smile on my lips.

 _The girls were so excited to watch daddy pitch they fell asleep. :)_

I posted it and I tried to breathe but the nerves were racing in my stomach. I played with my fingers when Collin and Chase strolled into the room. "Please tell me the game is on," Collin said, "Duh, I am his wife." I said, they pulled up chairs and sat down as their eyes were glued to the TV. My dad kept sending me pictures updating me on Logan who was in good spirits at the game. She kept telling my dad she couldn't wait until after the game to see daddy and mommy.

When Troy came back out for the top of the eighth I could barely breathe with anxiety. The defense was playing top notch as his fingers began touching themselves. Salvy ran up to talk to him and they talked for a few minutes and Salvy ran back. He relaxed and he struck out his fifteenth batter and he circled the mound as he only had four outs left to work with and 80 pitches already thrown. I chewed on my nails. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello,"

"Are you freaking out? Like State freaking out?"

"Uhm yes," I replied, "How is the stadium?"

"Electric," he responded, "Troy is throwing bullets though," I nodded, "He looks good and I am so pissed at him." Cody laughed, "Because he is doing this while you're stuck in a hospital?"

"Yes!"

"I promise, he is anxious to get back to you. I talked to him before the game and I wasn't sure he actually wanted to be here tonight. I guess I was wrong." I smiled, "Well these girls can't wait until they get to meet you tomorrow." I told him, "Troy wouldn't stop showing me pictures and I was jealous."

"He has taken a lot of pictures,"

A smile covered my lips as the Royals struck out and the ninth loomed. "I think I am going to puke which wouldn't be shocking because I passed out earlier showering and…"

"What?" Cody interrupted, "What?" I responded like the words didn't just leave my mouth, "You passed out earlier? Does Troy know?"

"Do you think Troy knows? I'll tell him later tonight." I said, "It was minor. I'll be fine." Cody sighed, "Gabi,"

"Troy needed to pitch tonight! Look at him!" my eyes focused on the TV and they panned in on Troy as he was sweating, he pulled his hat up and he wiped his arm over his face as he breathed. The crowd was screaming and I breathed, "Cody, call me after the game okay?"

"You got it,"

I hung up and I held onto the girls as I watched Troy, our hospital room was oddly quiet for the amount of people in here. Troy toed the slab and I knew if I was working this game I wouldn't be coherent. I took a deep breath as Troy exhaled and he released the ball to the catcher. The first batter swung and it connected with the bat but a pop-up to the shortstop. The crowd went even louder as he had two batters left to face.

Tears welled in my eyes as the screen became blurry, he threw two strikes to the next batter as they were trying to just see if they could get on base but there was no luck. The third ball was outside and then the fourth the player grounded out to the shortstop, which caused Kauffman stadium to erupt into excitement. "Girls, daddy is delaying being with you," this caused the room to laugh, my stomach clenched as Troy stepped off the rubber and he relaxed on the back of the mound as he closed his eyes and listened to the crowd.

Troy then released a large breath as he stepped up and he focused. He measured up and he took a deep breath again while he delivered the pitch. The batter swung and missed as I tried to remember how to breathe. My heart was racing and then the next ball was right down the middle and the batter got contact but sent it back into the stands. I closed my eyes and I tilted my head back while I tried to keep my cool. I opened my eyes and I watched Troy throw the next pitch and the batter swung and missed as Kauffman Stadium erupted and Troy threw his glove into the air as Salvy ran up to him and caught him into a huge hug.

I covered my mouth as the room was cheering loudly for Troy, which caused nurses to come check on us, Troy was being mobbed in the middle of the dog pile as his jersey was ripped and he pulled away from them. Salvy came running out of the dugout with the Gatorade bath and Troy was soaked as he was jumping up and down. Kauffman Stadium was still ridiculously loud as they pulled Troy for an interview on the field with Joel.

I wiped away my tears as the Kauffman news began to settle after they announced his name. "Troy Bolton," the crowd went crazy again and Troy laughed as Josh came up from behind with the shaving cream pie. Troy laughed wiping it off with a towel somebody threw him. "We don't even know where to begin! You have to be living on a high after welcoming your daughters yesterday and then pitching a no-hitter tonight, how are you feeling?"

Troy laughed again as he wiped away the shaving cream on his face, "Honestly? I am freaking exhausted." A bunch of laughter escaped the room as I looked down at the girls. "Gabi had the girls yesterday morning and there hasn't been a lot of sleep since the road trip but tonight…"

"You were almost perfect,"

"Just one walk," Troy said rubbing his jaw, "I don't know I was just in a zone. Maybe I'll start pitching sleep deprived more often," Joel laughed, "With two babies at home I don't think that will be an issue." Troy laughed with a nod, "Yea, I don't think it will be an issue but I am serious, if it wasn't for adrenaline I wouldn't be standing here." This caused the crowd to erupt into laughter, "First no-hitter in the big leagues the same year as tommy john, how does that feel?"

"You know, amazing, everything right now just feels amazing." Joel grinned, "Troy, congrats on your girls, the start, and just everything. Go have yourself a night." Troy thanked him and then the crowd went nuts as he ducked down into the clubhouse. I picked up my cell phone and I knew he wouldn't answer because he was going to be hounded by media and the postgame party but I called anyways.

Once his voicemail hit I laughed as more tears fell, "Troy Bolton, I love you so much. I am so proud of you." I wiped my tears away, "So freaking proud of you." I hung up the phone after that and I snuggled the girl's closer kissing the tops of their heads. "Your daddy is so good,"

* * *

Troy's POV

I laughed while receiving hugs from the team and handshakes, Greg our pitching coach pulled me aside and told me how well I threw the ball tonight. I smiled when I reached my locker, I picked up my phone to see if Gabs had called me and she had. I slid it over and listened to her voice mail. I could hear her tears as she was talking. She told me that she loved me and how proud she was. I smiled and then turned around to the mound of reporters.

The reporters flocked to my locker and I took my jersey off to place it on the hook in my locker. I wanted that jersey in my house. I turned my hat backwards and chewed on my lower lip as I finally turned and started to take questions from the reporters.

"Troy, what was going through your mind before the game?" a reporter asked, I rubbed my jaw, "Before the game? I was trying hard not to lay down in the training room and take a nap." The laughs echoed, "During warm-ups did you feel good?" I shook my head, "I was sluggish. My pitches weren't doing what I wanted them to do and the fastball just had no life. I had no life during my warm-ups and I don't know, something happened once I toed the slab. My adrenaline started to run again and my mind just focused, I woke up, and I didn't realize I hadn't given up a hit until the sixth inning."

"Tell us about the walk,"

I grabbed the back of my neck, "The walk in the third?" I asked, he nodded, "2-2 count and the ball slipped from my fingers almost hitting him but he moved away. I tried lower and away and I just missed. Nothing more."

"Do you wish to do anything differently with that?"

"No." I answered and I looked at the next person, "How are you feeling now?"

"On top of the world." I replied, "Any big plans after you leave the stadium?" I smiled because I couldn't wait, "I'm going back to the hospital to see my girls. I almost didn't come here today to start because my wife is barely twenty-four hours out after giving birth to twins and leaving her and the girls was hard. I have mentioned that I haven't slept much in the past twenty-four to forty-eight hours so I am running on adrenaline."

"What are the names of your girls?"

"Makenli and Adalyn," I responded the with a smile, "There is a picture of you laying on the field during batting practice," I laughed because I knew those guys were doing something, "I told you guys, I was looking for anywhere to nap. Kenny had just stretched me out and I was thinking that grass was pretty comfortable."

"So sleep deprivation is the key to pitching a no-hitter,"

I laughed, "Something like that," I looked up at the entrance to the clubhouse to see my dad, Luke, Cody, and Logan. "Thanks guys," they all walked away to talk to somebody else, I walked over and Logan ran up to me. "Daddy!" I kissed her forehead and held her to me tightly, "Hi sweet girl," I whispered as I swung her around. "You did good!" I laughed and thanked her; I looked into her blue eyes and put her on my hip. I hugged my Dad, Luke and Cody shared a hug with me.

"Man, you were on fire out there." I nodded my head and Logan rested her head on my shoulder. "Daddy, can we go home?"

"You're going with Grandpa Jack,"

"No," she pouted, "Yes," I responded as I took her back to my locker. "I'm going to see mommy and then tomorrow we will all be home."

"You and mommy?"

"And Mac and Addy," I told her, she sat in my chair and pouted, "No."

"Sorry babe," Cody hit my back gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I responded, "I need to get treatment still and I am quite scared the adrenaline rush will crash and I wont make it to the hospital." Cody laughed, "We'll stay to keep you awake."

"Bolton!" I turned over my shoulder, "McFadden's all alcohol on us," I gave a grim smile, "Rain check boys, I have some girls I need to go see." They all laughed, "C'mon Bolton, just a few drinks!" I went over to them and leaned against the wall. "Friday night we can go out. We'll be on the road again and then I won't feel as bad with leaving Gabi at home with twins."

"You're coming with us this weekend?"

"Yea, I won't be back until Friday, I'll probably fly in later before the game instead of Thursday. I'll be there Friday night, start Saturday, and I'll see where my life is again." They all agreed, "I'll see you boys soon." I turned back and I picked up Logan, "C'mon, let's go," I took her into the treatment room where I sat on the bed as they wrapped ice around me and did some stuff. More reporters came into the treatment room and we talked more about my outing as Logan sat in my lap.

Most of them were done talking when one looked at Logan, "Are you excited to be a big sister?" I swallowed against the lump that grew in my throat, I wasn't sure what her answer was going to be and Logan smiled shyly and turned her face into my chest. I laughed as I rubbed her back, "We're all adjusting," I said, "Right Lolo?" she shrugged and the reporters laughed as they began to disappear. They unwrapped the ice from my arm.

"You killed it tonight," Cody said, I smiled, "It was fun."

"You do look tired," my dad, said, I laughed, "Thanks,"

I got up and I hugged on Logan, "I love you baby girl but I have to go and you are going home with Grandpa," tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head, "Oh Lo," I whispered, I sat down in the chair as she cried into my neck. "I want to stay with you daddy," she cried, "I know big girl, tomorrow afternoon, after school, we can all cuddle in bed together. I promise." She only cried harder in response and I knew she was exhausted. She had been up all day and it was a late night.

I nodded to my dad to take her and she grabbed onto my shirt but I pried her fingers off. She screamed with tears running down her face and my chest hurt in response. My dad and Luke carried her out and I collapsed into the chair. I rubbed my forehead when Josh and Alex joined Cody. "Dude, you were fucking fantastic."

A small smile came over my lips, "Thanks guys, I need to get going though." They patted my back, "Lo will be okay," Cody said, I looked over at him because he knew what was really bugging me. "I hate seeing her like that."

"She is tired, you are tired, just give it some time." I nodded my head and I thanked them all again. "I'll see some of you tomorrow," they nodded their heads and I gave them one last hugs and cheers as I walked out the clubhouse. I did the private tunnel down to my car and once I got there I collapsed into my car and let my head rest against the window.

I was fucking exhausted.

* * *

"Addy," I cooed as she nursed, everybody had left after the nurses kicked them out. She cried because once she was done nursing I was requesting that the nurse take them out so I could rest. I knew Troy would be here soon and I think he was more tired than I was.

The door to the room opened and I looked up to see Troy walk in with a pair of sweats on and a long sleeve shirt. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him, "Troy," he laughed holding his hands up and he walked over to me. "I don't know how I did it." I shook my head with a big smile on my face. Troy leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips, I held him there with my free hand, "I love you and I am so proud of you."

Troy smiled looking down at Addy, "I am still more proud of you," his thumb stroked my cheek and I smiled looking up at him, his eyes were so tired as I patted his face gently. "Go lay down babe," he shook his head, "Nah, I just want to hold Makenli for a bit and then when you are done I want to kiss on Addy and then send them to the nursery." I smiled with a nod as he went to pick up Makenli and he stared at her, "You okay?"

"Logan was really upset when she had to leave."

I sighed, "I'm sorry," Troy glanced up, "She screamed when I made her let go and my dad carried her out. She was just so upset and she was probably tired. I don't know. I felt awful though." My eyes watched him; "Just before I forget to tell you and somebody else does…I passed out earlier in the shower." Troy's eyes flared to mine, "What? When? How?" his questions were rapid fire and he stood up to get closer to me. "Calm down," I instructed with a laugh, "I was taking a shower and the hot water plus my blood loss yesterday caused for a serious dizzy spell. The nurse was in the bathroom with me and nothing happened. I just ate some food and laid down."

"You should have told me,"

"You wouldn't have pitched a no-hitter."

He growled and I laughed, Addy pulled away and I swaddled her back up and then fixed my tank top. Troy put Makenli back and then snuggled with Addy. He had the nurses retrieve them with promises that they would be back at our next feeding. Troy then collapsed on the bed next to me and I laughed, he smiled, "Tell me if I am hurting you and I'll move," I ran my fingers through his hair, "Is this how you imagined celebrating your first no-hitter?"

Troy shook his head, "I imagined you in the stands or in the booth and well a big party afterwards but you know what…this is a hell of a lot better." I looked at him, and his eyes flickered to my face. "Maybe you weren't there but you saw my first ever no-hitter which was almost as special and maybe there isn't a party afterwards but guess what…I got to come and snuggle with my two newborn girls and then see my wife who can I tell you…" I felt my cheeks heat, "Made me the proudest person in the world yesterday and today and everyday after this and you know what? During all of my interviews, I didn't really want to talk about my no-hitter, I just wanted to talk about my two little girls."

I shook my head as I tried to get the tears to stop and Troy kissed my cheek, "I'm really proud of you Gabi,"

"Troy, I am so emotional right now. Can we go easy," Troy laughed and he kissed me softly, "Let's rest, we only have so much time to sleep."

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 2_ _nd_ _, 2025_

 _89-47_

I gingerly moved in the hospital room, as Troy and I were getting ready to depart with our twin girls. We had three hours until Logan would be home and I was excited that we were going home. The girls had to pass a car seat test for being so small and they both kicked ass. They were tucked in their car seats still as Troy was making trips to the car making sure everything was making its way home after our forty-eight hour stay.

I stretched my leggings out when Troy came back into the room, last night we both got a little bit more sleep but not much. We were both really tired but managing to push through. Troy went straight to the girls as he bent down before them in their car seats. "Look at my girls so big in their car seats." They were both snuggled up with headbands with bows on them. They had their initials in the corner so we could tell them apart because this morning we got the test results back that they were identical twins.

Those brown eyes told me that they were and I was excited. "They are so cute," I smiled at Troy and he got up to come over to me, "Why do you look so good two days after giving birth?" Troy questioned, I laughed and he came over to give me a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head and he grinned, "We are going home and we'll have three girls,"

I tilted my head back to look at him, "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like once Logan hits twelve we are homeschooling," I laughed and Troy smiled, he let go and Dr. Jo came in with a smile, "Always good to see you guys in good spirits, here are your discharge papers. Gabi, I'll see you in a week okay?" I nodded my head and she smiled at Troy, "Good luck with all of these girls."

"Thanks Dr. Jo," she cooed over the girls for a minute and then left the room. "We are good to go. Let me grab a nurse," I nodded as I went over to the girls and let my fingers grace their sweet cheeks. "Okay girls, we are going to go home and you'll like it there. Logan will be your big sister and I know she'll do great but we must make the transition easier for her. Be good girls," I smiled at both of them, "Maybe even let mommy and daddy sleep some,"

Makenli turned her head away and I smiled as Troy came back in with a nurse. "Ready?" I nodded and I looked around making sure that I had collected everything. I sat down in the wheel chair and Troy picked up both car seats, "Here, give me one," I said, Troy nodded and he gently rested it against my lap. Makenli was in Logan's old car seat and Addy was in our new one we bought that was similar but different colors.

Another way to tell them apart, Troy carried Makenli with the bag over his shoulder. We took the elevator down and it was a quiet ride. "Which car did you bring?" I asked him, "Mine, the two bases are in the back of my car and you can sit with them that way," I nodded and Makenli started to fuss. Troy put his hand on her body, which quieted her a little bit, and when we got to the front where the car was waiting I couldn't help but smile.

Troy took Addy from my lap and the nurse helped me up, "Good luck!"

"Thank you," I said with a smile, Troy waited for to crawl into the car before he put car seats on both sides of me. Addy woke up and she started to cry, Troy looked at me and I nodded while shutting the car door. "I know Addy, I can't wait until I am home either." I stroked her face and she quieted with my touch. I looked over at Makenli who was still sleeping. Troy pulled away from the hospital, "I can't believe the past forty-eight hours,"

"I know," I said from the back, "From the girls to a no-hitter to being released early with my girls even when I was only thirty-six weeks pregnant with my girls." Troy sent me a smile in the rearview mirror, "Do you think I should pick Logan up from school? Go get a special treat and then come home?" I nodded, "I think that's a good idea." I told him, "Then she can come home and we'll see how it goes,"

"What if she travels with me this weekend?" Troy asked, "You'll have your hands full and it is my weekend trip." I hesitated from the back of the car, "Maybe. I don't want her missing school on Friday,"

"Have her fly out with my dad." I looked at him, "She'll fly back with me on Sunday morning," I sighed, "We'll see okay? Can we get through the next couple of days first?" Troy nodded his head and I looked at both of the girls sleeping. I let my hands rest on the both of them while my eyes rested. I then felt the familiar bumps in the driveway as I opened my eyes. Pink balloons were flying from the mailbox and I smiled.

Troy pulled into the garage and he shut the car off. I took my seatbelt off and Troy opened the door and he got Makenli out and I slid out, "I'll grab Addy,"

"Brie, I can get her."

"It's okay, I can get her."

Troy only nodded while I went around to get Addy, I lifted her carrier and we both walked inside together. Troy glanced at me, "Do you want to go up to our room?" I hesitated, "Yea, I am thinking I'll feed the girls, do a little bit of pumping and then a good nap before you go to pick up Lo," Troy nodded his head and we walked upstairs together. Skip went running across the floor and I shook my head at the crazy cat. When we got to our room I sat Addy's car seat down and I eased her out of it.

She stiffened and I smiled at her outfit. _Brand Sparkling New_ in gold sparkling letters on her onsie with a headband and bow in her hair. Makenli was wearing the same exact thing but she had a thin bow in her hair. I kissed on Addy's face when Troy got Makenli out. He laid her on his chest as he climbed onto the bed next to me. Troy sank into the bed and he groaned, "Our bed has never, ever, felt this good." I couldn't contain my laugh, "Do the girls need to eat?" Troy asked, I sighed, "Yea, I would rather do it before they get too fussy and then we can all try to take a nap."

"Who do you want first?"

"Well Mac has been going first so let's just keep it that way," Troy agreed and we switched babies. I took off my sweatshirt and adjusted my nursing tank top; I eased Makenli up to my breast as she quickly latched on hungrier than she thought. I sighed leaning my head back against the headboard. Troy exhaled and I looked over at him, "Brie, I am so tired." He said quietly, I agreed, "Can you go and find my breast pump for me? It should be in the car."

"Yea, I'll put the milk in the fridge,"

"Freezer," Troy glanced at me, "I want to let them breast feed just like this for a couple of days. Once things start getting crazy we will introduce the bottles to them." Troy nodded as he carried Adalyn with him as they both disappeared downstairs. I stroked my hand down her face as she ate. Both of the girls were taking about twenty-five minutes to thirty to actually be done eating. I took in a deep breath when Troy and Addy came back with the other bags.

"She is so cute," Troy smiled looking down at the small girl in his arms, "Yea, she is so tiny," I agreed with him as he settled in next to me. My eyes looked over at the bassinet and I was looking forward to the nap I was going to have. Troy cooed over Adalyn and I looked over at him, "Do you remember when we were talking about having kids before we were even engaged…" Troy looked over at me, "No…" I laughed, "We were talking about kids and I told you I wanted three kids…three different pregnancies and then you asked about us having twins."

Troy laughed, "I do remember this, you said you would shit bricks if we ever had twins." I laughed and nodded, "Exactly." Troy laughed looking at the two girls between us, "Well guess what…" I smiled and I rubbed Makenli's back while she ate. Once she pulled away Troy and I switched babies as he burped Makenli and I started feeding Addy. Troy glanced over at the clock, "I can't wait until you decide to give them bottles because this will go by so much faster."

"I will also consider feeding them both at the same time but right now I like the bonding with one at a time, maybe our night time feeding before bed we can try feeding at the same time." Troy nodded, "So nighttime feedings would be easier,"

"Exactly, I just need some time to bond with each of them and get to know them first. We'll all get the hang of this, there is no need to rush it." Troy nodded as Makenli burped and Troy reached over for a small diaper and wipes as he was going to change her diaper. She began to fuss as she clinched her body together and her infant cry escaped her mouth. I reached over and held her hand as Troy talked to her. Troy quickly strapped a new diaper and put her clothes back on. He let her rest against his chest and she clamed down again.

"This is going to be a long couple of days," I said to him, Troy smiled, "I know,"

"I think I am excited for that,"

"Me too,"

We shared a smile and I looked down at Addy who kept flexing her hands, "Such a sweet girl,"

* * *

Troy's POV

My phone alarm went off and I quickly silenced it before the girls woke up. I rubbed my eyes and I casted my eyes towards Gabi who was curled up and passed out. I eased off the bed because I had to pick up Logan for a special afternoon that she deserved. I walked over to the bassinet, as the girls were both passed out sleeping, I smiled at each of them as I took a picture of them. I then slipped on my tennis shoes and Royals hat.

Grabbing my car keys and wallet I jogged down the stairs as I yawned. I was so tired and that two-hour nap only made it worse. I quietly slipped out of the house and into my car as I drove to Logan's school. The radio was dulled on the sports talk show that I had listened to yesterday after the game. "Troy Bolton throws a no-hitter yesterday and won't be with the team until his next start!" I turned the radio up slightly to listen.

"His wife, one of the Royals broadcasters, Gabi Bolton had their twin girls on Sunday and then Monday he throws a no-hitter! I mean what a twenty-four hours for Troy Bolton,"

"We congratulate him because we are both dads and if your wife as ever had a kid, those first couple of days are exhausting. You don't sleep much at the hospital, you have so many visitors, you are bonding with the new baby and it is just a crazy time so that guy went out there and threw a no-hitter," I smiled shaking my head because I still couldn't believe what I did. I turned down the radio when I pulled up to the school. I parked my car because I had emailed the office earlier letting them know that I was going to pick up Logan instead of her riding the bus.

I eased out of my car and I tried to avoid any eye contract but once I crossed the street somebody noticed me, "Troy Bolton!" I cringed as I slowed my stride just a little bit, "I have to pick up my kid but it was a pleasure to greet you," I waved and kept walking with a smile, "Dude! You were freaking awesome yesterday," I laughed and thanked him again as I went into the school. I went to the parent pick-up area and I looked around for Logan as I held my paper that said she belonged to me.

"Daddy!" she came running over and I picked her up, "Hi baby girl," I hugged her and kissed her temple, "Why didn't I ride the bus?" I smiled squeezing her arm, "I thought we could go get some ice cream at Sonic and then we could go home,"

"Home! Is mommy home?" I nodded with a smile, "Yup! Addy and Mac are home too," Logan frowned and I smiled, "But we are getting ice cream first to celebrate you being a big sister," she smiled, I picked her up and I waved good-bye to more fans. I took her to the car and she climbed into her seat in the back. "Daddy, I want to sit behind you."

"That is where Addy and Mac sit," she frowned, "No,"

"Sorry Lolo, they have to sit in a special seat like you once did." She got all the way into the back of the SUV while I started the car. "Daddy,"

"Hmm?"

"Can I play with mommy when we get home?"

"We'll see," I drove towards our local sonic and once we pulled in Logan got excited. I smiled as I shut my car off so we could sit at the table. She hopped out of the car and went to sit at our normal table while I ordered. She swung her legs around as I tried to keep my eyes open. Once I ordered I sit down across from her, "What did you do at school today?" I asked her, she giggled, "We learned about the letter F, and we counted, and read books, and somebody was wearing your shirt!" I smiled, "Yea?" she nodded, "Daddy?"

"Yea?" she stretched her legs out, "Can I sleep in your room tonight? I miss you and mommy," I gave her a sad smile, "How about we cuddle and then you go down to your room after we cuddle in our room. Okay?" she shook her head, "No," I sighed as the girl brought ice cream out and sadly, was wearing one of my shirts. Most people knew I came to this sonic but I didn't recognize this girl. I took out the money and I handed it to her as we exchanged food.

"Mr. Bolton, you pitched really well yesterday," I smiled, "Thanks," she stayed for a moment too long until somebody hissed from the door. I shook my head as I gave Logan her slushy that she wanted. Logan quickly dug in and I took a drink of the tea that I got. "What do you want for dinner tonight? Pizza?" she shook her head, "Will mommy cook?" I sighed, "How about we go pick something up tonight?" she pouted again while she drank her drink.

"Logan, we could make spaghetti tonight," she looked up and smiled, "Please!" I nodded with a smile, "Okay, hey, give me your insulin pump so I can dose for you," she puffed and handed it to me. I pushed some buttons on it and then I gave it back to her. "Well we are going to have to go to the store if we want spaghetti," she jumped up and we headed to the car again. She climbed back in and I made sure that she was buckled in before getting back in. I sent a text to Gabi who didn't respond which told me she was still sleeping.

Once we got to the store she jumped out and she wrapped her body around me. I held her in my arms and rested her head on my shoulder, "I love you daddy," I smiled kissing her forehead, "I love you too," we walked into the store and I put her into the cart and she giggled. I swerved the cart and it caused her giggles to be louder. I smiled, "Daddy!" she squealed, I laughed while I picked up things along the way. She pulled her legs up to her chest and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"When can I come meet these girls?"

"Uhm…I am at the store currently with Logan. I'll call you when I am on my way home and then you can come over but make it seem like you are there for Lo. She is no a fan of everything going down right now."

"Oh yikes," I sighed, "Yea, I'll call you in a little bit okay?"

"Got it,"

I hung up and finished grocery shopping when my phone rang again. I picked it up to see Gabi calling me, "Hey," I answered, I could hear one of the twins crying in the background, "Hey, I need you to pick up extra preemie diapers, I didn't buy that many and well…"

"Yes, of course. I will grab them. Everything okay?"

"Yea, they are just hungry, I am feeding Mac right now and then Addy who is crying right now but we're okay," I nodded, "Lo and I will be home soon, okay?"

"Get her a toy at Target,"

"I will, I'll be home soon." I pushed the cart into the checkout line, "Okay, hopefully I'll be taking my second nap." I laughed, "Love you,"

"Love you too,"

I hung up and Logan was playing with the bread that I had bought. She helped me put everything on the belt as the cashier rang it up, "We have to run to Target really fast after this." She sprang up, "Can I get a toy?"

"We can see, okay?" I paid and loaded up the cart again, "Can you be a big girl and help me out?" she nodded while I helped her out and then gave her the lightest bag. She held it tightly in her hands while I held the other three bags and walked to the car. I opened the back of the car and Logan heaved the bag into the car. "Good job Lo," she smiled up at me and I shook my head. She was in a pair of jeans with a sweater with her little combat boots she picked out when her and Gabi went shopping in Minnesota.

"Alright, go buckle in and then we can go to Target." She ran to get into the car as I leaned against the car for a moment to catch my breath and to remember how to stay awake even when I was tired. I got back into the car for our fast run to Target.

I carried her inside again and I put her down onto the ground once we got inside, "Where is the cart?" she asked, I held her hand, "We are only grabbing a couple of things," I told her and she skipped along next to me. We reached the baby aisle and she stopped, "Daddy," she whined, "I know, I know," she crossed her arms while I grabbed two packs of preemie diapers, "Do you want to pick a toy quickly?" I asked her, she went running down the aisle.

I smiled following her with the diapers in hand; she came running back with a board game. "Can we play tonight?" I smiled, "We'll see. Cody is going to come over tonight so maybe we can all play." She grinned and we walked to the checkout together.

We finally got everything into the car and I drove the fifteen minutes back to the house. Logan was signing along with the radio and I smiled as I pulled into the garage. "Lo, we have to be quiet when we go into the house okay? Mommy and the babies might be sleeping," she frowned at me, man, she was going to have a permeate frown on that face. "But I want to see mommy,"

"Well help me carry everything inside and then we can go upstairs together to see mommy okay?" I sent Cody a text message that we were home and they could join us for dinner tonight if they wanted too. I would turn the game on and then cuddle with the babies and Logan. I grabbed the groceries and Logan helped carry the target bags into the house. We settled them onto the counter and I smiled, "C'mon," I took her hand and we went down the hall. I pushed open the bedroom door as I saw two dirty diapers laying on the nightstand with two babies swaddled up sleeping in the bassinet.

Logan tried to get away from me but I held her hand tightly, "Shh…mommy is sleeping," Logan whined, "I want to see mommy,"

"We can make dinner,"

"No," I sighed because Logan missed Gabi, "Be gentle," I placed her on the bed as Logan crawled up to Gabi and snuggled into her. Gabi smiled without opening her eyes, "Hi sweet girl," Logan giggled, "Mommy," Gabi opened her eyes, "How was school?"

"Fun! We played and counted and read and," she continued as I eased on the bed. I laid down on my back as my eyes grew heavy, "Daddy is tired," I opened my eyes again and I looked over at Gabi and Logan, "I am tired," Logan smiled, "Daddy can we go play,"

I nodded, "Yea, come on, we can cook dinner too." I sat up and Gabi followed, "I'll help. Can you help me move the girls downstairs?" I nodded my head rubbing my eyes. "Cody, Becca, and Ben are going to come over for dinner. Anna and Ryan are with her parents who are in town but I figured that less of them the better." Gabi nodded her head, "Yea," she got up and went over to the bassinet. "Are the two rock n' plays downstairs?"

"Yes," I answered as I picked up Makenli, "Daddy, carry me," I looked over at Logan, "Lo, I have to carry the baby," she looked at Gabi who picked up Addy, "I want to be held," Gabi and I shared a look between each other, "Do you want to take Makenli?" I asked her, she shook her head, "No,"

"Lo, come on, I am going to need your help," I said but she refused and I shared a look with Gabi. She shrugged as we both just moved out of the door and we went downstairs with the babies. Logan would either follow us or she wouldn't. It was her choice. Gabi and I settled the sleeping girls into the rockers. I heard Logan crying from upstairs and I shared a look with Gabi. "We have some serious work on our hands."

I agreed while I went back upstairs, real tears were running down her face and she reached up for me. "Logan," I said picking her up, "You are a big girl," she shook her head and buried her nose into my shoulder. "Cody is coming over to see you." I whispered into her ear, she grabbed my shirt and I took her downstairs where Gabi was putting groceries away. "Gabs," I warned, she looked at us and gave me an innocent look.

"What?"

"Stop, you need to be resting." She looked over at the twins and then over at Logan. "Lo, do you want to go lay on the couch with me?" she nodded her head pathetically and I shook my head. "C'mon," she put the stuff down and I followed her into the living room. Gabi settled and then I put Logan down next to her. Logan curled up on top of her and I found the remote to give it to her. "Do you girls need a blanket?" Gabi shook her head, "No, are you okay cooking dinner and watching the girls?"

"They are sleeping and three days old, I don't think they will cause too much of a ruckus," I joked, Gabi shook her head with a smile and I leaned down to kiss her. I then kissed Logan's forehead. I walked back into the kitchen to see the sleeping girls and I smiled because…maybe Logan wasn't taking this well but I loved it.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Cody tilted his beer bottle back while holding to Makenli and Becca was holding Addy. Logan had gone to bed pouting a while ago and I didn't know what her deal was. "Were any of your kids jealous?" Troy asked Becca she exhaled and shook her head thinking about it. "No, Ben loved Anna from the beginning and when Ryan came along then Ben showed Anna how it was done."

Troy tilted his head back; "I mean the girl had real tears coming out of her eyes earlier because I couldn't carry her down the hall." Cody shook his head, "She was jealous, that is for sure." I rubbed my lips together when Makenli started to cry. I shifted my water bottle and I yawned, "We better get going. You guys probably want some sleep," I smiled and took Makenli who rested on my chest. Becca gave Addy to Troy, "Thanks guys,"

"They are adorable guys, good luck with Logan."

Troy laughed and nodded while they gathered Ben from Logan's room and took him out. Troy and I shared a look with each other and we both sighed, we started to fall asleep on the couch when Makenli cried again. "C'mon," Troy said, "Let's feed them one last time and then go to bed because I am fucking tired," Troy whispered, I laughed and agreed.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3 – Jealousy

 _Tuesday, September 9_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _93-50_

 _Gabi's POV_

"Addy," I cooed quietly, it was still early in the morning, Logan and Troy both asleep downstairs in Logan's bed because Logan grew upset last night around three in the morning when she crawled into our bed. I couldn't believe that the girls have been here for over a week that we had been home for over a week. They had gained all of their weight back that they had lost and they were both eating very well. Troy had started on Saturday and he had pitched well, Logan went with him over the weekend and enjoyed her time as Logan again.

Tonight, we were all making our return to Kauffman Stadium. I needed to get out of the house so I decided that tonight we would go up to Kauffman. The boys were back in town and were playing so well. Addy cooed again and I smiled kissing on her face, "You're so pretty," I whispered into her ear. She moved her arms and her brown eyes looked into mine. I smiled stroking her face, I had gotten zero sleep since we had gotten home but every single moment had been worth it.

Makenli cried from the bassinet as I got up and I picked her up as well. I sat back down in the bed and laid them both out in front of me. They were in matching grey jammies with their hats to tell them apart. I kissed their foreheads, "Daddy is missing out on precious bonding time,"

We took family pictures yesterday afternoon and I couldn't wait until I could see them. Logan only did them with a smile because we promised a movie night and she got it. She had little interest in either of the babies in the past week and more tears had been shed by her than the rest of us combined. I looked at the clock to see that Logan needed to get up in about twenty minutes. "Do you girls want to cook breakfast for daddy and sissy? You guys have some sucking up to do," I whispered to them. The girls looked at each other and I stood up as I changed into a pair of leggings and a comfy t-shirt. I then grabbed their twin sling that I had grown a custom too.

I slipped each of them inside as they snuggled together and pressed against me. I felt comforted with them right there as I went downstairs and started getting things out to make breakfast. I moved quietly around the kitchen while the girls went back to sleep. I hummed along to the morning radio and listened to the news of the recent events. This was the morning that I had felt the best in a while. I bit down on my lip while I began to finish up the morning breakfast. Once I was almost finished I went downstairs and took in the mess of the man cave area that was filled with Logan's toys. She was basically living downstairs which concerned Troy and I both but sometimes we just let it go. I moved to the door with a big 'L' on the front, I quietly pushed open the door to the room. Troy was passed out holding onto Logan and she was snuggled up against him. My eyes turned in a smile while I looked at them. Logan was gripping onto Troy's shirt and Troy was just passed out.

Going to her closet I flipped on the light and I rummaged around trying to find her an outfit for the day. I grabbed an army green shirtdress and a belt with her favorite pink cardigan and her favorite Toms that she wore a lot. They were completely worn but something about them she loved. My eyes took another drink in of the two of them laying in the bed together, I put my hands on the girls because I was blessed even if Logan wasn't accepting this yet. I then went over to the bed and sat down as I stroked her hair, "Lolo," she opened her eyes and I smiled, "I cooked breakfast," I told her, she smiled and I pushed her hair back gently, "I also picked out an outfit for you."

She smiled, "Daddy is sleeping," I nodded with a smile as I looked over at Troy's exhausted face. He had plenty of bags underneath of his eyes that were black with the lack of sleep he was getting, his hair had gone a couple of days without being washed, and his stubble was already pushing through his skin. I reached over and brushed his face with my finger and I then my fingers ran across his lips. He quickly opened his eyes, he took me in and he closed his eyes quickly with a groan, "I'm sorry, I meant to come back," I shook my head, "No, you're fine. We only did one more feeding after you left and well now they are both sleeping but there is breakfast upstairs for the both of you." Troy smiled once he realized the twins were resting on my chest, "Okay," he shut his eyes again but Logan climbed on top of him.

"C'mon Daddy! I want to eat breakfast with you," I smiled standing up, "Lo, change your clothes first okay? Do you want me to do your hair?" she nodded her head and I smiled, "Change quickly and then eat so I have time to do your hair." She nodded and I stood up, I went upstairs and finished cooking breakfast. I heard them talking downstairs and the moving around as I put out the plates. They came bounding up the stairs together as Logan laughed. Troy was carrying Logan over his shoulder, which caused her to laugh more, "I put some spanx on her," Troy said as he settled her in a chair. He took the plate over and I nodded, "I forgot,"

He kissed my temple as he came back around; he reached in and rubbed the back of the girl's heads. "How long have you guys been awake?" I sighed, "Five thirty, I fed both of them and then they were both awake so I got up with them and well…they passed out." Troy smiled kissing my cheek again. He took his plate of food and I went to grab a cup of decaf. I drank it slowly as I nibbled on some breakfast myself.

"Mommy, we are having a party at school today to celebrate fall!" Logan cheered; I smiled, "Really?" Troy shared a look with me and we both tried to hide our smiles. Logan was happy this morning and ate her breakfast while Troy and I tried so hard to fight the yawning and the closing of eyes. Once Logan was finished eating, I began to play with her hair until I figured out what I wanted to do, which was quite simple. I slipped in an army green headband and her curls fell naturally down her back.

She stood up in her chair after I was done and she looked at the babies on my chest. "Mommy, when will the babies leave?" Troy and I shared a long look and I sighed, "Logan, the babies are going to stay here forever." She looked at me and shook her head, "No, they are supposed to go bye bye," I shook my head, "I'm sorry Logi, the babies are here to stay forever." She frowned deeply, "But they steal all of you," I stroked her face with my hand.

"I'm sorry princess," I kissed her forehead gently, "I love you though," she sighed and I looked at the clock, "The bus should be here soon. Go get your backpack and I'll put your lunch inside." She nodded and went to grab her backpack. I rubbed my forehead with my fingers and Troy eased his fingers over my stressed shoulders. "Everything will be okay," he whispered into my ear, "We just need to give this time." I raised my eyebrow looking at him and Troy kissed me.

"I'm going to take her to the bus and then I want to cuddle with my girls."

"You got it."

Troy took Logan outside and too the bus stop as I sat on the couch and carefully eased the twins out of the wrap. Makenli and Addy both grimaced from the cold air, I kissed their foreheads when Troy came back into the room. "She is off to school and her party starts in about two hours."

"I know, I need to take a shower," I breathed looking at him, Troy smiled, "Go take a shower. I can handle the girls." I smiled looking at him, "Go," he encouraged, "You haven't had a lot of time to do that." I nodded and stood up as I took the wrap off my body. Troy lay on the floor with the girls.

My mind raced as I went upstairs to start the warm shower I had been dreaming about. My mind thought about how Logan had been so withdrawn from the girls and was always crying or getting upset over the little things. She always wanted our attention and it was wearing both of us out. If it was possible to get the twins down Logan was ready to play and to keep us up until the twins were up again. It started all over and sleep had been rare.

Troy and I had tried everything with Logan but she was being stubborn. I wonder whom she got that from.

* * *

"Okay, we'll be back in two hour tops, they will need to eat and we haven't done bottles yet," I stroked Addy's face and Troy put his hands on my shoulders, "Brie, c'mon," I looked at him and he smiled, "We need to go so we can be back in two hours," I nodded kissing her forehead while I gave her over to my parents. "Have a good hour with Logan," my dad said who was cradling Makenli. I nodded and kissed each of them again.

"Okay, we'll be back."

"Don't rush,"

"If Makenli gets fussy her pacifier is the monkey and she already loves that one. Addy loves the duck one," Troy gently pushed me towards the door, "An hour and half Brie," I hesitated and my dad laughed, "Go!" I finally nodded and I walked out the front door, Troy held my hand and I bit on my lip nervously, "They are so little Troy, Addy likes to eat within the hour sometimes,"

"Brie," he opened the car door, "We are going to spend time with our five-year old who is insanely jealous of those babies right now. Addy is getting better, she can wait two hours, and she just finished eating." I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "But," he shook his head, "No buts," he kissed my forehead and he shut the door. I buckled in and Troy started the car. He drove to the school; I let my eyes fall shut for the short ride as my worries went through the room with leaving the babies for the first time. Once he pulled into the parking lot I opened my eyes to take in the parents that were filling the building. The place was filled with cars and we slipped out together. I wrapped my sweater around my fingers but Troy pulled my hands away from the sweater to lock our fingers in together. I share a look with him and he kissed the top of my hair while Troy got us buzzed in to the building.

Troy signed us in, "Mrs. Bolton, how are you feeling?" the office lady asked, I smiled, "Good! I am surprised how fast I am bouncing back," the ladies smiled and we headed down to her classroom. The parents were all invited without the kids knowing and her teacher had emailed us saying that Logan was glad parents weren't invited because we were busy with the babies which crushed my heart. I could hear the squeals of five year olds as we pushed open the door.

Logan was sitting at her table with Audrey; they had surprisingly ended up in the same class to Mallory and my enjoyment. Logan looked upset and Mallory had texted me saying that Logan was sad because we weren't there. Troy eased into the room and I followed him as she looked up and caught the both of us. "Mommy! Daddy!" she got up with a big smile on her face and Troy greeted her in a big hug. "Hi sweet girl," she smiled at me and then looked around.

"Where are the babies?"

"We left them with Papi and Grandma Ky," she grinned, "Mommy! Look what I drew!" I smiled and went over to sit with her; she showed me pictures of fall that she had drawn. "Hey there," I looked at Mallory and smiled, "Still having issues with the twins," I nodded, "Yup, she isn't very happy about them. She asked today when they were leaving," Mallory sighed, "I'm sorry," I shrugged and Logan went to show Troy something across the room.

"You feeling good? You look good." I laughed, "Thanks, I feel okay. I am just really tired," she nodded, "Are you sure you want to go to the game tonight?" I played with my hands, "Yea, It is supposed to be nice tonight and you know that won't last very long. Logan will have fun with me sitting with in the stands and then the crew can meet the babies along with the team." Mallory nodded when Logan came skipping back, "Mommy,"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to the game tonight?" I nodded, "Yes, us and the babies," she frowned, "No babies,"

"Sorry sweet girl," she instantly pouted and Troy rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Logan, you have to show the babies around the stadium right? Aren't you going to introduce them to the team?" she shook her head, "No, the team is mine." I laughed and I pulled her into my lap and I snuggled with her. "Mommy, why cant it just be us," I sighed kissing her temple, "Your baby sisters love you already and I know they love it when you hold them."

"No,"

"I think your child entered the no phase three years too late." Mallory muttered, I shot her a look and she smiled. "Logan, I love you," she smiled but there were tears in her eyes, "Can we color together?" I asked her, she sniffled her head and nodded. She moved and I colored with her as she sat in my lap. "I love you," I whispered into her ear, she looked at me and I stroked her cheek, "How about on Saturday when daddy is home we can go get our toes done, just you and I." she looked at me and I kissed the top of her head. "We can get some lunch together too, okay?" she nodded and I smiled stroking her cheek.

Troy was flying out with the team tomorrow night for his start on Thursday against Boston and then would fly home Friday night after the game to be with us until his next start. I pushed all of the baby talk away as Troy and I both focused on Logan. She giggled and laughed the entire time that we colored. Audrey colored with us along with another kid from the class. We all laughed and ate food together; I rubbed Logan's back while she munched on the food.

I kissed on her and she smiled at me, "Alright kids, we are going to go outside. Mom and Dad you are more than welcome to join us," Logan jumped off my lap and wrapped her arms around Troy. "I love you Daddy," Troy laughed, "Do you not want us to come to recess with you?" she shook her head, "No thanks, I'm going to play with my friends," Troy nodded his head with a smile, "If you say so big girl," she nodded biting her lip, "Mommy will be waiting for you, I'll be at the stadium."

She nodded and I hugged her myself, "I love you," she nodded and ran off with Audrey. "Awh man, they have grown up on us." Mallory said, I nodded in agreement and I turned towards Troy with a smile, "We have about twenty minutes," I told him, he grinned, "What are you suggesting Mrs. Bolton?" I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck, "A good ol' fashion nap," Troy put his hands on my hips with a grin. "I like how you think."

I kissed him quickly before I grasped his hand; we moved our way out of the classroom and signed out in the front office. "Really, what do we want to do for twenty-five minutes?" Troy asked me, I shrugged, "How about we go grab our babies, go get a coffee, and then all take a nap?" Troy smiled, "Sure,"

* * *

Addy screamed with frustration, I tried to quiet her and for her to not wake up Makenli. I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, "I know, I know sweet girl," I kissed her face and I grabbed a diaper and wipes. I quickly unswaddled her and changed her diaper, which only makes her angrier. "Addy,"

She shouldn't be hungry because they ate twenty minutes ago but I decided to let her try to eat again, yet she refused. I went and grabbed a pacifier and I eased it between her lips and she sucked on it for a moment but her cry started up again. My eyes glanced at the clock to see that the bus should be rolling by soon, I opened the front door and Addy quieted slightly at the fresh air and I smiled giving her the pacifier back.

She was soothed and I let her rest in the crook of my arm. I bit on my lip as I waited for the bus, I didn't see it within sight so I left the front door open as I retreated back inside. I tried to ease Addy into the swing but her cries started up again. I finally just grabbed the wrap and wrapped her inside of it while I stood on the front step. I swayed from side to side with Addy when I heard the engine of the bus come from the other side of the hills.

I turned my vision and it came to a stop in front of the house, I waved to the bus driver as Logan came skipping off the steps. "Mommy!" she called and she came running up the driveway. I smiled as she quickly threw her arms around my legs in a greeting. "Hi baby girl," I bent down and I kissed her cheek, "How was the rest of school?" she smiled, "Good, I am happy you and daddy came."

"Good," I tucked her hair behind her ear, "Daddy and I had fun." Logan's eyes lingered on Addy pressed against my chest, "Do you want a snack?" she looked up at me and nodded her head, I grabbed her hand and we went back into the house. I shut the front door and I began to prepare a snack for Logan, "Apple with peanut butter or banana bites?"

"Apple," she requested, she climbed into the bar stool, "Where is daddy?" she asked, "He is at the stadium," she looked at me and then her eyes drifted to the monitor sitting on the counter, "Mommy, what is this?" I glanced over my shoulder and then went back to watching what I was doing, "It is a monitor to make sure your baby sister is doing okay upstairs by herself," she frowned, "Oh,"

"Logi, do you like your baby sisters?" she shrugged her shoulder and I moved her apple onto a plate and then put some peanut butter on the plate. "They cry a lot and I miss you," I looked at her with concern as that rested deep inside my chest because I was failing on giving her enough attention that she needed. "I know baby, they are very little still." Logan started to eat while I poured her a glass of milk and we dosed for her food together.

"Okay, I am going to go check on Makenli alright?" she shook her head, "No, I want you to stay with me." I exhaled quietly, "How about I go put Addy back down upstairs and then we can watch a TV show together on the couch." She thought about it for a minute and agreed. I had somewhat gotten the girl's on a schedule so we breastfed before Logan got home so they would sleep for a bit and I could spend some time with Logan. I moved out of the kitchen and went to put Addy back down who had fallen asleep.

She was peacefully sleeping so I didn't swaddle her as I laid her next to Mac. I moved away and made sure the monitor was on; I shut the door quietly and tried to suspense the yawn building in my throat. I went down to the kitchen where Logan was almost finished. She gave me a big smile, "Are we going to watch daddy tonight?"

"Not Daddy, he doesn't pitch today. We are going to watch the team though. Is that okay?" she nodded her head and once she was finished I helped her clean off her dish and then we went to the living room. I put the baby monitor right next to me and I turned it up, Logan and I lay on the couch and I let her choose a show to watch on TV. Once we were both settled I drifted a blanket over us and I tried not to let my eyes close but it was so hard.

"What did you do after we left?" I asked Logan, she started to talk about the activities but her attention went to the TV and my attention went to the back of my eyelids.

* * *

The loud cries made me open my eyes and I felt groggy to where I was and why there was so much screaming. I finally got my eyes open all the way and I felt the pressure in my breasts and I grimaced as I looked around for Logan who was lying on the floor playing with Legos. My eyes flickered to the time to see it was well after five. I gasped sitting up and I looked at the baby monitor to see it was off and I know it was fully charged.

"Logi, how long have the babies been crying?" I asked her as I shot up, and the cries released too many hormones as my breast lactated. I groaned, and I looked at Logan, "Logan Brielle," my voice rose above any normal level, her eyes looked up at me with alarm as I took a step backwards while I put my hand over my mouth. Tears filled my eyes as I took in a rapid breath of air because I have never yelled at Logan like that. I would have never yelled her name like that. I composed myself and I looked at her again, "Logan, how long have the babies been crying?" my words came out with a harsh tone but I couldn't get rid of it. "I don't know mommy, they are annoying," I ignored her as I went rushing down the hall as Makenli and Addy were both screaming with frustration, both red in the face, and both upset. I quickly picked both of them up and I tried to get them to settle down, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered into their hair, I had only nursed them both at the same time before and it was going to have to happen now too.

I went back to the living room and I settled on the couch as I quickly arranged pillows while they both cried. I quickly striped my shirt off and got Makenli to latch on and then Addy, once they were both eating peace fell within the house and I shut my eyes for a moment because I knew the monitor was fully charged which only left one person. "Logan," she looked up at me, "Did you turn the baby monitor off?" I asked and she shrugged, "They were crying and I didn't want to listen," she mumbled, "Sweetie, when the babies are crying you need to wake me up if I accidently fall asleep."

"Why?" I sighed, "Logan, I need you to get ready for the game tonight. Will you go change into jeans and I'll find you a sweatshirt?"

"No, I want to go like this," I felt frustration boil in my system with her, "Will you grab my cell phone?" I asked her, she finally agreed to help with something and she grabbed it and handed it to me, then she returned to her blocks. I called Troy's cell phone and I wedged it between my ear and shoulder, "Hey, everything okay?" his words were rushed, I knew he was probably busy but I needed him.

"No," I answered and I felt the tears deep down, my throat had a deep lump in it and the tears filled my eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?" Troy noticed and I tried to relax, "I can't tell you right now, I just, I need your confirmation that I can do this," I begged, "Brie, what's wrong?" he asked me again ignoring my plea, my eyes looked down at Logan, the tears blurred my vision "L," I responded hoping he would understand, "Oh," he finally caught on, "Is she right there?" I sniffled, "Yea," Troy sighed, "Okay, have her go grab my sweatshirt downstairs off the couch. I forgot it."

"Lo, baby, daddy forgot his jacket downstairs, can you go get it for me?" she nodded and she wondered out of the room. "What happened?" he asked again moments later, "She turned off the baby monitor and I woke up to the twins screaming and red in the face while my boobs hurt like hell, I wanted to yell at her so badly Troy," Troy didn't say anything for a moment and he then let out a frustrated groan, "I'm sorry, I'll talk to her when you get here." I tilted my head back, "I don't think we are going to make it. The babies are just now eating and then I don't want to fight with Logan right now and she doesn't want to get ready."

"Do you want Andy to come pick her up?" he asked me softly, "I wanted to get out of the house and be outside with friends," the tears started when Logan came back into the room with Troy's sweatshirt. I tried to wipe them away but she saw them and frowned at me, her blue eyes looked at me and I took a deep breath "I have to go Troy,"

"Brie, you can do this. I'll get home quickly tonight,"

"Okay," I breathed, "Okay,"

"I love you," I closed my eyes, "I love you too."

I hung up the phone and Logan went back to playing as each of the babies nursed. Once Makenli pulled away, I waited a couple of minutes and then Addy followed. I adjusted them and then I put Makenli on my shoulder as she burped and then Addy. I laid them both in the swings and I looked at Logan. I knew I shouldn't yell at her because that would only put this situation in a worse place. She already resented the babies, I didn't want her to resent me either.

I sat down on the floor in front of her and she looked up at me, "Logan, we need to talk." She shook her head and focused on what she was doing with her blocks. I bit on my lip and I shook my head, "No, Logan, this isn't a conversation that we ignore." She looked up at me again and her blue eyes flickered to my face and she finally sat up. She mirrored my image while looking at me and I sighed, "Logan, sweetie, I know that the babies are new and different,"

"They cry and you don't spend time with me anymore," she pouted, I reached forward to rub her legs, "Logan, baby girl, I know and I am sorry," she looked at me, "But you can't be turning off their monitors. Mommy needs to know if they need help because they can't do anything for themselves." She shook her head, "I get my food," she pouted, "You once had to do the same things the babies did. You ate just like them."

"I don't like them mommy," my heart shattered with those words and tears pooled in my eyes as I pulled her into my arms because I couldn't look at her face and be okay, I didn't say anything as she started to cry and I started to cry all at the same time. Our sobs blended together, "What in the world?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I pulled away from Logan and saw Troy, he bent down and he looked between the two of us. Logan looked up at him and she quickly went into his arms. I got up from the floor, "Brie," I shook my head and went down the hall to the bathroom where I shut the door.

"Stay in here and play with your toys," I heard Troy shut her door and then a soft knock on the bathroom door, "Brie," he said quietly, I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't, the door opened and he looked at me, "I don't know why I am crying," I mumbled and he circled his arms around me, "You haven't slept in a long time, our daughter is jealous as hell, our twins are small and needy, I am playing baseball, and you had two babies ten days ago. You have every single right to be emotional." I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my arm. "She told me she doesn't like them," I whispered, "And that broke my heart," I started crying again and he pressed his lips into my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair. "I don't know what I am doing," I countered wiping my tears away. Troy's eyes filled with sympathy while he brushed my cheeks with his thumb.

"It's scary. I am going to take her back to the stadium with me. My dad is there tonight with Luke and the team. She will sit with him and you will be with the twins. We need to take this slow, okay?" I breathed and he pulled back, "Tell me what happened?" he asked me softly, I pushed past him, "Gabi,"

"I need to check on the girls," we went down the hall and they were both laying awake, "Gabs," I nodded my head while I put my hands on each of the babies, "I was laying on the couch, Logan had just finished her snack and I told her that I was going to put Addy upstairs and then we could lay on the couch and watch a TV show, we ended up picking a movie and we were talking. I made sure the monitor was on right by my ear and on loud so if I fell asleep I would hear them better; I wanted to make sure that I could hear them because I was really tired, I knew I would shut my eyes and fall asleep. So I let myself fall asleep and the next thing I know, it's three hours later and they are screaming upstairs and the baby monitor was off,"

"Could it have died?" Troy asked me, "No, it was fully charged. I had just taken it off the charger." Troy nodded his head, "So Logan turned it off?" I nodded my head, "Troy, the girls were so upset and I felt like I had failed because I didn't hear them when they first started crying." Troy stroked my face, "Gabi, you haven't slept in almost ten days. Hell, you barely slept your last month of pregnancy. You are tired and frustrated. You are not a bad mother though, you are the furthest thing from a bad mother."

Tears welled in my eyes again and Troy kissed my forehead, "I love you. I am going to take Logan though okay? Tomorrow night maybe we can try again, I will also talk to her." I just nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair. He kissed my forehead and then each of the girls before going back to our room where he stashed Logan. My arms felt defeated as I sat in front of the girls and I smiled at each of them.

They each had mittens on to keep them from scratching their faces and in striped PJ's. I kissed their feet and they both grimaced and moved their legs. I heard them come down the hallway and Logan wrapped her arms around my neck squeezing me. "I love you mommy," I breathed a little easier, "I love you too sweetie," I looked at her again and I breathed trying to give her a smile but it was failing. Troy picked her up, "We're going to give mommy some space. C'mon, Grandpa Jack is at the stadium with Luke,"

They left and I smiled at the girls but tears were in my eyes. "We got this girls,"

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes looked at Logan in the rearview mirror on our way home from the game. She had a good time with my dad and now she was looking out the window. "Logan," her eyes looked up towards me, "We need to have a serious talk. How about some ice cream?" she agreed and I pulled into a local ice cream shop. We both got out and then we walked inside together. I ordered a banana split for us to share. I then found a table for us to share.

"Logan," I started, "Tell me about what happened at home with mommy earlier?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want to hear or see the babies like mommy said you could with the machine. Once mommy went to sleep I turned it off." She acted like it was so simple and I sighed, "You can't do that Logan,"

"Why," she questioned, I took a bite of my spoonful of ice cream and I looked at Logan, "Logi, the babies are very little and need a lot of mom's attention. Mommy is the only one who can feed them right now, she has to make sure she changed their diaper and they are safe. That monitor helps us know if they are safe." She looked at me, "I want mommy to spend time with me,"

"We spent time with you at school today," I told her, "No, like before," I pressed my lips together, "Logan, it will never be like before. Now you have sisters."

"I don't want sisters,"

"Logan, you can't be doing this with mom right now okay? She is very, very tired."

She didn't say anything more and I looked at her concerned, "Logan, mommy and I love you a lot," she looked at me and sighed, "Can we go home?" she asked me, I just nodded my head and I tossed the rest o the ice cream away. Logan went back to the car and I followed her when I called Cody. "Please tell me Ben was jealous when Anna came,"

"No, not really," Cody replied, "Are you guys still having issues with that?"

"It went to an all time high today, she turned off the baby monitor when Gabs fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh yikes, yea, that's bad."

"And she isn't even responsive to the idea. She told Gabi that she doesn't like them and of course, Gabi was torn apart by that. All she has ever wanted to do was give Logan a sibling. If I know Gabi she is blaming herself because she didn't do it soon enough." Cody sighed, "I'm sorry man, do you need us to take Logan for a night soon to give you guys a break?"

"I took her to the game tonight but we won't get a break until the twins start eating further apart. I don't think either of them are six pounds yet, Mac might be close." Cody let out another sigh, "So they need to eat often and a lot."

"Exactly. She will probably introduce bottles soon but still…"

"You know we are always here to help and maybe she can come over and see how Ben acts with Ryan and Anna." I rubbed my jaw, "Maybe, we can call it Big sister boot camp," Cody laughed, "Something like that." I pulled into the house and I shut off the car when I got into the garage. "I'll call you tomorrow," I yawned, "Good luck with everything tonight." I sighed, "I'll try." Logan got out of the car and I followed after putting my phone in my pocket. "Logan go put your pajamas on,"

"No," she said walking up the stairs, I looked over at her room; I lifted my hat off my head to run my fingers through my hair. "Logan," I called again, "Get down here," she turned around and shook her head, "No,"

"Logan Brielle get down here now," my voice changed and she finally stopped to look at me, her blue eyes held a coldness deep inside. "Daddy, I want to go watch TV."

"Logan, you have school tomorrow and I am very tired. You need to go to bed."

"No,"

She went upstairs and didn't turn around; I felt my eyes go wide as I bound up the stairs after her. I quickly picked her up off her feet, she screamed and tried to kick me. I took her back downstairs and into her room where I shut the door. She was sobbing and she tried to get out the door. "Logan, you are going to change into your PJ's and then you are going to go to bed. I am not doing this tonight because you have had your choice to do things differently and you choose to say no instead,"

She cried, "Daddy I'm sorry," she cried and I shook my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. I locked Logan's door as I went around and I pulled out her favorite pajamas. I sat on my knees and leaned back on my heels, "Logan, I love you sweet girl and I know you want everything to be a same but it won't be the same. It will get better though and tonight," I paused while I looked at her, "tonight I need you to be a big girl, I need you to be an extra big girl tonight and put on your PJ's and we will read a book together, after that, you are going to stay in your room all night long."

Her bottom lip trembled, "But I want you," I dropped my head but lifted it back up, "I love you Lo, but please, be a big girl. We will have a night for the big girl's soon, with you, me, and mommy I promise but tonight you gotta be a big girl," she finally took the pajamas from me and changed into them, she then used the restroom while I picked up a book about being a big sister. I got onto her bed to read it to her and she climbed in next to me.

Logan looked at the book, "I don't want to read that one,"

"Lolo, we are going to read about being a big sister tonight okay? I know we have read these a lot and maybe we should read them again," I told her, "That is your punishment tonight because your behavior was not good Logan," she didn't say anything further while we read the book. She finally started to fall asleep when I shut the book, I kissed her forehead, "I love you Logi, and I need you to stay in your bed tonight okay?"

She just nodded as I tucked her in and then went upstairs. I walked into the room and Gabi was nursing Adalyn, "I heard her screaming," she said quietly, I just nodded as I went into the bathroom to pee and then change into different clothes. I tossed my hat onto the counter and went around to pick up Makenli. I rested her against my chest while I sank down onto the bed. "Gabs, she is just…not ready for this." I stroked Makenli's head and Gabi sighed, "I don't know what to do Troy, I have never been that angry with her."

I looked over at her, "I don't know she doesn't even seem sorry about it. I asked her to tell me and…she just…she basically just doesn't get it. She is used to all focus on her and now…there is like zero focus on her." I took a breath and Gabi sighed and she started to burp Adalyn. "I don't know what to do either,"

* * *

 _Wednesday, September 10_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _93-51_

Gabi's POV

I rubbed my face with my back against the tile wall, my knees pulled up tight to my chest as I escaped the reality I was living in right now. Feeding, crying, diapering, jealous five years old, and the pain of not sleeping. A knock came at the door, I tilted my head back, "What," Troy opened the door and he slipped through, "You okay?" the steam kept me from seeing his face but I could tell his body was back against the wall, "I'm just tired," Troy only nodded his head slowly, "Okay, well, I didn't know if you wanted to go pick up Logan this afternoon? Let you get out of the house and see Logan,"

I glanced back and I nodded my head, "Yes," I said quietly, "You'll need to get out of the shower," I sat there for a couple more minutes and then I stood up and shut the shower off. I grabbed the warm towel and I wrapped it around me tightly. I stepped out and Troy was still pressed against the wall. His eyes surveyed every single part of my body and he took a step forward. His arms wrapped tightly around me while I securely held the towel in place. "How about you take a break this afternoon?" Troy asked stroking my face, "Even tonight, let's break out the bottles. You are exhausted."

"I still have to pump," Troy kissed my forehead, "How about I feed them a bottle later tonight,"

"I want to nurse them to bed," I blurted, "I loved that with Logan, every night," Troy nodded slowly, "Okay, how about you do that one, and then you try to sleep through the first midnight feeding and let me,"

"Troy," I said pulling back, "I love, love that you want to help figure this out but you leaving tomorrow night, why would we start bottles right now." Troy sighed, "You need rest Gabs," I nodded in agreement because I was really tired. I couldn't deny how tired I was but they were nursing every two and half hours. Troy let me go while I went and changed into a pair of yoga pants and Troy's LSU sweatshirt that I adored. I wrapped it around my arms; I went over to stare at Makenli and Addy as Troy wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me back against him.

"Tonight, I am going to cook dinner, you'll eat, nurse the twins, and then you are going to rest. The only reason you'll be awake is to feed those babies okay?" I nodded my head while leaning back against him. "Go get Lo girl, we'll have an early dinner tonight."

"Okay," I turned around and slipped on my Converse as I walked out the door. I grabbed my wallet and keys when Troy followed me down the stairs. "Hey, you know I love you right?" I turned around to face him and I smiled, "I love you too." I went down the stairs to the car and it felt nice to get behind the wheel again. I had barely left the house since returning and I knew I needed to get out with the babies. I knew how to do it and it was good for my sanity.

I rolled the windows down and I let the breeze whip through my wet hair. The drive felt good when I called my mom just to talk, I needed her to talk me off the ledge. "Hello?" she asked, "Hi," I breathed with a sigh, "How are you honey?"

"Tired," I answered, "Those twins kicking ass?"

"Yes, and Logan being stubborn." I rubbed my forehead, "Have you left the house recently?" she asked, "I am leaving the house now to get Logan,"

"No, like gone out,"

"No,"

"Not even to the store?"

"Nope,"

"Oh honey, you need to leave the house." I chewed on my lip, "I was going to go to the game last night but Logan was not happy last night. There were a lot of tears between the two of us last night." My mom sighed through the phone, "I'm sorry baby girl, you sound tired."

"I am but I am going to be okay, I just…I needed to know if you have any tips,"

"To push through, I think your life would be easier if you didn't have a five year old who was jealous as hell." I laughed, "Yea, something like that." I stopped at a stoplight as I leaned back against the seat, "I'll come over tomorrow night and help you out. I'll bring Lilly over to play with Logan and then you can get some rest."

"We'll see, I might try to go to the game tonight. You're right. I need to get out of the house." The light changed colored and I pressed on the gas as I eased forward, "Good, I wish I had more tips but it is hell for the first couple of weeks especially while breast feeding and building your milk supply. Once you get a pattern down and those babies start to get a little bit bigger things will start to work out. You'll get more sleep and it will be okay,"

"Thanks mom,"

"I love you Gabs, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I nodded, "I love you too mom." I hung up the phone as I saw the school come into my sights. I pulled through the parent pick-up line and I could already see Logan anxiously looking over the heads of her classmates. She was already one of the taller kids in her class and I blame Troy for that. His height had given her a heads up over everybody else. She quickly spotted our car and I saw the pure joy cross her face making every sleepless moment worth it. Her teacher looked over and she smiled walking Logan over to the car. I rolled down the window as Logan pulled open the door. "Hi big girl," I smiled, she smiled at me and climbed into the back of the car.

"Mrs. Bolton, I emailed you today about Logan's blood sugars," I looked at her concerned, "I haven't been checking my email, my twins have been keeping me busy. I'll look when I get home."

"Of course, how are the babies?"

"Amazing, thank you," she backed away to join the rest of her kids and I rolled up the window. "Lolo, how was school?" she smiled, "Good! Can we go get a slushy?"

"Well of course," I navigated the car out of the school parking lot and down the street to Sonic. "Do you want to take it to the park for a little bit or do you want to eat it here?"

"Park!" I nodded pulling into one of the sections as I ordered her a slushy and myself a drink with too much caffeine. The lady dropped off our drinks and I paid for them, I then drove the short distance to the park while Logan chatted in the back about her day. Once I parked she jumped out of the car and ran to our spot we normally claimed. She plopped down and I brought her the drink, "Here ya go," I sat down next to her as she slurped down the drink. "Mommy, I thought daddy was going to pick me up?" I shook my head; "I thought I would do it today."

"Good, I love you mommy," she crawled into my lap and I smiled kissing her forehead. After yesterday, she had already had a better day. "Do you want to go to the stadium tonight?" I asked drawing my legs up to my chest. She nodded her head with a big smile, "Yes,"

"Can your sisters go?" I questioned, she squinted and thought about it for a minute, "Why?" I rolled my lips together, "Mommy would really like to go tonight and if I go the babies have to go. Cody will be there, Grandpa Jack, Melissa, and Alex will all be there," I bribed, she shrugged, "The boys also want to meet your sisters,"

"Can I have ice cream?" she questioned, her mind totally lost on the subject. "If Mac and Addy can go tonight," I bargained, she looked at me and then nodded her head, "Okay," I sat up a little straighter, "Yea?" she nodded, "But I want to sit in your lap," her eyes stuck into mine and I looked into the deep blue and nodded, "Okay," she smiled, "Good, are we going to ride with daddy?"

"No, we aren't going to stay for the whole game. Just a little bit." I told her tucking my hair behind my ear, "Can I cuddle with you tonight?" her voice was desperate and I felt my heart crack from her voice. I hesitated before offering because Troy would not be happy. He loved giving Logan bottles and I knew he was anxious to do it with the girls but I needed leverage with Logan.

"Would you want to give one of the girls a bottle tonight?" I asked, "That way they can eat at the same time and then we can cuddle until Daddy gets home,"

She thought about it for a minute and shrugged, "I don't know," I nodded, "I can feed them both and then we can cuddle, how about that? I have to feed them before we can cuddle. You can have a snack after ice cream and cuddle in bed while watching a show."

"Okay," she finally agreed, I smiled at the progress we were making in such short hours. "Mommy?" I looked at her with her blue lips from the blue raspberry slushy and her big blue eyes that went with it, "Yea?" she crawled over to my lap and hugged me around the neck, "I love you," I felt tears fill my eyes and I hugged her back tightly, "I love you too baby girl," I kissed her temple and I smiled, "We better get back to the house so we can see all of the boys and then go sit and watch the game."

"Yay!" I picked up my phone and I called Troy as she buckled into the back. "Hey," he answered, "How is everything going?"

"Good, we are heading home. I think we are going to go to the game tonight,"

"Brie," he stressed, "What about rest?"

"It isn't going to come anyways. I miss everybody at the stadium and they are all leaving tonight for the road trip and Logan is okay with it." Troy sighed, "What do you need me to do? I have to leave as soon as you get home."

"Can you get Logan's clothes out? Whatever you think is appropriate for the weather and seats." I started the car and looked back to make sure Logan was buckled in the right seat. I then tightened my own seatbelt.

"I figured I could put you guys in a suite upstairs or something."

"Logan can sit outside though with Cody and your dad. I might stay outside too…can you call Andy? She can sit inside with the twins while they sleep and then I can get some fresh air and spend time with Lo." I moved the car in the direction of the house while I heard Troy moving around.

"That sounds like a good plan. Are you staying the entire night?" A coo from one of the girls came in the background causing a smile to reach to both points of my face.

"No, Logan needs rest and well…I need rest."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a few,"

"Will do." I hung up the phone and I played Logan's favorite music as we drove back to the house. I bit on my lip when we pulled in to the garage. Logan hopped out of the car dragging her backpack behind her. I followed inside as Troy was trying to quiet an upset Makenli. He handed her off to me as I took in her sweet cheeks.

"She's hungry. I'll change Logan before I leave, do you need any thing else?" I shook my head as he planted a quick kiss on my forehead and then picked up Logan spinning her around. Logan giggled as he took her down the stairs. I went into the living room to see Addy in the swing still asleep. I settled down onto the couch as I started to nurse Mac.

"I called Andy," Troy said coming back up the stairs, "She'll be at the stadium at six, call me when you get there and I'll help you get everybody inside okay?" I nodded my head in understanding as I glanced at the clock to see it was a little after three. "We should be there by five." I told him and he nodded his head with a tiny smile coming over his mouth, "You sure?" I nodded, "Positive."

He kissed me quickly, "Logan was playing with some toys downstairs. Do you need anything?" I shook my head, "Nope, I'm good." He smiled and nodded, "Love you,"

"Love you too," he kissed Mac on the head and then Addy as he picked up his stuff to leave. Makenli nursed quickly and once she burped I looked over at Addy who was still asleep. I decided to take this minute to get me ready for the night. I laid Makenli down in the rocker as she started to fall asleep. I went into the laundry room to pull down a pair of maternity jeggings and then I grabbed a Royals t-shirt and sweatshirt for after I nursed Adalyn. I quickly put make-up on and threw my hair up into a topknot.

Going back into the living room, Addy had stirred a bit so I decided to pack the diaper bag and make sure Logan had everything she would need. "Lolo," I called down to her and she called back, "Come here for a minute," Addy started to cry so I scooped her up and adjusted for nursing. She latched on and I threw a blanket over as Logan came up the stairs. Troy had dressed her into a pair of jeans with her combat boots and a long sleeve Royals shirt. "Do you want your North face Jacket?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "and Can you go grab it for mommy" she nodded and went running off to find it.

I moved around while Addy nursed to grab the final things we would need for the evening. I moved their car seats to the living room and went and grabbed their outfits for the night.

Logan came back with her jacket and I nodded my head, "Good, do you need anything else for tonight?" I asked her, she shook her head, "If you want to go back downstairs to keep playing you can, we are going to leave soon."

"Okay," she looked at Addy for a minute longer and then turned around to go downstairs. I shook my head when Addy pulled away; I burped her and then laid her down to be changed first.

After changing her diaper, I put on a grey Royal's onsie with a pair of royal blue leggings on over top. I put her little toes in a pair of socks as I kissed on her face. Addy cooed up at me as I put on the Royals hat they wore in the hospital. I then put her in the car seat and locked her in. She squirmed and cried for a minute until I gave her the pacifier.

I then quickly changed Makenli into the same outfit and slipped her into her car seat minutes later. She barely woke for any of it as I put their blankets over top and made sure they both had their pacifier. "Logan, sweetie, are you ready to leave?" I grabbed the bags after I slipped on my shirt and sweatshirt. "Yes!" she called back; I put the backpack on and then picked up each of the babies. "Go get in the car," I called back, I moved down the stairs with both car seats.

Logan was climbing into the car when I sat the car seats down on the ground. I put Makenli in behind the drivers seat and then I put Addy behind the passenger seat. Once they were both clicked into place, I doubled checked to make sure Logan was in place.

"You ready?" I asked putting the diaper bag into place and she nodded, "Do you have your pump on?"

She nodded again, "Okay, good," I made sure I had my phone, diaper bag, and anything else I would probably need. I sent a text to Troy that we were enroute to the stadium.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Logan asked impatiently as we sat in the car in the family parking lot, "For daddy," I replied as I checked my phone, he said he was on his way so I stayed put.

"Oh,"

I looked out my mirror to see Troy jogging up in his baseball pants and long sleeve shirt. I chewed on my lip as I opened the door; it concerned me that a cart didn't bring him.

"Hey," he said with a proud smile, I smiled, "We got out of the house all three of us," Troy laughed as Logan opened the door to the car and she smiled, "Hey Lo," he ruffled her hair as we both went in for a car seat, "Do you want to walk in or cart?"

"Cart," I said, "I have done more exercise today than I have in months," I whined, Troy laughed and nodded his head, he waved down a cart as he pulled Makenli's car seat out while I grabbed Addy's.

"Lo, can you carry the backpack?" I asked pushing hair out of my eyes, "Yes!" she cheered, I gave her the backpack and she grinned holding on to it. We climbed onto the cart and I said hello to Fred.

"Mrs. Bolton, it is very nice to see you again!" I smiled, "It is nice to see you again Fred," he drove us in while Troy and I balanced both car seats on our laps. Logan sat in the front with Fred as happy as could be.

Fans took notice of us as we drove in but once we disappeared behind the wall there was Josh and Zach. I laughed as we all hopped off to catch the elevator down. "We're here to help," Zach said and he first pick up Logan who squealed, Josh took Addy out of my hand and I smiled. "Thanks guys," we took the elevator down to the main floor when Mac woke back up. She started to cry from her seat as Troy bent down to unhook her.

"It couldn't be!" I took the jokes as the guys filtered out to greet me and mess with Logan. I saw Josh, Sal, and Jake take Logan off into the clubhouse as the rest of the guys began to meet the babies.

Troy wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me against him, I breathed closing my eyes, ""Okay, how do I which is which?" Max asked from the back, I opened my eyes to look, "Look at their hats," Troy said, Max looked down and Jace looked down at the other baby.

"I have Adalyn," Jace said satisfied, "Makenli," Max said with a nod, "That is clever," Brad smirked while I nodded my head, "Yea, we had to figure out if there was a possibility that they were identical and they are. I look at them and wonder how in the hell do they look so alike?" the group laughed as they passed the babies around when Danni came running into the room. I laughed as I hugged her quickly, "Hi!"

"Hi!"

We both shared a smile with each other and laughed while we hugged again. "You look fantastic!" she said looking at me, I smiled and thanked her. "No!" my eyes bolted up to Logan who came running into the room. Josh, Sal, and Jake coming after her. "No, no, those are my boys!" she pushed on Jace's leg with tears already in her eyes, "No," she sat on the floor and started to sob while I was frozen in my spot. Troy quickly swept her up off her feet and into his arms, she was screaming by this point.

I looked at her as the team gave looks between each other, "Logan," Jace handed off the baby to Danni as he went over to her, her eyes were puffy with tears as Jace smiled, a teammate that came in the middle of the year that Logan grew insanely attached too. "Come here," she lifted her arms to him and Troy gladly let her go. We both shared a worried look between each other as Logan grabbed onto Jace. "You're still my girl," Jace confirmed, "See," he took her over to his locker and pointed at the picture that she drew Jace earlier this year.

"Your picture is still hanging up." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder, "Holy hell," Zach muttered, "I told you it was bad," I whispered back to him, his eyes grew, "I do not want to have a second kid." I rolled my eyes, "If you are going to have a second kid do it now."

Jace came back over to me and he smiled, "She is requesting her momma, are you able to hold her?" my mouth opened to respond, "No," Troy came up behind me, "She isn't." I rolled my eyes and Jace laughed, "Okay, here you go Bolton," Troy took Logan and she started to whine. She looked over at me and I felt weak, "C'mon," I went out into the family area and I sat down on the couch. Troy put her in my lap; I then hugged her tightly while burying my nose into her hair. "I love you Lo, but they just want to meet the babies,"

"Boys are mine,"

I rubbed her arm, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to share." She pouted and started to cry again, "Oh Lo," I whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry baby girl, I'm sorry,"

"I want mommy back," I closed my eyes when Troy sat down next to us. His hand covered mine on Logan's back and he looked at me with a sad look. A look that told me that we had a serious issue on our hands.

Jealousy is a bitch.

* * *

 **Happy MONDAY! (Or Thursday. Short school week!) I hope you all have a great week and a very Happy Thanksgiving! I am sorry for the late update but I am just a very busy person. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Girl's Night

Chapter 4 – Girl's Night

 _Friday, September 12_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _93-53_

Gabi's POV

I yawned while my fingers dragged down Addy's back as she snuggled onto my chest. My eyes were blurring over but I was trying to stay awake while I watched the game unfold on the screen. Troy was still in pitching against Chicago and he had done fairly well. I knew his end was nearing but that only meant I could go to bed. Logan had fallen asleep a while ago and she was making this somewhat easy on me this time around.

She understood that I needed to pay attention to the babies but she was also being bribed with the fact that once Troy got home, we were going to have a girl's night. It was planned for tomorrow night and we were going to go get dinner together, go see a movie, and then grab some ice cream before coming home. Troy would give the girls their first bottles tomorrow afternoon when he got home to make sure they would take them okay.

Then on Sunday night we were having a friends day with everybody minus Josh and Zach who would still be away with the team. This would give Logan something else to look forward too and me to look forward too. I chewed on my lower lip as Troy struck out the side with 104 pitches and I knew he was done. I sent him a text message from my phone and then gingerly moved so that Addy didn't wake up. I rolled my lips together as I scooped up Mac as well.

I quietly walked down the hall and I eased them into the bassinet. My phone buzzed while I settled on the bed, "Hey," I answered, "Hi baby girl, how are you doing?" I smiled, "I'm okay, getting ready for a pump and then off to bed."

"How did the rest of the evening go?"

"She was good," I answered, "She behaved but she was just quiet." Troy sighed from the other end, "You pitched well,"

"My mind is other places,"

"We'll figure this out Troy," he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, "I think we need a date afternoon," I arched my eyebrow at his suggestion, "Can we take a nap during our date?" I whispered, he laughed, "You know, maybe we should drop the kids off and just take a fucking nap on Sunday,"

"Sounds like a good plan," I mumbled while I snuggled into the pillow. "I think I am going to forget pumping," I whispered, "You sound a bit tired,"

"Can we please have a date afternoon full of naps,"

"Mhm," he responded, "But you need to get to sleep now."

"Okay,"

"That didn't take a lot of convincing,"

"Nope,"

"G'night Brie,"

"Night Troy,"

"Love you,"

"Love you more,"

"Whatever,"

We both laughed and hung up.

* * *

Troy's POV

"To Troy's no-hitter,"

"And the birth of his twins," I laughed as the drinks clicked together and I downed my drink. It burned against the back of my throat when Zach hit the back of my shoulder, "Time to celebrate Troy boy," I smiled while a beer was slid my direction, I nodded to Jace on the end and he saluted me, "Why do I feel bad?" I questioned, Zach smiled, "Because your wife is at home with two newborn babies and a five-year old who is angry,"

I laughed rubbing the back of my head, "Yea," he smiled at me while he ordered me a shot, "You might want to loosen up a little bit." He said, "Gabi gave you her blessing to be here, use it, sleep," I shook my head, "I haven't slept that well. I kind of miss being at home."

"Those girls are beautiful,"

"All four of them," Zach laughed a little and I smiled, "I really do wish I was on my way home right now." Zach slid into the seat next to me, "I bet, I was the same way after Hanson was born. I just wanted to be with him and Alex." I nursed my beer and peeled at the label while I sat and thought about everything. "You're a parent. If Hanson was acting the way Logan is right now, what would you do?" Zach sighed, "Let it ride the wave it's on." I frowned, "You say that but,"

"I know, it could be different in the moment but maybe you just let her ride it out. She'll get bored with it eventually and it might take a while." I rolled my eyes, "I don't get it, she was so excited for the babies to come and then she kind of fell apart." Zach nodded his head when Josh straddled the seat on the other side of me. "Why are you just drinking a beer, this night is basically celebrate you," he took my beer out of my hands and ushered to the bartender.

"This man needs something stronger than a beer," I laughed grabbing my beer away from him, "Stop, I have to get up in the morning and go home. I can't be that hung-over."

"I beg to differ," Josh muttered, "You don't get much of a chance away from screaming children," I rolled my eyes again at his obnoxious comment, "Alex is pregnant," Zach blurted, we both looked over at him and he let a grin slip onto his face. I laughed, "Dude!" I shoved his shoulder and he smirked, "We have been trying but also keeping it on the down low. She is about eight weeks along,"

"That's fucking fantastic," Josh, muttered, "Oh come on, you love your daughter," I said, "Yea, but now everybody is having more than one. You were the last dude!"

"No, Ellie and Chase…"

"She'll be knocked up here sooner or later. Emerson is getting bigger," Zach and I laughed when three drinks were slid to me. I raised an eyebrow at the bartender and his eyes dragged to the two blondes sitting on a barstool. Zach and Josh looked over as well, Josh let out a low whistle, "Wow," he muttered, I looked down at the drinks and back up to the girls. They were smirking while looking over at me and I wondered their end game.

"Look at those breasts," Josh muttered, I rolled my eyes, "You guys can have them,"

"You didn't even look at those girls," I pulled my cell phone and the picture of my four girls at home popped up, "Josh, those are the only girls I want to look at," Josh groaned, "Bolton, you are getting soft in your old age. You can at least look,"

"Even if I looked, I wouldn't be impressed." Zach laughed, "Josh, you keep forgetting that our best friend here is head over heels in love with his wife and has been for how many years now?" I looked at my drink and I smiled, "Thirteen years,"

"Minus six months," I shot a look at Josh, "Really?" he snorted, "Actually, I bet you could minus a whole year off of that after your nasty fighting earlier," I groaned finishing my beer, "I'm out of here." I mumbled, "Whoa, whoa, Josh, stop pissing him off." Jace said coming back over, "I'm not pissing him off!"

"Him leaving begs to differ!" Jace pushed me back against the stool, "Sit Bolton, my friend here needs another drink," he said pointing, I bit on my tongue and put a fake smile on my face. I just wanted to go to bed and then wake up and magically be home where I could look at my girls.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 13_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _94-53_

I pushed eggs around on the stove while Logan colored on the counter. The twins were sleeping against my chest in the wrap, "Mommy, are we going out tonight?" I nodded my head, "We sure are," I answered with a smile, "Just you and I," I responded looking at her with a smile. She grinned, "Good! What are we going to do?" I slid her breakfast onto the plate and then I gave it to her. "I think we are going to get our nails done together, after that we are going to get some dinner together and then go see the Peanuts movie."

She squealed, "Yes! Can we dress up?" I smiled over at her, "We sure can," she giggled and tapped her fingers together. I laughed at her while I ran my fingers through her hair. "No babies?" I shook my head, "No babies," I answered, "But mommy is going to bring that machine with me and in the car in-between dinner and the movie we're going to play a game but that is the only thing we are doing with the babies tonight."

She looked at me skeptical, "Pinky promise." I said sticking my finger out, she smiled and shook my pinky. "Atta girl, we are going to have fun tonight okay?" she nodded with a big smile and I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. I started to clean up the mess around the kitchen when I heard the garage door lift. Logan had asked for breakfast for lunch so I knew that was Troy finally getting in from the road trip. I smiled when the door opened.

"Where are my girls?" Logan gasped from her spot when Troy appeared in the kitchen. "Daddy!" he laughed and he went over to her first, something we had talked about, and kissed her forehead. "How are you Lolo?" she grinned up at him, "Mommy made me breakfast for lunch," Troy nodded looking down at the plate, "Is it good?" she nodded, "I am excited! Mommy said we are having a girl's night!" Troy looked up at me with a smile, "You sure are,"

He kissed the back of her head again while she continued to eat when he came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and he grinned kissing my lips. "Did you get some rest last night?"

"The usual," I replied, "Better than less," I nodded my head in agreement when he kissed the top of each of the girl's heads. "How is Addy Mac," I smiled as he kissed me again, "They are both sleepy and should be wanting their first bottle soon," Troy smiled, "I am going to take a fast shower. I still smell like smoke and alcohol from the bar last night. They were all happy that they got to treat me to a night out and get me as drunk as possible."

"Okay, once you are done they will want to eat. I'll heat up there bottles in about ten minutes,"

"I'll be back in about ten and Brie…" I looked up at him as his blue eyes sparkled, "Are you busy Monday night?" I eyed him with curiosity, "Besides tending to your children?" he smirked, "Besides that," I shook my head, "Nope, nothing," he nodded, "Good, I plan to celebrate seven years of you being my wife that night," my cheeks rose with color while he disappeared down the hallway when I started to freak out. I completely forgot about our anniversary, I looked down at the twins and I placed them in their swings.

"Mommy," I glanced up at Logan as she played with her t-shirt she was wearing. "Yea?" I said as I made sure the babies were good and then returned to Logan, "Can we cuddle?" she asked, her eyes were heavy with sleep and I smiled, "That sounds like a good idea," I told her, "How about in twenty minutes we go downstairs and cuddle in your bed. We can both take a nice long nap together?" she nodded her head while I turned on her favorite show. I grabbed the bags of breast milk that I had thawed overnight; I dumped it into two bottles while I heated the first one up.

I then found my breast pump and started to hook that up when Troy came back down the stairs with his wet hair pressed against his forehead, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He gave me one of those devil smiles and I shook my head, he came over and he quickly dropped a kiss onto my lips. "I missed you," I smiled up at him, "I missed you, mostly at two in the morning when they were both crying." Troy laughed, "I felt guilty yesterday going out,"

"Don't, you deserved it." Troy rolled his eyes at me and I smiled, "Makenli would like to eat," I whispered to him, he smiled, "I'll be back," he walked into the living room where he picked up Makenli and returned. He reached for the bottle I warmed up; he tested the temperature just like when he did when Logan was little. Makenli squirmed in his arms and he just smiled at her as she rested in his big arms. He put the tip of the bottle against her lips and she happily took it from him.

"Atta girl," he looked down at her and I couldn't help but smile at him, "After I am done here, Logan asked me to snuggle so we are going to go to her room and snuggle." Troy looked up with a nod, "Good, and I am serious. We're going out Monday night, okay?" I bit down on my lip, "Okay, who is watching our three children?" I asked him since he had everything planned out. "Cody is going to take Logan and she is going to have big sister boot camp at his house while the twins go to my parents house."

I hesitated and he shook his head, "Not an option. I even played with having the twins stay the night but I figured you would throw a fit." I snorted, "You got that right, I am not ready for that yet."

"Well Logan is staying the night with Cody and because her and Ben go to the same school now it is non issue," I sighed, "Okay,"

"Brie, I haven't gotten one on one time with you in a very long time," I looked at him and I nodded, "I know, I miss having adult interaction." He smiled and came over to kiss my forehead. "Looks like Mac likes getting a bottle from her daddy," I said as I stroked the top of her head. Her fingers were clutched onto Troy's shirt while she ate. "I think I like doing it." I smiled leaning into him and he kissed the top of my head again.

"Mommy, I am sleepy," Logan came into the room dragging her blanket behind her. "I'm almost done Lo," she nodded returning to the living room, as I was almost finished. I unhooked everything, stored it in the freezer and then I looked at Troy. "Adalyn's bottle is sitting on the counter waiting to be warmed. I'm taking Logan downstairs, come get me if you need some back up," Troy laughed, "Not a chance, go," I smiled as I turned, "Lo, are you ready for a nap?"

She came running over as we went downstairs together. She jumped onto her bed and I followed, we both cuddled close while adjusting the blankets. She snuggled against me and I couldn't help but grow excited for my evening with Logan. It has been a rough go around getting adjusted and I am pretty sure a night out with her was the step in the right direction.

* * *

"What if it doesn't go well," I stressed, I pulled on a pair of my nice maturity jeans and Troy laughed, "Gabs, you are both going to have a good afternoon together. You just fed the girls and they both took bottles like nobody's business. Go out with Lo girl and have a good night. You know what you need to do." I sighed and Troy rubbed my shoulders, "My other girls and I are going to have a good night doing whatever pleases us so please, have fun," he kissed my neck and I leaned back against him.

His hard chest pressed into my back while his arms wrapped around me, "Do you have any idea how much I miss you and I," I whispered, he sighed, "I know," he answered, "Monday night though," I smiled while he pressed a kiss into my temple. I pulled away while I put on a plaid button up over my nursing tank. I paired it with a white scarf that was fluffy and my brown riding boots. "Momma!" Logan came bouncing into the room wearing a pair of leggings with a long sweater.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" she grinned nodding up at me, "Just like yours!" my eyes reflected in the mirror across the room to see my hair that was tossed into a messy ponytail. I also took note in the bags underneath my eyes that make-up couldn't cover up and the lack of color in my face. "I'll do my best," I sat her down and I glanced up at Troy, "Can you got find her combat boots?" Troy looked at her outfit and turned his head, "Black or brown?"

"Sparkly black!" Logan instructed, Troy smiled, "Yes ma'am," she giggled at Troy while I played with her hair. I pulled it back into a ponytail but I also braided it back and made it look more like a mess while mine was a tired mess. She jumped up, "I want to see it,"

"Sit back down and I'll take a picture," I instructed, she smiled while sitting on her bottom and I took a picture of the back. I showed her and she looked at it in awh, "Thank you mommy," she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. "You are more than welcome," I kissed the top of her head when Troy returned with the shoes. He helped Logan slip them onto her feet while I finished getting ready.

"Alright, I need a picture of my girls," Troy said with his mouth-watering smile. I looked over at Logan, "Where do you want to take the picture?" I asked her, she pushed her lips out in thought and she bounced out the door, "Outside!" I laughed while Troy smiled at me, "You have everything?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I put the cooler in the car already and my breast pump is in there. Call me Troy if things get out of hand,"

He shook his head, "Not a chance." I looked at him, "Troy," he smiled, "Sorry. You are enjoying this night with Logan, now go, you have pictures to be in." I shook my head while I went downstairs. Logan was waiting impatiently at the door with her hands on her hips. I shook my head with a smile when I eased her into my arms. "Gabi," I looked over at Troy with an innocent look, "What?" he gave me that look that told me I was pushing it.

"Oh come on Troy, I am fine, I am holding my daughter." Troy shook his head while Logan wrapped her legs around me while I kissed on her face. She giggled and I smiled at her, "Alright you two, you better go." Troy smiled at the both of us and wrapped his arms around us tightly. "Daddy!" Logan shrieked while squeezing us, I laughed while he kissed the both of our heads. "I love you guys,"

"Love you too Daddy,"

"Be good for mommy, understood?" Logan nodded her head and I put her down on the ground, "I love you too," he kissed me softly on the lips, "Have fun, don't stress," I nodded my head against his cheek when I took Logan's hand and we disappeared down the hallway. Logan dragged me down the stairs where we both climbed into the car. She buckled her seatbelt in the back of Troy's car and she smiled up at me. "Do you want to get Starbucks?" I asked her, she nodded her head with an excited grin.

"Caramel Steamed Milk?" I questioned, "With extra whip!" she requested, I shook my head with a smile, "With extra whip."

* * *

"What color do you want?" I asked, she examined the wall closely and then looked at her outfit. "What color are you getting?" she asked looking up at me, she held her tiny Starbucks cup in her hand looking too grown up for her own good. I scanned the wall myself while rubbing my lips together, "I think I am going to do a black with sparkles." I told her, "I want to do blue sparkles!" I nodded with a smile while I grabbed two different choices and let her choose.

"That one!" she pointed to the dark Royal blue in my left hand, "Good choice," I took it away from her and she giggled, the lady took us back into the corner where they normally took me. "I see we are treating this princess to a day," Kacie said from her chair, I nodded my head with a smile, "We figured we could use some time away from two babies, right Lo?" she nodded her head with a smile as she scooted close to the table. She put her drink on the table while she positioned herself.

I looked at Kacie with a smile, "Can you do something special for me?" I asked quietly leaning across, "Can you try and make her nails look like Cinderella or some princess? She is having a rough go at it with the twins at home and I am trying to make her feel as special as possible." Kacie nodded with a smile and then leaned over to her partner. They whispered quietly and the girl smiled, "My name is Lee,"

"Lee, it is very nice to meet you. I am Gabi and this is my oldest daughter Logan,"

"Do you have any siblings, Logan?" Logan shifted uncomfortably in the chair and Kacie looked over at her while she began to file my nails. "Yea," Logan said quietly, her head tucked down, I gave a soft smile as I looked up at Kacie and Lee, "Tonight is a baby free zone huh?" Logan finally grinned and nodded, "No babies," Kacie laughed, "Can I ask your mommy one question about them?" Logan thought about it and then nodded her head.

"Two girls correct?" I nodded my head, "Identical twin girls,"

"How old are they?"

"Two weeks on Sunday,"

"Wow, still wrinkly and you are out of the house?" I laughed, "A five-year old has demanding attention." She gave a smile while we continued on the nails; Kacie dropped the baby talk and the girl's clearly entertained Logan as they did both of our fingers. Logan wiggled in her chair while they painted, "So what else are you lovely ladies doing tonight?" my eyes glanced over at Logan, "Lo, what else are we doing tonight?"

She looked over at me with her wide blue eyes, the innocent look that swept across her face and the gracious smile. "Mommy and I are going to get dinner at Noodles and then go see Peanuts!" Lee gasped, "Oh my goodness! That is amazing! What are you going to eat at Noodles?" Logan rubbed her lips together, "I am going to get Mac and Cheese,"

"Yummy!" Kacie exclaimed, "I am excited," Logan, said, "Are you in school Logan?"

"Kindergarten!"

"What is your favorite thing to do?" Kacie asked Logan, Logan pondered the question, "Going to daddy's baseball games." Lee smiled, "Is that why you chose sparkly blue?" Logan shrugged, "My favorite color is blue." Lee nodded her head and they played songs in the back of the salon. My nails were done first and I took pictures of Logan. She was happy as could be letting somebody paint her nails. I sent a picture to Troy and he sent one back of the girls hanging with each other.

I turned the phone towards Kacie and she gasped, "How beautiful!" I nodded with a smile as Lee finished Logan up, "All done," Lee said, Logan pulled her nails back and she gasped, "Ohmygod mommy look!" she screeched and she stretched her fingers out for me to see. I couldn't help but look in awh while the blue sparkles had little hints of Cinderella across the five fingers. I couldn't help but let tears fill my eyes, "Lee, those are beautiful,"

"Gabi, sweetie, no tears in the salon," Kacie said, I laughed, "I am over emotional recently," I sniffed, I looked up at Logan, "Did you tell Ms. Lee thank you?" she shook her head and turned to latch a big hug on Ms. Lee. She laughed while I hugged Kacie from the side. I went over paid for the both of us, Logan skipped over with her Starbucks cup. "You have a good afternoon Bolton ladies, Ms. Logan, come back and see us soon okay?" Kacie winked at her and I giggled, Logan nodded, "I'll be back soon,"

I shook my head with a small smile and walked out the door. I stopped towards the brick wall for a good background drop. I pulled Logan closer to me as I squatted down. "Come here," I pulled her in and she laughed while we held our Starbuck cups up and took two or three pictures. I then made her stick her fingers out for a picture of her nails. I escorted her to the car and drove across town to the Noodles and Company. Logan babbled incoherently in the back about being excited for mac and cheese.

* * *

I stroked Logan's hair while her eyes trained on the giant screen in front of her. The popcorn had been eaten and scattered across the floor, her fist still clutched the candy that she chose tightly. She smiled at a scene that I paid little attention too while I just watched her. This evening had been fun and I am glad to put a smile on her face again. After this though, we would be going home and the night would magically end. I wanted to just ask her a couple of questions about the twins and making her life easier but I had refrained all night.

Once the credits began to roll across the screen and the lights flickered on above us, Logan looked at me with a big smile on her face. "Did you like it?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "I did," I smoothed her hair back away from her face. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked I tried to keep my eyes open the entire movie, which was a challenge.

She looked down at her nails and she shook her head, "No," I frowned because maybe the talk would come up naturally, "Why not?" I began to pick up the trash around us and she jumped out of her chair. "You're going to go back to the babies," she whispered. I bent down to be closer to her, "Lolo," she lifted her eyes to meet mine and I gave her a reassuring smile. "You know I love you a lot right?" she nodded her head that pout breaking from her face.

"The babies are very, very tiny and they still need a lot from me like when they were in my belly." Logan hesitated taking a step away from me but I just moved an inch closer. "You are still very important to my though. Once we a week we will go out and do something together. Just you and I okay?"

She let a tiny smile break onto her face, "But you have to be good at home. Daddy is going to start staying with the team all the time and you're going to have to be my big girl helper,"

"What does that do?" I stood up and grabbed our things as we headed towards the exit. Once I dumped the trash I picked her up and she nestled into my cheek. "Doing all of your chores that you have, making sure we change your site on time, and helping mommy when I need some extra help."

"I can do that?" I nodded, "Good, if you can do that we will go out once a week and have some mommy and Logan time okay?" she nodded her head and let out a long yawn. I put her into the car and she crawled to get in her car seat. Starting the car I drove out of the movie theater parking lot and towards home.

Logan was already starting to fall asleep in the back because the afternoon had been long into the evening. My phone buzzed in the cup holder to see my dad calling me. I picked it up, "Hey, I hope I am not waking you up."

"Not at all. Logan and I went out tonight."

"How did that go?"

"Really well," I responded, "What's up?"

"I didn't know if you could help me out next weekend…" I squinted, "With what?"

"Your mom and I decided we need a little break from this teenage tension house and we just want to get away for the weekend." I snorted, "and you want to put them in my house?"

"I figured it would be good for Logan to be around her aunt and uncle, you could focus on the twins with Troy,"

"Dad…"

"If not that is fine, we will find a friend for them but you were my first option." I sighed, "I guess as long as they behave here, I don't have time to be dealing with them and their attitudes lately."

"Lilly will be fine with you…it's Cam," I sighed, "I'll be more than happy to let my siblings come over for the weekend. Where are you and mom off too?"

"Cayman Islands,"

"For the weekend?" I said with a laugh, "We leave Thursday night and get back Monday afternoon."

"Long flight for a short amount of time,"

"It will be used wisely," I laughed, "Alright, I gotta go," he bid his goodbye when I pulled into the driveway. I peered into the back and noticed that Logan was fast asleep. I smiled because she had a good day today.

I shut the car off, I got out and I opened the back door. Logan moved her head and she opened her eyes to reveal the clear blue. "You ready to go see Daddy?" she nodded her head while rubbing her eyes. She jumped out and she raised her arms to be carried. Troy wasn't going to be happy but I couldn't help it. I picked her up and she wrapped herself around me. We walked into the house where Skip greeted us, "Hey buddy,"

I walked up the stairs with her on my shoulder and ventured into the living room where I heard the TV on. I smiled at the sight in front of me; Troy was laying in the recliner with both of the girls lying on his chest. They were already in a pair of purple PJ's and a little hat on their heads. Troy's eyes were closed and the TV was playing softly following along with the Royals game.

"Do you want to go put your PJ's on?" she nodded into my shoulder and I put her on the ground. She went running down the stairs while I smoothed my jeans out. I went over to the couch and kissed Troy's forehead.

He jumped startled and his blue eyes filled mine, he squeezed the girls closer to him and I smiled, "Having a good nap?" I questioned, he nodded his head still slightly confused. "How was your night?" I asked, I peeled Makenli from his arms and I snuggled her. "Good, we have been doing a lot of this." I looked around and I noticed how clean it was, "Did you clean?" I questioned, he nodded, "Yea, I picked everything up, did several loads of laundry, dishes…" I smiled, "Troy Bolton," he smiled back at me, "Let's go tuck our big daughter in," I laid down Makenli and Troy rested Adalyn right next to her.

We both bounced down the stairs and Logan grinned at the sight of Troy. "Daddy, daddy look at my nails," she showed off her fingers and Troy picked her up easily, "Those are super pretty,"

"Thank you! I like mommy's too," I smiled at her when Troy laid her down on the bed. "Can we read a book?" she asked, Troy nodded, "Of course, which book would you like?"

She pondered and picked up a book about cats, I laid next to her while I listened to Troy read the book to her. I stroked her hair until she was fast asleep when Troy helped me out of the bed. He quickly checked her blood sugar and then we both crept back upstairs.

Peeking over at the girls I smiled to see they were still sleeping, Troy sat down on the couch, his eyes lifted to watch the game when I walked over to him. He flickered his attention to me when I slipped my legs around his waist.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" he asked me quietly, I smiled while I wrapped my arms around his neck. My lips pressed to his and he seemed shocked by this at first and then his hands pulled me in closer.

His lips moved against mine, his lips parted slightly for my tongue to brush against his teeth. He moaned, "Where did this come from?" I pressed my nose into his neck while we both caught our breath. "I told you, I missed you."

He laughed, "I didn't realize you missed me like that," I nodded my head, "We only share like two second kisses when Mr. Bolton, I love our twenty minute kisses."

"Well for that," Troy pushed me back against the couch and he crawled on top of me until his lips met mine. "I would have to agree Mrs. Bolton,"

His lips moved over mine while I breathed in the scent of Troy Bolton. His hands ran down my side, "We're going to have to stop," he whispered in my ear a couple of minutes later. "I know," I replied, "I need to feed the girls anyways," Troy dropped down on the other side of me, his nose pressing into my neck as his warm breath blew on my face.

"How many weeks?" he questioned, I laughed, "Two weeks and you're already counting down?" he gave a sly grin, "These six weeks give me horrifying nightmares of those three months we spent apart a couple of times…" I laughed as I turned to give him a quick kiss. "Good for you that we are still in each other sights." Troy smiled while I pushed off the couch. "Will you grab Addy?"

"Of course, how did your night with Logan go?" I sighed as I picked up Mac and headed for the kitchen to grab water. "It went really well. She had fun doing big girl things and she really enjoyed the movie."

"Did you have fun?" he asked, I nodded, "Yes, I forgot how much fun it is to be around Lo like that. She smiled and laughed all night. We only talked about the babies once and it was a good conversation."

Troy nodded as we retreated to our bedroom, he sat down on his side of the bed while I laid down Mac, and I changed into my clothes and let out a long yawn. "What did you and the girls do tonight?" I asked, Troy lay on his side with Addy, "We watched TV, cleaned the house, watched the Royals, ate some food, didn't we," his eyed looked at Addy with a smile and I couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

 _Sunday, September 14_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _94-54_

My eyes opened with a soft tap to my shoulder, Logan was standing before me with her blanket clutched tightly in her hand. Her blue eyes were spread open with fear and I could see a hint of tears behind her eyes.

"Lolo," I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," she whimpered, I scooted over in the bed but met with resistance called Troy. I nudged him a little harder, "What?" he mumbled, "Move over," he let out a groan as he rolled onto his back and scooted over. Logan climbed in our bed and Troy sighed, "Lo, what's wrong?" Troy asked she wedged herself in his grasp while pressing her face into his bare chest.

"Logan?" Troy looked down at her and then at me for an explanation, "Bad dream," I said with a sleepy shrug. "She's crying," Troy sat up a little bit and pulled Logan into his grasp. "Lo," he said quietly, she didn't say anything but I knew from Troy's concerned face that she was still crying.

I scooted closer and rubbed her back with my hand. Logan was prone to nightmares and dreams that caused this reaction. It broke my heart because she was easily scared by most of them. Troy reached over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand table. "Brie, get some sleep," he said quietly, my face fell a little, "No, you guys are okay. Stay," I told him, Logan's eyes were red with tears. Troy hesitated, "Gabs,"

"The girls will want to eat soon anyways, I am okay," Troy nodded and he relaxed back in the bed. "Lo, do you want some milk?" she nodded her head in Troy's shoulder. I shifted out of bed and Troy looked at me, "Brie,"

"I got it," I told him, moving out of the room I went downstairs and quickly decided that I would bottle feed the girls because it is faster and then pump once Logan falls back asleep. I warmed up two of the bottles for the twins while I poured a cup of milk for Logan and put a top on. I waited the necessary minutes for the bottles to be warm when I climbed down the hallway again.

Logan was resting in Troy's arms when he noticed three drinks in my hands. "Huh, this will be interesting," I laughed and I crawled back onto the bed. I gave Logan her milk and then turned on our TV. I flipped through Netflix until I found a show for her to watch. Troy slowly scooted her to the middle of the bed between us. I slid out of the bed while I grabbed Mac and Addy from their bassinet. I gave Troy Mac and he took a bottle and I settled in with Addy. Logan looked at the both of us for a moment and then just laid back.

After the show ended, I pressed to start the next one but Logan sat up instead and she looked at the twins. "Is that milk?" she asked curiously, I nodded, "It is special milk," I told her; she nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. "Do you want to help?" I asked her; she looked at Addy eating and her eyes scrunched up. Troy silently observed the both of us when Logan shook her head no. "Okay, do you want to watch the rest of this show?" she nodded and sat back down leaning into me. Troy sighed with a shake of his head while he burped Makenli. Troy shifted out of the bed and he laid Mac back down and then he looked at Addy who was resting on my shoulder now.

"What me to take her? I know you need to probably pump now," I nodded and he took her from me. I grabbed my breast pump and hooked that up as Troy shut off most of the lights and then crawled back into bed next to Logan. He pulled her closer to him and she pressed her face into his chest. "You okay Lo?" he asked, she nodded her head. "Can I stay in here?" my eyes peered at the clock that read four fifteen, Troy looked at me and I nodded because the next feeding Logan would probably be ready to get up in the morning.

"Only for you sweet girl," she fell asleep rather quickly after that. She was tucked in Troy's embrace while I finished. After I was done I unhooked and took the breast milk downstairs. I put it in the freezer and then went back upstairs. I laid my head down on the pillow while I looked at the innocence of Logan's face playing in front of me. I wish I could help her understand the siblings more but we were making progress in the right direction. She understood that things weren't going back and now I believe she was just taking time to accept that. All is due in time.

* * *

"How is the jealousy thing going?" I sighed while I put pizza onto a plate for Logan, "It's definitely going," I replied looking up at Alex, she gave me a smile, "I just hope Hanson doesn't do what Logan is doing, I mean, I love Logan but I don't know if I can handle that."

I looked up at her confused and she gave me a broad grin, "Oh my god! Alex!" she laughed and I launched a hug to her body. "I am so happy for you!" she smiled, "Good! Now those twins of yours won't grow up without a buddy," she helped me carry the pizza into the kitchen where many little mouths were waiting to be fed.

"Adult beverages out back," Troy called, he was cradling Mac in his arms while I shared a smile with him.

"Mr. Bolton told me he was taking you out tomorrow," Mallory, said coming up behind me, I bit on my lip with a smile, "Our anniversary,"

"That has to be good for your relationship,"

"Except that we can't do what we want to do," Mallory and Alex laughed, "I can't believe you even want too." I smirked, "Have you seen my husband guys?" they both looked in Troy's direction. His had on backwards, a fitted Royals t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a baby in the crook of his arm.

"Okay, yea, I could have sex with your husband," Mallory agreed, "Even two weeks post delivery of twins because if I had to look at that all day…"

"See?" they laughed and we went back into the kitchen to get some food for ourselves. I glanced around for Addy to see she had landed in Ellie's arms. "Okay, no, serious, how do you look at him all day like that?" Mallory asked, "I wish Josh looked that good,"

"Being a professional athlete helps," Alex commented, "I mean, Zach looks pretty similar," I looked back over at Troy who was laughing with Cody and Chase. "Ugh, why did I not wait until Gabi had all of the connections?" I stifled a laugh and I walked over to Troy. I slid my arms around his waist, my head pressing in his back, he was in the middle of a conversation but he moved his hand to cover mine.

"When do you join the team again?" Chase asked him, Troy sighed, "I'll probably go everyday again when they get back from this long road trip, and I'll go back for my next start which is Wednesday. They fly home that night though so I'll fly back with the team."

Cody grinned, "He wants to be at home, don't let him lie to you guys," I couldn't help but let a smile slip onto my face, "So what? I love being with my girls and they are going to grow up fast,"

I couldn't help but into the conversation, "I would love for them to weigh like eight pounds so we can feed like once a night instead of three times a night." Troy laughed which caused vibrations to fill me. I moved to stand next to him and my eyes landed on Makenli sleeping in his arms. "You even want one feeding?" Cody asked, I nodded my head, "Yea, I love having that hour of really quiet time with them but only once a night. The third time is a bit excessive."

My eyes watched Makenli and I glanced at Troy, "Do you want me to go put her in our room so you can eat and have a drink?"

"I'm not drinking tonight," Troy said, I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, do you want me to take her still?"

"I got her," I nodded my head with a smile while I backed away from them. Cody sent me a smile back while I leaned against the counter and watched the kids eat.

* * *

Troy's POV

"How's Gabi doing?" my hands lowered Makenli into the bassinet and I smiled, "Good, she has been pretty happy minus the few emotional meltdowns from going to one kid to three."

"And the lack of sleep and lack of eating and the lack of everything else that could lead to tears," I laughed turning to Cody, "Yea," I answered, I walked to the door and he sighed, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty tired but I am moving and living, Logan has been having nightmares recently so you know, the three times a night with the twins and then Logan never picks the same time," Cody laughed, "Becs and I are more than happy to give you guys a break from Lo," I leaned back against the wall as I let out a long breath, "It's getting better. I mean…she doesn't really want to talk about them or even look at them but the other night she laid in bed with us while we fed them."

"She's co-existing." I announced while rubbing my forehead, "You ready for post season?" I groaned, "Yes, I am so excited for it but I am also not sure how everything is going to happen. I want Gabi at every game and I want Logan at every game,"

"So do it,"

"Gabi is going to need help,"

"Your parents will go, her parents will be there,"

"Yea, I know, she is already tired and then all of the travel,"

"It is an experience and the first post season she was heavily pregnant, the second post season, you had Logan who was getting ready to turn one and then one after that and she worked both of those."

I chewed on my lip, "She can finally enjoy one,"

"Enjoy might be a strong word."

"Troy," Cody shoved my shoulder, "Fine, really, I want you to go…" Cody rolled his eyes, "I can't take that much time off work but I will be there for every start and of course every single home game." I closed my eyes leaning back while I shook my head, "I have a feeling this is going to be a good year,"

"Good, hey, Brett emailed me and they want to do a thing this winter back in New Mexico…a small weekend with the old team. I know that you are busy but we all have families now and we haven't all seen each other in a while."

"December or January," I told him, I smiled, "That would actually be a lot of fun. We haven't had the team together in quite some time. Have you told Lance and Gary?" he nodded his head with his own smile. "We thought about doing it in KC to play against one of their teams, like their 18 team, but Lance suggested that we play against the ones in New Mexico. He needs to go down there anyways."

"Hell yea, I am totally game for this." He nodded while we went down the hall to where the rest of the group was. My eyes searched for Gabi and she was in the chair in the corner by the fire, her legs were tucked underneath of her while she held a bottle of water tightly in her hands.

I broke away from Cody and went over to her, she looked up at me and a smile grew on her face. "Hi," she said, "Hi," I answered. I sat down on her legs and she laughed, "Troy,"

"What," I asked innocently; she laughed again when I nudged her over in the chair. She pushed up until I slid underneath and pulled her into my lap. My arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into my chest. "This is good," she whispered into my ear, I nodded with a smile while kissing her cheek. She leaned back against me while the rest of the group filtered around.

"The kids are all watching a movie," Mallory said, Collin was sitting close to her and we all let out a sigh of relief that they were all sitting and not destroying everything yet.

The Royals game was on in the corner and my eyes lingered there for a little while until they brought my attention away from it. "Wishing you were there?" Melissa asked, I smiled shaking my head no, "Nope, I am good right here. I mean, yes, I miss being with the team but also really happy to be spending this time with my family." Gabi let out a sigh and I could feel her smile, I tightened my grip on her while pressing my lips into her neck. She squeezed my hand and I breathed because this is exactly where I needed to be.

* * *

 _Monday, September 15_ _th_ _, 2025 – 7_ _th_ _anniversary_

 _94-55_

Troy leaned back while I breathed in the fresh air around the both of us. The radio was on and we were listening to the game so Troy kept in the know of what was happening. He rubbed a circle on my knee while my eyes gazed of the lake and the sun setting over the corner. "You are deep in thought," Troy brushed my hair away from the back of my neck and he planted a small kiss on the back of my neck. I turned my head to face him and he smiled, "I'm just tired," he smiled stroking my face.

"I love that you have a great reason for being tired," I smiled back at Troy and he eased me into his grasps. This evening we had dropped Logan off for big sister boot camp at the Newman's and then the twins off with Troy's parents while we went out to dinner. It was a nice night out after spending the last two weeks with infants. Troy smiled into my ear, "Hang on," he stood up and went around to the front of his car and he began to play a song. I began to listen and I smiled.

"Troy," he stretched his hand out, "Mrs. Bolton, seven years ago, we danced to this song for our first dance as a married couple, can we do it again?" I couldn't deny the smile that made my knees weak. I put my hand into his and he grasped it as he pulled me closer to him. My arms stretched around his neck and his hands made me as close to him as possible. "What do you remember the most about our wedding day?" I asked him, Troy couldn't help but grin at the question.

"I remember how stunning you looked. You were drop dead beautiful that night and I just wanted to take you to the hotel right then and there instead of actually marrying you." I giggled, "Anything else?" Troy thought about it for a moment, "I remember thinking that I was marrying my best friend," I gasped shoving him as My Best Friend by Tim McGraw played through the speakers of his truck. "Cheesy!" I called, he shook his head, "Truth, you are my best friend Gabi and everyday I fall even more in love with you."

"I love you," I kissed him and Troy ran his hands down my body, "What do you remember the most?" Troy asked me, I knew exactly what I remember most from that day because it is the only thing I ever thought about when I thought about our wedding. "You know, most people remember getting ready or the vows or the reception but Troy Bolton, I always knew I married the right one because when I think of our wedding day…I think of your smile. You were so happy that day and it is the first thing. Always."

He gave me another smile and I closed my eyes to rest my head against his chest. The pattern of his heartbeat relaxed me and I took in a deep breath. The song ended and Troy didn't let go for several minutes. "I have your gift," he said once he finally let go. I finally looked up and a shock went through my system. I covered my mouth in surprise and Troy turned around concerned. "What?" he asked me, "Are you okay?" tears filled my eyes and I shook my head, "I forgot. I forgot to get you a present," Troy's face softened and he grabbed me by the wrists, "Gabi," he said softly, "I forgot, I am a horrible wife. I completely forgot," I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me.

"Gabs," he said softly, I wouldn't meet his eyes, "Gabriella," I wiped away the tears when he lifted me up. He sat me on the tailgate of the truck and his fingers slipped underneath of my chin. He pushed my head up and his eyes looked into mine, "Brie," he said quietly, "You are not a horrible wife, tell me, please, what happened two weeks ago?" I didn't answer him as I tried to keep my tears from falling further. He sighed, "Gabi, we had two babies two weeks ago. After that you have come home and been dealing with Logan and our two newborns who don't weigh a lot."

"That doesn't excuse me, you got me a gift," he laughed gently, "Brie, I have left the state since the girls have been born." I looked at him and more tears filled my eyes, he shook his head with a small laugh while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me into his chest while I cried, "I'm sorry," he kissed the top of my head softly, "You have nothing to be sorry for," I let out a little laugh and pulled back to look at him, "I forgot our anniversary, then I forgot to get you something, and now I am crying on our anniversary,"

Troy tucked a strand of hair behind my ear; "You're an amazing woman Brie with a lot going on, now, are we okay?" I nodded while I sniffled while his lips pressed to my forehead. He then reached behind him and handed me the gift. I shook my head, "I don't deserve this," I told him quietly, he laughed, "Gabs, listen, two weeks ago you gave me two more girls that I just absolutely love into my life. That is the greatest gift you could _ever_ give to me. You had a stressful pregnancy from the beginning with the girls up until the very last day and that is a gift. You put up with it. You did it. You are breastfeeding them constantly and being a beautiful mother. I am telling you Gabi, that is my gift. I don't need anything besides you and my three girls."

His fingers wiped away my tears, "You are the one who needs a thousand gifts just so I can show you that everything you do is appreciated all of the time." His sweet words were hot against my ear while his fingers stroked my cheek. "I love you," he whispered, I gave him a small smile, "I love you too Troy,"

"Then open this," he said, he put a small package in my hand. I slowly undid the bow, the wrapping paper, and then I was faced with a box. I peeled the lid off and my eyes were greeted with three little hearts attached to a silver chain. The first one looked identical to the one sitting on my nightstand at home with Logan's name and birthday on it and her birthstone. It was just smaller. My eyes gazed to the next two with the green gem, Makenli Rae and Adalyn Mae's birthday on the back and their birth stone on the front. "Troy," I said quietly, he smiled, and "I figured you needed an upgrade." His lips pressed against my forehead again. "I got each of the twins one as well…like I did for Logan. I went smaller so we could fit more on the necklace if we need too."

I smiled up at him and he kissed my temple, "I love it. Thank you so much Troy."

"No, thank you my beautiful wife," he pressed his nose against my cheek, I kissed him and he smiled. "You're beautiful," I shook my head with a smile and he nodded his head with a bigger grin. "I love you Mr. Bolton," he put his hands on my cheeks and he placed a small kiss on my lips, "I love you too Mrs. Bolton,"

* * *

 **I thought this would be out earlier.**

 **I ended up at my best friends house.**

 **Oops.**

 **So here it is! I am still working on Rescue but MAYBE tomorrow? Maybe? Don't hold me on that but hopefully by Wednesday.**

 **Thanks for ALL of the patience with me updating. It is just a CRAZY time of the year.**

 **Xx – Jo**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Division Champions

Chapter 5 – Division Champions

 _Wednesday, September 24_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _97-58_

 _Kansas City, MO_

I pushed the stroller back and forth gently hoping that the twins would rest peacefully. They were almost four weeks old, which was just beyond me on how time was moving so quickly. Logan was sprawled on the floor coloring in her coloring book while we waited for our flight to Chicago. Troy had been gone since Monday and we were surprising him as they were one win away from clinching the division.

The White Sox's have been putting up a fight the entire time but they have finally reached the goal of one win and it is the Royals title to claim. My dad was sitting on the floor with Logan while he watched her and tried not to fall asleep. He and my mom had a great trip and the twins were pretty civil for Troy and I.

They were actually more help than I could have wanted with the twins and with Logan. Logan had been doing…okay with the twins. She still wasn't fond of touching them or interacting with them but she was co-existing with them. I had kept my promise of our weekly outings and she was thoroughly enjoying those.

Our flight was getting ready to be called when my eyes looked nervously at the twins. I knew Troy wasn't going to be happy that I was flying without him for the first time with two babies but I did recruit my dad.

When they started boarding first class my dad collected Logan's things putting them into a backpack under her protest. "Lolo, we are going to get on the plane in a couple of minutes," I told her, "And then daddy?"

"Of course," I told her with a smile, she grinned up at me and bounced after my dad towards the gate. I pushed the stroller up to the gate when I stopped at the desk, I had already talked to them about leaving the stroller right there and they would put it away for me for later.

Addy and Mac were both sleeping and I knew they were going to grow upset with me messing with them. I pulled back their blankets as I grabbed the wrap that we had all grown accustomed too. I unbuckled Makenli first and she easily fell in the wrap and then I got Addy in only with a little bit of a fuss. I put their binkies back in their mouth while my dad grabbed the car seats. "You have mastered that one," I smirked, "I better get good at it."

They let us on and we went straight for the back of the plane. My dad and Logan took one side while he put both of the twins car seats by the window and the aisle. I squeezed into the middle with them resting on my chest. "Logan, where do you want to sit?" he asked, she pointed to the window seat. My dad let her in and helped buckle her up. He gave her his phone to play with while he looked back over at me, "Do you need anything?"

"Do you mind putting one of the car seats over there? I just need a seat to put my bag of stuff. "Do you want to buckle them back in?" he asked, I shook my head, "No, they are pretty snug in their plus if they have to feed we can do that a bit easier this way,"

He took one of the car seats and put it in the seat next to him while I situated the bag next to me. I tossed my dad some of Logan's snacks while we waited for the rest of the plane to board.

"We have quite the crew back here," a flight attendant gave us a smile and I laughed, "We do indeed," she gave a smile, "How old are the babies?" she asked, "Three weeks old," I said with a bit of hesitation, "We are on our first flight,"

"Good thing it is a short one and how old are you?" Logan looked up from her coloring and held up five fingers, "I'm five but I am going to be six soon!" she smiled and then continued on in the plane. My dad rubbed his forehead with his fingers while I made sure that we had everything.

Once the plane was loaded and everybody was buckled in we were granted for takeoff. Logan had to put away her stuff and my dad gave her a blanket and she leaned against him. She was already fighting sleep, which was the best outcome I could have asked for with her.

The cabin lights all turned off making it completely dark, Mac began to shift against me and I made sure her pacifier was still in her mouth. I was trying to wait until the last possible second to nurse both of them. I began to adjust my top causing both of them to wake up. Makenli let out a little cry as I easily got her to twist and latch onto my breast that was ready for her. She gladly accepted it and I then moved on to Addy who did just as well.

I grabbed one of their blankets as the cold air blasted into the plane. They were covered and the plane took off into the sky without a peep from any of the girls.

This was a good start.

* * *

Adalyn gripped my shirt in anger as the plane was fifteen minutes from our destination and she was not happy. Lucky for me, the flight was _full_ of Royals fans that wanted to see them clinch and knew exactly who I was. I whispered into her ear as I took my seat. Mac was laying in her car seat sleeping peacefully, not bothered, just like Logan.

As the plane was making the final drop in the sky, I put her in her car seat to cause her angry cries to grow. I placed her pacifier in her mouth and she stopped for a moment and then continued with her screaming.

Quick thinking, I decided to see if she would nurse while we finished landing, I quickly changed positions and she rested in my arms screaming as I adjusted my shirt and she quickly latched on but completely inaccurate.

I moved my fingers to have her unlatch and to try again but that only made her even angrier. I tried helplessly to get her to calm down but she was not having any of it. My dad reached over, "Do you want me to try?" I was all for help as I handed Adalyn over to my dad. She screamed out in protest, her legs were stiff as a board and her fingers clinched tightly together. I rubbed my forehead while I checked on Makenli who was still sleeping even through her sisters screaming. Addy screams only reached higher as I dug through the bag until I found her other pacifier. I gave it to my dad and he gave it to her. She rejected it though. By this point, we were close to the ground and I was thanking the heavens above that we were there. The plane skipped across the runway, which caused Logan to stir in her seat. "Daddy?"

"Not yet," I told her, Adalyn began to settle down. I let out a long sigh of relief. My dad and I shared a look and I laughed, "Thank God you came,"

"Always here for my favorite girl," I laughed as the plane doors opened and people began to get up. I put the wrap back on and took Adalyn back. I tucked her in and then I put Makenli in the wrap as well. My dad helped gather everything up and I let out a sigh of relief. We were one step closer to being with Troy.

* * *

Logan was quiet in the back while my dad drove the car through Chicago. My eyes were heavy from staying open for so long during this day but I made the final call that I needed to make to make this day completely worth it. I pressed the phone to my ear and I let it ring twice. "Ello," the cheers of beers clicking together caught my attention, "Hey Zach,"

"Hey Gabs, can't get ahold of Troy?"

"No, no, we uhm, the girls and I actually flew to Chicago tonight and we are surprising Troy. I was just wondering if you knew where he was and his room number," Zach laughed, "He actually just left the bar after one beer and was heading back to the hotel. He's probably back by now and getting ready to call you."

"Probably." Zach laughed, "His room number is 702,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem. Have fun," I smiled and hung up as my dad pulled up to the team hotel. He pulled up and my phone started to ring. I glanced down to see Troy calling and I grinned, "Hey," I answered as I waited in the car while the bellhops started to come out of the hotel. "Hey, you have some time to talk?" he asked, "Actually, I am in the middle of putting the girls down. Can I call you back in about ten minutes?"

"Yes, of course, give them kisses for me."

"Will do."

I hung up after that as the bell hops started to unload the car. My dad unfolded the stroller and we placed the girls in their respectful places while I pushed them. Logan whined while wanting to be picked up and I obliged. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I kissed her forehead. "We are going to see daddy very, very soon." She smiled but her eyes were very heavy. "I'll bring the luggage to the room in a minute. I don't think Logan is going to make it much longer."

"Thanks," he nodded while we walked into the hotel. I saw a couple of the guys lingering in the lobby and I waved. They grinned back as I went for the elevator. I pressed the button and it quickly opened. I stepped on and I couldn't believe I had all three kids doing this. I pushed the stroller slowly back and forth while the elevator went to the seventh floor. Once the doors flooded open I pushed the stroller to the second room. "Logi, do you want to knock on the door?" she nodded with a smile and leaned forward to knock on it.

I heard the bed groan underneath of Troy moving and took the five steps it took to the door, it unlocked twice, and then swung open. "Josh, what," Troy looked up and his eyes light up, "Daddy!" Logan let go of me and basically leaped into Troy's arms. He looked surprised and I smiled at him as the biggest grin came across his face. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I laughed as he quickly pulled me into his arms with Logan. He breathed kissing the top of my head.

"We thought we should be here with you," Troy smiled and Logan kissed his cheek, Troy backed up and I grabbed the stroller. I pushed it into the room, "Gabs, did you come all by yourself with three kids?" I shook my head, "No, she had some help," Troy looked over my shoulder to see my dad. I smiled at him as I went to help him bring the luggage in…enough for three kids. "Alex, hey," Logan was still attached to Troy and Alex laughed, "Somebody has been missing you?"

Logan was almost asleep on Troy's shoulder and Troy smiled. "Good thing I have two beds," I laughed and my dad pulled down the rocker first. I settled them on the side of the bed I would claim. I then got the two car seats out but Troy stopped me, "I want to lay them down," I looked at him and I smiled, "Okay," he went over to lay Logan on her bed and she rolled over to grab her pillow. Troy looked around and reached for her blanket and tucked it around her. He pressed his lips into his temple, "Okay, I am going to check into a room. I'll see you guys in the morning,"

"Thank you dad," I said with a smile, "You're more than welcome," he gave me a quick hug and then disappeared out the door. It shut quietly behind him and I turned around to face Troy who was beaming. He quickly swept me into his arms in a huge hug. "Gabs, I am so happy," I laughed tucking my head into his neck, "Do the girls need to eat?"

"No. They ate and fell asleep while we got our luggage and our car." Troy smiled kissing my cheek as he laid me back on the bed. "Rest," he whispered into my ear, I smiled and shook my head, "Not until you are next to me." Troy smiled but he took his time getting each of the twins out of the car seat. He would cradle each of them and love on them. He kissed their foreheads before putting them in the cradle. Once they were both laying down he kissed their foreheads once more. His eyes looked over at Logan and he gave a soft smile.

"How about you come and hold me for a bit and then you can move her over here," I said quietly, Troy smiled softly while he lay on his stomach. His arm quickly wrapped around me and he buried his face into my shoulder. "I can't believe you came all the way out here."

"I wouldn't miss this. Plus I was ready to leave the town and get out."

"It's been three weeks,"

"Uhm correction, two months," Troy laughed while sitting up, he leaned back against the headboard while he pulled me into his lap. His arms wrapped around my chest and his lips pressing into my hair. "How did the twins do on the flight?" he asked me, his fingers began to kneed into my shoulders gently. "Uhm well Makenli did really well but Adalyn was not very happy. They both ate during takeoff and did really well but then Addy just wasn't thrilled with it. I tried feeding her again but she didn't latch on properly so when I went to correct her she didn't want any part of that and well…things did not go well."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, most of the people on the flight were Royals fans so they all understood. Some were even offering to help so it wasn't too bad." Troy smiled kissing on my temple. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, his fingers went down deeper and I couldn't help but close my eyes. Troy slid us down the bed and he tucked me against him, "I'm sorry if the babies wake you up tonight. I know you have a big game tomorrow," Troy breathed into my ear with a laugh, "Brie, I pitched a no-hitter on zero sleep."

"True, you have zero excuses."

Troy laughed while he held me against him. I loved this. I missed this.

* * *

Troy rubbed his eyes tiredly while we were both up and awake tending to the girls. "Troy, go back to sleep," I said quietly while I bounced Mac in my arms. "Brie, no, if I were at home I would be doing the same exact thing." I looked at him and he smiled while cuddling on Addy. She had already eaten being the first to wake up and she was very content just lying in Troy's arms. I stood up and swayed gently with Mac hoping that she would fall asleep.

Troy kissed on Addy, "She fell asleep," he told me quietly, I smiled as Mac was almost there. I laid her down next to her sister and she glanced over at her. I smiled and Troy wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against him. "I can't believe you are here," he whispered into my ear, I let my hand rest on his and I kissed his chin. "I love you Troy," he laughed, "I am so excited for you to be here tonight."

"Do you think you guys are going to do it?" Troy walked back to his bed and he nodded his head, "I think we are hungry for this. It has been five years since we won the division." I smiled while I crawled onto the bed. I relaxed while I let my eyes begin to close, "How is Logan doing?" Troy asked, I opened my eyes to look at him but his eyes were set on Logan. "She has been having a lot of lows recently." I told Troy, Troy sighed, "Do we need to adjust her basal rates?" I sat up, "There is no patterns to it. I can't figure it out." I told him, "We'll watch it," he told me, "How is she with the girls?"

"Co-existing,"

"I guess that is better than her getting mad all the time." I shrugged, "Maybe once they start actually presenting as people instead of infants who can't move." Troy smiled while his eyes glanced over at the twins lying in the bed. He then pulled me into his arms, his lips pressing against my forehead, "I love you," I laughed, "I'm going back to sleep,"

"You do that,"

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Thursday, September 26_ _th_ _, 2025_

I tossed in the bed for the second hour in a row and I finally sat up, I rubbed my eyes while I glanced over to the other side to see Logan was awake. She was rubbing her eyes and my eyes glanced to the clock to see it was a little after six. I got up from my side of the bed and I walked across the room. Logan looked at me and I smiled while crawling into her bed, "What are you doing up baby girl," she giggled and I pulled her into my arms. She snuggled into me while I kissed the top of her head.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Why?" I asked her, "I heard the babies," I kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, they were hungry though." She nodded and pressed her face into my chest. I rubbed her arm gently while I kissed her head. I reached over her and checked her Dexcom to see her blood sugar was sitting at 90. "I'm sleepy daddy,"

"You should get some more rest then," she smiled at me, "Is tonight an important game?" she asked me, I nodded my head, "If we win tonight, we are going to the post-season." I told her with a smile, "And we will be number one in our division," she grinned, "That is fun!" I nodded my head with a laugh, "It is fun, and you're going to be up late tonight so how about you get some more rest." She nodded her head with a big smile on her face. My fingers rubbed her back and lured her back to sleep.

Once I knew she was asleep, I got up out of the bed and decided to go on a walk. I looked at the twins and realized I should take them with me so Gabi could get more rest. I quietly put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt while I put the girls into their car seats. Addy began to whine as I clicked them into the stroller. I put their diaper bag on the bottom while reaching for my cell phone. Gabi was still asleep when I walked out of the door with the girls.

The door clicked shut behind me when I went down to the lobby. I went to the little coffee shop in the corner and I spotted Zach, "Hey," I called, he looked up at me and he smiled, "What are you doing awake?" I laughed, "I am nervous for tonight,"

"You? Nervous?" I shrugged my shoulders and Zach leaned back, "Did Josh talk to you?" I looked at him confused, "About what?"

"His impending free agency," I frowned, "That he is going to pursue other options?" Zach nodded, "Yea," Zach ran his fingers across his face while taking a drink of his coffee, "Let me order a coffee," I parked the stroller and Zach peered over at the sleeping girls. I ordered my coffee and then went back to the table with Zach. "I mean, I don't blame him," I told him with a shrug, "He got platooned a lot this year and he is a good everyday outfielder."

"I know but we have been teammates for a long time,"

"What are you going to do when your free agency comes the following year?" Zach sighed, "I don't know, I will of course listen to the Royals first and see what they want to offer. I like where I am at Y'know? Hanson has all of his friends here, Alex has her family here, and it just makes sense to stay here. I mean, if we leave, Kansas City will be our home in the off-season," I nodded my head while I circled my thumb around the ring of my coffee.

"I think Josh might be ready for a change. He platooned here right now and I just think that is best for Josh. I can't see myself but in a Kansas City uniform," Zach smiled, "You're just lucky that you are basically the rock of the team and they don't want to get rid of you." I laughed rubbing the back of my neck; "I have several no-trade clauses in my contract." I told him with a shrug, "They aren't able to get rid of me."

"Can you block a trade?"

"To 29 teams," I said with a laugh, "How did you swing that?"

"I just did." I told him, "I said I wasn't signing in the very beginning unless I could stay for my entire career. It was just something that I needed because of Gabi," Zach looked at me a little bit confused, "Gabi has never had a stable home in her entire life. I mean her dad traded teams all the time, even when he had a stable time in New York, she ended up moving to New Mexico," Zach smirked, "You are thanking God everyday for that move,"

"Well yea, but, one of the reason she broke up with me so many years ago was because of being scared of never having a home. I am giving her that. We have lived in the same house for six years now; we have lived in Kansas City for eight. She told me that she has never lived in a city that long before and that makes me know that I am doing something right. My daughter is going to graduate from this area and we are staying here. This is our home."

"Wow, I didn't realize that Gabi has moved that much,"

"She did it a lot. She loves being here and I don't want to take that away from her. Plus, she works for them."

"Would she quit?" I shrugged, "I don't know,"

Makenli started to fuss from the car seat and I reached over for her. I unbuckled her seat belt and then pulled her out. She curled up on my chest as I found her blanket to cover her. "Alex really wants a girl this time," I laughed, "Girl's are fun man," Zach snorted, "You should know, you have plenty of them." Zach couldn't help but smile at Mac on my chest. "Are you and Gabi going to try to have a boy at some point or are you guys done?"

"I don't know, I think we would like to have one more but I don't want to see her go through anymore miscarriages…I am not sure it is worth the pain." He nodded his head with a sigh, "I think Alex only wants two,"

"I can't believe how many kids are apart of this circle now," I said with a laugh, "Josh has Brooke, I have Hanson, you have your three girls,"

"Cody and his three kids, Drew and Audrey, and then Emerson,"

"11 kids from six women,"

"One on the way," Zach gave me a smile and he took a drink of his coffee, "We are getting old," I laughed, "We are getting old. I am so ready for tonight though," Zach grinned, "Are you going to celebrate with us?" I nodded my head, "Yes, I am going to celebrate. I am hoping I can convince Gabi to come out for a little bit if she left the girls with her dad."

"Too soon," Zach quickly said, "She can't drink but I know she'll be happy to let you go celebrate." I smiled thumbing at my beer, "Why am I excited to get our sex life back?" Alex laughed, "You two are like rabbits, I swear to god," I couldn't contain my own laughter, "It is just so hard to only make out with her when I know I am normally allowed to much better things with her." Zach laughed rubbing his face with his hands, "I wish Alex and I had what you guys have,"

"We aren't a dream couple Zach," I told him, "From what perspective?" Zach asked with an amused smirk, "Were you not around for last season?" I asked him, he laughed, "Yea, I was, but you guys are still human. You guys ran into a crisis of many different things and how do you expect that to not strain your marriage?" I looked at my coffee, "I don't know Zach, and we were days away from filing for divorce."

Zach looked at me surprised, "You were?"

"It was ugly. I mean it got so bad Zach," I glanced over at Addy sleeping while I kissed the top of Makenli's head. "What saved it?" I breathed out loudly, "She cornered me and read me our vows. I vow to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life," I paused thinking about those words. I smiled, "I'm glad you guys worked it out. Our friend group would have been divided and then nothing would have been right."

"I know," I finished my coffee and Makenli let out a thin cry from my chest. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I hope we are popping champagne tonight." I told Zach, "Are you going to let Logan experience it?" I nodded with a smile, "Yea, if Gabi is okay with that. I am so happy that she came last night. I can't believe she did that though." Zach smiled again, "Alex and Hanson are coming up this afternoon."

"Josh told me Melissa was coming with Brooke."

"Is Gabi going to go home tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I hope not."

My phone buzzed and I picked it up to see Gabi texting me, I smiled. _Uhm excuse me…_

I laughed as I sent her a text back of Makenli, "What are you doing awake?" I asked Zach, he shrugged, "Nervous, ready for tonight."

"You'd think we sleep more,"

"I'd think we would too." We both laughed when Gabi sent me another message. I sighed, "I better get the girls back upstairs. They are going to want to eat soon."

"Yea, I should probably do something productive." We both laughed while I put Makenli back into the stroller. She cried out and I stroked her forehead. "I'll see you in a little bit." He nodded while I headed to the elevators but Makenli was pissed. Her face scrunched up and I picked her up out of the car seat. She quieted in my arms when I knocked on the door gently; Gabi opened it with a smile. "My babies," she took the stroller while going into the room.

I shut the door behind me while Gabi snuggled with Addy. I crawled into the bed, "What are you doing awake?"

"Nerves, excitement…" she smiled while sitting down next to me, Gabi laid down Addy in the bassinet and she looked at Makenli. "Put her down," I raised an eyebrow and she stood up, I followed her instructions and she walked towards the hotel bathroom. I followed her and she shut the door, "Gabs," I asked while my eyes followed her but she then grabbed me by the shirt, her lips attached to mine and I groaned against them.

My hands grabbed her waist as I lifted her onto the counter. Her tongue swept over my lips causing chills to run down my spine. I pulled my lips away to kiss on her jaw, her hands ended up knocking off my hat to run through my hair. "What is this about?" I questioned as I tried to catch my breath, "I miss you," she kissed me again and I was being weakened. My self-control was being tested. She let her fingers dip into my waist band, "Gabi, you're testing me," I groaned but she only gave me a smirk.

I did not like that smirk.

My gut tightened as she pushed me backwards, she let her hands settle on my waist and she listened for any sounds from the three kids just a thin wall over. My breathing intensified when her hands pulled down my sweatpants and boxers. I gripped the counter, as she knew exactly

What.

She.

Was.

Doing.

* * *

I lay back against the bed while Gabi fed the twins at the same time. Something she wasn't too sure of in the beginning but was clearly getting better at it by herself. Logan was lying at the foot of the bed watching Mickey Mouse. "Gabs," she looked over at me and I looked at her with an amused smile. I still couldn't get over this morning.

She laughed, "What?"

"What was this morning about?" Gabi smirked, "I don't know, we haven't had a lot of alone time and you have been awesome the past couple of weeks. Patient…" I smiled, "You didn't have to do that though…you know I am not one to mess with anything down there until you are clear plus you had stitches and that isn't fair."

"I don't need anything in return," she told me, Logan turned to look at me and then rested again against the bed. She came over to sit next to me and I craved to get my hands on her. I couldn't wait until I got to tell her just how beautiful she is, I couldn't wait until I got to run my hands down her body. I couldn't wait until I got to plant kisses all over her body. "How many weeks again?" I asked with a smile, "Three, hopefully,"

My eyes glanced at the clock to see I needed to be leaving soon. I stretched my arms out and reached for Logan as I pulled her into my lap. She giggled loudly as I planted kisses all over her. She smiled but her eyes remained on the TV in front of her. "Daddy has to get ready to go," I said hugging onto her, "No," she whined gripping my hands, "Do you want to go with me?" I asked into her ear, she nodded her head with a big smile.

"Troy,"

"Give you a bit of a break," I said looking at her, "You and the twins can rest after this and then come up to the park." she gave a soft smile and a nod, "Okay," I tossed Logan into the air and she gasped with laughter. I got up to shuffle through the suitcase until I found a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans for Logan. She quickly changed into it while I found my slacks and dress shirt. Gabi was burping one of the twins and I put a rag on my shoulder and offered to burp the other one.

I grabbed Addy and started to burp her when Logan's alarm went off. My eyes found my phone as I silenced it; I went to find a juice box for her. She sat on the bed watching the TV show still as I gave it too her. "When did she eat last?" I asked Gabi, "About an hour and half ago. She had a turkey sandwich, nothing out of the ordinary that we would overdose for." I nodded my head wondering about this low and every other low that Logan had recently.

Once Adalyn burped I laid her down, Gabi had already laid Mac down when she came over to finish buttoning my shirt for me. Her fingers grazed across my collarbone and my fingers wrapped around her wrist. "No, no," I said shaking my head with a laugh, "If I am not allowed to press you back against the wall and do naughty, naughty things to you then I would suggest not teasing me," I breathed against her ear and it caused her chest to expand a little faster. Her brown eyes flickered up to mine and I gave her a smile back.

"I don't know why I am acting this way this morning," she whispered, her eyes glancing at Logan and then the twins. "Because, I think you actually got some decent sleep last night."

"I still woke up three times,"

"Yea, still, I think you slept though instead of tossing and turning." She gave me a smile as I pulled her in close. "I love you Gabs," my hands framed her cheeks and she leaned into my chest while I hugged her. "I love you too Troy, I want you to kick ass tonight okay?" I squeezed her tightly and my lips pressed into her forehead. "Always."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I crossed my arms in the suite as Logan was leaning against the glass watching Troy pitch as I pushed the stroller back and forth. "Where is my favorite announcer?" I turned around to see Joel and Danni as I laughed, "What are you guys doing?" I pulled them into a hug, "We are just stopping by to say hello, and we haven't seen you since that game a couple of weeks ago." I smiled, "'How is everything going?" Our attention was pulled away from the conversation as the crowd roared and I looked out to see Troy had given up a homerun.

My gut sank to see him pull his glove off in anger and pull his hat off to wipe away the collecting sweat. "Well it was going better…" I laughed while I rubbed my arms. "Mommy, is daddy going to lose?" I looked at Logan who had tears in her eyes. I bent down to her level, "Logi, what's wrong?"

"Daddy said that this game could let them go to the playoffs and I don't want him to lose," I smiled at her and then brought her into my arms. "Oh Logan, it was just one run. They are going to be fine,"

"I want daddy to do well,"

I kissed her temple, "So do I," she turned back around to face the game. Her fingers were wrapped in her blanket while she sat down again. I stood up and Joel was grinning, "That is adorable." I shook my head with a laugh as Danni was peaking in at the babies. "They are so cute," she whispered, I laughed as Troy worked his way out of the inning without doing any more damage. Once the final out was recorded he ripped his glove off in anger and walked into the dugout.

I exhaled while my eyes lingered on the 1-0 score in the top corner. "How long are you here for?" Joel asked, "I'm not sure. I was thinking about flying back with the team but Adalyn didn't handle the plane ride very well. I don't want to ruin the peace of the flight home."

Joel waved his hand, "You'll be flying with us all post season anyways. In 2022 we had two screaming babies, it will be okay," I gave a small smile, "We'll see. Since the team is here until Sunday we might just stay the entire weekend, I don't know, we'll see how things go." Joel nodded and he looked at his watch. "Danni, we got to go," Danni pouted as she was stroking the girls' face. "Okay,"

"I'll come in early tomorrow and stop by so you can hold them." She grinned and I hugged her, "I'll see you guys later." They walked out and I went back to watching the game. I stood behind Logan while I chewed on my fingernail. Troy came back onto the mound and he looked a little bit more relaxed and he threw a scoreless third inning. He rubbed his jaw on his way back into the dugout while lifting his hat off his head.

"Gabi," I smirked as I turned around to face Cody and Jack. "Hey guys," I wrapped Cody in a tight hug and then Jack, "Grandpa!" Logan jumped down and greeted Jack in a big hug. "How is Lo?" he asked her as he lifted her into his arms. She giggled, "I'm watching daddy! He said it is an important game!" Jack laughed and Cody was already peeking in on the twins. Ryan had turned a year over the summer and was already throwing balls like a champ.

"Cody!" Cody perked up at his name and Logan reached over for him. Cody gladly accepted her embrace and he tickled her, "When did you guys get here?"

"First pitch. We had to call many people for them to let us up here."

"Why didn't you just call me?" I asked, "We didn't know you were here," Cody said with a laugh, "I called your dad and he was the one who hooked us up. He then told me he was here with you," I laughed and Jack went over to the car seats, "Can I get them out?" I nodded my head, I took Logan as I went over and sat down as they got the twins out. The Royals threated in the top of the fourth but could only manage to get the runner to third.

Troy came out in the bottom of the fourth inning and did his warm-up tosses, Cody sat on the other side of me with Makenli and Jack cradled Addy. "Momma, I want to go sit outside," Logan said into my ear, "Okay, let's grab our coats and we can go outside for a little bit." I put her coat on and I shrugged my own on, "Come get me if the girls get fussy. They will probably want to eat pretty soon." They nodded as Logan and I escaped to the outdoor seats.

She sat down in the front row next to Alex, "Hey there Lo girl," she smiled sitting in Alex's lap as I sat down on the other side of Alex. "Where is Mr. Hanson?" I asked, "I left him back with my parents. I wanted to celebrate the proper way with Zach tonight." I laughed, "Those pregnancy hormones raging?" she bit her lip and nodded her head, "They sure are," I smiled while I watched Troy deal another inning of solid baseball.

The Royals then started to make contact with the ball in the fifth inning. Mitch singled, Casen doubled and then Josh came up to the plate. He stretched his shoulders out and my eyes looked at the runners on second and third. Troy was leaning against the top railing in the dugout with his heavy jacket on to help keep his left arm warm.

Josh looped a single to center field to score two runs and to put the Royals ahead on the board. Troy was grinning and slapping hands with his teammates as the returned to the dugout. Logan cheered loudly in our section as the low number of White Sox fans sat down in their seat quietly. I pulled Logan's hood up onto her head as the wind whipped through the stadium.

The next three innings went by smoothly and when the ninth inning arrived, they had taken Troy out and replaced him with our closer. I had fed the twins while Cody entertained Logan in the cold wind of Chicago. Jack stayed inside while watching his son pitch an effective game plan. "He looks good tonight," Jack, said as I burped Mac, I smiled, proud of Troy for everything that he has gotten through with this season. "I know I hope he can finally make that final push."

Jack agreed while the game headed into the ninth inning. They pulled Troy for the closer and my belly grew with excitement over the fact that the Royals were going to clinch the division. I buckled the twins back into their car seats and I went out to grab Logan and Cody. Most of the people in the suite were heading down to the clubhouse to greet the guys. I rubbed my lips together as Cody carried Logan whose cheeks were rosy red, and Jack pushed the stroller.

Alex came over and hooked arms with me as we were both laughing. We made it down toward the field entrance to see two outs. Ethan had two strikes on the batter as we witnessed a swing and miss from the Chicago batter for the boys on the field to erupt with emotion. Our group all started to cheer and hug each other as we celebrated the division title that we just won and the playoff birth.

My eyes found Troy as he was in the middle of the pile as they were all cheering, hugging, and t-shirts were being passed around. My eyes grinned as I caught sight of Troy with a big smile on his face as he grabbed Zach and Josh into a hug. He found Salvador and Moose and then the coach. The smile was a smile that I loved to see, the happiness and joy that it brought to my heart made it full.

* * *

Troy's POV

After I launched onto the field once the third out was recorded, we danced and celebrated while we all placed new t-shirts over our heads and hats were distributed that featured American League Central Champions. "DADDY!" Squealed out of the chaos around me, the team was still finding everybody to hug and talk too, and I heard the thousand clicks of cameras, but I picked out Logan's voice over everything else. I grinned as she came running with her Royals sweatshirt on and the beanie from last season.

I picked her up into a tight hug, "You did it Daddy!" I laughed holding onto her, "We did do it," she giggled and I tossed her up into the air. "Troy, they want you for an interview over here," I nodded my head as my eyes spun around until they landed on her. Her brown eyes were sparkling with happiness as she watched Logan and I. I gave her a smile and she gave me an even bigger one. She looked amazing for being only three weeks post-partum.

Her dark jeans hugged those beautiful hips, her short ankle boots giving her a little bit more height, and a Royals zip-up jacket hiding any signs of being pregnant with twins three weeks ago. I held up a finger to her as I went over for an interview with ESPN. "Troy, how does it feel to be Central champs again?" I held onto Logan as I looked at the camera and leaned into the microphone. "It's a good feeling, after last year are number one goal was to make it back to the post-season and we did that, so now, our goal is to make it to the World Series,"

"I see your daughter is here in support tonight," I laughed looking at Logan, "All three of my daughters are actually here tonight. My wife and girls surprised me at the team hotel last night and I think that gave me a bit more motivation to get things done today. My wife flew with infants and a five-year old to watch me clinch it, I couldn't let them down,"

The lady gave me a smile, I knew who she was but the name kept slipping from my mind. I only really wanted to go wrap my wife in my arms and kiss her. My mind was lost on that fact alone. "Did you want to finish it out?" she asked me, I let out a breath, "Of course I did but I also understand, I was at 104 pitches and it was only a one run game. I understand Skippers opinion and I know that coming off tommy john I need to rest my arm so I am ready for the post season,"

"Last question Troy, you guys are looking at being the number two seed…how does that make you feel starting at home?" I sighed, "Y'know, it feels good that we will get to open up this post season in front of the fans of Kansas City, they are starving for a championship and I think it is time that we bring them one. This is one step closer and I can't wait until October begins." She smiled, "Thanks Troy," I nodded as I stepped away from the cameras.

My mind took in the scene around me; the guys were all embracing and laughing. Multiple interviews were going on and people were beginning to filter into the clubhouse. I went over to Gabi when I was stopped for another interview, "One moment," I said with a half smile, "I need to go see my wife for a minute," they nodded in understanding as I walked across the grass. She gave me a big grin, I sat Logan down onto the ground, and then I picked Gabi up in a swift motion. My lips locked onto hers and she laughed, "You did it," she cupped my face with her hands and she gave me a beautiful smile.

"It was all of that pre game magic…" she gave a loud laugh that caused my stomach to tighten, I just wanted to spend the rest of this evening with her. "I have to go do more interviews but I will be back," I kissed her again and she hugged me tightly. I then noticed my dad and Cody standing new by, I laughed grabbing Cody in our handshake and then our hug. He laughed, "Congrats man," I then hugged my dad tightly, "I'm proud of you son,"

I smiled, "I'll come back, I have to do some interviews and Gabs, do you care if I take Logan in? She'll have goggles and everything, I promise,"

"For a couple of minutes okay?" I nodded while kissing her temple as I grabbed Logan's hand. I stopped to do two more interviews before they finally let me go into the clubhouse. The players were already popping open beer bottles while I grabbed a pair of goggles for Logan, "Okay, Lo," I made them smaller for her head, "There is going to be a celebration inside the clubhouse okay? They are going to spray stuff so keep your mouth closed and you're going to wear these to protect your eyes okay?" she nodded with a big smile as I rubbed her arm, "Stay with me okay?" she nodded again as I twisted my hat backwards and untucked my jersey.

She held my hand tightly while we walked into the clubhouse. A bottle of beer was tossed to me and I quickly opened it up. I took a quick drink of it as the bottles of champagne were being shaken up. I saw a few of the older kids in here as well. "Troy, the leader, you start this," I bottle of champagne was put into my hand and I laughed, "Boys, this was just the first step. After Sunday, we have eleven more games that are must win games. We have eleven games that I want to say, we won, and this is just the beginning. This celebration will not be our last." I smirked as I popped the cork on the bottle, "So let's get this party started!" I yelled as I the cork snapped and champagne and beer went flying.

Logan laughed underneath of me as she started to get wet and I couldn't help but laugh myself. I sprayed Josh, Zach, and everybody else that I could see but my goggles were fogging over. We cheered and music was playing loudly, Logan tugged on my jeans while I picked her up. "This is fun!" she yelled, I nodded with a laugh, "You need to go back to mommy now," Josh sprayed Logan in the stomach and Logan gave out another big giggle. Josh smiled at her and tickled her neck.

"Uncle Josh!" she yelled, I smiled as I took her to the steps of the clubhouse where most of the family was still lingering. "Go find mommy,"

"I'll go with her Troy," I looked up at the clubhouse attendant and I smiled thanking them, "Troy, want to do a quick interview," I nodded as I took my goggles off and wiped my forehead with a towel I found. "Welcome back, we are here in the clubhouse with tonight's winning pitcher and long term Royal, Troy Bolton," I smiled as I looked over the party that was happening. The laughing and grinning made me smile. "Troy, you came back from Tommy John surgery in May and tonight you are the winning pitch that clinched to go on to the playoffs…how does that all feel?"

"Amazing," I answered, "Last season was not a good season for me, for the team, or for the organization. It was a heartbreaking year and to be here just a short year later? That shows how resilient this team is and how much we _want_ this to happen." Joel grinned, "This team has been fun to watch this year, you guys have worked hard and done well. This is one of the greatest teams we have seen come through here," I nodded my head when Ethan came and poured beer on me. I shut my eyes tightly as I laughed while they pulled me into a headlock.

I heard Joel laugh and say something that I was being dragged off into the party and I couldn't help but laugh. This was fantastic.

* * *

Gabi's POV

We mingled on the field until the players started to come back out. Logan was sticky and smelled of champagne but she was laughing and telling Cody and Jack all about it. Troy bounced back onto the field as he walked over to us. I was pushing the stroller back and forth when he came over to me with a smile on his face. He greeted his dad and Cody again but he was drenched with champagne and beer. "You stick," I told him as he walked over to me.

He shook his head, "I smell of victory," I snorted at him and he peered in over the stroller to get a glimpse of the two sleeping babies. He smiled and I took a step away from him. "Do I smell that bad?" he questioned, a growing smirk rose over his face and I knew exactly what went through my mind. "Oh no," I said letting go of the stroller. He took two giant steps towards me and I laughed, "No," he nodded his head and I shook my head.

"Troy!" he laughed and he took one fast move and his arms wrapped around me. I screamed as my back was wet and the smell filtered up my nose. I kicked against him but I couldn't help but laugh as he went for the clubhouse. I laughed trying to break free from his grasp but he held me tightly, "Zach, spray her!" he yelled, Zach grinned and shook up a bottle and quickly popped it. It sprayed my shirt, a loud gasp escaped from my lips and then a rich laugh.

Troy loosened his grip after Zach was finished drenching me with champagne, "Now you smell like victory," he whispered into my ear, I pushed my elbow into his stomach and he laughed. He took me across the room and into a random conference room. He pushed me back against the wall and his lips pulled mine in. I suffocated underneath of his breath as I pulled away, my lips were hungry for more and Troy grabbed me by the waist to pull me in closer.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered into his ear, his blue eyes flickered to mine and he closed them, "I love you so much," he whispered to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing him once more. "If you do well, in three weeks, we can be celebrating something much larger than a division championship," his eyes glowed with happiness, "Is that a promise Mrs. Bolton?" I nodded my head and he twirled my hair around his finger.

"You're beautiful and smell amazing,"

I laughed, "I beg to differ,"

He smiled and kissed me again, "C'mon," he pulled my hand and I smiled, this was a good night.

* * *

 _Friday, September 27_ _th_ _, 2025_

Troy curled closer to me while I stroked his hair gently. My fingers brushed through the back as I breathed in the clean scent of soap. We all came back and took nice long showers to get rid of the smells of champagne. Troy then went out with the guys and he came back pretty late but he wasn't that drunk. He slept through two different feedings and I couldn't wait for him to wake up. I pressed my lips to his chin and cheek.

His face flinched and he let his hand settle on the small of my back. "Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear, I nodded my head into his chest. He circled his other arm around me as I breathed against him. "I can't believe Logan is still asleep,"

"She was out late last night," Troy only nodded his head, too tired to respond. I rolled over as I glanced at the twins. They were both awake and I picked each of them up. I settled them between Troy and I, Makenli cooed and moved her hands accidently hitting Troy's chest. Troy opened his eyes and he smiled down at Makenli, "There is one of my beautiful girls'," Adalyn cried out next and Troy smiled with a tired look behind his eyes.

"There is another of my beautiful girls'" he smiled stroking her forehead with his thumb. "I can't believe we have almost made it a month with these two," Troy nodded, "It flew by," I nodded in agreement, "Did you know I didn't even think of Will this year?" Troy looked at me and he smiled, "A little busy with contractions huh?" I nodded with a tiny smile, "A little bit and the thought of getting two more babies." Adalyn moved her hands and she looked over at my breast.

"Are you hungry little girl?" she gave me a look with her deep brown eyes and I smiled playing with her little hairs on her head. "Have they gained much weight yet?" Troy asked looking at me, I shrugged, "At their two week check-up they were finally back to birth weight."

"Shit, Gabs," I smiled stroking Addy's stomach, "They have definitely put on weight, my breasts say so," Troy gave a laugh when Addy rolled her head towards me. I laughed as I adjusted myself to expose my nipple for her to latch on, she did quickly and I stroked her face. "It is amazing how comfortable you are with your body and feeding them," Troy smiled as I glanced up at him, "They have to be fed right? You're my husband…"

Troy smiled kissing my temple, "Is it bad it turns me on?" he whispered into my ear, I laughed, "Something like that," I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them back up again to see Troy kissing Makenli's face. "I feel like I am missing so much time with them," I shook my head, "No, you are not. You have been around a lot." I stroked his chin and he sighed, "I know, it has just been a crazy month." His lips kissed me softly and I ran my fingers across his hair.

"We have a month left and then we'll be done. We're going on the road with you and it will be better." Troy smiled and he looked at me, "You're going to come," I nodded my head and he grinned, "I love you, you are an amazing woman."

"I love you too, now, you burp her and I'll feed her." Troy nodded as we switched babies and I rolled to my other side. I pressed into Troy and I began to feed Makenli from the other side. Once Troy burped Addy, he lies on his side too and let Addy touch her sister. His arm wrapped around my waist and I was content with this morning. Troy was going to the playoffs, my babies were almost a month old, and my Lo girl was finally starting to get over the whole sibling thing.

This moment was worth every struggle I had endured the past two years.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a fun one to write (especially after the actual Kansas City Royals last post season run)! I hope you guys had a good holiday season and we are upon a new year! Welcome 2016!**

 **Thanks for all of the love and patience! You guys are rockstars!**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Crisis

Chapter 6 –Crisis

 _Wednesday, October 1_ _st_ _, 2025_

 _Kansas City, MO_

 _Gabi's POV_

I pressed my lips to Logan's forehead as I slowly climbed out of her bed. She shifted as we had a rough day of low blood sugars. I was glad that Troy was home most of the day to help because I was trying to balance the low blood sugars that were still happening at random moments throughout the day. I yawned and it stretched all the way to my core as I walked up the stairs. Troy was lying on the couch with the twins as he was watching ESPN highlights from September.

"You need to be getting some rest,"

"Cody is coming over," he said, his eyes were trained on the TV as Royals highlights filtered across the screen. "Troy," I breathed, "You are pitching tomorrow. Don't you think you need some sleep?" I asked him; his hands were moving the rocker that Makenli was sleeping in. Recently, she only wanted to sleep if she was being held or rocked. Adalyn was being moody with how much she was sleeping which was causing me complete exhaustion.

"Gabs, I am a grown adult."

I nodded my head slowly because my fuse was really short tonight. "If you say so but don't get upset when I need help all night with your daughters."

"I thought about sleeping in one of the guest rooms." I rolled my lips together as I put my hands on my hips, "Wow, thanks Troy, you are such a help." I said with a grin at him, his eyes finally looked over at me and he sat up, "Okay, you're clearly pissed about something," I shrugged, "Nope, I'm fine." I responded as I moved into the kitchen. I emptied Logan's cup from early rinsing it out. I then cleaned some of the bottles when Troy leaned against the counter in front of me. "I'm fine Gabs…c'mon, I have known you too long to let that line slide," I looked up at him and his face fell when he saw the tears hiding.

"Hey, what is wrong?" he asked, "I figured you wouldn't care if I slept somewhere else tonight, and Cody is just coming over to talk to me because I am stressed out and I want _you_ to get some rest." His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips pressed into my temple. "I don't care, I know you need rest tonight but I am so _tired_." I whispered to him, on that cue, Makenli started to cry, which caused my tears to speed up.

I stopped the water while I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "Okay, okay," he spun me around and I pressed my face into his chest. His fingers slipped through the ponytail that was falling out, "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, "Let me go get Mac," he released me while he walked into the room. She instantly quieted when Troy picked her up so I started to wipe the tears away from my face. Troy walked through the room again, "How about we put Mac in a swing tonight? You need some rest."

"Troy, she needs to,"

"Gabi, one night, you need sleep. You have had a really long day Gabs, the girls were up at five this morning wanting to eat. Logan was up at six wanting to play. I left at nine for the fields for a workout day. I got back and you put the girls down for a nap but Logan refused. Logan had four lows today at the most random moments that I have ever seen. Once you finally got her down for a nap, the twins were up and wanted to eat, and then Logan was up again, and then it was time for dinner and then Logan was being demanding and you have had a very long day."

I tried to keep the rest of my tears at bay; Troy slid Makenli into the swing and started it. She nestled into the bottom when Troy came over to me. "I'll get up for the next feeding,"

"But,"

"Gabi," Troy's voice was a warning, his arms pulled me into him and we stayed like this until I heard the door open. "Troy," Cody's voice called him and I pulled away from Troy to see Troy looking at Cody from over my shoulder. "Everything okay?" I turned out of the grasp to see Cody leaning against the counter. "Just a long day." I muttered, my phone started buzzing on the counter; I reached over for it to see that Logan had yet, another low blood sugar.

I laughed and laid my head against the counter. My eyes were already battling sleep just laying there, "Go to bed, I will handle it."

"Troy, you have an important game you are pitching in tomorrow."

"And? My home life always comes first Gabi,"

"Not in the playoffs Troy!"

He arched an eyebrow at me while my fingers strung through my hair, "How about I intervene here," Cody said, "It is only eight, Gabi, how about you go to bed. I'll help take care of the twins while Troy takes care of Logan. He wanted to talk about something anyways and you know he doesn't fall asleep until midnight or later. He'll take care of the next feeding while you get some rest." I bit down on my lip while I rubbed my eyes. Troy was moving in the kitchen and then handed Cody juice and peanut butter crackers to take down to Logan.

Cody nodded when Troy pulled me in again, "C'mon, lets go upstairs. I will take care of the girls; you should probably pump first and then go to sleep. This way, you can get four or five hours of solid sleep," he kissed my temple and I finally looked at him, "Okay,"

"Go,"

I disappeared down the hallway and I crawled onto the bed but I didn't pump, I fell asleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

I collapsed onto the couch when Cody came back upstairs, "That is better," he told me, "Thank you," he nodded, "It looks like it has been a long day for you guys," I nodded my head, "Makenli has decided that she only wants to sleep if she is being held or rocked. Addy is cranky today, Logan is having such odd low blood sugars and I had a work-out today." Cody picked up Addy and I continued looking at Makenli who was curled up in the swing.

"Gabi doesn't want her sleeping in the swing,"

"One night won't kill Makenli, Gabi needs to be able to function enough to take care of her." I looked at him because I knew this, "What did you need to talk about?" Cody asked leaning back in the chair, my eyes found the TV again to see highlights from the regular season of baseball and the two-wildcard games that have concluded. I scratched my ear, "I'm nervous, I don't know, I haven't ever felt this way before a game Y'know? Or even the postseason."

"Dude, you are going to be fine," Cody, said glancing over at me, "You have been here before,"

"Yea, but this year I feel like if we don't actually win the whole thing we will be a disappointment. I would be a disappointment." Cody laughed, "Dude, you will not be a disappointment. You are going to be fine, you just need to let go and have fun. Enjoy it with your three kids and your wife." I shrugged my shoulders, "Gabi is stressed out right now,"

"Because she has one month old infants…" Cody said with a laugh, he stroked Addy's head with his finger and she grimaced and turned the other way. I smiled when my name popped up on MLB Tonight. My eyes fell on it and then the TV turned black, "Stop," I glanced over at him and he gave me a pointed look. "Stop watching all of that. It is clogging your mind," I rolled my eyes, "Cody, c'mon," he shook his head. "Do you remember, before you and Gabs were even dating so brace yourself, I know you categorize your life before her and after her moments but this is a before her…"

"Go on,"

"She had just moved there,"

"Wouldn't this be an after her?" I interrupted, "I said dating…you weren't dating yet." I let it drop as he continued with his story, "We sat at the pizza place and somehow she got brought up into our conversation and you told me how at ease you were with her. You just felt…normal around her instead of having to be this big hot shot that everybody assumed you were and had so many expectations for you."

I was able to recall this conversation and he was right, this was well pre-dating with her. "You only get that way with her Troy, she has one expectation for you and that is to play your hardest, you know this," I sighed as I adjusted my baseball hat, "I know, I will never disappoint her but it isn't just about her though."

"Maybe she is the only one you need to think of." His word rung in my head because I knew Gabi was my safe zone. She kept me grounded and she kept me there in the moment. Every time it got too stressful on the mound or the opposing crowd piled on my back I went back to the one place I knew I was safe and that was with her in the back of my truck, looking at the stars. "You're going to pitch well tomorrow man, don't doubt yourself for a second."

I didn't say anything after that but Cody flipped on the TV and they were talking about our opponent tomorrow, the Angels. I pushed off the couch, "Do you want a beer?" I asked him, "Nah, I'm good. You don't normally drink the night before a game."

"I'm not, I was just offering. You are saving my mental status," he cracked a smile and I gave one back, "I am going to check on Gabs," he nodded as I wondered down the hall and into the bedroom. Gabi looked like she barely made it onto the bed as her toes were hanging off the edge, her arms were curled underneath of her, and her pale face reminding me that she is human. I wondered if she even made it to pumping milk but I was going to guess no when I saw her breast pump laying in the corner still.

I grimaced because I knew she would wake up in pain at some point later but I didn't know what was more painful, lack of sleep or tender breasts. I grabbed a blanket off the chair in the corner while I tossed it over her body. I lay down on my back next to her and stroked her hair for a minute. I then heard one of the twins cry out, I pushed off the bed and then walked back into the living room. Makenli was crying from the swing, "She's probably hungry," I said my eyes glancing towards the clock.

"I'll go warm their bottles," Cody disappeared into the kitchen and I gave a soft smile. I loved that Cody is able to come over here and do everything without me having to show him. True best friend status right there, I picked up Makenli and she rested her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head when my phone vibrated. I glanced at it to see Logan's blood sugar had crashed since the last time I checked it.

"Shit," I bounced Makenli when Cody came back, "Hey, can you feed her? Logan's blood sugar is crashing again." Cody looked concerned and nodded, he took Makenli from me and I went bouncing down the stairs. Pushing open Logan's door, I walked over to her bed and sat down. "Logan," I said as I grabbed her meter and checked her blood sugar. It counted down and then flashed three letters instead of a number.

 **LOW**

My heart began to thump a little harder as I tried to stir Logan, "Logan," I said shaking her a bit more, she didn't respond and I felt my hands begin to shake. "Logan, wake up," the more I began to shake her the more I knew she wasn't going to wake up, I gasped as I couldn't get any air in my lungs. What was I supposed to do? Was she breathing? My eyes stared at her to see her chest faintly rise and fall. I fumbled with my phone and I dialed 911 in a panic. It rang and an operate picked up, "911 what is your emergency?"

Some how words began to tumble out of my mouth in a coherent matter, "My daughter who is five is a type one diabetic and I got an alert that she had a low blood sugar. She is unresponsive to me and won't wake up, she is breathing," the tears filled my eyes as I kept trying to wake her, "Sir, has this ever happened before?"

"No, no, it hasn't happened before,"

She asked me for my address and name as I gave it to her, she told me that EMS was on its way to my house. She asked if I had a glucagon, and I knew we did but I didn't know where. "I do, we do, I just…I don't know where. We only have one and it travels,"

"Okay, Mr. Bolton, EMS should be there in 5 minutes. Keep trying to wake your daughter, do you have icing?" I opened her drawer as I spotted juice boxes, crackers, peanut butter, candy, I couldn't find any icing as my chest began to ache. "No, God, I am horrible, no,"

"It's okay Mr. Bolton," she reassured me and I kept trying to wake up Logan, "EMS should be pulling up soon." I thanked her and hung up the phone as I quickly picked her up from her bed. Normally she would giggle or yell when I picked her up like that but she was quiet. Muted. She was limp in my arms and my chest constricted in fear. I stumbled up the stairs and Cody was watching Baseball Tonight on TV when he looked over, his eyes grew in size, "Oh my god, is she okay?" I couldn't form words as I shook my head, "No, she isn't waking up and I don't have anything that I am supposed to have, and she is my little girl, I can't lose her because I wasn't fast enough," I mumbled until Cody put his hands on my shoulders to shut me up.

"Did you call 911?"

The sirens outside spoke for me as I opened the door to the house. Cody looked at Makenli and he put her down in the swing again and she lay there as he followed me out. The ambulance pulled up to the house as I met them halfway with Logan. EMS pulled a gurney out of the back and they took her from me, "Sir, can I have her information?"

"Logan Bolton, she is five years old, and has type one diabetes. I checked her blood sugar and it read low, I couldn't get her to wake up. I can't find her glucagon and I can't find icing or anything, please help her," my voice was pleading as the guy nodded as they went to work on her, I turned to Cody, "Oh my God, Gabi, the babies," I stressed and Cody put his hand on my shoulders, "Go with Logan, I will wake Gabi up and tell her what is happening. I will try to persuade her to stay home but you and I both know that will not happen. I'll drive her up and then come back with the twins. I'll call her dad to help," I nodded because I couldn't think straight.

"Mr. Bolton, you can ride with us," Cody nodded and I turned to jump into the rig. They already had an IV hooked up to Logan and were injecting something into her. I couldn't breathe watching this, what happened?

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Gabi," the words were not Troy's but so familiar, the dream was fuzzy and I was confused, "Gabi," I lifted my eyelids and I saw Cody looking back at me, I blinked, not certain of my surroundings and he gave me a small smile but my gut said something else. Something was very wrong and I wasn't able to place what it exactly was.

I pushed off the bed and my breasts were painful as I cringed, my hands automatically went across my chest as they hurt. The miserable pain that spread through me telling me the girls were either hungry or I completely forgot to pump before I fell asleep. "Gabi, I need you to look at me," I was disoriented as I looked at Cody and he gave me a reassuring nod. This wasn't good, this was very bad, "You aren't awake yet, okay, and how about we walk down the hall?" I looked at him confused so I followed him rubbing my eyes. I looked around for Troy but I didn't spot him anywhere, maybe he went to sleep already? Why would Cody still be here? Where are the twins? Why do my breasts hurt so goddamn bad?

"Cody, what is going on?" I finally asked him, he looked at me and gave a tiny nod, "Okay, Logan had a low blood sugar and she was unresponsive to Troy. She wouldn't open her eyes or move her body but she was breathing. He called 911 and they just left in an ambulance," my knees felt weak as he told me this wealth of information that caused my knees to buckle, he reached out to grab me and I felt my back land against the wall, "She what?" I asked not sure if I heard him right, "She is being taken to the hospital, Troy is with her, and the paramedics were giving her everything she needed, she'll be okay,"

Tears filled my eyes and I covered my mouth as a sob came out. He pulled me into a tight hug, "She is going to be just fine Gabs, and I know you are scared but Troy is with her. You don't have to,"

"No, of course I have to go," I pushed off of him as I quickly went in search for my shoes. My eyes looked down at my yoga pants and a puke covered t-shirt that was most likely two days old. I found Troy's sweatshirt lying on the couch and I pulled it on to see the twins lying in their respective spot and my breasts sent a pain through my body. Tears didn't help as my breasts began to leak, "Fucking hell," I bounced up the stairs and grabbed my breast pump. I quickly attached it to myself and I called my dad, "Gabi, what are you doing awake?"

"Something happened to Logan and Troy had to call an ambulance and I was asleep so I don't know anything," the words were sobs leaving my mouth as I couldn't control my emotions. I couldn't figure out what was going on in my head and my gut was so tight. "Gabi, Gabi, slow down, what happened?"

"Apparently her blood sugar was too low, I am scared dad, I am at home and Troy is with her, and Cody is here and my Lolo, "

"Okay, calm down, I am on my way. I'll pick you up with the twins,"

"Cody is here," I blurted again, apparently my words to fumbled to actually make sense, "Cody can stay with them while we go check on Logan, okay?" I nodded my head glad that he could make sense of this mess. I dialed Troy's phone but it went straight to voicemail. Once my breasts felt a lot better, I took the pumps off and took the milk downstairs to the freezer. I dropped them in and I looked at Cody who was tending to the twins, "Are you sure you want to stay with them, I can drag them along," my emotions were subsiding as the thoughts were sobering inside of me but the fear went straight down my spine.

"Gabi, go with your dad and be with Logan. She needs you right now." I felt the tears again and he hugged me tightly, I heard my dads car pull up, "Thank you, call me if you have a question," he nodded his head, "I will, please, one of you update me on Logan okay?" I nodded my head and ran out the door. My dad was getting out of the car but I hopped into the passenger seat. "Go, please," I begged him as Troy sent me a text message.

 _CMH ER, I'm so sorry Gabs._

My heart wrenched because I knew Troy wasn't going to handle this very well. I ran my fingers through my hair as I pulled myself together. My dad didn't say anything as I pulled my hair on to the top of my head into a bun. My dad pulled into Children Mercy's ER and he dropped me off. I grabbed my purse and I ran into the building. I went to the front desk and I leaned against it, the nurse looked up at me and I felt my chest pang. "I am looking for Logan Bolton, she was just brought it,"

"You are?"

"I'm her mother, can you not tell, I'm her mother," my emotions went way ahead of me and she gave a nod, "She is in room 13, her father is in there with her."

"Can I go back?" she nodded her head and I burst through the door to see Troy leaning against the wall. He looked up at me and I looked at him, his face was distraught, he had been crying and his body held so much stress on his shoulders. "Gabi, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, Cody went down to treat her first low and he told me he gave her two juice boxes like we always do. I found the empty juice boxes and I was feeding the girls when my phone told me that she was low again and she wouldn't respond to me," he was crying again and I wrapped my arms around him, "Troy, it's okay, it's not your fault," he held onto my tightly and I held on to him.

"Mr. Bolton," Troy pulled away and he rubbed his eyes, not looking at the doctor, for a moment, the doctor glanced at me, "Are you Mrs. Bolton?" I nodded my head adjusting my purse over my shoulder, "We ran through Logan's history on her pump and there are a lot of doses in the past three hours of random units." His eyes avoided ours and my eyes grew a couple of sizes listening to the doctor. "We're going to have Family Services come investigate,"

My head flew up to his eyes, "Excuse me?" I questioned, "You think we did this to our daughter?" I asked my voice rising, "You think we would do this to our sweet girl? She is having a hard time adjusting to her new siblings; she is scared, and is using this to her advantage. We would never abuse our child." the doctor shrugged his shoulders a little bit, "It could be seen as a source of child abuse,"

"Why would we both be here right now so confused and panicked if we were abusing our daughter?" my voice grew again and the doctor nodded his head, "We are just going to have them come talk to you guys to get to the bottom of everything," I shook my head, "I want to see my daughter, I want to see my little girl," I felt the momma bear coming out now, "Ma'am, you can't,"

"No, I _can_ and I _will_ see her. I am her mother, I did not harm her, and I would _never_ harm my child. I want to see her right now, I need to see her right now and if you are going to throw a fit, I'll call the head of the hospital because I am friends with her, I will talk to her, and then maybe we will talk about the doctor who thinks they need to call Family Services on the Bolton Family who donates so much money to this hospital because they saved our daughters life. We donated to the NICU in fear our twin girls would have to spend time here. We donated to this hospital to make it great so I should assure you, I am friends with the head of the hospital and I will be seeing my daughter."

The doctor blinked at me and I could feel the stares of people in the hallway. "John, I'll take it from here." My eyes flickered over to another doctor who looked more familiar. She gave me a nod and Troy and I both turned towards Logan's room. I pushed the curtain aside and Logan's sleepy eyes were opened, those sweet blue eyes were focused on me and I cried again. "Mommy," she whimpered and reached out for me. I leaned forward and rested my head against her forehead, "I love you baby girl," I whispered as I stroked her hair, "I love you," she gave me a tiny smile, "You scared mommy and daddy," I told her gently, she had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry mommy,"

"It's okay sweet girl," I rubbed her forehead, Troy went to the other side to hold her hand, "Lolo, were you giving yourself insulin?" I asked her quietly, tears began to splash down her cheeks and she nodded her head. Troy looked pained as he turned away, I saw his jaw flicker with pain and his shoulders grow tense. "Why Logan?" I heard the doctor come in and Logan began to mumble, "You and daddy pay attention to me when I have a low blood sugar and I like it when you focus on me and not the twins," it was my turn to feel the pain because I felt like there was progress being made between the twins and Logan but apparently I was fooled.

"Oh Logan," I whispered to her, Troy got up from the other side of the bed and I closed my eyes, I wanted to know what was going through his mind because I haven't seen him this upset in a very long time. I stroked her forehead with my thump, "I love you so much Logan," I didn't know what else to say to her, "Ma'am, I am Dr. Ryan," I turned to her as I wiped tears away from my eyes, "It looks very clear that you did not do this to your daughter,"

I nodded my head, "Of course not, I would never do this to my daughter." She nodded, "I also understand why they would call Family Service but," I tried to backtrack because my outburst in the hallway was unacceptable. Rationally thinking, I would probably consider the same thing but there was nothing about rational when your baby was alone in a hospital room.

"You are a famous couple who works closely with the hospital, there is a lot of documented love with your family, and I know how much you love your children," I glanced at her and she smiled softly, "She is having a rough time with the change with new babies?" I nodded my head, "I thought things were getting better,"

"I understand," she gave me a soft smile, "Do you mind if a counselor came and talked to you guys, there is absolutely no blame on you guys but just to talk to get a feeling of Logan's home life right now and we'll have them talk to her. I understand that with your husband playing with the Royals right now, you have twins at home, there is little at fault besides just adjusting Logan to this life now." I nodded my head because this was the way to approach this subject.

"Yes, that's fine, how long is my daughter going to need to be here?" I asked, my skin crawling to get back home. She gave a look at Logan's chart, "I believe once her blood sugar is stabilized, counselor has been talked too, and we feel it is safe for Logan to return home, so maybe three or four hours." I nodded running my fingers through my hair as she exited the room. I turned back to face Logan, her eyes were roaming the room, "Where is daddy?" she asked, her blue eyes were scared. The innocence filling them, as she never meant for it to get this bad, she just wanted that one on one time she would get with low blood sugars.

"I don't know baby," I stroked her forehead and pushed her hair away, "Gabi," I turned and I saw Mallory. I gasped and grabbed her into a hug, "Oh Gabs, I heard what happened is she okay?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I am so glad to see you though. They are blaming Troy and I and were going to call Family Services to do an investigation, they wouldn't even let me see her," tears welled in my eyes for the hundredth time since finding out my daughter was taken away in an ambulance.

"Well I will go to bat for you," she hugged me again and I breathed, "I have no idea where Troy went, he was upset and disappeared," I blubbered words and she rubbed my arm, "I'll stay with Logan if you want to go find him." I thanked her and kissed Logan's forehead. "Momma, are you mad at me?" I shook my head and touched her face with my hand, "Of course not sweetie, I will never be mad at you."

"Is daddy mad at me?" her words were timid and scared as I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't think so baby, I think that he is just scared because he loves you a lot." She started to cry and she tried to crawl into my arms but the IV was preventing that. Mallory helped get Logan untangled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest. "I don't want to be here," she was scared and that hurt more than anything, I kissed her forehead, "Logi," I didn't know what else to say to her because I didn't want to be here.

My arms held her tightly against me as I swayed with her in my arms. Just feeling her breaths against me caused my heart to slow down and to just take a breath. My head snuggled tightly against the top of hers and she began to hiccup as the tears subsided.

Once her crying settled I put her back onto the bed and gave a nod towards Mallory. She sat close to her and I exited the room, I went down the corridor and into the lobby. My dad was leaning against one of the walls when he looked up at me, "How is she doing?" he quickly asked, "Good, she is scared and upset right now but Mallory is here so she is with her. Have you seen Troy?" I was too tired to explain the whole fiasco we had just went through.

"Yea, he went out the doors. He seemed to be upset or something, he didn't notice me or talk to me," I was afraid of that answer as my body cringed in response. I hugged my dad and thanked him as I went in pursuit of Troy. I didn't have to go much farther, he was planted, by the door in a chair with one of those donated signs on the front. His elbows were on his knees and his hands behind his neck as he was looking down at the ground.

His sweatpants and t-shirt were baggy on him and when I sat down next to him on the bench, he stiffened. My hand went across his back to rub it in a gentle motion, either of us talked for several minutes as he continued to stare at the ground and I continued to rub his back. We both needed a moment to catch our breath and I believe we understand that between each other. "Is she okay?" his words were rough and muffled by his hand, "Yes, she is mostly scared. She thinks that you are mad at her," he lifted his head out of his palms and stared at the wall in front of him. I could see his jaw trying to fight through the pain of everything he is feeling. The feeling of not being good enough, not doing enough, not knowing, not loving enough, not being enough.

"I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at myself," his words were a sharp edge against my heart, "Troy," he didn't look at me but only closed his eyes again, I slid onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his torso. A position that was not appropriate for a children's hospital. My face was inches from his as I ran my fingers through his hair. He left so fast that he had forgotten his hat. Troy never forgot his hat unless he was in a suit. "I should have protected her," a tear rolled down his cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My nose pressed below his ear, "Please don't blame yourself," I asked him, his strong arms pulled me in and it almost broke me.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" he asked, I laughed and leaned back to brace my hands on his shoulders, "If I was mad at you, what good would that do? You didn't give her too much insulin Troy or not treat a low you knew about. She was being sneaky and wanted attention. I know it was all scary but you can't blame yourself. I am not blaming myself and I am sure as hell not blaming you," my fingers slid underneath of his jaw and his blue eyes were desperate for understand where my thoughts were coming from. I was honestly surprising myself.

"You don't understand Gabi, you don't understand that this situation makes me feel just like the one in New York. This situation where I was supposed to be there and be that person and I wasn't." I stroked his face gently with my fingers, "Troy, stop, you are a wonderful dad to all of our girls. You couldn't have known that she was doing that but it make sense. All of the random low blood sugars that we couldn't figure out, but we just didn't connect it to her wanting attention. We thought it was getting better,"

He was still stressed and I rubbed his shoulders, "She would really love if you came back in the room because she is scared Troy, she is five and really wants her daddy more than anything right now to tell her that everything is okay, and that you love her," he let more tears fall off his face and I wiped them away, my forehead leaning against his, "I love you Troy, I love how passionate you feel about all of us, I love everything about you," he closed his eyes tightly and I kissed his forehead, I slipped off his lap, "I'll be in her room when you're ready,"

I squeezed his shoulder and walked across the hallway. My dad looked up at me and I shrugged, "It's Troy and one of his girls…" my dad gave a supportive smile, "I can understand that feeling," I gave a tiny smile that I could muster, "Come see her dad," he smiled as he walked back into the hallway with me. I went into Logan's area and she was lying while Mallory was playing with a stuffed animal with her. She gave me a big smile when I came in with my dad trailing me. "Papi!" my dad went over and gave her a tight hug, "My Logi bear,"

She smiled and Mallory gave me a smile, "Her blood sugar is finally stable Gabs," she said with a nod, "A counselor might swing by but work with them. We all know that you would never harm Logan but the hospital does have to cover its ass because people can put up good fronts. Obviously, you aren't." I gave a nod and I hugged her, "Thank you Mallory," she nodded and walked out to return to her job. Logan looked up at me, "Where is daddy?" I didn't know how to answer her; I tried to figure out the best possible thing to say. I didn't know how to tell her that Troy loved too hard and had too many expectations for him to meet.

"I'm right here Lo," I turned to see Troy and Logan reached up for him. He picked her up making sure the IV cords weren't going to tug. Logan wrapped her arms tightly around Troy, "I love you so much Logan, I'm not mad or angry with you, I am just scared because I love you so much baby girl, and I never like seeing you here." She didn't say anything but grip his t-shirt. Troy of course knew how to explain to her how much he loved her in the simplest of terms; my heart fluttered looking at both of them. I looked at the clock to see it trailing towards one in the morning, I then gasped.

"Troy, you have to pitch tomorrow, later today," I corrected.

"Gabs, no, I am putting this before my job, it is always you four before baseball," he turned to face me with Logan still held tightly in his grasp. "Troy, please, don't play this, talk with the counselor and then go home to sleep. Please, I'll get Logan home."

"No way Gabi," his eyes were firm and I knew I needed to speed this process along because Troy Bolton wasn't leaving until Logan was with him.

* * *

 _Thursday, October 2_ _nd_ _, 2025_

I crept by the bedroom door and through the house. Troy and I had gotten home with Logan around three in the morning after talking with the counselor and the endocrinologist cleared us, we headed home. Logan slept in our bed with us last night and Troy kept her close to him last night and he was finally sleeping but I had been up all night with the two very cranky twins.

I fell into the couch and my eyes surveyed the girls who were wide-awake. My eyes floated up to the clock in the room that flashed ten in the morning and I sighed. "What do you girls want to do?" I rocked them in the rock n' play as they both cooed. "Mommy wants to get some sleep but I feel as if you girls have other plans for me," Makenli gave a sly little smile and I tickled her stomach. I glanced at the clock again and decided it was time to call Dayton.

The phone rang a couple of times and then he answered, "Gabi," I smiled, "Hey Dayton," I crossed my legs, "Is everything okay?" I didn't answer right away, "Gabi," and I realized Dayton knew me better than I realized. "Everybody is fine but we had a very interesting night at the hospital with Logan."

"Oh no, is she okay?"

"She is fine. Her blood sugar bottomed out and we had to call an ambulance. We didn't get home until about two-thirty and I just needed to know when you needed Troy to be at the stadium. I turned his alarm off so he would sleep but I need to know when he needs to be up?"

"He is fine coming in around three to four." He told me, "Is Logan okay?"

"She is okay, she is mostly shaken up but we are all okay. We will all be there tonight,"

"Good, good, just have Troy here by three or four." I sighed, "Thank you, I will have him there in plenty of time."

"I'll come see you and Logan tonight,"

"You don't have to Dayton,"

"I haven't seen Logan in a bit, I need to see the sassy girl," I smiled and thanked him as I sat down the phone. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the girls again. They blinked looking at me and I fell back into the couch. Little feet pattered down the hall way and I glanced up to see Logan rubbing her eyes. "Hey big girl," she walked over and sat down next to me. I pulled her into my lap and pressed my lips into her hair. "Mommy, how do you know which baby is which?"

I smiled and pressed my face against the side of hers as I looked at the twins. "This one, with the M on her hat, is Makenli or Mac as you like to call her when she was still in mommy's belly," she shifted and I pointed to Addy, "And then the one with the A is Adalyn or Addy,"

"Mac and Addy," she mumbled looking at the two of them, she twisted and turned to face me, "Why aren't they in your belly anymore?" I stroked her face, "Because they could only fit in my belly for so long. You were in my belly too," I told her as I watched her blue eyes digest all of the information. "Why do they cry?" she asked me, I leaned back as the questions began to come, "Because they can't talk like we can yet. They are trying to tell me that they are hungry, or their diaper is wet, or they don't feel good."

She turned to face them again and she the buried her face into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "Logan, I never want you to do that again. Very bad things could happen if you take too much insulin and I love you too much for something to happen to you. You are my first baby and my big girl who I need. I know that mommy is busy with the babies a lot right now and I am sorry," I leaned back and took in her face, "I have a sister and your daddy has a sister too. We both love our sisters a lot and we want you to love your sisters."

"Who is your sister?"

"Aunt Lilly," I told her, "She isn't a baby," she declared, I giggled, "No, she isn't a baby but she was a very long time ago. Aunt Emily is your daddy's sister and he loves her a lot too." Logan sighed and I squeezed her legs. "Do you want to go to school for a little bit or do you still feel tired?"

"I want to go to school. I want to play with my friends," I smiled and nodded, "Let's do that then. Let's go get dressed," she smiled and bounced upstairs. I followed her and went into her bedroom. We pulled down a pair of skinny jeans with her Royals t-shirt that had Bolton across the back. I put on her post-season hoodie and we braided her hair. I helped her brush her teeth, "Okay, mommy is going to put some clothes on and put the twins in their car seat. I'll grab you some breakfast,"

I gave Logan some cereal and milk while I went to change into something decent. I slipped my black t-shirt on and then made my way down the stairs to retrieve the car seats. I placed both of the twins in their respective car seats, found Logan's backpack, and then checked on her. "You about ready to go?" I asked her gently, she gave a nod and I helped her wash her dishes and we headed for the car. She was going to miss lunch so I found her a heavier snack and put it in her backpack.

She carried on to the garage while I picked up both car seats. I got the twins situated in the back of the car and made sure Logan was buckled in. I gave her a smile, "Alright, let's go," I got out of the car and into the drivers seat, I turned on the radio to Logan's favorite station and then drove to her school. The ride was quiet from the twins and Logan mostly gazed out the side of the window while I got lost in my thoughts.

Troy probably wouldn't approve of Logan going to school but she needed to keep her life normal and if I remember right he preached that to me after her diagnosis. I knew that she would be missing plenty of school with the playoffs rolling around and I wanted her to go when she could. I pulled into the Elementary school and parked my car. I got out and put my wrap on, Logan unbuckled herself in the back while I situated Mac and Addy.

They both rested against my chest and I grabbed Logan's hand while we walked towards the school. The wind whipped through the front of the school and Logan pressed onto her tiptoes to push the button to let the office know that we needed to be buzzed in. She giggled when it clicked, "Logan!" the front secretary greeted her and I smiled as the doors buzzed open. She busted into the front office and I followed with a smile.

"Ms. Logan! We are so happy to see you at school!" she hugged them and I signed her into the school. "Is it okay if I walk her to class and talk to her teacher for a moment?" I asked, they looked up at me and gave me a nod, "Yes, just sign in first," their eyes rested on the twins resting on my chest. They were both asleep by this point as I signed into the computer; a yellow badge was spit out with my name on it. Logan guided me to her classroom and she opened her door to the classroom.

Heads turned our direction and the teacher glowed, "Logan! It is so nice to see you!" I smiled again at the warmth that my daughter was received in. She went to put her coat and backpack up, the teacher came over to give her a hug. "How are you Logan?"

"I'm good! I had to go to the hospital last night," the teacher gave her a soft smile, "I'm sorry, are you feeling better?" she nodded her head and I ran my fingers through her hair. "Lolo, I love you," I said as I squatted to her height. "I love you too mommy,"

"I need to talk to Ms. Young though okay?" she nodded and I kissed her cheek, and she kissed mine. I stood up and the teacher gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm surprised to see Logan today,"

"She wanted to come to school and with the playoffs I don't want her missing too much school." She nodded, "Do you mind if I ask what happened last night?" I looked over at Logan as she joined Audrey at a table and they were both giggling. "No, I don't mind," I told her as I continued to watch her begin to color a number. "Last night she was having several low blood sugars and we kept treating them, she was taking insulin for everything we were giving her though after we would leave her sight. She knows that we spend time with her when she has a low blood sugar which is awful but we are a busy family,"

"I hope nobody is blaming you."

"They tried but we know that people will always look at us first. I would rather them make sure it isn't us before letting others get away with it." She agreed with a sympathetic nod. "Anyways, Troy found her unresponsive when he went to treat a low blood sugar. She was at the hospital from eleven to two. It was a very long night but she is in a great mood this morning and I asked if she wanted to come and she said yes,"

"I'm glad she is okay,"

"Me too," I mused looking over at her; I then looked back at Logan who was smiling at me. I smiled back when I glanced at the teacher once more, "Keep an extra eye on her today. If you can just check her pump every now and then to make sure she isn't doing that dosing again," she nodded, "Of course,"

"Thank you," I said, "We leave town this weekend for our trip to LA,"

"Of course, I will send some work with her,"

"Thank you again for working with us." She gave me a smile, "Of course, I am more than happy too. Will you just keep me updated?" I nodded my head and she then had to return her attention to elsewhere. I went over to Logan and I kissed the top of her head, "I love you sweet girl, Grandpa or I will be back to pick you up okay?" she nodded her head and I kissed on her cheek before getting up and walking out of the room.

I put the girls back in the car seats and I buckled them in tightly. I kissed their heads and then returned to the driver seat. I was going on four hours of sleep on the past forty-eight hours. I swung through a Starbucks drive-thru to grab a very large coffee and breakfast food. I took the long way home knowing both of the twins were fast asleep in their car seats and I had no intentions on waking them up to get inside the house.

My mind went through the past twenty-four hours of crying children, Makenli who didn't want to be put down, and then the shit with Logan. My fingers wove through my hair as I tried to process Troy's reaction last night. He was so upset and he beat himself up so much over it when he had no idea.

I never wanted to see him that upset again. It made my chest hurt and my fingers turn cold. This must be how Troy felt when I blamed myself for things and the whole miscarriage and pregnancy issues. I got inconsolable and Troy would tell me it wasn't my fault, but I was a women, I should be able to do those things. Logan wanted attention and found the way to get it but Troy felt like he should know, he should protect, and be there for her.

He was under just as much stress as me though, we both aren't getting sleep, and he has the added baseball pressure. A sigh filtered out of my mouth and I backed away from the traffic and entered our little subdivision. I pulled down our street and up the driveway as I glanced in the back seat at the twins. They were both sleeping still and I was trying to figure out how to get them both in the house still asleep, there had to be a way.

I pushed open the door and first got Adalyn's car seat out and I rested it at the front of the car by the door that led into the house. Adalyn stayed sound asleep, I then went around to grab Makenli. I carefully removed her infant seat from the car but she woke with a single cry as soon as I moved it. My shoulders slumped in defeat and my eyes shut as I picked up Adalyn who was still sleeping. I walked into the house, taking them upstairs, my eyes quickly moved to Troy sitting on the couch.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up as he took Makenli's car seat from me. He then sat her down and pulled her out, he didn't say a word to me as he soothed her in his arms. "You okay?" I asked him; he nodded his head slowly, his eyes not shifting away from Makenli's face. "Why didn't you wake me up hours ago? I have to be at the field in an hour,"

"I talked to Dayton, you don't have to be there until three. I wanted you to get some sleep because you have a serious game tonight."

"My daughter,"

"I know our daughter is more important but Troy, your daughter is at school right now living a normal life, just like you wanted her too. You have to pitch in tonight's game if you want to practice what you preach Troy," he finally looked up at me and the hurt was deep in those eyes, "Gabi, you're exhausted. Logan is starving for attention, Makenli isn't sleeping, and I am supposed to be paying attention to baseball?"

"Yes," I told him quickly, "If this was a normal game tonight, this would be a different story but this is the divisional series Troy, that team needs you and I need you to go play tonight. I need you to let go of everything that happened last night because it is not your fault. I know, you have this macho man thing about you that needs to protect all of us Troy, but you aren't superman. You have been traveling, we have been exhausted from the twins, and Logan kind of got lost in the shuffle. We're learning to adjust to the circumstances we have been given, if anything Troy, you saved our daughter last night. You saved her and that could have been me who found her,"

He put Makenli in the swing and I walked over to him while I grabbed his wrists. "Gabs,"

"Troy, what would you be telling me right now?" he sighed, "That it isn't your fault, that you love her, and it was an accident." I stroked his face with my thumb, "So why aren't you telling yourself that? You know that is the truth. You know that she is smart." I paused while my eyes held his for a moment longer, "We are doing our best and now that we know what she is doing we can keep a better eye on it," his chest caved and he pressed his face into my chest. "I was so scared last night Gabi," I kissed his forehead and held him close.

"Logan is going to be just fine…how about we take her off her pump for a little bit? Punish her with shots, I know, that will be more work for us but maybe that is what we need right now, we can't trust her with her insulin pump and that means she has to take shots for a bit." Troy looked at me and he shook his head, "Why?"

"Not that, it is a good idea," he mused, "I just…you have been so calm about this entire situation and I just don't know what to think about it," I gave a small laugh, "I think my lack of sleep is making me process everything a little bit easier. I was scared once I found out but then I just…I knew everything was okay because I know now. I know how to fix it, I know how to make it better, and I know we need to be more prepared, I know more now that it happened. I think it scared Logan a lot so I don't know if she'll want to do it anymore."

Troy sighed, "I love you Brie," he kissed my cheek and I kissed him. "I love you Troy," my lips pressing so close to him. "But, I need you to go kick some ass tonight." He smiled and let out a big laugh, "Yes ma'am,"

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! Sorry this update took so long to get out there but I was just busy today! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Xx – Jo**


	7. American League Division Series

Chapter 7 – American League Division Series

 _Thursday, October 2_ _nd_ _, 2025_

 _Kansas City, MO_

Troy's POV

My thumb traced a circle on the water as I stared down at the carpet. The blue and white colors blurring together as my mind was still trying to process everything that had happened in the past fifteen hours. I unscrewed the cap and took a slow drink of my water, a hand clapped my shoulder and I gave a single nod to let them know that I will talk to them later, that I was thanking them for the support. "Bolton," I stirred from my semi-state and looked at Dayton.

I popped my ear buds out of my ears as I waited for him to speak, "How is Logan?" he asked me softly he was a father. He understood how scary it could be to feel the way I felt last night. I tried to form the correct words but nothing came out. "I'm not sure. She was at school before I could see her today. She apparently woke up and ask Gabi to go."

"How are you?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I am a bit shaken up,"

"If you think that you need time,"

"No, I need something to get my mind off of this. I need an escape." I told him with a nod, "I can't sit here and ponder what if I went down a moment soon, if I had everything that I needed, I need to get out there and if the baseball mound can't fix that. I'll tell someone but right now," Dayton nodded his head, "I understand. Just don't put too much pressure on yourself for letting it happen Troy, it is a clear accident and Gabi wouldn't want you feeling the guilt."

I gave him a smile and nodded, "Thank you," he walked off and I leaned back in my chair, my eyes drifted up towards the pictures on my locker. All of the usual ones but the addition of Makenli and Adalyn were prompted as soon as I had a chance to get pictures of them up there. I smiled thinking of my four girls and knowing that I was a good dad to all of them. Logan was scared and had five years that were all about her.

It is a dramatic switch from being the only one that we paid attention to and then having two young, needy, babies. I understood the frustration and I knew that Gabs and I had to step up and figure out the best course of action with her. First though, we had to push through the ALDS. We had to push through the playoffs because the hunger to get the ring was beginning to burn. I had been in this sport for too long, I have been working too hard, to not get the ring.

My teammates were just the same. I stood up when I heard that beautiful squeal, the one that I was afraid that I would never hear again. I turned around and she looked right at me, I took two steps to pick her up and tug her close to me. "How was school?" I whispered into her ear, she giggled, "Fun," I smiled stroking her face and her blue eyes twinkled into mine. She gave me another bright smile and I hugged her again.

I let my eyes drift over her shoulder to see Gabi barely made it through the door. The twins were in the wrap on her chest, Gabi was addicted to it and I had to agree that it made life a little bit easier, especially with Makenli. The guys were all hovering trying to get a glimpse of the twins that were just over a month old. I kissed Logan's temple and Gabi glanced up at me, her eyes were such a rich brown that it made my stomach do a flip-flop.

She let a smile wash over her face and it made my knees feel weak. She still had this effect on me fifteen years later and it made me fill with love. I carried Logan across the room and I watched as my adult male teammates coo over two infants. "Alright, alright," I said as I patted two of our young guys on the back. They laughed as Gabi gave me another one of those smiles that made me want to drag her across the room and push her against a wall.

"I see somebody found her daddy," I nodded with a smile and kissed Logan's temple. "SAL!" she squirmed off of me and raced across the room to Salvy. I shook my head but I took the opportunity to pull Gabi into a kiss. "I love you," she whispered to me, I smiled stroking her face and I then looked down at the girls. "They just fell asleep or I would let you have them," I shook my head, "No, I am okay looking," I let my eyes peek at their sweet faces.

"Troy, you ready?" I pivoted and nodded towards my coach, "I gotta go," Gabi nodded and kissed me again; I leaned down to kiss both of the girls. "I love you guys," she smiled and squeezed my hand, "Go kick ass,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I chewed on my thumbnails while I paced the inside of the suite that we were in. We were fifteen minutes until game time and I needed this game to start. I needed my body to relax and that made me scared for how Troy is feeling.

"Ben," I heard Cody's warning voice and I turned to see him walk in with Becca and their three kids. Jack, Lucille, Emily, Finn, and Luke were all eating and drinking. My parents were here with my siblings some where in the stadium, our friends all had tickets and were scattered as well. I rubbed my arms gently with my hand and I exhaled, "How you holding up?" I shrugged as Cody squeezed my shoulder, "I am trying not to bite all of my nerves off. I am so nervous for Troy; I don't know how he is handling this? How is he not puking?"

Cody laughed, "I am glad that you are referring to the game and not to Logan, who I was _actually_ asking about." I frowned and laughed, "Y'know, we just completely have let that go and we are over it. I mean we obviously need to get Logan some more guidance than we can provide and stuff but we are focused on this. Troy was pretty beat up about all of it and I just…I can't dwell on it. It happened, it was scary, she is fine, and we are learning."

"Good," Cody gave me a smile when Becca reached over for a hug. "Cody told me everything, how is she doing?" I twisted and I pointed over at Logan who was giggling with Ben and another players kid. "I think she is doing pretty well." I said with a smile, "She woke up this morning and wanted to go to school. We are doing fine, I mean, I will be doing fine after this game and then I will be able to breathe. I feel like somebody is sitting on my chest, damn, I am nervous."

Cody laughed with a big smile, "He is going to do fine," he breathed, "He'll do just fine." I nodded as Kauffman Stadium was rocking on their feet. The National Anthem just ending and they were doing the rest of the pre-game activities. My hands were shaking and I took the opportunity to go check on Makenli and Adalyn. Both of them were sleeping soundly in the noisy suite. Logan cheered loudly when they announced Troy's name over the speakers and his image appeared on the board.

She was sitting on Luke's lap and Luke was clapping loudly, I smiled at the scene. I pushed the stroller closer to the table and then slid in next to Lucille. "This is like old times," she said with a smile squeezing my knee. I snorted, "I wish this had the same feeling as old times."

"Feel like you could puke?" she asked me, I nodded my head and Logan gave me a smile. Cody came to sit next to me and Becca controlled the kids. Ben was seated in front of Cody while Troy was doing his warm-up tosses. Once the final warm-up toss was made, a batter stepped into the box, and Troy eased into the mound. He scoffed the dirt underneath of him and he let go a deep breath. He went into the wind up and released the ball.

The ball sailed across the plate and it was a strike, the box cheered and Logan screeched with joy. I smiled and Cody squeezed my knee, "You can breathe now," I laughed and I squeezed Lucille's hand. Troy struck the first batter out and then the second flied out, Kauffman was rocking and the fans had yet to actually sit down. Once Troy fanned the third batter the place erupted and he let emotion out as he yelled with his teammates as they went running back to the dugout. Troy lifted his hat off his head and wiped his sweat away.

I exhaled loudly and gave a smile over at the group around me. I then heard Makenli begin to fuss from the stroller; I got up and went over to tend to her. She looked to be tired but needing some love, I picked her up after unbuckling her and laid her on my chest. She quieted and I put a blanket over her small body sitting next to Lucille and Cody. Cody reached over and stroked her face and he smiled at her, "She is just looking at me," I kissed her head while I watched Josh take swings in the box.

Addy began to cry and Lucille hopped up, "I'll grab her," I smiled with appreciation, Logan hopped off of Luke's lap and she peered at the babies, "Come here squirt," Cody grabbed her and she giggled and I smiled at the two of them. "Look at your sister, isn't she pretty?" Cody said into her ear, she looked at her and stared at Mack a little bit longer. "She looks like mommy,"

"Just like you," Cody said tickling her, she giggled again, I looked down at the field again to see Josh fly out to center field, Mitch doubled down right field line, and Casen followed up with a single to center. Logan watched with Cody and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. The twins both were happy and when we ended the first with one run, Troy came back out and he was on fire as he was getting every single call that he wanted frustrating batters.

This was going to be a good night.

* * *

I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as I looked down at Makenli who was nursing quietly against me. My eyes sweeping over her features and her soft pajamas brushing against my skin, at night before bed I would only nurse one of them at a time because I just wanted that time with them. It was my favorite part with Logan at night and it was something I wanted to cherish with the girls. My finger swept across her skin as she was battling sleep.

"Is she asleep?" I jumped and it caused Makenli to open her eyes and grimace, my eyes looked up to see Troy who looked exhausted but had a happy glow to him. He pitched outstanding tonight and the Royals took a one game lead into the series. Troy took the win and the team into the eighth inning with a four run lead. "Not quite," he loosened his tie around his neck and reached for her. I smiled and looked down at her, "Snuggle with Adalyn for a minute, she is still eating," he frowned but turned towards Addy who was lying in the rocker. She cooed when pressed to Troy's chest and he smiled closing his eyes.

"You don't have to get up with them tonight." I told him, he looked at me and his blue eyes seemed off. "You okay?" I asked him, he nodded his head while kissing the top of Addy's, "Yea, I spent the last couple of minutes downstairs laying with Logan." I nodded my head and Makenli pulled away, her eyes almost shut as I offered her to Troy. He switched babies and I started to breast feed Addy. She quickly latched on and I continued the process. "You pitched well tonight," I said quietly, his eyes flickered up to mine and he smiled, "Thanks, did Logan and the girls do well?" I nodded my head, "They all three did wonderful."

"Good," he said quietly, "Did Lo have fun?"

"A blast. Between your brother and Ben I think she was ecstatic. She also loved watching you play as well," Troy smiled and he yawned, "She was mad that we didn't go down to the locker room afterwards but I told her that it was going to be crazy. She was still upset and cried most of the way home,"

"She was tired," he said with a sigh, I again nodded my head as I reached forward, my toe poked him and he gave me a lazy smile. "Are they sleeping in our room or in here?" he asked me quietly, I looked around their nursery and yawned, "In our room. We are still getting up every two or three hours." My eyes drifted to Addy again while kissing on her head, "I can get up," he told me, "No, you need some rest Troy."

"You are just as tired."

"Yea, well, you need some rest." He laughed and I picked up my cell phone, I then scrolled through until I found the picture of the four of us watching the game. I showed it to Troy and a grin spread over his face, "Look at all of that beauty in a picture," I grinned at him and he took my phone to examine it closer. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face and Addy pulled away after falling asleep. I fixed my shirt and then stood up with her.

Troy got up and we walked to our room where we put both of the twins down. They were not swaddled, and I knew they would wake up in a little while wanting to be swaddled. We would swaddle and nurse some more, hoping to get them to bed for three or so hours. I rolled my lips together as I crawled onto the bed next to Troy. He lay back to stare at the ceiling and I knew he would normally shower after his games so something was on his mind.

"Talk to me," I said softly, I pressed my lips to his temple and he let out a frustrated sigh, "I was worried about Logan all night. She was constantly on my mind and normally I can push those things out or I can turn it into energy for the game but it constantly bugged me." I rubbed his shoulder and he turned to face me, his nose was close to mine and I reached close to kiss him. "Troy, stop, let it go. She is fine. Her blood sugar is 160."

"But,"

"Troy, you just won a playoff game tonight. You should be smiling and celebrating. We are going to keep an extra eye on Logan okay? Any random dips will be noticed and examined. You do know that she was scared right? She probably won't do it again because it scared her." He struggled with the thought and I finally just rolled over on top of him, my lips pressing against his, "Let it go," I whispered to him and he just wrapped his arms around me. Our kiss deepened and he pulled away breathing hard.

"You were a rock star out there, defining all odds,"

He finally gave a smile that made me feel like he was letting go, "It is amazing playing in front of that crowd,"

"They sounded good tonight." Troy nodded his head with a smile and he pulled me into another kiss, I pulled away while resting my head on his chest. His heart echoed against my ear and I felt so content with his arms wrapped tightly around me. We both lay there for some time; I considered that Troy fell asleep until he sighed. "We should really go to bed." He told me, I nodded my head because we did need to go to bed.

"How packed are you for tomorrow?" he whispered into my hair, I didn't reply, and he laughed, "That great huh?" I nodded and he rolled onto his side and eased me next to him. His blue eyes held mine, and he tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'll help you in the morning. I can at least do Logan." I smiled and buried my face in his chest again. "I was thinking about a date for us in LA, we will leave the girls with my parents."

I didn't answer him, "Gabi," he murmured but I was so close to falling asleep, and then Makenli started to cry. "Fuck," I swore rolling onto my back as I laid my arm over my eyes. Troy got up and swaddled her tightly and then he moved Adalyn around and then rocked her in his arms. I crawled underneath of my blankets and rested my head against the pillows. The lights then flickered off and Troy pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Sleep," and it was probably the sexiest thing he had ever said to me.

* * *

 _Friday, October 3_ _rd_ _, 2025_

I pushed the stroller back and forth on the field as I watched the boy's warm-up. Logan was running around with Troy in the outfield shagging balls and I stood back with Joel, Casey, and Bradley. Logan was laughing and Casen picked her up and ran her around the field. I could hear her giggle from across the room as I let a yawn slip between my lips. "You ready for the trip tonight?" I laughed and nodded, "Yea, thank god for Troy, I woke up and he had fed the girls, all three of them, gotten Logan to school with the twins in tow, packed Logan a bag and got me a coffee,"

"Wow, where do I get one?" Danni leaned against me and I laughed, "I don't know how I got so lucky," Troy caught a ball and threw it back to the infield. "How do you think the babies are going to do on the plane tonight?" I shrugged, "Makenli did okay with the ride to Chicago but Adalyn did not. Adalyn is really into snuggling with Troy so I am pulling for that she will just lay on Troy's chest and sleep the entire way."

"I'll take Logan!" Sal said running by, I smirked and shook my head, "Joel," I asked, "Were any of your kids jealous of the baby?" Joel thought about it for a second and he nodded, "Yea, my second was _really_ jealous of the third."

"Wow, okay, thank you, everybody I ask does not have this issue. Logan is insanely jealous over the twins and I get it. We don't spend nearly the amount of time we normally did anymore, we are more tired and she is not okay but…I have no idea what to do."

"Is it getting better?" I shrugged, "I feel like it gets better and then it takes a huge leap backwards. Her whole thing about the low blood sugar was that she wanted attention. She knew that if she had a low blood sugar we would spend more time with her because we sit with her until her blood sugar is better. That is why we went to the hospital two nights ago. She took too much insulin." Joel sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Gage finally grew out of it though. He realized that nothing was changing and grew to the idea. I think it took a couple of months though," I sighed leaning back against the railing, "I am hoping once baseball is over, it will be easier because we won't be running around, and we will be able to stay home more. Right now we are flying in fifty different directions. Logan is slowly getting lost in the shuffle and I feel awful."

Joel squeezed my shoulder, "It will be okay, she'll barely remember this time and you'll remember it as a sleepless daze." I sighed leaning into him and he rubbed my back while we watched the team warm-up. The music drifted through the stadium and Troy came jogging over, his eyes looked over his shoulder to see that Logan was still busy with Casen and Jace. He came to a skidding stop in front of me and laughed, "Hey, I'm going to steal one of them," he reached down for Makenli, it was a mild October day and he adjusted her hat and took a blanket.

"Please don't fall or something or let her get too cold," Troy gave me a sly grin, "I'll be back," I watched him disappear down into the clubhouse and I let my eyes follow him. Joel and Bradley laugh, "He is something else," Bradley said, I laughed and nodded, "He sure is."

"I haven't had a lot of time to talk to you this season, when did you guys meet? Was it through the organization?" I shook my head, "We met junior year of high school and that was it for us. We have been stuck together since." Danni gushed, "I wish that was my love story." I smiled while I looked down at Addy fast asleep, I was concerned for the flight tonight and I had already made many apologizes to the team in for warning but they were excited to get to spend time with them.

She woke up and let out a thin infant cry that made my heart ache. I bent over and unbuckled her seatbelt from the car seat and picked her up. She curled against me quickly and I kissed the top of her head. Her cry instantly quieted and I then felt a hand on my shoulder, "Come here," he whispered into my ear, I turned to face him and he gave me a big smile. I followed him into the clubhouse and then through the back rooms where he stopped and faced me.

"Before we go in there," he adjusted his arms and looked down at Addy resting against me. My eyes looked into his and he laughed, "Give her to me," I narrowed my eyes to him and he rose his eyebrow until I gave her to him. He held both of them and then pushed opened the door, I gasped and he backed away, my eyes took in the massage table in the middle of the room along with soft music playing. "You have an hour to yourself," he told me with a smug look, "I found a wonderful lady to come give you a nice massage for the next hour, and then I'll bring the babies to you so they can eat afterwards, okay?"

Tears filled my eyes and Troy gave a smile, that earth-shattering smile, which made me want to forget the massage and just lock the door and give the babies to somebody else. Of course, I knew Troy wouldn't touch me until the doctors cleared me but I wanted too. I went over and I pressed my lips to him, "Thank you," he kissed my temple, "No, thank you for doing so much this week. Thank you for doing so much this past year," I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled, "Enjoy yourself, I'll see you in an hour."

I sat back against the bed and watched him walk out with the girls. It felt so good to love him like I do, I love that he is taking an hour of his _busy_ day to watch the girls so I can get a massage. I knew that the rest of this month was going to be crazy if they made it out of this series and he knew that. We both knew that. I smiled to myself just thinking about how well he has always treated me, and how I know for the rest of my life he will treat me just the same. That makes me so excited to grow old with him. God bless that man.

* * *

Troy's POV

Makenli cried out and I knew she was hungry but Gabi wasn't done yet, and I was giving her all of the time she needed and deserved. Logan leaned against me and looked at Makenli who was frustrated, Addy was snuggled against Jace, as we were all on baby duty together. "Daddy, why is she crying?" Logan asked she wasn't upset by her crying just curiosity struck her face and I sighed, "She is hungry," I told her with a side glance.

"Why don't you feed her?" she asked me, I looked down the hallway towards the room Gabi was stashed in, "Because mommy has to feed her," I said with a smile, "We didn't bring any bottles today," Logan looked at Makenli with curiosity and she touched her face, Makenli seemed taken back and looked at Logan, her cries stopped for a moment and Logan giggled, "Daddy, she stopped crying," I laughed with a nod, "She sure did. She likes her big sister," I told her and Logan smiled at me, Logan pulled her hand away and Mac started to cry again. Logan put her hand back and she stopped causing Logan and I to both laugh.

"What is going on here?" I looked up to see a very relaxed Gabi, her shoulders seemed lighter and it almost seems that she took a nap. Her eyes look rested and relaxed as she came over, "I made Mac stop crying!" she said with a giggle, Gabi gave me a look and I gave her a pointed look, she gave a smile and bent down close to us. "I bet you did make her stop crying," I rubbed Gabi's shoulder and she gave me a smile, "She is hungry," I said with a nod, Gabi nodded her head and she leaned in to kiss me, "Thank you," she whispered, I smiled and nodded, "You're more than welcome baby girl," I whispered to her, "That's my name!" Logan bargained, I laughed and gave Makenli to Gabs, "Will you grab Addy?" I nodded as I stood up, I went over to Jace and I waved my hands.

He pouted, "No, I love my snuggles with Addy."

"You can snuggle with Lo," I said, "Addy is going to get pissed here any second because she is hungry." Jace sighed and handed her off to only snatch Logan up, Logan laughed and he tried to hold her just like he was holding Addy. I shook my head with a laugh as I took Addy back to Gabi and she was waiting for Addy. I gave her Addy and I pressed my lips into her hair, "I'm going to go entertain Logan and get ready for tonight."

"Okay, I'll come find you as soon as I am done." I nodded and then went back out to find Jace had Logan on the floor tickling her. I shook my head with a laugh as I started getting ready for tonight's game. "Daddy!" Logan squealed and then her laughter rang through the room. I turned around to face her and she was trying to fend off Jace with a big smile. I looked around the room for Zach but I couldn't find him, I had yet to actually see him all day today.

I reached for my cell phone and I pulled it up to my ear, it rang twice and he didn't answer. I turned to Casen who was chilling next to me, "Have you seen Zach?" I asked, Casen frowned and then shook his head, "No, I haven't." my frowned deepened and I moved towards skip's office. I pushed open the door, "Have you seen Zach?" I asked, Skip looked at me and he sighed, "He won't be in today,"

"Is he okay?"

"Shut the door," I felt my stomach drop and I shut the door quietly, he motioned for me to take a seat "He'll be flying out tonight with the team but Alex is in the hospital," I felt my jaw drop slightly and I shifted in my seat, "Is she okay?" Skip nodded his head, "She had some bleeding this morning and they went to get it checked out, she got admitted for a problem, I don't know, he didn't know much yet." I tapped my fingers against the chair as I wondered what he was thinking, Zach, I wondered.

"Call him." He instructed, he handed me his phone and I dialed Zach's number as it rang a couple of times. "Coach," he answered, his voice sounded stressed and exhausted from the day in the hospital. "Zach," I replied, I stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. I heard Coach slip out and I sighed, "Troy," he responded, "Hey, you doing okay?" I asked, he went quiet for a minute and he nodded, "I think I understand what you and Gabs kind of felt,"

"Oh no," I said standing up, "No, she didn't have a miscarriage but that complete fear that it did happen, or that it might still happen." I frowned, "Zach, what is going on?" he sighed, "She woke up this morning with some discomfort and then she went to the bathroom, she found blood and she freaked out. We have been at the hospital ever since because this wasn't spotting blood, this was…blood. There is still a heartbeat though and it is strong."

"How many weeks is she?"

"Almost fifteen,"

I went quiet, "And they told us that she could still have a miscarriage and she is freaking out. I am staying with her until they miscarriage her in a little bit. I'll be there."

"Dude, don't fly out until tomorrow. Do you need a hand with Hanson?"

He laughed, "I haven't thought about Hanson. Shit, they are talking about bed rest with her for a little bit until things cool down or we are in a better position." I ran my fingers through my hair and I cleared my throat, "Let me talk to Gabi and call some reinforcements in but we will take care of Hanson while we are gone."

"Do you think Gabi could come talk to Alex for a little bit?" I froze looking at the wall, "About what?"

"I don't know she is scared of what happens if she does have a miscarriage. I'm scared of it, I don't know," I felt like I was trying to say something to Zach but nothing was coming out of my mouth. "I don't know Zach, she gets pretty upset over all of that."

"Alex could use her help,"

'Let me talk to her. Do you need anything?" Zach was quiet for a moment, "What if it does happen? What is it going to feel like?" I felt the air get trapped in my lungs as I sank to the floor of the office trying to find the correct words to tell Zach. I wasn't sure what to say to him because there were too many things to tell him. I cleared my throat, "First? You're going to be pretty confused on how it all just happened. You'll try to comprehend it but it won't and if you're there when it happens, you'll watch Alex's heart break right in front of you." I went quiet as I was getting choked up, "and it will be the worst moment you can think of."

"What is worse for you, her break up with you or the miscarriages?" I closed my eyes for a moment, "The miscarriages because of how shattered and broken it made her. The most important thing I am going to tell you is to be there for her. Don't overbear her but be there for Alex. I am just hoping it doesn't come down to that for you guys. Gabs and I wouldn't wish that on our worst enemy." Zach didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry man, I can't imagine doing this,"

"Doing what?" I asked as I adjusted my hat, "Fearing of a miscarriage or thinking one had happened. You did that five times, you sat and wondered what could go wrong, how could it go wrong, will there be a miscarriage? Will we get a baby? Two out of six pregnancies?" my gut wrenched at the sound of that.

"Don't say that to Gabi," I said quietly, "Ever, okay?"

"Oh man, maybe it isn't a good idea for her to come up and talk to Alex,"

"No, let me talk to her, and then we will see. She might know the perfect thing to say and plus we'll handle Hanson tonight okay? I'll have her dad come pick him up, take care of Alex, and focus on her for a little bit. She is scared. You are scared."

"Thanks Troy,"

"You're welcome man,"

"Go win,"

I smiled, "We will."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"What?" Troy slowly nodded his head and he crossed his arms, "I'm going to stay here, I'll help take care of Hanson while she gets some rest and hopefully everything works out," Troy watched me walk across the room, "Gabi are you sure?" I nodded my head, "Yes, I am sure." I assured him, he looked down at the infants in the stroller.

"I don't know, I just, and I don't know how you would react to that." I bit down on my lip and nodded my head in understanding, "How would I react?" I asked him, he laughed giving my a shrug, "I don't know, that is what I am saying. Don't feel like you have too. I think they are both scared."

I nodded my head because I didn't understand that limbo faze. She could have a miscarriage but she hasn't and she might not…I sighed collapsing back into the couch that I just spent the last hour nursing. "I don't know what she wants to hear from me, I have only ever been through the miscarriage part."

"Gabs, you have been in her spot several times." He said sitting down next to me, he put his hand over my knee, "Through your entire pregnancy you feared of having a miscarriage…you had spotting with the twins and that was scary too. You kind of know what she is feeling and you'll be that person that can walk her through it if she does have a miscarriage which pray to God they don't," I nodded my head, "Oh I sure hope not. Nobody deserves that."

We were both quiet for a moment while he reached for Addy. He watched her and I nodded, "I guess I would have been so lost without my mom," Troy squeezed my shoulder and he looked over at me, "Are you sure you want to stay behind?" I nodded tucking my hair behind my ear, "Yes, it will only be for a night hopefully," Troy smiled and nodded his head as I gave him comfort, "We'll be okay."

* * *

 _Saturday, October 4_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _2-0 Royals up_

I knocked on the door gently and Alex glanced up from the bed, she was on strict bed rest for the next two weeks until her next doctor's appointment to see if anything is worse or better. Zach was blessing the ground I walked on as I walked through the door right now as he went to catch his flight to LA.

The Royals had won last night so they only needed one more win to take the series. Alex looked at the twins resting against my chest and I gave her a smile, "Do you mind if I come in?" she nodded her head and she patted the spot next to her on the bed. I went over to climb on top of the blankets and she reached for one of the babies. I smiled as I pulled Makenli out and handed her over to Alex. "Oh look at you pretty girl,"

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, she focused on Makenli and she shrugged, "I'm scared," she admitted, "I haven't told Zach that but I am, I am pretty scared because they don't know why I was bleeding like that but there is still a heartbeat." I nodded and she let her fingers run down the smooth skin of my little girl. "You should tell him." I told her, "I don't want him to worry. He needs to focus on baseball."

"If there is one thing I learned about my relationship with Troy is that I needed to be open with how I was feeling. It frustrated him endlessly," she nodded her head while Makenli grimaced in her arms, "Was your whole pregnancy constant worry?" she asked me, I bit on my lip and I nodded, "Yes, as much as I tried, it was constant worry. It was constant worry a day before I went into labor because what if those weren't labor pains but signs of struggles within. I don't know, I constantly was scared," she bit on her lip, "and if it happens?"

I leaned over, my head rested on her shoulder, "We aren't going to talk about that unless it happens," I whispered to her, "But I will be there for you if it does happen, okay?" she nodded her head as her shoulders began to shake, "I'm so sorry Gabi, I'm sorry you had to ever feel like this,"

"I'll keep that pain, I don't want you to feel this." I told her quietly, "I'm okay with that pain, I have grown with that pain, you just need to take this day by day. I know you are a strong woman Alex, you have been ever since I met you and introduced you to Zach."

She squeezed my hand and she smiled as Makenli opened her eyes and stared at her. "You're going to have another one of these precious, precious babies," I told her with a squeeze of the shoulder, she sniffled and nodded her head, "Just stay strong for that baby in there," she nodded her head again and we both sat there as we watched Makenli wake up and look around the room. "She's beautiful Gabs," I smiled reaching over to touch her tiny hand.

"I know,"

"They are both going to be little you and Troy is going to die," I laughed, "Logan looks too much like Troy," I said, "She has his eyes, face, structure, she claimed my hair but his color…"

"Logan is a little Troy, if you never have a boy, there she is." A smile slipped over my lips, "Was Hanson good last night?" I nodded my head, "He was perfect. Logan loved having somebody to play with and it was nice for her to have somebody to play with."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I can take him for tonight as well to let him run and play until Zach gets home. My mom is helping me this weekend anyways and it provides fun for Logan." She hesitated but then nodded, "It isn't fair for him to be stuck here with me while I lay in bed all day. He's three," I nodded in understanding, "I'll bring him up so he can see you." I began to get off the bed and she sighed, "Were you always scared?" she asked me, I paused turning to face her, the moment of hesitation in the air and then I nodded, "Yes, everyday."

"So this feeling in my chest like I can't breathe won't go away?" I shook my head, "Not until that baby is born and is crying on your chest." Alex nodded her head and she gave me a smile, "I'll always be available to talk Alex, everyday, any hour, I'm normally up at most hours of the day," I said with a laugh, she smiled and nodded, "Thanks Gabi," I nodded my head with a smile, "I'm glad I could provide an assistance."

She frowned a bit, "I wish you didn't have to provide this one," I shrugged, "It is what it is right?" she nodded again, "Yea, it is."

* * *

 _Sunday, October 5_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _3-0 Clinched American League Division Series_

Logan gave me a cheesy smile while I tucked her into bed, "When will daddy be home?" she asked me, I glanced at the clock over her shoulder and shrugged, "I'm not sure." The glow of the red numbers caused me to smile because I knew they were flying home from their big celebration in California right now. They had completed the sweep in striking fashion with four home runs tonight.

"Will he be here in the morning?" she asked me, I nodded my head, "He sure will. He'll probably be asleep when you get up in the morning though. He has a couple of days off to spend with you though."

She grinned up at me and she then sighed, "Mommy,"

"Logan," I countered, "Can I cuddle with you? I want to snuggle." I shook my head, "You need to sleep in your big girl bed," she pouted, "And then I can hug daddy when he gets home and tell him that he is amazing and good at baseball." A smile jerked onto my face as I let out a laugh, "Oh Logan, I bet he would love that." She giggled, "Please mommy,"

"You have school in the morning," I reminded her, "You need to go to bed." She shook her head, "Please, I'll sleep in your bed."

"Mommy has to feed the babies and put them to bed still." She pouted and I shook my head, she sighed with big dramatics this time, "Can I help feed the babies?" she asked me after a moment, I perked up at the words and I wondered if she was just playing me but she also looked completely sincere.

"Why do you want to feed the babies?" I asked, she shrugged, "Daddy makes it sound like an important job." I nodded my head, "It is a very important job," she climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"Please mommy," she gave me a slobbery kiss and I sighed, "You have to get up when I wake you up in the morning and the babies will cry in the middle of the night," I reminded her, she thought about it for another moment, probably, mostly considering if she wanted to wake up in the morning.

"Okay," she agreed, "You'll get in trouble if you don't wake up," I reminded her, she nodded again and I carried her up the stairs. I went into the kitchen; I sat Logan down onto the counter and began to make two bottles for the twins. Once I had them both in bottles, I helped Logan down and we both went down the hall together. She jumped onto my bed while I sat down the two bottles, I put pillows around Logan and I grabbed Makenli and Adalyn. I reached for their pajamas and a fresh diaper.

"First we have to change their diaper and put them into their pajamas," I told her, I pulled Makenli's leggings off her little legs, I then unsnapped her onsie to expose her naked skin. She let out a cry and pulled her legs closer to her body in frustration. Logan gave a concerned look, "Mommy, why is she crying?"

"She is cold," I said as I maneuvered with the diaper as I wiped her and strapped it back on. Logan reached over to kindly touch her head as I put her pajamas on. I zipped them up and her cries began to settle, I wrapped her up in a blanket and kissed her head. "Mommy, how do you know which one is which?" she asked me as I settled Makenli with Logan, "I know right now because of the blanket. It has her name printed on it, normally, mommy has hats on them." She inspected the blanket and I gave her a bottle, my eyes looked over at Adalyn who was eyeing the bottle with hope.

"Okay, when you feed Makenli, you have to hold the bottle," I helped her prop up Mac and adjusted her arms and hands. Once she was in a better position, I gave her the bottle and helped her hold it until she knew what she was doing. She gave me a satisfied smile while I did the same thing with Adalyn. I changed her diaper, put her into the footies, and wrapped her into a blanket as I gave her a bottle. I scooted closer to Logan as she watched Makenli eat her bottle intently. I fished for my phone and once I got it out, I took a picture of the four of us. You could see my arms holding Addy and then Logan staring down at Makenli with her hand holding the bottle. Makenli and Adalyn both had their eyes closed and blankets were snuggling all of us.

 _Love my nights with my girls only if we had a certain daddy here…_

I flipped through the channels of the TV until I found something for us to all watch. The Disney TV show played on the TV and my eyes because to close as the hour was ticking closer to nine.

I knew once Troy got home he would move Logan down to her bedroom so she wouldn't get woken up at every single time that the twins woke up. Once I noticed that Makenli was done eating, I reached over for the bottle and Logan grinned, "I did it!" I nodded with a smile, "Yea, you did it." Makenli was almost asleep; I put Addy down and reached for Makenli to burp her.

She took a couple of minutes and Adalyn grew frustrated but Logan picked up her bottle and lay next to her while I burped Makenli. I smiled at her because she truly was helping even if it meant letting her stay up past her bedtime. I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me, "I love you Lolo,"

"I love you too mommy,"

* * *

Troy's POV

I pulled my tie away from my neck as we disembarked from the bus; plenty of fans were lingering even at the midnight hour. After winning the American League Division Series we were on to the next round.

I rubbed my eyes as I stopped to sign a couple of autographs; I had a slight buzz from earlier but I was able to put on a functioning smile that hid every sign that I was completely exhausted.

"You good to drive?" Zach asked patting my back, I nodded, again, rubbing my eyes as we disappeared into the clubhouse to retrieve our stuff. "You going out again?" I shook my head, "No, I'm going to go see my wife and twins before I am attacked by a five-year-old in the morning." Zach nodded his head, "I should probably go check on Alex,"

"How is she doing?"

"She is in better spirits." I nodded my head while I pulled my backpack around my shoulders and yawned deeply. I grabbed my cell phone to see I had a notification, I opened it up and I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter in my chest. Logan was feeding Makenli, Gabi was feeding Adalyn and they were all lying in bed together. A smile grew on my face at the caption below, "I better get home too. I'll have to get up with Hanson in the morning."

"You guys are getting old." Jace said patting my back, "I drank a bit too much on the flight home," Zach said with a laugh, "I have kids who are excited to see me in the morning man," a smile pulling at the edge of my lips, "Aren't those girls almost six weeks old?" Casen asked moving towards us, I smirked, "Close, they were five weeks today." An amused smile crossed Zach's face, "I know what you and Gabs are doing in a week. Need a babysitter?"

I snorted, "I'm not sure if she is going to be ready this time around like she was with Lo, she is awful tired and we are constantly busy. I don't see how it could happen next week," Zach smirked, "Dude, that girl loves you and loves to have sex with you. Don't think much will stop her." I smirked as I dug for my keys, we all walked out to player parking together. I unlocked the car door to my Audi and let a long yawn out.

"You go out and lay in your beds with your wives and kids, I'm going to go out and party," Jace said backing up towards his sports car, I sent him a wave, "Have fun, drink a couple of drinks for me." Jace frowned, "You're supposed to be jealous." I shook my head and smiled, "You should be jealous of me." He rolled his eyes while I ducked into my car. I shut the door and waved to the guys as I started my car and drove off.

The drive back to the house was quiet as I thought about what I could walk into, I was mostly hoping that everybody was asleep but it could also find all four of them awake. They were my constant thought on the entire trip and I was glad we wrapped it up quickly. It meant I got a couple of days with them and that made me happy. I pulled into the house to see most of the lights off; I eased into the garage and shut the door behind me.

I sat in my car for a moment as it went dark around me, I pushed open the car door and snuck into the house. I shut the alarm off and then turned it back on, thankful that Gabi remembered to turn it on. I walked to Logan's room and I peeked into the room to see that her bed was empty. A smile pulled onto my face while I hopped up the stairs to our bedroom. Skip crawled across the hallway as I pushed into the room, Logan was curled up on my side of the bed, and Gabi was fast asleep as well.

That made me happy to see, I walked over to the twins and they were both asleep too. This was possibly the least possible scenario that I considered. I leaned over to kiss each of their faces gently, which caused Addy to squirm and move, she opened her eyes and looked at me. Her brown eyes watched me for a moment; I gave her a tiny smile and picked her up. She squeaked and I couldn't help but feel so relaxed with her in my arms.

"How are you sweet girl," I whispered, I moved the blankets while I touched her face, she moved her head to the side and I rocked her gently in my arms. Her eyes slowly began to fall back asleep and I laid her back down gently. I then went over to the side of the bed and kneeled down on Gabi's side. I didn't want to wake her up or disturb her but I wanted to kiss her peaceful face. The peaceful slumber she was in made me so happy, my fingers reached over to push a strand of her hair away from her face.

She didn't budge underneath my fingertips; I stayed there for a couple more minutes until I finally moved to Logan. She was snuggled with her favorite blanket, I smiled stroking her hair, her eyes flew open and she looked right at me with her bright blue eyes. A big smile rose over her lips and that smile, that made my entire night right there. That is what Jace was missing, that smile that just made my heart click a little bit faster. "Daddy," her voice was quiet but she moved a bit faster. I picked her up and she buried her face into my neck.

"Oh there is my sweet girl," I held her close to me and she giggled against me, "You won!" she exclaimed, I nodded while she pulled away, I brushed her sand hair away from her face, her sweet smile wouldn't leave her face. "Daddy won this round but there are two more," she giggled, "Mommy was excited."

"I bet she was." I looked over at Gabi again who still hadn't budged, poor girl, she was so tired. I stroked Logan's hair gently as she yawned, "Daddy, do I have to go to my bedroom?" I hesitated but she flashed her blue eyes at me and I shook my head no. "No, you don't baby." She grinned and she climbed out of my arms, she moved to the middle of the bed. I went into the bathroom as I changed into a pair of shorts and a cut-off t-shirt.

I turned to pick my clothes up and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, "How come I didn't get a hug when you go home?" I felt my shoulders grow lighter at her touch, I turned around and I smiled, "There is my beautiful, sexy, amazing, girl," she smiled as I pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I missed you," she whispered to me, I soaked in her face and stroked her cheek, "I missed you too."

"Did you really tell Logan that she could stay?" I peeked over her shoulder to see Logan already asleep again, "Yea, I missed all of my girls." Gabi rested her head against my chest, I stroked her hair and she didn't say anything for a moment. "I love you,"

"I love you too." I pulled back while kissing her again, "How much longer until the girls are going to need to eat?" I asked she looked at the clock that read 1:20 in the morning. She sighed, "Soon, I might just wake them up and feed them,"

"Addy is kind of awake, I sort of woke her up," Gabi nodded and she looked down at her breasts for a moment, I saw the flash of tiredness behind her eyes and I pulled her close to me. "You're amazing Brie, you are truly amazing." I whispered to her, "I know you're tired, and I know that you just want to sleep for ten hours straight," she rested her head against my chest while I ran my hand down her back. "I also know that you love that special time with our girls,"

She slipped her fingers into my shirt, "I'm just tired," she whispered, "I'll be okay."

"How about I get up with everybody tomorrow morning, I can do school duty, take the girls with me so you can get more rest."

"Troy, no, you haven't even gone to bed yet." I laughed a little too loudly as Logan twitched in her sleep again, "Gabi, when exactly is the last time you slept more that four hours in twenty-four hours?" she looked at me and gave me an interesting glance, she then shrugged her shoulders because she didn't know, "Exactly Gabs, I slept all last night without a single cry, I didn't have a five-year old, a three-year old, two infants running around, I didn't have all of that."

I saw tears fill her eyes and I put my hands on her face, "I have nothing to do tomorrow. I don't have a game. I don't have a workout. I have nothing. You are going to feed the girls and that is it in the morning. You are spending the morning in bed, okay?" the first tear fell and I wiped them away quickly, "You're too beautiful," I said pressing a kiss to her, "You deserve a morning in bed," she pulled on my hand gently and we walked back into the room together.

She grabbed one of the girls and she instructed me to grab the other. I followed her into the nursery across the hall, she instructed me to sit and I obeyed, she then lay across me, her head laying right on my shoulder. She pulled down her tank top to reveal such full breasts. She got Adalyn to latch on but Makenli didn't want to wake up. Gabi and I both laughed quietly as we messed with her face until she started to fuss. She twisted her head and let out a cry, Gabi directed her to her breast and she latched on not realizing she was hungry.

I smiled while I stroked Gabi's hair gently; she closed her eyes as I pushed the rocking chair back and forth. "This was a good idea," I whispered as I watched the girls eat, "So Logan helped feed them earlier?" I asked, a smile broke over her face and she nodded, "She sure did. She asked me about it, I figured it was a ploy to stay up longer but she did it and she found it fun and interesting." A grin crossed my lips, "Is this an improvement?" she nodded, "I think it is."

My fingers reached over while I slipped off Adalyn's hat, I let my fingers mess with her little hairs. Gabi sighed and I knew she was starting to fall asleep. Gabi would give a little sigh and her eyes would shut and open several times before she'd finally fall asleep. I pressed my lips to her forehead gently, "I'm not falling asleep," she whispered quietly, I laughed quietly, "Whatever," she laughed turning her head into my chest, I put Addy's hat back on and then moved my hand to play with Gabi's hair more.

"I love you, thanks for staying up with me." I laughed, "And miss this bonding moment? No thanks," Gabi smirked, "You just like looking at my breasts," I rolled my eyes while I tried to suspense a smile on my face, "Whatever," I said with a casual attitude but it only caused Gabi to laugh, "I see that smirk,"

"Shut up, I like your breasts okay? They are prefect."

"They are busy."

I pushed her gently and she laughed quietly, "Can you believe how small they are still?" she asked, "I feel like they are newborns,"

"They should only be a couple days old," Gabi touched Makenli's face and she smiled, "Could you imagine if I went full term with these babies?" I tried to picture Gabi with an even bigger stomach than what she already had, another month of the sleepless nights because she couldn't get comfortable, and I thought about how different it would have been. "It would have probably been harder than having them come into the world."

"I was so big," I laughed as I touched her stomach; I already missed the little flutters that I would feel when I pressed my hand against her stomach. "You were beautiful,"

"You think I am beautiful right now," I nodded my head against her head, "Of course I do."

"I'm basically a human cow," My eyes laid on the twins peacefully eating, I just gave my head a quick shake, "No, you are a mother." She nuzzled against me again, after another quiet ten minutes both of the twins had fallen back asleep and burped. Gabi got up carefully but I made her sit back down, "Wait right here," I said taking both of the twins with me. She gave me a questioning look but I only nodded my head.

Laying the twins back down gently in their respective spots, I went back into the nursery to see Gabi fighting back that sleep. "Come on pretty girl," I picked her up gently and she laughed sliding her arms around my neck. "I should pump," she whispered, I shook my head, "No ma'am, you are going to rest,"

"If you say so," she told me resting her head against my shoulder, I kissed her forehead and then we walked into the bedroom. I laid her down on her side of the bed and pulled the blankets over her. I lay down next to Logan and she quickly rolled right into me just like Gabi always does.

Reaching for my cell phone I sent a text message to Jace.

 _I made the right choice tonight._

I then attached a picture of all of us snuggled in bed together. I then plugged my phone in and rolled closer to my girls. I definitely made the right choice.

* * *

 **Here! Sorry! It is here! I hope you all had a great day!**

 **I know, this is kind of a boring chapter, but a chapter of the Bolton family right?!**

 **To be honest – there probably will not be an update this coming weekend. If I get a chapter done anytime after next week I will update as soon as it is done. I am making a new rule, if I don't update the following weekend I will just throw up the chapter when it is done so be on the look-out! Sunday will be my goal but we'll see!**

 **Thank you guys for the patience!**


	8. American League Series

Chapter 8 – American League Series

 _Thursday, October 9_ _th_ _, 2025_

Dr. Jo gave me a smile, "How are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I believe I am feeling what every new mom to twins feels…" Dr. Jo laughed, "Tired, stressed, oh and you are also a baseball wife and your husband is getting to play in the American league championship series. You have a five-year-old…" I nodded with a laugh, "That is it right there," she gave me a reassuring smile, "How is Troy adapting?"

"Oh Troy is in love with them both. He is constantly holding them and being there for us, even with his super busy schedule." Dr. Jo smiled again and she wrote some notes down, "How is Logan?" I sighed, "I wish that adjustment went easier than it did or is going. She struggled with the idea of having the girls at home. She wanted them to come back to the hospital and she was just confused"

"She is around the age of all about me so that is understandable. Is it getting better?" I nodded my head slowly, "Yes, she finally asked to help feed the girls the other night and that was a major step forward." I paused reflecting on the past six weeks of my life and how utterly crazy they were. "It was a crazy six weeks to be honest," she gave me a reassuring smile, "How is the feeding going?" I smiled, "We are definitely still breastfeeding and that is making this momma extra tired but it is completely worth it."

"That is amazing Gabi, I am so happy for you," she leaned forward to squeeze my knee, "How is the body physically feeling?" she asked, I smiled, "This is actually surprising for me but I felt pretty good almost a week after it happened, I mean, besides being exhausted which I knew to be expected but my body felt good. The bleeding didn't last as long as it did with Logan and I feel good." She nodded with a grin, "That sounds fantastic…now for the least fun part of this whole visit."

My smoothed my gown down and I nodded, "I know, I know," I leaned back against the table while she moved around, "I bet this is way to early but I don't plan on seeing you for another year, but are you and Troy thinking about having any more children?" I sighed thinking about it, "I think we both would like to have one more child, he still really wants a boy, but I wonder if Troy really wants to go down that road again. It took a lot of heartbreak to get the girls we have now and…" I let the sentence fold over and she nodded sympathetically, "I think we told each other we would let the twins turn one and go from there."

"Good choice. If you guys aren't mentally up for such a battle, then I wouldn't do it." I nodded and then she started her examine, my eyes stared at the ceiling tiles above me and I let my eyes count them slowly. After about five minutes she told me to relax and I sat up slowly, "Everything looks good Gabi, I am not surprised at the bounce back recovery." I smiled while drawing a simple pattern on my leg. "You and Mr. Bolton can go back to normal sexual activity," she said with a smile, I laughed and nodded my head. "I think he'll be pleased to hear that,"

My eyes settled on the twins sleeping in the stroller quietly, Dr. Jo washed her hands and then she took another peek at the babies. "They are both beautiful, are they doing well gaining weight?" I nodded my head, "Slowly. We are very slowly gaining weight."

"Good, they both look just like you," I smiled as she finished up her notes and nodded, "Schedule your yearly appointment unless you need to see me sooner," I smiled, "I sure will." She walked out the door and I slowly got dressed. My phone vibrated as a picture of Troy, Cody, Ben, and Logan popped up showing they were having a grand of time at the park playing and catching up. Troy picked her up from school and they went to play with Cody and Ben.

I smiled sending a picture back of the girls sleeping soundly in their car seats, I again, didn't tell Troy about my appointment and I was thrilled to go home and wrap my arms around him. I was going to have to wait until bedtime but I wanted to get the first time out of the way, if it was anything like Logan, it won't be nearly as fun as I want it to be. Troy instantly called me because he thought I was staying home, I convinced him to take Logan out tonight because our next week was going to be crazy.

We would be traveling to Texas in three days to play the Rangers in an upcoming series that was going to be exciting. I ignored Troy's phone call as I pushed the stroller out of the room. Troy quickly called again and I laughed as I got into the elevator. I slid the answer button over and put it up to my ear, "You are very impatient," I told him, "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm out mother," I could see him roll his eyes, "The twins and I needed some fresh air. We are getting out of the house before tomorrow." Troy didn't say anything for a moment and then made a grunting noise, "Gabriella, what are you doing?" I thought about it for a second and then it popped out of my mouth, "Can we go out on a date tonight?" Troy went silent on the other end of the phone while he processed the words out of my mouth.

"I don't want to be out too late. I figured the earlier we go to bed the more sleep that I am going to get before my start tomorrow…" I laughed agreeing with his logic, "If you want, you can sleep in another room."

"Hell no," I stepped out of the elevator and out the front doors, "I'll be home in a little bit…" his voice hinted at confusion and I couldn't help but laugh again, "I just want to go out to dinner with you, is that okay? You may even get a little bit of wine in me."

"Gabriella," the full name appeared again and this caused a giggle to bubble in my throat, "I'll see you when you get home." I hung up the phone as I stopped by my car, I slipped both of the car seats into place to only be greeted with four brown eyes, and I laughed tickling both of them. "How are my girls?" they clicked into place and I then folded the stroller up. Easing into the drivers seat, I pulled away from the hospital as I sent a call out to Lucille.

"Gabi! How are you sweetie?" I smiled, "I'm good, how are you?" she sighed, "Oh you know, the next young child of mine is doing the same thing his brother did." I laughed and looked at the passing highway, "I was wondering if you would like to tag team with my mom to watch the girl's tonight?" I questioned, "I figured those grandfathers get too much time and you haven't got to spend much time with the twins."

"Oh Gabi, please, I would love too!" my chest burst with happiness, "Can you be at our place by five? Troy wants to get back fairly early so he can get to bed." She squealed with grandmotherly excitement and it made me feel good. "I have to call my mom, I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up the phone to call my mom, "Hello, Gabs," my mom seemed distracted, "You okay?" I asked her, she let out a laugh, "Yea, I am good. I am just trying to do too much at one time." I nodded in understanding, "Would you like to come over and watch the girls tonight with Lucille?" I asked, "All three of them?" my mom didn't speak for a moment, "What time do you want me there?" I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, "Five work?"

"Yes! Oh Gabi, I am so excited."

"Good, I love you,"

"I love you too," I hung up the phone and I couldn't help but let the biggest smile cross my face, everything was falling so nicely into place. I was getting more time with Troy, he was playing so well, and our families were happy. Logan was slowly growing to the idea of having sisters and it was just clicking. After the last year that we went through, I felt like we deserved this moment. This time. This was what we needed.

* * *

I rocked gently back and forth as I finished nursing the twin girls. Troy had yet to return from the park but I had showered, done my hair, and make-up. Now, the girls and I were getting some bonding time together as we did our feeding for the afternoon. The sweet suckles against me made me feel relieved that I had my two girls, and I was excited that we would be back so I could get my night time feeding and snuggles in.

After forty minutes, they both unlatched and I burped both of them. Each of them was falling into a milk coma and I laid them down into their respected cribs. I fixed my gray sweater dress that went right to the middle of my knee. I paired it with my black ankle boots. I layered it with a maroon scarf and a black leather jacket. "Gabi," I heard Troy's voice from down the hallway and I peeked out from the twin's room, he looked at me and stopped in the middle.

My feet moved me to the middle of the hallway and his eyes went from my eyes all the way to my ankles, "Hot damn," he mumbled, "What in the world have I done to deserve this?" he asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I smiled against him and kissed his chin, "Being a good husband and father," I told him, "Go give your girls a good snuggle, I am going to say hi to Logan."

"Who is watching them?" he asked me, I smiled, "Our moms," he raised an eyebrow as I ventured down the hallway. "Gabs," he called, I turned around slightly and he narrowed his eyes, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

I shrugged my shoulders again and turned to fully disappear from his view, I hopped into the kitchen where Logan was drinking some water and having a snack. "How was the park?" I asked her, she looked up at me with a big smile, "Mommy!" she hopped down from the bar stool and came over to wrap her arms around my legs. "You look pretty!" she exclaimed, I smiled as I bent down to fix her hair. "Thank you sweet girl,"

"Daddy said you guys are leaving tonight," she said with a pout, I nodded, "Grandma Lucille and Grandma Ky are coming over to watch you." I told her, she perked up after that, "Good,"

"You'll be getting ready for bed when I get home though, okay?" she nodded, "Will you put me to bed?"

"Daddy will put you to bed and no sneaking upstairs tonight," she sighed, "Why? I like to cuddle." I tugged on her jeans and fixed them, "I know you do sweetie but you need lots of rest. We are going to have a very busy week." She sighed again as I helped her back into the barstool. She continued to eat her snack when I heard the front door open, "Hello!" Lucille entered my view and I gave her a smile, she reached for a hug and then Logan gave her a big hug.

"Grammy Lucy!" Lucille smiled and gave her a tight squeeze, "How are you sweet girl?" Logan began to quickly ramble on about her day as I picked up the kitchen and put things away. I wrote a detailed report on how the evening should go over when my mom walked in, "Grandma Ky!" Logan squealed hugging her as well, Lucille gave me a smile as she slipped away and down the hall to the nursery. My mom picked up Logan and Lo began to repeat her day all over again.

"You going to slip out or what?" his voice slipped into my ear, "Nah, I think I am going to kiss my little girls, I'll be back." I walked down the hallway to see Lucille snuggling Mac, I went over to kiss the top of her head, "I love you," Lucille gave me a smile as I went to kiss Addy as well. "I love you as well," I smoothed her hat a bit and then I turned to Lucille, "Good luck, text Troy or I if you have any questions. I told Logan we would be back by her bed time."

Lucille nodded her head with a smile, "Sounds like a plan. You and Troy go have a good date." I nodded as I walked out; Logan was still busy with my mom. I kissed her head and she quickly stopped talking to pay attention to me. "Mommy!" I hugged her, "Be good for your grandmothers okay?" she nodded her head and Troy bid her a good-bye as well. I slipped my purse over my shoulder as we both headed for the door.

"Okay, so, are you going to explain this to me?" Troy asked as he went over to open my car door, I smirked, "Can I not go out and have a good night with my husband? Appreciate my husband for how amazing he has been in the past five weeks?" Troy narrowed his eyes at me, "Brie, what did you do?" I laughed sliding into the car; Troy shut the door and climbed into the drivers seat. "I did nothing. Would you just drive the car to our favorite restaurant so we can spend some quality time together?"

He gave me a reluctant look and I grabbed his hand, "C'mon," I pressured; Troy finally rolled his eyes while we drove through the neighborhoods. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked him as I smoothed my thumb over his fingers. I gazed over his wedding ring and he sighed, "I don't know about nervous, I am anxious," he answered with a look in my direction, "I just want it to be here, I want to hear the chants, I want to be under the lights."

I smiled, "I know Logan is very excited to watch her daddy play." I said Troy gave a smile because Logan had been talking about it a lot this weekend. It was a very popular theme in her school right now and it brought pride out in her. She was proud of Troy and loved to brag that he was her dad, I knew that would change as she got older and kids would bug her about it but now they thought she was cool and lucky.

I twisted his wedding band on his finger and he looked down at me, "I know you don't pitch with it on but I have never noticed what you do with it." I questioned, Troy smiled, "Normally, I leave it in my locker. The other night during the ALDS I put it on my chain and wore it during the game. I don't know, I felt like keeping you closer to me that night." I couldn't help but laugh, "Cheesy," Troy smiled again as he pulled into the Plaza.

He found a parking spot quickly while he eased into a parking space. I opened my door while pulling my jacket together; we walked through the crowds while he interlocked my fingers with his. I glanced down at his dark jeans with the red plaid shirt. He had on an old hat that was twisted backwards as we ventured down to one of our favorite restaurants to at as a couple. We walked through the door and the hostess recognized us with a sly smile.

She nudged her head to the corner and Troy nodded as he slipped his arm around my back guiding my through the room. Quick whispers followed us through the restaurant and pointed glances as we stepped into the corner for a bit more privacy. Troy thanked her as we both sat down together. Troy and I both knew exactly what we wanted and we put our orders in. "So back by bed time huh?" I nodded, "I want to nurse the girls before they sleep and I figured Logan could use some more dad time."

He took a sip of his water that was put on the table, "I love that girl, she made me laugh all afternoon." I grinned, "I know, she makes me laugh constantly. I also enjoy that she is beginning to accept the twins into her life." Troy let out a big sigh of relief, "That makes me so happy to see." We both talked and caught up on life, as we have been so busy over the past several weeks. Our hands stayed connected while we talked and I just felt content with everything going on in life.

* * *

I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair while the twins nursed quietly. Troy and I had gotten back about twenty minutes ago with the twins ready to eat and Logan was bouncing off the walls with excitement over her evening. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of our family. Lucille and my mom had a great night with the girls and are already begging to do it again. I gave a smile towards the girls as they were both beginning to fall asleep against me.

"Oh man," I looked up at Troy who was unbuttoning his shirt, "Was she hard to put down?" I asked him, he laughed and nodded, "Yea, she was very persistent in not going to sleep. We rocked in the chair together for all of that time," he said plopping down in front of me. He grabbed Makenli's hand and caused her to jerk away and quickly began to eat again. I giggled at her lack of remembering what she was actually doing.

"Do you want to try and burp Addy? She is almost asleep," Troy nodded and reached for her, she fussed being pulled away and Troy cradled her in his arms while putting her on his shoulders. She let out a soft cry while rubbing her back, he rocked her on the floor while burping her but she was cranky. "I do not think this is what she had in mind." Troy added my lips turned up while I pulled Makenli away and she instantly fell asleep.

I fixed my shirt and then went over to lay Makenli in her crib. "Are you not taking her to our room?" Troy asked me, he calmed Adalyn down and she was falling back asleep against him. I rolled my lips together as Makenli woke up but I gave her the pacifier and she soothed herself to sleep. I then turned around as I gave Troy a smile, "Confession time," I announced to him and he raised an eyebrow. He stood up and put Addy down and he looked at me.

I went over while I kissed him slowly, my arms locked around his neck as I leaned back gently. He put his hand on the small of my back, he eased back, "What is this about?" he mumbled, I tugged him a bit closer while pressing a kiss on him again. "I went and saw Dr. Jo today," I said and he laughed rolling his eyes, "Gabriella," he whispered into my ear, "Yes?" I asked him while kissing on his jaw, "We don't have to do this tonight?"

"Oh yes, we do." I then brought him into another kiss, as he didn't think twice about it. His arms secured me close and he carried me to our bedroom across the hallway leaving the twins alone for the first time in that room. "I don't know how long they are going to like that," I told him and Troy smiled smoothing his fingers down my side, "Brie, don't worry about," he whispered kissing me again. This kiss was more drawn out, passionate, and so caring.

"I know this is going to be awful and a lack of fun but I just need this one to be over with," Troy only nodded his head while he began to take my clothes off. He lowered me onto the bed slowly and he debated about taking my bra off, his eyes looked carefully over my entire body and a slow smile crossed his face. "God damn, pregnancy does you wonders." I felt a blush work over my cheeks and he crashed his mouth onto mine.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _Friday, October 10_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _ALCS Game 1_

The ball sailed over the wall and a kick went straight to my gut as the opposing team celebrated loudly. I sank to my seat as I watched Troy personally struggle on the mound and tears filled my eyes because the first two innings have been rough. He had already given up three runs and I tried to find his missing tick, "He's okay," my dad said sitting next to me, "He's okay." I only nodded my head because I didn't have words as I let my head drop against my hands.

Kauffman stadium grew quiet when Logan came over to wrap her arms around my legs. I picked her up and sat her on my lap while I watched Troy try and navigate the Texas team he destroyed earlier in the year. He didn't let them sniff the ball when they last played in July. They had grown stronger since the trade deadline but I didn't know why he was on the struggle bus. He ended up sleeping long enough; he did his normal routine this morning and afternoon.

"Is Daddy okay?" my gut tightened thinking that he could be injured and he had been keeping his mouth shut the entire time. I shrugged my shoulder gently as Troy pushed through and finished the inning as the crowd tried to lift the Royals off their feet. "He'll be okay," Cody said sitting on the other side of me. I fully gathered the entire room was nervous at the first two innings Troy displayed. It was un-Troy like because his first two innings were normally his strongest.

"He'll be okay," I repeated but the words came out like I was trying to convince myself of this instead of confidently displaying it for everybody to hear. I stood up pulling on my leather jacket and walked across the room because I needed some air. I pulled open the door to the outside as the October chill swept over me. I rubbed my arms up and down while the boys were all getting ready for the bottom of the inning.

My eyes flickered around the stadium to see the royal blue displayed proudly. This city sure did love and I knew Troy loved them right back. My eyes scanned the dugout until I found him talking with the pitching coach. They were discussing something thoroughly and my stomach rolled because what if he had an injury? It scared me because the whole elbow thing was pushed behind us finally and I just needed him to be okay.

Plus, we had three kids. I really needed him to be healthy.

"You doing okay?" Melissa slid up next to me and I tried to find words as Josh was on the on-deck circle. He pointed the bat out in front of him, "Your husband is having a good night." I said with confidence as Josh already did have a hit tonight and made two outstanding plays in the outfield that saved Troy at least two runs. Melissa laughed, "He is doing okay…" I turned to her and she squeezed my shoulder, "He's human Gabi,"

I breathed loudly, "I know, I just…" I couldn't find the proper words to describe how much I wanted him to do well in this game. She rubbed my shoulder knowing that there was a lack of words to describe this situation. If Troy lost this game I knew he was going to be crushed because Troy was the ace in the hole for this team. If Troy Bolton could get game one the rest would fall into line. I let my chest rise and fall carefully as the Royals began to move people around the bases.

It was a slow moving game and not much progressed was made from there on out. Troy continued to struggle through the continuing innings while I started to pack the girls up. Troy was pulled out in the fifth and I told him that we were most likely leaving after he was pulled. The score was 5-2 at the point and I wondered where Troy was right now. Makenli and Adalyn were sleeping soundly in their stroller as my dad approached.

"Are you leaving?"

My back straightened and I nodded, "Probably. Logan didn't have a nap today, so she is probably fairly tired."

"Stay," he quickly said, my eyes bounced to his and I stared at him for a minute, "Why?" I asked him, "Troy just had a shit night. The first thing he is going to want is to see you and his girls'." I stopped packing as I looked at my dad, "I know after every hard loss that I had an impact on or hell, just one loss in the playoffs I wanted to see you and your mom. That is exactly what I wanted to see. You grounded me and reminded me that there was something else to life and that there was still a tomorrow in baseball."

I paused thinking of what Troy was probably wanting right now and I knew what I wanted right now, I knew I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I loved him because the one thing I knew about our marriage was I felt everything that he felt. My body reeled from the awful outing that he had tonight, the amount of disappointment that rolled on my shoulders and down my body. I knew Troy was feeling the exact same way and he needed a hug.

"Okay," I spoke softly, my eyes bounced towards the twins, as they were still asleep. I mesmerized their faces for a couple of minutes as they both slept quietly in their car seats. They both had their Royal's hats tucked down around their ears. The blue shirts were popping against the gray blankets covering over top of them and I just wanted to snuggle them both. I knew their daddy wanted both of them as well.

"Mommy, do we have to go? I want to continue to play with Ben,"

"Go play," I told her quietly, she yelped with excitement and she went running back to play with Ben. My eyes found my dads and I nudged my head to the corner and he nodded, I looked down at my dark skinny jeans that I paired with a white t-shirt and leather black jacket. A blue scarf wrapped around my neck and my ankle boots were tucked around my ankle. I moved through the back rooms and down to the main floor as Bob gave me a smile.

"How are you sweetie," I gave a supportive smile, "I'm good, you mind me sneaking in?" he shook his head with a smile as I slipped into the clubhouse. Troy normally took an inning away from the game good or bad to get his head back in the game, he would just think and analyze every single mistake he made in his head and then let it go. It was just apart of his tactics that made him successful. His back was turned to me and his elbows rested on his knees, and his head rested in his hands.

I just watched him for a second because I didn't want to disrupt him. This was his twenty-minutes to wrap his head around everything. I just wanted to make sure he was okay but I believe his frustration already came out on the clothes in his locker. They were mangled together, some were on the ground, and the five waters bottles that were there earlier were now sitting on the crowd. He twisted as I leaned back out of sight.

Carefully, I backed out of the room and Bob gave me a smile. A reporter was lingering as they always did, I moved my way down the hall and back up to our suite area. Going to see Troy gave me a validation that I did need to stay and make sure he was okay after the game. I knew he was going to take this hard and maybe a little pair of arms wrapping around his leg would give him a boost to get through interviews that were going to be painful afterwards.

Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he paid the fine to not have to interview tonight. Troy wasn't nice after a bad loss. It was sometimes where I did take the kids home early and got them all to bed, he would normally end up at Swings or something until the wee morning hours to get his feet grounded underneath of him again. Tonight though, tonight was harder.

* * *

Troy's POV

I sat at my locker as the boys started to file through the clubhouse door after a loss that shouldn't have been a loss. My shoulders were still tense as I tried to figure out where I was going to go from here because I needed to face the press, I needed to get a drink in, and then I needed to go home and find my wife. I wanted to hug my kids and to know that my place in this world had bigger meaning than the game I just blew. Gabi told me though that she was most likely taking them home after I was pulled which was too early tonight.

Gabi, I just at least needed her.

I needed to wrap my arms around her and to hear her tell me that I wasn't a complete failure. "Dude, don't worry about it." Alex grabbed my shoulder on his way back to his locker and I tried to not roll my eyes, I stood up and untucked my jersey. One of the attendants came by and I quickly handed it to her, "I don't want to see this again," she gave me a wide eyed look but continued on as I changed into my Nike sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Troy, press in ten," my eyes turned to face Mike directing all of us and I tried to suspense a groan because I didn't have the time or energy for the press tonight. Casen plopped down next to me and he nudged my foot, "Dude, we all have bad games. You know this and you told me this at least a hundred times this past season. We should have scored six runs and had your back tonight because you hold us up on our shitty nights."

My eyes stared at him and I think he was trying to figure out his next course of words but his eyes flickered past my shoulder, he let a tiny smile cross his features. My mouth opened to tell him that it wasn't that simple, this was the playoffs and I should have pitched a hell of a lot better than that in our home park but a tiny pair of arms wrapped around my legs and relief flooded through my entire body.

"Daddy!" she giggled as she held onto me and I felt tears in my eyes as I swiftly picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and she squeezed my neck and I squeezed her closer to me. "My Lolo," I breathed as I kissed her cheek softly and she looked at me with a giggle leaving her little mouth, "Guess what," she asked, I smiled, "What?" she tickled underneath my chin and I jerked laughing, "You're ticklish!" she yelled and I couldn't help but release a louder laugh.

Her blue eyes bounced over my face and she gasped, "Daddy! I got to play with Ben and we both got to help feed my sisters!" I gave her a proud smile but I could see how tired she was in the corner of her eyes, I then noticed how she clutched her favorite blanket close in her left hand. She never let go of that when she was tired and would scream if she didn't have it. The innocence that protected her from the harsh world amazed me still. Her sweet blue eyes captivated mine as I brushed her hair away from her face. I knew she was going to sleep well into the morning tomorrow. "Where is your momma?" I asked her, she turned her head to scan the room that was slowly filling with media. "Addy Mac is upset."

"Addy or Mac?" I asked her, "Both." She replied I felt guilt wash over me as I walked out of the clubhouse and to the family room down the hall. I opened the door and both of the twins were crying. Gabi was doing her complete best to sooth both of them. I dropped Logan down off my hip and told her to go find Casen really fast and tell him that he was awesome. My eyes watched Gabi closely as she bounced both of them up and down gently while trying to relax both of them. They were probably exhausted and wanted to nurse but if what Logan told me held true about them being feed not that long ago. Her hair fell in front of her eyes and she kept a tiny smile on her face while she looked at the two of them. God, that smile, it could keep me going for days. She finally lifted her head and relief washed over her features. She didn't have to say a word to me as my arms swept in and I reached for Addy as Gabi glanced up to give me a relieved smile.

"Look, there is your daddy," Gabi talked to Makenli as I tried to settle down Adalyn. She squirmed and cried out in protest but I rested her against my chest, right next to my beating heart as she began to settle against me "Troy," I turned to Mike and I held up one finger as he gave me a reluctant sigh, Addy was finally content and I raised an eyebrow towards him in second thought, "Do you care?" I asked him as I gestured towards Addy.

"No, I just need you to do media. I just need you on that stage answering questions." I nodded my head and then I turned towards Gabi, I haven't even said two words to her yet but she gave me a supportive smile. I only gave one in return as I walked behind Mike to the pressroom. Media was filled towards the back as I climbed onto the stage. I sat next to our pitching coach and Salvy as we settled in. Sal gave me a grin as he looked at Adalyn pressed towards my chest. The loud noise of cameras clicking and people moving around was luring her to sleep.

"Mr. Bolton, and Sal will answer a few questions," Mike said from the side, the questions came at rapid speed until Mike picked one.

"Troy, is this one of your twin daughters?" the question caused a laugh, "Yes, this is my youngest daughter Adalyn." I replied as I glanced down at her, her tiny fingers wrapped through my t-shirt causing goosebumps to run across my skin. " Troy, what is your first thought after tonight losing game one?" I let a sigh filter through my body as I looked up towards the cameras pointed at me waiting for the response.

"My first thought? My first thought is the huge disappointment that I feel about my performance tonight. I know I am a much better pitcher than I displayed tonight on the mound. I just didn't have my fastball tonight and without my fastball I lose my command on my other pitches. I am upset that I put my team into this deficit but I hope I will get another chance to prove how much this series means to me."

People began to talk again and Mike directed another question, this one went towards Salvy and I took the opportunity to peer down at Adalyn. Her eyes were closed and I let my palm rest on her back to keep her in place. "Troy, does having your family here help with the thoughts after a loss?" my eyes flickered to the reporter who asked the question and I couldn't help but smile, "Y'know, my wife told me after I was pulled she was going to take the girls home so they could all get to bed. It has been a long six weeks for our family and sleep has been small since our girls were born. I respected her choice but the moment I was pulled, I couldn't wait until I got to see my wife and my girls. They were going to reassure me that it was just a bad night, and that I could do better. I figured I wouldn't see them until I got home but she surprised me and stayed." I paused to look down at her again, "I actually haven't had a chance to talk to my wife and thank her for staying because seeing them reminds me that there is so much more to my life than this game. It helps get over a loss like this faster."

Salvy took two or three more questions and I answered a couple more when they released me. I thanked the reporters kindly and I moved out of the room. I adjusted Addy to lie in my arms while I went back to the room Gabi was in. She was putting Makenli back in her car seat and went to do the same with Addy. I laid her in and buckled her tightly, she squirmed but I gave her the pacifier and she gladly took it.

Gabi and I moved around each other without speaking and once they were both in place, I brought Gabi into a massive hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered against my neck, my hand pulled her closer to me while I brushed my lips to her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for," I tilted her head back while I looked into her deep brown eyes. I could swim in them for days as they quickly calmed me. "I need to thank you for staying because I really needed you,"

She pulled me in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "You'll get them again, you'll get to redeem yourself." She whispered to me, I let my forehead lay against hers and she squeezed my side. "You're an amazing pitcher Troy Bolton, you're allowed to be human."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Logan came running in laughing, I pulled away from Gabi and quickly picked Logan up. She giggled but I could see those tired edges again. "Are you ready to go home sweet girl?" she nodded pulling on her blanket. She rubbed her eyes and I kissed her temple, "Let me walk you guys to your car,"

Gabi nodded as she began to collect our belonging and I let out a sigh of relief, this night could have been a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 15_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _Game 5_

 _Arlington, Texas_

 _Royals up 3-1 in ALCS_

Gabi's POV

I pushed the stroller along the edge of the sidewalk while Logan ran ahead with Emerson as Ellie walked next to me. "Thanks for flying me out," she said nudging my hip, I smiled, "I needed some adults on this trip with me. Troy has been pretty dedicated to make up for his last start."

"Is he ready for tonight?" I shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't sure if he was or not but if he won tonight then he would most likely start game two of the World Series. Logan giggled and my eyes watched her as the warm Texas breeze swept over me. "How are you and Troy doing?" she asked me, I smiled, "We're doing good. I mean, we are doing outstanding for having six week old twins, a five year old daughter, and a World Series berth at our hands."

Ellie smiled, "Well…I guess I should tell you…" I turned to look at her and she gave me an innocent smile, "Chase and I are expecting our next baby in May," I stopped and laughed as I launched my arms tightly around her body. She laughed hugging me, "Ellie, I am so happy for you!" she gave me a small smile, "We are pretty excited," I smiled thinking about all of the new babies entering our friend group and how rapidly we were all growing.

Alex was due at the end of March, Ellie in May, and I couldn't contain my own smile through all of this. "How is Alex doing?" she asked me as the kids jumped onto the playground in the park so we stopped, "She is doing okay. When we get back to town they have a doctors appointment to see if anything has changed or gotten worse. They are preparing for her to be on bed rest for most of this pregnancy." Ellie grimaced, "I feel so bad."

"I know, I am just glad that we are almost done with the season so Alex will be able to help with Hanson."

"Chase and I really want a boy this time," Ellie told me with a smile, "We want this to be our last one," I looked at her surprised, "I thought you wanted more than two kids." I said as we sat down at the bench, "I mean, if we were to have a third that would be okay but I think we are content with two. We want one of each and to have fun from there." My eyes roamed around to see Logan climbing up onto the slide. She slid down and laughter spilled from her mouth.

"Troy and I have thought about being done but I don't know…" I gave a tiny smile as I peeked in on the twins. "I'm not sure if I am ready to be done." Ellie rolled her eyes with a laugh, "You two just like trying for kids too much." I laughed and nodded, "Well that is one reason but I also do love having kids."

"Such a strange creature."

My legs tucked up close to my body as I watched the girls play and that caused happiness to spread through me. I couldn't believe how happy I was right now and I only ever wanted that to continue.

* * *

I waited patiently outside of the locker room, my foot bounced up and down in anticipation as I heard the final out. My chest squeezed and they opened the door for us as I stepped out onto the scene in front of me. Arms were grabbing people, hugs were being given, and hats were being passed away. The park was strangely quiet as the fans were flooding out of the stadium. I pushed out into the scene as I noticed Troy first.

He pitched so well tonight.

He showed the world that he was still Troy Bolton and he wasn't going to let this start get past him. He pitched into the eighth inning and destroyed the Rangers. He closed the door and locked it tightly and it made me feel a hell of a lot better. He was laughing and embracing the handshakes and hugs on the win he put up tonight. Jack and Cody stood next to me as we all three watched him bask in the glory.

The glory that Troy was working so hard for since he was ten, I saw the media surround him but his eyes were moving around at rapid pace. His blue eyes clipped us and he let a beautiful smile come over his lips. The extra inning game caused all of his children to fall asleep up stairs after a long week of traveling and late games. My eyes turned towards him again and he pushed through the media, his arms quickly scooped me up into his arms.

I let my arms wrap around his neck and I tugged him closer to me. Tears were pooling in my eyes as I breathed in his sweaty skin, "I am so proud of you," I whispered to him, he laughed and it was such a rich sound. "That is so much better than the I'm sorry a week ago," I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me into a deep kiss. "One more series to go," I said pulling away before this kiss got out of hand. "I'm so happy for you." I whispered to him. His hand framed my face and I looked into those ocean blue eyes. "How are those kids?"

"Asleep," I said with a smile tugging to my features, he grinned and pulled me into another tight hug. "We're going to the World Series!" I said with a big laugh, Troy picked me up spinning me around as we both laughed. "We're going to win it," Troy assured me, I smiled kissing him again and then he put me down so he could greet his brother, dad, and best friend. I stood back as I snapped pictures of him because he was accomplishing so much and I couldn't wait for the next step.

* * *

 **Wow oh Wow I am so sorry for the lack of updating but double update! I literally finished both chapters today because I promise I'll start updating when they are done. It just so happens that I try my hardest to get them done by Sunday! I really hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the love!**

 **Xx – Jo**

 **Please Review!**


	9. Are you Ready?

Chapter 9 – Are you Ready?

 _Thursday, October 16_ _th_ _, 2025_

Gabi's POV

I rubbed my exhausted eyes as we were in the air on our way back to Kansas City. Troy was in the back of the plane with Logan and the boys as they were passing around the big trophy and popping aspirin after a long night of celebrating.

"Mommy," I turned to see Logan pulling on my sleeve and she gave me a tiny smile, "What sweetie?" I asked her, she rubbed her eyes, and "Do you want to lay in my lap?" I asked her, she had a late night because I was pretty sure she didn't feel well. She spent half of the night curled in my lap unless I had to nurse. I didn't get any sleep last night either but a complete different reason than the reason behind my husband staying out late.

She climbed into my lap and I wrapped her into my arms as she pulled her legs up against me. Her head rested on my chest while I kissed the top of her head. My eyes lingered out of the plane to see the air flying past us while the twins were both fully asleep. Addy still had issues when it came to landing time but we were slowly working through them. "Lolo," I heard Troy's voice and I turned my head to see him approaching. His sunglasses were on the frame of his hat as he collapsed in the seat next to me, his eyes were red around the edges and the bags were growing underneath of his eyes.

"Is she asleep?" he asked me with a curious glance, I nodded my head, "She didn't feel good last night." Troy frowned slightly as he rubbed her back with his hand, "What do you mean she didn't feel good last night? Is she okay?" I laughed and nodded, "I just think she doesn't feel good. She's fine." Troy reached over for her but I shook my head, "I don't get much of this with Logan." He sighed and rested his head against my shoulder. A yawn burst between his lips causing me to yawn as well.

"Are you sending her to school tomorrow?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Yup, that was our deal. She could go everywhere but would go to school when she was home. We have to set a precedent." Troy only nodded his head as his thoughts went quiet. My eyes continued to watch the sky pass by underneath of me, the thoughts of the past several days running through my mind. The excitement of winning the pennant and then going to the World Series against either the Dodgers or Chicago Cubs.

Troy rubbed my knee with his finger in a slow circle, "Are you ready for the season to be over or are you not ready?" he asked me after a couple of moments, I let a sigh ripple out of my mouth and I shrugged my shoulders. "I am excited for the World Series but I am really excited for you to be home and to finally get to spend more time with the twins. We can focus on Logan some more and just spend time with each other."

Troy smiled kissing my cheek, "I would have to agree. I just want this to be over in four games with us in favor. I want to win this thing and then I want to spend a whole night showing you how much I appreciate how you have been there for me the past six weeks with twins and a jealous five-year old."

"Oh hell," I muttered looking down at Logan, "By the time the World Series is over her birthday will be here…we have nothing ready, we have no party planned," my voice rose slightly and Troy put his hand on my arm. "Let's hash this out right here…" he said with a smile, the smile soothed me and I nodded slowly. "What should we do?" he asked me with curiosity, I thought about all of the ideas that I had run through my mind.

"Okay, that is the hard part," I said with a sigh of frustration, "Okay, date?" he started and reached for my iPhone. I scrolled until I got to her birthday to find out it is on a Wednesday. My lips rolled together as I scanned the weekend, "How about the Saturday after her birthday?" Troy nodded, "That should be clear of any baseball requirements." I nodded as I then tried to think of a good theme that we could throw together in less than a month.

I found my Pinterest app and opened it up to see what I could drum up, "She'll be six," Troy said and I could hear the sinking down realization that she was suddenly on two hands instead of one hand. My gut sank a little bit at the thought myself but my eyes skipped over to the newborn twins on the other side of me. They were still infants. They were not close to the age of six and I was not going to have a panic attack…yet.

"Six," I mumbled back to him finally, Troy laughed kissing the side of my head, "What is Logan's current favorite thing?" I asked leaning back to look at Troy, trying to rid my mind of how old my daughter was getting. "Well cookies," Troy said with a laugh but I looked at him like he was genius, his smile faltered, "What did I say to get that look?"

"Cookies! That is perfect! What if we did a milk and cookies party? Have all sorts of milk, different types of cookies for everybody, the kids could decorate sugar cookies…" Troy let a slow smile cross his face and he nodded, "That is perfect." He said and I laughed kissing the top of Logan's head. She would absolutely love it. "What did we do last year?" Troy asked me, I tried to think about it for a minute but the whole past year was fuzzy. "I don't really remember," I said with a sigh, "I think just some sort of party."

Troy laughed and his eyes went back to the twins for a moment, "Milk and Cookies," I smiled leaning into him and Troy rubbed my arm. "It will be amazing."

* * *

My dad engulfed me into a tight hug and I smiled into his embrace, we were coming over or our first family dinner since we had the twins. We had just been so busy and this was our first opportunity. My mom was already unbuckling the seatbelts to the twin's car seats while I kept my arms around my dad. "How was Texas?" he asked me as he pulled away, I smiled, "Good, good, we got home early this morning, we all took long naps with each other, and then played outside."

He gave me a smile while Logan came running over to grab him by the legs, "Papi!" my dad grinned picking her up and I smiled as Troy eased me back against him. The twins were lingering downstairs as a yawn slipped through my lips. Troy's hand slipped around my hips to rub a circle on my hipbone, "Do you want to go lay down for a little bit? Until dinner is done?" he whispered into my ear quietly, I nodded my head a little bit because my eyes were slightly heavy, "Momma, come play!" Logan shouted and giggled as my dad carried her off.

My faint smile crossed my features, "Brie," Troy growled quietly, "She asked me to play," I said with a roll of my eyes, "I am going to play." He let out a frustrated sigh as I pushed off while Troy and my mom tended to the twins. I followed my dad outside where my siblings were already laying on the basketball court in the backyard. They were laughing with each other and a smile spread over my face while I thought of my three girls in the coming years.

Logan ran up to them and she looked at me to make sure I was following. I gave her a smile as she joined my siblings on the basketball court. "Momma! Dunk!" I laughed, "Baby, that is something for your dad. He can put you up there." She laughed and then went running back into the house to get Troy. I joined my siblings and they smiled, "Gabi, will you come to my game tomorrow?" I looked over at Cam and I hesitated, "I don't know buddy. Troy is getting ready for the World Series and the twins are still super young."

He frowned, "Oh,"

"If we can make it I'll be there." I gave him a supportive smile, "Gabi, can you help me with volleyball?" she looked at me and I gave her a tight smile because I had such little time. "Maybe in a couple of weeks okay?" she nodded her head and turned the other direction. "Lolo, what," I turned to see Logan pulling Troy by his finger. I could see the black bags growing underneath of his eyes and I know my eyes mirrored the same results.

"I want to dunk!" she said with a big grin, Troy laughed and nodded, "Momma said that is your job," I laughed and Troy smirked, "Your mom is kind of short," I rolled my eyes and Troy winked at me from across the court as he picked up Logan. He rested her on his shoulders and I watched his bicep flex in the process. My stomach churned as I watched him and she picked up the basketball. She tossed it into the hoop and then Troy let her hang from the rim.

"Atta girl,"

"Gabi, when where are the diapers?" my moms voice called and I turned in my spot to see her leaning against the deck and I sighed, "I'm going in." I directed towards Troy and my dad. They both turned my direction and Troy shot me a glance.

"Rest," Troy called looking at me, his face was so serious that it caused me to laugh, "I'm serious Brie," I only nodded as I walked through the yard and back into the house. Adalyn was crying and Makenli was twisting around upset. "Oh boy," I scooped up Adalyn as I dug through the bag to grab two diapers and a pack of wipes. My mom reached for Makenli while we both sat on the floor to change their diapers. We had just switched to newborn diapers and they were still big on the girls.

"How did the one month appointment go?" my mom asked, I sighed, "We had to cancel. We were in Texas." We both changed their diapers, causing both of them to cry with dislike. "We are going tomorrow while Logan is at school. They are getting shots so that should be really exciting." My mom smiled as we redressed them but I knew they were both getting fairly hungry. "I need to feed them next," I said with a sigh, my eyes growing heavy.

"Troy is right, you should probably be resting." I laughed, "C'mon mom, I am a mother to three beautiful girls under the age of five. When do I have time to rest?" she gave me a tiny smile in agreement and I smiled down at Adalyn who was trying to make her way to my breast, she grew agitated with the clothing blocking her from what she truly wanted. I stroked her hair but she flared her arms out in disagreement with what was happening.

My mom laughed, "Makenli doesn't seem as hungry, do you want to nurse them separate or together?" I frowned glancing at Makenli because she was normally the hungry one of the group. "I'll feed Adalyn and then Makenli. She didn't eat too well at her last feeding." My eyes watched Makenli as she cuddled into my mom. "I'll let you two have some space," my mom stood up and she walked out of the room. I shifted my shirts around and once I offered my breast Addy took no time to latch.

She was still so tiny as she pressed against me, so little, and I couldn't help but love her for being so tiny. Her brown eyes looked up at me when as she nursed giving that intense connection that I loved during breastfeeding. I snuggled her a little bit more as she ate contently. "Hang on Lolo, I am going to check on mom and sister." Troy's voice brought me out of my state and I glanced up to see him lean into the room.

"Just one?" he questioned, I nodded my head, "Yea, I want to focus on Makenli, she didn't eat well earlier today." Troy nodded as he came over and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." I smiled and leaned back so he would kiss me. "I love you too." He rubbed my arm and he let out a long yawn, "Logan is killing me. I just want to take a nap with you."

"Oh, I know, you really want me to take a nap." Troy smirked and he rubbed my shoulders, "So tomorrow we have a work-out, I told them I wouldn't be there until after the girl's doctors appointment." I nodded my head, "Will you go get Makenli? Adalyn should be almost done. We have been nursing for almost twenty minutes." Troy nodded while standing up to go retrieve Makenli. Adalyn continued to nurse but I pulled her away so she could burp. She cried in protest as I patted her back gently.

Adalyn cried until she burped and I let her continue to nurse after that. Troy came back with Makenli who was asleep, "Will you undress her?" Troy raised an eyebrow at the perfectly content infant in his arms but only shrugged his shoulders in response. He sat down as Adalyn finally pulled away, her eyes closing in effect. Makenli woke up but seemed groggy against Troy as she was only left in her diaper. Troy looked at her concerned for a moment but his eyes lifted to Adalyn. Troy smiled watching her as he sat down next to me as we switched infants. I adjusted but Makenli turned her head away from me.

"Mac," I stroked her face but she only cried out in response. Troy and I shared a long look for a second and I returned my focus back to her. "The last time I was here I put breast milk in the freezer and they have a couple of bottles here. Will you warm her up a bottle?" I asked and Troy nodded as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. He took Adalyn with him and I adjusted my shirts until I was covered again. I redressed Mac but she started to grow agitated by it.

I found her pacifier and it silenced her for a moment as I walked into the kitchen where Troy was trying to thaw the breast milk. He laughed with my mom over something as they had put Adalyn into the rocker that we had here. "Is Makenli okay?" my mom asked turning as she noticed me. I smiled, "I don't know, she doesn't want to nurse so we'll see." She opened her eyes and her face crumpled with anger. I rocked her in my arms as I adjusted her pacifier again.

Troy was dumping the breast milk into the bottle and he heated it up with the warm water. He then came over and sat the bottle down as he reached for Makenli, "You take a break," he said as he took her from me and I sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table and adjusted until he offered the bottle to Makenli. She cried turning her head and the feeling of fear rose in my chest as I watched her. "C'mon sweet girl," Troy coaxed her to part her mouth as I watched nervously.

"Mac, you are making your momma nervous," he whispered to her, she let out a cry and Troy gave her the bottle again, this time accepting the bottle. She took a couple of drinks before she completely took into the effect of eating the bottle. I breathed a little easier and Troy glanced up at me with a grin, "She just wants to mess with her momma," I shook my head as I turned my attention to my mom. She gave me a supportive smile and I sent one back to her.

* * *

Troy's POV

I opened my beer as I breathed in the nighttime air filling in around us, "How is she holding up?" Alex stood next to me and leaned against the railing, "As best as I expect her too. Better, actually," Alex smiled, "She's a trooper." I nodded taking a pull of my beer, "Is this how you imagined the days leading up to a World Series?"

A smile worked its way to my lips, "This isn't my first go around," I reminded him, he nodded, "I know," he trailed his fingers on the oak, "Troy, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about with the World Series coming up but you do have a year left on your contract with the Royals." I frowned because I felt like I just did another extension not that long ago. "Alex, you know where I stand."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I know, you are very content with staying here but I also have to tell you what your value is and how _underpaid_ you are being right now. You are one of the elite aces in this game and you are getting paid less than ten million a year."

I scoffed taking a drink, "I am not playing this game because of the money. If that were the case I would have left a long ass time ago. All of my girls are happy here. All of my friends are here. I want to be a Royal forever. Plain and simple." I told him with conviction behind my voice. Alex gave a nod, "Okay, but do you want to wait out this next season and see what rolls in?"

"No. I want it done this offseason." Alex nodded and didn't say anything for an extra minute, "I have never once asked why you are so demanding of staying here when you could make triple, maybe even more than that, somewhere else." My eyes glanced up at the stars ahead of me and I shrugged, "Why do you think I am so unwavering about my stand in staying Kansas City?" my eyes flickered over to his and the familiar eyes looked over at me.

He didn't say anything but I could see it clicking in his brain, "She wanted a home. A place that she didn't have to pack up every six months, she didn't want to always be looking for a house in a good neighborhood, she didn't want that life and I had to fight her to just let me back in her life." I sighed looking back at the stars; "I actually worked this with my first agent. The night that I was drafted, Gabi wasn't the same Gabi in the beginning part of our senior year. She was off. Distant." I leaned forward for the railing to support my weight, "I asked her about it and she told me that she was scared. She was scared that she would never have one home in her entire life."

Alex let out a frustrated sigh, "And I saw the fear in her eyes that day. It struck me and I knew that I was going to be in one place only once I made it to the majors. We were going to have one house in that city and we were not going to pack and move…ever." I laughed, "She broke up with me before I could ever tell her about that," I said turning my attention to him, "and then the worst six months of my life happened, I finally got her back, I had to fight her every single step of the way but we're here."

My lungs breathed in the night air, "We are here with three beautiful daughters. Logan has friends, one school, and the same memories that Gabi has. She helped me understand that this game isn't about the amount of strikes I can throw. It is about the people that I celebrate it with and she is the most important person to me." Alex clapped my back and shook his head; "I don't know how _any_ of Lilly's boyfriends are going to pass because I sure as hell got lucky with you."

A faint smile crossed my face and I cringed, "I just hope my three daughters can find a decent guy. Somebody better than who I am." Alex laughed, "I got my wish. You'll get yours." I took another drink as the screen door slid open, "Troy, are you about ready? Logan has school in the morning, I want to nurse the girls and then go to bed." I pivoted and faced Gabi, her hair thrown into a messy bun, her t-shirt, correction, my t-shirt was hanging around her frame a pair of black leggings hugging every single part of her legs.

"Yea, I'll be in there in a second," I said flashing a smile; she nodded shutting the door, no longer questioning what her dad and I were up too. "God, damn, she is beautiful," I said with a smile, Alex laughed, "I have always thought that myself." I smiled as we both went walking through the door together. Lilly and Cam were finishing their homework at the table, Kylie was standing at the counter cutting up for tomorrows lunches as Alex reached over to wrap his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

She laughed and shoved him off, a similar act between Gabi and I. "Bye Uncle Cam," Logan hugged him as Cam picked her up to give her a better hug. I picked up the squeals of the babies as Gabi was putting them into their car seats. "Bye Lo," Cam said putting her down, she giggled and marched over to Lilly, "Bye Aunt Lil," Lilly gave her a tight squeeze and Logan came back with a bold grin. She then giggled running over to Kylie.

"Bye grandma Ky!" Kylie laughed picking her up and kissing on her face, "Grandma loves you," she whispered to her, Logan gave her a big grin, "I love you grandma," the smile that spread across Kylie's face made my heart warm. Logan then squirmed down and always saved her favorite man for last. "Bye Papi!" Alex picked her up and tossed her into the air, "Bye Lolo, you be good for your mommy and daddy. They are starting to look a little tired,"

"Nooo," Logan said with a giggle, "Daddy tells me he is never tired," I laughed and nodded because this was true, she would ask me every morning and sarcastically, I would answer that I was never tired. Alex gave a laugh, "I bet so, but I love you and I will see you soon," she hugged him tightly, "I love you Papi,"

"I love you too sweet girl," I reached over for her and she made the jump happily, "I'm going to kiss my other grandkids goodbye," he said following me, I nodded as Logan rested her head on my shoulder as a yawn filled between her lips. "Daddy, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I leaned my head against hers and nodded, "Yes, you do." She gave off a pout, "I want to stay home with you and mommy."

"Mommy and I won't be home." I told her and she let her blue eyes look at me for a moment and she then sighed, Kylie and Alex both bid bye to the babies while I grabbed Logan's stuff. "Gabi, I'll come get one of them. Let me put Logan into the car," she shook her head, determined, to pick up both of them. I rolled my eyes at her being stubborn, "I've done it before Troy," she told me, I sighed picking up the diaper bag, "I never said you didn't Gabs, I just was going to help you."

"You have Logan,"

"We don't have to do this quickly." I reminded her, she didn't say anything as we walked out the door. I put Logan down as she crawled into the back of the car; Gabi clicked Adalyn into place first and then came around to the driver's side where I was waiting. She gave me another look as she put Makenli into her spot. Once she shut the door I quickly pinned her against her, "Why are you being so stubborn?" I whispered as I pulled my lips to her jaw.

"I can do it," she told me determined; I shook my head with a laugh as her arms wrapped around my neck. "I'm a strong, independent women Troy." I smiled as I kissed her lightly, "You remind me every single day Brie," she kissed me again before slipping out from underneath of me. I watched her walk to the other side and knew that she would never change and I loved that.

* * *

 _Friday, October 17_ _th_ _, 2025_

Gabi's POV

Troy and I laughed while we undressed the girls before the doctor came in, Makenli screamed at the cold air touching her and Adalyn thought it was time to nurse. "Mac, Mac," Troy let his hand lay on her small belly as she squirmed underneath of him pissed off that she was naked. Troy picked her up and rested her against his chest and she calmed down against him as she gripped to his hoodie he was wearing.

"I know, being naked is only fun unless we have a naked mommy too," I gasped and shoved his chair; he chuckled catching his balance as he slid across the floor. "Troy," he shrugged with an amused look on his face. The girls had both officially gained a little over a pound. Makenli weighed seven pounds two ounces and Adalyn weighed six pounds 14 ounces. Both of them were gaining weight, which was a great thing.

A knock came at the door and their doctor walked through; she gave a smile while putting down the files. "Bolton family," Troy gave her smile, "Dr. Amy," Troy said, I said a simple hello while Amy looked at Makenli snuggled up with Troy. "She looks awfully snuggly," Troy looked down at her and kissed her head, "She isn't a fan of being naked," Dr. Amy gave a sweet smile as she sat down on her stool. "How is everything going?"

Troy and I shared a look and we laughed, "It has been an interesting six weeks to say the least, we have been doing a lot of traveling, celebrating, dealing with some extreme jealously from Logan but Y'know, we are adjusting," I said with a laugh, Dr. Amy gave a sweet laugh, "I'll take that." She turned towards Troy, "I'll start with Makenli so that we can put her clothes back on. Looks like she is ready for a nap." Troy smiled laying her down and moved away from the table. He stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

Dr. Amy listened to Makenli's heartbeat, lungs, and then she moved around as she smiled at her and talked to her but Makenli was getting mad again. She cried and I reached for her hand, "I know sweet girl, it is rough," she sat back and instructed the nurse to grab a vaccine, "We are going to give them there second hepatitis B shot today since they are getting about five at there next appointment." I nodded my head in understanding as she was quick with the shot but it caused hysterics from her.

After Dr. Amy was done I picked her up and she screamed into my chest, which caused Adalyn to start crying, I sat down with her as I started to redress her but her tears were running down her face. I put her soft footie pajamas that we changed them into. I then laid her on my chest while her cried began to shudder to a stop, "How is eating going?" Dr. Amy asked as she began to check over Adalyn who had settled down after her sister stopped crying.

"Great, they are both breastfeeding really well. We started bottle feeding as well a couple of weeks ago and they are handling that very well." She smiled and nodded and proceeded with Adalyn. Makenli sniffled against my chest while I kissed on her head. "Makenli didn't eat that well yesterday," I mentioned casually as a nurse came into the room to give Dr. Amy the other shot. "How is she doing today?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Okay, she drank half a bottle last night and only nursed for about ten minutes and I know they are getting milk because it is on their faces and they dribble afterwards." Dr. Amy gave a short nod as she wrote this down, "She may have not been in the mood. As long as she has 6-8 wet diapers a day then she is okay." I nodded as I looked down at Makenli who was falling asleep. They gave Adalyn her vaccine, which caused her to scream again.

Troy put her clothes back on and she did the same thing Makenli did, which was snuggling up to his chest. I knew if I could fit my whole body right there, I would never move. "You have Logan, so I know you guys know the routine with vaccines. If they run a small fever don't be alarmed. Just provide some Tylenol. If Makenli doesn't seem to be getting enough milk, bring her back in and we'll check her over further to make sure she isn't sick but she could just be a little moody right now."

"Great," Troy deadpanned, I laughed and we both thanked Dr. Amy, Troy sighed as he looked at me, "You going to be okay with them?" I nodded my head, "Yes," Troy gave a short nod and then we put the girls back into their carrier. "Logan is riding the bus home today," I mentioned to him, "I don't know when I will be back." I gave another nod and I buckled Makenli in as she rolled her head to the side as she slept. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me in close to kiss me softly, "I think we need some time together before the World Series,"

"Maybe tomorrow morning we can go get breakfast together," I told him and he gave me a nod, "That sounds like a good idea."

I kissed him again. I always wanted to kiss him.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Are you worried about the long lay-over?" the question was the first asked to me as I stood in front of the press, "No, not really. It is a welcoming break and it is giving us the moment to let this sink in." I said as I unscrewed my cap from my Gatorade. I took a drink as I waited for the next question, my eyes looking out over the crowd of people standing around me during batting practice. "Troy, this is your third World Series since coming up with the Royals, how are you feeling? Do you feel the pressure to win this one?"

I thought about my answer as I wanted to give it carefully, I didn't want them to know how nervous I was for this one. In the pit of my stomach I was nervous because I wanted this so badly, the drive to get his championship after being so close two times before, as close as ninety feet away. "Do I want this? Yes, I want this for my team so badly; I want this for the city that has been deprived of a championship team for decades. I want this for the franchise and for every single player on this team. This has been our number one goal all year, and that is to get right here."

"Have you been thinking about these upcoming games?" I shook my head, I then laughed, "Y'know, I have two newborns at home so at home I don't think about baseball, which is nice. It lets me decompress from the baseball world and focus on my family." I took another drink of my Gatorade. The crowd was writing down everything I was saying and preparing more questions.

"This is your first season back after tommy john, I know you have been asked this several times but do you feel back to 100%?" I laughed, "If I have been asked so many times why are you asking me again?" I questioned back, the reporter went a shade darker, "and maybe I am hopeful for another answer, "I smiled and I gave a nod," I felt back to 100% way before the season ended. It took me a couple of months to get my legs underneath of me but by August was back to my normal self."

"The same time your life got disrupted at home," I laughed and nodded, "A little bit but only for the good." I smiled thinking of all my girls at home that were waiting on me so we could have dinner and be a family.

"Having twins a little over a month ago must be a bit of a distraction," my eyes snapped over to the reporter, "You must have known when you and your wife were trying to get pregnant that it could interfere with baseball season," my head spun at the question, each of the reporters gave me a glance and the ones that knew me well looked a little shocked about the question that was asked and probably wondered how I was going to respond.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I snapped it shut again and I tried to reel back in from the question. "My family is number one for me and they are not a distraction for me. I love all of my girls, from my wife to my kids and baseball comes second." The answer was vague, and they all were ready to attack with a second question. "But why children now? You are in the prime of your career?" I was completely baffled by these questions.

"Next question please," my grip on the Gatorade bottle went a little tighter as I wanted this to be about baseball, "Troy, you guys are still waiting to see who are going to play in the World Series. Either the Dodgers or Chicago Cubs, do you have a preference?" I shook my head, "No, I don't. I am just ready to focus on an opponent, they are both excellent clubs and I respect both of them highly."

"Will you watch their game?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I'll probably watch it with my oldest daughter tonight and maybe some friends. I don't know yet,"

"Has the lack of sleep from the twins been affecting your place? You didn't pitch well in the first game of the ALCS." I laughed, "You guys, I pitched a no-hitter on less than two hours of sleep. Barely twenty-four hours post babies. This has nothing to do with that. I just had a bad game, I am not a beast, I am a human and I don't come out perfect every game." The reporters were growing agitated with questions, "And from here one out my family isn't mentioned in my pressers, okay? They have no need to be brought up here."

The press all deflated from the words that came out of my mouth and I sighed as I let Swanson encourage them to go elsewhere. I knew I would be a focus story on tonight's ESPN SportsCenter but I didn't actually care. I reached for my cell phone to see a text from Gabi, I raised my eyebrows at it and I went down the hallway. I then caught the next elevator up as I took it to her office. The door spread open and I walked down the quiet hallway.

I then came to her office and I opened the door, she was sitting at her desk without one child around her. "What are you doing here?" I asked leaning in the doorway, she gave me a big smile, "I needed to come pick some stuff up and sign some papers for next season. I also thought this was a great opportunity to come make-out with my husband for a few minutes." I felt a smirk rise over my lips; I quickly pulled her to my body and our lips connected.

They didn't disconnect for some amount of time either, I inhaled her beautiful scent of baby lotion and the beach. A smell that was incredibly intoxicating, her skin was so soft as my fingers circled around her wrist pulling her closer to me. She leaned back and I pulled away to see where she was, she slid back onto her desk and I moved between her thighs as I pulled her into another kiss. Her lips were so full and she tasted so god damn good.

Her hands slipped behind my neck as she pulled me closer to her and I gripped my hands on her waist. My phone started to buzz in the back of my pants and I couldn't stop, I never wanted to stop again. She had me hard within seconds of our kissing and I knew I had to stop this before I couldn't handle it any longer. I pulled away, my chest heaving and pulling in air like I ran several sprints on the track. Her hair was falling out of the messy bun it was casually thrown into. Her sweatshirt made her look beautiful and those leggings hugged every inch of those long legs. My dick squeezed causing me to take two steps back and inhale a large gulp of oxygen.

I pulled my cell out of my back pocket, "Hello," I answered but I felt like it wheezed out of my lungs, "Hey, are we still on for a friends night?" Gabi got up from the desk and walked across the room and I so badly wanted to let the words no slip out of my mouth, I wanted to tell them I am putting my kids to bed and then I was fucking my wife. I was going to fuck her, make love to her, and do everything else in-between.

"Uhm," I couldn't find the correct words and Cody laughed, "Oh hell, you and Gabs were making out. Shit, sorry dude, I know how rare those moments can be and I know what you are thinking right now," I frowned at his words, "You really want to tell me no and call the whole night off so you can do whatever the hell you want to her in your bedroom tonight, and plan to do things with us another night." My eyes narrowed in and I turned to face the feel.

"Cody," I said, he busted out laughing, "Oh my god, we need to stop hanging out." I rolled my eyes, "I am going to stop talking to you about anything." Cody laughed, "C'mon dude, she is probably tired anyways," I bit down on my lip turning to face her again as she was actually signing papers, "She came to me." I answered; Gabi looked up at me and gave me one of those looks, "What time?" Cody asked as if he could read my mind that Gabi was sitting right across the room and this conversation couldn't continue.

"Five," my voice clipped, "C'mon, Chase doesn't even get off work that early."

"Six," Gabi looked at me again and she leaned back; those brown eyes surveyed everything about me. "Fine, pizza?"

"Sure,"

"Go make-out with your wife."

"Yes sir,"

I hung up the phone after that and Gabi gave a little sigh, "Our friends are still wanting to come over tonight huh?" I nodded my head and she smiled, "Cody knows you so well," I rolled my eyes again while I went over to kiss her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too, now go practice so we can have a parade and great celebration sex." I felt a wide grin cross my face as I looked at her, "Is that a promise?" she laughed, "Fuck yea it is," I grabbed her into a tight hug, "I am so holding you to this."

"Good, hold me to it."

I kissed her again and she smiled, resting her head on my chest, her fingers spread over my t-shirt, "this morning when you were holding Adalyn, I was jealous," I laughed, "Why?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me. She shrugged, "She is so tiny and just fit right here on your chest and all I want is to fit my whole body right here on your chest. This is my favorite spot, right here," her words were barely above a whisper and I kept her locked in my arms.

Those words made me never want to leave.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I sat the food out as Logan ran underneath of my feet, "Logan, go play in the living room." I told her, she sighed dramatically, "Why mommy? I didn't see you at all today," it was my turn to give a dramatic sigh. "Logan, our friends will be here soon. Go play somewhere else."

"Logan Brielle," Troy's voice caught her off guard and she quickly stumbled out of the room. Troy chuckled while leaning against the doorway, "The girls are both changed and asleep." I gave a nod, "Adalyn felt a little warm to me earlier." Troy came from behind and kissed me on the neck, "We'll watch her." He slid the monitor over the counter and his head dropped to my neck. "I'm so tired." A laugh escaped from the back of my throat, "I'm sorry,"

"Hello?"

"Uncle Troy!" Ben had his arms around Troy's leg faster than Troy could take a step back. Troy laughed as he pulled him up, "Hey big guy," Ben hugged on him as Ryan tottered through the door with Anna right behind. Logan came running into the room as Ben slid down Troy, "Can we go play outside?" Logan asked, "Put your jacket on," I answered, she went running off and Cody walked through as he attacked Troy from behind.

Troy laughed as he shoved him into the kitchen counter; Becca and I shared a look between each other as the two boys wrestled with each other. The rest of the group slowly began to trickle into the house. Ellie showed up with Chase and Emerson. Mallory was right behind her with her two kids. "Is Josh and Melissa coming?" I asked with a glance towards Troy, he nodded his head, "Yea, they were picking up Brooke from her parents."

Alex and Zach both showed up but Alex quickly was seated and settled since she wasn't cleared of bed rest yet. Hanson ran around with Anna as the final group showed up and then the pizza followed. We all made our way outside as we settled around the fire, wine and beer was passed around to all able to drink. Ellie, Alex, and I bowing out from the drinking party due to pregnancy and breast-feeding.

"You guys ready?" Colin asked the guys, Zach, Josh, and Troy all shared a glance, "I mean, yea," Troy shrugged, "I don't know, I just want it to start. The sitting around shit sucks." My eyes moved around to survey all of the kids eating around the table on the other side of the room. Logan was giggling with Ben and Audrey. I gave a smile as the conversation continued around me, "Where are those precious babies?" Cody asked, I snapped my attention back to the group.

"Sleeping, they had a rough morning." Troy slid his hand over my knee while I leaned into him, "I saw your highlights from your interview today," Zach said with a laugh, Troy rolled his eyes and I looked up at him, "What?" I asked Troy shook his head, "Just some dumb reporter asking why we decided to have kids now instead of later." Troy turned his blue eyes to mine and he shrugged, "They just called it all a distraction."

The baby monitor crackled as if they knew we were talking about them, "I'll be back," I got up but Troy quickly pushed my arm back down, "No, you should stay here. I will go get the twins." I tried to protest but he disappeared inside faster than I could process words. "How is Troy doing?" Cody quickly asked, my mouth dropped and I closed it again. "I don't know we really haven't talked much about baseball. We are a little busy once he walks in the door."

"Yea, but you know him," I shrugged my shoulders, "He isn't showing many signs of being absent. I don't know it isn't getting to him." Cody sighed, "You are no use," I laughed and shrugged as Troy came back onto the porch with only one of the girls. "Mac was still sleeping," Troy said as he looked at my curious face. Addy was snuggled up to Troy as he came over to sit next me, Ellie leaned in close and looked at her, "Those brown eyes," she said with a smile, "They are going to look just like their mother which I am not so sure about,"

I rolled my eyes, "Troy,"

"That was mean," Mallory mumbled, Troy laughed, "It isn't a good thing because there mother is drop dead beautiful and I don't need a creepy boy coming around," the group laughed amused but I just leaned in closer to Troy as I stared at Addy. She was looking at me and she let out a thin cry, I smiled reaching for her, Troy gave her over to me as she curled into my arms. "Okay, since you three have been busy we have been planning this Halloween party, mostly me, since Y'know, I am on bed rest." I laughed with the group at Alex, "It is going to be the best ever, even though I probably can't go and I am truly going to miss the next morning."

"Hopefully we'll be World Series Champions," Zach let a smile slip onto his face; a look was exchanged between the three boys. A chill swept through the air as the group talked while we all listened to the children play in the yard. Once it started to get cold, we got them all into the house, Logan came up and pulled on my shirt as I was in the middle of a conversation with the girls.

"Mommy, can I spend the night with Audrey?" I looked up at Mallory who shrugged, "If you ask Aunt Mal," she grinned and running over to Mallory on the other side, "Aunt Mal, can I stay over with Audrey?"

"Please mommy!" Audrey tagged teamed her and I laughed, "Sure girls, I bet Gabi could use a good night," I laughed, "I still have infants to feed."

"Does anybody want to play some cards?" Josh came up behind us and we all shared a look then a nod with a smile, our group made our way to the kitchen table as Troy passed Addy around the group, Makenli had woken up and was doing the same. The rest of the kids were all watching a movie in the movie room downstairs. I gave a smile settling in seeing how much our friends loved each other and how amazing it is how far we have gone together.

"After Halloween, our house?" Cody asked as Zach dealt the cards, the group agreed loudly with each other while more beers were inhaled. "Hopefully, we'll be supporting our World Series Champion t-shirts," we all laughed with each other and I gave a smile off, because I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Hello…long time no writing. I am truly sorry that this took so long to get out. I didn't mean to take this long but life happens. I just have a lot going on with school and stuff so no promises on when the next update will come out but my spring break is coming so be patient with me please!**

 **Thank you for the love! Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think!**

 **Please Review!**


	10. World Series

Chapter 10 – World Series

Tuesday, October 21st, 2025

I bit down on my lip as I paced the hallway nervously, it may be three oh clock in the morning. It may be in-between feedings of the twins but I couldn't sleep, and Troy didn't deserve to be awoken right now. He had a big game tomorrow. Tomorrow would be hell but I didn't care. I turned to pace the hallway again while my stomach tightened in anticipation. Troy was the starting pitcher tomorrow and he couldn't have been looser.

He played with Logan all night long while I tended towards the twins. He went out for a couple of drinks with Cody and an old high school buddy that I couldn't quite remember. Once he came back, he helped me get the twins ready for bed and we let them sleep in the nursery while we did adult activities. I walked back into the nursery as I peered in at Makenli first who was laying on her back, her arms suspended above her head as she came loose of her swaddle.

My eyes then glanced over towards Adalyn who looked identical to her sister. I smiled at them because they were not going to the game tomorrow night. We were going to have Andy come tend to them for the evening while I took Logan to the stadium. I walked back out of the room easing the door closed behind me to a slim crack, I then walked the hallway a couple more times. "What are you doing?" his words sounded like he was half asleep still, I spun around to our room. Troy was leaning against the frame of the door.

"I can't sleep," I stressed, Troy chuckled, "You, a mother, who is always breastfeeding can't…sleep?" I bit down on my lip while shaking my head, "I am so nervous for tomorrow." I bargained with him, he laughed, "Why are you nervous?" he asked coming over to wrap me up in his arms. "Because, you're my husband." Troy smiled as he pulled me into his body a little tighter, "One of us needs sleep," he whispered into my ear; I shook my head as I turned my head to kiss him.

"Oh," he mumbled against my lips, "This is also acceptable," his hands slid up the front of my shirt, they pressed against my cool skin, and my body temperature skyrocketed against his touch. I lifted my body and let my legs wrap around his torso, his strong arms grabbed me tightly as our kiss deepened. My hands reached down to his cut off t-shirt he was wearing but I wanted to be against his chest. Troy carried me back to our bedroom as he laid me down and threw his t-shirt to the floor.

"Mommy! MOMMY!" my body jerked against Troy as I rolled away from him as Logan's hysterics cried through the monitor. She let out a bloody murder scream as I hastily ran out of the room barely getting my footing underneath of me. My heart sped up as I could hear her clear away from my bedroom, away from the monitor. I slid down the stairs and threw open Logan's door as she was sitting in her bed screaming and scratching at her arms. I picked her up and her sobs grew louder.

"It's okay, it's okay," I held her tightly but that didn't stop the screams that fell out of her mouth, Troy appeared in the doorway as his eyes looked at Logan. He came over and pressed his chest into her back while wrapping his arms around the both of us. We found out many nightmares ago that Logan did better when we wrapped her tightly together. She was still shaking against us while sobbing, her fingers kept clawing against my shirt but I held her tighter and tighter.

I could hear Troy's soft whispers into her ear telling her that everything would be just fine, that we were both right here and it was only a bad dream. I repeated how much I loved her over and over again until her breathing began to slow down and hiccups escaped between her lips. Troy and I didn't stop until we knew that she was completely calmed down, Troy was the first to loosen his grip but this caused whimpers to fall from her mouth and another soft cry.

Troy pulled her back in and she quieted while I kissed her temple, "Lolo," she shook her head in my chest as I shared a concerned look with Troy. We both agreed silently as Troy let go again which caused Logan to freak out again, "It's okay, Lo" Troy said as he rested his hand on her back while I carried her though the house. Troy pushed open the bedroom door as we both climbed back into bed with Logan while she trembled between us.

I kissed her face while Troy pulled his fingers through her hair. "I love you." Troy whispered to her, she twisted and hung onto Troy as he closed her in tightly into his arms. I watched the two of them while they stayed close together. Troy gently rocked her in his arms while I just watched the two of them. Logan finally began to let her cries fade and then Troy let his arms relax a little bit more. My fingers ran down her back in the quiet night.

"That was one hell of a nightmare," Troy said as he let his arms open and she rolled gently to her back. Logan's fingers clutched her favorite blanket and Troy stared at her for a couple of moments, "I hate that she gets so scared." I reached over for his hand and I held It, "I know, she'll be okay though," Troy's eyes flickered to mine, "You always had nightmares when you were pregnant with her." I nodded my head and I leaned forward to kiss him.

I then kissed Logan softly on the forehead. Troy let out a large exhale as I thought about the girls needing to eat in the next room over. My eyes fluttered shut but minutes later a little crackle of a cry escaped the monitor.

* * *

Andy cooed in front of the twins as they squirmed on their mat that was placed in the middle of the living room. I glanced at my watch on my wrist as my stomach twisted, the twins weren't coming to the game tonight and this would be the first time that I would be going away for that long.

"Andy, do you have any questions?" I asked as I ran my hands down my jeans, Andy shook her head, "None," she answered with an honest smile, "Are you taking Logan to the game?" she asked and I hesitated because of the nightmare last night. She was really tired today.

"I don't think so. She probably needs to go to bed early tonight. She had a pretty bad nightmare last night." I told her honestly, Andy nodded as she sat back on her heels, and "Do you want Katy coming over tonight?" I thought about it and I knew Katy and Andy had formed a friendship over the past summer. They communicated what dates they wanted and what trips they wanted to go on. Logan had grown attached to both of them equally.

"If you want the help. The twins shouldn't be too much of a problem. Logan will want to play though…" I then laughed, "Yea, we can call Katy." Andy was on top of it as she called Katy.

My phone buzzed in the back of my pocket and I slipped it out to see Troy calling me. Strange.

"Hello?" I answered after I slid the bar over, "Hey do you think you can make it to the stadium in like thirty minutes, I need to talk to you." His voice was so deep but I could hear his nerves breaking the surface.

"Yea, of course, I decided not to bring Logan anyways, she needs to get rest tonight,"

"No," Troy quickly spoke, "I need her here. I _want_ her here." I flashed my eyes up to the clock; I was taken back by the demand that he made. "Okay," I breathed, "I can't be there in thirty minutes then."

"I need you to come now alone and then I'll let you go grab Lo, I need _you."_ I nodded my head concerned, "Okay, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and I looked at Andy. "Sounds like Troy wants Logan to come, he needs me first though, so I will go talk to him and let you get Logan off the bus. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely." I nodded and gave her a smile, "Is Katy coming?" she nodded, "Yes, she wants to spend time with the twins as well." I nodded while I went over and bent close to the babies. "I love you girls," I whispered as I kissed on their foreheads.

They both looked at me and squirmed, I brushed my fingers over their hair, "Call me if you need _anything_." I told her, "I'll probably feed them after I get home from seeing Troy," Andy nodded as is stood up and reached for my bag. I slipped it over my shoulder and grabbed my car keys.

"See you in a bit," I called as I walked out the door, I walked down the stairs and slipped into my car. I knew Troy was nervous, as he didn't say much this morning. After we all fell asleep, he stayed awake, mostly out of fear because of Logan. I woke up and he was holding her the exact same way that we fell asleep.

After twenty minutes, I pulled into Kauffman stadium where the tailgaters were already out in strong force. They directed me to player parking as I pulled in, I took the tunnel underneath the stadium as I came to the lobby. It was deserted in fear of fans wondering in, I pushed the button on the elevator to go down. It slid open to be empty; I stepped in and went down to the clubhouse floor. It opened and Tim was standing out front. He gave me a warm smile, "Mr. Bolton told me you were coming, let me grab him," I nodded crossing my arms, Tim disappeared inside and I turned my back to the door. My eyes flickered to the visiting clubhouse. The Chicago Cubs stood on the other side ready for the battle of the final two. My hands ran up my arm as a sigh escaped from my mouth. His arms then slipped around my shoulders pulling me back against him. His body was tense against mine but slowly relaxed as my fingers reached up to touch his hand.

He kissed my temple and pressed his smooth cheek against my temple. "Come on," he said dragging me down a hallway. He then found an empty room as we both walked in, after Troy shut the door he suffocated me with a tight hug. "I don't know if I have ever been this nervous." Troy admitted while he let me go, I grabbed his hand and locked our fingers together.

"And every single time you are nervous about anything, what do I tell you?" I told him, he smiled, "That it is just me and you looking at the sky," he replied, I reached up to brush my thumb across his cheek. "Exactly," He exhaled and his blue eyes flickered to mine. He kissed me and I kept my hand against his face. I slipped it back to his neck to pull him closer. "What if I don't pitch well?" he questioned as he put his forehead against mine, I shrugged, "Then you come home, you kiss your little girls, and then snuggle with me. You wake up tomorrow and you work harder." I told him, he exhaled and let go of me. He paced the room for a moment as his brain was turning, "I need this one Gabs,"

I nodded, "I know you do, but you also have to know that I don't care what happens on that mound tonight. Logan doesn't care. Makenli and Adalyn do not care what happens tonight. We love you, and that is what matters." His eyes flickered to mine and the pure panic behind them scared me.

"Troy, you have been one of the best for the longest time. You are fantastic at your job and don't doubt yourself. You are going to give up a hit. You are going to walk somebody. You might hit a batter. You might give up a run and that is _okay."_ He sat on the table in the room and I walked over to stand between his legs.

"You just have to go and pitch seven innings Troy," his breathing was slowing down as his tongue swept across his lips, "Seven innings of strong pitching and you are putting your team in the right position. They have to hold their end of the deal as well Troy. You can't help them today. You know that." Troy nodded his head and he sighed, "Remember the deal we made when I was pregnant with the girls right? Every week we made it without labor until thirty-five weeks we would celebrate," Troy nodded, "Of course, it kept us going through that entire pregnancy," he said with a laugh, I nodded in agreement, "I know but maybe we do that here. Every inning you go out and pitch, is one day you can take me on a vacation without any of our kids," Troy's eyebrows raised at the proposition that I handed him, "Excuse me? Are you bribing me to pitch well?" he asked with an amused smile, I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I sure as hell am,"

Troy grinned, "What's the limit?" he whispered into my ear as he brought me close, "If you wait till January or early February nine," I said back, Troy smirked back at me as he pulled me a bit closer, his lips dangerously close to my ear. "Will I get a preview of what that vacation will be like if we win?" My breath hitched in the back of my throat and I nodded very slowly. Troy let a smirk cross over his features and he nodded slowly. "This might be some of the best baseball I ever play," he said with big smile on his face. I shook my head and I could the see how the nerves drained from his body, his shoulders were lighter. "I love you," I whispered as I leaned in close to him, his eyes drastically changed from the playful blue to serious, "I love you too," the drastic change told me how sincere he was about his love for me. "Never doubt that," he said tapping my nose. I smiled and he wrapped me tightly in his arms, he inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before letting me go.

"I'm better," he confirmed with a nod, "Thank you," I nodded my head as I tucked hair behind my ear. "Go kick ass Troy Bolton," he squeezed my hand with a bright smile, "Yes, ma'am,"

* * *

"He is fucking dealing," Cody said seated next to me, I smirked as my elbow rested on my knee, my hand holding my head as I watched Troy pitch better than he has all year.

The stadium screamed as he closed off the seventh inning with a strikeout – his fifteenth of the night. They had only managed a mere two hits off of Troy and only walked one. Logan walked over rubbing her eyes, "Come here," I said, she walked over and I pulled her into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder as I kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, is daddy winning?" Cody laughed next to me and I nodded with a smile, "Daddy is certainly winning." My eyes glanced to the large jumbotron to see the 5-0 score posted proudly.

Cody leaned over to tickle Logan but she only turned her head into my body more. "Can you grab her blanket?" I asked, Cody nodded his head and reached over for the bag. He pulled out her blanket and she grabbed it. "She's tired," Cody, said with a glance, I nodded my head, "She had a pretty bad nightmare last night." His eyes looked at Logan with sympathy.

"Poor girl, she gets those so frequently." I nodded as the Royals went down in order and Troy back onto the field with a roar of applause. Jack came over while he adjusted his baseball cap. "I was extremely nervous for him all day today and look at him," we all watched Troy pop a batter up. "She's already asleep,"

Troy threw the ball over the plate and the batter swung and missed as the crowd erupted with the sixteenth strikeout for Troy. Logan curled closer as my eyes glanced down at her as she slept soundly against me. I reached for my cell phone to see a text from Andy; I slid it open to see that she was just sending me an update. I gave a smile looking at the picture of the two of them lying in their cribs. I put my phone down as Troy got the last batter to ground out to third.

The crowd chanted loudly as Troy yelled excited on the field as the crowd stood up chanting his name as he exited the field giving multiple high-fives. There was three outs left for Troy to grab and I knew he wanted them badly. Lucille came over and she was grinning from ear to ear, "Oh my god, he is trying to kill me!" I laughed as Luke walked past texting on his cell phone. Finn and Emily were both seated up front watching intently.

My eyes roamed around the room to see every person into the game separately. Everybody was anxious and excited to get the rest of this game over with, to get game one underneath our belt. My chest exhaled when my dad walked over, his eyes flickered down to Logan asleep against me. "Somebody must be really tired." I nodded as I glanced down at her again. "She had some wicked nightmares last night."

"Poor girl, did you get any sleep?" I shrugged, "Between the three feedings for the girls and then Logan's nightmare there wasn't a lot of sleep last night but we're good." My dad ran his hand down my back and sighed, "Your husband is killing it out there," I nodded with a tiny smile, "I know, he is killing it." I watched the Royals go down in order and the anticipation of Troy returning onto the field was running high through the stadium.

The team ran out and Troy was quick to follow with his glove in his hand. The crowd erupted loudly as he took the mound and focused on his task. My eyes went to the World Series logo along the side of field; the cheering fans as Kauffman was ecstatic about the possibility of another World Series win. My lips smiled as I watched Troy walk around the mound, he bent over the back, as I knew he was trying to find his last ounce of strength to finish this game.

His fingers drew across the back of the mound four letters G-L-M-A

* * *

Troy's POV

"Seventeen strikeouts, a career high?" I smiled and nodded my head as I twisted my cap on my head backwards as I squeezed the bottle between my hands, "Yea, I don't know, it was crazy out there." The reporters laughed, "Do you have any idea what happened out there?" I shrugged my shoulders, "It just happened. My fastball was alive, my change-up was deadly, and I could bury my slider down and away. It was some of the best pitching I have done all year."

"Better than the no-hitter?" I scoffed, "Yes, way better than the no-hitter." I waited for the next question, "Did you do anything different today?" I shook my head, "Not really. I mean my wife and I had a good talk before the game. I was pretty nervous and she can ground me pretty well."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, really, I mean she is just able to remind me about where I started and that this is a game. If I pitched poorly tonight she was going to be there still with my three little girls. They still love me even if I strike out nobody. They love me if I strike out seventeen and I don't know, it might have helped that I was able to know that I have them. They will always be in my corner." I felt a smile pull to my lips, "So it gave me the confidence to go out there and just deal. It took worry off my shoulders."

The reporters began to talk again and I answered several more questions until I was excused. I stood up and thanked everybody as I walked down the hall and back towards the lucky room. "Bolton, go to the family room," I looked at Josh and nodded as I turned around heading to the family room. My ears picked up her laugh, I walked into the room and she was talking with another wife while holding a sleeping Logan.

Logan was curled up tight to Gabi while clutching her blanket closely. Gabi was rubbing her back and she laughed again which caused my heart to soar with happiness. I maneuvered into the room and she turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face. Fucking hell.

My knees went slack in response and my stomach churned with happiness...and need. I reached over for Logan but she shook her head, "I'll let you have her but the bag of ice on your shoulder needs to go and you need to be completely changed. I don't want to bounce her around." I could only nod my head in response and she gave me a funny look, "What's wrong with you?" she asked me, I smiled and leaned in close to her ear, "My need for you is through the damn roof," I could see her raise her eyebrows from the corner of my eye, "And I think I need clarification do I get seventeen days or nine?" she laughed and smiled, "Funny Mr. Bolton, you get nine." He shook his head, "How about seventeen hours?"

Her laugh escaped again, the fucking laugh, "We'll see," she responded and nudged me, "Hurry, if you want to see her," I nodded and turned to leave. I rushed through my ending routine as the guys were lingering and talking well into the evening. Jace came up and patted my back, "Dude, you killed _it._ " I smiled as I pulled my shirt back on, "Thanks man,"

"Please tell me you are going out to celebrate tonight?" I bit on my lip, "Dude, I don't know if you have seen my wife tonight but I literally can't get out of here _fast_ enough." Jace pulled a huge smirk over his face, "I see," he said with a laugh, "You know what, I don't blame you," I smiled as I pulled my backpack on and made sure I had everything, I threw my keys in my pocket, "Tomorrow night on our flight I'll have a couple of drinks. Maybe go out in Chicago with you guys."

Jace smirked, "I'll hold it to you man."

I turned waving to Zach and Josh on my way out the door. They waved back as I found my way into the family room again. "You ready?" I asked, she handed me Logan and it felt so good to grab her. She barely woke up but she grabbed my shirt and tugged it closer. I kissed the top of her head as Gabi grabbed her bag from the couch. "Yea, I'm ready. Are we walking it?" I looked at the clock and I shrugged, "Sure,"

Gabs and I headed for the door as she pulled out her keys, "I am going to go home and feed the girls…do you think you can wait forty-five minutes?" she asked me with a teasing smile, "If I can have you from feeding to feeding I think my dick can wait," she shook her head with a small laugh, we pushed out the doors together and Logan woke up for a second at the cold breeze. She let out a whimper and I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

Only a handful of fans were lingering outside player parking, a few called my name and yelled that I played well. I gave them a smile and waved but couldn't sign because of Logan – and they understood that. We slipped into the gates and she managed to park right next to me. "Do you have a car seat?" Gabi asked I nodded as we mainly used Gabi's car for transportation so I only had Logan's car seat. I opened the door and set her into her car seat, which caused her to wake-up.

She released a cry trying to hold onto me, "Logi," I said kissing her temple, "We'll cuddle in your bed." I told her quietly, "We have to go home though," she still didn't want to let go, as I made sure she had her blanket. She rubbed her eyes and cried again, I shut the door gently only to see Gabi leaning against the car. She wiggled her finger for me to come closer, I stood in front of her as her arms wrapped around my neck to pull me down.

She pressed her lips against mine with such a passion, it took all control not to throw her in the back seat of her car and do everything I wanted to do. "You're teasing," I said pulling away breathless, "Just a preview," she whispered. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head at those words and my dick twitched with happiness.

"Let's go," I declared.

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 22_ _nd_ _, 2025_

Gabi's POV

His fingers wove through my hair as we laid together early in the morning, "You've never made me prouder," I told him as I squeezed his bicep, he gave me a curious glance and I nodded, "You made me so proud Troy," he smiled at me while giving me a sweet kiss. We both knew that Logan was going to be awake soon, that the twins would be looking for another meal in the next twenty minutes and that our day would begin.

We also had to pack to get ready to leave tonight. "I don't think I am going to come to the game until later tonight." Troy nodded his head when one of the twins cried out from the room across the hallway. Troy slumped over as playtime for us was over, "I'll be back," I told him sitting up, Troy shook his head and gently pressed me back onto the bed. "I'll go get the girls." He rolled out of bed and reached for his shorts.

My eyes were so heavy from our long night together but I wouldn't have changed a thing. Troy came back moments later with Adalyn. "Mac was still sleeping," I nodded my head and he gave me Adalyn who I couldn't believe was almost two months old. I moved my tank top around until I exposed my breast to her to latch on, she soothed quickly as I relaxed against the back of the bed. "Where are we going to go for nine days Mrs. Bolton?"

I turned to look at him and sighed, "I don't know where do you want to go?" Troy found my hand and smiled, "As much as I love what you did, the motivation, I think I only want to leave my girls for five days," I exhaled loudly with a laugh, "Thank god, I didn't want to leave them for nine days." Troy smiled rubbing my shoulder with his thumb. "Somewhere warm though," he said pressing his lip to my temple.

"Let's go to the Caribbean," Troy said spreading his fingers over mine, "Okay…where?" I questioned after that, he looked up at the ceiling and thought about the locations he could take me. He then reached for his cell phone on the nightstand as he scrolled; he began to rattle off different locations that we could adventure to without the kids for a couple of days. "Turks and Caicos?" Troy said, "Yes," I automatically said, Troy smirked, "Done,"

"Still end of January, beginning of February?" I questioned, "I want the girls to be a bit older, hopefully not waking up nearly as much in the middle of the night." Troy nodded his head, "That's fine, how about the end of January?" I calculated how old the girls would be in January and nodded, "Okay, that's fine, they will be about five months old." Troy nodded as he looked at the dates. "I would feel bad in February because Logan won't see me much until April."

"I know," I said as I rubbed Adalyn's back while she continued to nurse, I laughed leaning my head back, "What the hell am I going to do without you," Troy smiled rubbing my knee, "Good thing that you don't have to worry about that for a while." He kissed my forehead, "Remember that we are also going down to New Mexico the week after Christmas." I nodded my head because I knew how excited Troy was for that.

"Did you book all of the tickets for that flight?" Troy rolled onto his side and nodded, "Yea, Cody booked his for the same flight too."

"That is going to be a crazy flight," we both shared a look and laughed, Addy pulled away as her brown eyes looked around the room. "Do you want to burp her?" Troy nodded his head and took her from me. He cooed at her as she smiled and moved her hands around. "You are getting way to big," Troy whispered, "Troy she is barely seven pounds," I said with a laugh, Troy still pouted as he held her. "I know I just want her to stay little forever."

I got up and ventured across the hallway to see Makenli was awake but contently laying in her crib. "Good morning sweet girl," she had broken free from her swaddle, probably what woke her up, and her arms moved in the air. A coo left her mouth and I couldn't help but feel content. I picked her up and placed her against my shoulder. I walked back into the room and Troy was still playing with Addy on the bed.

I settled back down and Makenli looked over at Troy with a smile forming on her face. Troy smiled back reaching over to tickle her tummy. "Good morning Mac," she moved in her footie pajamas, kicking those legs out, "I couldn't leave these girls for that long," Troy said with a smile looking at me, "And it kills me to know that I will."

"We have time. Let's get through the World Series first," Troy nodded and he then laughed, "We're playing in the World Series," I laughed with him this time, "You sure are,"

* * *

 _Friday, October 24_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _2-0 Royals_

 _Chicago, Illinois_

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Logan asked as she scanned the field as they were introducing players, I scanned the line myself until I spotted him stuck between number 12 and number 15. I pointed it out to Logan and she grinned, "Daddy!" she squealed and clapped her hands excited that she could see her dad on the field. Jack and Luke were seated on the other side of me, as they were the only other family members to make the ride up here for game three.

If they didn't sweep, Troy would start game five and I knew a lot of our friends and family were coming up for that start. I bit on my fingernail as Melissa sat two rows in front of me with Brooke perched on her lap as the Cubs took the field. Josh took several steps back into the dugout and I could see Melissa watching him closely. "Mel," she turned to look at me, "Hey! Where are those babies?" she asked with a smile, "Inside sleeping," I told her, "If I have any luck they will sleep for half of the game."

Melissa picked up Brooke and moved to the row right in front of us. "Lolo, are you missing school?" Melissa asked, Logan giggled and nodded her head, "Yea! Mommy is letting me!"

"How nice of her," Melissa winked at me and she smiled pushing her sunglasses back into her hair, "How is Josh?" I asked her, a weary smile crossed her face as if she didn't know how to answer that question. "I wish I knew a solid answer to that question. He is really enjoying right now but I know he is still worrying about what this off season will bring." Troy had mentioned to me a couple weeks ago about Josh's impending free agency and he wasn't sure if Josh would want to stay.

"Troy is a saint for taking care of that before his stuff comes up. It levels my stress." Melissa laughed and nodded, "We all know Josh, the slacker," I smiled and nodded as the first pitch was thrown and we both paid attention for a while. Both teams had a strong pitcher on the mound creating it hard to get a hit. Troy was laughing in the dugout leaning over the railing while the Royals batted. I loved to just watch him during the game when he wasn't pitching.

Logan messed around with Luke during the game, "Gabi," I tilted my head back to see Jace's current girlfriend, "Are they awake?" I asked as I stood up, Julia nodded her head tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yea, Makenli woke up first," I thanked her as I walked by as a couple of wives were standing around the stroller. I smiled as I stepped in front and they all parted. Makenli looked at me with panic as I eased her out of the buckles.

She rested her head on my chest as I rubbed her back until she calmed down; I kissed her head as I turned to continue watching the game. I bounced her gently as I lured her back to sleep as the Cubs managed to get two players on the base path. I let out a long yawn as the week was growing long and my eyes were getting a lack of rest. I was hoping I would get some sort of sleep tonight. Breastfeeding sucked.

I sighed when Casen's wife stood next to me with a smile, "Look at those girls," I smiled over at her, Brittney had grown on me over the year since we had signed Casen. They were slowly worming their way into our friend group and I loved it. "Hey, are you coming to the Halloween party?" I asked her, she nodded her head with a smile. "Casen is pretty excited. I guess Zach told him about how you and Troy are always coming up with the best costumes. He wants to top you guys."

I laughed, "Yes, we have done some pretty decent costumes before. I will not spill what our upcoming one is though," I said with a wiggle of the eyebrows, Brittney laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are having a get together once the season is over, it isn't at our house but I didn't know if you and Casen would want to come? Josh and Zach go along with their wives. Troy's best friend from his childhood, I bet you have met him, Cody." She nodded, "Yea, that sounds amazing. Is there anybody else?"

"My best friends from college. Ellie and Mallory. They are pretty fun to be around." Brittney smiled, "I'll run it by Casen but I would love to join. With us being new this year we are trying to find a group of people to become friends with and just make friends. Casen always does well. I think that had to do with him being a military kid and then major league baseball he is always bouncing around. He knows how to make friends fast."

"Well we are more than happy to welcome you. I believe it is at Troy's best friends house."

"I have met Cody, he is pretty nice."

"Cody is awesome. He'll be here if there is a game five." She nodded and Brittney looked down at the twin girls, "Casen and I got married a little over two years ago and a year ago we started trying for a baby," she told me as she rubbed her eyes, "It has not been easy and is putting a strain on our marriage." I gave her a look and I didn't know what to say because she was upset, "I've had four miscarriages and spent a good nine months trying to get pregnant," I told her, Brittney looked at me with a flicker of hope, "Troy and I were probably days away from a divorce until we just talked to each other."

"Was this before or after Logan?"

"Both." I told her with a shrug, "I had two miscarriages before Logan, before we were married, and then when we started to try again we had the biggest trouble getting pregnant and then we did and we had two more miscarriages. We fought a lot and once we finally just listened we fixed us and were blessed with two beautiful babies," Brittney grinned, "They are very beautiful," she stroked Adalyn's cheek. The crowd roared as two players crossed the plate as the Royals looked a bit defeated at the moment.

Brittney sighed as she looked at Casen over at second base, "Brittney, would you like to come to breakfast tomorrow morning with us? I think Melissa might go with Josh. Casen is more than welcome as Zach will also be there."

"That will be lovely. I'll have to see if Casen wants to get out of bed that early," I laughed, "Sometimes I don't want to be but we enjoy the time." Brittney nodded; I put Makenli back in her car seat and buckled her in as I pushed the stroller trying to keep both of them asleep. "Momma!" Logan ran across the room and she threw her arms up. I picked her up and she yawned, "I want to go home." I rubbed her back soothingly, "Why?" I asked her.

"I'm sleepy,"

"Don't you want to wait for daddy?" she shook her head and Brittney smiled at her, I brushed my fingers through her long hair and kissed her temple. "How about we stay for two more innings?" I asked her with a pinch to her belly. She giggled and conceded to the idea. "She doesn't seem to want to stay very long,"

"She's pretty tired. I'm pretty tired." I said with a laugh, Brittney laughed, "I'd have to agree."

"I don't mind leaving early when Troy isn't pitching. Especially when she is exhausted. She is much easier to handle when she is happy." I looked at her climbing on Jack's lap as the Royals stranded two runners on the corners. I began to slowly pack things up as the game entered the seventh inning. They were taking Wilson out of the game; his spot to bat was coming up. I wondered back out to the patio as Jack was talking to Luke.

"Do you think they will pinch-hit Troy?" Luke asked me, I thought about it for a second and I shrugged. You didn't necessarily want your power bats to come up to bat with nobody on base. I shrugged because Troy was a good hitter. He was outstanding at hitting still; he still took batting practice in the cages religiously.

We waited as our eyes were trained on the stoop of the dugout. Troy was gone from his spot earlier and then he was spotted grabbing the pine tar right outside the dugout. Luke busted out laughing as he reached his cell phone. Jack smirked while Logan came running over to me, "Mommy! Is that daddy?" I nodded my head as Troy stood in the on deck circle, looking like he belonged.

His arms flexed gripping the bat in his hands and I giggled looking at him. I pulled my phone out and I took a picture sending it to Cody.

 _C: HOLY SHIT! They gave him a bat in the world series?!_

I smirked as I sent back a text message as Josh struck out. Troy squeezed the bat in his hands as he walked up to the batters box. They introduced him into the line up as he went through the same ritual as he did in high school. His bat touched each corner of the plate while he took plate. It made me laugh as the Cubs fans were entertained with them sending another pitcher up to bat. The Cubs pitcher was even amused with the thought but I knew Troy Bolton.

He leaned back with his bat, his stance familiar to high school but improved. The first pitch came on the outside corner and Troy flexed but didn't attempt to swing as the umpire called a ball. The pitcher retrieved the ball and then set up again. Troy watched him and then the pitcher released the ball, Troy liked what he saw as he swung and made solid contact with the ball. I gasped as I watched the ball sail through the air and hit the gap in right center.

Troy rounded first and then took an easy slide into second, he bounced back up and sent a gesture back to the dugout as they were all laughing and pointing at Troy. I shook my head at him as his dad was laughing, "He still has it."

"He'll always have it."

* * *

Troy's POV

"A hit?" the reporters asked, I smirked, "I still hit in the cages religiously, and it is a great stress reliever that doesn't involve straining my new ligament." The reporters laughed, "I love to hit and I pretty much get a hit every interleague game that I play in."

"Would you consider switching to the national league?" I shook my head, "Nope. I am perfectly happy where I am." The presser ended and I was begging to get the hell out of here. Gabi sent me a text telling me that Lolo was tired and ready to leave. I had to wait on the team though, which caused anxiety to build.

"Bolton, you going out tonight?"

After a loss, I could use the de-stresser, as I now had to pitch the fifth game. "I don't know guys, can I check on my girls first?"

"Yea, we want to change anyways," Casen came up towards me as he smiled, "I really appreciate Gabi talking to Britt," I gave him a strange look and he laughed, "Sorry, Britt just called me and excitedly told me that Gabi was inviting her to breakfast and maybe a hangout or something. I'm not sure." I smiled over at him, "Gabi really likes Brittney." Casen looked down and nodded his head, "We've had a rough go of it with me signing here, moving from our old friends, and she is not good at making friends."

"Gabs has her back," I told him, "It's the happiest I have heard her sound since we left Boston."

"Good, and feel free to join us wherever. Josh and Zach also attend the hangouts, along with my best friend Cody. Gabi's two roommates from college. It's a blast." Casen nodded, "Sounds like a plan," I nudged his shoulder and he gave me a smile, "Thanks again though,"

"Gabi probably would have friended her sooner but with her working in the booth,"

"Makes it hard," I nodded my head, as he understands, we were told that the first bus was loading and I followed half of the team out. It still took us forty minutes to get back to the hotel. I skipped over to the elevator and went up to our floor. Most of the guys were heading to change, "Bolton, I will drag you out of this hotel if I have too." Jace said as he walked along in front of me, I shook my head as I slipped the car in the key hold and then walked into the room.

I quietly shut the door moving through the room as I poked my head in to see Logan was fast asleep in her bed. Gabi was curled up sleeping soundly as I knew she was exhausted from the past several weeks. I peeked over at the twins to see both of them sleeping as well. I wrote Gabi a quick note on the notepad by the bed and then kissed her temple softly. She stirred in the bed while I cringed. "Go to sleep," I whispered while I kissed her cheek.

She nodded her head curling back up, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be home in a little bit." She nodded again but never opened her eyes. I stood up and quietly snuck out of the room. Casen and Jace were standing outside my hotel door and I laughed, "C'mon you lunatics,"

* * *

 _Sunday, October 26_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _3-1 Royals_

 _Gabi's POV_

We all laughed around the breakfast table as the place was in good spirits after the win last night. Brittney was talking with Becca as they flew in yesterday morning. My dad was mingling with the players around at the group breakfast before the team went off to the stadium. My stomach was a tangle of nerves since Troy was starting tonight. He was skipping team breakfast and doing his normal pre-game routine.

Logan was running around with a group of children as Melissa came over to sit next to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and she smiled, "How are you feeling?" she asked me, I laughed nervously, "I am a nervous wreck. I want him to pitch well tonight but I also want him to enjoy this. He may never get this again Y'know?" Melissa nodded her head, "I know,"

'I also want him to be done tonight because I want to go home. I want to sleep for a couple of days and I want to celebrate a World Series win." Mel nodded her head as Cody came over to rub my shoulders, "Your husband is asking or you. Whatever the hell you did last time, do it again," I rolled my eyes standing up and I looked over at the twins. "I got them," he said nudging me forward. I walked across the room and then out the back doors.

Troy was sitting down on the steps looking out across the hotel property. I sat down next to him and then leaned against him, "There's my pretty girl," he kissed me on the forehead while I wrapped my arms around his bicep. "You okay?" he nodded his head while staring out and I slipped my fingers through his. "Do I need to give you another motivational pep talk? Bribe you with something?" Troy chuckled, "I'm good,"

I raised an eyebrow; "Really?" he nodded his head, "Really? I just wanted a couple quiet moments with you. Who knows what happens after tonight." We were both quiet after that, as he would continue to stroke my hand with his thumb. The birds would chirp around us and on the outskirts of the hotel you could hear the busy Chicago life in full action already. Troy rested his head against mine and he squeezed my hand.

"I have to go shower and stuff," he said quietly, "You good with the girls?" I nodded my head sitting up, "Yes, I have too much help today." Troy smiled kissing my temple, he stood up and then reached his hand down for mine. He pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist. My head tilted back to look at him; his blue eyes stared back at me with a smile. "I'm going to make you a hell of a lot prouder tonight, is that cool?" I smiled and nodded, "Yea, I'll be okay with that."

"I'm going to find my Lolo, I'll see you later tonight." I smiled as I pulled him in for a deep kiss. His arms hooked around me, unwilling to let go any sooner than he has too. Once I pulled away for air Troy let go, "I gotta go before I find an empty room." I laughed and nodded my head as he turned walking away with a smile on his face. I crossed my arms, as I really wanted to call him a World Champion tonight.

* * *

My eyes gazed to my fingers as they were short and I couldn't keep myself from biting them. Logan was sitting with Cody right in front me while I held both of twins against me. Troy had pitched really well all the way into the 8th inning. He had two hits out of his three at-bats and was doing well tonight.

He was digging his foot into the dirt as I watched him closely; the Royals were winning 2-1 in the bottom of the eighth having only given up one run on a solo shot to center. It flew against the wind and still went way out of here. It was a shot to remember for Cub fans.

Troy didn't let another man on the base paths again though after that. He guarded them closely and if somebody did get on, Sal or him picked them off. It was amazing how fluid all of them were playing with each other. I wish they had a bigger lead than they did because my stomach was tied in knots.

My eyes focused on him as he got behind in the count 3-0. Troy turned around as he faced the set up of his defense while he relaxed his shoulders. He then turned to face the plate as Salvy was waiting on him to flash the signs. Troy nodded his head as he toed the slab and made a quick release of the ball from his fingertips. The batter swung and popped it up in the infield. Troy bailed from the mound and ran off as his teammates came to retrieve the ball.

Once it landed in the glove, Troy flashed a grin as they all jogged back to the dugout. Troy was high-fiving everybody along the way as they were all laughing and loose. They only needed three more outs of scoreless baseball. My heart pounded as I went back inside as I tried to remember how to properly breathe. Logan came running over to me, "I gotta go potty," I nodded as I pointed to the bathroom and walked there with her.

She walked into the door while Cody came in behind her, "I know you are having a mental breakdown." I nodded my head because my breathing as abnormal, Cody rubbed my shoulders and he smiled, "Have faith," he said quietly, "Troy has pitched great all game, he is dominant and ready to finish this off."

I spun around on my heels, "He is batting again?" Cody smirked, "Yea, he is in the on-deck circle. Would you remove him from the game?" I nodded my head, "Yes! I can't handle this," I leaned back against the wall, "Thank the lord I am not pregnant right now. I wouldn't be able to handle the stress." Cody busted out laughing at my worries as my eyes glanced down at the twins lying on my chest. Logan came out of the bathroom as we returned to our seats.

We watched Troy take the batters box for his fourth at-bat. Now that Troy had proven himself, people didn't laugh at him anymore when he came up to bat. They feared a bit as Troy had splattered the ball all over the ballpark.

My eyes watched Troy as he quickly struck out but probably by demand of the coaches to get focused back on finishing this game out. "Family, we're taking you down to the family room where you can watch the conclusion of the game,"

"I need to watch my husband pitch," I said spinning around, "We'll get you in the press," I nodded as I gathered our things as our group moved. We made it to the bottom of the stadium and they led us to a private area where we could get a glimpse of the game still. I was able to get a much closer view of Troy to see his facial expressions. He already had two strikes on the first batter and the crowd was trying to get back into the game. They were trying to will their team to the finish line, to get the run and tie the game.

It was proving unsuccessful as Troy struck out the first two batters. Tears brimmed my eyes as Troy inhaled as he stepped back off the mound. A couple of teammates ran up to the mound and they talked to him for a couple of seconds as Troy focused in on the final batter. Logan was holding my hand tightly as she was quietly watching Troy. He pulled on his hat and then finally put his toe against the slab. He inhaled again as Sal went through the signs.

Troy nodded his head and then went into the wind-up and vaulted the ball. It went to the high outside corner calling a ball. They did the whole routine again but this resulted in a foul ball. "Mommy, what happens if daddy wins?" I smiled leaning closer to her, "Then he will be a world champion." She gave me a funny look, "Is that good?" I laughed nodding my head, "It is sweetie."

She grinned and we watched as Troy worked the count to 2-2. I drew in a long breath as Troy let his eyes scan around for a moment. He then landed on the batter again as he wound up and hurled the ball; it was a curveball that didn't attract the bait of the batter. The count moved to full, 3-2, and my stomach couldn't be in any more knots. I couldn't feel my chest any longer as my eyes watched him. Troy wiped his sweat off his forehead while pulling his hat back down.

He scanned the area on more time, soaking in the moment, until he paused and returned his eyes to where Logan and I were standing. A flicker of a smile appeared over his face while looking back towards Salvy. He then threw the ball and it was as if the world stopped spinning for a moment.

My eyes watched the ball leave his hands and slowly, _slowly_ move towards the batters back. My breath was stuck in the back of my throat while I watched as the batter flexed his arms and swing, the crowd stood still as we waited to hear the ball and bat connect.

 _But we didn't._

I gasped as air filled my lungs as screams were heard around the diamond as the final out was called of the 2025 World Series. Troy threw his glove in the air as he wrapped his body around Sal. The outfield came running in as the infield mob Troy and Salvy. Coaches came running out of the dugout as the spare players and bullpen sprinted in. Logan and I were screaming together as tears were flowing down my cheeks. The boys were bouncing up and down on the pitchers mound chanting and yelling with excitement.

We waited for us to be allowed onto the field; the twins had woken up in all of the commotion around us. Once they let us onto the field I walked with Logan's hand tightly in mine as Troy spotted us almost immediately. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he pointed at us and then held up a finger as ESPN pulled him over for an interview. Logan slipped away from my side though as she went running for Troy. I laughed as I followed her as she ran through the players and then found Troy.

Troy laughed picking her up and squeezing her closely, "Daddy! You're a WORLD CHAMPION!" Logan screeched with laughter in her voice, Troy couldn't help but laugh and nod his head, "We sure our baby girl," Troy kissed her temple as the continued the interview but he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Once he was excused, he put Logan down onto the field as he took two steps and tightly embraced me into his arms. The twins pressed against his chest as I tightly held onto him.

"I am so proud of you," I whispered to him as I squeezed him tightly, "Thank you for constantly being by my side," he whispered back, "For supporting me, for loving me, and for constantly cheering for me." I pulled back for a moment as he wiped away the tears falling down my face. He kissed my forehead gently and then my lips, "Congrats World Champ," Troy laughed tilting his head to touch mine. His eyes filtered down to the girls on my chest.

He kissed both of them on the head, "Troy! Trophy! Locker room!" I squeezed his arm and smiled, "Go enjoy it," he nodded kissing me one more time while he kissed Logan's head. He whispered something to her and she gave him a big smile back. Troy then went running down to the locker room.

I smiled turning around to see the World Champions congrats on the board.

He did it.

We did it.

* * *

 **Happy Chapter Day! I hope you guys enjoyed it! World Champs! Yay!**

 **Thanks for the patience! I just finished this chapter, I know I promised it yesterday but here it is! I am working on Rescue and maybe something will be ready by this weekend but no promises!**

 **Thank you guys! You all rock!**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Celebration

Chapter 11 – Celebration

Troy's POV

My eyes watched as the batter swung at a pitch that I shouldn't have thrown. The ball sailed over the plate belt high, right down the middle. My entire body cringed as I watched him flex his bat; I watched his muscles contract, as I knew the all too familiar feeling over knowing _that's the pitch._

My mouth faulted and my arms fell to my sides as I waited, the world seemed to be spinning slowly. The Cub swung the bat and I waited for the only sound a pitcher hated to hear on the mound. The familiar pop of the bat that signified that they got the entire damn thing and it was half way out of the ballpark.

But I heard _nothing._

My eyes snapped to Sal behind the plate as he jumped up behind the plate with the ball firmly in his glove. I let out a scream of laughter as I tossed my glove into the air. A rush of adrenaline powered through my system as I wrapped my body around Sal in the tightest damn hug. We were both laughing and talking and screaming, as we had just become world-fucking champs. The team was mobbing around us as nobody cared anymore. We won the last game.

We. Did. It.

We were pushing and shoving. Laughter was being heard and I couldn't help but feel amazing. I felt my shoulders grow lighter, my heartbeat with ease, and I could breathe. My lungs deflated and I inhaled as I pulled a World Champion shirt over my head, a new hat was put onto my head as I quickly turned it backwards. Sal was off attacking Coach with a bath of water. Jace, Josh, Zach and I embraced in a tight handshake hug duo.

Casen came over and pushed me with a laugh until I was pulled aside. I then spotted my girl's – all four of them standing together by the dugout. Gabi was crying and Logan was beaming with a smile. My heart couldn't feel fucking prouder than that moment. Gabi locked eyes with me and I held up a finger as I looked towards ESPN pulling me aside. Gabi gave me a bright smile that made me want to completely forget about the interview. I turned towards them though as they greeted me, "Troy Bolton! You are a world champion!"

The biggest smile wouldn't leave my face, "Can we say that again?" I asked with a laugh, the reporter laughed, "You're a world champion! How does it feel?" I tilted my head back with a laugh, "It feels pretty amazing. I don't know how to describe it. Our team has been working so hard to get to this point, to get this win right here and we did it. We did it and I couldn't be more proud."

"You pitched an outstanding game, did you have to convince your coach to let you back out?" I shook my head as I took in the scene of the field again, "No, he came up to me and asked if I was okay to finish it and of course I wasn't going down without a fight. I was ready to do it."

"Daddy! You're a WORLD CHAMPION!" Logan wrapped her body around my legs as I laughed picking her up, she squeezed my neck tightly and I hugged her back just as tight. "This is your oldest daughter, correct?" I nodded with a smile, "Yea, this is my Lolo," Logan grinned at the camera and I chuckled, "How do you feel about your daddy right now?" she giggled, I locked eyes with Gabi standing just beyond us as I wanted to wrap my arms around her so badly. "I love my daddy!" the reporter smiled at the two of us, "Troy, you clearly have plenty of celebrating to do, go celebrate!" I thanked them, as I only wanted to do one damn thing.

I put Logan down onto the field despite her protests, I then took two giant steps towards her and I pulled her into my arms. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered into my ear, I felt myself get choked up holding her against me. I could feel one of the twins move and I smiled peering down at the two of them.

"Thank you for constantly being by my side," I whispered to her, "For supporting me, for loving me, and for constantly cheering for me." she pulled back for a moment as she wiped away the tears falling down her face. I kissed her forehead gently and then her lips, "Congrats World Champ," I laughed tilting his head to touch mine. My eyes looked down at the girls again as they were both awake but content pressed against Gabi. I kissed each of their heads and brushed my thumb across their little hairs.

"Troy! Trophy! Locker room!" Somebody yelled and I turned to nod as Gabi squeezed my arm tightly, "Go enjoy it," she told me with a nudge, I grinned and nodded as I gave her one more kiss. I then bent down to Logan, "I love you baby girl," she smiled at me and I tickled her before running off to the locker room. I skipped down the steps and raced through the facility until I came to the locker room. The plastic was up, goggles were being passed around, and I couldn't be damn happier.

"Boys!" somebody yelled, "Quiet down," the music stopped as the team gathered around and people were taking pictures like crazy. I then spotted it; I spotted the gold trophy that hoisted flags all around. Inscribed on the bottom was the words _World Champions 2025._

My heart beat a little bit faster as I wanted to get my hands on the damn trophy so badly. I wanted to hold it close like it was my fourth child. The commissioner talked and then they went down the line as they passed the trophy around the front office. All of them basking in the moment of having that one thing we have strived for since I got here, "Mr. Bolton," I turned towards the sound and a lady was waving me over.

Josh and Zach looked at me as I followed her, I shrugged in response to their questioning looks as I followed her to the front. They were wrapping up the trophy talk and I wanted to be with my team, I didn't want to be pulled aside for another interview. "Now, we are here to present the 2025 World Series MVP," I was shuffled to the front as the commissioner of baseball began to talk again, "This player didn't just have a great world series, he had a fantastic post season run after his return from Tommy John surgery,"

My eyes snapped up to the front, "He has shown tremendous heart and we would be honored to award the 2025 World Series MVP to Mr. Troy Bolton." The room erupted with cheers as I stepped forward as a microphone was put in my face and a trophy was handed to me. My hands were shaking as I received it, a smile bigger than all the previous displayed on my face as they gave me the trophy. "Thank you, oh my god," I laughed taking the trophy closer, "Wow, this is amazing," I let my eyes trail the spiral trophy and then the tagged 2025 World Series MVP on the bottom.

"Wow," I breathed, the group laughed, "Troy, as part of Chevy, we are proud to reward you with a 2026 Chevy Corvette," my eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh again, "Troy, you had one of the greatest runs as an American League pitcher in this World Series. You batted over .300 and you even came in to pitch hit successfully twice, and then you pitched seventeen and 2/3 innings of complete domination." I felt a smirk rise over my lips as I nodded, "Yea, it was…crazy."

"How did you do it?" my eyes looked over at the group of guys watching me, "I didn't do anything without these guys right in front of me. We all worked harder than anybody could believe to get into this spot. We all wanted this. We all needed this. This has nothing to do with how I played, it has everything to do about how we all played. Three other guys took the mound in this series and pitched better than I pitched. Our hitters kept getting those runs to let us relax on the mound. This was nothing without the team effort."

The guys cheered around me and they leaned in for one more question, "How are you going to celebrate?" she asked, I looked at the trophy in my hands and then at the group of guys, "I'm going to find all of my girls and celebrate with them and then with my team. I can't wait," the group smiled and then we were released, as the boys were prepared. Bottles were handed out, and they were quickly opened as I found a beer for myself.

The spray flew everywhere once it started but the smell of champagne was probably my new favorite smile. I held my trophy tightly in my hands as multiple people sprayed me with champagne I then returned the favor. Once things began to settle down in the locker room, I was pulled aside telling me that I had plenty of interviews that I needed to get too.

"I need to go talk to Gabs for a minute," I said as I handed my trophy off to a guy to wash it off, "Of course, go," I took the steps double timed as I looked around the infield trying to spot her in the sea of families. Royal's fans were still lingering as I waved to them until I found her with Britt and Melissa. My family was close by as I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "I told you I was going to make you proud tonight,"

She laughed in my ear, "I have something to show you though." She turned to face me with a curious look, I nudged her to get her going and she nodded her head, "Okay, okay, what is it?" I pulled her along as my eyes rested on the black corvette sitting on the grass, my trophy was being held right by it, waiting for me to take pictures. "What do you think of my new car?" I asked her as we both looked at it, it took her one, two, three beats before gasping, "Oh my god!" she turned towards me with a wild electric look across her face. "You're the MVP?" I nodded my head and she laughed while pulling me into a tight hug.

The twin girls on the front squirmed and I just wanted to hold them. I wanted to cuddle with them and Gabi. "I bet you have a lot of talking to do." She said holding my wrist between her fingers, I nodded, "I do but I really just want to be with you."

"No, you go. I love you and you can have fun tonight. I'll always be there."

"How about we leave the twins and Lo with our parents so _you_ can celebrate with me."

"I'll think about it, go," she shoved me off and I turned to give her a big smile, I then took notice of my family lingering back along with Cody. I looked at the car again and I held my finger up as I jogged over there. I pulled my mom into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you sweetie," I smiled kissing her cheek and then I rubbed Luke's head, he laughed getting away from me as my dad looked at me with overwhelming pride.

"I'm so happy for you Troy," I hugged him and then I crushed Emily in a bear hug. "Good job big bro,"

Lastly, I stared at my best friend. We both looked at each other and he couldn't suspend a half grin, "You know, you could have put that last ball two inches lower," I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yea, probably."

"And then I don't know what Sal was doing but the three two curve tonight did not work in your favor, should have done a fast ball up. They would have chased that thing all damn night." I shook my head as I finally pushed him, he laughed and hugged me, "Good job, I expect to see some of that money,"

"How about a spin in my corvette?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow, "You're the MVP?" Cody said, my mom and dad looked at me and I smirked with a nod, my family busted out into cheers as I was mobbed in hugs again. "I really need to get over there but I had to come thank you guys for being here."

"I want to drive it!" Luke said, I laughed, "Sorry dude,"

Jogging back to the people, I apologized as I noticed Gabi standing close by, I smiled at her while I took pictures in front of the sleek black car, I ran my hands over top of it and I couldn't stop the smile brimming on my face. "You like that?" Josh asked coming up next to me, I let out a low laugh, "Gabs is going to give up her Audi for this,"

"Never!" she yelled, I turned to see her walking over, "It is a nice car but I'll keep my Audi,"

"So you'll never want to drive it?" she laughed, "I never said that." Josh and I laughed, I looked at Gabi, "You doing okay?" she nodded as I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I have press to do so if you want to get out of here I'll meet you back at the hotel."

She looked down at the girls and then nodded, "I just want a picture of us as a family." I nodded my head as I picked Logan up; we then were able to get our hands on the World Series trophy as we took a picture as a family with the trophies. Gabi and I took one as a couple, we let Logan take one by her self and then Gabi took the twins out of the wrap. "Alright, we're going to get out of here." I nodded as I kissed her again and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'll see you in a bit, okay?" she smiled and squeezed me back as we separated, I couldn't be happier than this moment right here.

* * *

Gabi's POV

After nursing each of the twins I put them into their sleepers, and laid them down as Logan was battling sleep on the bed. It was rather late but I was still debating if I wanted to go out and celebrate with Troy. "Momma, I want to cuddle," she whined, I nodded as I lay down next to her and she pressed her head into my stomach. She held her blanket close to her face as I heard the familiar click in the door.

Logan bounced up and raced to the door as I heard Troy enter the room, "What are you still doing awake?" he asked, I heard his bag hit the floor followed by Logan's feet leaving the floor. "I wanted to cuddle with mommy and daddy." I smiled sitting up as Troy looked at me, he was in a pair of dark jeans with a button down shirt. His hat was backwards on his head while his eyes caught mine, "You wanted to cuddle with mommy and daddy?" she nodded her head while rubbing her eyes.

"I miss you daddy," she pressed her face into Troy's neck because Troy had been extremely busy and absent the past two weeks. I saw Troy's face falter at her words, a small frown replacing a smile that I hadn't seen removed all night. Troy pressed his hand to the back of her head, "I'm sorry baby, and it will get better soon."

He sat her down on the bed, he looked over at the twins and I knew he missed all of his girls. He has not had enough time with any of the girls lately, "Daddy is going to go out for a bit," he said relaxing next to Logan, she pouted, "No, I want daddy to stay," she turned into him and Troy kissed the top of her head. "I'll stay right here until you're asleep okay?" she didn't say anything this time as I tried to keep my eyes from closing.

"Are you going to go?" he asked me with a bit of hope in his eyes, Troy has had time with the girls but if I was completely honest…we had not had any time with each other but for a couple of short moments. "I want to go Troy but I am tired, plus, who would watch them? It is already late."

"Your dad said he would, he would just stay in here tonight and,"

"I don't know," I responded playing with Logan's hair, "C'mon Brie, I miss going out with you." I smiled shutting my eyes for a moment and then opening them, "I guess I should celebrate with my World Champion husband," Troy let a smile take over his face and I reached over to connect our hands, "After all of the celebrations, I need to spend so much time with my Lo-girl," Troy ran his hand down her side, "She just doesn't like sharing you."

"I don't like sharing her," he played with her hair, "She's asleep." He said glancing up at me, "Do you have pumped milk for the babes?" I nodded running my fingers through my hair, "Yea, they have enough for one feeding, which shouldn't be for two or three hours, so that gives us four to six hours until we have to be back." Troy ran his hand down my arm, "Good, I'll go grab your dad." He slid off the bed as I stood up.

I grabbed a pair of light washed jeans that had a couple of tears in them. I then grabbed a gray t-shirt with a brown cardigan as I went to the bathroom to get dressed. I hadn't been out in a couple of weeks and I was excited but I also hated leaving my babies. I heard my dad and Troy walked back into the hotel room as they were laughing about something. I touched up my make-up from the tears that I shed earlier and then let my hair down around my shoulders. My fingers eased a portion of my hair into the center of my back as I put a knot of my hair there.

Opening the door to the hotel room, Troy turned my direction and his eyes from my legs all the way to my eyes. The slow trail made goosebumps appear over my skin as I went around him to grab my ankle boots and jewelry. "Dad, are you sure you can handle all three of them?" I asked sitting down on the bed, "Gabi, your husband just won the world series. Go celebrate."

Troy tapped my knee with his leg, "C'mon Brie," I stood up and nodded as I found my purse and then looked at my three girls sleeping. "Text me when the girls wake up to eat again. We'll have to be home for the next one." Troy was talking to my dad as I sighed turning to face him, my dad nodded, "You guys have fun, okay?" a supported smile came to my face and I nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Troy and I laughed as it was almost four in the morning and we were still partying in downtown Chicago. Jace, Casen, Zach, Josh, Sal, and Ethan were all still partying with us and the other half of the team was dispersed around the room.

I had remained completely sober since I had to feed the girls soon but I still had fun with Britt and Melissa. Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my temple, his breath was musky with alcohol, "Tomorrow is going to be a different version of hell." I smirked, "For you," he smiled as his eyes closed from the exhaustion of the past several hours. "Are you ready to go back?" I asked him as I brushed my fingers over the back of his hair.

He shook his head for a moment, "I think I need to have sex with you first." I laughed, "Maybe tomorrow night when we are at home,"

"No, no, we need to have it tonight. That would be celebration sex. Tomorrow would just be sex," I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed kissing my temple, "Fine," he whispered into my ear, "I'm probably too tired anyways." I smiled at him as I squeezed his knee; Britt and Casen were both pretty intoxicated as I tugged on Troy again. "C'mon Troy," he tossed the rest of his drink back and nodded pushing back his chair.

"Where are you guys going?" Josh asked standing up, "We have to get back soon, two babies are looking for their mom." Troy placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled, "We're going to have plenty of time to party and celebrate more. You guys all have a flight to catch at noon," I reminded them and a groan was heard among the group. They all knew the amount of press that was to come and the parade in the next several days.

Troy slid his hand around my waist as we walked out the front door together; Troy gave out a thousand high-fives along the way. He was continuously congratulated and I smiled walking along with him until we made it out onto the street. Troy let out a laugh, "I can not believe this Gabs,"

"I don't know if I have ever been more proud of you," I said turning to face him, Troy smiled down at me, "Now you know how I feel," he said reaching up to stroke his thumb across my face, I reached up and wrapped my fingers around his wrist. His eyes stared into mine for a long time and he let out sigh, "Can we dance?" he asked looking at the vacant street. I laughed, "To what?" I asked him, he held up a finger as he slid his iPhone out of his pocket.

He scrolled through his phone and he came across one of his old favorites, the soft music drifted from his phone and he dropped his phone into his pocket. He reached his hand out and I looked at the empty area, a stray taxi passing by every now and then. I smiled at him as I reached forward towards his hand; he smiled pulling me in close as he sang the song underneath his breath while we danced with each other.

"I miss you," he finally whispered into my ear, I tilted my head to look at him, "I have been with you all night,"

"With other people, I am constantly sharing you and maybe I just want you to myself for a little bit." I kissed him softly, "I promise you, we'll get some good time together soon but we have very young babies," he didn't say anything and I rested my head on his shoulder. The song turned to another one but neither of us moved from our spots. "I love you Troy," my fingers massaged the back of his shoulder, "I love you too," he kissed me again and I patted his chest.

"I would love to dance right here with you all night long but we have two babies that are about ready to eat. Plus, my boobs are starting to _kill_." Troy smiled kissing my temple, "I can't wait until I am snuggling with my girls."

We walked back hand-in-hand through the streets of Chicago. I smiled leaning my head into his shoulder as we soaked in the complete quiet time, "You're my favorite World Champion," I whispered to him, he laughed, "I'm a fucking World Champion,"

"You're Troy Bolton, World Series MVP, and World Series Champion."

He let a big smile cross his face again, "I sure as hell am."

* * *

 _Tuesday, October 28_ _th_ _, 2025_

My eyes were battling sleep as I looked at the vacant spot next to me in bed. I reached over for it but came up with cold sheets as I reached for my cell phone on the nightstand. Today was the parade and Troy never came home. This had been happening since we had gotten home yesterday afternoon. He was busy doing press all over the damn city and preparing for New York after the parade later today.

I pushed his contact and it pulled up his face, "Hi, yea, I know, I am supposed to be home but I got caught up at the store and that delayed me." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "I'm just checking on you."

"It's two in the morning Brie, why are you awake? The babies?"

"No." I answered, "I reached over for my husband and he wasn't there." He sighed, "I know, I am at the bar right now with the team. I am leaving soon. I promise."

"You have a busy day today,"

" _We_ have a busy day today. You need to go to sleep Brie,"

"Then come home," I pouted from the other end, "I want my husband." Troy sighed from the other end of the phone, "I know baby, I am trying to worm my way out of here but you know how it has been. I swear after this parade,"

"You'll be in New York City," I interrupted, "Fuck, I know, I'm sorry. I'll be home soon." I sighed and bid him good-bye, not holding any promises as I hung up the phone. My eyes stared up at the ceiling as I pulled the blankets closer to me. I twisted onto my side as I was up because of the twins, they had both woken up wanting to eat and they both went back to sleep with little effort on my part. My fingers spread over the side of the bed as I pouted.

A cry echoed from the baby monitor as I blinked with confusion. I sat up as I pushed my blankets away moving across the hallway. Makenli was screaming in her bed as I quickly picked her up from her spot in her crib. Her cries got louder; I walked out of the room with her before she woke up her sister. Going back to our room I rocked her in my arms as she curled against me. "Do you want some skin-to-skin action baby girl?" I kissed her temple as I sat down on the bed.

I undressed Makenli, which caused her to cry out in protest. I then lay back in my bed as I pulled my shirt off and tossed it over as I rested Makenli on top of me. She quieted as I rubbed her back gently while kissing the top of her head. She babbled against my chest, clearly not wanting to sleep right now. I heard the garage door lift and I smiled at Makenli, "Daddy is finally home," I said rubbing her back and she moved her head to the other side. She then moved until her mouth was by my breast, "Are you hungry sweet girl again?"

She latched on and began to eat as her brown eyes flicker up to look at me with a smile on her face as she ate. I laughed looking at her as I stroked her face, "I thought you weren't awake because of the girls?" I looked up at Troy in the doorway, "Well, they did wake me up to eat but I fell asleep for about twenty minutes and when my husband still wasn't home…" Troy smiled as he came into the room, "So why is little Miss eating again?"

"I don't know actually. She woke up screaming about ten minutes after I called you and I took her in here. She was calming down against me so we did skin to skin and she decided she wanted to eat," I brushed her hat off her head and rubbed my fingers through her hair. Troy came over and tickled her foot but she continued to eat. "She's hungry," I smiled, "I wouldn't trade this for the world Troy," he smiled at me and then leaned forward to brush his lips against my forehead.

The smell of smoke and beer filtered through my nose and as I went to say something he put his fingers against my lips, "Yes, I know, I smell. I am going to take a shower right now and then I am demanding to snuggle with my wife and maybe my Mac girl," A smile spread over my lips as Troy retreated to the bathroom. He was gone for fifteen minutes and when he came back Makenli was still eating which caused Troy to raise an eyebrow.

"She okay?"

"I think a growth spurt is about to happen with both of them." I said with a shrug, "I am not ready for that yet." I rubbed her back and she finally pulled away as her eyes were alert and I smiled at her. "Do you want to go see daddy?" Troy nestled into the bed next to me as I handed him Makenli. "Hey babe," he smiled at her as he played with her. I tossed him the pajamas and he put them back on along with her hat.

I reached for my t-shirt but Troy flickered his eyes towards me, "What are you doing exactly?" he murmured with a smile playing on his lips, "I thought you wanted your husband." He teased; I shook my head as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. "Nah, now that I have a baby holder I'm all good." I winked at him and he started to laugh as he finished dressing Makenli. Rolling to my side I faced him as he wrapped his baby girl into her favorite blanket and gave her a pacifier as he rocked and talked to her.

My eyes surveyed them together as I wasn't sure what smile I enjoyed more on Troy. The smile that he displayed when he won the World Series was bright and beautiful and it was huge. He couldn't wipe it off his face and you just knew he was fucking ecstatic, but right now I look at him with the soft smile on his face. The corner of his mouth turned up and his eyes mesmerized by his two month old daughter. His eyes blinked watching her and she made a noise causing Troy to beam with pride at his own child. I could see all of the hopes and dreams that were held in his eyes while watching his middle child.

I definitely loved that second smile more.

"Can you believe they are going to be two months old?" Troy shook his head, "No, it went by way too fast and I feel like I got to spend zero time with them." He stroked her face again and then reached over to rub his arm, "You're going to get to spend a lot of months with us." Troy shrugged his shoulders, "But I don't ever get this time with them again." I watched the two of them interact with each other and Troy was tired but happy as could be.

My eyes were struggling to stay awake but I was happy to all asleep watching my husband loving on his daughter.

* * *

Troy laughed with the group around him as he held onto the water bottle. My eyes scanned the rows and rows of trucks that were going to drive the players around Kansas City in the traditional World Series parade. Makenli and Adalyn were getting passed around from family to family, as they were being loved on. Logan wouldn't even leave Troy's side as she clutched his hand tightly while they stood still.

Troy let his eyes scan the perimeter of the area and he looked at me with a faint smile crossing his face. He let go of Logan's hand but Logan quickly grabbed onto him. His eyes looked down at her, a flash of concern sweeping over his features.

He bent over to pick her up and she gladly accepted as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Troy's lips moved as he talked to her quietly and she nodded her head.

Logan was dressed in a Royal blue dress that fell below her knees with a sweater since it was a late October day but it was fairly nice outside. The twins were in gray fleece pants with a gray hoodie and a pair of blue converse. They wore their Royals bows in their hair as I spotted Britt with one and then Alex with another.

Alex was granted time to come celebrate with her husband as long as she took it easy. "Do you want to see mommy?" I looked up as Troy walked closer to me with Logan but she shook her head.

"No," she clutched Troy's shirt between her fingers and he sighed. "Why not?"

"I want you," she pouted, Troy pressed his lips together and I knew he wouldn't deny her with that response. He looked at me with a tired smile. The exhaustion was etched into his face tightly as he rubbed her back with his free hand.

My eyes surveyed Troy's dark blue jeans and his World Series Champion jersey all of he players were wearing today.

"Have I told you that you look fantastic today?" my eyes flashed up to Troy, "No," I said with a laugh. He smiled, "You do."

"I'm wearing jeans with a plaid shirt," I remarked, "What is sexy about that?" Troy raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer to let his fingers rub against the material, "I may be mistaken but I believe this is _my_ plaid shirt?" he asked with a growing smirk, I rolled my eyes pulling my shirt away.

"I don't know _what_ you are talking about," I declared with a fighting smile, he laughed and reached over to kiss my temple.

"Alright guys, start loading the cars," Troy looked around as he tried to find Makenli and Adalyn. "Britt and Alex," I told him with a smile, "I'll go grab them."

"You got it?" I nodded as he walked off to his car and I went the opposite direction as the two girls met me half way.

"Here are your beautiful girls," Britt said as she gave me on and then Alex gave me the other. I smiled down at the girls and I thanked them as we all headed towards the cars. "When does Troy leave for New York?"

"Tonight." I answered with a sigh, "He'll be gone for three days on a press tour and I don't know how he is going to do it. The man can barely stand up without falling asleep."

"I know Zach didn't get home until like three this morning."

"Troy got home around two but then he stayed up and played with Makenli until she fell asleep and then got up when Logan got up this morning…" Casen was waving for Britt to hurry and I smiled at her, "I'll see you guys soon." I maneuvered to our truck where Logan was already planted on Troy's lap. His dad and brother sat inside as well as I came over.

"Will you guys help Brie?" Jack and Luke both stood up and came over as Jack reached for Makenli and I gave Adalyn to Luke. Adalyn cried out as she left my arms so I quickly climbed into the back of the truck. Luke gave me Adalyn and she pulled on my shirt as Troy looked at the two of us.

"Lo, do you want to hold one of your sisters?" Troy asked, she shook her head, "No," Troy rolled his eyes at the dramatics that she was displaying. "So are you taking her to New York or…"

Troy laughed, "No, sorry," Logan snuggled into him, I knew she missed spending time with him but he was going to be gone for the next several days so she better get on board. Jack played with Makenli as the cars began to move out from the Sprint Center. Troy patted the spot next to him; I smiled while sitting down next to Troy and Logan. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as I released a sigh. "Logan, you know daddy is going away for a couple of days right?"

She pouted but didn't say anything; she just looked at the side. Troy sighed leaning into me, "So can we just leave now or…" he whispered into my ear, I laughed and shook my head as I wanted to close my eyes but I knew Troy was excited. He smiled as we were close to the street and I could hear the bands playing and the fans cheering. I squeezed Troy's knee while the cars ahead of us pulled out and I knew this was going to be fun while sitting up.

Once we hit the street we were hit with blue.

Blue shirts. Blue signs. Blue everything.

Troy and I both laughed as we rode along in the car while we both waved to all of the fans that were everywhere. Logan giggled waving as well; people even were calling her name as we passed by. Troy watched as players hoped out of cars to sign autographs and Troy looked at them, "Go," I said as I pulled Logan off his lap with my free hand. She protested but Troy hopped up quickly and out of the truck as he ran over to sign several autographs.

People mobbed him but a similar smile to the World Series night appeared over his face. He ran down the line signing autographs and people were taking pictures left and right. He kept up with the car and after a while he hopped back in. A layer of sweat formed on his forehead as he slid back next to me. "That was fun,"

"Good, you should be having plenty of fun right now." Logan protested trying to move back to Troy but I held her a little bit tighter as I gave Troy Adalyn. Logan protested putting her foot down in anger. I laughed pulling her backwards against me. "What if mommy misses you?" I asked her, she pouted, "But I see you all the time." She broke away from me and I laughed while she went back over to Troy. Troy shook his head with a smile as he waved and smiled at all of the fans.

I smiled as well as they called my name as well with excitement. Jack and Luke were taking plenty of pictures and videos for us to enjoy this as a family. Troy took pictures of the girls and he made me smile of one as I laughed looking at the crowd. The deep blue continued through the heart of Kansas City as my heart was so happy with how the city was celebrating. How excited the crowd was and how pumped they were.

I love this city.

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 29_ _th_ _, 2025_

My eyes soaked in the full bed around me as Logan was sleeping on Troy's pillow and the twins rested on my chest sleeping happily. "When is daddy going to be on TV?" Logan asked rubbing her eyes. She had begged me to let her stay up and watch Troy on one of the late night shows that he was appearing on.

He wouldn't be home until Halloween and I was so tired already. The twins decided to regress in their eating habits and were eating an extra time each night and my damn breasts hurt. I closed my eyes as the TV went too commercial. Troy was out at some party that he was invited too and sent a couple of text messages. He told me that the filming went well earlier and that I should watch. It wasn't much of an issue since Logan and the girls were keeping me up late.

"When will daddy be on TV?" she asked me again, I blinked and looked over at her, "I don't know sweet girl, soon," I said as I let my eyes fall shut but one of the twins shifted on top of me. I held onto them as I kissed their heads. I picked up my cell phone as I dialed Troy's phone number and he answered on the second ring without hesitation. The background music was loud and the voices of thousands were blurred together.

"Hang on Brie,"

I didn't say anything because I knew he was fighting the crowd to get out the door. Once the noise began to drift away, I took the opportunity to talk to him, "Hi,"

"You okay?" he asked, "I'm just checking on you." I responded while I ran my hands down the girls back. "I should be checking on you." He told me, "I'm okay. Somebody insisted on staying up late to watch her daddy on TV with mommy." Troy laughed, "I bet." He exhaled and I could hear it. I could hear how tired he was and I could hear how much he would rather be here right now then there. "How is the party?" I asked him.

"It would be a lot better if my beautiful wife was here." I smiled, "I just want to come home." He said I could hear him swirl the cup in a circle that he did when he was done for the night. "Troy!" I heard Casen in the background and Troy sighed, "I love you," I whispered to him, "I love you too." He said back to me, "I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I hung up moments later and Logan was almost asleep when the TV turned on and they announced the next guest as Troy. She twisted over to see the TV but kept her blanket close to her face as she watched. I turned the TV up a little as Troy took the stage and people were clapping as he sat down with his MVP trophy.

"Welcome," the host, Eli, said as Troy took a seat, Troy laughed, "I am happy to be here." They threw out a joke and Troy laughed as he nodded, "What does it feel like to be a World Series Champion?" Troy grinned, "Fantastic. There is no way to describe the feeling." Eli smiled as he posted a picture of Troy throwing his arms in the air and grabbing Sal in a hug. Then a picture of Troy grabbing me into a hug after the game, they flashed back to Troy who was smiling.

"Did your wife get to come with you?" Eli asked, Troy smiled shaking his head, "No, we have three young girls and my oldest is in kindergarten. The past couple of months have been crazy and we decided that it is time to give Lo some consistency again."

"You just had twins right?" Troy nodded with a smile as a picture of all three of our kids popped up, "Yea, that is my daughter Logan, and my two youngest are Makenli who is on the left and Adalyn who is on the right." Eli laughed, "How in the world do you tell those two little ones apart because they are identical correct?" Troy nodded, "Yea, they are. We have hats for them that have their initials right now. We have socks as well that keeps everything separate."

"And your wife Gabi is a broadcaster for the Royals," a picture of Troy and I popped up with him in his uniform and me with the headset on after an interview. "Yea, yea, she is…God, she is a saint. I haven't been home much or helping much the past several weeks and I left her at home with two month olds and a crazy five year old. I couldn't have done what I did on the field without that girl. She grounds me. She is a beautiful woman who is so much stronger than I will ever be. I mean she worked almost all the way up to her due date with the twins while taking care of our little girl. I just will never be able to thank her enough for all of this."

The crowd clapped and I felt the warm tears as I wiped them as they moved on from the interview and I decided to wrap the girls up. I laid them down in their rocker next to my bed and I then curled up with Logan who had fallen asleep. I kissed her face and she curled up next to me without hesitation. I couldn't wait for Troy to be home.

* * *

 _Thursday, October 30_ _th_ _, 2025_

I took a sip of my coffee as Logan played with her breakfast quietly. The twins were upstairs still sleeping after a long night between all three girls. Logan woke up once looking for Troy and then the twins decided last night was a good night to get up for an extra feeding at separate times.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school. I want to go see daddy," she pouted and then her eyes filled with tears, "I miss him." I set my coffee down on the counter and then went over to kiss her head. "He'll be home tomorrow morning." I told her, "After you get home from school." I reminded her, she sniffled again as I kissed her temple. "I love you sweet girl," she turned around and buried her face into my chest.

"I miss daddy too but he is celebrating with his teammates. He worked hard."

"I miss him." I kissed her forehead and gave her a tight squeeze, "C'mon, let's get you ready to leave. You have to give out your birthday invitations today." I reminded her as I helped her down from the stool. "But what if my friends don't come?" she asked turning to look at me, I bent down and looked into her blue eyes that she possessed from Troy. Her long wavy hair that came from me was the only distinct thing that identified her as our child.

"Then sweet girl you'll have all of your other friends," I reassured, "and you'll have me and daddy plus your sisters." She sighed and I pulled up my phone to check her blood sugar before she walked out the door. Once reading the number I opened the door as the bus was pulling down the street. Logan turned around and buried her face into my legs, "I don't want to go." I bent down to face her again, "Why not?" I asked her as I played with her hair.

She shrugged her shoulders and I kissed her temple, "C'mon, I'll walk you to the bus." I shut the door as I walked down the driveway with her as she held my hand tightly. The bus door opened up as we made our way to it and the bus driver smiled at Logan. "Good Morning Lo!" Logan buried her face into my leg again, "She is having a tough morning." I replied as I rubbed her hair gently, "She is missing her daddy."

"I see, well, I have some stickers if you want a sticker." The bus driver offered, Logan looked out past my leg and she reluctantly let go. "Logan, I love you." I called, she turned around and gave a half smile, "I love you too mommy," she walked onto the bus to survey the sticker collection of the bus driver. I smiled and waved as I took a couple of steps back. The doors closed and my chest clutched because my little girl had a bad morning but still got on the bus even when she didn't want too.

I walked back to the house as the bus drove away. My eyes were heavy as I picked up my phone to see if I missed anything when one of the twins cried out. I felt my eyes fall for a moment and my body fell back into the couch. I rubbed my forehead for a moment and then pulled my body back out of the couch to tend to my other two girls.

* * *

Fingers danced up the side of my arm and then lips pressed to my temple. My eyelids flew open and I was met with baby blue eyes and a tiny smile, "Do you know I have the hardest time waking you up?" A smile wrapped around my lips as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He squeezed me tightly to his body and I breathed in his scent, "What are you doing home early?" I asked him letting go, "I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going to vomit if they took me too one more party. I think I want to be sober for a good three months."

I smiled standing up as I pulled him in for a deep kiss. He inhaled against me as his hands laid flat against my back. He twisted his feet until he had me pressed down onto the bed, his hands roam up and gaze across my breast when I winced, "The girls are going to need to eat soon." I whispered as I let my eyes open up to look at him. He groaned burying his face into my neck, "There is this little girl sleeping downstairs that only talked about seeing her daddy tomorrow morning at bedtime. All she talked about. I bet she would love to curl up with her daddy tonight." I said playing with the back of his hair at the nape of his neck.

He smiled pushing up off the bed; "We lock the door tomorrow night."

"Halloween party,"

Troy frowned, "Gabs, I don't think I can handle another party and especially this party. I am going to be hounded all night. I think I want to take Lo trick-or-treating and watch a movie with her and the girls. You can go. You probably want a night out."

My eyes looked up at Troy and I ran my hand down his face, "Troy Bolton, I have spent the past mouth catching you on the fly. I have spent the last month with you watching film and not getting to actually spend time with you. Nothing sounds better than spending the evening with all four of my people." Troy smiled and kissed me again, "I only want to be with my four girls who see me as their husband and dad. Not as a superstar."

I kissed him again and he breathed deeply, "C'mon, we are going to go surprise a little girl at midnight." I smiled sitting up as Troy pulled my hand as we went walking past the nursery. Troy came to a stop and turned as he pushed the door open. He peeked on his other two girls first with a tiny smile appearing on his face. "I think they got a lot bigger since I last saw them." I snorted, "Not to complain to you but they haven't let me sleep since you left. They both want to constantly be eating."

Troy cringed, "I shouldn't have woken you up."

"No, no, like I said, they were wanting to eat in a minute plus I got a couple of minutes with my husband." He smiled again while we both looked at the twins for a moment longer as they slept peacefully. Troy and I went downstairs after that as we opened Logan's door. She was lying on her belly with her eyes hidden from the world. Troy walked over and sat down on the bed as I took notice of the bags growing underneath of his eyes. The way I noticed his lower back hurt because of how he was sitting and the small smile that came on his face as he leaned over kissing the top of her head. His sweatpants were drowning on his body and his t-shirt loose.

He whispered her name quietly into her ear. She stirred underneath his touch and her eyes opened up, she blinked a couple of times before letting a big smile cross her face. A similar one crossed Troy's as she stood up and Troy picked her up in his arms. "Daddy," she said with a big grin, "There is my sweet girl." He hugged her tightly as she grabbed his shirt with a big smile on her face. "C'mon, you can come cuddle with us." I picked up her blanket as Troy carried her upstairs. I followed and peeked in on the twins again but they were both still asleep.

"Daddy, mommy said you weren't going to be home until tomorrow after school."

"I thought I would surprise you. I missed my girls." I crawled back into the bed as Troy laid down Logan. She crossed her legs as she waited for Troy to change into a pair of shorts and one of his cutoff t-shirts. He pulled back the covers on the bed and Logan waited patiently for Troy to settle before moving next to him and cuddling with him. Troy inhaled and kissed the top of her head as his eyes were already battling sleep.

"Go back to sleep Lolo, you have school in the morning."

"Will you take me?" he asked, "Yes," he answered without a second thought. His hands reached out and he brushed his fingers over my arm. I grabbed his fingers and locked my fingers with his. He smiled as he shut his eyes and tugged Logan a bit closer to him. He pressed his lips against her temple and he didn't move for quite some time while I watched both of them drift off to sleep. I let go of Troy's fingers as I stood up and moved to the nursery across the hall.

I didn't want to wake Troy up because I am not sure when the last time he slept was. I turned off the monitor and I lay in the chair rocking back and forth as my eyes drifted between open and close until one of the girls woke up.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Friday, October 31_ _st_ _, 2025_

My alarm went off and I quickly snatched my phone to shut it off as I rubbed my eyes with my left arm as my right arm was weighted down by a five year old. My eyes looked over at the other side of the bed and I had pictured a beautiful dark haired girl still sleeping but she wasn't right there. I frowned while I turned slightly and pulled my arm away from Logan as I gently shook her awake. "Logi," I whispered into her ear.

She blinked her eyes open and I smiled because this was by far the best way to wake up. She sat up and I laughed at her bed head, "You need to get ready for school." I told her as I brushed my fingers through her hair. She nodded her head and let out a yawn, "Daddy, I'm glad you're home." I smiled sitting up to kiss the top of her head, "I'm glad I'm home too." I stood up from the bed and I picked her up. I tossed her into the air and she laughed until I put her down. She ran off and I walked across the hall to the nursery.

I pushed open the door as I let a smile cross my face at the scene in front of me. Gabi was curled up in the chair with one of the small blankets wrapped around her. I peered in at Makenli's crib to see her brown eyes looking back at me. I smiled reaching over the railing to run my fingers across her belly as she twisted in her tight swaddle. I slowly released the swaddle and she kicked her legs free and her zip up jammies were striped with gray and white.

I reached down to pick her up but she let out a blood-curdling scream at my trying to pick her up. Gabi flew out of her chair at the scream and her eyes were wide with alert. She placed her hand over her heart and exhaled as she put her hand over her face. Makenli was still screaming and Gabi carefully reached over for her as she calmed down. My eyes broke watching her calm Makenli down and Gabi looked at me.

"She hasn't let much of anybody touch her." She told me, "She is cranky lately. Adalyn is probably up for some daddy cuddles though," she encouraged. I nodded as I went over to Adalyn as I did the same exact thing that I did with Makenli but this time Adalyn just curled up against me. Gabi came close and she rubbed Makenli's back. "Look, sweet girl,"

"Why did you sleep in here?" I asked reaching over to stroke Makenli's face, "Because, I wanted you and Logan to sleep. They woke up a couple of times last night after you got home wanting to eat." I sighed closing my eyes and Gabi reached over to brush her hand against my shoulder. "Go take Logan to school and then we will lay in bed together all day with these little girls. They seem to miss their dad."

I gave a half smile at her attempt to make this a little better. "I have been absent." I whispered looking down at Addy who was looking around the nursery. "You have been busy Troy," she responded, "And you deserved these past couple of days." Her eyes flickered up to mine and she looked at me for a second until she let a smile form on her face, "I am so excited for tonight. I am excited to just spend the evening with you and the girls. We haven't done that in a long, long time and I am ready."

"I love you," I told her as I reached forward to kiss her forehead. "DADDY!" I smiled as I put Addy back into the crib. "Go," she told me with a smile, "If you want to pick up breakfast on your way back I wouldn't be sad." I laughed and slid my lips over her temple. "I love you," I whispered to her. She leaned into me with a smile, "I love you too."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"WHAT?" Mallory's voice from the other end did not surprise me as I watched Troy play with the twin girls on the floor. "We aren't going tonight. Troy and I are both exhausted and he really wants a night in with the girls and I really want a night with my husband." I said as I watched the clock making sure Logan's bus wasn't coming by.

"But this is the Halloween party! They are World Champions,"

"And Troy is stressed and tired," I countered quietly, his eyes looked up at me and I smiled back at him as we both took a long nap earlier today when the twins took their long nap of the day. "You guys are getting old."

"Mal, we have been put through the ringer the past eight weeks. Cut us some slack. We'll still go trick-or-treating with the group but then we are staying back." Mallory sighed loudly and I shook my head, "Zach and Alex aren't going."

"Yea, Alex is on bed rest Gabs,"

"Mal," I warned, she huffed again, "and I'll see you later tonight." I hung up and rubbed my forehead as I went into the living room and sat across from Troy. "How much longer until Logan is home?" Troy asked I looked up at the clock on the wall as I looked back at Troy. "Ten minutes," I said, Troy grinned as he crawled over to me, I laughed as he began kissing my neck.

"Do you think it is appropriate to ask our parents to watch the kids tomorrow night? I think I need a night of my wife and no kids." I kissed him and leaned my head against me, "Maybe. I think we could both use a night without kids in our beds but the girls are eating more a night." Troy ran his fingers down my shirt and he kissed my neck. "Maybe we can pawn Logan off?" Troy laughed shaking his head, "No way, those babies still all of your attention. We still need a proper celebration."

I laughed pushing his shoulder; "You have been celebrating for almost a week now."

He pulled back to look at me and I watched his eyes flicker for a moment until he rested them on me again. "I may have been celebrating but I only ever wanted to be with you guys." I bit my lip and reached forward for his hand, "We missed you too but you deserved it." He tilted his head to the side and he smiled, "I get a ring." He whispered with a laugh, I laughed and leaned forward to press my nose against his.

" _I get a ring._ " Troy grinned with a laugh, "My wife gets a World Series ring, how bad ass is that?" I climbed into his lap and pressed my lips against his, "Thanks babe," he wrapped his arms around me and he looked at Makenli and Adalyn in front of us. "I feel like I could sleep for hours." Troy said with a laugh, "I know. Our friends are disappointed in our lack of showing up tonight."

He smiled, "I don't care. I'd much rather be with my girls tonight." I smiled kissing his cheek as I stood up and walked over to the front door as I opened it to make sure the bus hadn't arrived. I heard Troy move around in the living room until his arm slipped around my waist.

"I can not tell you how excited I am for this off season,"

"Same," I said with a smile, "We have so much to do and things to see."

"Plus our girls,"

"But we have to get our proper celebration," Troy interjected with a laugh; I smiled shaking my head as the bus pulled down the street. Troy let go as he slipped through the door and walked down to the curb. When the bus pulled up, Logan jumped off and laughed as she circled her arms around Troy. I smiled at the sight that warmed my heart the most.

* * *

 **Love the Bolton family! So cute!**

 **Trust me guys! There is plenty of Troy & Gabi stuff coming up for the two of them! I am so excited to write the next several chapters! **

**I will now begin to work on Rescue and then back to this chapter. I highly doubt Rescue gets updated in May. Insert sad face. I have graduation stuff this week and next week and then I leave for a week long vacation. I will try my hardest to get things done but no promises. We'll see! Be patient!**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **Jo**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Six

Chapter 12 – Six

 _Tuesday, November 4_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _Kansas City, MO_

Gabi's POV

Troy fell back laughing as the balloon spurted across the room, as I couldn't contain my own grin. We were telling our favorite stories about Logan, a tradition that we had started the night before when we were blowing up balloons and preparing for her birthday morning. Yet, for the first time we have two other girls that were sleeping nearby as we prepared. I smiled softly looking over at the pack n play that they were both sleeping in.

Troy laughed again and he sat back up, "God, she's funny." I smiled as I tied another balloon, "Can you believe six years ago we were in a hospital getting ready to meet her?" Troy said thinking aloud, I smiled as I remembered the nerves and excitement from that night. It was amazing to know that I would have my daughter the next day. I remember being scared but I also knew that Troy and I were going to be wonderful parents.

"It's crazy," I told him as I looked over at Troy who yawned, we had been trying to catch up on sleep but we had been distracted with the twins who were eating at all hours of the night. Troy had been a saint helping with it all and I loved him for it. I pushed the balloons aside and then went over to lie next to Troy on the floor. He smiled securing me against his body as he exhaled, "Ten years we'll be celebrating her sixteenth birthday," Troy mumbled, I shoved him slightly, "Shut up. I don't even want to talk about this."

Troy smiled and rolled over to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me again. "Do you want to go finish doing this so we can go to bed or what?" I nodded my head pushing off the ground and then Troy followed me as we littered Logan's room with balloons, we hung streamers up in her door. "Thank God she is a heavy sleeper." Troy whispered as we worked together quietly. We both shared a smile as I hung the final birthday sign and the number six underneath.

Troy and I then crept around while going back upstairs. Tomorrow we would have her favorite breakfast, cinnamon rolls with strawberry yogurt. We would put sprinkles into her things in the morning and have colorful milk. I smiled thinking about how excited she'll be in the morning. Troy and I each picked up a twin and then moved to our bedroom upstairs. It was a little after eleven as we settled into bed with the twins in front of us.

"They are so beautiful," Troy whispered rubbing the bottom of Makenli's foot. "We are going to have fun this off season with them." Troy smiled leaning over to kiss my forehead. "I need to feed them again and then we can go to bed." Troy nodded his head as I settled into feeding both of them at the same time. My eyes were heavy but Troy kept twirling my hair, "Do you want to have more kids?" he asked me quietly, "Yes," I answered automatically.

Troy didn't say anything, "Do you not want anymore kids?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I…" he sighed, "We have three kids which is a true blessing and if you told me that these were the only kids I could have then I would be so happy." I closed my eyes thinking about the pain of not savoring everything. "We still have time to decide. We're only thirty." I told him as I leaned my head into his shoulder. "I also need more time between the kids. The twins are going to suck a lot of life out of me and I want a year at least."

No words came out of his mouth and I knew why he really didn't want to have any more kids. He didn't want to go through the pain of being set to have more and going through the pain of losing babies. He didn't want to go through the heartbreak of watching my own heartbreak and I loved him for that. I love that he considered every single possible angle. "Time," I whispered to him as I kissed his chin that was just above me.

Once the twins let go Troy helped me burp both of them then swaddle them tightly in their favorite blankets. We put them in their respective spots then we crawled into bed, his arms pulling me close, "If you want another baby Brie, you know that I would love to have more kids. We just have to make sure that we are in an emotionally stable place before we try again because…" I only nodded my head as I let my fingers run up his chest.

"I understand." I said as I leaned up to kiss him softly, "I understand." I told him one more time just so he knew that I was happy. "I am very content as well," I whispered to him. Troy squeezed me tightly and we rested together.

* * *

 _Wednesday, November 5_ _th_ _, 2025 – Logan's 6_ _th_ _Birthday_

Troy's alarm went off and we both stirred from a semi-awake state. The twins had been up four different times last night between the two of them and were not easy to rest after they woke up. Troy buried his arm over his face and I smiled, "C'mon, we have a little girl who is officially six."

"Not until 9:03," He told me with a smile hidden under his arm; I shook my head as I rolled out of bed. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up out of my face. Troy came through brushing his teeth while I then washed my face. "You ready?" Troy asked as he pulled on his shorts. I followed him as I walked into Logan's bedroom. I sat on the edge of her bed and I ran my hand down her back. She stirred underneath my touch and I leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Logi," I whispered, she twisted and her blue eyes captured mine for a moment and then were dragged back under with sleep. I smiled kissing her temple, "Troy, I heard there was a birthday in our house today."

"Is it you?" Troy asked sitting on the other side of me, I sucked in a breath, "I don't think so. Is it you?" Logan giggled from under the covers and Troy tickled the bottom of her foot that was sticking out. "I don't think it is Makenli's birthday," Troy teased and Logan pulled her foot back in and laughed, "No! It's MY birthday!" she declared pushing her blankets away. I laughed glancing over at Troy, "Is it her birthday?" he shrugged with a smile when Logan sat up.

Her eyes scanned her room and she giggled, "I'm SIX!" she yelled, Troy and I laughed as she stood up on her bed and bounced a couple of times. "I'm six mommy! I'm six!" I smiled as she went dancing around her room through all of the balloons. Troy laughed while he took pictures of her with a big smile on her face. "Do you want to wear your birthday dress today?" I asked her, she nodded with a big grin and Troy picked her up.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," he kissed her cheek and she hugged him, "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too," he smiled, "I'll go make your special breakfast while mommy helps you get ready." Logan giggled again and continued to play throughout her room. I found her dress with a pair of tights underneath of it. I found her a headband and then a jean jacket to go along as I helped her stay focused to get dressed. She brushed her teeth up and down then side-to-side. Logan came back into her room and she put her hands on her hips.

I smiled, "Alright, missy," I sat down in front of her and she stripped off her pajama's. I then helped her pull on the maroon dress over top of her head. She stuck her arms through the dress. She then slipped on her leggings underneath. Logan ran off to her closet and she picked out her tan riding boots. "Mommy," she said holding them out as if she were asking for help. "Use your words Logan," I told her.

"Will you help me?" I nodded my head as I we slipped her shoes on her little feet. "I love you." I told her while I adjusted a scarf around her neck. She smiled and her blue eyes warmed my own, she was such a beautiful mix of Troy and I. "Okay, go see if daddy is done cooking." She jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs. I slowly got up off the bed and went upstairs to see Troy had placed her on the counter. I still held her jean jacket and headband as I checked the baby monitor by the counter.

Both of the girls were still fast asleep as I slid into a stool, "Daddy is letting me put sprinkles in my milk!" I raised an eyebrow towards Troy and he shrugged, "She asked, I said yes." I smiled and wrapped my arm around Troy's waist. They stirred her milk for several seconds until the timer on the oven rang. "Go sit in your chair Lolo," Troy instructed, I helped Logan down and she went to her chair that was also decorated with balloons.

Six balloons.

Troy served her the cinnamon rolls with yogurt and milk. She grinned as she happily drank her sprinkle milk. Troy came over and his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips buried into my hair and I closed my eyes, "She is amazing." I whispered to him, Troy nodded as he let me go. I walked over to Logan as I messed with her hair until I got it like I wanted it. She ate happily until I was done after slipping the bow into her hair.

"Alright, you better hurry. The bus will be here soon." Logan slurped the rest of her milk down and Troy picked up her pink backpack. I helped her into her jacket and then I gave her a tight hug, "Happy, Happy birthday baby girl."

She giggled again, I kissed her cheek six times causing her giggles to get louder. Troy took his turn with her and then we walked her down to the bus stop. Once she was on Troy smiled and waved then he turned around pulling me into the house. He kissed me once the door was shut and I laughed, "Somebody is in a good mood." He smiled quietly into my neck and nodded, "I am. Six years ago my wife gave me the best thing in the entire world."

I smiled reaching up to rub the back of his hair, "Well that same wife gave you twin girls who aren't very old and are probably getting hungry." Troy pouted and I leaned over to kiss his lips. "How about later today we drop the girls off with my parents and then we take lunch to Lo and then after that…"

"How about date night tomorrow?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, I smiled and nodded my head, "Please," he brushed his fingers through my hair while kissing my temple. "But I also like that idea for today as well."

"Oh no, I am not going that many days without my girls." Troy nodded brushing his lips to my skin, "Come on, we need to wrap her presents."

* * *

Troy wrote his name on the tag and then picked up one of the car seats. I grabbed the other as we lugged the birthday treats and the twins down the hallway. Once we got to her kindergarten classroom Troy opened the door, they were all out at recess currently as her teacher looked up at us. A smile blossomed on her face, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," we offered her a smile as we put the car seats down onto the table.

"Oh my goodness, look at these beautiful girls." She cooed over them as Troy beamed next to me with happiness. "I am getting ready to get them from recess. Then we can have her little birthday celebration," I nodded with a smile as she cooed over the girls for a few more seconds. "They are beautiful."

"Thank you, they have a resemblance to their big sister."

"Oh no," Troy argued, "They completely look like _you_." I felt my cheeks blush with heat, "Just because they have my eyes,"

"And your nose."

"Your hair color," her teacher pointed out, I laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it." They all smiled at me as she walked out of the classroom. I rocked Addy's car seat back and forth while she continued to sleep. "After this birthday party, I can not wait for you and I to have some serious alone time."

"What are you talking about? We have three kids." Troy smiled, "Trust me," I arched an eyebrow, "When you say those words I get scared." Troy laughed and kissed my forehead, "You should be." He winked as I could hear the kids coming down the hallway. Her teacher was talking about a surprise waiting in the classroom as Makenli opened her eyes. The big brown orbs bounced around until she settled on Troy.

He placed his hand on her chest and rocked her back and forth. My eyes lingered on the door when Logan came rounding the corner, she gasped and a big smile overcame her face. "Mommy! Daddy!" she came running forward with a crown on her hand. A birthday sticker on the outside of her jean jacket and she looked alive. Beautiful. Free.

I bent down as I grabbed her in a hug, "There is my birthday girl," I whispered while giving her a tight squeeze. She smiled and Troy took his turn, "Sisters!" she called and then looked at each of them as her class gathered around. We let Logan talk about them for a minute until the teacher took control of the classroom again. "Lo's mom and dad are here to celebrate Lo's sixth birthday today! They brought special treats for everybody!"

Logan bounced up and down as she came over and Troy picked her up. "Come here Lolo, let's take some insulin for these cupcakes you are about to eat." She nodded and Troy took her off as I started to hand cupcakes out to the young children. Troy and Logan came back as Lo went straight to her seat across from Audrey. Troy began to help me as the class sang Logan a happy birthday. Makenli let out a cry from her car seat as Logan jumped up.

"That's my sister!" she called, Troy and I looked at each other with a smile and she went over to Makenli. She found her pacifier with the monkey on it and gave it to her. Troy went over to assist her while I watched in amazement at the strides that Logan was taking with her siblings. Once all of the cupcakes were eaten I went up behind Logan and I grabbed her into a tight hug. "I love you Logi," she smiled, "Thank you mommy!"

I felt tears grow in my eyes as I looked at how big she was getting. Her hair lying past her shoulders and those bold blue eyes that took in me with wonder. I stroked her face with my thumb, "Daddy will pick you up okay?" she nodded her head, "I love you momma," I squeezed her tight one more time. "Happy, Happy, birthday," she then went over to Troy who picked her up, "I love you baby girl,"

"I love you daddy!" I smiled at the two and took a quick picture. Once they were done Troy and I gathered everything up while picking up the car seats. Troy smiled as we walked out together, "I love her Gabs,"

I smiled as we walked down the hallway, "She is going to do amazing things in this world." I mentioned as we checked out in the office, Troy didn't say anything but he gave me a little smile. We then walked out the door, "Okay, we have three hours before Logan has to be picked up. The twins need to eat and take a long nap so…" I let my sentence drag out and Troy groaned, "Fuck yes, Brie," I laughed as we put the carriers into the car.

* * *

Troy's lips went down my neck, "The girls are going to be awake at any moment," I whispered to him, I didn't want to start something we couldn't finish. Troy grunted in response as he sucked on my collarbone. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over the back of his hair, "This is where my job comes in advantage because we can have sex all fucking day long with Logan at school." I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed him onto his side.

"We really need a date night for the two of us though."

"Tomorrow," Troy said reaching over to connect our hands together, I sighed rolling into his shoulder, "I wish. We have to make sure we have everything ready for her party on Saturday." My fingers trailed up his toned shoulder and he sighed kissing my forehead. "That should be our date. Let's take the kids to one of our parent's house and then we can make sure we have everything ready. We deserve a night Brie,"

I looked at him and smiled, "Yes," I answered with a tiny smile, Troy arched an eyebrow, "Are you even going to let our parents keep the twins overnight?" he asked as he traced his finger over my belly. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders gently, "I don't know. They are so young Troy and still eat all the time." Troy didn't say anything for a moment and buried his lips into my hair. "They are two months old,"

"And barely eight pounds." I reminded him as I tilted my chin backwards to look at him. Troy let out a sigh and nodded as he kissed me, "Fine, we'll drop the twins off in the early afternoon. Have a parent pick Logan up from school and we'll go get them before bedtime. Sound fair?" I nodded my head as I rolled onto my stomach, "Now…which grandparents?" Troy broke out into a grin, "Do you want to see if they want to tag team again or just offer it to one?"

I shook my head with a laugh, "Just one and you have to pick," Troy laughed with amusement and he shook his head, "Not happening." I laughed and pinned him underneath of me as I straddled him, "I'm letting you separate me from my children. You can pick which set of grandparents get to watch them," I lowered myself until I was inches from his face and I could see those blue eyes working over time scanning every single feature.

"I feel like you are proposing a challenge here," I arched my eyebrows with a smirk coming over my face, "What challenge?" I asked him with a whisper, he ran his arm down my side and I quickly grabbed it, he laughed his eyes bouncing with excitement, he took the challenge that I had thrown down easily as he flipped me onto my back without hesitation. His lips quickly covered mine before another word could escape my mouth. His hands gripped my side and I groaned into his mouth.

Yet, before we could get too ahead of ourselves a cry echoed out from the baby monitor on my left. Troy groaned as he pulled away breathing heavy, "Of course," I laughed as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "You have had me all to yourself for almost two and half hours. I do not know what you are complaining about." Troy smiled and tugged me closer to him. "Brie, I want the rest of this afternoon with you."

"Too bad we have kids."

"I love them but they ruined our sex life."

I snorted, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about Bolton," Troy grinned, "C'mon, we used to have sex everyday about three times a day," I rolled my eyes at him as I slid off the bed and pulled his long sleeve shirt on. "Now you just get it once a day?" I retorted, Troy rolled his eyes this time, "You're beautiful and you make it extremely difficult to keep my hands off of you at all times." I shook my head as I opened the door for the crying to only grow louder.

My feet took me to Adalyn and I picked her up with ease, she had squirmed free from her swaddle as I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Oh the horror," I whispered to her as I bounced her lightly in my arms. Troy came into the room with his jeans and sweatshirt on from earlier. He reached over to press his lips to the back of my neck and I put my elbow into his gut. "Knock it off," Troy hissed from behind and I laughed quietly.

Troy sighed running his hand through his hair, "What do we want for dinner tonight?" Troy asked me, I shrugged, "It is Logan's birthday, I thought about inviting our families out." Troy nodded his head, "I'll ask her." I went over and pressed my lips to his, "I love you," Troy breathed in deeply, "I love you too."

He smiled down at Adalyn in my arms, "I love you too sweet girl." She stared up at Troy with her brown eyes watching every single movement that he had. "I love that they have your eyes,"

"No," I protested, "I wish they had your eyes," Troy shook his head and kissed the back of my head, "They are going to be just as beautiful as their momma and I am in fucking trouble." I laughed as Troy squeezed my shoulder gently, "I love you Brie," I felt my eyes close at those words and my heart warmed as I leaned back against him. "I love you too."

* * *

"Grandpa!" Logan wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as Troy finished cooking in the kitchen. My mom and dad were playing with the twins in the living room while the twins were finishing homework at the kitchen table. "I'm here!" Emily bounced into the room and I sent her a smile, as Finn wasn't far behind her. Troy sent Finn a nod of his head and a smile was exchanged between the two men. Luke followed in and quickly went up to Troy.

"Troy, will you come to Swings with me tomorrow?" Troy hesitated and his eyes flickered to mine, "I'm sorry Luke, Gabs and I have a date tomorrow night."

"A date?" his mom popped in and Troy sent me a smile, "Yea mom, a date."

"Who's watching those precious babies?" Troy winked at me, "We thought about the girl down the street. Give her a chance." His mom frowned as she tried to find the correct words to express that she was happy but sad. Her face reflected every thought she had when she closed her lips together and nodded her head, I felt my lips tremble with laughter as Troy and I shared a look between each other. Troy let a big grin slip over his face that he could no longer fight and busted out laughing.

"Oh mom," he said bending over to laugh even harder, "That was too damn easy," Lucille went over to slap her sons shoulder and Troy wrapped her into a hug, "I love you mom," she shook her head and he kissed her temple, "I should say no," she fought, Troy raised his eyebrow, "You won't though," he told her, "You love those little ones too much." She smiled and nodded, "What time?" she asked looking over at me.

"Well we were thinking that we would drop the twins off around eleven and then you or Jack could pick up Logan? We need to make sure we have everything ready for her party Saturday. That is the motivation of this date." Troy smirked behind his mom and I rolled my eyes at him as I heard my dad come in the room. "Where is the birthday girl?" Logan jumped over to my dad and I watched the two of them. My dad smiled at her as Logan was content with him, "We'll take care of them tomorrow," Lucille said, I nodded with a smile, "I know you will."

"Are they staying the night?" she asked with a hopeful look, I hesitated but still shook my head no, "Sorry, I am just not ready yet. They are still waking up a lot in the middle of the night. There will be plenty of time coming up with Troy and I going out of town in February." Lucille gave me a tiny smile and she came over to hug me, "You're an amazing mother Gabi, you deserve a break." I laughed, "Thank you but I am doing okay, really,"

Troy finished up Logan's favorite meal and he called everybody to dig in. "Where is the babies?" I asked turning to Troy, he scanned the room and came up empty like I did. "Alex, where are the twins?" he asked, "They both fell asleep. We put them down into their swing."

I nodded as I ran my hands down my jeans; Logan was seated with all of her favorite people surrounding her as I followed kissing the top of her head. "Logan, have you had a good birthday?" Luke asked her, Logan nodded her head with a big smile, "Yes! Mommy and daddy brought cupcakes to school and now dinner with my favorite people!" the group laughed and I felt my stomach twist with happiness.

"Emily, how is the job search going?" I asked as she was still looking for a job since graduating college. She shrugged her shoulders, "It's going," she looked over at Finn and I saw his hand move, I knew the move all too well as he comforted her by rubbing her knee. Troy looked over at Finn, "How is med school?"

"Going. I am studying pretty hard for my upcoming exams but I am feeling prepared."

"I had to drag him away." Emily teased, Jack cleared his throat and my dad laughed, "I see the tables have turned Jack," Jack rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Sadly, they have." I laughed and shook my head, "Troy is the one in _trouble,"_ My dad said shooting a look to him, Troy grimaced, "I don't want to talk about it." The group laughed as I looked at the three fathers sitting at the table. All of them wonderful men who lead by example, "Daddy," Troy looked over at Logan as she continued talking.

"Why are you in trouble?" I choked on my drink as the table busted into laughter, Troy shook his head with a smile, "I am in trouble because you are a very beautiful girl Lolo," she looked at him funny and I smiled, "You will learn on day baby girl,"

She shrugged her shoulders gently and continued to eat her meal. I smiled as Troy reached over to do the same thing Finn did but he was only reassuring himself that he would survive the ages of 13-30. I leaned over kissing his shoulder as he exhaled, "Lolo, do you want your present today or at your birthday party?" my dad asked her, Logan stood up on her chair, "Now please!" Troy chuckled as he had her sit back down. Lucille and my dad got up as they went off to grab her presents.

"Mommy," I looked at her and she came over to sit in my lap, "Can I cuddle with you and daddy tonight?" I kissed her temple, "I don't know. We'll see." I told her, I rubbed my hand down her lower leg as I kissed her temple. Troy and I had gotten her a gift but we were waiting until later tonight after our parents left to give it to her. Troy watched as our parents came back with gifts for her and she giggled in my lap.

She grabbed the first one from Lucille and Jack. She began to pull the wrapping paper apart and she gasped once she got it uncovered, "Mommy! It is for Lulu!" I smiled as Jack and Lucille got her accessories for her American Girl Doll that she named Lulu. She then giggled, "Mommy, look, it is an insulin pump just like mine!" I smiled rubbing her back as I kissed her temple, "Thank you Grandpa and Grandma!"

We smiled as she grabbed the gift from my dad and mom. She unwrapped it and she giggled and talks the entire time, once it was open I smiled as she looked over it for a second before looking up to give a questioning look to my parents. "We teamed up," my dad told her with a smile, "Your Grandpa Jack and Grandma Lucille to get you this present. Go down to your room and check it out." She slipped off my lap as our family shared a smile.

The grandparents had gotten her a new toy play set with a kitchen, closet, and little room for her to play in. She had all different costumes and could be whoever she wanted to be in the process. We could hear her giggle from here as Jack and my dad went downstairs to see her. Troy squeezed my knee as he followed them leaving me with the girls. "How has Logan been doing since the hospital scare?" Lucille asked standing up to clear plates. We all gathered to help and I sighed, "She is doing better. That is for sure but it really couldn't get much worse either." My mom gave a supportive smile, "I mean today when Makenli cried she gave her a binky."

"That's good." My mom encouraged, I nodded my head and rubbed my arm as Emily leaned against the counter. "Emily how is Finn?" I asked with a smile, she grinned like a schoolgirl, "He's pretty amazing. He is going through med school so he is constantly busy but we're making due."

I nodded in sympathy when Lilly yawned from across the table. "Stop," I commented and she looked at me with surprise when I laughed, "I'm so tired. Do not yawn."

"Go to bed," Lilly stated quietly, I laughed along with the group of mom's in the group, "Lil, Makenli and Adalyn still wake up several times a night to eat, Gabi isn't getting much sleep."

"Make Troy do it," she said with a shrug, I smiled, "You'll understand one day Lil,"

"Or not," my mom rolled her eyes and I gave a supportive smile to my mom this time. I heard the ruckus come up the stairs when all of the boys reentered the room. They were talking about something when they walked into the living room flipping on the TV. I got up and walked into the living room to see they had turned on basketball game. They all seated around the living room as Logan was playing on the floor with all of her new toys that she had received. Lilly got down on the floor to play with her.

I went into the kitchen to do the dishes and clean it up to find Lucille and my mom already tackling it. Emily was sitting on the counter talking to the two women as I gave a soft smile. The way our families came together always amazed me. Everybody got along and knew exactly how to share everybody. I went back into the living room as Troy had his feet kicked up onto the ottoman in the middle of the room, I went over to him and he gave me a smile. I slid onto his lip and laid my head onto his shoulder.

I could see the twins sleeping peacefully in their rockers as I let my eyes slip shut for a moment. "Take a nap," he whispered into my ear as he held me tight. I didn't want to miss out on the family time so I opened my eyes to survey the scene again, the echo of Troy's heartbeat underneath of me and the happiness of our three kids around us.

* * *

 _Thursday, November 6_ _th_ _, 2025_

Troy was finishing blowing up balloons as I was in the middle of the 7th batch of cookies. It was almost four thirty and we had been going at it all day long. Troy put his head down on the table and I laughed looking over at him, "Why are you whining?" I asked him, he looked up at me with a smile, "Whining?" I nodded my head as he bounced up from his spot and came into the kitchen. "Where do you want to go get dinner at tonight?" he asked pressing his lips into my temple.

"Maybe I don't want to go get dinner," I offered with a raised eyebrow, Troy looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Gabriella what are you saying?" I smirked as I took the batch of cookies I was mixing, picked up a handful and threw it at Troy. His eyes grew ten times bigger than they normally would ever be. "Oh that's what you are thinking," he picked up the flour and poured it over top of me, I gasped with laughter, as I couldn't see anything. I then proceeded to chuck eggs at him and I could hear them crack every time it hit something. I regained my vision to see that I had hit him once and I laughed when he lunged for me and splashed cold water on me. "Troy!" I laughed and he smirked from the other side as I felt the cold goo of the flour and water sticking to my body.

I decided to play evil as I unsnapped my jeans and Troy let his eyes fly to my hands, I began to slid them down my body and he balked at the movement. His eyes couldn't remove from body as I took the opportunity to turn the hose on and spray him. He gasped this time and automatically lunged forward to shut the water off and I smirked at how close he got to me. I leaned in closer as I pressed my lips to his neck.

"I wanna get down and dirty right here," I purred into his ear, I could feel Troy's body tighten in response, "I'm going to take my shirt off and you are going to get to do whatever the hell you want to my breasts. It has been months since you have touched them and I am _dying_ because I love it." Troy hissed from between his teeth as he tried to control every single male part in his body. "I haven't pumped though so who knows what will happen but this is what I need,"

Troy finally turned and shoved me back against the dirty counter and kissed me so hard I thought I might actually stop breathing. His hand supported my head as he pulled away breathless as he helped me fling my shirt off. His mouth instantly went and wrapped around my nipple causing my head to fall back. "Oh damn, I miss this." I whispered, "This is so much nicer than an eight week old," Troy chuckled as he worked his magic before moving to the next one giving it the same attention.

He slipped his hand between my thighs and I moaned at his touch, I tried to slide my body closer to him but it didn't work as he moved away. "Troy," I begged him desperately, he kissed me to shut me up and I wrapped my body around him, my legs pulling him in closer, which caused his hand to slid up my thigh. He slipped his fingers into my underwear; I kissed him harder and desperately.

I pulled my lips away to kiss on his collarbone and then all the way up his neck. My tongue sliding across his jaw causing him to moan, I reached forward and undid his belt buckle and then pushed his jeans away from his body. "I love this," I whispered to him, "We could do it all night long if you just let our girls stay with my parents tonight." I ignored him as he kissed under my jaw and then I found his mouth again.

Bliss. His mouth was bliss.

* * *

After cleaning up with a shower together, I tackled the messy kitchen while Troy went to the store to retrieve more supplies that we wasted. He came through the garage door and put the bags down onto the counter that I had just wiped clean. "You never answered me," Troy said as he started putting groceries in the fridge. I washed the counter and I shrugged my shoulders, "You know my answer." I replied turning to look at him, Troy sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"C'mon Brie,"

"No," I said turning to put my hands on my hips, "I'm not ready. The twins are not ready." Troy looked at me with skeptical eyes, "Brie, it is one night."

"No." I answered again as I got the mixture for another batch of cookies ready, Troy didn't say anything, "We haven't had a night off in two months, we have gone through the post season, twins who wake up three or four times a night. We have had Logan who is jealous as hell and I don't understand why you don't want a night off. I'll pick them up in the morning before you are even awake."

"No," I responded again, I turned around and I looked at him, "I am not ready for the girls to know that I won't be around all the time. I am not ready to not wake up every hour of the night to get those moments with them when the grandparents want to go back to sleep. Who freaking knows if I will _ever_ get to do this again Troy, and I don't want to waste this away. I'm not overly exhausted. I'm not dragging. I am just…content and I want my girls at home with me."

Troy looked at me and he nodded his head, "Okay," he responded, he walked over and he wrapped his arms around my neck, "Okay," he whispered kissing the top of my head. I squeezed his arm and I took in a deep breath, "I'm just not ready."

"That doesn't mean that we can't have one more go around though after we finish baking all of these cookies." I told him with a smile as I ran my hand down his arm. Troy smiled kissing the side of my head, "I do enjoy seeing you with those girls plus I love waking up to Logan," I smiled, "We'll be going on vacation soon enough." I kissed him softly and he smiled walking over to the oven to check on the cookies.

I began to put everything together as I looked over at Troy who was scrolling through his phone and I saw his face grow white, "Troy," I asked, he looked up at me and shook his head, "It's nothing. I'll be back in a minute." He started to walk out of the kitchen and then he turned to look at me, "Are you okay? I might be a bit, if you need my help." I shook my head, "No, you're fine. What's wrong?" I asked him and he exhaled, "It's Josh,"

I turned my head and he flipped his phone to face me, "He isn't coming back to KC."

* * *

"Where is Daddy?" Logan asked as I carried the two carriers into the house, I set them both down, "He is with Uncle Josh." I responded as we walked up the stairs to the living room after I regained my strength. She turned to look at me as she surveyed the stuff I had already started to decorate for her birthday party on Saturday morning. "Mommy, all of my friends are excited to come to my birthday party."

"Good." I told her as I took a peek at my twin babies who were both awake and playing with the toys hanging from their car seats. "What do you want to eat for dinner?" I asked her, after hearing the news that Josh was moving on to be a part of the Texas Rangers organization. He had agreed to the terms and they would sign a contract as long as he passed a physical next week when he could meet with team doctors.

"I think I want," she thought about what she wanted to eat and then she smiled, "Noodles!" I nodded my head, "Okay," I answered as I turned on one of her favorite shows and then took the twins in the kitchen. I had cleaned everything up from todays baking session when I heard footsteps come up from downstairs, "Logan?" I called, "Uncle Zach!" she yelled, and I went into the living room to see Zach standing there with a helpless look on his face.

"Is it true?" he asked me, his eyes pleading, I bit down on my lip, "Troy is actually with him now or I don't know where exactly Troy went," Zach ran his hand through his hair and he turned around, "I'm negotiating with the Royals right now, I was thinking that maybe if I stayed and we all know Troy is staying that Josh would maybe want to stay but it just wasn't enough for him."

"Mommy! Noodles!" Logan demanded and I sighed, "I have to feed a hungry six year old," I said mentally checking her age in my head, she would throw a fit if I called her five. Zach sighed, "I'm going to find your husband." I nodded and I smiled, "If he isn't at Josh's,"

"He's at Swings," Zach finished with a smile, "Yea," I said with a shrug and Zach nodded, "I'll find him." He turned to leave and gave Logan a big hug on the way out. I went back into the kitchen as I put the girls in their swings when Logan came into the kitchen. I had her help me and I kissed the top of her head, "Did you have fun at school today?" I asked her, she nodded her head and I smile thinking about what I did during school hours today.

"Mommy and Daddy made almost all of your cookies for your party today. Are you excited for your birthday party?" I asked her and she nodded her head up and down. "Good sweet girl," I smiled at her as the twins cooed nearby as I finished making her some dinner.

* * *

Troy's POV

The ball sailed in the cage and I set up for the next one, "I figured I would find you here." I sighed as I stepped back and I looked over at Zach leaning against the cage, "I understand why he did it," I started out, "But I am going to miss him. We were the three guys and I don't know…"

"I understand. I just wish money wasn't a motivating factor for him."

"Playing time was too though. He wasn't getting much of that." Zach sighed, "I guess I am used to not getting thrown every day and expecting to only appear in two or three games a week." I nodded because I understand but I could also envision if I was an outfielder, a good one, and was getting sat for an older guy who didn't play as well. Zach linked his fingers through the cage as I stepped out, "I miss the minor leagues where it was a little bit more simpler."

"Don't we all wish?"

I tapped the bat to my foot and I sighed, "I should probably get home to help Gabi with the kids. How is Alex?" Zach gave a smile, "Doing well. Hanson was coloring with her when I left. We are trying to make the most of the situation."

"We got your back dude."

He smiled, "Thanks man,"

I walked out and I sighed, "The dream three splitting up," Zach smiled and nodded, "I'm not leaving, I have a wife who is twenty weeks pregnant and on bed rest. Now isn't time for a big change." I smiled and I nodded, "How is Alex holding up?"

"She is struggling with bed rest and bored constantly but we are really trying to prevent pre-term labor." I nodded my head quietly and I sighed, "Y'know, Gabi and I dealt with our fair share of miscarriages but I can not imagine pre-term labor with only twenty weeks of pregnancy. I think I would rather Gabi go through a miscarriage than go through that so I am sorry dude," Zach ran his fingers over his hair, "Yea, she is pretty scared but we got this. We are excited still. She is happy that she can leave the house for Logan's party."

"Logan is super excited for her party."

"I bet." I smiled and I put my backpack over my shoulders as I pulled my keys out, "You guys leaving?" we turned to see Josh and we both looked at him with sadness filling the air, "I figured I could come and hit with Troy and Zach can watch from the side because you refuse to pick up a bat again." Zach cracked a smile, "You sure about this?" I asked him, Josh shrugged, "No, but I have to take this opportunity. The Royals couldn't reassure me more playing time,"

"Texas though?" I asked him, Josh cracked a smile, "I need to use my southern accent more," he practiced and I laughed shaking my head, "Melissa isn't going to be moving from KC. We will still live here in the off-season and she'll come spend a couple weeks at a time with me in Texas when I am there. Spring Training will be no different besides that I am on the other side of the clubhouse." We all shared a look, "I didn't want to guys but I needed too."

I walked forward and stuck my hand out as I pulled him in to a hug, "You go kick ass against the central for us okay? But I am taking no mercy on you." Josh laughed hugging me back, "Not even one pitch?" I smirked shaking my head as Zach nodded at him as they high-fived. "Off season will look no different."

"I guess as long as I get to see that ugly face all the time I'll be fine," we all laughed and smiled, "I gotta get home. I left Gabi in a mess."

"I have to go help Alex," Josh looked between us and smiled, "Melissa doesn't want to leave because she doesn't want to take Brooke from all of these people that she has around. All of her friends." I nodded with a smile thinking about Brooke who was almost two. "I need her to stay here too."

We all high-fived once more and smiled, it was all going to be okay.

* * *

 _Saturday, November 8_ _th_ _, 2025_

 _Gabi's POV_

Logan giggled in her dress as she ran around the house with some of her friends. Parents were lingering inside as I swirled through saying hi to everybody I could and Troy was doing the same as we thanked almost the entire Royals team for staying in town for her birthday as it made it even more special for her.

Alex and Ellie were sitting on the couch talking about their pregnancies with each other. The boys were outback playing a game of whiffle ball and acting like they were five. All of the young kids were playing on the living room floor while we got everything set up to decorate sugar cookies.

"Come on guys! Who wants to decorate cookies?" I yelled throughout different areas of the house. The kids came in a rush towards the kitchen as Logan hopped up into her chair with a big smile on her face. "I want to decorate my cookie with orange!"

"Orange?" I asked as I began to set paper plates in front of all the kids. Parents gathered around to help while I ran my fingers through my hair, I looked around for the twins and I didn't see them. My breasts were full and I knew I needed to feed them soon. I didn't want to take a break from the party though as this was Logan's special day. I reached up to my breasts and grimaced, I could only imagine the babies being hungry.

"Go," I felt his hand slip over my shoulder, "Your mom has them upstairs and they are crying. Go nurse them, I can hold down the fort for thirty minutes." I turned to look at him and he smiled, "She'll barely notice." I hesitated and Troy kissed my temple, "Go,"

I turned and left as I went down the hall to see my mom holding two fussy babies. "The person they are looking for," I smiled as I went over to the chair in the corner of the room, "Which one do you want first?" she asked me, "Makenli, she has a harder time latching the first time." She nodded as I held up my hand, "Wait, I can put the sling on and breast feed them while I still walk around the party. Wait." I went and found the sling as I put it on, my mom gave me a questioning look and I nodded as I had her give me Makenli first.

I wrapped Makenli in and gave her my breast first and she quickly latched on correctly and then I prepared the other side as my mom handed me Adalyn, I got her situated then gave her my other breast. Once she was latched on and they were both eating I pulled the cover up and I looked in the mirror, "Do you see any of my breasts?" I asked my mom, she surveyed and she shook her head, "Super Gabi at it again,"

A smile wrapped around my lips, "We won't be able to do this much longer because I won't be able to cover them like this when they are bigger," she smiled as we walked out together and I kept my hands on the both of them as they both tugged at my breasts getting their milk. When I walked back into the kitchen Troy turned around giving me a questioning look and then he looked down at the sling wrapping around my body.

"You sneaky lady," I smiled as I continue to watch, I found a glass of water to drink as Logan was providing me with infinite amount of smiles as she danced around with her friends after decorating cookies. We went to do presents after that and Troy sat with her writing everything down while I continued to nurse. "Where are those babies?" Brittney came up behind me and I smiled as I pointed down, "They are eating,"

"No way!" She looked at me in shock, "I would have never guessed."

"Momma's get good at this when they don't want to miss things." I said with a smile as I watched Logan open all her presents with big smiles. I felt Makenli let go of my breast first and Adalyn was five minutes behind her. I reached in to adjust my shirt and bra and once I was done I pulled down the sling to see Makenli was asleep as was Adalyn. I leaned forward to kiss their little heads before pulling the sling back on.

"They are so beautiful." Britt said, "Thank you," I uncovered the top of their heads enough to see them when Logan was down to her final presents. I went into the kitchen to pull out the cake when my dad leaned against the counter. "How are those little girls?"

"Sleepy. I think they got passed around enough and played enough for the day. They ate and passed out." My dad smiled and I pulled out her cookie crumb cake and put six candles on the top of it. I smiled as I took it into the living room where Logan was sitting with everybody, "Birthday girl, time to blow your candles and make a wish." She grinned as Troy light the candles while everybody began to sing happy birthday.

Troy and I shared a smile with each other as once they finished singing Logan blew out all six of her candles, she grinned and I handed the cake to Troy for him to cut. He reached over to kiss the top of the twin's head before going into the kitchen. Logan smiled as she looked up at me, "Thank you mommy," I smiled kissing the top of her head, "Thank you AddyMac," I felt tears fill my eyes as she kissed the top of their heads.

"I love you so much sweet girl," I told her and she smiled as I kissed her forehead. "Go play with your friends," she ran off and I couldn't believe it had been six years of Logan. Six years of loving her and thinking about her. Six years of protecting and caring.

She was going to grow up wise beyond her years and I knew she was going to teach her little sisters well. I was one lucky momma to be blessed with three girls who were all going to have hearts of gold like their daddy.

* * *

 **Holy Hell this is LONG overdue but here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I have been swamped between work and I have been basically living out of a duffle bag the month of June. It was a crazy month but I have been spending my time writing when I had the time. I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't hate me too much!**

 **Thanks for the patience and love!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Jo**


	13. Content

Chapter 13 – Content

 _Monday, November 17_ _th_ _, 2025_

My eyes battled to close as I rocked back and forth in the twin's nursery but Makenli wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. She cooed in my lap as her eyes flickered around the room in curiosity, "Mac," I tried to persuade as I rubbed her forehead but she gave me one of her smiles that I couldn't resist. I peeked to see the sun was getting ready to make an appearance over the hills; I needed some sleep as the girls had been up a lot of the night already.

I walked down the hallway into the bedroom as I gently shook Troy awake; "Hmm?" he asked as he twisted his head, "Your daughter wants you." Troy grumbled, "We have been up for an hour and half now." Troy groaned rolling onto his back as he blinked his eyes several times trying to get familiar with the world around him.

"Which one?" he asked me as I handed him Makenli, "Mac," I responded as I crawled over top of Troy, "She ate with Adalyn about an hour ago. They should be good for about two hours, hopefully," I felt my eyes luring shut as Troy laughed, "Get some rest Brie," he leaned over to kiss my forehead. I hugged my pillow tighter to me when Makenli let out a lone cry. My eyes opened to watch Troy rock her in his arms but she started to scream after that.

"Makenli," he hushed and I sat up in the bed, "Brie, I can take care of her." I shook my head as I reached over for her and Troy gave her back as I adjusted my shirt to let her start nursing again. She quickly latched on and nursed as I closed my eyes, "Gabs," he said nudging my arm. "Hm?" I asked him as I tilted my head to look at him. "I could have given her a bottle. You are tired." I shrugged my shoulders, "My boob is right here on demand."

Troy laughed leaning over to kiss my temple, "What would be a great help though is you getting Logan up and ready for school this morning. I am feeling like this day is not going to go down in the best day record books." Troy nodded his head, "Of course Brie. I'll take the girls with me so you can get some rest. When is the last time you actually slept?" I shrugged my shoulders because I couldn't actually recall the last time I fell asleep and stayed asleep.

"Will you go grab Adalyn?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes, Troy nodded as I looked down at Makenli and her sweet face was pressed against my breast. Her fingers moved as she reached up and I smiled at her. Even though the girls were identical it was becoming easier and easier to tell them apart from each other. Makenli started to fall asleep and I couldn't help but smile at her as she pulled away as I burped her.

"That was a quick feed," Troy offered as he came back in with a sleeping Adalyn. "Yea, I think she was just tired and needed a bit of soothing." Troy smiled as he leaned over to kiss on her face. I gave Makenli to Troy as he laid her on his chest while I took Adalyn. She came around as I undid her swaddle and she moved her arms. It was just an hour and half ago that she ate but I wanted to keep them on somewhat the same schedule.

I offered her my breast and she latched on confused about what was going on. I kissed her face as she began to eat when Troy glanced at the clock next to the bed. "I'm going to just put them in their car seats now." I nodded as Troy went to retrieve their car seats. I rubbed her back gently as I continued to not try and fall asleep. She ate but slowly fell back asleep again eating for about the same amount of time as her sister.

I aid her down as Troy came back into the room with only one car seat in hand. I kissed Adalyn's forehead and gave her over to Troy, "Thank you," I said and he nodded with a smile, "You really need to get some rest. If you can, I'll take care of the next feeding so sleep."

I nodded my head as I decided to pump for another twenty minutes to allow me extra time to sleep. Once I was completely finished, milk stored in the freezer with a date, I was good as hell to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Can I go see mommy?" Logan stirred around her cereal as I tried to make sure the twins had a bottle ready for in a couple of hours. "No Lo, Mommy is sleeping." I turned the hot water on and began to thaw the breast milk, "But I want to tell her good morning." She protested I looked up at her as her hair needed to be brushed still and I needed to find her coat.

"You will see her after school Logan, okay?" she whined and I put her backpack together. I put her lunch in her backpack along with all of her diabetes supplies. I rubbed my face as I moved around the kitchen making sure she had everything for the day. "Daddy,"

I tried to suspense my eye roll, "Yes Logan?"

"Are you taking me to school or the bus?"

"I'm going to take you this morning." I told her as we were running behind all morning. Logan didn't want to get out of bed and the twins were in between sleep and awake wanting to be held. I looked at the clock and tried to stop the yawn on my lips. "Are the babies coming with us?"

"Yes." I responded, "Mommy is trying to get some sleep." Logan sighed as I went over and kissed the top of Logan's head. "Are you finished?" I asked peering into her cereal bowl. She had only eaten half of it, which was good because we had only dosed for half of it. "Yes," she twisted in her chair as I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I closed my eyes to just hug her for a minute. "I love you Logi,"

"I love you too daddy, can I please go give mommy a kiss bye?" I finally just nodded my head because I couldn't deny her that. We walked down the hall together and I pushed open the door to see Gabi fast asleep. Logan ran over and crawled onto the bed as she gave Gabi a kiss on the cheek before running off. Gabi didn't stir but the scene caused my heart to melt. "I'll go get my backpack!" she ran off and I laughed following her.

I picked up the twins in their car seats while I followed Logan down to the car. We grabbed her jacket as we went down when I realized we never brushed her hair. Oh well. She climbed into the back to get into her booster seat while I clicked the girls into place. "Daddy, one of the babies is awake." I let my eyes peer over to the girls to see Addy was opening her eyes. I smiled tickling her foot that was exposed; she looked up at me with one of those smiles that she was learning to give. I shut the door as I backed out of the garage turning on music for Logan.

She danced in the back of the car as I drove to her school about ten minutes away from the house. "Daddy, can we have ice cream after school?" she asked kicking her legs, "Maybe," she slumped her shoulders and I looked over at her for another minute, "If we eat a good dinner tonight then you may have some ice cream for dessert." I told her, she smiled up at me. Turning into the school, I rolled into the line for drop off as Logan unbuckled herself.

Once we got to the stop, I opened my door to help her out over the car seats. She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her cheek, "I love you Lolo, have a great day."

"I love you daddy," I put her down and she ran off to the teachers waiting to take her inside. I smiled as I got back into the car and drove off. I decided to avoid the house while I could as I took a turn towards Swings. It was only about fifteen minutes from Logan's school as I let the twins hopefully fall back asleep in their car seats. When I pulled into the parking lot of Swings to see Lance and Gary's car plus a couple of others.

I turned the car off as I slid out and went to grab the two car seats. Adalyn was still awake and Makenli was passed out but she didn't sleep like her sister did last night. Walking into Swings I went back to the back office where Lance and Gary were talking. "Hey!" Lance looked up and he smiled, "Bolton, what are you doing?"

"Daddy duty," I said putting the two car seats down onto the floor. "Yea? Gabs sleeping?"

"Trying too. She was up with Makenli for a long time last night." I bent over and grabbed Adalyn, she stretched her limbs out and I smiled as she was still in her pajamas. She rested on my chest looking around the room as Lance smiled at her, "She is going to look so much like Gabi,"

"I know, I am in trouble man," she moved her hand as she curled up underneath of herself. "Hey, can you stop by and help with a workout this week?" Gary asked my eyes glanced over to him, as he looked a little thinner than normal. "You okay, Gary?" I asked, he looked at me surprised and smiled, "Fresh as a daisy," I narrowed my eyes but nodded, "Uh maybe, it depends on how the girls are this week. The past week they haven't been sleeping through the night and Gabi is pretty tired."

"Just text us if you can make either Thursday or Friday." I nodded, "I might be able to if I bring Logan with me."

"Of course, we love having Logan running around." I couldn't stop the smile, "What have you been up to since the World Series stuff?" Gary asked leaning back against the wall, I adjusted Adalyn and I shrugged, "Trying to spend as much time as possible with these little girls before they decide to grow up." I told them, "Making sure Logan is taken care of and give her attention. Basically…daddy duty." They both laughed as I looked at the clock.

We then moved on and talked about the future baseball teams and what the future of the club was looking like. When Lance and Gary moved to Kansas City it didn't take long for players to flock to the people who created Troy Bolton. The club quickly became aggressive in the Kansas City metro and was quickly branching out to handle the country by storm. Players had moved from Nebraska and Iowa to play on these teams.

Addy stirred on my chest as I transferred her to the crook of my arm. She closed her eyes while I rocked her gently back and forth while kissing her head; "We are talking to a kid from Columbia to come live up here for the summer to play with us."

I raised an eyebrow, "Good?"

"Could be the next you," I rolled my eyes at this statement, "Hope he is better than me." I could see Lance roll his eyes from here, "Shut the hell up," I laughed, "Dude, you are one of the elite aces in the game."

"Sure," I said with a shrug, "Means nothing."

"Means everything."

"Dude, I am just a man with three girls and I play baseball throwing with the wrong hand." Gary laughed from across the room, "He's an asshole. We always knew that." Lance said looking back at him, I laughed, "That makes me an asshole?"

"Own up to it! Embrace it!"

"Maybe in the future,"

"Right now," Gary argued, "You just won the damn world series!" I laughed leaning back against the wall, "Okay,"

"Troy, enjoy it. This ride doesn't last forever. I don't want you to regret this when you look back on it. I get that you need to spend time with your girls but you also need to enjoy this ride."

"I am." I argued, "Truly enjoy it." I nodded my head again while Gary nodded his head, "Okay, just remember that. Enjoy the ride. You never know when it will just end." I looked at him for a couple of minutes and then nodded, "Okay," I answered with a nod, "Okay."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy was lying on the couch as I came downstairs to see the girls both playing on the floor. I walked over as I sat on top of him and he laughed, "Good afternoon sunshine,"

"Shut up, it's eleven."

Troy chuckled as he pulled me down on top of him as he pulled me into a kiss. "You used to always sleep this late." I laughed nodding my head as I rested my head against his chest. "I had to pump before I came down here. My breasts hurt like a bitch when I woke up." Troy laughed squeezing me tightly to his chest. "The girls just had their bottle about an hour ago." Troy rubbed my lower back as we looked at the two little girls lying on the floor.

"Logan kept requesting to go say good morning to you so I finally let her and all she did was kiss your cheek and run off." I grinned, "I love that girl." Troy ran his fingers through my hair as he continued to watch TV while I continued to rest against him. My eyes watched the twins on the floor play mat as they reached up to try and touch the things hanging from it. I smiled down at them as they were already growing up too fast.

His fingers rubbed the back of my neck and I felt his other hand creep around to my ass. "Mr. Bolton," I said as I ran my hand over his stomach, I rolled onto my side and looked at Troy with a warning in my eyes. Troy laughed with an amused smile, "Mrs. Bolton…" he said as he eased my tank top up to expose my belly. He reached up to find that I was braless as his fingers began to play with my nipple. I closed my eyes as he then let his hand creep towards my shorts. He slipped his fingers into my waistband and right past my underwear.

His fingers slipped inside of me as I felt my heart race with excitement. I wrapped my arms around him and Troy started to kiss me, his tongue slipping into my mouth as he activated all three important parts of my body to make me scream. I tilted my head back so he would kiss on my neck, which he quickly followed along too. "You're fucking beautiful," he whispered into my ear, a squeal came from the floor causing Troy and I to jump apart from each other.

"I think they are reminding us that they don't want a younger sibling yet." I laughed pushing his chest.

"I'll go grab a condom, if you put those girls in the pack n play then I think the kitchen counter sounds lovely."

"Fuck," Troy growled as he got up and quickly picked up both of the girls. I ran into the bathroom as I grabbed one of the lone condoms that we had stashed. I came back out as he laid them down with their pacifiers in their mouth. I took the opportunity to sneak off into the kitchen as I ditched my tank top and shimmied out of the pair of shorts I was wearing. Troy walked into the kitchen and his jaw slacked, but he recovered and took three steps before his mouth was pressed against mine.

"Holy fuck," I whispered, as I broke apart to kiss him other places, Troy then quickly pulled my mouth back to his and he put his hand on my face as his tongue graced mine. Troy pulled me closer to him while I messed with his sweatpants. I untied them in the front as I slid my hands down his ass pushing away his sweatpants along with his boxers. I pulled him closer to me without our mouths separating, "Unless you truly want that pregnancy I think you should at least let me put that condom on," Troy was trying to catch his breath as I was this close to telling him to fuck the condom but I nodded as I kissed his collar bone.

He moaned, "That sure isn't helping." He muttered as his arms fumbled around behind me, I then ran my tongue up his neck and behind his ear. "Jesus Christ, Gabi, I keep dropping it. This isn't helping," I giggled but continued as I then sucked on his sick on his neck that I enjoyed calling his sweet spot. Troy finally stopped whatever he was doing and gripped my waist. "Don't stop," he groaned and I smirked while doing it. This was Troy's weak spot – also known as my sweet spot for him.

I finally reached behind Troy to find the condom as I slipped it on for him, "Bless you," he breathed, "Fucking bless you."

* * *

Troy's POV

I threw the ball back to the junior in high school as he caught it, "Hey Troy," I turned to the kid next to me, "What's on your neck?" I reached up to touch my neck and I smirked as my fingers traced it, "What do you _think_ it is?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, "Oh Troy Boy got it on this morning,"

"Fuck yea I did, have you guys seen my wife?" I asked as the group around me laughed, "I thought you had three kids," Bryce called from across the room, "We do." I answered as I tossed the ball back, "But one was at school and the other two are three months old." The guys laughed again as I tossed the ball again. I caught it again and we did this for a couple of minutes until Lance called them together. I walked to the group reaching for my Gatorade.

"Daddy!" I turned around to see Logan running over, I smiled at her as I dropped my Gatorade to grab her. She squealed with laughter when I swung her around, "Hi sweet girl how was school today?" I asked as I kissed her forehead. "Good! I got to be the line leader!" I smiled stroking her forehead with my thumb as her blue eyes looked at the group of guys behind me. "Joey!" she tried to escape from my arm as she spotted her favorite on this team.

I shook my head as she ran over to him, "Hey Logan," he said pulling her into a hug, he tickled her sides as she giggled, I couldn't help but smile at her as the guys kept passing her around and tickling her. She loved them. "There is my superstar," I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist as I smiled, "Hey beautiful," I turned around to see the twins in the wrap on her chest. I smiled as I tilted her head back to kiss Gabi, "How was the rest of your afternoon?"

Gabi shrugged, "The girls got to take a bath which was a huge adventure, then I ate some lunch, and then they ate some lunch with a quick nap. After that they ate again and then they ate again and we almost forgot about Logan but we sure did but I sure as hell opened the door breastfeeding." I chuckled at her story as I looked at her with a smile on my face. Logan then came inside and had a snack while her other sister ate and then she was flying around the house so I figured she could come run around here."

"Well let me see one of these girls. Somebody else already had entertainment." Logan ran down the indoor field with the boys with her little legs. Gabi messed with the wrap until she pulled out one of the girls. I took her and found the A on her hat. "Addy," I cooed as I lifted her up to face me, she smiled and I couldn't resist a bigger smile on my face. She kicked her legs while I took note of her outfit that Gabi put her in.

She was in a pair of Aztec leggings with a black t-shirt and a bow in her hair. "Addy, Addy," I said kissing on her face, she reached for my nose while I smiled, "Did I tell you that we are going on a date tomorrow night?" I said looking over at Gabi; she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "We are?" she asked me, I nodded my head, "We are. You and me are going to grab some dinner and then we're going to spend time with each other that doesn't include sex."

"Troy Bolton are you getting old," I smirked shaking my head, "We can end the night with sex in our bedroom but I think we should go grab some dinner and then maybe TopGolf?" I asked her and she smiled with a nod, "I think I would love that Troy."

"Good, I need a night out with my babe." I nudged her with my hip and she turned, "Do we want to invite the Newman's? We haven't gotten to see them too much." I smiled at her for the suggestion because I haven't spent that much time with my best friend in a long time. "I would love that Brie,"

"Daddy!" I turned to see Logan and she walked over, I raised an eyebrow, "Yes Logan?" I asked, "What's that?" she pointed and I gave her a confused glance, "What's what?" I squatted down and she then poked me in the neck right where Gabi left a nice hickey earlier. " _That"_ I quickly glanced up at the group of boys huddled together as they were laughing hysterically. Gabi busted out into laughter behind me as glanced at the group laughing again.

"Logan, I want you to go tell those boys to run ten laps around the field."

"But what is it?" she persisted, "Ten laps." I directed turning her around, she rolled her eyes and ran off to the boys. "Ten!" one of them shouted, I motioned for them to go and they all busted out laughing again probably thinking this was completely worth it. Gabi came over to wrap her arm around my waist and she giggled, "Funny," I said flatly, "Very funny Gabs,"

"I told you I could hide it for you, it was pretty impressive though." I rolled my eyes when she reached up to kiss it, "Gabi," I growled and she busted out into laughter, "I love you," she whispered, "Do you?" I questioned and she faced me with a big smile and I looked down at Addy in my arms. "Y'know, you drive me crazy right?" she nodded her head and I pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I love you though," I whispered into her ear.

My kissed Adalyn as I turned to look at Gabi, "Are you staying or taking the girls home?"

"I think I am going to take the girls home. Do you have a car seat for Logan?"

"Never leaves my car," I reminded her, "I never know with you only have three spots in the car and three car seats." I nodded my head as I kissed Adalyn on the top of her head, "I'll see you girls in a little bit okay," I kissed the top of Makenli's head when Adalyn cried, "Please tell me you aren't hungry again," Gabi said taking her from me, I turned my head to see the boys finishing with Logan right behind them.

I shook my head as I kissed Gabi's forehead, "I'll pick up dinner?" I questioned and she nodded, "I think that would be good."

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Tuesday, November 18_ _th_ _, 2025_

Makenli giggled on my chest as she twisted her head to look at her sister who was lying on Troy's chest. The girls had woken up earlier than normal and neither of them were interested in going back to sleep. "They are getting so big." I whispered as I ran my fingers through her short hair that was sticking up in every single direction.

"I know." Troy smiled at Addy as he lifted her up into the air and she smiled down at him shoving her hands into her mouth. "Momma," I looked over to the door and Logan was standing in the doorway with her blanket. "Come here sweetie," she smiled and ran over to jump into bed, "What are my sisters doing awake?" she asked laying in-between Troy and I. "I don't know, they aren't sleepy." Troy told her, "But they want to know why their big sister is awake."

Logan rubbed her face with her blanket and she shrugged, "I couldn't sleep." I smiled as I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Daddy,"

"What Lolo?"

"When will my sisters play with me?"

"When they are bigger. They are still little." Troy told her and she smiled as she sat up, "Can I hold Addy?" she asked looking over at Troy and Troy nodded as he sat up to help her hold Addy. I smiled watching her cuddle with her sister. Addy grabbed at her hair and Logan laughed at her as she twisted her hair around Addy's face. Addy smiled at her waving her tiny hands in the air, "She's silly," Lo, said with a laugh.

"She is silly. You are making her happy." I told her as I rubbed Makenli's back. "Mac and Addy," Logan said looking over to Makenli with a smile on her face, "Lo, how do you feel about staying with Andy tonight?"

"Yes!"

"Ben might stay over to play if you want him too." She grinned with a nod and I smiled as Troy glanced over to pick up his phone, "Lolo, you need to start getting ready for school." She shook her head no, "I want to stay home."

"Sorry baby girl," Troy brushed his fingers through her hair, Troy picked up Adalyn, "Plus, momma needs to feed the girls." Logan sighed heavily, "Mommy, I want to stay home with you." She rested her head onto my lap, I nudged Troy so he would take Makenli and he happily took his other little girl as I pulled Logan into my lap. She buried her face into my chest while I rubbed her back up and down. I kissed the top of her head, "Hey Troy?"

"Yea?" he was putting the twins down into the bassinet next to the bed and I waved him over. "Will you kiss her forehead for me please," Troy gave me a concerned glance as he did as I asked and grimaced, "I'll go find it." I thanked him as I continued to rub her back while she leaned against me. Troy came back and he took her temperature, once it beeped he pulled it back, "99.1," Troy responded with a look of that we needed to quickly decide if we were going to make her tough it out at school or let her rest at home today.

"Lolo, do you think you can go to school for a half day?" I asked her, she shook her head as I reached for my phone to see her blood sugars were sitting in the upper two hundreds. "Logan," I persuaded gently, "You need to go to school for a little bit. You are okay. If you feel worse later today then you can come home." She looked back at me with her blue eyes, Logan finally nodded her head and I kissed her forehead while hugging her tightly.

"I love you sweet girl,"

"I love you momma,"

She slid off the bed and Troy escorted her to her bedroom to change her clothes. I rubbed my forehead with my fingers as I collapsed down into the pillows. "You alright?" Troy asked coming into the room, I nodded my head, "She doesn't feel good but she is needs to go to school."

"Yes, she does."

"Now I have to breastfeed two needy girls."

"Do you want me to feed one?"

"No, I will be okay. Can you just make sure Logan eats something this morning?" Troy nodded and he hesitated with a brief look, I could read in his eyes that he was concerned for our date night tonight. "I'll go. Andy is very capable of handling Logan if she still isn't feeling well." Troy exhaled and I reached over to squeeze his hand. He jogged out of the room to make sure that Logan was getting ready for school. I then looked at the two girls lying in front of me putting their fists into their mouths and reaching their arms out.

"Alright you girls, c'mon,"

* * *

I heard Troy bust out laughing as I watched my ball land about twenty five feet in front of me, I turned around and gave him a pointed stare as he tried to stop the laughing but it wasn't working as he started laughing again. Cody smirked at me while Becca rolled her eyes at them, "C'mon, the girl is a working mother. Some of us don't have time to go golfing." I looked at Troy again and he closed his mouth with a smirk spreading but he then let his laughter slip through again.

"At least I hit it!" I protested, Troy and Cody went down into hysterics again as Becca shared a look with me. "Men," we both said at the same time, I sat on the couch as Troy came over and he sat down on my lap, "I'll teach you," he offered with a grin and I shook my head, "You'll laugh at me." Troy shook his head with a smile, "Nope, I won't. I honestly will teach you." I gave him a skeptical look and Troy grinned, "What? I figured you could do it all."

"Gabs, I thought it was good."

I smiled at Becca as I reached for a high-five. "Girl power," I declared and she grinned, "You get up their Bec," Cody said nudging her, "No! You'll laugh at me!" Cody smirked, "And?" Troy kissed my temple as Becca went up with Cody and I twisted to kiss Troy. We had dinner at a local restaurant in Overland Park before coming to TopGolf to have a couple of drinks and golf. Troy rubbed my leg as he was still seated on top of me.

"You just need a little bit of adjustments," Troy countered and I shook my head as I kissed him again, "I don't want adjustments," Troy smirked kissing me as I leaned back. My day had been spent feeding the twins and trying to get caught up on housework around the house. Troy spent most of the morning working out and then entertaining the twins until Logan got home. She successfully navigated the school day without a fever and she was in a much better mood when she got home.

"Dude, are you ready for this reunion?" Cody asked coming back, Troy stood up as it was his turn, "Oh yea, I can not wait. I haven't seen a lot of the guys in such a long time."

"It is going to be a blast, Gary and Lance are stoked." I smiled as Becca seated next to me, "Thanks for offering for us to stay in the house with you guys," Becca said as the boys continued to talk while they golfed. "Oh no problem. The twins will sleep in our room with us, the kids can mostly share a room and there is a third room so plenty of room for everybody. No reason to get a hotel." Becca smiled, "We haven't been back in a while," she said with a sigh, "I miss it."

"I miss it too. It is where we both fell in love with those goobs," we both looked up at the two men as they compared swings with each other and the distance of their balls. "I really like Britt," Becca told me with a smile, "She is pretty awesome. They are coming to our house Friday night."

"Oh good!"

We continued to talk with each other when Troy waved me over, "C'mon, you are going to try again." I sighed reluctantly as I got up and Troy pulled me hand once I got closer. His fingers locked through mine as he found me a club and then he handed it to me. "I'm not right handed so this should be interesting." Troy planted my feet for me and then he reached around to place my hands. "Was this a ploy to act 18 again" I asked, he let out a breathy laugh, "Of course,"

He lined up the shot and he told me where to focus and how to move my head as we did a couple of practice swings together. "Alright, you ready?" I nodded my head as Troy lifted away from me and he let me take command. I felt myself smirk as I lined up the ball and hit it across TopGolf to only hear one laugh from behind me. "She played you," Becca said with a laugh, I turned around as I smirked, "C'mon Troy, I grew up with a baseball playing father. Half the time I could only spend time with him is when he was playing golf."

Troy frowned at me, as he couldn't figure out what to actually say to me, I went over as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I really just enjoy you touching me." I told him tilting my body back and he smirked, "Only because you said that do I give you a pass," he lowered to kiss me and I smirked into the kiss. "I could beat your ass Bolton," he shook his head with a big laugh, "I fucking love you."

We continued to play as I taught Becca some pointers from a women's point of view. We all began to have a good time as Troy slid his hand around my waist kissing my temple. Cody went to the bar as we all collapsed into the couches taking a break from the game at hand. I put my feet across Troy's while Cody came back with a drink for all of us. "Troy, who is all coming to the house Friday?" I took a sip of my drink while Troy thought about the people coming.

"The normal but I think Britt and Casen will be there. I invited Jace and his current girlfriend but who knows,"

"I really love Britt and Casen," Becca admitted, I smiled, "Britt is working her way into my heart. That girl," I shook my head while Troy smiled rubbing my knee, "Casen is pretty damn cool. He quickly fit into our little group in the clubhouse and it has been pretty awesome."

"I am super happy they are coming," Becca said, "I could talk to her for hours."

"They just bought a house in Kansas City. He is most likely signing a deal with Kansas City this winter."

"A new outfielder," the place around us clicked with noises as it settled that somebody was taking Josh's spot on the team. Troy exhaled with a smile, "It was going to happen that one of us was going to leave," Troy said quietly, "It is just going to be really different not to have Josh messing around in the clubhouse this year."

"Gabs, do you remember when he was called up?" I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "How in the hell do I forget that?" Troy chuckled as he looked at Cody wondering if he remembered, "Josh was just getting finishing playing in a minor league game. He was already pissed because Zach made it up already and he was basically ignoring us like a child he can be. When one of our outfielders got hurt, I knew it was his turn so I called him and they told me I could tell him."

I shook my head with a laugh, "I called him and the dude cussed me out." Troy chuckled with laughter as he thought back on the memory, "He wouldn't shut the hell up either. He just kept going and going about how he was pissed about both of us making it up first and the dude was almost crying. I was laughing so hard on the other end of the phone, which made him even madder. I finally got the dude to shut up after he called me a dick, so I told him there was a locker next to me that was open and I already etched his name into the nameplate."

"Dude didn't talk for five minutes after that. He just muttered incoherent phrases and then told me that if I was fucking joking that he was going to kill me with his bare hands." Cody was cracking up thinking about it while I shook my head again, "Once I put the coach on and they talked, he was crying and he was so excited. I will never forget though. That was an amazing memory. He was the first to rubbed Troy's knee and I kissed his cheek, "He'll always be around." I reminded him and Troy nodded with a smile, "I know. I know," Troy shared a smile with me and we continued to talk among the group while we finished our drinks as Troy ran his hand down my thigh. He glanced at his watch, "All of our children should happily be asleep," Troy, whispered into my ear, "We should probably go get Ben," Cody said rubbing down her thigh and Becca sighed, "We have to go to work tomorrow."

"We can call in sick," Cody offered, Troy and I laughed as Becca frowned, "No thanks, getting a sub is more work." Cody smirked kissing the top of her head while we all four stood up. We ended up calling Katy and the two girls were taking care of the six kids. Troy pulled his keys out while Cody slipped them from his hands, "You had too many drinks buddy." I smiled as Troy shoved him while they got into the car. Becca ended up in the front while I slid into the back with Troy.

Troy rested his hand on my knee while I offered him a smile. The black bags underneath of his eyes were growing though as he was still trying to fit too much into little amounts of time. Ever since the World Series he has been doing a hundred different things. We spent time with each other; he was taking care of the girls while letting me get some rest. He was continuing his help at Swings and training with Luke.

He was constantly doing something with someone having little time left in his schedule to sleep. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands letting out a long yawn between his lips. "Troy, when is the last time you slept man? Those bags underneath your eyes are hideous." Troy laughed nodding his head, "Yea, they are pretty attractive aren't they,"

I watched him as he went to respond, "Dude, have twins and then you'll understand."

"I know your wife wears make-up and all but she looks pretty good," Troy rolled his eyes this time as Cody was ganging up on him. "Newman, chill, I am fine." Cody didn't say anything after Troy snapping at him. Becca hit Cody's shoulder while he shrugged towards her, the rest of the ride was quiet as we were going back to our house where Katy and Andy were watching the six kids. It was frequent that we would call them to watch all of the kids or some of them when us adults went out.

We pulled into the driveway and we all made our way into the house where Andy and Katy were working on some stuff on the table. I smiled setting my purse down as Troy went downstairs behind Logan, "How were the kids?" I asked as Andy smiled, "It was good. Ryan was the first one to crash after dinner, followed by Anna. Logan and Ben put up the most fight as they tagged team to get what they wanted."

Becca and I shared a glance because those two were peas in a pod when it came to bedtime. They knew how to delay it and they knew how to work the system. "Finally, the twins had a bottle about an hour ago. Addy ate all four ounces but Makenli only ate about an ounce before pushing the bottle away. She didn't want anymore." I frowned at that statement but Troy and Cody resurfaced. Cody was holding a sleeping Ben while Becca went around picking up Anna. Troy scooped up Ryan, as this routine was normal.

I walked down the hallway until I got to the twins room. "Makenli was fussy most of the night too." I peered at her as she was sleeping on her back still firmly in her swaddle. "Thank you Andy," I said as I walked back out and I paid both of them. "Have a good evening girls, and thank you!" they both nodded with a smile as they headed for the door. Troy came back inside bidding them a goodbye as well and then locking the front door.

He leaned back against it and rubbed his eyes and rested his back against the wall. "Troy," I spoke as I walked into the living room, "Hm?" he asked tilting his head up to look at me, "Go to bed," I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed, "Gabs, I'm not that tired. I'm fine."

"You were quiet all night. Your best friend noticed."

"He knows everything about me,"

"And he knows, and I know, and everybody else that takes a look at you knows that you are tired Troy."

"So are you,"

"I had a three hour nap today. I'm fine." I announced, "You haven't stopped Troy. You are working yourself into the ground between spending time with me, spending time with your daughters, working at Swings with the teams, working with Luke, you are doing your own workouts and fucking hell Troy, I don't know when the last time you slept for more than three or four hours?" I asked him. "You constantly put me in front of you. You never think twice about it and I love you for that but it is time for you to take some time and sleep for several hours in a row."

"Gabs,"

"No," I answered firmly, "I am sleeping in the nursery tonight." I responded, "You need to go take a shower and go to sleep," he looked at me, his blue eyes debating about every single scenario running through his mind. "Okay," he finally answered, "okay."

I walked over and I grabbed his hand locking my fingers through them, "I love you Troy. I love how much you act so selflessly but it is time for you to just take some time and sleep." I whispered, "That's all I ask of you." He finally nodded and I gave him a gentle kiss, "I love you too Brie,"

I kissed his chin and then let go of him, "Go get some rest," I slapped his ass and he gave me one of those lazy smiles, "Yes ma'am," I shook my head with laughter as I followed to change into a tank top and a pair of shorts. Troy changed as well as we both brushed our teeth and I washed my face, "Come get me if you need help," Troy said, I laughed, "Not a damn chance," I said stealing one of his lines, Troy rolled his eyes and he kissed the crown of my head.

"Fine,"

"Sleep," I ordered, he nodded as he collapsed down onto the bed. His body melting into the mattress as I grabbed the monitor and a blanket, "Night Troy,"

"Night Brie," I smiled shutting the door behind me as I walked across the hall into the nursery. I peered in at Adalyn who was fast asleep and then Makenli when I gasped at the sight of vomit all over the bed. I quickly scooped her up as she was still mostly sleeping but groggy, I couldn't believe she wasn't crying. "Makenli," I whispered stroking her cheek, she opened her eyes and that's when she let a thin cry out.

I kissed her forehead as she wasn't too warm but I could tell she didn't feel good. I put her in the crook of my arm as I stripped her sheets from her crib and tossed them into the hallway for me to deal with later. I then went to the rocker as I settled in propping my feet up and tossing my blanket over the top of Makenli and I. She snuggled into my chest as I rocked back and forth with her. My lips pressed into the top of her head, maybe I was completely okay with this situation.

* * *

 _Wednesday, November 19_ _th_ _, 2025_

Makenli let out a brutal scream as I tried to comfort her as the best I could but she was in some type of pain. This started around three in the morning with little whimpers and a spike of a fever. I gave her a dose of Tylenol and tried to breastfeed but she didn't want anything to do with that. She fell asleep for a little bit longer after that and then she woke up puking again, which caused worry deep in my chest.

Now it was almost time for Logan to get up and Makenli was pissed. She wasn't drinking from a bottle, nor was she latching to my breast. She had yet to pee in the past 12 hours and I knew a visit to a doctor's office was likely today with her. I still didn't want to wake Troy up because when I checked on him about three hour ago he was out like a damn light. I picked up my cell phone and I called my dad. He was always there for help.

"Morning," he mumbled from the other side of the phone, he then heard the screaming Makenli from the other side of the phone. "I need your help." I announced, "Sounds like it. Which one?"

"Makenli. She is sick. She is vomiting, not eating, and spiked a fever." I said tilting my head back, "I need your help getting Logan ready to go to school. Troy was past the point of exhaustion last night and I really need him to get a lot more sleep than seven hours."

"Of course. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Thank you dad," I hung up as I sat back down in the rocker with Makenli as I offered her my breast again but she refused as I stripped her down from her pajamas and I took my tank-top off as I rested her against my bare chest. She shivered against my body but her cries began to settle. Makenli opened and shut her fist as I heard the garage door open. I pulled Makenli away resting her in the crib with Adalyn.

She was almost asleep again as I pulled my tank top back on and went to greet my dad. He stepped through the door and I offered him a hug while he handed me a coffee. "Thank you," I said as I took a drink of the warm liquid. "You're welcome, I'll get her up and ready to go. Your mom packed her a lunch from Grandma so you go tend to those girls upstairs. I'll come see them after I get Logan on the bus."

"Thank you so much dad, I could have woken Troy up but I really just want him to sleep."

"He has been going at it pretty hard," I smiled and gave him another hug as we both went our separate directions. Makenli was fast asleep but Adalyn was awake and I knew she was probably ready to eat. I sat down with her as she quickly latched on and ate. "Why is your sister not feeling well?" I asked her as her brown eyes looked up at my face. I stroked her tiny cheeks while she ate as I heard my dad and Logan moving around on the monitor.

I rocked with Adalyn for about thirty minutes until she was done and then she grinned up at me. I couldn't believe they were almost three months old. She reached up for my dangling hair as I kissed her face brushing my hair against her skin. She let out a little baby laugh that caused my heart to soar with love, "Do you want to go downstairs and lay on the floor or are you going back to sleep?" She smiled while I continued to rock her but she had no interest in going to sleep.

Getting up from the chair I walked down the hallway to see Logan and my dad eating breakfast together, "Good morning Lolo," she glanced up at me with a big grin, "Momma!" I went over to kiss the top of her head as I kissed her. "Did you sleep well?" I asked her, my dad reached over for Adalyn and he held her playing with her. "She is quite active this morning."

"Addy is happy this morning, unlike her sister." My dad smiled as I looked up at the clock, "Lolo, hurry up, you have to get ready to catch the bus." She nodded jumping down off her stool as I began to clean up her breakfast. "Papi said that daddy is sleeping,"

"He is. Daddy was pretty tired yesterday." She gave me a big hug and I held her tight, "I love you Logan,"

"I love you too mommy,"

"When you get home I want to hear all about last night okay?" she nodded with a smile as I turned her towards the door. I watched her run down to the bus stop and she got on as I waved to the bus driver. Once she was off, I turned to see my dad playing with Adalyn still, "Thank you Dad,"

"Not a problem Gabi, I was up already anyways." I smiled and he came over to give me a side hug. I let a smile cross my face as I looked at Addy in his arms, "She is pretty happy."

"She is pretty cute."

"I have to go take care of my other little one," I said with a yawn, "You may go home though. I bet mom needs help waking up Cam and Lilly." My dad rolled his eyes, "Have I ever told you I am way too old for fourteen year olds. I did perfectly okay with you but I am _old_." I laughed pushing his shoulder, "You are not that old dad,"

"I beg to differ," I shook my head as I stole my daughter back from him and he yawned, "Call me if you need anymore help today." I nodded thanking him again as I went back down the hall. I laid Makenli on the floor under her mat as I peeked in at Makenli to see her asleep still. I picked up the dirty sheets and I went to the laundry room to start to wash them. I moved the laundry over and then continued putting up the dry laundry.

Going back into the twin's room I put away their laundry as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I checked Makenli's forehead again for her fever to be reduced from the last time I checked. I picked her up and she squirmed in my arms as I settled in the chair and tried to feed her again.

She woke up and she did latch on for the first time all night. She began to eat and I felt excitement roll through my body because as long as she was eating something and staying hydrated I didn't need to take her anywhere. Her fever wasn't high but she just wasn't eating.

Now, she was eating. Now my heart could relax and I could relax as she kept her eyes closed. "Good morning," I glanced up to see Troy leaning in the doorway. He had taken a shower already as his hair was damp and he had on a long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of Nike shorts. "Morning, you feeling refreshed?" he nodded with a smile, "Yea, those were some of the best hours of sleep in a while." Troy came into the room as he scooped up Adalyn.

"How were the girls last night?" Troy asked glancing up at me, I sighed, "Well Adalyn did the normal every two and half to three hours between feedings," Troy nodded and he looked down at Makenli, "She is eating for the first time since yesterday afternoon."

"Excuse me?" Troy questioned, "She's fine. She puked twice, ran a small fever, and refused to eat but she is eating right now!" Troy narrowed his eyes towards me and I gave him one of those smiles that he couldn't turn down. "Gabi," he breathed, "What? She's fine!"

"Uh huh, sure," I smiled at him as I patted the spot next to me, "Relax, it wasn't that bad. She slept a lot too." Troy came over and sat on the spot next to me as he brushed his fingers over the top of her head. "Gabs, I could have helped."

"You helped by sleeping," Troy rolled his eyes and I leaned back at to look at him. "I love you," he shook his head with a smile, "I love you too."

* * *

Troy and I lay in our bed with the twins between us, as they were both awake and lively. Makenli had perked up throughout the day and her fever had already disappeared. She was eating about every hour now, which was starting to exhaust me.

Troy reached over to rub my shoulder as he let a yawn slip between his lips, as we had been lazy all day today. Once Makenli finished eating we moved into our bedroom where we had all been napping on and off all morning. Troy had gone to get lunch from a café not too far from the house and we ate it in bed. It was just one of those weeks.

"Your mom asked me if we were hosting Thanksgiving again," Troy rolled his eyes and he shrugged, "Do you feel up to it?" I sighed, "I feel like that will be easier than taking the twins to one of the parents houses." I nodded as I played with Adalyn's hand as I reached over to kiss on them. "Logan's bus will be here soon." I mentioned and Troy nodded his head, as neither of us was too willing to move. "Maybe she'll even lay with us,"

"It's one of those days,"

"It sure is."

We were quiet again while we watched the TV getting caught up on recent events and then playing with the twins between us. I closed my eyes when Troy got up from the bed, "I'll go get someone off the bus." I smiled up at him because I was enjoying this day more than any other and I hoped Logan would want to join. I tickled each of them when I heard the door open and shut when there was noise coming from down the hall.

I listened to both of them talk for several minutes until the talking got closer. Troy appeared with Logan in his arms and she was smiling about something as they talked and Troy could only look at her with happiness on his face. He came over to the bed where Logan quickly tackled me with a big hug, "Hi mommy!" I smiled hugging her, "Good afternoon sweet girl," she kissed my cheek and I looked at those bold blue eyes and her long sandy hair.

"Did you have a good day at school?" she nodded her head as she looked at her sisters between us, "Mommy, last night, the twins were really funny! They were playing with their mat and kept swinging their arms trying to grab the stuff." I smiled at Troy as she continued to tell stories as she mushed her way between the both of us. She talked for a while as we listened to her recent activities. She filled us in on every single thing that we could possibly want to know.

Her face light up with excitement and I couldn't be happier than this moment with all of my family smooshed in a bed together. I could do this every single day.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry! I was gone all last week in the middle of nowhere with no laptop. This chapter was** _ **almost**_ **finished but I just didn't have those last couple of sections done. But here it is! I hope you enjoy! I'll try to get Rescue out as soon as possible!**

 **Thanks for the love and patience!**

 **Jo**

 **Please Review!**


	14. Christmas Cheer

Chapter 14 – Christmas Cheer

 _Saturday, December 20_ _th_ _, 2025_

Logan laughed with Ben and Audrey as they ran through the house as we were having our big friend Christmas with two additions this year. We had invited Brittney and Casen along with Jace and his current girlfriend Allison. It was a big festivity this year as all of the kids ran around the house.

Alex was still on pretty strict bed rest so she was just hanging out on the couches and the girls were rotating to talk to her. Zach was always keeping a close eye on her, which made her super happy. We were just ordering pizza and supplying beer for our Christmas dinner keeping everything low key before the rush of the holidays. Since the kid count has come to a total of 11 kids we had decided to draw names for people had to buy for.

Logan had drawn Emerson while the twin girls, Logan, drew Ryan and Drew. It was nice getting to shop for the boys since I didn't get to do it too often. I couldn't believe by next Christmas we would have thirteen kids among our group. My eyes were drawn to the monitor where the twin girls as they were sleeping and they were almost four months old causing my heart to ache. Time was moving way to fast with them and I wanted it to slow down.

They were both still under ten pounds and in 0-3 month clothing. "Gabs," I turned to see Britt as she gave me a smile, we had gotten so much closer in the last month. Her and Casen just bought a home in this area so we saw them all the time. Casen was becoming almost best friend status with Troy as I almost see him more than I see Cody anymore. Jace, Casen, and Zach were frequent fliers through the house and among the group now.

"Hey!" I gave her a hug and she looked among the group, "This is fun. I wish that we had a group like this at all of the last clubs we have been too." I smiled, "We are a good group. We are all so diverse and unique that we all have different aspects to the group. You guys just help further that diversity and we love it. I love seeing you all the time." Britt smiled as she looked at all of the kids running around. "Case really loves it,"

"Good,"

"Momma! It is snowing!" Logan came running up to me as her eyes were bouncing to the outdoors. "Can I go play? Please? Please?" she asked again, I laughed smoothing her hair down around her face, "Sorry sweetie, it is super dark and super cold." She pouted, "I want to go outside!" she whined and I shook my head, "Sorry Logan," she pouted and started to pout. "Daddy!" she whined and turned around running for Troy.

I rolled my eyes at the dramatics as I followed her to watch this. "Daddy!" Troy was taking a sip of beer when Logan flung herself at him. Casen, Jace, and Cody all laughed at her and Troy looked down at her, "May I help you?" he asked her, "Mommy said I couldn't go outside!" Troy looked up at me and I shrugged as he looked down at her again, "If mommy said no, then the answer is no." She stomped her feet on the floor as she sat down and started crying.

Her new tactic lately to get more attention from Troy and I but we just ignored her and carried on. Troy returned to his conversation as Logan cried on the floor and I returned to the living room. "Wow, is this the new I want attention?" Ellie asked me, I rolled my eyes nodding my head, "Yea, and she hates it even more when we ignore it." Ellie smiled and rested her hand on her growing bump as she looked over at Emerson.

"I hope she does okay,"

I smiled, "She will. Logan is the queen of attention and Emerson really enjoys quiet time." Ellie laughed nodding her head, "Yea, this is true." I heard one of the twins cry from upstairs and Troy and I moved at the same time causing the three boys in the kitchen to laugh. "Are you all going to fight over a crying baby?" Jace laughed between us as Troy and I took off down the hallway causing disbelief to cross Jace's face.

A laugh escaped my mouth as I popped my hip into Troy's leg and he stumbled but grabbed my waist pulling me backwards. I laughed shoving him and Troy yelped with laughter pushing past me. We both tried to fit into the doorway with each other but me being smaller I snuck through first. Troy grabbed me again and I laughed but Makenli's cry went out again and I knew she was hungry. "You can't even help her," I said and Troy laughed as he picked her up from the crib.

"What do you think mommy can help you?" he cooed and she moved her head away and cried more. Troy smiled kissing her face as he gave her over to me. I found the wrap as I got her situated before she started to eat. Troy smiled as he looked down at Adalyn who was sleeping still, "You can pick her up. She has been sleeping for a while." Troy happily picked her up and she only curled back up onto his chest to fall back asleep.

We walked down the hallway and back with the group and Jace shook his head at us, "Maybe you two should always have twins so there is less fighting," Casen said looking and I smiled, "They are awesome girls,"

"How old are they now?"

"They will be four months at the end of December." Troy said, "How much do they weigh now?" Ellie asked, "Less than ten pounds," Troy said, "We haven't weighed them since their three-month exam but they are still just small."

"Maybe you can keep them that way forever," I smiled checking on Makenli as she ate but her eyes were closed again. "It's going to be one of those nights," I said to Troy, he looked at me as I adjusted my shirt, "A snacking every thirty minutes," Troy sighed, "Hopefully it doesn't end up that way." I adjusted Makenli as the pizzas arrived and Troy paid for all of them. "Gabs, can you come take Addy?" I nodded as I slipped her out of his grasp and added her to the wrap.

I kissed her head as she snuggled up to her sister in the wrap as I grabbed Logan and put her down at the table. Everybody else was gathering kids and putting them in their spots as I noticed Casen and Britt smiling among the group, "You guys okay?" I asked coming over, "We were just thinking about getting to add kids to this group." I smiled as Casen leaned over to kiss her temple, "Hopefully soon," I told her giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

We began to grab pizza for all of the kids and within five minutes they were all quiet eating as much as they could. "You want a slice Gabs?" Troy asked, I shook my head, "I think I am going to get both of them to eat to help avoid every thirty-minute co-sleeping night." Troy smiled at me as I waved towards the friends as they had this under control. I walked back to the girl's room and sat down in the chair. I got all of them settled and eating when somebody knocked on the door.

"Gabs?" Britt's voice came through, "Come on in Britt," I propped my feet up and she smiled walking across the room to sit down next to me, "I thought I keep you some company," I grinned, "Thank you, you probably had to stop Troy,"

She laughed, "Yea, I did. I told him I would keep you some company,"

"He doesn't like to leave me alone," I told her, "He constantly is keeping me company, even at two am when we are all four fussy," Britt laughed as I looked up towards the ceiling, "How are you and Casen?" I asked her quietly, she gave a soft smile, "We are doing better with you and Troy's marriage counselor. Thank you for that, and for Troy to encourage Casen for it. Our doctor's appointment went well as well. We will probably have to do IVF treatment but there is nothing wrong with that."

"I'm happy for you," I told her, Britt smiled as she looked around the nursery. "I hope it goes well," she whispered, "Or I might have to steal one of those babies," I laughed, "I might be okay with this," I whispered back, "They are needy," Britt giggled while I leaned back, "Are you ready for Christmas?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "I am beyond ready, Casen and I decided to completely spend time with each other on Christmas. We just want together time."

"Troy and I are counting down the days until we are in the Caribbean without any children. I will also definitely miss all of my children." Britt smiled, "Will you need any help with them during those times?" Britt asked, "I don't know. Our parents are pretty desperate to get their hands on them most of the time. I can ask to see if they will need any help." Britt smiled, "I'd love to help." I nodded, "I'll keep you in mind when we are making all of the official plans."

Britt leaned back with a smile, "Casen is signing a long term contract in Kansas City." She told me, "That's amazing Britt."

"We really love it here."

"I'm super glad. Logan already adores Casen so he is stuck." Britt smiled, "Logan is such a sweetheart." I rolled my eyes, "I wish I could claim that right now but she is being a bit on the bratty side lately with the twin's arrival. It is something different all the time."

"I was the same way when my younger brother was born. I was pissed all the time according to my mom. I wanted all of the attention and would do anything to gain that attention. She'll finally one-day melt out of it and be the cool big sister. They are still so tiny she doesn't understand that they will one day be stealing her clothes and talking back to her." I smiled thinking about those days but I wanted to hold every memory right here.

Britt and I talked for a little bit longer until Makenli pulled away, I gave her to Britt while she snuggled and burped her as Makenli stretched her arms and turned her head to look at me. "Makenli," I whispered to her and she gave me one of her smiles that made my heart happy. She cooed from her spot in Britt's arms, "Oh you are a happy baby tonight."

Adalyn pulled away about five minutes later, she started crying though as I tried to burp her. Once she finally burped she still screamed, "Oh you want your daddy," I said, Britt laughed, she squirmed and I kissed on her little face as Britt and I went back down the hallway.

"Oh uh," I heard Troy before I saw Troy, "Somebody wants her daddy," I said handing Adalyn off to him, he laughed, "How come when she is cranky she wants me?" I shrugged as I leaned up to kiss his cheek while I let Britt take care of Makenli.

I found a piece of pizza and sat down on the other side of Logan as she talked to me about her day and everything that she plans on doing before Christmas. I smiled looking at her as her eyes were shining with happiness and I knew she was struggling with certain aspects of life but she was also happy.

I could take happy.

* * *

 _Monday, December 22_ _nd_ _, 2025_

Troy whipped me with his sweaty towel, I laughed reaching for it with an amused smile crawling all over my face. I grabbed onto the towel and Troy just rolled me in to his body, I squealed at the shock of how sweaty he actually was, his strong hands grabbed my hips and I could barely breathe with this proximity. He still had that effect on after so many years and I loved it. Troy and I had developed a new routine for the off season and that included letting the grandparents have the kids every Monday morning.

Troy and I would normally go work out together and run any errands that we needed to run. It was a special time for just us and we were able to work-out and be together. I loved to work-out with Troy because I worked harder with him compared to when I would work-out on our own.

Troy kissed me with both of those sweaty hands on my face, "You're hot," he whispered into my ear, I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I pushed him off of me because I was hot and if he stayed any closer to me we were going to have to leave. "Thank you for the nice compliment but we have a lot to do still this morning." I told him as I let my eyes flickered to his hoping he would understand everything I was trying to get across to him.

"Oh?" he said raising an eyebrow, "I thought we were only going to Target after this to finish up some Christmas shopping?" Troy said innocently, I pulled him in as I grabbed onto his long sleeve shirt, "Mr. Bolton, I suggest we hurry through this and Target," a devil of a smirk crossed his face, "I like that suggestion. I feel like we should have an open suggestion box." I laughed as I kissed him and he deepened the kiss while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I believe you are giving me a preview," I said pulling away from him, Troy smirked again, "I might have been." I shoved him gently, "C'mon we have to finish this." I told him and Troy nodded as we both went back to the circuit that we had created a couple of weeks ago that worked every part of the body. Melissa strolled by with her laptop and coffee in hand as she settled on the floor watching us. "How long do you two have left?" she asked.

Troy looked at the clock and his eyes scanned the amount of the circuit that was left for the both of us. "Twenty to thirty minutes," he admitted, she nodded her head and leaned back against the wall closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I have a class in thirty so if you could be done in twenty-five that would be great." We both nodded as we got back to work. Melissa got up and left to go finish up some work after a bit. Our Monday routine was one to kick out butts so that we got at least one good work-out per week. Sometimes we could both get another couple of work-outs per week other weeks this was it for me. Troy had to get his so he came before me but I looked forward to my Monday work-out.

Troy did squat jumps with a thirty-pound ball for two minutes while I continued to jump rope with ankle weights. Once the two minutes was up we switched spots but not without the constant touching between the two of us. I found the twenty-pound ball and he got higher ankle weights as we both did this for six minutes, then we moved to core exercises as we only had ten minutes left in our morning time.

"I can kick your ass on the treadmill again," I said shoving my finger towards it, Troy let a sly grin cross his face as he was still trying to catch his breath. He looked out the door of the room to see who was here before he took two steps before he was in front of me, "I have another idea to get our hearts pumping," he whispered as he lowered his lips onto mine. Troy was right too, my heart almost raced out of my chest at his touch of possessiveness.

Forget the treadmill. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Troy groaned as he pressed me back against the nearest wall, "Brie," he whispered as his fingers massaged the back of my neck while I held onto him. Quiet time to kiss Troy without the fear of a toddler or infant crying was bliss. Since Christmas Break had started Logan wouldn't leave us alone and refused to lay down for a nap. Troy and I were struggling.

"Alright you two, break it up," Melissa walked in, almost used to this behavior between us, Troy pulled away and I dropped down to the floor as his lips were suddenly buried in my hair as I tried to catch my breath. "Mel, Christmas break sucks." I told her and she smirked because she knew exactly what I meant. "You lovebirds need a baby sitter?" Melissa asked us.

"Fuck yes," Troy growled, I laughed touching his arm as he pulled away from me and began to collect our waters and other belongings. Troy came around to squeeze my ass and I laughed, "You know that Josh is bored, he'll watch Logan for a bit. He needs the challenge of two kids." She joked, "I know, but I also want to soak all of this time up with her." I said with a shrug, Troy rolled his eyes at the statement as he helped me put on my jacket.

The continuous fight of letting the girls spend the night somewhere else was our favorite fight anymore. I shook my head at him with a smile as he reached up to rub my shoulders. "The girls are almost four months old and you still won't let them out of your sight." It was my turn to roll my eyes, "And there it is, Troy, they wake up like three times a night still. Once we get that number down we can talk."

"Ouch, three times?" I nodded as I pulled on my hair, "They are just so little still. Some babies are born their size." Melissa nodded, "True, Brooke was born about eight and half pounds." Troy snorted, "I think Adalyn just hit nine pounds, maybe." Melissa smiled as I leaned back against Troy. "But they are adorable little girls." I could resist the smile this time, "I know, they are precious and I don't mind breastfeeding them all the time. I enjoy just getting to watch them and hold them."

"I definitely fed Logan more than I have fed these girls," Troy said, I laughed tilting my head back to look at his face, "I'm sorry." Troy shook his head, "No, I don't think it is your fault. I think with having Logan I entertain her so you can go feed the girls. It's easier for you to just feed them and for me to play with Logan. Less bottles to clean and I think they both eat better with you anyways." I smiled squeezing his wrist as people started to come into the room for Melissa's class.

"Have a good day guys, I'll see you later!" I waved to Melissa as Troy wrapped his hand with mine. "Do you want to feed the girls when we get home?" I asked him tilting my head to look at him, "You can feed them while I get to play with Logan. I haven't gotten to do that in a while." Troy smiled, "I'd love too…" he stopped short of our car in the Missouri winter while I turned to look at him. "Gabs, I hope you don't think I was complaining. I wasn't complaining. I just was observing."

I shook my head as I walked over to kiss him softly, "I know you weren't complaining Troy, but it does help me remember that you can feed them too. We have a lot of milk stored up." He nodded his head and I kissed him gently, he hugged me and I just wanted to melt in his arms.

* * *

Troy and I walked through Target with each other as Troy pushed the cart and I browsed. I took a sip of my coffee while I debated about the gifts I should get Logan for Christmas. "You know you should just get her the new American doll she wants. It makes everybody happy," Troy said as he scrolled through his phone, "That would be her third. She is six." Troy laughed, "Yea, and we have a little bit of money."

"How is the contract going?" I asked him, Troy shrugged again as he finally looked up at me with those blazing blue eyes. "Your dad hasn't said too much about it. I haven't asked. I am letting it all work out. I am hoping this one will be long enough that I never really have to worry about this again." I looked at him as he was finally mentioning an end to the baseball life. My eyes watched him as he looked at his phone again and then he looked back up at me.

"What?" he asked, "You are talking about an end to your contract?" I questioned, Troy shrugged his shoulders, "It has to end at some point right? I mean I am talking like a ten-year contract here," I rolled my eyes this time because that was a little ridiculous. "You think you are going to make it ten more years?" he smirked, "If there is a will, there is a way." I shook my head as he let go of the cart and came over to pull me into his body.

"You don't think I can play that long?" he questioned as he dipped me back and kissed me, I laughed pushing on his shoulders back away from me, he let a lazy smile cross his face. "Troy, I think you will do whatever you set your mind too. I just wonder sometimes if your mind is up to that amount of work and dedication for ten more years." Troy looked at me and he nodded his head, "I understand but Gabs…"

"You don't know how to give the game up and that you will be lost without me. I understand." Troy looked down at his hands again, "Gabs, I seriously don't know what I would do after that." I could see the panic behind those blue eyes, "I have been playing this game since I was _four,_ I would be beyond lost and scared without it." I went over to him and I leaned in to kiss his cheek, "How about you get that little girl over yours a little glove so you can start teaching her the game,"

Troy looked at me for a couple of seconds and he then smiled, "If you need me," I nodded my head as he disappeared back to the sports aisle towards the back. I let him wonder off because even I knew his next step after this – coaching. He would coach at whatever level he wanted to coach. I would hope that he would coach a high school level team at Swings or something before making that steps to the big leagues until the kids were all at school.

It would be nice for him to focus on the girls for a little bit so I could advance my career maybe further than Fox Sports Midwest. Maybe I could branch my horizons further while he stays home with the kids. I'm letting him live his dream right now, maybe I could go back to ESPN or MLB Network. I could probably choose anything that I wanted after the success I have received with Fox Sports. I browsed through the women's section for a couple of minutes before heading back to the sports section.

Troy was browsing through the gloves as I admired his sweatpants and tight quarter-zip around his torso. His hat was twisted backwards and I kind of wanted to push him into a deep corner of the store to kiss him for a little bit, "I think I found one," he said turning to look at me, I smiled at him as I went over to wrap my arms around his torso. I put my chin on his shoulder as I looked up at him, "She'll absolutely love it but Troy," he looked down at the pink glove, "It isn't my cup of tea with the pink around the edges but I think she'll love it."

I smiled up at him while we looked down the baby aisle but the twins didn't need anything because of Logan. We had basically everything that we needed and now double. Troy walked along side of me as he let out a yawn as I did myself, "Stop yawning." I told him, Troy smiled as we finished getting everything that we needed at Target which included wrapping paper, more toys for Logan, and some small groceries that I needed.

Troy started to put everything on the conveyor belt as I inspected the candy. I grabbed some M&Ms and tossed them up there, "For us?" Troy questioned with a smile, I shook my head, "For your little girl," Troy smiled thinking about her as he paid for everything while we both grabbed bags and walked out into the howling wind.

Once we had everything in the car, Troy and I got in as he looked over at me and I smiled, "You choose the place my friend,"

* * *

Logan ran around the downstairs playroom as Troy was feeding the girls on the couch next to me. Logan giggled and ran over as she plopped down into my lap with a big smile on her face, "Mommy! I played with grandpa all morning!"

"Yea? What did you do?" I asked her, she went into through detail about her morning from playing dress-up, to cooking breakfast, and helping feed the girl's this morning their breakfast. She danced around with her energy that I wish I possessed but I was worn out after this morning. "Logan, do you want to take a nap with mommy?" I asked her, she shook her head and giggled running away.

I bowed my head rubbing my eyes, I felt a foot into my back as I turned to look at Troy, "Do you want to go take a nap?" his face was serious as I looked at the two girls in front of him. "They are going to fall asleep and sleep for the next two hours. You know this Brie, if you need a nap go. I can handle all three of them." I finally gave in and leaned over to kiss each of the little girls faces, "I love my little girls," I whispered into their ear.

"Mommy," I turned to see Logan as she held up one of her books, "Do you want me to read it to you?" she nodded her head, "Come here," I told her, "Brie," I shook my head as Logan plopped down into my lap and we read her book from front cover to the back cover. She curled up in my lap and I looked down at her innocent face as her eyes followed along with the words. I swept back her hair and kissed her forehead as she was battling her eyes closing.

"Do you want to go watch a movie with mommy?" I asked her, she nodded her head this time and I stood up with her still in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder as I took her upstairs with me. She waved to Troy and Troy smiled at her, when I got to my room, I laid her down but she clung to me, "Lolo, I just have to set the movie up. Do you want to watch princess?" she finally just nodded her head but wouldn't let go.

"Logan," I bargained with her and she let go of me, I walked over to plop a movie in and then walked back over to the bed. I laid down next to her and she curled into my side, I brushed her hair back while kissing her forehead. Her face buried into my chest and then she looked up at the TV to watch some of the movie but she didn't last long. She fell asleep within the first twenty minutes and I took the opportunity to mesmerize her tiny features.

Troy appeared in the room a little bit later with the baby monitor in hand, "The person who refused the nap is asleep and the person who probably needs a nap more than her is awake, you okay?" he asked laying down on the other side of the bed. I shrugged, "I'm tired," I told him, "But I want to spend as much time with her and the twins because I want to capture this age and never let it go."

"You also need to be sane." Troy told me with a look, I sighed, "I know, I just…" I played with her hair and Troy leaned over to kiss my forehead. "I know,"

"She just curled up next to me today and I just know that this is going to end one day. This is going to end and she won't want to do this anymore. I don't want that to end." Troy ran his thumb down my arm, "I want her to wake up excited for Christmas every single year but how many years do we have left before she pulls the covers over her head?" I asked looking up at Troy, his face had a hint of amusement beyond it.

"Brie, stop," his words were calm as he looked down at the six-year-old, "We have so many more years of exciting adventures in our lives. Logan is six. The girls aren't even four months old yet. Relax." He said softly, "You really do need to take a nap though." I finally just nodded my head and looked as Troy rolled out of bed. "Where are you going?" I asked, he turned to look at me with a smile, "I have to get some stuff done around the house. Sleep."

I watched him walk out and I sighed, I'm lucky to be blessed with him.

* * *

 _Wednesday, December 24_ _th_ _, 2025_

I zipped up the pajamas as we were getting ready to have our famous Christmas Eve evening and all three girls had matching pajamas. I was dying with the amount of cuteness as Troy was setting up the movie Logan received tonight as I rocked Adalyn in my arm while playing with Makenli on the floor. Logan stretched out on the floor as she was bossing Troy around, "Daddy, did you remember the hot chocolate?"

"Yes," Troy mumbled as he was trying to get the projector to turn on, "Did you remember the cookies that we get to eat? Not Santa's cookies," I laughed and Troy looked up at me, "You know, Logan, you are getting a little sassy."

"Logan, will you take a picture with your little sisters for me?" she shrugged her shoulders, "Why?" I sighed, "Because you three are adorable in your matching pajamas and momma wants a picture," she finally nodded her head as I put the two twins up on the couch and Logan in the middle of them as they were in red and black striped pajamas. They were footie pajama's and they all looked super sweet in them.

I took several pictures but I couldn't get Logan to smile, "Lolo, tomorrow is Christmas…smile!" she finally gave me one and then a laugh as I looked behind me to see Troy making silly faces at her. I shook my head as I took a couple of pictures to capture the moment. I knew when I looked back at this picture that I would probably remember most of this. I would remember Logan not wanting to take a picture with her sisters. I would remember Troy being the dad that he is trying to get her to smile. I would remember it all.

"Lolo, you ready to watch?" she nodded her head as she took her spot as I picked up Adalyn and Troy grabbed Makenli as we nestled into the couch. Logan rested between us as Troy pressed play on the remote and the movie glowed around us. Addy was more interested in grabbed my hair that was hanging down around her causing me to laugh. "Mommy," Logan said giving me a look, I laughed again looking at her. "Where did you get all of this sass from?" I asked her, this caused Troy to snort.

"I know!"

"Shut up," he smirked while I paid attention to the movie again. The little girls did well for the first thirty minutes but then started to get fussy. I knew if I nursed them they would fall asleep for the next several hours and I wasn't sure if I was ready for them to go to bed. My eyes lingered on Logan who was very contently watching the movie in front of her, I stood up which caused her to look at me. "I just have to change the babies' diapers." I told her quietly as I reached for Makenli.

"But I don't want you to leave." She whined, "Do you want daddy to take care of the twins?" she shook her head no and I took the opportunity to leave. I could hear her whining as I walked out of the room. I went to their nursery as I put Makenli in her crib while I changed Adalyn. She squirmed on the table as I found her pacifier to hopefully hold her off for a little bit. I then switched girls as Makenli was in a better mood than Addy was right now.

She smiled up at me and was reaching for my fingers as I tried to change her diaper. "You're the sweetest," I whispered into her ear as I gave her the pacifier before we went to join big sister who was in a mood tonight. I walked back downstairs as Logan was curled in Troy's lap watching the movie, he shrugged his shoulders when I looked at him. I sat back down on the couch watching the rest of the movie play out on the screen. Logan didn't move from Troy's lap the rest of the time and I sighed because this game was getting old.

Once the credits began to roll, Logan looked over at me and then back to Troy. "Can I feed the reindeer now?" Troy nodded his head, "Go get your shoes on and I'll find your jacket." She took off while Troy melted back into the couch with a roll of exhaustion. "I'm exhausted Brie, she is exhausting me with this whole I'm better than sisters and I don't want anybody to take care of them."

"She'll figure it out Troy, it's only going to get worse when she finds out that the babies will travel with us and she'll have to stay back with grandpa and grandma." Troy rubbed his eyes and then stood up to go find her, "Give me one of these girls," he reached for one and I handed him Addy, "They are getting hungry. I'll probably feed them during story time." Troy nodded his head, "Okay, they are almost asleep."

"I know, I felt bad pushing it off but I didn't want to put them to bed yet." Troy rubbed my shoulder as we walked upstairs together. We grabbed Logan's coat along the way and then she ran outside sprinkling reindeer food all over the front law causing a familiar sparkle. "This time last year we were talking about making babies," I told him, Troy smirked, "We sure did make babies," he said, I laughed, "I don't think either of us had twins in mind."

I shook my head as I watched Logan gallop around outside and running back and forth covering the entire area. "Atta girl," she giggled and came running back to the house. Her cheeks were red from the wind as Troy locked up the door while I helped her undress. "Are the reindeer going to want to stop here?" I asked her, she nodded her head and I kissed her cold forehead. "Alright, go get all snuggly in bed."

She nodded as she ran down the stairs to her bedroom, "I'll just sit in the chair in her room to feed the girls and then you can read her a story," Troy again nodded his head as we followed her down into her room. She was playing with one of her toys on the floor as Troy came in sweeping her up causing a giggle to leave her mouth. "What do you think Santa is going to leave you?" Troy asked as he sat her down in the bed.

He pulled her blankets around her and Logan rested back against the pillows. I moved the chair closer to the bed as I sat down across from her while getting situated in the chair. "I think Santa will leave me another American Girl doll that I want!" she exclaimed, "I also think he will leave colors and maybe a new princess dress!" Troy smiled as he grabbed the two books off the nightstand, "Mommy, come cuddle,"

"I have to feed your sisters; I am right here though." She shook her head, "No, I want mommy to cuddle." She pouted and Troy inhaled, "Lolo, she is just feeding your sisters. I am going to read you the stories while mommy feeds sisters. They want to listen to the stories as well." Logan huffed and tears brimmed her eyes, "I don't want to read the stories," she laid down and curled up on her side like a dramatic teenager.

"Oh boy," Troy whispered, "Logan," I said softly, I looked down at the twins because I couldn't stop them but I also knew Logan wanted me at this moment. Troy just shook his head, "I'm going to get Logan a glass of milk because her blood sugar is eighty. Maybe after her blood sugar comes up she'll feel like listening to stories." Troy stood up and walked out of the room as I watched Logan's back, "Lolo," I whispered, she twisted over and her eyes were red.

My heart broke because I knew she craved for some moments to be back to normal but I also knew that it wasn't possible for us to regress. Troy came back upstairs with a cup of milk for Logan and she only went further into her dramatics. "No, I don't want milk."

"Logan Brielle," Troy was getting a bit fed up with her as I looked down at the girls again, they were both almost asleep as they continued to eat for several minutes as Troy fought with Logan about the milk. "Santa won't come if you don't drink this milk Logan," I winced with the Santa card because she was exhausted and had a low blood sugar causing those dramatics to increase further. "I want Santa to come!" she cried out, Adalyn let go first and I took the opportunity to walk up the stairs.

I took the twins to their room as I rested Adalyn down with her pacifier in her mouth to keep her asleep and then I put Makenli down. Her brown eyes flashed open and I stroked her head until she closed her eyes and turned her head to fall asleep. I adjusted my shirts and then walked down the stairs again to see Logan still fighting Troy on the milk. She was sobbing by this point as I crawled onto her bed and pulled her into my lap.

She twisted to bury her face into my shirt as I kissed the top of her head, I kept quiet until she started to calm down. "Lo," I said quietly, "I need you to drink all of your milk while we read the stories together, after that, I need you to give your daddy a hug because you are making him grumpy because of how you are acting okay?" she nodded her head as she got up from my arms and reached over for Troy.

She wrapped her little arms around Troy's neck and buried her face into his neck, "I love you, daddy," she whispered, Troy let his face relax as he gave her a tight squeeze and he closed his eyes, "I love you too Logan, do you want to listen to the two stories or do we just need a family cuddle session?" he asked her, "Both," Troy smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. "I think we can do that…if you drink your milk."

She nodded crawling back to my lap while she drank her milk, I scooted closer to the wall as Logan curled into my side while Troy landed on the other side of her. She took a long drink of her sippy cup as Troy began to read the book aloud to her. My fingers played with the back of her hair as she battled sleep. Once Troy was finished, he turned off her lamp and then curled up next to her as we laid in the dark together.

"Why do you think she is acting this way?" Troy asked once he knew Logan was asleep, "I don't know Troy, I think she is used to her getting all of the attention. I think she misses it sometimes and that is when things get worse. I think she liked all of her previous Christmases where we spent the entire time with her. We did everything with her and now we are trying to balance two extra kids and her." Troy exhaled kissing the top of Logan's head.

He went to roll away when Logan reached out for her. "Stay here," I said quietly, "I'll take care of the girls tonight and you take care of this little girl. It seems she needs some extra love tonight," I said kissing her little head. "But I wanted some love tonight," Troy said, I smiled reaching over to run my hand through his hair, "We have an early morning. I think we both need some sleep." Troy nodded with a smile while I bent over to kiss him.

"I love you Troy, thank you for tonight. It may have been crazy but I loved it. I love having three of them." He smiled into the kiss while I kissed him a little bit harder. "I love you too Brie, and you are more than welcome."

My fingers ran down his face and I kissed him once more before disappearing upstairs. I checked on the twins once more and then disappeared into our bedroom. I collapsed on the bed and my eyes closed faster than I could have imagined.

* * *

 _Thursday, December 25_ _th_ _, 2025_

Our parents laughed as we were all sitting around the table for our Christmas dinner at the house. I always enjoyed that both of our families were able to come together now at our house for a big Christmas dinner so that Logan could enjoy all of her grandparents on one of her favorite holidays. After getting up at the crack of dawn this morning to open presents, we spent the afternoon playing with toys and taking plenty of naps.

I did receive and early gift from my little girls as they only woke up twice last night instead of three times allowing me to get almost two extra hours of sleep than normal. I wanted to dance for joy when they didn't wake up until almost two in the morning and then they woke up again around five. They fell asleep again and it wasn't long after that until Troy dragged his body into our room brushing his teeth claiming that Logan woke him up and she was patiently waiting downstairs.

"Lolo, what did Santa bring you?" my dad asked as he watched her and she grinned, "Santa brought me all kinds of toys! He brought me clothes for my American Girl dolls and he brought me stuff for my kitchen downstairs so I can learn to cook!" Troy smiled while tipping his beer back watching her grow full with excitement. I walked over to Troy as I sat down on his lap and he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me back against him.

"Dad what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" I asked as Lucille and Jack were in the nursery with the twins. "Nothing, Cam and Lilly will be out of the house with a group of friends so your mom and I are doing nothing."

"Would you want to keep the girls' tomorrow night?" Troy moved his head to look at me and my dad let a broad smile cross his lips, "All three of them overnight? Are you presenting a challenge?" I laughed nodding my head, "I mean, if you just want to take the little girls we can take Logan to Cody's or to Troy's parents." My dad thought about it for a minute and I think we all knew that might be the best idea for the first time.

"Yea, maybe for the first time?" my dad suggested, I nodded my head as I could feel Troy's stare into the side of my head. I turned to look at him and those blue eyes got me every single time. "Merry Christmas," I whispered to him as I kissed him, he smirked as he hugged me, "Thank you, it was time for us to get a night." I nodded because I realized with the trip to New Mexico next week and then Troy being out of town for a week in January we could do one alone night without the kids.

Cam, Lilly, and Luke were all watching a movie on the TV as Emily was actually with Finn's family over the holiday. "You sad your sister isn't here?" I asked him, he shrugged, "It's different. I miss calling her Em Em to piss her off." I shook my head with a smile, "You dork." He smiled at me and kissed me again, "I figured we could use tomorrow wisely, we drop the girls off, we pack for New Mexico,"

"Oh no, no," he said shaking his head, "Absolutely not. We are going to drop the girls off, we are going to eat an expensive dinner, and then I might just find a dark alley after that because I won't be able to wait much longer. Then after we do that for a little bit we sleep – through the night."

"You know I can't sleep through the night still, I still have to pump," I said brushing my fingers through his hair, "You're going to have to dump it anyways, I'm getting you drunk." I laughed shaking my head as I kissed him, "Sorry babe, I have to have a solid supply before we leave for Turks. You can get me drunk in Turks okay?"

Troy tilted his head back and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Deal,"

We all got up as our mothers were doing dishes and the guys were all playing with the little kids. "Gabi, can we have a sister day soon?" I looked over at Lilly and I nodded with a smile, "Maybe lunch and pedicure before you go back to school?" she nodded her head with a smile and I grinned back, "Sounds like a plan."

"Troy, can you come throw and hit with me sometime this week. Dad is getting burnt you." Troy smiled with a laugh, "Yes, I'll go with you. I probably burned him out a long time ago." Jack snorted with a laugh, "You sure did,"

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Troy suggested, he opened the cabinet below the TV and began to dig through the card games and board games we had. "Please! Let's play Phase 10!" Lilly said, "Yea?" Troy held it up and nobody protested as he grabbed two decks coming closer. I put the twins in a swing while Logan planted herself in my lap. She had become my partner when we played Phase 10 and she was actually pretty good at the young age of 6.

Troy dealt the cards and we began to play through the first couple of rounds without much issue. The normal trash talk and the complaining of being skipped echoed out but it was all fun in games. Logan was helping gather all of the cards that I needed as she was beginning to really know her numbers and it made my heart swell that she was learning and growing. "Skip Gabs," Troy said laying down the skip card.

I rolled my eyes dropping my hand as he smirked, "That's not nice Daddy!" Logan said pouting, Troy laughed, "Sorry lil babe," the group laughed as Logan continued to pout which caused me to tickle her. "No," she said giggling trying to get away from me, "We don't pout on Christmas," I told her, she giggled again and finally smiled a good smile. We continued to go around as we narrowed down the race towards the final phase.

"Brie," I looked at Troy and I followed his eyes down to see Logan had fallen asleep. She had gotten up about three hours earlier than normal and then only took a short nap. I smiled brushing her hair away from her face, "Do you want me to take her downstairs?" Troy asked looking at me and I shook my head, "She's okay." I said and Troy gave me one of those looks that made my heart skip a beat. Logan and I weren't in the most comfortable positon but I also didn't want to put her to bed yet.

I kissed on her face as we continued to play the game for the next hour until we had four people in the final phase. Jack, Troy, my mom, and Luke were all competing for the winner title. I had dropped my cards when I had gotten stuck on the seventh phase while everybody else was way ahead. Troy cursed as he drew a card and he discard another rather quickly. Jack rolled his eyes at the card he drew and then my mom pulled her next card.

"Winner winner chicken dinner," she said laying down all of her cards and the group groaned around her. She grinned, "Winner cleans up," Cam said quickly, my mom laughed and nodded her head, "I know sweetie, do we still want to do dessert?" she asked, "Yes!" the three teenagers shouted and ran to the kitchen. Troy came over to sit down next to us, "She played hard today," he said leaning into me looking at her.

"I wish we would have videotaped her this morning when she opened the glove," I said playing with the ends of her hair, "Oh man, me too. I had no idea she would react like that." I smiled because Logan opened her glove and was so excited that she talked a mile a minute, her face glowed with happiness, and she was just happy. "She wants to be just like her daddy and I don't think that's a bad thing," Troy gave a soft smile, one that hurt just a little bit because he knew if she picked up softball that he would miss so much.

"Do you want to take her downstairs?" I asked him, he nodded his head and I slipped her over to him as he held her close, I knew he would do anything for these girls. He loved them each so much and I love watching him love them. It gives me a glimpse of how he treats me from the outside. I stood up and walked into the kitchen where dessert was being passed around. I walked over to my dad and he smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm really good," I told him with a smile, my dad smiled and he gave me a tight hug. "Lunch sometime soon? Please?" I nodded my head, "Of course. I can't say no to you." He smiled as he kissed the top of my head. I piece of pie was handed to me and I went to take a seat. Christmas music floated through the house and I felt joy wash over me. There was nothing like Christmas and being with family.

Nothing.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you are all having a fantastic end to your summer! I know people are getting frustrated about the lack of updates but let me fill you in on a secret: it isn't going to get better any time soon. I start college on the 22** **nd** **– I move in on the 19** **th** **. I am trying like crazy right now to spend time with friends and family + packing and getting everything I need!**

 **I promise I am trying my hardest with the updates! I truly am! ALSO – you guys need to finish Rescue! You HAVE too! I know a lot of you are mad but I promise you that the ending is worth it! I will try to update that ASAP!**

 **Thanks for the love and patience!**

 **Please REVIEW!**


	15. Where it all Started

Chapter 15 – Where it all started

 _Sunday, December 28_ _th_ _, 2025_

Ben and Logan giggled in front of me as I peeked over the top of the seat to see the two friends playing on an iPad as we were flying to New Mexico. "They are fine," Troy said putting his hand onto my lap pulling me back down. Cody tilted back to look at us, "Is she worrying again?" Cody asked, I rolled my eyes, "I'm not worrying. I am making sure my daughter is behaving." I said leaning back against the seat. Becca was sitting with Anna and Ryan across from Cody while Troy and I had the twins with us in the back row.

Troy was holding Makenli on his lap as she was playing with a toy that he gave her after she got fussy. Adalyn was asleep but I knew her rough patch would be coming soon. It was an afternoon flight hoping that the older kids would take a nap when we first booked the tickets but that didn't happen. The younger kids were all asleep besides Makenli who was happy as could be. I leaned my head against the wall of the plane because I was tired.

The past couple of nights have been stressful with a lack of sleep. The little girls were doing better about only getting up twice a night but Logan one night had a couple of low blood sugars throughout the night, then the next night it was a nightmare, and then finally the twin girls wanted to get up at the crack of dawn until big sister was up before falling asleep again. Troy reached over to rub my knee and I looked over at him.

"Put Adalyn in the car seat and get some rest," Troy said quietly, "She wants to be held on planes," Troy raised an eyebrow and he easily placed Makenli in the car seat with her toy and she happily continued to play with it. Troy reached over for Adalyn and I sighed giving her up, "Rest Brie," he said softly, Adalyn cried out at the adjustment but quickly snuggled back up with Troy as I pulled on my blanket.

I rested my head against the window again for only minutes when I felt the seat twist in front of me, "Mommy?" I opened my eyes and she was peeking over the seat, her blue eyes looking at me, "Can I have the blankie?" I picked up the blanket that I was using and handed it to her. I sat up and Troy laughed, "You may never get any sleep." Troy said looking over at me, I laughed reaching in to play with Makenli in the car seat.

She smiled up at me while tilting her head to look over at Troy who made a face at her, "I'm a mother, I am not sure what sleep is." Troy chuckled as he leaned over to say something to Cody while the plane hit turbulence causing a gasp from Logan in the front. "Mommy," she sat up and I reached forward, "It's okay Logan," I said quietly, she started to whine and cry from the front as we hit more, "Lo, do you want to come sit with me?" Cody asked and she reached back over for me.

"Come here," I said and she jumped down as Cody helped her out into the aisle and she came across as she climbed over Troy and I lifted her over the car seat into my lap as we hit another bout of turbulence that Logan hated. I kissed her forehead as Cody threw back our blanket as I cuddled her close to me. "Now all of you need to take a nap," Troy said reaching over to adjust the blanket, "I don't take naps daddy,"

Troy laughed, "Trust me sweet girl, I figured it out." She gave him a smile as he took his hand and rubbed the top of my hair which he knew was my weakness. My eyes automatically shut and I could feel my body giving up as he continued to brush his fingers over my head. "Cody, man, it works like a charm." I smirked reaching up to hit his hand and he laughed pushing my hand away as he continued.

I let him as I did the same to Logan and maybe we could have a thirty-minute nap.

* * *

Troy's POV

I flipped through a magazine as I tried to suspense a yawn as my eyes casted over to Gabi with Logan in her arms as they were both sleeping peacefully with each other. Adalyn was still sleeping in my arms while Makenli had put herself to sleep as well. "Man, are you excited about this weekend or what?" Cody and I seemed to be the only two awake on this flight any longer and I smiled, "I am pretty excited. It will be fun to get the whole team back together."

"It sure will. The kids will all have fun running around down here." I smiled thinking about taking Logan to the original baseball pizza, I couldn't wait to go to the original Swings and I was excited. I smirked as I leaned forward, "Dude, do you mind watching the girls one night?" I asked, "Not all night just for a couple of hours," Cody looked over his shoulder at me and he rolled his eyes, "C'mon dude, it wouldn't be a trip out here unless I got to take her there."

"Will you watch my kids one night so we can go to dinner?" he asked me, "Of course." I answered and he nodded, "Fine. Just…no sleepovers."

"Logan would love that."

"You'll have to come back down here and do that with her."

"I'll have to find a different spot. That is just for Gabs and I."

"I know, you guys tainted it." I laughed leaning back, "Last time we were here is when we fixed our marriage." I stroked Addy's forehead, "I'm so glad we fixed it," I brushed her hair away from her forehead and she scrunched her face up in response. "Dude, our group would have never been the same if you guys got divorced." I looked back over at Gabi as she moved her arm to pull Logan in tighter. "I know man; I would have never been the same without her."

I felt the first initial decent to the ground as I was trying to figure out how this was going to work, "Cody, do you have any kids in your lap?" I asked stretching my neck forward to see if he did, "No, do you need help?"

"We are descending and Logan will be pissed when we have to move her so it will be easier to move her to the seat next to us. Do you care if you put Makenli next to you?" Cody laughed as I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked over to see Ben laying across all the seats. "Atta kid," I said with a laugh, "I'd give you Addy but she gets fussy during landing." Cody waved his hand as he picked up Ben and rested him on his chest.

I eased up Makenli's car seat and I pulled it over as I sat it next to Cody. We both only had one hand as we buckled her into the seat and she only twisted her head in response. Once it clicked I breathed, "Thanks man, if she gets fussy I'll take her."

"Not a problem." I sat back down buckling up, once the next drop happened I saw the flight attendants start moving and I hated to wake either of them up. I reached over to brush my hand over Gabi's hair and she jolted awake from the light touch, once she heard no screaming she shut her eyes again, "Brie," I said softly, "Hmm?" she asked her grip tightening on Logan. "We are getting ready to land." I told her, Cody woke up Becca who was holding Anna in her lap.

"No," she said pulling the blanket up more, I laughed, "I'm sorry, we are." I told her again and she groaned opening her eyes again. "Can't we take a longer flight or something?" I heard Cody laugh up from as I smiled over at her, "You can take a nap while I wear out Logan, okay?" she shook her head but I nodded my head, "The girls will be ready to eat and nap again by the time we get home. I promise." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Stop," she said, "Your daughter is going to be whiny as hell, and we have twins and Addy doesn't like landing." I arched an eyebrow as Cody chuckled quietly from the front as Gabi was not in a good mood. "Forty-eight hour Gabi," Cody whispered, I kicked him from the aisle, "I heard that Cody,"

"Sorry girl, I'm calling it like it is."

Gabi grumbled from her spot as the flight attendants announced to buckle up. She eased Logan into the seat which caused the hysteria from her. I eased up my arm rest as she put her head in my lap while Gabi buckled her in. Gabi draped the blanket over her like we always did to avoid the flight attendant wouldn't ask us to get her to sit up. This was best for all here. Gabi buckled up and then rested her head against the window as she fell back asleep.

"Oh boy," I whispered leaning forward, Cody chuckled, "How's that sleep going around at your house?"

"It isn't." I answered quietly, "Logan and the girls have been triple teaming us ever since Christmas. I mean her dad got them Friday night but Christmas night and last night were rough in our household." Cody sighed, "Anna is the only one in our house who will not sleep through the night. My youngest kid will sleep through the night before she will."

"Does she just come get you guys?"

"Yes, I think she has short sleep cycles." He joked, I laughed as I leaned back letting the plane do its final drop as I brushed my fingers through Logan's hair while she continued to nap. Addy continued to sleep against my chest as the plane hit ground without incident from either of them. Once we hit the ground I exhaled because that was by far the easiest ride with Addy in a long time. Once we pulled up to the gate everybody began to move except for the four adults and six kids in the back.

"Do you think they would let us stick around for another flight?" Cody joked, I laughed and gently tried to pry Gabi awake again as the plane was half empty. "Brie, c'mon baby, do I need to carry you out too?"

"Yes," she grumbled, I smiled at her while tracing my thumb over her face, "Okay," she whispered, she finally opened her eyes and sat up rubbing underneath her glasses. I gently moved Logan as once the plane was empty we started to move in the back row. I went up to the front to retrieve the second car seat to put Addy in. The flight attendant met me half way and I gave her a thanks as I buckled her in, she opened her eyes and let out a cry reaching back up for me.

"I know sweet girl," I said giving her the pacifier again while I tucked a blanket around her. She opened her eyes to look at me and I could already see the pout forming. Damn it Gabs. I took her back closer to us as Becca and Gabi were both barely functioning. I smiled as Logan was reaching up for Gabi and she pulled on the backpack as Cody handed me Makenli's car seat. "Gabi, your daughter already formed the pout at four months old."

"It's a gift," she muttered, "It doesn't work on flight attendants since I begged to take another go around." I smiled pulling her in to kiss the back of her head. "I love you," I whispered into her ear, a smile tugged onto her face as she picked up Logan and I picked up the two car seats as we walked down the plane aisle. Cody and Becca were in front of us while the flight attendants' and pilots watched us with our small circus.

"I'm impressed. You guys have this down to a science." We all laughed because we were all experienced fliers. We moved past into the little hallway where two strollers were waiting. I placed the girls into the strollers as we dumped the backpacks in the back. Cody put their two youngest in a stroller while Gabi held onto Logan and Becca had Ben. We navigated through the airport together until we got to baggage claim.

Gabi and Becca found a spot to sit while I checked on the twins as they were both still passed out. I smiled looking at them as Cody sighed, "How are we going to move all of this luggage?" Cody asked and I snorted, "I don't know dude,"

We were the second flight on the board so I relaxed back against the wall when a pair of arms wrapped around my legs. "Daddy," she mumbled and I smiled picking her up, "I'm sleepy," I laughed, "I know you are," I told her as I looked over at Gabi who was talking to Becca while she rubbed her eyes. "Gabs, do you want to take the little girls to the car rental and we'll meet you there with luggage?" she nodded her head while Becca got up to do the same.

Cody sighed leaning back against the wall as we waited patiently for the luggage to be spit out. We found a cart to stack it up one as it came out one by one. Cody hauled on one top and he stretched his arms out, "Dude, I am excited to see the team again. I haven't seen a lot of them since your wedding." I nodded in agreement because I would see some of them throughout the year in whatever city they happened to be in. They would call me and ask me for tickets and I would spend some time with them.

"I was thinking tomorrow morning I would take all of my kids out to Swings with me and let Gabi have some alone time to do whatever the hell she wants," I told Cody as I grabbed the last of my luggage. Cody sighed, "Ryan has been so clingy to Becca lately."

"Maybe with some guy time this week he'll break out of his shell." Cody looked at me with a doubtful look crossing his face as he counted the luggage and I picked up Logan's booster seat as we walked to the car rental place. We navigated an airport that held so many memories for me with Gabi and without Gabi. Greeting her after long breaks and wishing I was flying out of here to go see her were the memories that clearly stood out.

Once we made it I saw Gabi holding Adalyn in her arms as she was upset and Logan was tugging on Gabi's arm and Becca had her hands full as well. Cody and I both watched for a few seconds longer until we moved a bit faster to help. Cody quickly separated Anna and Ben from their fight while I pulled Logan off of Gabi as Adalyn's screams continued. "I want mommy," Logan said pushing me and I put her on my hip, "Sorry Lolo, mommy has to help your sisters."

Logan pushed on my shoulder while I hung her upside down, she finally let a giggle out as I pulled her back up. "Where is Dex? I want to see your blood sugar." She hopped down and went running for her backpack while she ran back with her little monitor. I saw she was trending down so I walked over to her backpack this time and pulled out a juice box and some crackers. "Sit and eat these right here okay?" she nodded and sat down as Cody gave Ben a snack sitting down next to Logan on the airport ground.

"Thank you," Gabi said, I looked over at her and I smiled softly, "It's been a long morning." I reminded her and I went over to kiss the top of her head. I went over to the register to grab the car. Cody stood next to me and I leaned my head against the counter. "You recovered yet from the post season?" I shook my head with a laugh, "No, I am exhausted and before I know it we will be doing it all over again."

"Can you guys go back to back?" I shrugged and we were granted two sets of keys while we grabbed our crew and headed to the car lot. I carried a car seat while Gabi had the other. Logan was riding on top of the luggage while we rolled into the garage. Two cars were pulled up and the magic of fitting all of the car seats into the car happened quickly and efficiently but we had two cranky infants on hand as I stuffed luggage in the back.

I could smell the brisk New Mexico air and I shut the trunk as I climbed in next to Gabi as I ran my hand over her leg. "They all need naps and food and,"

"And we'll get it all taken care of." I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me.

* * *

"Daddy, where are we?" I held Logan's hand as we approached the original Swings. "Swings," I told her, she gave me a funny look and I smiled down at her, "This is the original Swings," I told her, "Your mommy and I used to live here a long time ago. Way before you were born and this is where I used to practice all the time." Logan looked around as we walked through the door and she squinted, "it looks like the Swings at home,"

I nodded my head, "It sure does huh?" we walked through and then I saw half the team that I grew up with as I suddenly felt 18 again. I felt like I transported back in time but was reminded of the present when a certain six-year-old tugged on my hand. "Daddy, who are they?" A couple turned towards me and the calls of my name echoed out as I smiled, I picked Logan up as she had never really met any of them except for Cody.

"Back before I played for the Royals, I played for another team down here and these were my teammates. Lance and Gary coached us." She looked at me as I gained closer to the guys, "Bolton! THE WORLD EFFING CHAMPION." I rolled my eyes as I opened the gate and Logan grabbed onto my leg with fear filling her as she didn't know any of these guys. "Effing? Can we move onto the stronger word?" VJ commented, "He has his daughter you moron, I would've."

VJ swirled around, "The infamous Logan!" he yelled, her fingers curled around my t-shirt and I kissed her temple, "How does it feel to have the highest title in the baseball world?" I smiled as I gave high-fives to VJ, Brett, Will, Camden, and Brandon who were all standing around, "It feels pretty good you guys, I'm exhausted but that could be due to newborn twins or because I am trying to recover from a full extra month of baseball or…"

"Oh yea, the twins!" I smiled thinking about them, "Adalyn and Makenli," I said, "How old are they now?"

"Almost four months, what about you guys? Camden finally ever propose to Macy?" he laughed, "No, I'm working on it though. Brandon, how is your little guy, Bryce?" Brandon smiled, "Wonderful. He is with Molly right now," I nodded as I moved to Will, Brett, and VJ. We all talked about our kids and families that we had all grown until more of the guys joined us. Cody finally emerged through the door and it felt complete standing here.

Logan finally let me put her down as she ran over to Cody, "Cody!" she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck with happiness, "Ben is playing up front, go see him!" He put Logan down and she ran off as I smiled watching her. "Well, well, well, who wants to run first?" The group of thirty-one years old laughed as Gary and Lance came in as they both looked around with smiles, "I can't believe all of you are in one room again."

"It is a good idea for a fundraiser," Brett popped in, "You have Troy Bolton here to get people's attention," I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, "I wouldn't be where I am without you guys so," The guys laughed, "We wouldn't have been anything without you," I laughed and nodded, "I'm not going to continue playing this game." I said with a laugh, we began to talk about something else when Logan came running back over to me.

"Daddy," she whined and she rubbed her eyes, "I'm hungry," I looked at my watch and I nodded, "Okay, we're going to get dinner here soon." I told her and she huffed looking at me as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I see Dex?" I asked her, she brought the continuous glucose over to me as she was sitting around the lower eighties. I sadly forgot her backpack in the car as I sighed, "Guys, we'll meet you at the pizza place? I need to get her snacks and go pick up the twins,"

"Is Gabs coming?" Brandon asked, "I haven't seen her since the wedding! She's a hell of a lot more famous now!" I laughed and nodded, "I think she's going. If she needs a break I might give it to her, she's running on fumes." The group nodded as I scooped up Logan and she giggled, "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I fixed Makenli's bow as Troy was getting Logan out of the car. When they left I slept for another hour before having to tend to the girls again. We each grabbed a car seat as we made our way for the door of where I first laid eyes on Troy Bolton. I couldn't help but let a lazy smirk cross my lips and Troy looked at me, "What are you thinking Mrs. Bolton?" I shook my head while I continued across the parking lot. "Just…the first place I ever laid eyes on you."

"Pinning me down ever since." Troy joked, I smiled at him as Logan helped open the door with authority when we walked through and I felt like I was transported to my junior year of high school with the tables lined up exactly like when Troy and I had the face off about my dad. There were just extra seats for the extra women and kids. Logan ran up to Ben as my name was rung out among the boys as I laughed because it had been a long time for some of them.

"How are you guys?" I asked putting down Makenli's car seat, Troy set Addy down next to her as he gathered Logan up and whispered something into her ear, "Good! We see you are keeping Bolton busy?" I laughed and nodded, "We are keeping pretty busy, we wouldn't have it any other way though." I confessed as I was receiving hugs from many of the guys and women were in awh of the power that I held in the field that I did.

"We love listening to you," Brett's wife gushed, I smiled thanking them as this was the first time that I felt like a small celebrity compared to Troy. None of them were in awh of _The_ Troy Bolton in their presence like it was back in Kansas City. Troy was joking around with the guys as I saw Becca as I gave her a smile as she held Ryan in her lap. I finally was able to take a seat as I was sitting between Cody and Troy. "Nothing has changed here," VJ motioned, I laughed and shrugged, "It was always a joke that Cody is my second husband."

"What about Becs?"

"I got her," Troy easily claimed as a beer was put in front of him, he thanked the waitress as I looked over at Cody. "Bring any old memories back?" I asked, he snorted, "Becs, any good memories here?" her cheeks flamed and we all laughed, "Too many," she mumbled, "Troy, you gonna send me a ring or…?" Troy smirked, "Ah, I don't know about that one but I can get you tickets to opening day," he said with a thumbs up.

The group laughed amused while I smiled looking at the crew from so many years ago. The original team that I was always surrounded with and it was hard to imagine another team but this was an alternate universe. None of them knew our kids closely, and none of them had been together since our wedding. "Newman, what the fu-" the sentence was stopped short as Ethan skidded to a stop with his sentence. He was one of the only ones without kids and he recovered, "How is it hanging out with all of the MLB guys?"

Cody shrugged, "I mean, I don't see them as the MLB guys. I see them as Zach, Josh, Casen, Eric, Mike, and Jace,"

"C'mon, I mean, I get it with Troy but the rest of them?"

"The only guy Cody ever fan girled over was Mike Trout,"

"Dude is a stud," Cody defended, "He seems elite to the rest of you guys," the group laughed, "I made him look like a fool a couple of weeks ago," Troy commented tossing his beer back, Logan came running over as she climbed into my lap. "Mommy, this is a lot of people," she whispered, I smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. "These are some old friends of daddy and mine."

She gave a hesitant look around and buried her face into my chest, I laughed kissing the top of her head as Cody reached over to tickle her causing her to giggle with happiness. "Cody," she scolded with her innocent voice causing a smile to form over Cody's lips, "Logan," he taunted back towards her. She giggled and I kissed the top of her head as she sighed into my body. She turned her head to talk to Troy but he was in a full conversation with the team.

I knew he missed them. I knew he missed all of this in this little sleepy town.

He laughed tilting his head back as I reached over and ran my hand over his thigh. He looked over at me with a concerned expression and I smiled with a shrug, "You're happy," I told him, he let a smile cross his face, "I am," Logan reached over for him and Troy sat his beer down to pull her into his lap. "Gabi, what is it like to travel with the team?"

"Better than traveling with you fools," I announced as a glass of wine was settled in front of me. I tried to object but Troy smoothed his hand on my shoulders, "No," he said as his eyes cast towards the diaper bag. "I brought bottles with us." I tried to object again but Troy shook his head, "Have a little fun yourself Gabs," I reluctantly took a sip of the red wine as it tasted so good. "Best perk?" Chase asked from across the table.

"Getting to be with Troy all the time," I quickly settled, "Does the girls travel?" Brandon's eyes traveled to Logan and the two car seats that held sleeping infants. "The younger ones definitely will. Logan will stay back during the school year but she'll travel all summer with us. We try not to break the family apart too much. School being the only real exception."

"Do you go to Spring training still?" one of the guys questioned, "Not anymore. With three of them now it will just be easier to stay in KC. I'll go down for a few different weekend games to do a broadcast but mostly will stay home."

It was Troy's turn to rub his hand down my thigh in support, "I want to hear about your guys lives. You can google my name and come up with almost any answer you need." The group laughed as we began to discuss everybody else at the table. We talked about kids, marriages, and everything in between. Makenli and Addy both woke up while we were devouring our pizza, Troy and I each set up one of the girls on our laps as we ate.

"Those are some little girls," I looked down at the two of them as they were getting big to me, "How old are they again?"

"Four months," Troy said as he tugged on Makenli's foot, "And it is flying by," Troy said with a shake of his head, "Yea, right in the middle of the playoff hunt," Troy smiled, "I would have taken it any day of the year you guys," I rolled my eyes with a smile rising over my lips, I loved him. Nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Troy peered in the back of the car and he pulled down a side street as I smiled as I peered back to see all three of them asleep. I knew exactly where he was going and I felt my stomach do flip-flops with excitement. "I wish we had something like this in Kansas City,"

"We do," Troy corrected and I shook my head, "Nothing like this," I reminded him and he couldn't argue that point. We climbed up to our spot and he put the car in park as he peered back once more to really make sure all the of kids were asleep before we both slipped out of the car. I took in the scent of crisp air and Troy circled his arms around my shoulders pulling me back against his body. His lips buried into the top of my head.

My fingers went up to pull on his hand and I wrapped my fingers around his. "I love you," I whispered leaning back into him. He exhaled kissing the top of my head, "I love you more," I smiled as I twisted around in his grasp and took his cheeks into my hands. "Is that so?" I questioned, Troy nodded his head as he pressed his lips to my forehead and then lower to my temple, and again dropped his lips to my ear.

"Everyday Gabriella, I fall even more in love with you. Every single time I see you holding any of our girls, every single time you let an occasional snore leave your lips," I laughed shoving his shoulder and he smiled that breathtaking, knee dropping smile, "You still make me nervous Gabs," I looked back at him with curiosity as he brushed his thumb over my cheek, "Even after having you in my life for thirteen years, you still make me nervous because I don't ever want to fuck this up,"

I pulled him into a kiss and he grabbed my hips in response as he easily sat me on top of the car hood, his lips exploring mine like he was seventeen again and this was all new again. "You have no idea how sexy you are Troy Bolton," he smiled kissing me again and then I pulled away to rest my head on his shoulder. "Do the girls need to eat soon?" Troy asked as we stared at the moon that was dangling overhead.

"Nah, I don't want to leave here." Troy climbed up onto the car next to me and I leaned into him as he held my hand. "This is when I wish we had your truck," Troy smiled while he played with my fingers and scrolled over my ring finger. "I know leaving the kids will be hard but do you know how excited I am to take you to Turks and Caicos?" I laughed, "I am pretty excited just to lay on the beach but do you know what I am really excited for?"

Troy shook his head, "Getting back to work." Troy smiled, "I bet you are, but do you know what I need a break from?" I laughed squeezing his arm, "You deserve a break," Troy shrugged and his eyes glanced out, "I want to sign another contract this winter but your dad thinks I should aim big for this one. Go through another season and actually look at free agency."

"Your last contract," I said quietly, Troy didn't say anything this time because I knew that weighed heavy on his heart. Even if he did get an eight-year contract, which put him close to forty, it was still rough to hear that this is probably it for him. I tucked my fingers with his and kissed on his shoulder, "You know I support whatever you decide." Troy squeezed my hand, "I can't ever ask you to move Gabs,"

"I'm also not living without you," Troy shook his head, "This isn't a discussion because we aren't going anywhere."

"Troy," I tried to reason with him but he wanted nothing to do with it. "What if you have another CY Young season and you sign for so little, you deserve to actually be paid." Troy shook his head as he slid off the roof of the car and he walked along the edge of the cliff. "Gabs, I am happy here. You are happy here. Logan has all of her damn friends here. Our families are here. Why the fuck would I ever want to leave?"

He turned around to look at me with those blue eyes, "Kansas City will _never_ give me an eight-year contract. They just don't do that with pitchers."

"So sign a smaller contract." Troy exhaled with anxiety on his shoulders and I was beginning to realize how stressed Troy was about everything. He couldn't go into this season with free agency pending because this stressed him out more and he would have an off season. I got up and I walked over to him as I leaned against him, "You have never shared that this made you anxious." I replied, "It's gotten worse for some reason," he said kicking at the dirt below his feet.

"Are you still having fun?" I asked him, it would explain his silence on the subject at dinner tonight. He remained silent again and I realized that he was struggling to maintain his passion for baseball but he also feared what life without baseball would be like. "I just need a break," he said after a couple of minutes, "I just think this season wore me down a bit, that's all," he was trying to reassure himself because maybe he needed a change of pace.

A new team.

My stomach twisted with the thought and I grabbed his hand, I pulled him close and then rested my hand on his chest, "Troy, I want you to listen to me." He looked at me and I reached up to touch his face, "If you think a change of a team will help rejuvenate you in this game, if that's what you need, then you need to do it. You have got to stop worrying about me so much and worry about what you need to remain sane in this world."

"Gabi," he said, his voice tired, "Troy," I bargained back, "I know that you made this promise to yourself to give me one home and guess what Troy, you have, you have given me a home and I absolutely love you for it. I love that you are trying so hard to make me happy but I need you to be happy for this marriage to work."

"It's not that I hate Kansas City, it's that I am just…" he looked around and I circled my arms around his waist, "You are in a runt," I whispered and Troy nodded his head, "I'm in runt." I held onto his arm and I exhaled, "Well, you can't do anything for a year. You have to stay with KC this year but if you want to test the waters of free agency,"

"You can see the stress," Troy said, "How am I going to keep that off the field?" I rubbed his shoulder and exhaled as I looked up at the stars. "I am going to challenge you to just play baseball this year Troy, to just let it all go and have fun. Don't ever think about the next year. Just stay present, you worry about the future so much that you forget to stay in the right now. Stay in the right now." I reminded him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Okay,"

"Okay?" I questioned back to him and he nodded his head, "Just have fun, maybe that will help you remember why you love this game so much." Troy kissed the top of my head and the buried his face against my hair. "We should probably get a trio of girl's home," I told him and he nodded, "I know but holding you right here makes me feel young and stupid again," I laughed and I smiled, "Troy, you might be old now but you are still stupid,"

He took in a breath of laughter and nodded, "Alright, that's it for you." He picked me up and I laughed as he tossed me over his shoulder while I continued to laugh, I reached down as I grabbed his ass causing him to yelp with laughter. "Damn it Gabs," he tried to sound angry but he just laughed instead. He put me down as he pulled me into a kiss, "I fucking love you," he whispered to me and I returned to favor by kissing him harder.

* * *

 _Monday, December 29_ _th_ _, 2025_

"Mommy," the poke to my arm caused my eyes to roll open and I looked to see Logan holding her blanket with that sassy face clearly ready to get up and play. "Logan," I said as I tried to pull the blankets up further to remind her that we can sleep longer than seven-thirty. "Come play," she said tugging on the blankets that I was holding and I knew it was nine thirty in her little head but Troy kept me up late last night.

Plus, the two feedings with the girls.

"Mommy, _please_ ," I couldn't resist those words as I finally nodded my head, "Okay, okay," I said pushing back the blankets and she smiled as I sat up. She climbed into my lap and I kissed her cheek, "Did you sleep well?" I asked her, she nodded her head and then jumped down as we both went to the bathroom. We brushed our teeth together and she went potty before I did. Logan peered over at Troy who was sleeping on his stomach, "Daddy is tired," she said holding her blanket closer to her.

"Yea, daddy is tired," I told her as I steered her out the door shutting it quietly so none of the little ones woke up. I escorted her downstairs and she quickly gravitated towards a picture on the side table of Troy and I when we were a lot younger. "Mommy is that you?" she asked turning to look at me and I laughed nodding my head, "It sure is, that is back when your daddy and I were dating." She scrunched up her nose. "What's dating?"

I sat down on the floor and I laughed quietly as I pulled her close to me, "Ask your daddy about dating later. I think he has some rules for you." She looked at me with a funny look and I smiled kissing her forehead. "Can we color together?" I nodded as I grabbed her coloring book with her Crayola crayons. We both quietly colored on the living room floor. She took the purple crayon as I looked at her for a moment to see how much she had grown up on me.

She colored back and forth with her left hand just like her father. She tilted her head back and her blue eyes sparkled as she was still wearing her cat pajamas. She poked her tongue out while she debated on the next color as I noted that she truly needed a haircut. I made a mental checklist to make sure that got done before we left for our trip. "Lolo," she looked up at me with those intense blue eyes, "When mommy and daddy go out of town for a couple of days, who do you want to stay with? Papi? Grandma Lucille or Cody?" she smiled, "Cody!" I smiled as I reached over to touch my fingers to her cheek.

"I'll ask him okay? I think your sisters are going to be with Papi." She nodded her head and she sat up and crawled over to sit in my lap. She rested her head onto my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "I love you," I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me and I kissed her forehead, "Paw Patrol," she demanded, I nodded as I picked her up as we went to lay on the couch together. I turned the channel as she snuggled on my lap with her favorite blanket clutched in her hand.

I played with her hair as I tried to keep my eyes open, "Momma, you can take a nap." She told me, I laughed opening my eyes, "Mommy doesn't need a nap," I told her as I kissed the top of her hair. "Yes you do," she said not taking her eyes away from the TV. I shook my head and she nodded her head causing a laugh to come from me, "You're sleepy all the time mommy," I laughed, "You make me sleepy!"

"No! My sisters do!"

"You all three do." I corrected and she shook her head again with one of those grins she possessed from Troy, the mysterious grin that she is up to no good. "Do you want to cook pancakes?" I asked her and she bounced up, "Can we put chocolate chips in them?" she asked me, "How about blueberries instead?" I bargained for something a little healthier and she debated, "Chocolate chips," she countered and I laughed kissing her face. "How about we have normal pancakes with chocolate milk and some fruit on the side?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Okay!" she jumped off my lap as I got up to walk to the kitchen. "Ben," I heard Becca as she came down the set of stairs. "She woke you up too?" she asked and I smiled, "Yea, it's nice though. It has been a while since I have been able to actually spend time with her." Becca nodded, "I like when Ben wakes me up too. It feels nice to just spend time with one of them." I agreed as Logan was telling Ben all about breakfast.

"Aunt Gabi! Can I help?" Ben looked up at me and I nodded with a smile, "Sure thing!" we all began to work in the kitchen together as Becca sat the two kids on the counter while I gathered up supplies to make pancakes. I turned on the radio as the kids danced to the song that came on causing a laugh to come from Becca and I. They danced together and moved around as I shook my head, "You two are something else."

I let them pour, stir, and mix everything into the bowl as we slowly made the pancakes with our two helpers. Logan reached up to rub her eyes as I knew she would actually probably take a nap today. Once we began to pour the pancakes onto the stove, I sat the kids down to go wash their hands and get ready for breakfast. "Thank you momma!" Logan yelled running off, I smiled as I watched her go. Becca prepared the fruit while I focused on the pancakes.

A strong arm wrapped around my mid-section and his face buried into the side of my neck. He pressed his lips against my neck as goosebumps flew down my arms. I laughed pulling away from him and I could feel him smile. "Morning beautiful," I smiled turning around to kiss him. "Definitely my favorite way to get greeted," he kissed me again while his fingers cupped my chin. "How long have you been awake?"

"Your daughter woke me up at 7:30 this morning,"

"Which one?" he asked with a smile, I knew he loved being able to ask which one. "Lo," I told him, "It was nice though. We cuddled on the couch for a little bit, cuddled, and she and Ben helped make breakfast." Troy nodded as he watched me finish the pancakes while starting a pot of coffee. Cody came up the stairs with Anna on his tail as she was talking a mile a minute already. Cody rested his head against the counter. "Is that done yet?" Troy laughed patting his back.

"Rough night bud?" he grunted, "I don't want to talk about it." Troy smirked as Logan came running into the room. "Daddy! You're awake!" she threw her arms up and Troy smiled quickly picking her up. "How's my girl?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mommy is letting me have pancakes with chocolate milk!" Troy smiled, "Yea? How did you pull that off?" She went into the whole story while I began to make plates for the four kids.

Logan and Troy were laughing about something when she went running to the table. "How are my little girls? Sleeping?" I asked, Troy nodded his head, "Do you want me to go check on them?" I shook my head as I put some fruit on a plate. "No, I will. Can you get some milk for Logan?" Troy nodded as the Newman's finished getting food ready for their three while I finished Logan's. Troy grabbed two sippy cups full of chocolate milk to give them to the older two.

Anna preferred white milk over chocolate and Ryan was still drinking white as well. Once all the kids had food in front of them I turned to head up the stairs. I opened the door to the room as I heard Makenli cooing from here. I smiled peering over the pen as she was moving around while Addy was still asleep. I picked Makenli up as I did a quick diaper change while kissing on her face. She tried to grab my hair as I pulled away causing a laugh to spill from her mouth.

Once she was change I picked her up to take her downstairs. Troy was sitting at the table with Cody plus the kids as they were drinking coffee. Troy turned when I entered and smiled as Makenli grinned at the sight of Troy. She was in _love_ with Troy right now. She reached her arms out for him and Troy sat his coffee down and reached over for her. I handed Makenli over and she quickly grabbed onto Troy with a smile.

"Mac," he kissed the top of her head as she pulled back to look at him and then hid her face again. Troy laughed as he turned her around to face forward. I went into the kitchen where I prepared a bottle for her. Becca came back in fresh from a shower while she began to make herself a cup of coffee. I finished Makenli's bottle and I went over to hand it to Troy, he looked up at me, "You don't want to feed her?"

I shook my head, "She's happy right where she is." I said with a look at her stuffing her fingers into her mouth and still gripping a part of Troy's shirt. He smiled and nodded as I finally went to fill myself up a cup of coffee to see it was almost gone.

Six kids. Four adults.

Not enough coffee.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked into the local bar as I was spotted quickly and I tried to quickly turn my attention before the fans of New Mexico could hunt me down and ask for autograph after autograph. I moved towards the back of the room where the guys were all hanging out.

I slipped by and when I found an empty seat I sat down pulling my hood off my head, "Hiding?" Brett asked, I nodded, "Yea, I'm not in the mood to sign a thousand autographs in a busy bar." I told the waitress my order, "How does Gabi handle all of the attention you receive from girls?" VJ asked, I snorted, "It's more of how do I handle all the attention she receives from the guys who watch the broadcast."

"Oh fuck," Brandon inputted with a laugh, "I didn't even think about that." I laughed, "Neither of us are jealous or anything. We both know that we love each other and that's the end." My drink was set in front of me as we began to talk about countless different things and catching up on life. We had the game tomorrow night and then we were flying back the next morning. The area was chill when somebody mentioned my name.

"You and Gabs having any more kids?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe. We actually have a really hard time getting pregnant and her staying pregnant." A couple of eyes turned my direction and I sighed knowing that this conversation was going to happen. I didn't want it to happen but it was. "Have you guys had to do fertility and stuff?" I shook my head, "No, we haven't had to do that yet. The twins were just a complete natural thing. She's had four miscarriages over the years and once we started to try again after Logan we had a difficult time just getting pregnant."

"Man, that's rough. I never realized you guys went through so much." I shrugged as I swirled my drink around in the cup and I sighed, "I'm just happy that we have our two little girls, it was a long stressful pregnancy but we have three beautiful kids and I think we would be happy if we never had another one." Cody looked over at me as another look as there was definitely going to be a follow up question with that making me cringe.

"We're you not happy?" Brett asked and I stayed silent looking down at my drink and there wasn't enough alcohol in this drink. "Gabi and I had a rough patch. Let's put it at that. It was a time where we were both lost and we are in a much better place. We're happy. We have three beautiful kids and I need another drink," I pushed away from the table as I walked over to the bar. I held my glass up as the bartender nodded as I let my elbows sit on the counter.

"You alright man?"

I sighed, "It's weird how much these guys know me yet at the same time,"

"They don't." he finished with a nod that he understood what I was saying. "You have lived a whole other life than they even know about. They went to college and partied. You went to the minor leagues, worked hard, stayed in the same relationship, and made it in the world they dreamed about when they were five." I breathed and I nodded my head, "I know, it's weird. It's nice to hear about their lives but we only talk about my life."

"I'll help you out tonight man," he pushed another drink towards me and we went back to the table as Cody tried to navigate the conversation to anything besides me. We went onto the subject of kids and another subject of ordinary people jobs that Cody could happily string along because what I did was nothing but ordinary. A text came through my phone as I pulled it out to see a message from Gabi. I opened it as it was a picture of all three of the girls laying on the floor together watching TV. Logan watching TV and the littles just staring off at the bright colors.

I smiled because I honestly just wanted to go back and see her.

Yet, I wouldn't get this opportunity again so I had to make it last. It was like Gary told me that I needed to be present and have more fun doing what I am doing. I am always so concerned about her though. She was my daily drug and if I didn't get enough I was cranky. I wish she could have been there for my entire press tour because I would have had ten times the amount of fun. I watched the single guys flirt with girls and lead them away to a hotel room.

I wanted to lead her away to a hotel room. I brushed my fingers through my hatless hair as I felt the stress rise on my shoulders as I pushed away from the table. Cody watched me stand and I went over to the bar to order another drink. I ordered two shots and tossed them back before anybody could stop me.

My eyes closed and I ordered one more decent drink as I returned to the table. "Guys, I need to get drunk tonight before I lose my damn mind." Cody really looked at me this time and he didn't say anything as the boys cheered loudly. More drinks were ordered. I pushed every single thought away.

I let go.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I rocked Addy gently as she wasn't happy and I wasn't happy because it was almost three in the morning and I hadn't heard from my husband in a long time. My chest ached with worry as I picked up my phone and I sent Cody a text hoping for a response from at least him.

Addy moved as she was trying to get comfortable but she was too tired to let it go. I kissed her forehead as I laid her down next to her sister and she let out a cry reaching back up for me breaking her swaddle.

"I know sweet girl, I know," I tucked her arm back in as I picked her up and rested her onto the bed next to me letting her out of her swaddle. She rolled over onto her belly and closed her eyes. I rubbed her back because she wanted to sleep on her belly more often and it always made this momma nervous.

My phone buzzed and I quickly picked it up to see Cody responded. I opened it and I sighed at the text message on the other end. _He's wasted Gabs, something is bugging him. Everything okay between you too?_

My mind went back to his talk the other night at the spot and he was in a runt. I was hoping this weekend with the boys would remind him why he came to play. I needed him to remember or this was going to be a long ass season for him. He achieved his highest goal.

What was next for him?

He won the CY Young, he won the World Series, he won the World Series MVP, he was a three-time all-star. There was nothing else for him to achieve besides the records that were there to break. He had achieved so much and he just is lost in what is next in his life. Troy had me, he had his beautiful kids, he had his baseball career and plenty of money.

 _He's a little lost right now. I think he has achieved so much he doesn't know what else to strive for._

I sent the text message and then I heard the garage door lift open. I checked on Addy who had her face turned to the side and she was easily breathing as I slipped down the stairs. "Dude, I'm fine," Troy was drunk as I could hear it in his voice. "Yea okay bud, you might have been fine about 5 cocktails ago."

My arms crossed over my chest as Cody pushed Troy onto the couch and I walked over as Cody looked up at me. "After he downed two shots and told the guys he was getting drunk I knew I had to stop drinking. So…" I nodded as Troy sat up, "Brie," he said reaching for me. "Hi," I said taking his hand but he pulled me down onto his lap.

"I've missed you," he breathed and I could smell the alcohol coming from all of his pores. "We can definitely talk when you are sober babe," I kissed his forehead and Troy groaned, "I don't want to be sober."

I pushed him back onto the couch as I looked at him with concern. "We'll talk in the morning." I told him as I stood up but Troy shook his head and pulled me back, "Don't leave me Gabs," Cody and I exchanged a glance as Troy closed his eyes. "Please,"

My eyes watched him as my heart broke a little bit for him, "Cody, can you go put Addy on her back in the crib? She's currently laying on my bed but it looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while." Cody nodded as he bounced up the stairs while I sat on the edge of the couch. "I'm not leaving you Troy,"

He inhaled and his eyes opened with a gray blank stare towards me as I could see tears filling behind his eyes. "I have dreams that you are going to leave me and I have dreams that I'm not going to do anything well enough anymore to impress you."

He talked slowly afraid of the wrong words coming out of his mouth and he reached up to rub his forehead, "You'll always do enough for me Troy,"

"Will I?" he asked and I nodded as Cody bounced back down the stairs, "Addy woke back up during the transition and rolled right back to her stomach." I sighed as I looked at Troy as he was battling sleep. "Babe, I'm going to go sleep in our room with the girls."

"No, Gabs," he was getting irrational and I squeezed his hand tightly, "I'll lay here with you," I whispered as I laid down next to him on the couch and he pulled me to him as I tried to not let tears fill my eyes at how upset he was over this. "Everything is going to be okay Troy,"

I shared another look with Cody and he nodded his head in understanding that we would talk tomorrow morning. He went to his room and I stroked Troy's arm until I knew he was asleep. Once he was asleep I slipped from his grasp while I kissed his forehead. My fingers gazed through his hair, I noticed that he didn't wear a hat tonight causing my stomach to flip flop.

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 30_ _th_ _, 2025_

I nursed my coffee slowly after little sleep last night between being worried about Addy who was trying so hard to sleep on her stomach and Troy who was needy as hell all night. He ended up in the bed next to me after puking at one point and then falling back asleep with exhaustion forming in his body. There was no way he was going to be able to pitch today.

Yet, he would.

"Alright, spill," I looked up at Cody who entered the kitchen with a tired look behind his eyes from getting a lack of sleep through the night. We all bared the same look between each other and I sighed, "He's done it all." I said simply, "What does he have to achieve?" I asked looking up at him and Cody quickly formed an O on his lips and sighed, "His baseball mid-life crisis."

"Something like that," I said, "I think he is losing his focus on why he actually plays baseball. I think he is pushing back on his offer with the Royals and to actually test free agency next year." Cody looked at me with surprise, "He's scared." I said quietly. "He has always been striving for _something_. Now, he has a ring, he has too many CY Young awards, he has a World Series MVP, he has almost everything he could want. Of course he can strive to break records but he isn't about himself."

"Troy doesn't know what he is working towards anymore as an individual. He has achieved all of his goals that he set for himself besides the records that he might want to break." Cody summed it up and I rubbed my forehead. "He came back from an injury even and tested his want to be a part of the baseball world with a grueling injury." Cody poured himself a cup of coffee, he stirred in milk and sugar before glancing up at me.

"What was the thing about you leaving him? Are you guys fighting again?" I shook my head, "No, not at all. I wasn't sure myself where it came from. I think he believes that if he screws up in the baseball world that I won't be there for him. That I am only in this because he is a baseball player."

"Which is ridiculous," Cody suggested and I nodded in agreement, "He was drunk. I'm sure he was making shit up." I tried to wave it off but deep down I had my own concerns about everything. "Do you think he's going to play today?" Cody asked, I looked up at him as if he were joking with me and he held his hands up, "Honest question,"

"It's Troy, he may be questioning everything right now but he is still going to play. Wouldn't be the first time he has pitched hungover." He laughed and nodded his head, "Yea, this is true." I put down my coffee as I sighed, "I'm going to check on all four of my kids." Cody smiled, "Logan is out cold, I checked on her and Ben when I came in here." I thanked him as I went to the bedroom to see Troy had moved and appeared to be in a form alertness.

I crawled up next to him as he sighed, I played with his hands as neither of us said anything. "I said shit last night didn't I," I didn't reply which was just enough of an answer for him. "Fuck, I'm sorry if it was anything awful."

"You were upset," I clarified, "Mumbling about how you didn't want me to leave. You were on the couch and I was helping Cody get you situated and you were not happy when I was going to go back to bed and tend to the girls." He buried his nose into the back of my neck as sober Troy began to talk to help clarify anything that his drunken state said last night. "I'm scared that I am losing my passion for the only thing that I have had a passion for so long. I am scared that I will never be good enough. I am just scared Gabs, I want to do everything to impress and make you happy." I twisted over and I faced him as I let my hand run down his jaw.

"Troy, you will always do right by me and I will always be there for you. I don't care if you are a clown, a business man, or a baseball player. You are my life. I love _you_." His grey eyes looked at me and I needed him to hear every single word I was about to say to him. "You are the most important person in my life, right next to our three girls, and if you aren't happy in this world than I am going to move mountains to make you happy." He reached for my hand silently, "You are freaking out right now and I wish I knew what to do to help you."

"I wish I knew how to help myself right now." He whispered staring at the ceiling while his fingers brushed over mine. "I wish I knew what the hell I was doing. I thought this trip would remind of everything that I have done and everything that I love about this game but it has just reminded me how much _work_ I have put it in and how much sleep I lost in this gym and is it worth it? Has this journey been worth it? Am I _happy_?"

My eyes grew concerned because he wanted this trip to be a full reminder of his love for the game. "C'mon," I said quietly, I pushed off the bed, "Where we going?" I stood up and slid on my Nike tennis shoes. "You'll see, come on,"

* * *

I pulled up to the high school fields and Troy exhaled next to me as I slid open the door, "I know the high school team was never where you put your hardest work in. This was your fun team and where you could easily succeed along the way because it never challenged you." I said and Troy went to object as I pushed the door open instead. "Listen, Elite got you to the MLB. You focused with East but you never were as intense as you were with Elite. You never played the top teams because you were the top team. You weren't challenged."

Troy couldn't disagree on that front as he got out of the car. I stuck my hands in my pocket as I went around to stand on the field, I went to the pitcher's mound and I smiled, "The first time you kissed me," I said and a hint of humor gleamed in his eyes. "You were pissed at me." He said, I nodded my head, "I thought you were trying to ruin a perfect friendship."

"This is where it all started," Troy said reaching for my hand, "Because even when I doubt my baseball career and everything going on with that, I don't ever, not for one second, regret or think that my time with you is unhappy or something I wish I could change. You are the light to my life, you are what keeps me going somedays."

I reached forward to rub his chin and I kissed him, "You're amazing Troy, never, never doubt that." He grabbed my arm and he inhaled deeply as if he was trying to gain control of absolutely everything he was feeling deep down. "I am trying so hard to do everything correctly and to do everything right," he paused to grasp his thoughts, "And I try to be perfect all the time." I nodded kissing his hand that I still had a tight hold of. "Troy, remember what I said in our spot, I want you to have fun for once. Stop worrying about every little thing and just have fun. Work hard and have fun,"

He nuzzled his nose into my temple while dropping a kiss onto my hair. "I'd be lost in this world without you." I smiled as I tilted back and I looked at the sun shining overhead. "Just remember where you came from Troy and remember how hard you have worked. You deserve a little bit of fun in your life."

* * *

 **Hello my friends – I hope you can forgive me about my lack of writing. College is kicking my ass and I have such little time to actually write. I am trying to fit it in here and there but it definitely isn't my top priority. I am really hoping to get Rescue started and up in the next couple of weeks. I promise I will keep going! I will not leave a story unfinished!**

 **Thank you for the patience! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Turks & Caicos

Chapter 16 – Turks & Caicos

 _Monday, January 5_ _th_ _, 2026_

"But I don't want you to leave," Logan pouted as I finished packing my suitcase, my eyes leveled with her and I reached across to kiss her forehead, "Sorry Logi bear," she crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes looked at me with that same blue that Troy held.

"Why don't I get to go with you and daddy?" she asked and I sighed, "Because your daddy and I need some alone time," I told her, she looked at me, "Why do you need alone time?" she asked me and I sighed, "Because baby girl, your daddy and I just need some time together. We will be back very soon." She laid back on my bed when Troy walked into the room carrying laundry, "Daddy, I want to go with you."

Troy laughed and shook his head, "Sorry baby girl, mommy and daddy need some alone time. You are going to stay with Uncle Cody and your sisters are going to be with Papi," she turned on to her stomach and Troy shared a look with me. "What kind of present do you want us to bring back?" I asked her, she popped up this time and Troy smirked, "You are going to bring back a present?" I nodded and she grinned with a big smile.

"Okay," she hopped up and wrapped her arms around Troy, he closed his eyes while pulling her close because these past couple of weeks were rough on Troy. He has been contemplating too much and probably trying to do too much. He has been spending ample amount of time with the girls though and I knew how happy that made him. "C'mon, let's go turn on a TV show before bed time." Troy carried her out of the room while I peeked in over at the twin girls who were both passed out.

Troy came back into the room and he cracked the door while he reached over for me, "I cannot wait until we are on a beach and I have you confined in a room with just me and you." Goosebumps traveled down my body and I closed my eyes. "And I cannot wait until I get to cuddle on the plane with you without a toddler between us." My lips jerked up in a smile as I tilted my head back to look at him, "Are you talking dirty Mr. Bolton," he smirked and shrugged his shoulders while kissing me softly.

The door burst open two seconds later though with Logan holding onto her pink Dexcom and shoving it towards Troy. I could hear it vibrate in his hand and I knew the sound too well that she had a low blood sugar. "C'mon," Troy said stirring her towards her bedroom. The drill anymore with Logan was to check her insulin pump for any "accident" doses that we didn't do and to treat her blood sugar in her room. It was lessening that problem but it was rough on all of us to have to stop to do that constantly but it worked.

I sat down on the bed when my phone vibrated against my leg, I picked it up and pressed it against my ear, "Hello?"

"Gabs!" Dylan's voice from the other end caused me to smile with familiarity, "Dylan, how are you?" I asked laying back on the bed, "Good, I am coming to KC for a couple of weeks and I was hoping to see you sometime. I want to get dinner and hold those beautiful girls!" My head turned to look at them again and I smiled staring at them. "When do you leave?" I asked him as I played with the hair, "Two weeks," he mentioned and I nodded, "Good. Troy and I are leaving tomorrow for Turks and Caicos."

"What the fuck, I want to go with _you."_ I smiled and shook my head, "Sorry buddy, just T and I. We definitely ready for some time alone. Between the world series and then the babies and Logan it has been constant lack of attention for either of us. We are both ready for some time with each other." Dylan laughed from the other end, "I get it. How is Troy handling post World Series?" I sighed wishing I had a fast answer for him but I didn't.

"He's going through a rut." I answered, Dylan laughed from the other side, "Troy Bolton in a rut? Explain." He said with another laugh, "He doesn't know what he wants to do anymore. I mean…he has done absolutely everything that he can achieve that he wanted to achieve. He doesn't know what is next and there is a lack of motivation. He is thinking about leaving Kansas City." The line went dead on the other side and then a laugh.

"You're pulling my leg,"

"I wish." I answered with a sigh, "I really wish." I answered listening for Troy to come back. "Gabi, he was supposed to be that Royal for life. He was the guy for that and what are you going to do? What about the girls?" I stared at the swirling ceiling fan and I sighed, "Cody, trust me, I wish I had answers here. I would have to finish out my contract leaving the girls here with me and the families we have here. I am hoping that if he moves teams it will rejuvenate him to help another club or I don't know. I really wish I had an answer."

"Is he going to stay with the team this year?"

"His contract says so. He won't uproot in the middle of the year either. I think he'll play this year out and test free agency."

"His last big contract."

"I think that scares him a little bit." I answered honestly, "I think he is scared that he can see the end of this and he doesn't want to see the end of this road yet. He isn't ready for that and I think it is scaring him. He wants to have a potentially big future and to be the young kid again." Dylan sighed from the other end of the phone, "Yet, he is the ace of a program and is the veteran."

"Yea," I said quietly as I heard a squeak from the bassinet next to the bed and I sat up to see Adalyn scrunching her face ready to release a cry to wake up her resting sister. "D, I have to go. I have a little girl who is about to wake up her sister." Dylan laughed, "Good luck G, we'll talk more about this later." I agreed and quickly hung up to grab Adalyn as she released her squeaks. I rocked her gently while kissing on her face continuously.

She finally smiled and I smiled back at her, "Oh Adalyn," I whispered as I stood up straight as she snuggled into my chest with happiness. They were finally beginning to put on their weight and I was happy. They were now only waking up twice a night. Once at two in the morning and again around five or six, which was helpful with getting up with Logan. They would normally sleep until nine or so before getting up.

Troy came back with Logan wrapped around his waist and he had a defeated look on his face. "It isn't budging." I patted the spot next to me and Troy put Logan down onto the spot next to me. She looked at Addy and pouted because she wanted to sit on my lap. I shook my head but she then began to whine while Addy began to whine as well no longer happy with the situation. Troy reached over for Addy as it was apparently my turn to deal with the blood sugars.

We switched kids and Logan happily curled in my lap as I gave her another juice box and then turned on a TV show. "Mommy, can I cuddle with you and daddy since you are leaving tomorrow?" she asked and Troy tossed his head back gently trying to suspense a groan. Lately, Logan was turning into a tosser and liked to move a lot in her sleep. Sleeping with her wasn't the best but we were both weak on certain nights.

Tonight was my night to be weak.

"Of course Lo,"

The groan slipped between his lips and I reached over to rub his shoulder gently. Logan grinned with happiness as she tugged on her blanket that she conveniently brought with her and I shut off my lamp on my side. "She isn't asleep yet Gabs,"

"She shouldn't be hungry. They both just ate about forty-five minutes ago." Troy nodded as I snuggled up with Logan as we checked her blood sugar once more and it was a much better number than it was earlier. We both laid together while Troy flipped through the TV channels to something Logan would fall asleep too. He couldn't even turn on SportsCenter because she would be too entertained with watching that as well.

He turned on an old show that we used to watch together when we were dating and he would want me to go to sleep. I smiled tilting my head back to look at him and he winked because it worked on me every single time without fail and hopefully that trait was easily passed along. "How many times have we watched this show?" I asked him quietly after actually watching for a few minutes. Troy laughed, "Any time you stayed with me." I shot him a look and he laughed, "Gabs, when we were together, especially when you were in college, if we were up just talking, I would find this show and turn it on. It seriously wouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he laughed, "All the time. I think _I_ haveseen _every_ single episode more than once. I can quote this show." I smiled up at him and then I laughed, "I absolutely loved when you just wanted to talk to me but you also were always in desperate need for sleep so that's what I would do. Once I knew you had gotten most of your talking out, I turned on this and bam, you would sleep for at least a little while."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked him and Troy reached down and brushed his finger through my hair, "Because, the show came on the same time every single night. I would watch the two episodes while getting to hold you while you slept and got my time with you even if you were sleeping. I knew you were resting for the first time in a while and that I was getting to be with you." I wanted to pull him down into a kiss frantically but there was a four-month old and a toddler separating us.

"Should've said no," he responded and I smiled shaking my head as I glanced down at Logan, "I guess the trait is passed on." I said and Troy looked over at Logan with a small smile, "Always works like a charm."

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 6_ _th_ _, 2026_

"I could get used to this," I said tilting back to tip my wine glass back as we were sitting first class all the way down south. Troy laughed while reaching down to rub my leg, "Oh baby, I wish we could do this all the time." I smiled while kissing on him as I thought back to this morning. There might have been more tears shed by me than all three of the girls combined when having to say good-bye for a couple of days.

They were all content and happy as we left though and it made it only slightly easier to board a plane. Then Troy bought wine.

And I was sold for at least twenty-four hours.

He kissed my temple softly and I breathed as I took another drink. "What should we do first when we land?" I asked him and Troy let a smile press on his face, and then his lips found to above my ear, "I have plenty of ideas but none of them are appropriate to talk about with children around." I laughed as I looked down the aisle to see minimal children around as I pulled him into a kiss. He pulled a blanket up closer to our faces to hide us as he advanced the kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered pulling away, I unbuckled my seatbelt as I got closer to him because I only wanted to be close to him for the next five days. He was going to hate me by the time Saturday rolled around. "You're going to hate me by Saturday," Troy smirked shaking his head, "Not a chance." I snuggled up to him like I was Logan and he wrapped his big strong arms around me. "I cannot wait until I get to spend the next five days with just you."

"I kinda already miss my girls." I told him quietly, Troy rubbed my back, "How much?" he asked, "Not enough to go home yet," He kissed the top of my head and he tilted his head back while he exhaled. "This is going to be the only time I allow us talk about baseball this entire trip." I twisted to look at him because I felt a semiserious conversation coming from him. "Okay," my voice slipped out and Troy looked at me, "Spring Training…what are you going to do?" he asked me. I quickly realized a lot of these questions were going to be centered around me and the kids.

Fair enough. I think Troy was sick of talking about him and baseball.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Joel about the spring schedule." Troy nodded his head and he looked out the window where you could mostly only see the ocean blue below. "I was thinking that you and the girls could just stay in Kansas City. No reason to come down," I felt my jaw drop slightly and I turned in my chair to fully face him. "Excuse me?" I asked and he looked at me with a serious look in his eyes that caused my heart to sink.

"I just don't see a need to drag the girls to Arizona for a weekend."

"We wouldn't stay for a weekend," I protested, "I thought we were done with the separation shit Troy, I left that behind in college." I told him and I then crossed my arms over my chest turning away from him. He sighed and pulled me back against him while kissing the top of my head. "I didn't mean it like that Brie, I just…" he didn't say anything, "It's for two months. We have done much worse."

"And yea I vowed to never do anything like it again. Logan will be crushed without you around. Do you know how hard last year was? How do you think this year is going to go with being older, and with her twin sisters? You are her favorite person Troy, absolutely favorite person." Troy rubbed my shoulder while I exhaled pulling away from him. "She still has a week-long spring break Troy,"

"I just feel bad that you have to do that trip by yourself with three kids."

"I'll drag Cody along if that makes you feel better." Troy leaned back in his chair, "I miss the days where we would pack up the house, ship it down to Arizona, and we would spend all winter basking in the sun." I picked up his hand, "Troy, I wish I could make that happen again. I wish that I could pull Logan out of school for eight weeks and just spend it in Arizona by the pool."

"No, I miss our time together in Arizona. We were away from family and it was just us."

I felt the panic rise in my chest as I looked up at him, "Do you regret," he saw it in my eyes and he started shaking his head. "Absolutely not Gabi, I love each of those three girls like nobody's business. I love each of them so much that it hurts, I am just saying that I miss those eight weeks with you. Those are some of my most favorite memories between us." He exhaled and then he smiled softly, "But you're right. Maybe spring break will be good."

"You can't ban me from coming to see you Troy. We have done eight weeks apart before and I don't enjoy them. Ever." He laced my fingers with his and nodded, "Okay," and I sighed, "The biggest obstacle we have is April and May." Troy laughed and nodded, "Yea, that'll be fun. How do you think Joel will take that you aren't going to travel the first half?" I laughed and turned to look at Troy, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I thought,"

"You thought wrong."

Troy didn't say anything for a moment and then he nodded his head, "Okay, what is your plan then?" he asked me and I stared out the window, "I figured she could trade between our parents. It will only be two months."

"And September." Troy added and I nodded as I felt tears well in my eyes, "She can be with us on the weekends," I added and Troy could hear the tears as he pulled me close to him, "Babe, don't get upset over this. This was a bad conversation to start out trip." He kissed my temple, "But this is our only time to talk," I protested towards him, "This will be the only time we have with each other to talk and I get it. I don't want to do it when I can see the beach."

He breathed and nodded, "I told you Troy, I wanted to be a mother and to work. I wanted to do both."

"Gabs, it would be easier if we both didn't have time consuming jobs." I looked at him and he looked at me because one of us was going to have to give something. "It's not going to be me Troy, you play every five days."

"And I am the leader in the locker room." We stared at each other because I thought we had this decided already. "I don't see why we can't just let her stay with her grandparents Troy, it's not like it is forever and for weeks at a time. It's at a max ten days and we can pay the other nanny to fly her to our destination or we can pay for your dad to fly up for a weekend with her Troy. I just…we both don't want to lose our jobs; we want our children as well."

Troy rubbed his forehead and I pulled out our schedule to look at when Logan would have to be with somebody else. I counted them out for a total of 15 days for the months of April and May. September would have a total of ten days that would cause separation between our families. I looked at him and showed him the total numbers and he sighed nodding his head, "Okay,"

"I know you don't like it Troy but she has to go to school and we both want our jobs to continue. The little girls will travel with us just like Logan got to experience. They are still too long to be separated from us for that long." Troy just nodded and I grabbed his hand, "We have the two nannies so one will travel with us and one will stay with Logan when our parents need help or if they travel with Logan on the weekends. We'll ask how they want to handle that."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry if this wasn't the start of this trip you wanted," I told him and he smiled softly, "You know what, the conversation is over with. We have it settled for how this season will unfold and now I can focus on you. Just you." He pulled me in for a kiss and I just breathed into him because he was right: we could focus on us and only us.

* * *

Troy twisted in the sheets that we had already broken in and he kissed below my neck as he was right. He had many ideas of what to do when we landed and none of them included the outdoors. We were behind in this aspect of our lives and I never thought that would happen between Troy and I.

My fingers ran through his hair and he pulled back to look at me with admiring eyes. His thumb reached up to trace my jaw and he kissed me gently, "Do you want to go look at the beach?" he asked me, I turned my head to the open curtain and I could see the bluer than blue water and the white beaches. "Nah, I can see it." I then pulled him back down on top of me and he laughed into the kiss. "Have I deprived you?"

"Have you? No. Have our kids? Absolutely." Troy laughed turning himself onto his back and I snuggled into his side because I was perfectly content to do this for the rest of the day. I would eventually get up to prop open the window to listen to the roar of the waves from our bed. Tomorrow I wanted to lay on the beach but today I wanted to lay with my husband. I breathed in and he picked up something next to me as he browsed it.

"Do you want room service?" he asked me after a moment and I snatched the menu away from him, "What were you thinking?" I asked him, I knew he started his diet recently to help trim off any holiday weight he probably gained from the enormous amounts of food. "I was thinking a turkey sandwich for myself, what were you thinking?" his fingers gazed down my belly and I tried to concentrate on the words but Troy made it so difficult.

"Grilled cheese?"

"Don't you get sick of those at home?" I closed my eyes as his fingers kept moving south and I reached for his hand, "I can't think with your hands right there." Troy laughed while taking the menu back from me, "I figured you would go for the French fries,"

"Did you want me to get French fries?" Troy stayed silent while I tilted my head back to look at him and he was trying not to break out in a smile. I laughed sitting up grabbing the menu back one more time as I decided on what I wanted to eat. I then stood up pulling on Troy's t-shirt and he watched me, "What are you doing?"

"Ordering dinner," Troy raised an eyebrow, "What are you ordering?"

I smirked, "You'll see."

I went into the kitchen area where I had called already to pre-stock our fridge with Troy friendly food. I pulled it all out but I also pulled out the bottle of vodka from the back as I made each of us a mixed drink while preparing food. I prepared our dessert and then I took in our drinks plus the appetizer. Troy looked up from his phone and he smiled, "Where did you get this?" he asked me, I smiled, "I had them get us food before we got down here." I told him and I handed him the drink.

Troy took a sip and he closed his eyes to the familiar burn, "This is good,"

"Thanks," Troy reached over for some food and I crossed my legs while getting comfortable facing him. "So tomorrow beach day?"

"Please," I requested, Troy nodded, "Do you want a massage tomorrow?" I hesitated because beach day, "But,"

"On the beach?" Troy finished and I think I glowed with happiness, "Absolutely." I agreed and Troy smiled tracing his thumb over my face. His eyes were stuck on mine and he exhaled with the room slowing down between us. I turned to lean against him while his arms wrapped around my shoulders to pull me closer. "When is the last time we have had this much silence?" I asked him and Troy laughed, "I don't know Brie, I should be able to tell you."

My finger ran down his hand and I smiled thinking about our time together and how we had very little but the reasons to why we didn't have very much time was so worth it. He kissed my temple while we finished the food that I had brought in and I then got up to go grab more food. There was a sense of content between us and I just wanted to keep it there but I knew it was going to end soon. Troy was going to go stir crazy before the night was over.

"Brie?" I heard my name and I turned to look at him and he gave me one of those devil smiles, "Yes?"

He blinked and a beat passed between the room as he considered his words carefully, both of us naked in front of each other, "Do you want to try for another kid?" the words snapped between us and I felt a bubble of laughter escape from my mouth, "Right now?" I asked him as I walked closer to him and he nodded, "Yea, why not?" he asked as I got within his distance, his fingers grabbed my hips and I looked at him with seriousness.

"Troy, we have four month old twins at home and a daughter who still isn't too big on this whole sibling thing." I reminded him, "So? I just want to have so many kids with you Gabs, every time I look at you I want more and more." I felt my heart flutter with that statement and then a little piece broke because…what if?

"Troy," I hesitated and he tilted his head back to look at me with those big blue eyes. "If we tried right now, it would be what October? November?" I shook my head at this statement of craziness coming from his mouth. "Troy, it would be October. The beginning of October at that. What if you went to the playoffs again?" Troy considered it and then he just shrugged his shoulders, "Brie, we would figure it out. We always do. We always figure it out."

He had me on the fence about this subject because I did want more kids but right now? I wanted to work. I needed to work to keep my sanity and what if we had twins again? I couldn't do another round of twins which would be highly unlikely. Troy pulled me into his body and he kissed my shoulder, "I know you keep thinking about every single what if Gabi but let's just do it. Let's just try and have another baby."

"Troy, you have two at home." I corrected as my guard and sanity was going up, "I don't know if I want to spend another baseball season pregnant."

His eyes fell to my belly and he smiled, "By the time you have the next baby the girls will be one,"

"Yes, and driving me up a wall."

"What if it takes a while?" Troy questioned, I looked at Troy and I just shook my head. "No." I finally answered and he sighed, "Gabs, let's just go unprotected for this vacation. What are the odds it actually happens?" I looked at him and he was playing against all my weaknesses right now. "Troy, we are talking about an October baby." I reminded him carefully and he just nodded his head, "I know." He answered, "We'd have _four_ kids under the age of six."

"Okay," he answered, but I already felt exhausted at the minor thought of being pregnant again with another baby while breastfeeding two other babies and them still waking up in the middle of the night. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, "I feel like I need a nap thinking about this," I whispered and he laughed hugging me to his body, "I just keep thinking that we aren't getting any younger Gabs, I'll be 32 this summer."

"And?" I questioned, he laughed, "We're just getting older Brie, we already have a hard time getting pregnant as is, and then the other factor," I knew what he was talking about and it made my stomach shrink with worry that all of those feelings would come back again. "What if we have to go through that again Troy? That will destroy me." His lips touched my neck and he breathed against me, "I told myself if you had one more miscarriage we were done." He whispered, "I can never watch you go through that pain again but I was going to give us one more chance."

"What if my body isn't ready?" I replied and Troy shrugged his shoulders gently, "Brie, women conceive babies almost six weeks after giving birth. We waited four months." I shook my head looking at him again and I looked into those blue eyes because we were about to agree to try for another baby during this vacation where we planned to really only ever have sex during the whole trip. Then he told me if it ended badly, miscarriage, that this would be our last time trying for a baby and that hurt a little bit too.

"You just want a boy," I reminded him and Troy smirked and nodded, "What if I do? I also want to be young enough to be able to play with him."

"You want him to remember you in this don't you," Troy finally just nodded his head, "Yes," he answered and I looked at him because it was understandable. Troy wanted all of his kids to remember this and it was going to be hard with Addy and Mac let alone a child we might have in three years. I leaned up and I kissed him softly and then a little harder as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Okay," I answered and Troy tilted back to look at me with surprise written all over his face.

"Okay?" he asked and I nodded my head, "Okay."

* * *

 _Thursday, January 8_ _th_ _, 2026_

My feet were curled underneath of me as I watched the waves from our balcony roll as the sun was coming up onto the island. I took a sip of my coffee as I was _sore_. Troy wasn't joking when he wanted to try for a baby and we took about every opportunity we could get to try for one. I had no idea if I was even ovulating right now and I didn't even want to look. I was just going to let this happen and if it happened, it happened. If it didn't…it didn't and we would try later.

Troy was sound asleep in the bed behind me in the room while I contemplated adding a fourth child to this mix that we have right now. I wouldn't be mad; I would be so happy to be gifted another baby but I just wasn't sure if the time was right.

Was the time ever right though?

No. It wasn't and Troy was right. We were not getting any younger and I didn't want to further my high-risk pregnancies than I already have with multiple miscarriages. I would be done broadcasting by the time my due date would roll around so it wouldn't affect my side of work again like the twins did. It would hinder my last month of travel though, I turned to look back at Troy and he was on his stomach with his head buried underneath the pillows.

I took another sip of my coffee and let out a long breath. We would be the first family to venture into the number four category for any of the families in our group. I rested my hand on my stomach because I truly didn't mind being pregnant, I actually enjoyed the feeling minus the exhaustion and morning sickness. I took another drink of the coffee as yesterday we spent all day in the sun with massages and too much alcohol which led to a night full of baby.

Once he fell asleep, I could not. I ended up pumping and dumping all of my glorious breastmilk and vowing to not drink today to store my breastmilk for a day. I needed a day of hydration anyways. I looked to see what time it was back home and it was still too early to call but I missed my girls. I scrolled through pictures on my cell phone of all three of them and their little smiles. My heart ached for them just a little bit and I knew it would be a welcome home for all them. I knew I was going alcohol free the last twenty-four hours so I could quickly start breastfeeding the littles again.

I then spotted a picture with all three girls on a plane with the baseball team. My gut wrenched with the thoughts of four of them in the summer and how impossible it was going to be for this to actually happen.

I couldn't imagine dragging three kids across the country to travel and I knew our time on the plane was going to be ending because we couldn't do that. I inhaled thinking about how much our lives were going to change if this actually happened and I just needed to let it happen. Troy needed this right now. Something to motivate him a little bit and another mouth to feed will definitely do that. I got up from my spot to see Troy looking at his cell phone.

He turned to look at me and he smiled, "Come here," he requested as he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and set my coffee down on his night stand as I sat on his chest before rolling to cuddle with him. "How do you feel?" he asked kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes smiling because he acted like I couldn't handle that. "Sore, but a good sore," I replied and he kissed me softly and I pushed him back slightly.

"I'm good for right now," I told him and he looked at me as I laced my fingers with his. "Right now, I want you to hold me and then I want to go get breakfast downstairs before we go explore for a little while." Troy slipped into the bed further pulling me with him and he nodded, "Yes ma'am,"

"What if it is a boy?" I asked him and Troy smiled, "I will yell with excitement."

"Can we keep it a surprise?" I asked him, Troy looked down at me and he raised an eyebrow, "If we get pregnant and we make it that far, can we just keep it a complete surprise from everybody?" I asked and Troy hesitated but I just looked at him as he was trying to find the words. "What about the baseball nursery we would do and," I put my hand on his chest, "One, back up, the twins would still be in there anyways. They will be too young to move downstairs."

"So that baby would stay in our room,"

"Until I feel comfortable moving the twins downstairs."

He exhaled and nodded his head, "Okay."

"Then we can do the nursery for whatever we have but I want to keep it a surprise."

Troy just nodded his head, "If it happens,"

"Good." I answered and Troy kissed my cheek while we just laid in bed together listening to the waves. The only way this could get any better is if there were three little girls laying with us. Troy brushed his fingers through my hair and he kissed the top of my head gently, "I know you are thinking we're crazy," Troy told me and I laughed, "Just a little bit,"

"I think it'll be fun."

"I know it will Troy," he raised an eyebrow as I looked at him, "Anything we do together is fun," I responded and Troy smiled turning me onto my back before kissing me slowly, "We'll go slow," he responded and once his lips touched mine I knew I wouldn't say no.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes watched Gabi wade into the water with her shoulders relaxed and she looked like she was getting rest. I knew I sprung the whole baby thing on her but in the moment, and right now, it's exactly what I need. I feel bad that the burden is on her with carrying the baby and having to deliver the baby but I also knew that she loved every minute of the whole process. I sighed thinking of having four kids under the age of six and the lack of sleep but the amount of reward.

She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and exhaled, I could see how much she was missing all of her girls at home. I also knew the strain this was going to put on our family with the amount of travel we would be doing with three kids young the age of 1. We were going to be traveling with three kids and I wondered how we were both going to keep our jobs. I wanted to ask her to just be with the kids for a while but I knew my head would come flying off if I asked such a question.

She loved to work and that is probably something that kept her sane but we had to find a way to reduce her time on air for just a while. I took another drink of the drink the bartender gave me as I glanced up at her. We were both going through the logistics of this and who knows if it will actually happen.

Gabi came back over and sat down on my lap stealing a drink from my bottle, mostly wanting a taste since she wanted to save her breastmilk today. "How long are you planning on feeding the girls?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders, "Until they don't want too anymore." I looked at her like she was a little bit crazy but she smiled a vibrant smile towards me. "I don't know how long that will be. I am not going to make them stop though."

"Please tell me there is a cutoff age,"

"18 months," she responded and I exhaled with a laugh, "Good. I didn't want me four-year-old," she laughed shaking her head, "If we get pregnant though…" she shook her head, "I have talked to plenty of women who have been pregnant while breastfeeding and then breastfeed both kids afterwards." I felt my face change with shock and she laughed, "It's possible. I'll hate you for a little bit though." I smiled pressing my face into her neck.

"I love you." I told her and she rubbed my shoulder, "I know you do Troy, I love you more though." I tilted my head back to look at her when she kissed me, "You ready to go home to our girls?" I asked her and she laughed nodding her head, "Yea but I love my time with you."

"So do I, only two more days." She snuggled up with me while I just rubbed her back keeping her close to me as we both soaked up the much needed sun. I was beginning to sweat though as I lifted her up from our spot and she laughed, "What are you doing?" she asked me and I didn't say anything as I walked towards the ocean. She laughed trying to get away from me while I kept a tight hold on her body. She continued to laugh and squirm until I hit the ocean and she then squealed.

I started to laugh as I waded further into the water until she was completely wet after a high wave got us both. I let her go and she smiled kissing me softly while she wrapped her legs around my torso to bring me in close. "I love you T," her words were soft and her fingers gazed through my wet hair while I just looked at her with the happiness that gleamed in her eyes. "You are my daily motivation Gabs," she looked at me and she pulled her salty hand out of the crystal blue water, "I'll always be here for you Troy,"

She gave me a smile and I just held her close to me while the waves moved us along through the water. Fish brushed against us and we stepped on seaweed along the way. She tilted her head back to look at the sky and we both knew a storm was coming later today. The clouds were turning colors in the distance and I knew we should probably get another drink at the pool bar before heading back to the room.

"C'mon," I said tugging her gently, she didn't resist and we waded back to the beach. The water was so crystal clear and I could only think of Logan and how much fun she would have had with the waves and the water. The girl was a fish and I couldn't wait for the day that we could sign her up for swimming classes because that was her favorite thing. Tomorrow we were going snorkeling in the deeper waters to explore the different creatures.

Gabi hit the ground and we walked to the bar as if she read my thoughts. She ordered a water and some food while I ordered another drink. She watched me carefully as I reached for the drink the bartender poured and she gave me a look in her eyes and I laughed, "You aren't being very good today." She giggled, "I know, but I just want a sip."

"Fine, a sip." I told her and I gave her the glass. She happily took it while she took more than a sip before handing it back. I smirked shaking my head and she gave me one of those smiles that made me happy. "I love you," I told her and that smile got bigger. If those words always made her smile like that I would never stop saying them. It would be the only word out of my mouth and I would be the happiest man alive.

She reached in for a kiss, "Do you want to go back to our room?" I smirked and nodded my head. "Absolutely."

* * *

 _Saturday, January 11_ _th_ _, 2026_

Gabi's POV

We lounged in the airport together as our sun-kissed, sex filled bodied were refreshed and ready to return before the grind of baseball season started all over again. Troy was going to be on the caravan for a week and then we had Fan Fest to contend with.

I sighed thinking about the upcoming weeks in our lives but the separation during Spring Training was the hardest for me to think about. I reached for his hand and he looked at me, "I hate the thought about Spring Training." I told him and he looked at me, "I know you know when I report," I didn't look at him because it was two days before my birthday and I knew he knew I knew. He pulled me up gently into his lap while he kissed my temple gently.

"You need to go tell your parents they picked an awful time to have a child." I laughed which caused Troy to smile. "You going to tell your little girls that one day?" Troy laughed shaking his head, "Absolutely not."

I smiled kissing his chin and I sighed, "I guess I will just have to celebrate with three little girls," he squeezed my arm, "They will love you for it too." Troy and I sat quietly with each other while we watched planes land and go quietly while we waited for our own. When we got home later this afternoon we would quickly be reunited with all of our girls for a quiet evening at home playing and getting to cuddle with them.

"Once we leave here the magic bubble is going to be gone." I smiled, "I'll be okay until next winter of course. I think this is good for us." Troy agreed with a smile, "Where would you like to venture to next semester?" he asked me and I shrugged my shoulders, "We have endless opportunities Mr. Bolton,"

"That we do Mrs. Bolton, I was thinking next year though maybe we could take Lo somewhere?"

"Just Lo?"

"Well I don't know. I guess it depends on our family dynamics by then."

I smiled because we had both vowed to not talk about it again unless it happened. Our trying window was closed and that was that. It was either going to happen or it wasn't going to happen. We weren't going to stress about it and now we were focused on baseball and our girls. I breathed in his fresh scent and I played with his hand, "You are about to head into your first free agency year," I reminded him and he shrugged.

"It is what it is. I just want to see Brie,"

"I support all of your choices Troy, we are married and we have been through thick and thin together. I have nothing but respect for you. I love you." He exhaled and kissed my temple, "I love you Brie," I smiled pushing back against him and I saw our plane land at the gate that would be taking us home. "You ready to embrace the crazy life again?"

Troy smiled, "Yes, a million times over."

* * *

 **HELLO. I am not dead. I swear. Well I felt dead after finals but I am very much alive. I have been working so hard on this chapter to give it to you guys! Christmas break has begun and the first week was crazy busy with shopping, gift wrapping, and family but here is your Christmas present!**

 **Happy Holidays to all of my readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It wasn't very exciting but a glimpse back into the Bolton household. I am hoping to get a chapter of Rescue out to you guys. I might try and finish Rescue before I continue with this story. I have not yet decided but I hope everybody has a great holiday weekend!**

 **Much love!**

 **Jo**


	17. I Can See It

Chapter 17 – I Can See It

 _Sunday, February 15_ _th_ _, 2026_

"Mom,"

"Logan,"

"Can I have ice cream?"

"No, it's bath time,"

"But I want ice cream," she pouted and I looked up from feeding Makenli for the thousandth time that day, "Logan, you need to go get ready for your bath and then you need to get ready for bed. I do not think ice cream can fit into that schedule."

She stomped her foot, "I want ice cream!" I sighed because this had been a constant since Troy had left for Spring Training. "Sorry babe, no ice cream," I told her as I continued to look through recipes for dinner the next couple of nights. Once Makenli finally, _finally_ unlatched she squirmed in my arms wanting to go play with her sister on the floor. The babes were closing in on being six months old which completely terrified me.

How in the world could they already be six months old? My heart ached just thinking about it but my attention was soon brought back to my demanding six-year-old. Her hands were on her hips and I raised an eyebrow at the level of sassiness coming from her right now. "Go to the bathroom and start getting undressed." I stood up and put the girls in their swings while Logan began to whine some more.

"Logan Brielle," I said and she finally grunted and made her way to the bathroom. Adalyn coughed and I smoothed down her hair as I kissed on her face. She reached for my nose and I smiled down at her. "Do not become sassy like your sister, we can only have one of those, understood girls?"

Makenli cooed with happiness and I smiled at them before pushing off to go supervise Logan. I grabbed a towel and turned on the shower, "Listen up Logi, if you take your shower, go to bed after only two books and have a _good_ day at school you can have ice cream after school. We'll go to Sonic and get something okay?" she nodded her head and a small smile trudged over her face. "How many days until I get to see daddy?" she asked with a hint of sadness behind her voice.

"Before we go to bed we'll count again okay?" she nodded and I hugged her while kissing her temple, "I love you Logan,"

"I love you too mommy," I helped disconnect her pump and put Dex on the counter as she hopped in the shower. I turned to look in the mirror to only grimace in response. The bags under my eyes had grown twice in size since last week, my skin pale, and my hair going in ten different directions. I took a step back away from the mirror and released a sigh. Logan began to sing in the shower causing me to smile as I went to find her a pair of pajamas.

Once they were laid out on her bed I walked back upstairs to check on the twins who were both wide awake. I smiled down at them but quickly left them be so I didn't disrupt them. I went back to check on Logan who was sitting on the ground in her towel. She rubbed her eyes and coughed roughly, I sighed because she hadn't stopped coughing in a while. "C'mon babe," I picked her up and she snuggled against me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, "No sweet girl, you need to sleep in your big girl bed."

"I don't like being down here by myself mommy," I smiled stroking her cheek softly, "I know baby," I said leaning in to kiss her forehead. She changed into her clothes and then I brushed her hair and braided it. She crawled into her bed and I snuggled up next to her while we read a book together. Once she started to fall asleep I pushed off the bed and tucked her in. I took a picture of her and sent it to Troy. I smiled brushing her hair back as her comment got to me.

 _I don't like being down here by myself._ My stomach twisted because thinking about her down here by herself made me think about all the times she came up here. She has to be lonely. I sighed as I picked up toys along the way and dumped them into the toy box. I went back to the main floor as I glanced in on the twins. They were both awake so I got them both out and they were all sitting up on their own which was a big accomplishment.

They were developing right on pace and it was amazing to watch them grow together. I sat and watched them as I thought about the future and _what if_ I did get pregnant in the near future and we didn't want the baby in our room for that long? I tilted my head back because I didn't want to put the twin's downstairs when they were this young. Hell, I barely like Logan downstairs. I played with the girls for twenty minutes on the floor before picking them up to do our nightly routine.

I went up to their nursery and changed both of them into their jammies and fresh diapers. I then tried to determine which baby was more tired and to figure out who to nurse first. My eyes glanced at them in their matching footie pajamas causing me to smile looking at them. I put Adalyn on the floor to play with some toys while I picked Makenli to feed first. I rocked her back and forth in the rocker while she nursed. My eyes going from each detail in the room until my phone rang.

Troy's face popped up and I smiled, "Hey," I said answering the phone, "There's the voice I needed to hear." I could hear the stress in his voice and I frowned, "What's wrong babe?" he sighed, "I don't want to talk about me. I want to hear how your day went." I sighed thinking about my day which felt like groundhog's day. "I cannot wait until I go back to work." I told him up front which called him to chuckle. "I know babe, I know,"

"But besides that fun fact, I started my day at three in the morning with feeding Makenli, and then once I got her back to sleep her sister woke up wanting to eat, and then for some reason I had a six-year-old crawl into my bed at six, we laid there and watched cartoons because she couldn't sleep but fell back asleep around eight. Then of course Makenli was up and ready to eat again along with her sister and the day started after that. This is the first time I had sat down today and I'm nursing."

"I'm sorry babe, I wish I was there for you."

"It's okay, but I have something I do want to talk about with you."

"What would that be?" he asked and I looked down at Makenli who's eyes were beginning to close. "What are your thoughts on moving?" I heard silence and then a laugh from the other end of the phone, "What are you talking about? I thought you loved our house."

"I do love our house but do you know why Logan crawls into our bed all the time?"

"No," he answered, "She doesn't like being downstairs by herself." Troy didn't say anything, "and to be fair, I don't like her being downstairs by herself. She feels so far away from me and what if we were to have another kid sooner than later? They would be stuck in our room for almost a year before I felt comfortable enough for the twins to go downstairs."

"I don't know Brie, maybe we can talk about this next off-season." I shook my head, "No, I want to talk about this now." Troy laughed from the other end, "You are dead set on this,"

"Yes,"

"What if I don't stay with the Royals this year?"

"Kansas City will still be our home base. We will have to go from our original plan because I am not going to quit my job Troy." Troy didn't say anything from the other end and I continued, "Plus our parents are here, our friends are all here, we are not going to uproot our lives from Kansas City because you decided to go somewhere else and before you twist those words around, I support your choices Troy. All of them. But I also think that Kansas City needs to be home base, okay?"

"Of course," he answered after a moment, "And you think we need a bigger house."

I shook my head, "No, I think we need a different floor plan. I want our rooms to be on the same floor." Troy whined on the other side of the phone, "Can we have rooms between ours," I laughed at the innocent whining, "Maybe we can make sure we have sound proof walls," I teased back, Troy laughed from the other end of the phone. "Okay, okay, do you want to stay in the same area?" I inhaled and smiled looking down at Makenli who was asleep now.

"Yes, I like the school Logan is in and she has her friends already. Plus, I like being close to all of our friends and not too far from the stadium."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"I love you." I told him as I got up and carefully put Makenli in her crib. "I love you too sweet girl." I picked up Adalyn and she quickly latched on as I closed my eyes, "I hope all of my girls sleep tonight." I whispered and Troy sighed from the other end. "I can hear how tired you are from my end,"

"I'll be okay."

"I know you will be. You are one of the strongest people I know G," I smiled thinking about that and I took a deep breath, "I'm going to finish nursing Addy and go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you get a chance."

"Absolutely. This is the time I look forward too. Reminds me of the good ol' days where I would call you as soon as I got on a bus and we would talk for hours, sometimes the entire road trip and I loved it. I loved getting to just talk to you about anything. I loved you so much then and I love you so much more now." I felt tears well in my eyes thinking about those days in my NYU dorm room with Mallory and Ellie. We would talk on speaker phone for so many hours and I do miss those times sometimes.

I miss the reunions.

"The reunions were so much fun," I said quietly, "I guess we could be going back to that." I felt my breath hitch and I shook my head, "No," I squeaked but the tears took effect, Troy didn't say anything because he knew that terrified me. I didn't want to go back to that. Those times were firmly in the past. My internship at ESPN we went six months apart. Six months. I never wanted to do six months apart again which would happen if we went different baseball routes.

* * *

Troy's POV

I heard the loan squeak of the word no come from Gabi's mouth and I felt my gut sink because it made my heart skip a beat from my end. The longest time we went apart was when she did her internship with ESPN. She was so busy and we just never had time to be with each other causing a lot of separation. We didn't see each other from March until September when I was in New York to play the Yankees.

It was brutal and I never wanted to go back to that because I had never missed her more than those months. We would talk all the time and we were constantly in contact with each other but I still didn't have her. It had almost been two weeks since I had last seen her and I was already struggling. I knew deep down that I was never going to not resign with the Royals because I could not be without her but I also wanted to see them squirm with my contract for the first time.

If they didn't fight for me this time, then why was I fighting for them? But not being with my girls for weeks and weeks at a time? It was one only one girl back in those days and now there are four. I was already struggling with not seeing them for another month. A month.

The words sounded daunting and I just wanted to wrap my arms around her to comfort her, to tell her that it will never happen. "Babe, I wish I could make promises too you but you know I can't right now. I love you." I told her as I rested my head against the wall, I didn't want to call and make her upset. I wanted to just talk and hear her happy voice after today but I also knew that I could tell her that we would never have those long separations again.

"Troy," her voice caused my head to tilt back, "I know." I said quietly, "I know."

"I'm going to bed,"

"Gabi," I stressed her name, "I'll talk to you tomorrow," she hung up there after and I tossed my phone onto the bed. "You want to talk?" I looked up at Zach and I shrugged, "Gabi's upset," he arched an eyebrow, "What about?"

"There has been talk about me moving on after this year since I said I wasn't signing a contract until after my contract expired and Gabi is concerned about the separation." Zach sat on the edge of the dresser and he looked at me, "Do you blame her for being concerned? Did you really think she was going to quit her job?" I shrugged, "Troy, I honestly think that girl is waiting until you retire so she can spread her wings and fly. She is so damn talented up there but she is holding herself back right now to let you fly while you can."

I looked at him, "You know she wants to go back to ESPN or MLB TV or MLB Network. How many times has ESPN called her to come back?" I sighed tilting my head back looking at the ceiling, "I actually see her waiting until all of the kids are in school and you are officially retired."

"What if I wanted to be a coach?"

"What if you denied her, her dreams?" I groaned, "She has let you do absolutely everything you have wanted to do. She supported you all the way," I laughed because my mind went to our break-up but I wouldn't hold that against her. "But also Troy, she isn't going to leave her home base right now or her job. She loves it getting to follow you and be near her family with her young kids. I mean seriously? Is that hard for you to comprehend. You guys are not a typical baseball family. She isn't there to pack up your shit and go because she is being held down. You are a power couple of the baseball world. There will be no denying it."

"I just don't want to keep fighting for a couple, taking low contracts, and them not appreciating what I have done."

Zach squeezed my shoulder, "Kansas City appreciates you," I sighed tilting my head back and relaxing on the bed. Fuck.

* * *

 _Wednesday, February 18_ _th_ _, 2026_

"Again?" the pediatrician looked at me with a shrug, "You keep telling me it's just a cold but yet she keeps coughing." Logan coughed sitting on the table and looked miserable, "It might be a virus, but again, I cannot do anything to help her. Just all my normal suggestions." I rocked the two car seats in front of me with frustration and I just nodded, "Okay," She got up and tapped Logan's chin. "You'll start getting better."

I rubbed my forehead while she began to walk out of the room. The door shut again while we waited for the nurse to bring a doctor's note so she could return to school. Her teacher had been concerned about her coughing and I have taken her to the doctor twice. Each time resulting in the same exact ending. Logan coughed and then Makenli cried from her car seat. Troy had left over a week ago, almost two weeks, and I was missing him extremely right now.

The nurse came in and I took the paper from her stuffing it into the diaper bag. "C'mon Logan," I picked up both car seats as Logan lead the way out of the doctor's office and she opened the car doors for me. "Mommy, when is daddy going to be home?"

"He won't be home until April sweetie," she looked up at me and squinted, "April isn't until after March and its only February," she told me and I nodded my head, "You are correct." I told her and she huffed, "Why is he going to be away for so long?" she asked me, I buckled the little girls in while then peering back to make sure Logan had her seat belt on. "Because, he is practicing for this summer and baseball." She frowned, "I want to go to Arizona with daddy,"

"I want to go to Arizona with Daddy too," I said rolling my eyes while getting behind the driver's seat to take Logan to school. I was going to have to haul the twins inside to sign her in and I was just exhausted. The twins were going through a growth spurt and Adalyn was sick all last week causing very little sleep. I pulled into the parking lot of her school and shut the car off while resting my head on the steering wheel.

"Mommy, c'mon, I want to go to school." I lifted my head and nodded, "Okay," I got up and I began to grab the two girls from the back seat while Logan got out with her backpack. We started walking inside and Logan pressed the button to be let in. The door buzzed open and Logan pushed the handicap button for the door to prop open while I carried the twins inside. Once we got to the check in counter, I slid the doctors note out of the backpack. "I am here to sign Logan Bolton in."

The secretary handed me a slip, "She has missed four days already this semester." My eyes shot up to her and I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?" I asked, "We try to keep the missing school below five days during the semester." I took a deep breath, "She has been sick and her dad left two weeks ago which is very hard for her."

"Left you?" the secretary perked up looking for gossip, I shook my head, "No, sorry, Spring Training." I rolled my eyes annoyed as I signed Logan in. An office aid came around and I leaned over to kiss her forehead. "If you feel yucky later, tell the nurse okay?" she nodded her head and I bid her an I love you as she took off towards her classroom. I sighed as the secretary looked at me again, "We really want your child to be here,"

"Save it. I am not in the mood for this right now. I have infant twins who are sucking the life out of me right now, I highly suggest you do not push me today. Please send me an email that I can nicely reply to later." She looked at me for a second and I picked up the two car seats and went back to our car. I felt the exhaustion hit as my phone vibrated while I tried to get the twin's into the car. Once my phone stopped buzzing it quickly rang again as tears formed in my eyes.

I got Adalyn clicked in and I pulled my phone out, "What?" I spat with tears pooling in my eyes, with zero regards to who was on the other end. "Oh boy," Troy's voice on the other end only made my guard come down more and the tears actually let go. "I don't want to talk right now." I said quietly slipping into the front shit. "That's tough shit. What's wrong?" he asked me as I shut the car door. "Troy, I am in no mood,"

"Do not make me fly to Kansas City." He warned and I tilted my head back on the head rest. "Logan has a nasty cough but her pediatrician thinks it's only a virus. Adalyn was sick all last week and now both of the little girls are going through a growth spurt so we are constantly feeding. If one isn't hungry the other is confining me to a couch. They are waking up an extra time at night…separately. Never at the same time and Logan keeps crawling into our bed and constantly asking when you are coming home," I gasped for a breath with the tears and the exhaustion all catching up with me.

"Brie, baby, why haven't you told me all of this? Why haven't you asked _somebody_ for help?"

"I don't need help," I confessed, "I can handle my three children." Troy laughed from the other end, "Not if you are sleep deprived," Troy taunted in his know it all voice but that only broke my tears down further, "I am not sleep deprived," I told him and he laughed from the other end, "Oh Brie, baby, go to your dad's house, drop off the girls and sleep until Logan gets home. Please, if you don't go there I will call him."

"Troy,"

"No, you need to go there anyways. I have something there for you." I leaned back and I tilted my head towards the top of the car, "Go Brie," he told me gently, "I want to talk about something with you and I need you to be in a much different mood than right now." I sighed rubbing my eyes, "Okay," I answered and he sighed, "I love you. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay,"

I hung up and I sat in the parking lot for a couple more minutes before driving to my dad's house. I pulled into the drive way and he was already out the door. I smiled as I got out and he swept me into a hug, "Troy called," I laughed and he squeezed me a little tighter, "C'mon, I'll help you get those little girls inside." He grabbed Makenli and I grabbed Adalyn as we walked inside the house. My mom was lounging on the couch, "Hey honey, there is a bag on the counter for you."

I looked at her and my dad smiled, "Go up and look at it." I put the car seat down in front of my mom and she quickly was getting Addy out. I walked up the stairs and I saw a small duffel bag sitting on the table. I walked over and picked up the note on top.

 _Head home for a nice surprise…_

 _Xx Troy_

I turned to look at my dad, "He asked me to set it up. So I did. Go, we will watch the girls." I smiled as I picked up the bag and headed to my car. When I got to my car though there was a text on my phone with an address. I scrunched my eyebrows as I put in the address into my GPS and it started to take me towards the house. Yet, it turned down an odd road and through a different neighborhood until I came to a stretch of empty lots.

"Your destination is on the right," I scrunched up my eyebrows as I pulled the car over to the right shoulder and I paused when my phone buzzed, I answered it, "Explain," I said slowly while I looked at the empty lot. "Do you want to live there?"

"What?"

He laughed, "Brie, it's a cheap lot that we can buy and build our dream house." I got out of the car and I walked to the curb, "Troy, that seems like a lot more work,"

"No, if we start the process soon we would be moving in right after the off season," I tilted my head back and I smiled, "I could design my own house?"

"Absolutely," Troy said, I smiled just thinking about it when he spoke again, "Hey, I'll call you back in a minute. I need to go check something out."

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Explore a bit," he encouraged and I hung up the phone as I took a hesitant step onto the land while my eyes roamed around the grounds. "Y'know," I spun around to see Troy walking up with a pair of jeans on and a grey sweatshirt with a Columbia jacket over top. A beanie snug on his head, "I thought maybe with that big back yard that we're going to have that we could put in a pool and I know we aren't here a lot but the girls will still love it and all those night swims…"

I looked at him in awh and he let a smile cross his lips as he pulled his hands out of his jacket pocket. "Last year my wife surprised me on her birthday, this year," he said raising an eyebrow and I laughed as I took two steps forward and wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up. "No seriously, what do you think?" he asked setting me down and we turned to look at the property. My eyes scanned the property and I smiled, "I think it could be fun."

"It would be our forever home." I nodded my head in understanding, "And this way I can control my walls," he whispered into my ear and I laughed leaning into him. "You're right," I said looking at him, "We can add a pool for those summer days that we are here, we can make a movie room, and a nice backyard where we can all hang out and a porch…" Troy looked at me with a smile and I smiled back at him. "You see it."

I nodded with a smile, "I see it."

* * *

Troy and I pulled into the driveway together as he told me he would make the official call on the way back. I pulled in first and Troy followed in behind me. I opened the garage door and eased my vehicle in while Troy was right behind me.

He got out a few minutes after I made my way inside greeted by Skip who was lounging around. I went to the kitchen where I went through the mail and then took the opportunity to hear the quietness of the house which didn't last long when Troy entered. "Done," he whispered into my ear, "I'll coordinate with a builder soon but first I want to know what you want." I smiled looking up at him as I put my hand on his chest.

"I want four bedrooms plus a master suite." I told him and Troy smiled, "The girls can all share a bathroom," Troy raised an eyebrow with a laugh, "You think all three girls maybe another in the future can share a bathroom with each other?"

"Yes," I answered with a nod, "I think they can. I still want to be modest Troy. There will be a bathroom for them, a guest bathroom, and then a room with another bathroom for another kid." I answered with a shrug. "Do you think the twins are going to want to always share a room?" Troy asked me and I shrugged my shoulders, "I think they will share a room for a long time but if something were to happen then we will just make the guest room their room."

"Is there a certain style of house?"

"White," I told him and he smiled at me, "Cliché Montez," I laughed as I pushed his shoulder, "You haven't called me Montez in a long time." He smiled pulling me into his grasp, "You tell me what is important and I will make it happen."

"Keep us all on the same floor, a pool with entry level so the little can splash around, and a similar covered area outside so we can continue to host our friends over in the winter." Troy nodded as he brushed his fingers through my hair, "I also want another movie room and a place to play downstairs in the basement for the kids. They need a place for their toys." Troy just nodded and then he broke away to write everything down.

"A kitchen with a breakfast nook would be so sweet and a big laundry room and if we do have a pool we're going to need a mudroom." Troy laughed while writing everything down, "I like the farmhouse look anymore these days but also modern and a big kitchen Troy. You know a big kitchen is important."

"I'll see what I can get for you B," he looked at me and I smiled at him, "Happy Birthday," he said and I felt my stomach clinch with happiness as I folded into his arms, "How did you swing this?" Troy smiled, "I got up early this morning to do work-outs and then I made sure tomorrow was my off day. I fly back tomorrow night, late." I smiled leaning my head back as I kissed him, "Good." I whispered and he squeezed my side.

"I love you," I whispered to him and he smiled, "C'mon, I think we need to do one thing before I go get the kids from your dad." I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck while losing myself in the moment.

* * *

Troy's POV

I left a sleeping Gabi in our bed with only my t-shirt on. I promised her before she fell asleep that I would pick up the girls but I could only imagine how excited Logan was going to be. I pulled into Alex's driveway and I shut off my car before walking up towards the drive.

My fingers twisted the knob on the front door as I could instantly hear Adalyn's babble with Makenli crying. I walked into the living room to see Kylie trying to soothe Makenli, Kylie noticed me and she smiled, "Welcome home for your twenty-four-hour shift," I laughed and I reached over for Makenli who pressed her face into my chest with frustration.

I rubbed her back and she continued to cry against me but her fingers slipped through my shirt. "I don't think she feels too go." Kylie admitted, "She has been rather clingy." I sighed kissing her forehead and I could tell she was a little bit warm. "Is Lo out back?" I asked and Kylie nodded, "She'll be very excited to talk to you."

She reached for Makenli and I gave her back, her arms stretched back towards me but I ran away quickly. I walked to the downstairs door to the back yard where Cam, Lilly, and Logan running around with Alex. I smiled as I opened the door quietly and I watched Logan throw a ball across the yard, "That's a heater!" I yelled and her head whipped around so fast I thought it was going to fly off. I smiled as she let a huge smile bloom over her face.

"Daddy!" she cheered and quickly ran over to me, I bent down and she ran into my arms while pressing her face into my neck. "There's my sweet girl," I tugged her closer to me and she giggled into my neck until I felt tears, "Lolo," she pulled away and I wiped her tears falling off her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked her, she sniffled, "I missed you," she said before burying her head into my shoulder again causing my stomach to twist as I squeezed her. "I missed you too baby, I missed you too." I kissed her temple as Alex came over, "It'll break your heart every time," he said and I looked at him because I was devastated. It killed me with Gabi and now Lo?

I loved all of them so much.

I picked her up as she wasn't letting go as we headed inside, "C'mon we're going to visit Uncle Cody," I told her and she looked up at me, "Where is mommy?" she asked, "Sleeping. Daddy is giving mommy a much needed break for her birthday."

"Can I get mommy a present?"

"What do you want to get her?" I asked, "I want to get mommy a picture of me and my sisters!" I looked at her with a smile and I nodded, "I think we can do that. Maybe we can get a picture off my phone, do you want to pick it out?" she nodded and I sat her down on the couch while I gave her my cell phone as I went to the folder with the pictures of the girls. I let her scroll through as I helped Kylie buckle in the girls but Makenli continued to cry.

I found her pacifier as she took it but she still didn't look good. "I cannot leave Gabs with another sick kid,"

"She told me Adalyn was sick last week." I nodded as I rocked Makenli but she trembled in her car seat and I knew I should just call the pediatrician. "Daddy! I found a picture!" I returned my attention to Logan as she showed me the picture she chose and my heart absolutely skipped a beat as she picked the most perfect picture. It was just before I left for Spring Training and we were all five lying in bed together. Gabi got the selfie stick out and it was a picture of all of us laughing in bed with the twins smiling. I can vividly hear Logan's squeals of happiness and the twin's coos as they were clapping their hands while Gabs and I just smiled at each other with complete happiness.

"This is perfect Logan. I don't think your mom has ever seen this picture either. She'll love it." She smiled at me as I favorited it and then I called the peds office. "How can I help you?" she answered and I sighed, "Hi, my name is Troy Bolton and my daughter Makenli isn't acting right. I just wanted to bring her in before anything got worse than her not feeling right."

"Of course, we have an appointment in twenty minutes."

"The whole crew will be there." I announced and hung up the phone, "Come Lo, we have to take Mak to the doctor." She pouted, "We are always at the doctor. Mommy took me this morning for my cough." She coughed right after, "She's been doing that all afternoon." Alex said as he picked up Addy's car seat. "Great," I said as we all went out to the car and the car seats all got placed in the back. "Thank you,"

"No problem. Dinner tomorrow?" I nodded, "Absolutely." I called Cody on our way there while Logan sang to the radio, "Gabs surprised?"

"Completely. Thanks for the help man."

"No problem, Logan happy?"

"She cried," I answered, "Oh man, that must have been tough." I nodded glancing back at her, "It was tough but it's okay. It's not that much longer but I wanted to tell you that I was going to be late because I have to run Mick to the doctor."

"Mick?" Cody asked and I laughed, "Yea, I gave Makenli a nickname of Mickey when she started watching it all the time and completely enjoyed it. She's my girl anyways. Adalyn definitely prefers Gabi over me and Makenli will gravitate towards me most of the time."

"Cute, anyways, she okay?"

"Just clingy and tired, and you can see she doesn't feel well. I am hoping Gabi is fast asleep," Cody sighed from the other end of the phone, "Just keep me updated. Anna and Ben wanted to play with Logan and I wanted to catch up with my best friend."

"Yea, I'll be there. What's Bec doing tonight?"

"Working late, trying to get caught up with her classes and stuff. She's out."

"How about pizza for dinner?"

"Perfect. I'll see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and pulled into the doctor's office. Gabi has done this three times in the past week and half. I felt awful because she had to lug the twins around in their car seats and keep Logan close by. I got both of the twins out and into the door while I had Logan sit with her sisters to check in Makenli.

"Second Bolton we have seen today," I smiled, "Well three kids who share a lot of love must get each other sick." The nurse smiled as she waved us back and I went to get the two car seats. We went back to the room where she asked me to undress Makenli. I put Adalyn onto the ground while sitting Logan down with my phone to play a game. I put Makenli on the table while I began to undress her from her leggings and long sleeve shirt. She started to tremble and cry as I completely undressed her.

"I know baby, I know," I put her on my shoulder with a blanket over top as I put her car seat next to her sisters. "Oh man, there is an angry baby in here." Their doctor walked in and she smiled, "Logan, sweetie, how are you feeling? I see daddy is on duty right now," I laughed with a nod and Logan smiled, "Daddy surprised me today! But I keep coughing a lot." She pouted slightly and the pediatrician looked a little concerned.

"What's wrong with this little one?"

"She just isn't acting like Makenli and with the girls all being sick I figured I would get her checked before I returned to Arizona. I am trying to take some stress off of Gabi," she smiled as she had me set down Makenli. She listened to her lungs and heart for a few minutes but Makenli only sobbed reaching for me. I rubbed her foot while she looked into her ears and grimaced, "Somebody has a double ear infection."

I groaned as I brushed her hair back, "They are pretty bad too. I'll call in medication for her and while you are here let me take a look at Logan's lungs okay? You're right. Gabi is running on fumes right now and I will double check to make sure she doesn't have bronchitis or anything like that okay? I would prefer to not see your family until those twin's six-month check-up," I smiled and nodded as she rolled to the computer as I picked up a sobbing Makenli. I rocked her in my arms as she hung on to me for dear life.

How in the world was she going to be six months soon?

What happened to the past six months? "Logan, dear, do you want to come with me for a couple of minutes? We are going to take pictures of your chest!" she encouraged and Logan hesitated, "Go with her Lo, okay? She is going to make sure you are all better." Logan nodded her head and followed the doctor while I began to dress Makenli. When I went to put her in the car seat she screamed again so I just held her while we waited for Logan.

I tried to get her to go back to sleep but she probably needed to eat. Logan came back with a nurse and I knew we were almost done so I put Makenli back into her car seat as I rocked her with her pacifier. She tried to fight it but let go as I buckled her in, "Daddy, she put this big machine to my chest and it clicked and she showed me the picture! I saw my lungs! It was SO cool. I think I want to be a doctor one-day dad; I want to look at pictures of peoples insides." I laughed while I looked at her as she was clearly entertained by the pictures of her lungs.

The door opened again and she smiled, "Good news is Logan's lungs look pretty good but I did prescribe her some coughing medicine to hopefully relive it a little bit. You'll be able to pick it up with Makenli's. Tell Gabi to call if Makenli doesn't start getting better or Logan's cough doesn't get better okay?" I nodded and thanked her as I got all of the girls back to the car so we could go to the pharmacy.

We rolled through the line and got both prescriptions before heading to Cody's house. I had only been with the girls for a couple of hours by myself and I was already exhausted. I had no idea how Gabi was doing it. Pulling into Cody's driveway Logan quickly hopped out running up to the front door as I got both of the girls out but Makenli was getting fussy again. I grabbed the diaper bag as I went upstairs into the Newman house as I heard squeals from the older children while Cody was holding Ryan in his hands."

"Hey man, how was the doctors?"

"Double ear infection," Cody grimaced, "You came home at a great time," I laughed as I sat down the car seats while getting the medicine out. She told me to give her some Tylenol as well but she wasn't having any of it. I picked her up and she only rested against me trembling, "You have your hands full," I laughed nodding my head with a smile as I rubbed her back gently until she calmed down. "Do you want me to heat her up a bottle?" I nodded my head while he went off with the diaper bag.

Addy woke up and I reached to uncover her car seat while I watched her wake up, Cody came back and I tried to feed Makenli but she just wasn't having it. I finally got some medicine down her throat with the help of Cody and she just relaxed against me while Cody help Addy. "How is Gabs?"

"Sleeping." I answered leaning back, I went to order the picture of all of us and made a mental note to go to Target after this to get a frame and the picture. "How are you?"

"Trying to figure out how Gabi does this every single day," Cody laughed, "Dude, I ask the same about Becca."

"At least you are here every day. You know she isn't asking for any help."

"Well of course not." I smiled as Makenli rested against me when I ordered the picture at Target and looked at the clock. "I just ordered pizza before you walked in. Shouldn't be too long. Got any plans for Gabs birthday tomorrow?"

"Nothing too much. Logan has to go to school so an afternoon with my two littles and her. We officially purchased the property and I think Gabi is a little excited." Cody smiled, "You guys are going to build the ultimate hang out house." I smiled thinking about it, "Well we are building a pool in our backyard this time," Cody rose an eyebrow and he smirked, "Yea, like you guys are ever home in the summer."

"We will be." I answered, "What happens if you don't stay with KC?" Cody asked me, I sighed as I tried to offer Makenli her bottle but she still refused as I looked at her. "Cody, you know I am not going anywhere. I can't." I confessed quietly, "I can't be separated from my girls." I brushed her hair back, "It's already hard enough with Spring Training but I would literally only get to see them when we played the Royals. I would never get to see my kids nor would I be able to see Gabi."

"We all know that wouldn't go well." I laughed nodding my head, "When Logan started crying because she was so happy to see me it killed a little bit inside. I hate leaving all of them like that. I thought it was hard to leave Gabi," I sighed, "I just think I am going to make them sweat a bit." Cody smiled and he looked at me, "It would be weird to see you in anything but that Royal Blue Bolton," A smile spread on my face as I looked at him with a laugh.

"I seriously thought I might be leaving but just the thought of only seeing my family three to four times in six months makes me sick." Cody smiled as the doorbell rang. He took Addy to go pay for the pizza as I went to get the other kids settled. "Logan, Ben, Anna," I called and they came running into the kitchen as they took their spots at the table. A smile spread over Logan's face when she heard we were having pizza for dinner.

"Bolton, I put Addy in the living room. She stole Makenli's bottle." I laughed nodding my head, "I don't think she is going to eat anyways." He nodded as I helped get plates and drinks out to the kids while Cody put pizza on the plates. "We'd make a good team," he laughed in response, "Six kids, two men," we both laughed when my phone buzzed on the counter. I slide it over to see Gabi texting me asking where we were.

I responded quickly as I knew she would want to spend some time with the girls before bed time. I still had to go to Target too. "Logan, after we are finished eating we have to go get mommy's present okay?" she nodded and I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Do you want me to watch the kids for an hour or two, tomorrow so you and Gabs can have a moment alone with each other?" I shook my head, "Nah, I leave at eight for my flight back. I need the time with the kids. It'll be another month before they are in my grasp again."

"True, true, I thought about coming down for a weekend. Maybe bringing Ben along." I nodded, "That would be fun. Just let me know what weekend. Zach and I are sharing an apartment together and we have an extra room for the kids that you and Ben can stay in."

"Awesome, I'll let you know. This short time isn't enough." I nodded in agreement as Logan slowly finished as Gabi asked when we were going to be back. I told her in about an hour as I began to buckle the girls into their car seats after trying to feed Makenli one last time but she still wasn't having it. I sighed buckling her in but she squirmed and tried to reach for me. "I know sweetie, I know," I tucked a blanket in around her while I went to put the kids in the car.

Cody helped Logan get her jacket on and he patted my back, "Have a good time with Gabs tomorrow. I wish we would have had more time." I sighed, "Me too man, but sick kids, tired wife, wife birthday," Cody nodded with a smile, "Have fun, Logan, be good for your dad okay?" she nodded with a smile and I smiled back as I helped her into the back. She climbed in buckling her seat belt. "Good girl," I reminded her and then got into the front.

"We have to go get mommy's present and then we can go home."

"Can we get her a cupcake too?" I smiled nodding, "How about I go get her a fresh one tomorrow from her favorite bakery. Would you like to come with me to pick it out?" she nodded her head with a big smile, "Good, maybe we can all get one?" she nodded with a bigger smile and I laughed as I pulled into our local Target. I parked the car as I rubbed my forehead thinking about getting the girls out again.

I got out to grab a cart from the cart stall and then began to put the twins inside. Logan jumped out and held my hand as we went for the door. She talked and talked the entire way to the picture frames and then over to the photo place to pick up the picture. I held her hand all the way to the check out as my phone buzzed again, "Hello?" I answered as I grab the bag from the cashier. "Hey babe…where are you with my littles? I miss you and them."

"We are in the car heading home." I said quietly, "We had some last minute things we needed to pick up and I should uh warn you…I had to take somebody to the doctor." Gabi gasped from the other end of the phone, "Who? Was it Logan again?"

"No, it was Mak," I answered as Logan climbed into the car while I put the twins into the car. "What's wrong with her? She's been acting a little off but I figured it was growth spurt or something."

"Ear infection…both ears." Gabi groaned and I started the car. "Oh no, no," she whispered and I laughed, "I have night duty. All night." I answered and she was quiet on the other end. "She probably wants her daddy anyways." I smiled as I directed the car towards our house. "Logan already ate dinner. I can cook us something up after she goes to bed tonight if you would like."

"I would actually love that."

"Good, I'll be home in five minutes with three little girls."

"Good. I mostly want to see you."

"Good." I responded, she laughed and I bid her good-bye as we finished our drive home. "Logan, remember to keep what we got mommy a surprise, okay?" she nodded and then she looked at me, "Daddy, can I play with my sisters when we get home?"

"Sure." I responded, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel the warmth and excitement that she was finally, finally growing on the idea of having siblings. It only took about five more minutes before we were home and in the garage. Logan quickly hopped out in the search of her mom. I grabbed the girls and headed upstairs where Gabi was talking to Logan happily. She then turned and pointed excitedly towards me.

"Daddy is home!"

"He sure is but he has to go back tomorrow night, he isn't staying for a long time." She reminded Logan gently and she frowned for a second, "But I want him to stay," she looked back at me and I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. I sat the girls down and Makenli cried out from her car seat. I knew that I needed to comfort Logan right now. I walked over to her and I picked her up into my grasp. "Lo, I'm sorry," I told her and she wrapped her arms around my chest as Gabi went for Makenli.

"Why do you have to go back?" she asked me and I sighed, "I have more work to do. Mommy, you and your sisters will all be down in Arizona swimming in the pool soon enough. Mommy said you have a countdown, do you want to show me?" she nodded and pulled me to the fridge. She pointed and the big numbers of twenty-four were on the board. Wow. So much time until they were down there. "Mommy said I even get to skip a day of school!"

She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead, "You'll be back with me soon enough." She sighed, "Can we go swimming every day?"

"Probably," I answered and she looked at me with a big grin, "Good! I am going to go play with my sisters now. You'll say good-bye before you leave right?" I nodded my head, "Of course Logan, it won't be until after dinner anyways." She exhaled a sigh of relief and I waved her to go play as Gabi brought in Makenli who was latched to her breast.

"Oh good, she's eating. She wouldn't take a bottle from me." She nodded her head, "She basically asked for it. I am happy to help her," I smiled kissing the top of Gabi's head and she relaxed into my side. "Addy and Lo are playing with each other, how about you go join them?" I smiled kissing her temple and went into the living room as I crawled onto the floor with two of the girls. Logan was playing with one of Addy's toys causing Addy to giggle and laugh.

I smiled watching because I cherished this moment. After today, I had twenty-three days until I got to hear these laughs again.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy played with my hair while we laid in bed together. Makenli was resting on his chest and my eyes were level with her closed eyes. "You're supposed to be sleeping." Troy reminded me, I shook my head with my hand covering his stomach, "No, I want to spend this time with you."

"It's your birthday. You should be sleeping."

"No," he laughed and looked down at me, "Go to sleep," he said putting his hand over my eyes, I laughed and pulled away from him. "I'm not tired." I answered sitting up and looking over at Troy with a baby on his chest. "She'll be six months old the next time you see her." Troy groaned putting his hand over his eyes, "I feel like I have missed out on their first six months."

"You've been here for everything," I reminded him and he rubbed her back, "I don't know, I just hate being away. I never had to be away from Logan for this long." I kissed his cheek, "She'll be okay."

"She cried when she saw me," I winced and looked at him while reaching up to rub his face, "It'll be okay. I promise."

"That is until I barely see her in April and May." I rolled my eyes at him and he looked at Makenli. "Can you imagine traveling with these two?" I shook my head, "Troy, we are going to be pushing our limit with traveling with three kids." He looked at me with concern and then back to the kids, "The plane isn't a kid environment and it shouldn't have to be."

"What are you saying?" he asked me, "That maybe we are going to have to start flying separate."

"No, I will work it out with the Royals. The guys love the girls. They don't mind."

"Troy," I said, "They shouldn't have to be with our kids all the time."

"They are all dads." He reminded me and I sat up crossing my legs, "Babe, I just feel like we are starting to push it a little bit." He looked at Makenli, "No, I get the best snuggles on the plane." He looked at Makenli and I grabbed his hand to play with it. "I love you," I whispered to him and he shook his head, "Gabi," he stressed and I took a deep breath, "You know what maybe we will only do it when we have all three kids."

He shook his head, "I do not want to do that Gabi,"

"C'mon, I'll travel with the nannies and I'll have help on the flights. I promise. Troy, you need to think about enjoying your time with the time and…" I looked at him and his eyes held a hint of sadness, "Let me talk to them," he asked, pleaded, "Maybe we can just separate you guys towards the front and Logan can only go back if the guys feel like it or something please don't take that time away from me."

"You're supposed to be with the team," I reminded him and he looked at me with a little bit of pain behind his eyes, "Gabs, what do you imagine doing after I retire?" I was taken back from that question and looked at him, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it too much." I told him honestly, "Have you thought about leaving the Royals?" I looked at him wondering where in the world this question was coming from.

"I mean, you know ESPN asks all the time," Troy nodded grooming his hand over the back of Makenli's back, "But I could see myself staying with the Royals until the kids graduate from high school or get older where they don't need me as much."

"They will always need you Gabs,"

"Troy, where is this coming from?"

"Am I not letting you shine?" he asked me and I looked at him with a surprised look, "Troy, you constantly let me shine." I said squeezing his hand, "You are never stealing anything from me. Maybe I have a bigger potential but right now, I want to be with my husband and my growing kids. I would hate to be constantly traveling to whatever city to do a show or whatever. Right now I am so happy. I am doing my dream job and I am with my family. I am getting all of the best worlds. "

He squeezed my knee, "You just tell me Gabs when you need to spread your wings and fly because you damn well know I will be there for you and encourage you every single step of the way," I nodded and reached over to kiss him, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie," I let my thumb run down his cheek and I smiled at him because he was truly the best.

* * *

 _Thursday, February 19_ _th_ _, 2026_

"Mommy!" Logan came flying into my room after school with Troy following behind with a box and a bag on top. Makenli and Addy were lying in bed with me as they were both awake and kicking their legs with happiness. They were sharing their toys and Logan hopped onto the bed and into my lap. "How was school sweet girl?"

"Great! Daddy and I have a surprise for you! It's for your birthday!" I looked up at Troy with a bit of an amused smirk. "Troy, I thought you already gave me my gift?" I asked as he handed me the bag first, "This is all from Logan and I am assuming she'll share her brilliant idea with her little sisters but it was all mostly Logan. She picked everything out." I looked at them and Logan had a big smile on her face, "Open it mommy! I don't want to keep it a secret anymore!"

I laughed as I pulled out the tissue paper and picked up the picture frame. I felt tears well in my eyes because I haven't seen this picture for but it was absolutely perfect. It had all five of us in the picture. The twins were smiling and looking at the camera, Troy was tickling Logan and she was squealing with laughter and I was smiling at Troy and it was just…perfect. It captured our family perfectly and I held it close to my chest.

"Mommy, do you love it?" I nodded my head as I pulled Logan into a hug, "It is so perfect Lolo, I love it so much. Thank you." She smiled giddy, "I picked the picture out and the frame! I even helped daddy put everything together," I looked up at him and he smiled with a shrugged, "She did it all."

"I also got cupcakes for everybody!" she said with a smile and I laughed, "Lolo, you are amazing. Thank you," she looked at me and I brushed back her hair, "Daddy said this was your favorite cupcake," I looked up at him and he smiled, "It's our wedding cake," he said with a small smile and I closed my eyes because I wanted to soak up this whole moment. I loved all of the people in my life and I never wanted to do anything different.

I loved it all.

Everything.

I was blessed.

* * *

 **Here you go guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kind of a fluff happy chapter before all of the craziness starts for the Bolton family!**

 **Also: go check out my profile and vote which story you would like to see next! I can't decide because I love them all!**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **Please Review!**


	18. Spring Break Getaway

Chapter 18 – Spring Break Getaway

 _Friday, March 13_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _4:20 am_

I tried to dress Makenli without her waking up but she was starting to fuss, I grabbed her pacifier putting it back into her mouth before she began to cry. I got Addy dressed without much out of her but I didn't want Makenli to wake up before we got to the airport.

"Hey, I got Logan into her car seat," I turned to see my companion for the trip and that was Cody but we were adding an extra kid to the mix putting it to four kids and two adults. I smiled as I turned to look at Addy snoozing away in her car seat. "I have one done. I am just trying to get this second one finished." Cody picked her up, "I'll get her in the car. Any other bags?" I shook my head as I had been up since three-thirty getting our last minute bags and stuff ready to go.

I also got myself ready to go and looked halfway decent. I finally got Makenli finished and dressed still asleep but it was still had a hard part – getting her in the car seat without waking her up. I grabbed her car seat and set it on the dresser as I picked her up gently and laid her down into the car seat but I lost her with that move as she moved letting out a cry.

I just continued to buckle her in and rocked her gently with trying to get her to accept a pacifier. She began to fall back asleep when I tucked her blanket in around her and put a little hat on her head. A sigh of relief echoed from my mouth when her eyes rested.

Looping my arm through the carrier, I walked downstairs where Cody was leaning against his car. I clicked Makenli into place and shut the door quietly, "Ready?" I asked him, he nodded as he leaned into the car and pulled back a large cup of coffee. "Here ya go,"

I laughed smiling and I took it from him, "Thank you," I answered and he gave me a side hug, "You've been running around for several weeks by yourself and it isn't even five in the morning yet." I thanked him again as we both headed to our separate cars.

Cody was taking all of our luggage in his car plus Ben while I took care of my three kids who were all sleeping soundly in the back. It was music to my ears. I turned the radio on low as I followed Cody to the airport. He was going to drop off all of the luggage and then would come back to help me with Logan and the girls.

One of the girls, Makenli, was going into the wrap and Addy was going to ride in her car seat. We were booking one car seat and keeping the other on the plane with us so that Logan could sit next to me still if she wanted. I had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to want to sit next to Ben. We had a seat for everybody and I was already exhausted thinking about this.

Maybe Troy could just buy a private jet for travel, I laughed to myself when Logan moved in the back seat. "Mommy?" I sipped on my coffee looking in the rearview mirror, my eyes glancing back at her. "What's up sweetie?"

"Why is it dark outside? Where are we going?" she asked rubbing her eyes and I smiled, "Do you remember how many days until you got to see Daddy last night at bed?" she gasped and giggled from the back, "We're going to see Daddy?" I nodded my head and she grinned tilting her head back. "Uncle Cody put me in the car…"

"He sure did," I answered, "We are following him to the airport." Logan grabbed her blanket and rubbed her eyes and I knew somebody was going to take a nap for me today, which was a blessed gift from heaven. Troy was meeting us at the airport with two booster seats for Ben and Logan and he was going to have our car ready for us as well.

Bless him.

The drive to the airport was just long enough for me to finish my coffee as Cody went to drop off luggage. I pulled into our parking area that we always parked at if we were traveling with the team. The attended greeted us and I smiled waving back to him. I slid into a parking spot with open space around us.

I got out as the March air whipped around us as I grabbed the wrap and began to wrap it around my own body preparing it for Makenli. She was becoming my fussy one on flights switching from her sister. She mostly wanted to be close when we flew and she did well in the wrap. Addy would most likely sleep through the flight without much issue. I knew she was taking after both her parents in that situation. That girl loved to sleep.

Logan unbuckled herself, "Hang on Lo, I am just going to get Makenli ready okay? We have to wait for Cody," she nodded sitting back down rubbing her blanket to her face again. "Did Ben come?" I nodded my head towards her, "He did." I answered and she smiled, "Can I sit next to him on the plane?"

"Probably." I answered and she smiled with happiness, "Can I go swimming today?" she asked and I laughed, "Yes," I answered, once I had the wrap completely ready for Makenli I unbuckled her gently because she was not my sleeper right now. She didn't stir this time while I pressed her against my chest and wrapped the wrap around her. She stifled a cry but I kissed on her head and rocked her while pressing her tighter against me.

"Momma's got you," she did one of those sleepy stutters and sucked on her pacifier. I kissed on her head when Cody pulled up next to me, "Did yours wake up?" I laughed nodding as Logan quickly jumped out of the car going to greet Cody.

"Lo!" Ben got out of the car himself and Cody smiled, "Did everything go okay with checking luggage?" he nodded, "Perfect. Are you putting both car seats in the stroller?" I nodded and he got the stroller out and I went around to grab the diaper bag, my purse, and Logan's backpack. "Logan, baby, come get your backpack okay?"

She came running back over and I helped her slip her backpack around her shoulders. I tucked her blanket in the backpack and made sure she had everything that she needed for the flight. She bounced back over to Ben with happiness. I put my purse and backpack of baby things into Makenli's car seat.

We began the short walk to the airport doors where we were going to check the car seat and then make our way through security. I was going to go through first with the two littles and the two older kids in-between Cody and I.

The crowds were minimal in the morning, a win for all of us, and we made our way to our gate. There were plenty of Royals shirts who were catching a flight to watch the end of Spring Training. We got into the short security lines and I knew both of the girls were going to want to eat soon. It was approaching their normal eating time in the morning and normally they would both go back to sleep for the rest of it.

We checked the car seat and adjusted the stroller as we approached security. The line was relatively short as Cody handed out all of the tickets that I needed. I thanked him as we inched forward in line. Logan and Ben were quietly talking with each other and Cody was making promises to watch a cool movie on the flight.

Once we made it to security I pulled out the breast milk bottles, took off my shoes, made sure Logan put her backpack into a bin. We made our way through security with little snags along the way. They tested the breastmilk and my hands for any bomb residue. I then gasped from forgetting a simple task, "My daughter behind me is a type 1 diabetic. She has an insulin pump and a Dexcom sensor on."

The lady nodded her head and she went but Cody had already taken care of it. I felt a sense of relief and I smiled at him as he winked at me, I thanked him as I put all of my stuff back together and then walked to our gate area. I found a spot to sit and we only had twenty minutes until we boarded. We timed this out pretty well. "Who needed to go potty?" I asked Logan and Ben who was holding Cody's hand with his sleepy eyes looking weary of the question I just asked.

Ben shrugged off his backpack with the help of his dad as Cody said something to him, "I do," Logan said, "Ben do you need to go to the bathroom?" Cody asked and he nodded, "C'mon buddy, let's go use the bathroom." He nodded and we all walked to the bathroom. Both kids and I smooshed into the big stall as I had Logan go first, then Ben with both of them turning their back while the other used the potty.

We all washed our hands together and then I took them back to Cody, "I am going to run to the restroom myself now. Do you want a coffee on my way back?" I asked him and he smiled, "Sure." I walked back to the bathroom and I checked on Makenli but she was fast asleep against me. After using the restroom, I grabbed two large coffees and headed back to the area.

"Addy is awake, she wasn't upset, just awake," I cringed, "She is probably hungry. It is feeding time."

"Our flight is getting ready to board,"

"Hopefully, she is willing to wait." I pushed the stroller back and forth until we were allowed to board. I picked up her car seat while Cody folded up the stroller. We walked across the platform together and I guided the children to our seats. I put them in the row in front of me as they filed in and I went behind. I put Addy's car seat against the window as I claimed the middle seat while setting all of the bags on the other seat. "Mommy I need my stuff!" Logan squeaked from the front and I laughed, "Lo, hang on sweetie," I told her and she sighed, "Mom,"

"Logan, what's up?" Cody came and stuffed his backpack up top while he took the aisle seat calming the nerves of Logan. "Your blanket is in your backpack and your iPad is your backpack as well. You can get them out and situated. Make sure you let Ben watch too."

"Okay mom," Cody smiled, "You take care of those girls back there. I got these two." I thanked him as I relaxed back into the seats as I gently unwove Makenli from the swaddle and she cried out in a cranky voice, I put her pacifier back in her mouth and she quieted instantly. I rested her in my lap while I unbuckled Addy from her seat. Makenli woke up again and I sighed as I buckled my seatbelt up and quickly adjusted the wrap to become a sling for Makenli to nurse first.

She latched on quickly and I put a blanket over her to cover us both up while I played with Addy while everybody boarded the play. We were towards the back per normal and it was nice to not have too many distractions with people coming back and asking a million questions. Logan and Ben were already situated by the time it came to taxing. Makenli fell back asleep and I unlatched her as I covered back up and leaned forward.

"Can you do me a huge favor and hold Mak while I feed Addy? She doesn't do well on flights unless she is held and I would rather not disrupt the peace yet." Cody laughed and nodded, "Of course, hand her over," I gave him Makenli and she only fussed for a minute but taking comfort of Cody's warm chest and the blanket on her back. I picked up Adalyn who waited patiently and fed her for us to only take off into the sky.

I had memories come flashing back of flights from New York to Phoenix to come see Troy after being apart for too many weeks. I smiled with the faint memory and how that seemed so many years ago. I couldn't believe it. We had a six-year-old. There was no way that we were those same people and I knew that we weren't the same people. We were much different than that. Addy didn't eat very long until she was asleep again. I hoped she was going to sleep all the way to Arizona and I was highly hopeful.

My fingers snapped her back into her car seat without any struggle and then tucked her blanket around her. I put her pacifier in her mouth and she was out like a light. I closed our shade and then I tapped Cody's shoulder only to find him and Makenli both asleep. I smiled as I snapped a couple pictures and another few of Ben and Logan watching a movie together while both cuddling with their blankets.

Maybe this was going to be a good flight.

* * *

Landing on the ground, I had never been so happy with a flight in my entire life. Addy and Makenli both slept the entire way to Arizona, Ben and Logan watched an entire movie and then took a short nap for the rest of the flight, and I got to catch up on a little bit of work and took a little nap myself. It was such a good flight and I felt pretty content as we began to disembark the plane. I had Makenli wrapped back up against me, Addy was getting ready to wake-up in her car seat but would be pleased with seeing her dad.

Logan held her backpack tightly and was giddy with excitement to see her dad. I was giddy myself if I was being completely honest. I smiled as Cody held Ben and Logan's hand as we walked down the aisle until we got to the stroller. We hooked Addy back into the stroller and quickly went in search of the baggage claim. We hurried down the stairs and through the airport, Logan knew this airport about as well as she knew KCI.

Once we got to baggage claim Cody picked up Logan and they began to search for Troy together and I knew when they found him because she squealed with complete delight. I felt my insides turn with happiness as she got down from Cody's arms and ran across the empty terminal until she was in her dad's arms. Troy greeted her in a tight hug and she was shaking with excitement. I smiled watching the two of them as she pulled back talking a mile a minute into his ear.

Troy couldn't help but smile at her and then his eyes lifted to catch the rest of us coming. "All my girls," he breathed a sigh of relief as came over and wrapped his arms around me into a gently hug because of Makenli, "Is that my mickey girl?" I laughed at his nickname as she looked up at him and he laughed, "Hi sweet girl," she squealed with her own happiness and tried to move away from me and towards him. I laughed, "Hang on sweet girl," I kissed the top of her head as Troy went over to greet Addy who was still slightly sleeping. He smiled and then he pulled me into a quick kiss, "How was the flight?" he asked greeting Cody and Ben next.

"Dude, your kids are amazing on flights." Troy turned to me with a questioning look in his eyes because he had yet to experience that. "Makenli and Addy slept the entire time. Logan and Ben watched a movie. It was quiet and blissful the entire trip. I even got a quick twenty-minute nap." Troy raised an eyebrow in surprise and I winked at him which caused him to smile. He picked up Logan and began to head to the car to get everybody situated. Zach was standing outside as Troy enlisted him with help to get Cody a car as well.

All of our luggage made it out here and all the car seats got installed correctly as everybody got put into their spots. Troy got into the driver's seat while Zach smooshed in the back with Logan and Logan laughed at him getting all scrunched up in the back seat with her. "Daddy would never do this," Zach laughed from the back, "Your dad is a bit taller than I am," Zach told her, "He doesn't fold that well." Troy laughed from the front and he looked over at me.

He reached over with his free hand to rub my knee and I looked at his tanned skin with his ray bans perched on his face. He looked relaxed and happy even with everything going on in our lives. We had three girls, we were building a house, he was in his contract year, and defending a World Championship. I shook my head as he seemed completely at ease with it all. "How is Alex doing?" I asked looking back at Zach, "I haven't gotten to talk to her too much recently and I feel awful for not,"

Zach waved his hand, "She knows you are busy Gabi, don't stress about it. She is doing okay though. We are taking it week by week. She made it to thirty weeks which was a complete blessing. They did tell her she'll probably have the baby in the next couple of weeks." Troy smiled, "You ready for that?" Troy asked him and Zach smiled with a nod, "Completely." He answered, "Anymore I have my ringer on because it can be at any point these days."

"When is she due?" I asked again, "Beginning of April but they are really thinking any day." I smiled back at him because Ellie was due in just a few months and I looked at Troy who was focused on driving, "I can't believe you guys didn't find out the sex of the baby with all of those ultrasounds." Troy said, "We wanted it to be a surprise and I think it gave Alex a little bit of will to make it through weeks of bed rest with Hanson running around."

"Names ready?" I asked him because we haven't had a friend's night in forever. I have barely seen my own friends in so long and I was missing friend time. "Yea, yea, we are thinking Remington for another little guy and Evenly for a little girl, which, let's be honest. Alex is dying for it to be a little girl because I think she is afraid to get pregnant again. I think she'll be satisfied with two." I sighed because I thought about all the times I was terrified to get pregnant again.

"Isn't Ellie calling it quits?" Troy asked me and I smiled thinking back to a couple of weeks ago when she burst through my house doors with the news she was pregnant with a little boy. I nodded, "They think they are going to be done after this little guy." I said as I picked up my cell phone to text her. I missed her. I sent her a short text telling her I missed her and was thinking about her. "Has she told you anything about the name?" Troy asked me and I shook my head because she wouldn't tell me shit.

"She did let it spill that it starts with an R," I spoke because she had sent me a snapchat with a letter R and then with baby emoji's behind it for the nursery. I caught her on that shit. Troy rubbed his thumb into my knee while we sat there quietly for the rest of the way letting Logan commentate for the evening. I smiled looking over at Troy because he made me so happy, just being in her mere presence. We pulled into the house the boys were renting and Troy eased the car into park.

I got out and Logan jumped out with excitement because she wanted to swim right now. Troy let her run into the house while he grabbed a car seat and I grabbed the other. Zach stretched out and then came across to help Cody out with some of his stuff. We got all of the girls inside and Troy sat all of the car seats down. "Their first of many Spring Trainings." I said and Troy gave a smile as he pulled me close with his hands. "Absolutely,"

He kissed me and then sighed, "I am so happy you are here." I grabbed his side and squeezed it, "You look happy," he kissed me again and he went to go pick up Makenli from her car seat. She was so happy to be in her daddy's arms again and I went out to start bring in luggage. My phone buzzed and it was Ellie calling me. I answered it on the first ring, "Do you how much I miss you?" Ellie spouted this out before anything else was said.

"We need a girl's night soon. You, Mal, and me," I could hear her pout over the phone, "Especially before this baby comes in May!"

"And you start to work excessively," I laughed because it was true, I was doing one broadcast while I was down here and I was already looking so forward to it. I had a couple of meetings this week and I was going to put work clothes on which made me so happy. I knew I could never not work because it was a little bit of my sanity but I also knew how much I loved my little girls. "Ellie, how have we not hung out in so long?"

"You and Troy have been so busy lately."

"I know but we haven't even had a friend's night and I just don't know how it happened. I miss you guys."

"Same, hey, Emerson needs my help. I'll call you later. I love you girl! Have fun with Troy this week!" I smiled, "I will. Thank you Ellie." We both hung up and I then went to grab the luggage from the car. I took a deep breath and Logan came running up to me, "Mommy, I want to go swimming!" she yelled with happiness and I nodded, "Daddy should have your swim-suit. Go see him," she turned around and ran back inside when Zach came back out the door.

"Troy and I got to go," he said squeezing my shoulder, "We have practice and a game this afternoon." I nodded, "I'll see you later. Have a good practice!" he nodded and got into his car that was sitting here and Troy wasn't too far behind him. He was in a pair of shorts with a cutoff t-shirt. "Babe, I'll see you later tonight. I love you." I grabbed his hand and I pulled him back to me before he could run off. "You okay?" he asked because I normally didn't pull him back to me.

"I just want a hug," I said as I let my body fold against his, he wrapped his strong arms around me and he kissed the top of my head, "I love you Brie," he whispered into my ear. I smiled tilting my head back to look at him. His eyes were so crystal blue and I just laid my head against his chest again. "Have a good day. You'll find me tucked in bed later," I said into his ear and he smirked, "I bet I'll find you." A laugh escaped my mouth and I shoved him towards the car.

* * *

The house was crawling with people as many came over to join us for dinner tonight. Casen and Brittney were here along with Jace and Allison. Ben and Logan were running around after a long hard day of playing, the twins were being passed around among the group and they were equally enjoying the attention. Josh had even showed up to catch up with everybody. I smiled looking around but the only thing that was missing was my husband and Zach.

They were both finishing their day at work but told us to start the festivities. I went to the kitchen to check on the food that was cooking and I looked at the clock and then back to the stove. I drained the pasta and threw some butter on top. My eyes glanced towards the clock and his lips pressed into my ear causing a slight gasp from me. He laughed, "Looking for me?" he asked and I nodded my head, "Yea," I said and he smiled twisting me around to kiss him.

"How was practice?" I asked, Troy smiled, "Good," Troy said as he grabbed my hips, "I thought you were going to be naked when I got home?" he whispered into my ear, I pushed his chest slightly and he smiled kissing me again until he called everybody to come eat. "I'll take care of Logan." I nodded my head and walked back out of the kitchen to gather my little girls. I took one from Britt and then another from Allison.

I put them into their high chair as I put bibs on them and got their baby food. I could hear Troy's laugh from a mile away causing a smile on my face just listening to him. I fed the girls together when Cody came over and squeezed my shoulder. "How you doing? You haven't stopped today." I smiled at him, "I know. I am feeling good though." Cody smiled with a nod as I looked back over at Troy who was eating with Logan.

A strong desire to pull him back to a spare room came over as I looked over for somebody who would happily take over this job. I waved Britt over and she was giddy to feed them as I went over and I leaned over to whispered into Troy's ear. "Wanna meet me in our room?" I asked him quietly and I felt his shoulders rise a little bit. "Of course," he said and I smiled as I walked back to our room and I waited so very impatiently for Troy to show up in our room.

The door knob finally turned, Troy had barely shut the door before my lips were on top of his. His hands gripped my sides and pulled me up as he turned to push me back against the door as my legs wrapped around his torso. He pulled away and kissed down my neck and then back up as I tried to catch my labored breathing. "Holy hell, spending time apart from you does both of us wonders." I laughed and he kissed me again causing a moan to erupt from my lips.

"How much time do we have?" I asked him and Troy just continued to kiss me but he pulled me away from the door and guided me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter, his fingers slipping into my shorts but I put my hands on top of his to stop him, "If you do that right now, this will be over before you can say fuck," I whispered to him and he growled with satisfaction. I eased his shorts down as I slipped off the counter as Troy kicked off his shorts for me to work my magic on him.

He moaned with pleasure as he ended up with his back against the wall of the bathroom. Once we were both satisfied I got back up onto the counter as I slipped my own shorts off as Troy didn't but take ten seconds to slip inside of me, "You aren't using a condom," I told him and he shut me up by kissing me and I couldn't deny it. I didn't want him to use a condom. I just wanted him and only him.

It was only a short time after that until he wrapped his arms around me and we just laid still waiting for our breathing and heart rates to return to normal. I exhaled and he gave me my shirt and bra back to me and then I grabbed my shorts and underwear. "That was unexpected." Troy said with a smile and I shrugged, "You're hot," he laughed and he kissed me again. "We've been gone too long. They all know."

"They are all adults." He shook his head with a smile and I kissed him one more time until we could resume all of these activities later.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 14_ _th_ _, 2026_

Troy rolled over as his alarm went off. He shut the alarm off and then rolled back over to me as he pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything as I let my hands fall over his hands. "I do not want to get out of this bed." He whispered and I rolled over onto my side as I tried to kiss his face but he was blocking me. I laughed and I wrapped my legs around his legs. Troy started laughing as I finally just rested against him.

His heartbeat thud in my ear, "Okay, you're right, you can't leave." Troy laughed again wrapping his arms around me and we both were quiet until his alarm started to go off again. I switched it off this time and Troy sighed. "Do you want me to take Logan to the field today? She would have fun. Some of the other guys are bringing kids." I shrugged, "Ben wouldn't have anybody to play with." I said, "Cody and Ben are going to see some family today and go see some old friends at the University of Arizona."

Pushing onto my elbows, he grimaced until I settled and I brushed my fingers through his hair. "Maybe you take her and I'll meet up with you guys." I suggested and Troy nodded pulling my elbows down so I could lay flat on his chest again. "You'll need to get her ready," he murmured into my ear, "Why me?" I questioned and he smiled, "Because we're going to lay like this for five more minutes." I smiled but couldn't disagree.

"How does your arm feel?" I asked him and he smiled, "Good," he answered honestly and I turned my head to kiss his jaw. "Are the Royals trying to talk extension?" he nodded his head, "I told your dad to not worry about it too much." I felt my gut sink but told myself that I needed to support him. "I just want to see how far they will squirm a little bit. I have never made them squirm under pressure to resign me. I have always been willing."

"I know, I just…" I laid my head back down, "I'm not going to see dollar signs Gabs and think that's the best team for me." His fingers ran down my back, "You are what I see and know that's what is best for me." I smiled leaning forward to kiss him gently and Troy gave me one of those infamous smiles, "Alright, c'mon, I need to get ready and if I am taking Lo girl," I nodded my head and got up from my spot and Troy sighed, "Do you have return to KC in a week?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sadly, stop counting."

He smiled again causing me to smile as I went to check on the littles and Logan. I walked in the room and Logan was already awake but she was just quietly playing. "Do you want to go to the field with Daddy?" I asked and she looked up at me, "Yea," she answered with a smile blooming over her face. "Can I wear his jersey?" I nodded my head as she went over to her bag and began to dig through it. I found her a pair of shorts and her tennis shoes.

She put her jersey and shorts on while I helped her with her tennis shoes. She practiced lacing them and she got it on the second try but I helped her double knot them. She smiled at me with happiness, "You did a great job Logan," I gave her a high-five and she grinned as she went running down the hallway. I picked up her dirty clothes as it appeared that Cody had already left for the day. He had family still here in Arizona and a bunch of college friends.

I checked on Addy and Makenli and they were both still sleeping since their six am feeding. My eyes looked at them and I could see how much bigger they were. They were just now over eleven pounds but they weren't my little babies anymore. They were sitting up, eating food, and for the most part sleeping through the night. They didn't need me as much and that would make baseball easier but it wouldn't make my heart ease with worry that time was moving too fast.

Troy came in the room and he put his hands around my shoulders, easing me back against him while kissing my temple. "They are beautiful."

"They aren't small anymore," I pouted and Troy laughed, "It is good they are growing."

"Yea, but, I just want them to stay little forever." He kissed me on the temple, "I know babe, but they are going to be hitting the fun stage soon of walking and learning to talk. What do you think their first words are?" he asked me and I smiled, "Makenli will say daddy first because somebody is in love with you. I don't know if Addy will ever talk. She seems to be the quiet one."

"She'll be the one to crawl into your lap and just lay there. She'll just want to be with her mommy," I smiled leaning back into him and I closed my eyes thinking of them walking which just blew my mind. It was over a year ago that I found out that I was pregnant with these girls. Oh these beautiful girls. I leaned forward kissing their foreheads while Troy went to wrangle Logan. Lo came in to give me a big hug and a kiss before they left.

I waved good-bye to her and she buckled in Troy's car when another car pulled into the driveway. Troy smiled and waved, I gave a confused look but then got a better look causing me to smile. I took a step down off the porch when he stepped out of the car. "It's a stranger!" I called causing him to laugh. He bounced up the stairs grabbing me in a hug, "G, how the hell are you?" he asked and I pulled back to look at Dylan with a smile on my face.

"You look good!" I said and he laughed, "Uhm, you look stunning for having twins six months ago!" I laughed, "You haven't gotten to meet these girls yet have you?" He shook his head, "No, when I was in KC you were in Turks." I laughed, "True, oh my, I can't believe you're here! Come in. The girls are still sleeping but we can have some coffee and catch up. I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever."

"Life has been busy!" he agreed, "Are you ready to go back to work this week?"

"Absolutely." I said with a laugh, "I am meant to work. I am not meant for this whole stay-at-home mom thing. I am just needing three hours of talking baseball." Dylan smiled, "You know you always have a job opportunity with us if you ever need a new location." I smiled, "Thanks Dylan," he smiled, "If Troy actually makes it all the way to free agency, the Dodgers ae going to fight like hell to persuade him to the coast."

I looked down at the palm of my hand and nodded, "We're building a house in Kansas City," I blurted, the plotting had taken over and it was all in the works. I was so excited to get going on picking it all up. Dylan gave a sad smile, "He has every intention of re-signing of Kansas City, doesn't he?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I told him that I supported him with anything that he wanted to do. I think he mostly wants to re-sign with Kansas City because we don't want to uproot our family."

Dylan smiled, "How is Logan?"

"Getting better. She is finally coming around with this whole twin sibling thing."

"How are your kids? The wife?" Dylan grinned, "Good. Good. The kids are growing up on me per normal. Wife is good. I am planning to bring her to KC. I want to get together with you and the family for some time." I nodded, "Just remind me a head of time!" Dylan nodded when one of the twins screeched from upstairs. A smile spread over my face, "I'll be right back." I walked up the stairs and down the hall going into their room. Makenli was moving her body as I picked her up.

"Good morning sweet girl," I said kissing on her face and she giggled as I looked at Addy. She was still sleeping so I left the room quietly. I went back downstairs and Dylan looked up, "Oh Gabi, she looks just like you." I laughed looking down at Makenli who was staring at Dylan, "They are identical so I guess they both do." Dylan laughed and I sat down in front of him as Makenli still stared at him. "Wow, Troy is in trouble." I laughed with agreement while kissing the top of her head.

"Makenli is not my bashful one, if you want to hold her she is normally okay with it." Dylan smiled and reached for her. She willingly went to him but she mostly just stared at him. I laughed with a smile and Dylan shook his head, "Makenli, you look just like your mommy." She twisted her head to look at me and then back to Dylan. I laughed causing Dylan to glance up, "You and Troy doing okay?" I nodded my head while brushing my fingers through my hair.

"Yea, we are doing okay. I miss him during this time but…" Dylan smiled, "Troy said that Logan was missing him a ton more." I nodded, "When he came home for my birthday, she cried when she saw him and I know how much that destroys Troy on the inside."

"He'll be okay." My head nodded but deep inside there was a sneaking suspicion that Troy was completely struggling with it. Dylan and I made small talk until Addy was awake and he got to meet her. He then had to excuse himself because he had to go to work. I hugged him tight because it was only about twice a year I got to catch up with Dylan.

* * *

 _Monday, March 16_ _th_ _, 2026_

I balanced Makenli on my hip while rocking Adalyn with my foot as I listened to the meeting. It was informal and quickly added to my schedule causing me to drag the twins along. I felt the warm Arizona sun on my back and I just wanted to lay down and let the sun soak me up. We all quietly discussed the season and the meeting concluded moments later but Joel pulled me aside. "How are you doing?"

I smiled, "Great. I am ready to tackle the season." Joel smiled, "Are you wanting to do all games?" I looked at the two girls with me and thought of the other one. My gut sank with disappointment because I knew what I needed to do and what I wanted to do. "We can go half-way," Joel said looking at me, he knew I was struggling with motherhood and working life. "We can just scale you back twenty games or so…"

Nodding my head, Joel came over and he hugged me on the side. "I get it. You are going to do great balancing them all. We'll spread them out so it doesn't feel like you are constantly off. We have more people on deck, your job isn't in jeopardy if you scale back on announcing." I sat Makenli down on the floor as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Trying to balance this is getting harder than I thought," I told him and he smiled, "Having kids and doing this isn't easy. You'll still announce 140 games this year."

"All of you guys do all 162," I said and he looked at me, "How about this. You tell me when you need a break. We won't schedule you off for anything. You just tell me when you are going to need mom time okay? That's exactly what we'll call it. Just call mom time and one or two days we'll cover you. But please, don't feel like you can't call those days okay?" A sigh of relief left my mouth when I looked at him, "Thank you Joel, I promise, I'll take time when I need it, okay?"

He hugged me again and then bent over to grab Makenli, "I'm stealing her for a bit." I laughed and he took off to his office and then Britt popped out of nowhere, "Can I steal Addy for a bit?" I gave her a confused look and she smiled, "Thanks!" she ran off with her car seat and I looked around completely confused. "Logan is with Cody," I turned around and Troy was standing there in a pair of dark washed jeans and a black t-shirt with some logo.

"Are you pawning my children off?" I asked him crossing my arms, he nodded his head with a slight smile. "Your dad is in town so I figured he could watch the kids while I take my pretty girl out on a date." I turned my head to look at him but he walked forward wrapping his arms around me with a smile. "C'mon, two hours without our children." A smile finally emerged on my face and I kissed him gently, "Where are you taking me?"

"I have an idea."

My lips kissed his again and he took my hand as we walked out of the complex together. I leaned into him and we walked our way to the cars when he pulled open his car door. I got in and when he got in my eyes glanced over at him. "Did you set Joel up to ask me if I wanted more time off?" Troy honestly shook his head no, "He came to me first to see how you would react," he replied, "I told him to at least ask you."

He didn't say anything but I knew he wanted my opinion. "I was hesitant because I don't want to lose my job and I also want to pull my weight. He first offered to give me twenty days off through the season and that scared me just a little bit if I am being completely honest." Troy nodded his head while we drove along the high way, "He saw that when he said it and he then offered to give me mommy days that I choose and how life is going."

"That's good," Troy offered, I just nodded my head turning to stare out the window. "I just don't know how I am going to be able to balance both worlds." Troy reached over to squeeze my knee, "We'll figure it out babe, we'll definitely figure it out." My eyes watered but I didn't dare look towards him. "Brie," I let a laugh come out of my mouth because he already knew. "The babes will travel with us all the time and Logan will join us on weekends and…"

"Is that a way for children to live? With zero routine?" I questioned back and he looked at me with a bit of shock. "Gabi," I shook my head, "Maybe I should just quit Troy," he didn't say anything for a few moments until we pulled up to a little restaurant, a little hole in the wall that we spent so much time together during spring training days. I took a deep breath as I unbuckled my seat belt, Troy put his hand on my knee and I turned to look at him.

"Do you want to talk about this?" he asked and I looked at him but pulled away as I eased my way towards the restaurant. I heard the car lock and then his arm slipped through mine. "Brie," his voice was genuinely concerned, "You love your job," I felt tears pool in my eyes, "I do love my job, but I love my kids more." His eyes took me in and he pulled me over to a little bench outside the place. "Talk to me," he said quietly, "You haven't mentioned anything once about this…what is going on?"

"Troy, we have three kids. Two are under the age of one, the other is in kindergarten and you have to travel with the team at all times. I am the one that can step back." Troy exhaled, "Brie, you don't have to do this. We can do it all the same."

"It won't be the same Troy," his eyes looked into mine and I felt the tears pool in the corner of my eyes, "I don't want to quit Troy, but the more I think about the more I don't want to be separated from Logan and the twins all the time."

"You've thought about this," he said and I just nodded my head, "A lot. Trust me T, I don't want to quit. I want to work and be a perfect mom and always be with my kids but…I just don't think it is realistic." Troy let his eyes hold mine for a minute and he turned to face forward while dipping his head, his hands rubbing the back of his neck. "I have always told you that you don't have to work." He said to me and I looked at him.

"Is this what is right for us?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Brie, you were just telling me months ago that you weren't a stay at home mom type of person and now you want too…"

"I don't want too Troy but I have to support our kids. You need to live your dream because you only have one shot and certain years to do it. I will never take that away from you." Troy glanced up and then he found my hand folding it within his. "I love you and if you think you need to be a stay-at-home mom then do it but we have other options. We can homeschool Logan and she can stay with us or we can go with our original plan."

"Logan loves school Troy,"

"What's so bad about our original plan?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Logan goes without her parents for a while. She has little consistency…"

"Our kids will never have consistency Gabs,"

"What if we tried to make consistency?" I asked him back and he looked at me, "How? You just always stay at home." I didn't say anything but Troy quickly balked at the idea, "No, Gabi, Spring Training is enough separation for me from you guys. No," he shook his head, "Absolutely not. If you want to only do home games for the months of April, May, and September, then fine but no."

"Troy,"

He stood up and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, "Can we go home please, I'm not hungry." He turned to look at me and just nodded his head. We got back into the car and it was silent the whole way back. Once we pulled into the drive way, Troy got out and I followed him slowly. "Troy," he turned to look at me before entering the house and I waved my hand to come back and he slowly came down the stairs.

"I don't want to be stressed out all year Troy with trying to figure out where my kid is going to be at all times. I also don't want her bouncing around from house to house wondering where she is going to land." Troy nodded his head, "I understand that Gabi but what about the summer months? I don't want to be separated from you guys…ever and I just…" Troy was stressed out to the max and I just shrugged, "I don't have an answer for that."

He just nodded his head and returned to the door. I let him go this time and I then sat on the step outside wondering what just happened. I had thought about quitting to make life just a little bit simpler but I wasn't sure that would provide me with much happiness. I laid my head on my arms when I heard the door open. "Troy seems a bit mad, you're out here, mind spilling?" my dad sat on the other side of me and I looked up to face the front yard.

"I told Troy I have thought about quitting my job to stay home with the girls because of Logan. He didn't like it very much."

"Why?" he questioned, and I told him how Troy didn't want to be apart from us. "Right now, Troy is getting the best of all the worlds. He has a beautiful wife, three kids who he sees daily even while playing baseball. I could understand where some of his anger is coming from but I also understand what you are thinking. I just want you to know that we wouldn't mind keeping Logan when you guys travel. I get that it is a bit unorthodox but when was your life ever normal Gabi?"

"Mom made it normal."

"And you constantly missed me."

I didn't say anything, "And I missed you…a lot. Every day I would want to call you but I couldn't because you were already asleep and before my game you were normally doing school activities. It was so hard to find time to talk to you every day over the phone. Sometimes I felt like quitting just so I could see you every day." I played with the hem of my shorts and my dad put his hand over mine. "Logan will not go that long without seeing you guys and I understand why this is so hard for you because you want to see her everyday but to make everybody a little bit happy in the situation you have to keep your job, Troy needs to see at least most of his girls every day and get to watch the little ones grow, and Logan needs to be kept in school. We'll take turns flying with her to wherever you guys are for the weekend and fly back with her."

Tears started to roll again, "You know Logan will love that lifestyle of jet setting all of those weekends to different places. You won't go that long without seeing her and we can make her room a little bit more of her own room for those first two months. I promise Gabi, it will fly by and you'll get to give those twins a little bit of the lifestyle Logan got. They need a little one on one time."

I inhaled deeply and I nodded my head, "Okay,"

"Now, if you feel like you need to quit your job do but I would at least give it a season to see…" I nodded and I smiled leaning into my dad, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," he kissed the top of my head and I just listened to the night life. "Dad, would you mind keeping the twins a couple short trips this summer? I would like to just take Logan on one or two by herself so that she can get some of her own one-on-one time."

"Absolutely Gabi, I think that is a good idea."

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 18_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Troy's POV_

My eyes watched Gabi play with all three of our kids at the same time. She was laughing and smiling and I just wanted to bottle that up and keep it with me at all times. She deserved all of that happiness at every single minute of her life and I just didn't see this year being the best year of our lives in the baseball world. She was already stressed about the kids and I just…maybe letting her quit would be easier on all of us.

But I knew that wouldn't make her happy.

She loved her job almost more than I loved my job.

Gabi looked up at me and I looked down at her, "Lolo, I think I need to go talk with daddy for a minute, okay? Can you keep an eye on your sisters?" Logan told her yes and then Gabi got up from her spot as I walked into the kitchen area.

"I'm going to keep my job,"

"If quitting will make you happy,"

The words shot out at the same time and once we both realized what we said, we both laughed and my eyes set on hers for a brief moment, "You love working Brie, I just don't see you always staying home."

"I know," she answered, "I know but I also have to be a mom too but my dad talked sense into me a little bit the other night. I think I am keeping my job for more of you than for me though at this point because I already see how hard it is for you to be away from all of us for Spring Training. I know you don't want to miss the littles grow up. I know you want us there all the time with you and we designed it that way for us to always be a family."

"Gabs,"

"No, Troy, listen," she took my hand and she pulled it close to her, "I also know how much I missed my dad when he was away and I only traveled every so often with him. I constantly missed him and I do not want our daughters constantly missing you. He told me that my life was never, ever normal and that it isn't a bad thing. We don't move like I did and we provide that stability in that sense that Logan isn't going to always wonder when we are moving next. She isn't going to wonder when is the next time I am going to see my dad because she knows she'll see her dad every weekend and she'll be with him all summer. There will be little wonder and I would rather have that in her life."

Tears fell down my face as I gripped her into a tight hug. My arms holding her close to me and I just wanted to keep her there forever. She amazed me every single day with how selfless she is and how amazing she can be. I was never going to be able to fully thank her for anything she has done for me. She was my life. "I love you," I whispered into ear and she squeezed the back of my neck, "I love you too," she pulled back and pressed my cheeks together.

"You're an amazing person Troy, you're an amazing dad, husband, and baseball player. I don't want to take any of those away from you." I smiled kissing her and I just hugged her tightly, "I'll never be able to repay you Gabs, never," I whispered to her and she just hugged me back without saying anything and I knew she understood.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 21_ _st_ _, 2026_

 _Gabi's POV_

"I don't want to leave Daddy," Logan pouted and Troy crouched down to be at her level, "Babe, I'll be home in just ten days." He held up ten fingers to show her, "and then baseball season starts!" he encouraged her, "I promise that we'll talk and count down together all of the time. Okay? You and mommy are going to keep busy these next ten days."

"I just want to stay with you." She started to cry and Troy pulled her into his arms as he just held her and whispered something in her ear. I pushed the stroller back and forth while I watched Troy try and console Logan. She pulled away and Troy rubbed away her tears, "I promise Lolo, these ten days are going to fly by. You are going to go to school and play with your friends, be mommy's big helper, and then I'll be home."

She nodded her head and kissed his cheek, "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too Lolo," he gave her another hug before she ran up to me, I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her cheek and Troy gave me that pained look. I reached over to rub his shoulder, "It's okay," I told him and he took a deep breath while I kissed him gently. "I love you, I'll see you in those quick, quick ten days." Troy nodded, "I love you all," he went over to kiss the little girls and I sighed, "Ten days," he repeated and I nodded, "Ten days."

We all boarded the plane and it was a good week minus a couple little issues but a good week. Logan swam all week and cuddled with Troy every single night. The girls got to spend quality time with Troy and I was reminded why we do things we do. I was reminded how much I love my job and how amazing our families were.

I knew this year was going to be hard but it was also going to be full of memories.

* * *

 **Whoa…is this a miracle? It hasn't been a month yet?! Ha! I got an update out fairly easily! I have to admit that my class schedule is better than last semester so I have a little bit of free time! I hope to provide chapters a bit quicker!**

 **Also: I have decided Coach's Daughter is going to be the next story! It received the most attention right next to Coach Bolton! That story will not come out until this summer but you have something to look forward too!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Xx – Jo**

 **Please Review!**


	19. Surprise

Chapter 19 – Surprise

 _Monday, March 23_ _rd_ _, 2026_

 _Gabi's POV_

"Girls night!" I cheered as Becca, Mallory, Ellie, and Melissa and I all embarked on a night out to get some dinner and have a couple of drinks. Ellie was the DD for being the Prego of the group and we were facetiming Alex in later for her to enjoy this evening out with us. "I am so ready," Becca said as we pulled up to the restaurant as my kids were with Troy's parents spending some quality time with them.

We all piled into the restaurant as we were seated quickly to cause less of a fuss among people. I smiled as a menu was sat in front of me, "Here is to Gabi's last hurray," Ellie said causing me to laugh as Melissa started to order drinks for the table, "Not me," Becca spilled causing heads to turn and look at her as her cheeks turned red, "What?" she asked with an innocent look and my jaw drop, "You cannot tell Troy, Cody hasn't had a chance to tell him yet."

I laughed and squealed as I leaned forward to hug her, "Oh Bec! That is so exciting! I am so happy for you!" she hugged me back tightly with a big grin, "Cody and I agreed that this is our last little one. We're both pretty excited."

The rest of the girls congratulated her as we all sat back as I took a sip of my wine while I looked at Ellie with her growing belly. Alex who was getting ready to pop at any moment with her second little one and then now we have Becca. It was like pregnancy was in the water. I took a sip of my drink again when we finally moved on from baby talk. "Gabs, how is Troy?"

"Good. Logan is missing him more and more. It's like the trip didn't even help her. She just wanted to stay."

"Brooke misses Josh. We went down for two weeks but it just wasn't enough time. She is a complete daddy's girl." I laughed, "I can understand that. Makenli and Logan both are daddy's girls. Adalyn is pretty content with me."

"Adalyn is content with any familiar face but god forbid you be a stranger," Ellie said causing me to laugh because it was completely true. "We're working on it," I said with a smile and the girls laughed as we began to enjoy our dinner and facetiming Alex in like we all promised. She enjoyed the quality talk while Hanson climbed all over her. They had modified her bed rest a bit since she was in the safe zone of having a healthy baby.

Once our plates were cleared we all celebrated with dessert and continued to catch up on our lives. Becca was going to become a stay at home mom after this school year until all of the kids returned to school as Cody was accepting a principal job letting them relax a little on the money front. It was a perfect occasion for all of them to let Becca spend quality time with their last baby and to enjoy the littles a little bit more.

Ellie was preparing for baby number two and her second book store was opening in just a little over two weeks. She was thrilled with opening another bookstore in Kansas City and how well it was going. Chase was scaling back at work a little bit to help at home with the kids. They were all comfortably living in their little house in Overland Park and were very excited about ending their family at two children.

Melissa and Josh were both finally on a good page with each other and they both adored Brooke endlessly. They spoiled that girl like no other and it was going to be strange to not always see her at the ball park. She was going to be with Josh a lot in Texas, so she wouldn't be around nearly as much this summer in Kansas City. Her gym was still doing well with her personal training business. They were thriving currently and Josh was definitely enjoying his change in scenery with the Texas Rangers. It was sad to see them separate but at the same time it was necessary for Josh.

Mallory and Collin were getting into a better place as Mallory was promoted at work and so was Collin. They were coming out of their finance troubles and were starting to be a happy family again. Drew and Audrey were a delight to be around and I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to add one more baby to their mix. I looked over at her with wonder as I asked her, "Mal, you and Colin thinking about having another kid?"

Mallory smiled and shrugged, "We've talked about it. Now that we aren't struggling as much we thought about having one more. We figured we'd let both of us get settled in our new jobs and take it from there. Maybe next year," she offered and I smiled because I knew Mallory loved her kids dearly and wasn't ready to be done. My eyes then looked at Alex who was happily playing with Hanson while facetiming us.

Alex was ready to be removed from bed rest and to hold her baby after such a hard pregnancy. I figured that this would be their last child because of how this pregnancy was. Zach and Alex were probably going to be content with two children and I didn't blame them. They were both pretty busy and it was hard to manage so many kids. I knew Zach was ready to meet their little one and I was excited for them.

Then I reflected on my own life. I had three beautiful girls, I had a wonderful husband, a great job, and I was looking forward to starting work again. I had a little bit of a sinking feeling thinking about the coming months but I held my shoulders high knowing that everything was going to work out. If they didn't then we would go back to the drawing board. I smiled at all of my friends and I realized how much I missed Britt from these conversations.

We had grown really close and even closer while we were in Arizona. She confided in me about a recent miscarriage and I felt terrible for her. She was starting to lose faith and I had to remind her with all three of my children to never give up hope because if I had I wouldn't have had any of them. I was blessed with three beautiful children because I never gave up hope. She promised to call me soon to talk more about it and I knew we were going to get even closer this summer.

Once we were all finished, we hung up with Alex and all walked our separate ways. I hugged each of my friend's good-bye, hoping I would get to see all of them again before the season started.

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 25_ _th_ _, 2026_

I pushed the stroller back and forth as I waited for Dr. Jo to return. I was coming to get put on birth control since having the little girls and I looked at my watch wondering how long it was going to be before she got back in here. I ran my hands through my hair as I was supposed to pick up Logan from school today and then go to the park with Mallory and Ellie to catch up on our own friend time. Makenli fussed and I hopped off the table to tend to her for a moment. She quieted and closed her eyes again. My shoulders relaxed while I waited for her to return again. I picked up my cell phone to see the picture that Logan gave me for my birthday as the front screen.

She had picked a good photo and I demanded that Troy send it to me. He still had his wallpaper set on the photo of me pregnant with Logan on his phone but his lock screen was a picture of all three girls that was taken recently. Logan loved looking at the picture of my pregnant with her and found it completely fascinating. Troy always told her about that moment when she was rolling around in my belly causing extreme relief in me.

I remember the moment so clearly.

The door finally opened and Dr. Jo came in with a puzzled look on her face. She was reading over my chart and flipped a page while taking a seat on the stool without much of a word. I gave her a worried glance until she finally looked up at me with her face still completely puzzled.

"Gabi, dear, why are you visiting me today?" I arched my eyebrow, "I figured it was a good time to get put back onto birth control…and to get an exam before baseball season started," I said to her and she let out a little bit of a laugh, "It's a little late for that Gabi," I narrowed my eyes as I looked at her and she gave off a smile, I was trying to figure out which part of that statement she was saying too late. The exam or the preventing a baby. Oh fucking hell. "You're pregnant," she released and I let out a loud laugh. "You're lying…" I said looking at her and shook her head when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Turks and Caicos. Son of a bitch.

"Oh my god, that son of bitch actually got me pregnant." Dr. Jo laughed, "Were you trying?" she asked as she pulled the stool closer to me, I shook my head, "Not exactly. We went to Turks and Caicos and Troy had this crazy idea to go without protection for the entire trip and we decided if a baby happened, it happened. He really wants that boy and for that boy to remember his major league career, I figured it was near impossible for it to actually happen. I figured between breastfeeding and not knowing when I was ovulating when have made it…impossible." I said with a shake of my head because this wasn't even on my radar.

She laughed, "Well, it sure did," I felt butterflies erupt in my heart but fear shrink in my stomach, the fear quickly set in and Dr. Jo took notice as she put her hand on my knee. "Oh sweetie, please, do not let that panic set in quite yet, let's take a look at this little babe and see what we are dealing with okay?" I nodded my head as she gave me a reassuring smile as the thought of me actually being pregnant swirled through my mind. "So we are turning this appointment around. You haven't had a return of your menstrual cycle, have you?" I shook my head since the girls were still breastfeeding around the clock. "That makes it a bit tricky to find a due date. We're going to do an exam and see what we can find okay?" I nodded completely baffled and shocked that I was pregnant.

Pregnant. With a baby.

I had six month old twins.

What in the actual hell?

Dr. Jo had me lay back and I stared at the ceiling as complete panic washed over me. I wondered how long this pregnancy was going to last and how hard this miscarriage was going to be. I just closed my eyes and didn't listen to anything, I just let Dr. Jo do her job when she laughed again and I opened my eyes to look at her. "Gabi, you're measuring at over ten weeks pregnant." My eyes snapped to hers because I was two weeks from being out of my first trimester. Out of the miscarriage risk. My eyes went to the screen to see the little blob of a baby formed on the screen. Tears overwhelmed my eyes because I was pregnant with a baby.

"What?" I stuttered and she laughed nodding her head, "When were you guys on vacation?" she asked me, "January 5th through January 11th," I told her and it all clicked, I was almost 12 weeks pregnant and I had zero clue. "There is only one baby in there…correct?" I asked and she laughed nodding her head, "There is only one baby in there and that baby has an incredibly strong heartbeat." She turned on the machine and tears ran down my cheeks because there was no better noise than that right there. I was pregnant.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant." I said with a laugh laying back on the bed and Dr. Jo smiled, "This might be the first pregnancy that you didn't freak out about." She gave me a little courage and I knew this was the real thing. I shook my head because there was no way. I was dreaming. This couldn't have been real life. Nothing like this had come easy before and all of a sudden…I shook my head in utter disbelief.

"I'm two weeks away from being out of the risk zone." I told her and she smiled, "That you are. Have you not had any morning sickness? Fatigue?" she asked and I shook my head, "No, nothing. I mean, I am tired but I have three kids. I am always tired. I haven't had morning sickness, headaches, nothing that I have had with my previous pregnancies." Dr. Jo smiled and I let out a joyful laugh and another smile, "Oh my god,"

"Congrats Gabi, you and Troy deserve this. Maybe a little sooner than you guys expected but…I am going to pin your due date at the beginning of October. October 4th." She said and I smiled because it wouldn't affect my job until September and we would work it out when we got there. "Is it going to be a problem to breastfeed them still?" Dr. Jo shook her head, "They might not like it as much because your milk will change along with the pregnancy but they normally refuse during the first trimester and well…" I laughed and she took a couple snapshots and left the room to let me get dressed again.

She came back with pictures and a recording of the heartbeat. "For Troy," she said with a smile and I smiled back at her, "Thank you," I then hesitated and I smiled because Troy and I made a promise that week. "And Dr. Jo? We are keeping the baby's gender a complete secret. We don't want to know. I think this is our last and I want to enjoy it. So…if you could write that down somewhere for us that would be great. We really just don't want to know."

She smiled, "You got it Gabi, you afraid Troy may panic if it's another girl?" I laughed nodding my head, "He just might." She winked and I went to do a lab draw and then left the hospital…completely stunned.

* * *

It took ten at home pregnancy tests for me to actually believe I was pregnant. And listening to the heartbeat over and over again. I listened and I just tried to figure out how I went ten weeks without actually knowing that I was pregnant. I just couldn't believe it. It was so hard to wrap my head around the fact there was another baby already in there after only six months of being empty. I listened to the heartbeat again and an overwhelming feeling of emotion

Oh my god.

It wasn't hitting just quite because I didn't feel pregnant. I pulled up my shirt and I glanced in the mirror while framing my hands around my belly. If I squinted and turned my head to the left, I think I could see a slight bump? I shook my head as I turned and faced the mirror again as the twins were sleeping soundly in my bed and Logan crashed after playing hard at the park. It took all control to not spill my guts to the girls today but I was telling Troy first.

How in the hell was I going to tell Troy?

I picked up my cell phone and called him, "Just the person I was thinking about." I smiled, "I was thinking about you too." I answered and I looked at the ten pregnancy tests sitting on my counter with very positive plus signs staring back at me. "When are you coming home?" I asked him, interrupting whatever in the hell he was saying. "The 29th…why?" he asked me and I could hear the concern build in his voice.

"Just wondering." I answered because I didn't want to wait that long, "Any way you can sneak up here for a day?"

"Brie, you're scaring me a tad," he said honestly and I laughed, "I just miss you. Logan misses you." Troy sighed, "I know, but it is only four more days. Then I have to hit the road again for exhibition games at the other stadiums." I sighed, "I know it is only four more days but I just want you home now." Troy laughed from the other end, "Who misses me more…you or Logan?" I rolled my eyes, "Me." Troy laughed and I could see his smile from my end.

"I'll be home early on the 29th. Not that much longer. I promise."

"Then I'm scheduling family pictures."

Troy groaned from the other end of the phone, "Nope. It's happening." I answered as I smiled knowing how I was going to tell Troy, "Brie, don't punish a man like that."

"Sorry." I told him and he groaned, "Why?"

"Well, the twins are six months old, almost seven and this is a perfect time to capture their age again. Plus, we have to do it before baseball season so…"

"Fine, but the 29th?"

"Yup."

"Fine."

"I love you," I told him and he laughed, "You owe me."

"How about hot sex that night?"

"Done." He answered and I smiled to myself because little did he know…he was going to want to celebrate.

* * *

 _Thursday, March 26_ _th_ _, 2026_

I carefully looked at the different outfits as I tried to put them all together. I had the little girls in white dresses with pink headbands while Logan was going to wear a blue and white floral dress. I had a cute pink dress that would match the twin's headbands that was flowy and beautiful. I was trying to find an excuse to wear it anyways. I then was going to have Troy in a pair of dark jeans with a white button up shirt to keep us all matching but a little bit different.

A cry came from the nursery as I walked down the hallway and into the room as Addy was awake. I picked her up and kissed on her forehead as she snuggled in my arms content now. She was getting big on me as she wanted down and I put her on the ground as I put toys around her to play with. She was mostly sitting up by herself but I put the boppy around her to keep her from toppling over. I checked on Makenli before walking back to my room to finish what I was doing.

After putting the clothes away, I went back to the room as I made sure I had everything for the photoshoot. I was going to tell Troy there to capture his reaction and then we were going to do the announcement also. We were going to do the big balloons that were so popular right now and have the numbers 1-4. The girls were all going to hold them while we tied the fourth to a chair to announce the pregnancy.

I smiled as I had so many ideas but the realization that this could be my last pregnancy terrified me because I needed to enjoy it. Troy and I never talked about going over four kids. We both normally agreed three or four. I was already stressed about this year; I couldn't even imagine next year. I exhaled because I didn't want to get worked up over something silly. I took a breath as I stared at my two little girls who were sleeping and playing.

I didn't want to rush them either. I wanted them to stay just as little and not grow up too fast. I wanted to enjoy them. I got to enjoy five years of Logan and now I'll be getting a short 13 months with them before another baby decides to make an appearance in our lives. I inhaled with a smile but tears filled my eyes as I pulled Addy into my arms. She sucked on her pacifier but reached for my breast, I eased my shirt down while I took her pacifier from her.

She quickly latched on and I rubbed her back while she nursed. People questioned why I still nursed them on demand but they were still little for their age and Addy also hadn't taken to solids quite like her sister had. Addy stared at me with her blue eyes and I stroked her face with my thumb. She pulled away not long after satisfied and I laid her on my chest while she played with my hair. She cooed and made her little baby noises.

I sat her down as I checked on Makenli again who was sitting up in her crib. I picked her up and she too wanted to nurse and we spent the rest of our hour before Logan got home from school nursing and quietly playing on the floor of their nursery. Makenli was starting to scooch around on the floor and roll around better than Addy. I knew she wasn't far behind but far enough behind to concern me. Glancing at the clock, I realized I only had twenty minutes until Logan got home.

I changed the girl's diapers and then took them downstairs placing them each in a bouncer. I went into the kitchen where I got them the little puffs and put them on a tray for them to snack on. Makenli got excited and I laughed as I made Logan an afternoon snack of apples and peanut butter putting it on the counter with a glass of milk. I opened the front door to watch for the bus when Cody sent me a text.

 _Cody: Bec said you knew_ _When is Troy going to be back in town? I am dying to tell him._

 _Me: the 29_ _th_ _. Maybe we can go a get together that night?_

The bus pulled up and I waved to the bus driver as Logan came running up the stairs. "Mommy, you should see what I drew in art class today!" I took her backpack off her shoulders as she went into the kitchen straight to her snack, "Oh yea?" I said unzipping it and I pulled out a watercolor picture of all different shades of blue. "I drew it for daddy!" I smiled, "I bet he'll love it. He'll be home on Sunday!" I told her, "And we're going to take pictures that day too."

She smiled, "I love taking pictures!"

"I know you do!"

My phone buzzed again with Cody's response.

 _Cody: Maybe just our two families?_

 _Me: perfect. We need to do some catching up anyways._

"Mommy, is it true we are getting a new house?" I gave her a questioning look because I haven't told her too much about it. Troy and I have talked about it over the phone but nothing really too Logan. "Yes…we are getting a new house. It's being built." I told her and she gave me a funny look, "When will we move in?"

"They are thinking October," I told her and I laughed because we would have our baby and a new house in October. It was perfect timing to be completely honest because then the twins could still be near me along with the baby having its own nursery. "Oh…is that a long time from now?"

"Yes, it is." I reminded her and she shrugged, "Can I pick out the color of my room?" I smiled and nodded my head towards her. "Of course." She smiled at me again and I went over to kiss the top of her head while she explained every detail about her picture. I smiled at her because she was getting to be so smart and it just amazed me every single day. I adored her. She stopped talking and finished her snack before running to the living room.

She greeted her sister with loud enthusiasm getting them to both laugh their tiny giggles. I shook my head grabbing my cup of water and going to sit across from them on the couch while Logan tried to do anything to get them to laugh. Makenli found her the funniest and would just laugh at her. I took several videos of them while sending them to Troy. Logan tried to be as silly as could be and it warmed my heart to look at her finally, finally loving her little sisters.

Troy sent back a sad face and then added he wished he was here with us. I wished he was here too so I could tell him the damn news. He had zero idea and I was giddy to tell him because he was going to be so excited and I knew he didn't think it was even possible. My eyes looked up towards the ceiling and then back to the three girls as Logan danced around singing and the littles just stared at her like she was crazy.

I smiled happily enjoying the moment.

* * *

 _Sunday, March 29_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _11 Weeks Pregnant_

The bed shifted and I opened my eyes to see Troy stretching across it. I laughed rolling over wrapping my arms around him, "There's my girl," he whispered while kissing my forehead. "I thought you were going to be back early…not nap time." Troy laughed kissing me. It had been a long morning and most of everybody had fallen asleep this afternoon allowing me to nap. It was nice and I finally decided that maybe that was a pregnancy symptom right there. I was normally able to make it through a day without a nap but then again…three kids wore me out most the time by noon.

"It was early my time." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Where is my little girl?" he asked me and I closed my eyes to think about where Logan was.

"Napping. She didn't sleep well last night. Momma didn't get much sleep either because she had low blood sugars and the twins are only waking up once a night but Addy thought a play session at three in the morning was due." Troy laughed pressing his face into my neck and I held onto him, "I'll be on all sorts of baby, low blood, sugar duty tonight. You'll get to sleep." He told me and I smiled looking up at him with a slight nod, "Sir, yes, sir," he laughed shaking his head and kissed me gently. "We need to start getting ready." Troy groaned, "I thought you were lying to me."

"Nope. I already picked out your outfit so…" Troy huffed with annoyance, the man hated taking pictures but I knew we would all cherish this time of our kids being this little. It was nice to watch them grow up with professional, beautiful pictures and tonight's was going to be even more special getting to capture Troy's reaction to pregnancy number three and baby number four. "When we're seventy are you going to make us take family pictures?" I laughed nodding my head, "Absolutely, we'll have grandchildren by then and I am going to have pictures of them."

Troy shook his head with a laugh as he pulled me into a kiss. "I'll get Logan ready."

"Thank you," I said pulling his face close to mine and he kissed me back. "I love you." He whispered, "I love you more," we both got out of the bed as I went to finish my hair and make-up. It was only about twenty-minute process to touch up my hair and finish my make-up that I started this morning. My hand graced my belly after shutting the door and it was a tad swollen causing pride to well up a little bit. Troy was going to be shocked and I knew his hands were going to be all over my belly again causing extreme excitement from me. I loved that he loved my big belly and I swear it turned him on more than normal me.

He was a damn saint.

I went into the little girl's room where I changed both of them into their dresses with their colored headbands to match me with the pinkness. Little did Troy know we were wearing pink's and blue's in anticipation for our sweet little one and I was even more excited that we were leaving it a complete surprise. I figured it would all more excitement to the birth and well…why not do something different. I smiled as they babbled on the ground and when Troy walked into the room with his dark jeans with his white button up shirt to show off his Arizona tan.

"You did good but I hope you aren't wearing that…" I looked down at my Nike shorts with a long sleeve t-shirt, "Of course not." Troy smiled up at me while slipping on his grey boots and he then took the girls from me. Makenli squealed with happiness being back in Troy's arms and he blew kisses on her causing her to giggle. I smiled shaking my head as he made all of his girls happy.

"I'll get everybody loaded in the car, okay?" I nodded as I smiled watching him go. I took everything that we needed for the shoot over to our photographer's house yesterday and she was going to bring the balloons, chairs, and the chalkboards. I tucked the sonograms into my purse.

I changed into my pink dress and the brown wedges. I walked down the stairs where Logan was giddily talking with Troy in the garage. "Are you going to say cheese?" Troy asked and she laughed nodding, "Of course!" I smiled as Troy looked over the trunk and his eyes filled mine. His jaw dropped slightly but he quickly closed it with a smile on his face as he looked at me with complete admiration.

"Hot damn," he said, "You weren't lying about tonight were you." I shook my head and I kissed him as he put his hands on my hips. "But first…your best friend and his family is coming over tonight for some dinner." I broke the news to him and it hit me to why he was coming over and I couldn't believe they were both getting to tell each other about their fourth children coming into the world.

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza…of course." Troy laughed, "I'll cook. I am not in the mood for pizza. I think we had that every other night while in Surprise." I smiled, "You have to go to the store then."

"Of course," he kissed me again as we both got into the car. I doubled checked the Logan was buckled in and I felt my stomach curl with giddiness because Troy had no idea what he was about to get into. I had kept this a secret for so many days and I just wanted to scream it to the world. Troy always found out last I felt like and I just wanted him to find out _first._

Troy reached over to rub my knee as I guided him to one of the parks and he pulled in where the photographer was already set up. It was a short ride as it was a beautiful park. The trees were already green and the flowers were blooming. It was beautiful. We got out and Logan jumped out excited because she loved taking pictures. Troy and I each grabbed a car seat and I picked up the diaper bag.

"Troy, Gabi," she called with a wave and I smiled back because she was the only person who knew so I could pull this off. "Maci," I said with a smile and I sat the car seats down with the two sleeping babes. "They are still sleeping," I said with a sigh and she shook her head, "How about we do just some of you guys and Logan?"

I nodded with a smile as we got all set up and started taking pictures. We had some sweet pictures of us three but then Troy and Logan stole the spotlight quickly as they took father and daughter pictures. She adored Troy so much and it only made me happy because I knew how close I was too my dad and I only wanted the same for her. I was growing antsy as I tried to get the twins to wake up. "Gabs, do you want to do?" she looked at me and I smiled nodding as they were both waking up. I gave each of them their bottle as I got up.

"What are we doing?" Troy asked and Maci smiled, "I am trying this new thing with couples and presenting what they love the most about the other. They are turning out adorable and I approached Gabi about it and she thought it would be cute."

Troy smiled over at me, "That's easy," Troy said as she handed him a chalk board with a pen, "You're going to face opposite directions and absolutely no peeking!" Troy turned his back while she handed me the one that was already done and I dug the sonogram out of the bag. Tears filled my eyes looking at the sweet baby that was already forming in front of my eyes.

She had us back to back and I could hear Troy writing as Maci came up to me and I posed with a couple pictures of the board as I put my fingers to my lips with the secret. Maci winked as she went to take pictures of Troy's board and she couldn't help but smile as she took a couple steps back. His world was about to rapidly change and I was so excited for this journey. I knew that I was hesitant in the beginning when he said it but maybe this is what we all needed. Might as well finish our family so that I could stay to more focus on my career.

My eyes cast down at the board as it said: _Ready or not…here comes baby #4!_

I was shaking with giddiness as I waited for Maci to say something when Troy laughed, "I can only imagine what you wrote," he whispered and I laughed, "Oh buddy…you have no idea." I told him and Maci counted down from three and on one we both turned around.

My eyes watched Troy's face as he read the board and his eyes grew and then he let a huge smile cross his face tilting his head back, he put his hand over his face for a second as he tried to collect himself, "No way," he said and I could hear the emotion laced in his voice as he looked at me and I nodded my head as he walked forward and I could see tears in his eyes, he put down his own board walking over to me, "You're not messing with me right?" I shook my head as Troy pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're pregnant?" he asked me and I nodded my head with a smile, "I'm pregnant." I told him and I then showed him the sonogram and he wouldn't let the smile come off his face. He looked at the sonogram and he shook his head with a smile because it was so hard to believe. "Brie, oh my god," he shook his head as he picked me up with happiness. It sunk in so much faster for him but his excitement made me so happy. I was happy that he was happy.

"How far along are you?" he asked and I reached up to rub his face with my hand, "Listen all the way through this statement Troy, okay?" he nodded and I smiled, "I'm eleven weeks…today," I saw his face change as if I waited all these weeks to tell him and I knew when I told him he would initially get angry because of what I had done with Logan but I shook my head, "I didn't find out until ten week and three days." I finished.

Troy look stunned and then he laughed hugging me again as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm almost out of the danger zone Troy, I am going to carry this baby to term and I know that. Deep down I know that this baby is meant to be." I felt him start crying after that and I kissed him softly. "I love you so much," he whispered and I smiled, "I love you too."

"Mommy! I want my picture taken now!" I looked over at Logan with a smile as I wiped away my own tears, "Okay, okay, how about we do some family pictures." Troy and I got the twins out and we posed for some family photos. We then went to get the stuff out of the car and Troy shook his head looking at me.

"Are you serious?" he asked again and I nodded laughing as we sat all the girls in the chair as we tied balloons to the back of the chairs. Troy and I took a step back to look and Troy wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me back against him. "Wow," he whispered into my ear, he kissed my temple and I leaned back into him with happiness.

The girls all cooperated as we took a picture with me and the girls as they were all holding their old sonograms and I held the fourth to my belly while the littles were all smiling. I couldn't help but smile even bigger and Troy then took a picture with all of his girls and I just couldn't see this day going any better.

My eyes casted onto the board that Troy wrote on and he had written that he loved me as me. It read _The thing I love the most about you is…you._ My heart gushed looking at it and tears filling my eyes because he was way too good for me. I looked at him making all three of our girls laugh per normal.

I was in love.

I love my family.

And I couldn't believe we were going to add another little one to the mix.

* * *

Troy and I were laying on the floor with the twins laying on their mat and Logan was doing something on her iPad for quiet time. Troy had just returned from the store. He had to start preparing dinner soon but once he saw us he crawled on the floor next to me.

"How did you not realize you were pregnant?" he asked pushing my shirt up and his hand rested on my belly as if there was already a big bump there. "I have had zero morning sickness and how am I supposed to tell the difference between being tired from three kids and tired from pregnancy?" I asked him and he laughed nodding, "Fair enough…but no headaches? No morning sickness? Nothing?"

"Nothing. I went to Dr. Jo to start birth control and she told me it was a little late for that. I was _shocked._ " Troy laughed, "You were shocked? I didn't see it coming at all. Like completely out of the ball park babe," I laughed, "She told me I was pregnant and I was like what? I was so confused and then I remember Turks and I was like whoa, you actually did it."

Troy laughed and twisted to kiss my neck, "Who have you told?" he asked me, I smiled, "You…" he looked at me a little surprised and I shrugged with a smile, "I didn't want anybody but you to know first. Maci knew so we could pull that off but just you, Troy."

Troy pulled me close and I tucked my head into his neck. "You need to cook dinner so you can tell your best friend tonight." He smiled rolling onto his back, "He's going to think we're crazy." I kept my grin to myself because Troy had no idea what was to come. "When are you due?" he asked me and I looked at him, "October 4th."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I nodded my head, "I know. You were the one who thought it was a good time." I said and he laughed, "Pinning it on me huh?" I nodded and he got up to start cooking dinner. I changed diapers and had Logan go to the bathroom then I went to help Troy. He was cutting up potatoes while listening to the radio as I knew he felt pressure on this season to do well again. He was defending a World Championship and was going into free agency.

His arms flexed with each cut and I could see him thinking through everything. He was thinking about each and every step of these next several months and how at the end he was going to have another kid. It was a lot of information to process.

"I told Dr. Jo that we do not want to find out the gender," I told him and he looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I laughed, "What, we decided on that trip is we could try for a baby but we were keeping the gender a secret."

He continued to look at me like I had lost my mind and I went to sit on a bar stool across from him. "C'mon Troy, we both know that this is probably it unless you want to have one…"

"I don't want to rule anything out. We're still young."

"You just want a boy." I said and Troy didn't say anything but he smirked, "I'm not having ten kids for you to have a boy." I said laughing and he looked up with a laugh coming from his mouth.

"Why do you want to keep it a surprise?" he finally redirected and I smiled, "Because I want to do something different. I think we can have a plan for both nurseries so the new house can have the room ready. A boy room plan and a girl room plan and then we have it put together."

"We move into the house in October," he said, "And we're having a baby in October, and I could go to the World Series in October." I laughed taking a bite of food. "You wanted to have a baby." I reminded him and he laughed, "I didn't see the house thing popping up but I guess it is a good idea that we are building a new house. That way all of our kids can be on the same floor as us and that baby doesn't have to sleep in our room for too long."

"Yea, it truly might have been the best timing. I am hoping that it all just works out well. Y'know? I hope there aren't any complications and that it is smooth." Troy wiped his hand on his jeans and he looked at me, "Do you think they would induce you early if we made it into the playoffs?" I shrugged my shoulder, "Get to the playoffs and we can find out from there. I won't worry about that too much until we get there. Our due date is the last regular season game. I'm assuming if you are in the playoffs you won't be pitching that last series."

"Probably, but I guess that is something we'll worry about in September." He smiled shaking his head, "Is that why you wanted me to come home early?" I nodded laughing my head, "Troy, I wanted to tell you over the phone." Troy smiled, "I like how you did it instead and I love that it's just us that know. I kinda like that nobody else knows." My phone buzzed on the counter and I picked it up. "Alex, Hey,"

"It's baby time!" she said giddily from the other side of the phone. I laughed, "Congrats girl! I'll definitely be up there tomorrow to visit you and this precious babe!" I could hear her laugh, "Good! I'll have Zach keep you guys updated!"

"Good luck!" she hung up probably having more people to call and I looked at Troy who smiled, "Zach called me earlier saying it was probably today. I got a bit distracted and forgot to tell you." I smiled going over to wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm happy for them. It would have been awful if she lost the baby in the second trimester or later." Troy agreed while he finished preparing the food. Cody and Becca showed up about fifteen minutes later with their three kids in tow.

The kids were all excited to see each other as the oldest went running off to the playroom. Cody sat down Ryan next to the girls as he stood up and walked to grab a toy. The twins marveled at him walking on two legs and giggled. I smiled as Cody embraced me into a hug and Troy hugged Becca. We all went into the kitchen as Troy grabbed Cody a beer and Troy pulled him aside because I knew he was bursting at the seams to tell his best friend.

"Dude, guess what," I looked at Troy as he was so damn excited and I would have a million babies if it always made him this excited. "Troy seems to be pretty excited about something," I smiled leaning back against the counter, "Just wait…" I said as Cody repeated that he had exciting news and Troy was going to let him go first. Becca and I stood back letting the two best friends interact, "I'm pregnant too," I whispered to her and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and she smiled as we were both going to be entertained by this.

"Becs and I are going to have our last kid," Cody announced and I watched Troy just start laughing and Cody almost seemed confused, "Oh my god," Troy said, "Gabs is pregnant too," Cody turned to look at me with wide eyes and I shrugged my shoulders as they both grinned. Troy went and grabbed Becca in a hug while Cody grabbed me in a hug. "How far along are you?" Troy asked Becca, and Cody repeated the same thing to me.

"11 weeks," we both said together and we faced each other with amused smiles on our faces, "When are you due?" we both echoed to each other at the same time and we all laughed, "October 4th," I said and it was Cody's turn to start laughing causing Troy and I to be confused but Becca clued us in fairly quickly, "We're due on October 4th," Troy laughed and he then reached for a high-five from his best friend as if they planned it all along and it worked.

"Holy shit, that is so funny." Cody said, "I can't believe you're pregnant G, how long have you known?"

"Less than a week."

"That's good because you drank wine when I told you guys," I laughed and nodded, "I had zero idea. I went in for birth control and she told me it was a little too late." Becca laughed as we poured ourselves some iced tea and went to the living to supervise the kids and talk. "Is this your guys last one?" Becca asked and I sighed, "I don't know. I bet it will be if it's a boy but if it's another girl…." She laughed nodding her head, "We have zero pressure over here. We have one of each."

"Do you guys want another girl to balance it out?"

"Sure but we're happy," I smiled as I laughed, "I can't believe we have the same due date." She said and smiled, "I'm glad you're almost out of the first trimester Gabi, one pregnancy should come easy for you." I smiled thanking her as I looked at the twins trying to move on the ground but succeeding very little. "Y'know, it'll be crazy for a while but I wouldn't change it for anything. I'd rather it be crazy than boring. Troy and I don't do boring."

Becca smiled, "When Cody and I decided that I was going to stop working after this year to focus on the kids and be able to do more of their things I found out I was pregnant. I was already seven weeks along before I found out because my periods have been irregular so when it didn't show I wasn't too surprised. When it didn't show at all is when I decided to take a test and well…Cody said it was perfect timing and it just all made sense. I am happy I'll get to spend every single moment with this baby and not have to worry about baby sitters and stuff."

"Troy and I talked about it but I ultimately don't see myself not working and it's easier to travel with Troy right now. It's going to get complicated in the years to come and I'm just not too sure about it." I played with my watch on my wrist as I thought about now being pregnant and I smiled, "I may call this my last season myself. I haven't told Troy yet but with another baby and two that will only be one, I just don't see how it's going to work. I'll let Troy finish out his career and then I'll get back into announcing."

"You're so good at it," Becca said and I shrugged, "It's not forever. Troy only has 6-8 more years left in him to play at this level and I just want to not miss all of those amazing moments that I have with my kids. I could be traveling a lot after Troy is done and I just…I want to snuggle them close right now. We'll still travel all the time to watch him on the road and never go that many days without seeing each other."

"And you haven't told Troy this?"

"No…but I only contemplated quitting this season because I don't want Logan feeling left behind all the time."

"Yea, did he talk you out of it?"

"A little bit. My dad had some good points too though, but this was all before baby number four. Maybe I just want to be a fan and enjoy my husband's last few years. Since he has been in the majors I have rarely got to enjoy his games. I miss sitting at the parks and just watching him play without having to talk through his stuff or all that non-sense."

"Sounds like you have thought this through," Becca said and I sighed, "I have. I really have but I think I'll be okay. I'll do stuff with Logan's school, pick up some more charity work to keep me busy and sane. I don't know. I want our kids to have a good home life but at the same time never miss their dad like I missed mine." I shrugged, "We'll make it work."

"That's all you can do."

I smiled and we played with the kids on the floor until dinner was done and then helped get all the meals ready. Troy and Cody were catching up on life while the kids were all chattering away. It was a good time and I was so happy to see all of us happy.

* * *

 _Monday, March 30_ _th_ _, 2026_

Troy pulled into his parent's house where the twins were for the morning when we went to go meet baby Piper. She was beautiful and already looked so much like Alex. Alex already felt ten times better after having her and couldn't wait until she got to run around with Hanson. Troy reached over and squeezed my knee, "You ready to tell my parents?" I nodded my head as Troy was going to give his mom his birthday gift to her. Her birthday was tomorrow but Troy was flying out tomorrow morning with the team.

We walked in to hear the girls giggling and making their favorite noises. Troy walked in and his parents were both sitting with each babe on a lap. "Momma, Dad," Jack smiled as Makenli saw Troy from Lucille's lap and threw herself at Troy. Troy laughed picking her up exchanging Makenli for the present. They were getting the picture of the four chairs with balloons attached and I sat down across from them.

"What is this?" she asked, "Your birthday present," Troy said with a smile sitting next to me, "Since I am leaving tomorrow morning I figured it would be a good time to give you your present."

"Troy, sweetie, you shower me with gifts all year long."

"Yea, well, I really need you to open that right now." She laughed looking at Troy and she finally got it opened and then the box lid came off as she uncovered the frame. She flipped it over and her eyes grew wide and then she looked up between Troy and I with tears in her eyes. "Are you guys pregnant again?" she asked and I nodded as Lucille got up to grab us both in a hug. "Oh my god," she said laughing and Jack grinned grabbing us in a hug.

"That is amazing you guys! How far along are you?"

"11 weeks," I said to them, "And we are keeping the gender a complete surprise." Troy gave me another look and I laughed shaking my head with a smile, "That is so exciting you guys, so exciting." Lucille wiped at her eyes, "How long have you guys known?"

"Less than a week. Breastfeeding caused me to not see the signs like I should have but you know, I didn't worry or panic the whole first trimester per normal so I think it was good and you know this baby isn't due until October. I think it was all just meant to be."

"We're so happy for you guys and another little one to spoil so soon!" I looked at Troy who was so happy and I smiled squeezing his leg. "Was it a surprise?" Jack asked and Troy and I laughed together, "Just a little bit." Makenli reached over for me and I took her as Troy smiled, "I don't think we actually thought we were going to have three kids so close together in age but it happened and we are grateful that it is going relatively smooth."

We chitchatted a little bit long until Makenli wanted to eat when I excused myself. I went to feed her when I called my dad and he answered and I just kinda wanted to tell him over the phone but I knew I should wait until he was home this Friday to tell him and my mom. Troy was fine with me telling my parents without him. "What's up Gabs?"

"Just thinking about you." I answered, "I miss you. I feel like it has been forever since I have gotten to see and talk to you."

"Arizona, which, is where I still am."

"Yea, I know, I miss you Gabi. I have to go. I have a meeting to attend. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and Troy came into the kitchen, "Are you ready to go pick up Lo girl?" I nodded as Makenli had fallen asleep while I rubbed her back gently. Troy picked her up as I went to help put Adalyn away as Lucille hugged me tight. "Congrats Gabi, you deserve all of this happiness." I hugged her back a little bit tighter, "Thank you Lucille," she smiled winking at me and I picked up a car seat as this week had been a complete whirlwind.

It was a complete surprise.

And I was so happy with how life was going right now and I couldn't wait to meet this little babe but to cherish this pregnancy all at the same time because deep down, I felt like this was going to be our last go around and maybe there was another one but I just wanted to cherish this one because who knew about the future.

* * *

 **WHOA. AGAIN. I know. I know. I am actually fairly bored this semester BUT I am going to start getting busy again so this could be the only chapter until the middle of March BUT I did get you guys three chapters within a month so I think that is a win for all of us here.**

 **BUT WHAT do you think about the news? Shocked? Think it's crazy? Hmmm…it'll be a fun ride!**

 **Thanks so much for the love and reviews!**

 **Please Review!**


	20. Motherhood

Chapter 20 – Motherhood

 _Monday, March 30_ _th_ _, 2026 – Night_

I folded a piece of laundry as Troy was getting ready for bed. The kids went to sleep many hours ago but Troy and I were getting stuff done that needed to be done around the house before Troy disappeared.

"Hey T," he walked into the room and I folded another piece of laundry, another sock, another onesie, another 5-T t-shirt. "What's up Brie?" I sighed, "We need to have a little talk." I told him and he gave me a curious look, "Those words kind of frighten me."

I smiled shaking my head, "It isn't that big of a deal but you need to listen to me a little bit," I said and he nodded as he began to help fold laundry. "I think I am going to step away from broadcasting after this season." Troy looked at me with a little bit of shock and a little bit of hurt.

"I thought we decided that we were just going to figure it out?" he asked me and I reached across as I took his hand into mine, "I understand and when it was just three kids I figured it would work just fine and I could continue but Troy…we will have three kids under the age of 1 for a whole season." Troy sighed running his fingers through his hair, "Babe,"

"I know and we will make you a pact now, right now, that we will never, ever, go more than ten days apart from each other with the kids. We'll fly up on weekends to watch you play and go to every single game at the K. As long as all kids are healthy." Troy looked at me while rubbing his hands together, "Will you ever go back?"

"Probably after you retire…" I looked up at him, "I will finish this season with the Royals and then finally, finally, I can enjoy your career Troy. I can go to your games and just watch you play again. When is the last time I have just gotten to watch you play? When have I gotten to experience spending time with my girls watching a game especially with their daddy on the mound." Troy couldn't help but smile at the end as he took my hand in his.

"I'll go back to work Troy after you are done living out your dream. Our kids need one of us to stay at home and obviously with you having limited years, you cannot stop now. I can take a step back and I can be home with the kids, raise this little peanut growing in my belly, and give Logan more attention. So I will do this year and then I will tell Joel soon that I will not be coming back next season."

Troy pulled me into his grasp and he pushed his lips into my hair, "Give me six to seven more years Gabs and then I will let you fly. You have so much potential and I do not want to put the reason you didn't reach your full potential." I smiled pulling back as I reached up to touch his face. "Okay, that's a fair deal." I whispered looking up at him. "I can be the sugar momma," Troy laughed kissing me and I kissed him back.

"Hell yea you can," I smiled leaning into his chest. "Thank you for taking that well. I know how much you don't want to miss the girls but we'll travel all the time in the summer with you. The girls will always still be there but I just won't always be there anymore." Troy gave a sad smile, "I might be most sad about that," I smiled as I rubbed his shoulder.

"I think we should finish folding this laundry so we can go to bed." Troy looked at the laundry half folded and the other half not folded. Troy picked up the folded laundry and put it back into the basketball with the unfolded laundry. "I will fold all of this laundry tomorrow morning before I leave." I smiled as Troy pulled back the blankets as we shut off the lights while crawling into bed.

Troy pushed up my shirt as I laughed because it was already starting. His palm rested over my stomach and he smiled while lying on his side. "Brie, I can't wait to start feeling this little one move and getting to see your big belly again." I shook my head looking over at him. "You would be the only guy who enjoys a women pregnant." He smirked, "Men just don't get the privilege of having you carry their babies," I smiled running my fingers through his hair. "Troy, I just want you to know that you've absolutely never held me back from anything. Maybe I could have taken a bigger job out of college but I absolutely loved everything about what I do. I never regret it and taking this time off is something I should do. We can't have other people raising our kids,"

"Yea, but, you are sacrificing your career for mine," his blue eyes glowed in the dark and I rested my hand on top of his, "Troy, you have worked so hard for so many years. I would never take that away from you because you have been working at this for basically thirty years to be right here. You deserve to live it up and have some fun in these next several years. We both shouldn't be stressed about where is Logan and how are we going to entertain three kids on a flight and making sure we have it all packed and I just think we need to be a traditional family for a bit in the baseball world. Once you retire, when you feel ready, then I will start job searching again and I will live my dream, okay. I am okay taking turns in the spotlight."

He smiled reaching over to press his lips to mine, "I guess I can push my coaching career off for a bit in the majors," I laughed and smiled, "As soon as every kid graduates high school…then you can do that but how about just Swings for a while?" Troy smiled and nodded his head as he brushed his fingers through my hair while we just listened to each other. "I'm glad we are both on the same page as this, I was scared you weren't going to take this well."

"You know, baby number four changes a lot of things. I thought it wouldn't happen down in Turks but well…" I laughed and shook my head, "You're crazy." He smiled and his hand slid behind my neck, "As long as I get to be crazy with you," I laughed shaking my head again and he only kissed me and holding me tight to his body.

* * *

 _Tuesday, March 31_ _st_ _, 2026_

I packed the rest of Logan's lunch as I checked on the corner to make sure too many kids hadn't gathered yet, when Lucille pulled into the drive-way. Troy had already left this morning after getting Logan out of bed and making sure she was ready but he had to head to the airport to catch up with the team for a couple more exhibition games. I looked at Lucille walking up the drive and she smiled, "Good morning," she called and I smiled, "Happy Birthday," I responded back to her.

"Thank you dear! I just wanted to stop by and thank you for the gift yesterday. It was such a surprise." I laughed, "It was a surprise to us too." She smiled and crossed her hands over each other as if she had some news she didn't want to bear on us. "Lucille, is everything okay?" she gave a weak smile and then a slight nod. "Yes, yes, I just…with the beginning of the season coming from Troy and then Luke as well and he is getting frustrated because he isn't getting nearly the amount of looks that Troy is getting."

"Luc, have you told him that he is sixteen? He will eventually those looks but he is only a sophomore!" I said and she sighed and I poured her a cup of coffee. "He was very upset this morning and I don't know what to do with him." I gave her the cup of coffee as Logan came down the stairs with a big smile on her face ready for another day of pre-school. "Grandma Lucille!" she yelled with happiness and Lucille smiled wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hi sweet girl!" Logan smiled as she sat down to eat her breakfast as I glanced at the clock. "Are you happy to be starting at home?" I nodded my head, "Yes! It will be nice to not have to rush around getting things packed quite yet. I know Troy is ready to get underway and I am ready for my last year of broadcasting for a bit." Lucille looked at me in shock, "Are you stepping down because of…" she didn't say anything and I nodded, "Yes. You know it is going to be crazy with four kids and Troy made a promise that once he is done I can have my turn to spread my wings."

She smiled, "That boy, he'll drop it now if it meant you could live your dream." I smiled taking a drink of my coffee, "I know. But I want to spend some time with my babies." She nodded with sympathy and she looked down at her hands. "The real reason for my early morning stop is because of what Finn proposed to Jack last night…" I looked at her with curiosity and she smiled, "He finally wants to propose to her!" she squealed and I laughed, "Oh my god! That is amazing!" I told her and she smiled, "It is. I just need Troy to not ruin it for her…can you help?"

"Of course. How did Jack take it?" Lucille smiled, "He really likes Finn, I just know Troy and he likes to think nobody is good enough for his sister. I can't imagine the fights that will become when your girls are old enough," I cringed with the mere thought and I nodded my head. "Yea, I know, it will be interesting to watch it play out." I looked at Logan who was finishing breakfast, "C'mon sweet girl, it's time to go to school!"

She jumped down and ran to put on her jacket. "Are the babies still asleep?" I nodded my head, "They normally get up at six and then don't get back up again until nine or so." Lucille smiled as she glanced at her watch. "I have to run to work. Thank you for letting me come over and spoil your morning time. Thank you for talking to Troy as well." I nodded, "Not a problem. I enjoyed getting to visit this morning!"

Lucille walked Logan down to the bus stop and I smiled waving as I shut the door. I closed it and I sighed as I rubbed my eyes before going to check on the little ones and get some chores done.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 2_ _nd_ _, 2026_

After changing the girls into a pair of pink floral pants I put on a grey sweatshirt over top their onesies. Makenli was fussy as I knew she was ready to nurse but I was out of time. I was supposed to meet my parents for lunch to tell them the big news. I looked at my phone and then back towards the two girls who were very needy on the floor. My eyes glanced down to see my jeans and tank-top as I haven't finished getting ready yet.

I pulled out my cell phone to call my mom, "Hey sweetie! We were just getting ready to leave!" I smiled as I picked up Makenli as I let her start to feed, "I'm glad I caught you in time. I am running a little behind. Makenli is being extra needy lately, a growth spurt or teething. But I am running behind. Can we push lunch back thirty minutes?" I asked as I went into the bedroom after shutting the gate to the nursery to keep Addy contained.

"Of course! Your dad and I will still head out and maybe walk around. Let us know when you get there and we can come help you with the littles." I smiled and I thanked her as I hung up the phone as Makenli finished eating ten minutes later as I put her with her sister. I then changed into a short sleeve t-shirt with my Converse. I threw on a flannel over top while throwing my hair into a messy bun. I put on my watch and pushed my cell phone into my back pocket.

Going back into the nursery I picked up the girls as they tugged on my shirt and giggled reaching between each other. I laughed as I put them each into their car seat as they were officially seven months old yesterday and I felt like they were growing up way to fast. They were growing to have serious personality and their names both represented them so well. I buckled each of them in and then grabbed their diaper bag. I tucked the pictures inside as my mom and dad were going to get the pictures of all the sonograms.

Loading the girls into the car my phone rang, "Hey," I answered, "How are you?" Troy's daily, correction, third call of the day to check-in. "I'm good. I am on my way to tell my parents." I looked back to see Makenli trying to take her socks off and Addy was fussing. "Your little girls are a little needy today." Troy laughed from the other end of the phone. "How so?"

"Addy is a bit grumpy today and I think it's because she is teething. Makenli just wants to constantly eat. I think my nipples are raw." Troy grimaced from the other end of the phone, "Brie, give them a bottle. Give yourself some rest. You are pregnant. Your body is already changing and maybe you just need some extra rest,"

"It is just more convenient to breastfeed vs preparing two bottles while keeping Logan entertained." Troy sighed, "I hate that the last two months have been like this," Troy said and I smiled softly, "It's okay." I told him, "We're surviving and it's almost over. You'll be home soon." I pulled into the little market as I shut my car off for Addy to let out a cry, "I gotta go babe," he sighed, "I love you. Let me know how your parents react okay?"

"Of course. I love you too." I hung up as my dad came around as I smiled, "Were you watching for me?" he nodded with a smile as I gave him a tight hug. "How are you?" he asked and I smiled, "Good! I am ready for another baseball season to start!" he smiled as he got one of the car seats out while I went out for the other car seat. I slipped the backpack onto my shoulders as I followed my dad into a little café. "How was the end of Spring Training?" I asked him, "Good. Good. I got to work with a couple new guys about me representing them."

"That's good." I said to him and we walked into the area where my mom was already sitting at a booth. I smiled as we went over and put the twins in a spot. My mom was already pulling out Makenli while my dad pulled out Addy. They both snuggled but Addy was frustrated and reached for me. I smiled taking her as she grabbed her pacifier and planting herself on my lap. I kissed the top of her hair and adjusted her bow.

"Are you ready for the season?" my mom asked and I nodded with a smile, "Yes! I am ready to get back to work but…this will be my last season until Troy retires." My parents both looked at me in shock. "Gabi, sweetie, I thought we talked about this? We will figure it out!" I pulled out the envelope and I slid it over to my mom as she raised her eyebrows. "Things have changed since that conversation." I said and she opened the thing sliding out the picture as my dad looked over her shoulder as they both looked at it and then gasped with shock. "You're pregnant?" she asked tears forming in her eyes and I nodded my head. She pushed my dad out of the booth as I got up while she wrapped me up tightly in a hug. Addy was squished in the middle as my mom and I were both crying.

"Congrats Ella," my dad said as he hugged me next and I smiled as we all sat back down, "How far along are you?" my mom asked and I smiled, "I'm eleven weeks and four days…" I told them with a smile, "And I didn't find out until about a week ago…" my mom laughed reaching over to grab my hand, "I am so happy for you, sweetie! Did you and Troy plan this one?" I shook my head, "Not really. We talked about it but we didn't think it was actually going to happen. We gave it like a four-day window."

"Troy really wanted to make sure all of his kids got a glimpse, a memory, of his playing career. So they will only be about 13 months apart." I said eyeing the twins. "Our due date is October 4th and depending on the standings going into October we are hoping that our doctor will either induce us early or right after our due date before the playoffs. I'd rather do it before the final series so that I will be able to travel with Troy."

"That is amazing, Troy really pulling for that boy?" I nodded and I smiled, "And he has to wait until October to find out." My mom laughed as my dad shook his head, "You guys are waiting?" I nodded as Addy tried to crawl onto the table but I pulled her back to sit against my lap. "How did you find out?" my mom asked and I laughed, "I went to the doctor to get put back on birth control." My parents both laughed as I shrugged. "Troy and I are both pretty happy over it, but like I did say, this is my last season broadcasting until Troy retires. I'll then go back into it after that. I'll miss it."

"I bet. You love your job."

"I do, but I love my kids more." My mom squeezed my hand and we all ordered our lunch as Addy started to get cranky. "The babes are teething," I said and my dad cringed, "Is it bad yet?" I shook my head, "Not too bad but Addy is starting to get a bit crankier vs Makenli." Adalyn reached up and let out a cry as I kissed her temple. I pulled out a teething ring and she chewed on it while I talked with my parents chatted getting caught up.

"Have you told Troy's family?" my mom asked, I nodded, "Troy told his mom and dad before we left. He had to call Luke and Emily because they were both off doing their own thing. I will tell Lilly and Cameron later." I said with a smile and my mom grinned, "Was Lucille excited?"

"Yes! I think Troy and I got even more excited when we realized how far along we were,"

"You didn't have any morning sickness or anything?" I shook my head, "I probably had fatigue but I also have three kids…" my mom laughed and my dad smiled as our food came and we all ate but Addy was very upset by this point from exhaustion and her teeth. I gave her the pacifier back and I kissed her forehead. She was running a slight temperature but nothing of too much concern as I finished eating while she fussed in my lap.

I placed her back in her car seat while I buckled her back in. "Gabs, do you need any help?" I shook my head, "No, we're okay. I think some naps are in order at the house before Logan gets home from school. If anything, I might have you pick Lo girl up from school and spend some time with her? I have been tending to these little two," My dad nodded, "I'll do it. I haven't seen Lo since Arizona. I miss her."

"Thanks Dad," he nodded as he picked up Makenli's car seat as we walked back out. "Are you guys going to be at opening day?" My mom grinned, "Of course! I am assuming Troy is starting?" I nodded my head, "Yes, he should be." My mom smiled as we buckled the girls in and Adalyn got even angrier as my dad gave me a knowing look and I smiled. "Stop worrying. I'll let you know if I need anything but you spending time with Logan will be a good start for me."

"Alright. I'll see you later and congrats again Ella, you are such an amazing mother." I teared up as I hugged him tightly and he squeezed me back. "You're doing such a great job." I thanked him again as I got into the car and headed him with a sigh of relief because all of the most important knew besides our friends and I was just in love with life right now. I started work again on Monday and I would be twelve weeks pregnant on Sunday.

I was blessed.

* * *

Rocking Addy back in forth as she screamed with tears falling down her face and I felt helpless looking at her. It was late in the evening and Logan and Makenli were both already asleep. I moved Makenli to my room in the bassinet by our bed while I tried to get Addy to fall asleep. We had tried a bit of everything between Tylenol, teething rings, and breastfeeding but nothing made her happy long enough to sleep.

I rested her against my shoulder as her forehead still felt a little warm but I also think it was just the teething taking effect. She trembled in my arms as I got up to walk a couple of laps around their room as she quieted while I rubbed her back. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see Troy texting me.

 _Has Addy gone down yet?_

Reaching for my phone I responded as I went into our bedroom. I tried to sit down but she only started to cry again. I rested back into the bed anyways and rubbed her back hoping that Makenli didn't wake up. Troy called me and I answered as I put the phone up to my ear. "She hasn't gone to sleep?" I could hear the stress in Troy's voice, "Troy, we're okay. She is finally settling down but I may not get a ton of sleep tonight."

"I'll be home tomorrow night." he stressed, "Is this about the same as Logan or…"

"About the same," I told him, "She is just in pain and she is scared. She just wants to be close." Troy sighed from the other end of the phone, "Are you feeling okay?" I laughed, "Troy, I am fine. I have been chasing three kids while pregnant for almost twelve weeks now and I have been fine."

"Yea, but now we know and I just…I don't want anything to go wrong." I could hear how desperate he was to just let it all go because he was concerned and he wasn't with me. He hadn't been with me for most of the start of this pregnancy and he felt like he was slacking. "it's okay Troy," he sighed again and I smiled, "I love you."

"Your dad said you asked him to watch Logan,"

"He offered," I corrected, "I gave him something to do and Logan loves spending time with him. It had been a while and she probably needed some one-on-one time." Troy was quiet from the other end, "You know this will be all the time next year?"

"It will not. We will see each other. Stop stressing about it Troy."

"How can I not stress about it Gabi? I am going to be traveling for as many as 4-12 days at a time without seeing you or the kids. We'll have four kids and you aren't supposed to be a parent by yourself. We are supposed to be a team." I went quiet because I didn't have any words for him, "You chose this world Troy, you knew what you were signing up for. Things are changing and you need to accept that." Makenli cried from her spot and I sighed, "I have to go."

"Gabi, we can't stop talking now. You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Troy, but you can't get mad at me for having to do this solo for a little bit. You won't go that long without seeing us and I am going to be there for every single game that I can be there. We are still a team Troy,"

"Okay," he finally said and I sighed as Makenli grew louder, "Go tend to Mak," I smiled as he could differentiate between their cries. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yea, I love you,"

"I love you too."

I gently put Addy down to see her asleep as I picked up her sister. She quieted and went back to sleep without much effort when there was a quiet knock on my door. "Mommy," Logan's little voice reached out and I controlled all emotions of frustration about just wanting to go to bed. "Yes baby?" I asked, she came in reaching her hand up and I picked her up as she pressed her face into my neck. "I had a bad dream," she mumbled, "I'm sorry sweetie," I whispered back to her.

"I wish Daddy was here."

"Do you want to call him?" she nodded her head, "Can we Facetime?" I nodded my head this time and we picked up my phone while settling in bed. She pushed the buttons and I helped her set it up when Troy answered, "Brie, I'm," he looked at the screen and he smiled, "Lolo," he said and she smiled, "Daddy, I had a bad dream." Troy pouted for her, "I'm sorry baby girl," she took a big breath and looked at Troy. "When are you going to be home? I want to cuddle with you."

"Tomorrow." He told her, "We will cuddle tomorrow. You, Addy, Mac, and mommy will all cuddle tomorrow." Troy glanced up at me and I knew what he was thinking and I shrugged because we were talking about it now and it wasn't like it was that big of a deal. "Lolo, how would you feel about having another sister or brother?" Troy asked her and Logan squinted her eyes and looked towards Addy who was lying next to me.

"I don't know. Are we getting another one?" Troy laughed and nodded, "Yea, we're getting another one." And she let a little smile break onto her face, "Will it be a girl or boy?" Logan asked and Troy shrugged, "I don't know. We aren't going to find out for a long time but we will all get to cuddle with mommy and her belly tomorrow. I think she is going to need some rest after today." Logan smiled and she pulled her blanket up to her face.

"How about you get ready to go back to bed so we can all cuddle tomorrow?" Troy asked her and she nodded her head, "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Logi,"

"I love you too Daddy," They blew a kiss to each other before hanging up the phone and Logan looked at me, "Are you having another baby?" I nodded my head and she gave off a tiny smile, "Ben said he is getting another baby too."

"Yes, he is." I told her, "Both of your babies will be here at the same time." She gave me a funny look and I smiled kissing her forehead. "What do you want? A baby brother or another baby sister?"

"A brother! I _already_ have sisters!" I laughed hugging her back against my chest, "You do already have sisters. Do you like them now?" she nodded her head, "They can be funny sometimes." I nodded looking at Addy and then over to Makenli who were both sleeping but I didn't know how much longer I had with Addy being asleep. "Lolo, I think you should go back to your room. Addy doesn't feel too well and she may be up later crying and I need you to get a full night of rest."

"No, I want to stay in here with you, mommy." I hugged her and sighed, "Okay, but you've been warned." She giggled while crawling underneath the blankets while I moved Addy but she woke up crying. I rested her on my chest and she quieted and I sighed because I knew this is how we were sleeping tonight.

* * *

 _Friday, April 3_ _rd_ _, 2026_

"NO!" Ellie and Mallory crashed me into a hug and I laughed as we were eating at Ellie's book shop while my mom watched the twins for a couple of hours. "You're pregnant? How in the world did this happen?" Mallory asked and I laughed looking at her, "Do you want an exact description or…" Mallory scrunched her nose and she shook her head, "Let's just say…Turks and Caicos." Mallory laughed and Ellie gave me a supportive smile.

"That must mean you are pretty far along," Ellie mentioned, I nodded, "I'll be 12 weeks on Sunday," I said and this time both girls broke out in a big smile, "We go in for another check-up Monday morning before we report to the stadium to check on little babe but…I think we're going to have a baby in October!" The girls laughed and hugged me again with congrats. "Were you guys trying?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Kinda?' I said, "Troy and I thought why the hell not so we just didn't use protection on that vacation but it was four days. Who could've thought I could get pregnant then and without my period returning."

"So wait…how far apart are the twins going to be from this baby?"

"About 13 months," I said scratching my head with a laugh, "Troy really wanted all of his kids to remember his playing career and he only has 6-8 years left. So we figured that we should just have another kid right now and let's be honest…it adds to the chaos of our lives and it'll be fun." I said with a shrug, I held up my finger, "But the thing is…this is my last year broadcasting until after Troy is done playing."

They both gave me another shocked look and I shook my head, "We are about to have four kids, three under the age of one, and I just think I want to spend time with my kids for a while. I will branch out and take on something bigger when Troy is done playing but I want to enjoy the rest of my husband's career and not pass my kids around to everybody. So that means I will be around a lot more during the season."

The girls smiled and we talked about anything and everything as Ellie put her hand on her growing stomach and shifted with discomfort. "You okay Ellie?" I asked and she nodded, "I think it was just a Braxton hick," she sat down and reached for her water as she still had four weeks left in her pregnancy. "I bet Troy was pretty excited."

I nodded my head, "Troy was very happy, the first thing the man did was look at my belly. He just loves it."

"If he could keep you pregnant I think he would." I laughed and nodded because they weren't wrong. I checked my watch as Mallory yawned, "I picked up two shifts this week, but I think Colin and I are really thinking about trying for one more baby." I smiled because we were all suddenly finishing our families. It sent a knot to my stomach and I looked at them, "Isn't it crazy that we are all starting to finish our families? I am pretty sure that this is our last baby, Ellie you said that it's your last, it's the Newman's last,"

"Wait…The Newman's are pregnant?" I cringed and I nodded my head, "Yes, I didn't tell you though! They actually have the same due date as us." They both laughed, "Imagine that…that dynamic duo somehow ends up impregnating their wives on the same day." I laughed and smiled with a nod, "Those two are something else."

"Hey, with you not working, the more friend get together we can have! Maybe even some watch party's!"

"Yes! I think that is a great idea!" My phone buzzed and my mom was calling, "Hello?" I answered as I walked towards the book shelves, I could hear Addy screaming from the background causing me to cringe, "Somebody isn't happy," I said and she sighed, "Yea, I have tried all of my mommy magical powers. I didn't want to bother you but she won't calm down."

"I'll be there soon. I still have to go check out the lot as they should have marked it today. We got our plans approved last week."

"Good! I can," I cut her off from what she was about to say, "I'll come get Addy and I'll take her with me. How is Mac?"

"Good, she is playing happily."

"Awesome. I'll just swing by to get her."

"Okay, I'll see you soon!"

* * *

"Daddy said he was going to be home tonight," Logan said as she sat half naked after her bath, "He will be home tonight Logan, he should be home in the next hour."

"He promised that we were going to cuddle tonight,"

"You will," Addy was crying on the floor as I dressed Makenli on the bed. I looked up at Logan, "Put your PJ's on or you are going to bed without cuddling tonight." She pouted and slowly began to get dressed but whined the entire time. Once I had Makenli dressed from bath time I laid her on the bed with her toys while picking up Addy as I laid her down onto the bed to dress her. She grew agitated as I gave her a teething ring.

She quieted for a minute for only Logan to complain, "I want Daddy,"

"So do I," I said as I buttoned the buttons on Addy's onesie and I looked at Logan who only had her shirt on. "Logan, pants," she whined throwing herself back as I wrapped Addy against me in the wrap as I still had dishes and laundry to finish for the day. "Logan, I am going to turn on a TV show while I go finishes dishes. Can Makenli stay with you?" she nodded and I turned on her current favorite and then walked out to finish the dishes I started hours ago.

I went down and enjoyed the silence that included water running and Addy chewing on something. I finished loading the dishwasher because after I picked up Addy I went to the house and they hadn't marked the land yet, causing me to call Troy, who called somebody else because now we needed our house to be done by the beginning of October. It had been a whirl of chaos since Logan got home with trying to get dinner on the table and her constantly asking for Troy.

Addy was mostly good this afternoon but the night seemed to be the worst from her. I felt like it had more to do with the lack of sleep she was getting throughout the day and then released all her frustration at night. I shut off the water as I put soap into the dishwasher. I shut it as I checked on Addy and rubbed her back gently as I headed to the laundry room when the door opened. I looked at Troy and he gave me a smile as he got his hair trimmed on the road and he looked a little stressed by the way he held his shoulders.

"Hey," I said and he looked up at me with those blue eyes, "Hey," he said and he came over to wrap his arms around me, Addy squished in the middle. He kissed the top of my head and then kissed Addy's head. 'How is she doing?" I shrugged, "She's frustrated." I said and Troy nodded, "Is she happy there or can I take her out?" I smiled patting his cheek, "She's happy, I'm not changing that." Troy smiled with a nod as I looked at the hallway. "There are two little girls in my room though…" Troy smiled and nodded walking down the hallway.

I followed him and the moment he walked in the room both girls on the bed grew very excited. Makenli screeched with excitement and Logan bounced on the bed trying to get to Troy faster. He picked up Logan first and then Makenli as he hugged them close. "Daddy, I thought you were going to be home sooner," Logan threw him sass causing him to laugh, "I'm sorry Lo, I had to finish some stuff up." She giggled and Troy sat her down onto the bed while kissing on Makenli before setting her down.

"Alright, let me change and then we can all cuddle."

"I need to do laundry," Troy shook his head, "No. I'll finish it tomorrow. Get into bed." I looked at him and he smiled looking at me, "Get into bed," he said again and I shook my head with a smile as Logan echoed his words and I finally sat down on the bed as Logan giggled. I settled into my side of the bed while unwrapping Addy as Makenli reached for Troy and cried when he disappeared into the bathroom. Logan patted her head in comfort and I smiled as Troy came back with only a pair of shorts on.

"What's wrong Mac?" she snuggled to his chest and he sat down where Logan laid right next to him. Troy reached over and grabbed Addy's hand and she looked at him letting a smile cross her face. "Daddy, I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too." He smiled snuggling with his two girls but his hand reached up to play with my hair. All of the girls laid in bed as we watched a TV show and got quality time with Troy even if we weren't talking. His hand slipped down to my shoulders and squeezed it gently and I looked over at him. We had three kids laid across us and he gave me a smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He said quietly to not disrupt Logan.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You are stressed about the season and you are already stressing about my pregnancy. You don't need to stress about it, okay? There is only one baby in there and we're going to be okay." I told him and he nodded his head as he looked at the TV again. His hands continued to mess with something on my body and then play with Logan's hair. After the TV show ended Troy glanced down at Logan who was fast asleep and the twins were asleep their selves.

"C'mon," Troy said crawling out of bed from underneath Logan and he picked up Makenli to put her into the rock n play. I put Addy down gently and I followed Troy out into the hallway but I didn't take two steps out before he grabbed me by my hips and his lips pressed onto mine. My hand grabbed behind his neck to pull him closer to me, "I missed you." He whispered against my lips, "I miss you all the time Troy,"

He buried his face into my neck, "I love you and I can't help but always worry about you, babe," he leaned back against the wall and I picked up his hand, "You do love to constantly worry about me huh?" he nodded with a smile, "Always." I kissed him gently, "Do you know what I really, really need right now?" I whispered into his ear, he looked at me and I smiled while reaching forward to slip his shorts away from his waist.

"Mr. Bolton, last time I checked, you impregnated me. Again." He cracked a smile and I smiled back at him, "And for some reason when I am pregnant I get very, very horny to the put it interrupts my dreams and I wake up with well…" Troy's eyes shot up and I smirked, "I did have to wash our sheets a few days ago and well…" Troy grabbed me and took me down the stairs and into the basement before finally doing exactly what I needed.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I looked around to see all three of the girls still in bed with us and Troy was passed out next to me. My heart was racing and I sat up taking a big breath and Makenli shifted causing Addy to move and wake up. I picked her up and she rested against my chest as I walked over to the window as my dream was running through my brain. "Brie?" I looked over at Troy who was buried underneath of children.

"I'm okay, just a bad dream."

"I thought you were having different dreams…" Troy said with his voice full of amusement, "You satisfied that." Troy chuckled and I walked back over, "You didn't have many bad dreams with the girls, the little ones, you had them all the time with Logan." I nodded my head because they were constant with Logan, "It was somebody chasing the kids and I was stuck in this box and I had to watch these people take them."

"That's awful," he reached up to rub my hip and I gave him a tiny smile, "Did you tell the team?"

"The important ones."

"I haven't told Britt yet."

"She'll be happy for us,"

"I know, but I know how it feels to want something and see everybody else get it." Troy couldn't disagree, "I haven't told Casen yet either." I smiled, "Maybe we should invite them over for dinner or something?"

"Sounds like a good idea but how about we go back to bed first?" I smiled looking down at Makenli and nodded my head, "Okay," I answered and he smiled back up at me as I crawled back into bed and let Addy rest on my chest as it didn't take very long for me to fall back asleep.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 4_ _th_ _, 2026_

Casen and Britt laughed as she was drinking a glass of wine while the boys drank beer. I claimed my normal breastfeeding to only have water as Logan would not stop chattering to Casen about the upcoming season. I smiled watching them as we had a successful dinner and I smiled at Logan. "Lolo, it's time for you to go take a bath." I told her and she got up. "Can I put bubbles in my bath today?" I laughed and nodded. Troy followed her to the bathroom and I shook my head.

"She's something else," Casen said and Britt smiled, "She's adorable. We would be lucky if our kids ever turned out like the Bolton kids. You have miss Makenli who is just adorable and such a strong personality and Addy who won't leave her momma's side. The shy one. Ugh, Cas, I am excited to have kids one day." Casen reached over and squeezed her knee, "We will Britt," I shifted uncomfortably in my seat because she seemed to be doing better since it happened about six weeks ago.

Troy came back after a moment and his shirt was half wet, "She got me," he claimed and I laughed as I shook my head. "You're not very good at it, are you?" I shook my head and he sat down as he grabbed his beer to finish it. "So we have some news for you guys and we just…" I took a deep breath, "I know how hard it is to receive this news and I don't want you to feel obligated to feel happy or anything for us because…it sucks."

Casen and Britt shared a look, "Troy and I are expecting baby number 4 in October," I said and Britt gave me a small smile, "I'll be 12 weeks' tomorrow…" I finished and Britt nodded, "If you were anybody else I would probably be upset," Britt said with a smile, "But you guys understand how hard it is and Gabi, have you ever had an easy pregnancy? You get to have a break and I am so happy for you." She got up and wrapped me into a tight hug and I hugged her back. "It'll happen, I promise Britt, you will become a mom."

She pulled away blinking back tears and nodding her head, "I know." I squeezed her shoulder as Troy and Casen were talking quietly for a minute and I took Britt to the living room as I sat her down and smiled, "I'm not going to be broadcasting after this season," she smiled, "It'll be good to have you in the stands more. Less stuck up wives." I laughed and nodded, "Yes, we will definitely have more fun together."

"Thank you for taking the time to tell me Gabi, I really appreciate it." I squeezed her hand, "When my friends kept getting pregnant and I couldn't I would get so angry and it was never at them but at the world for letting them have kids and not let me have kids. That is such a perfectly okay emotion, okay? Don't feel like you are an awful human for feeling that way." She smiled nodding her head and she gave me another hug. "It's hard."

"It is." I agreed with her, "It is very hard."

Casen came out with Troy and he smiled, "Britt, they have to get all of their babes to bed. You ready?" she paused and looked over at me, "Can I go snuggle with one of the twins for a few minutes?" I nodded and she went and said something to Casen before they both walked down the hallway. Troy must have gone to check on Logan so I followed as Troy was washing her hair and then I peeked into the nursery to see Casen and Britt holding my little girls.

"One day Britt, we'll be doing the same thing. It is just taking time." Casen reassured her and Britt only nodded her head, "I know." She responded, "I just wish it wasn't being so difficult, I wish I was as composed as Gabi was when she went through this but I feel like I am falling apart," I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at her, "You're crazy, you missed it mostly. I was a hot mess. Melissa and I got into a huge argument and I was emotional and…it wasn't pretty. It tore Troy and I apart."

"I'm glad that your human," Britt joked and I smiled, "We're all human." I reminded her and she smiled rocking Addy in her arms. Addy was quite fond of Britt and it made me happy that she didn't hate everybody. "Logan is requesting you," Troy said from behind and I nodded, "Britt, Casen, if I don't see you before you leave, thank you for coming over tonight. We'll have to do this again because it was fun." Britt smiled, "Yes, please,"

I backed out as Casen bid a good-bye and I went downstairs where Logan was already half asleep in bed from a long day of playing. "Hey sweet girl," I sat down on the edge of the bed and she gave me a half smile, "I'm happy daddy is home,"

"Me too," I kissed her forehead and pushed back her wet hair, "Are you excited for the game on Monday?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile on her face, "Yea," she told me. She looked at me, "Is Daddy going to pitch?"

"Yes,"

"Good, I like watching daddy pitch." I smiled and I watched her, "Mommy, I like Aunt Britt."

"She's pretty cool isn't she?" she nodded and I smiled, "Okay Lolo, it is time to go to bed. Okay?" she smiled, "I love your toes, I love your belly, I love your nose, and most of all I love you." Logan laughed and I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too mommy,"

After tucking her in, I went upstairs and Troy was washing the dishes. "Makenli and Addy asleep?" Troy nodded his head, "Yup. Our friends got them to sleep. We might have to hire Britt for Addy," he said with a laugh and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him close to me.

"So…I need to tell you something." I went to sit on the counter next to him and his eyes looked into mine with curiosity. "What is that?" I smiled and I looked at him, "Your mom paid me a visit the other day and she wanted me to tell you something,"

"And that is…?" I laughed, "How do you like Finn?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow. "He's pretty cool and it's been fun to have him around…" he looked at me and dropped the sponge in his hand, "He's going to ask her to marry him." I bit my lip and nodded, "And your mom wants you to be supportive and not be all macho man big brother." Troy groaned, "Nobody is good enough for her."

"And Troy what are you going to do when your daughters start dating?" he shook his head, "They aren't." I laughed, "Babe, you asked my dad to marry me and I know you thought that was the scariest thing on earth but he trusts you and I know you trust Finn with your sister."

"I do but,"

"But…" I drug out, "You don't want to see her hurt. What would have happened if we ended up getting divorced and I married another guy?" Troy clinched his fist, "I'm not good enough for you Gabs, no other man would be either."

A laugh escaped from my lips as I shook my head, "Shut the hell up and be happy for your sister? Okay?" he laughed and nodded his head, "I like Finn but it'll only take about ten seconds for me to hate him." I smiled squeezing his shoulder, "Embrace them in a hug and congratulate them. Your sister will absolutely love you for that. Cameron likes you."

"He was an infant when we met."

"Newborn," I corrected, Troy smiled and he grabbed me in a hug. "I love you G,"

"I love you too…you ready for this baseball world to begin on Monday?"

"Yes, yes, yes,"

* * *

 **Woot Woot! Baseball season begins next chapter! EK! I hope you guys are excited for another baseball season with the Bolton's! Thank you guys for the best support!**

 **Please Review!**


	21. 7

Chapter 21 - #7

 _Monday, April 6_ _th_ _, 2026_

I tucked my jacket around tighter trying to hide the baby bump but it was already visible to all of Troy's likings. "Stop trying to hide that sexy belly," he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me back against him causing me to smile glancing up at him. "C'mon, we have to get going if we're going to make it to the appointment in time." I pushed an earring into my ear and Troy smiled watching me. "Can you believe that this is my 12th season with the Royals, 11th full season?" I shook my head almost amazed at the numbers he was spouting off to me.

"That makes this my 7th season broadcasting." Troy frowned slightly, "Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded my head, "I want to absolutely enjoy this baby Troy and enjoy your career. I can have my chance after you are done playing as long as you give me that chance and don't play until you're 80." He laughed and smiled nodding his head, "I'll keep that in mind but we need to go. I want to see this little one." I smiled as his hand found its way to my belly and he couldn't have had a bigger smile.

"Today is my favorite day," he started, "First I got to wake up next to my beautiful wife with no kids in my bed, followed by a good morning with our little ladies, now off to see our lady/gentleman, and then I'll be stepping onto the mound at 3pm to pitch on opening day which is by golly my favorite day." I laughed shaking my head pushing him back slightly but he only rebounded pulling me into his lips. "I love you." He whispered, "I love you too but let's go," I urged and he nodded as I slipped on my heels and walked for the door. My hands grasped my purse and away we went.

Andy was going to transport the twins to the game and Katy was going to pick up Logan from school a little bit early to get to the game. I kissed each of my little girl's heads as did Troy, "You have everything Andy? Just call if you need anything else," she smiled, "I'm good Gabi, but thanks, I'll call you when we get there." I smiled and nodded as we walked to the door bidding a good-bye. I got into the car and Troy got into his car so that if one of us needed to leave earlier or later we could.

"See ya there," he said and I smiled backing out and letting him lead the way. I followed listening to the radio as the city was pumped to watch the World Series Champions back in action today. He pulled into the hospital and I followed behind as we navigated to where we could park right next to each other. We came to a stop and I parked the car, I gathered my bag and water as my car door was being pulled open.

"I feel like you are more excited than me."

"You've gotten to see already!" he whined and I couldn't help but actually laugh. I followed Troy into the hospital as he picked up my hand, "Do you think the girls are going to start crawling soon? They are seven months old." Troy asked and I nodded, "They both get up and rock on their legs. They rock back and forth too. I think they will crawl soon." I told him and he nodded as we checked in and I smiled as we sat down in a set of chairs.

"So we have five games at home," he started and I nodded my head to let him continue, "Then we're on the road for six days," he smiled, "The twins first road trip. That'll be fun."

"Are you counting the post season?"

"No, you weren't working." He said and I guess I could agree that this was their first road trip that I will be working. "When are you going to tell Joel?" he asked me and I sighed, "After the game today." I told him, "Are you 100% sure?" he asked me and I nodded my head, "Yes, Troy," he smiled as our names were called. They did the standard procedures as I gave blood and peed for them in a cup. Troy waited for me and we went back to the room as I changed into a gown.

Troy sat in his chair pretty excited as we waited for Dr. Jo to come into the room. "If it's a girl what about Grace?" I asked Troy and he rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, I might scream if it's another girl." I couldn't help but laugh at him because at the same time I knew he would love to have all girls. "This is why we aren't finding out. You can't run away based on the gender of our baby and by the time I have the baby and you hold the baby you'll be sold and stay no matter what the gender is." Troy cracked a smile, "I see what you're doing here…"

The door opened and Dr. Jo entered, "Well hello Bolton clan," I smiled as Troy reached for my hand, "Gabi your blood work looks perfect." I couldn't help but to feel relief from those words. "But we will do a quickly sonogram so daddy can see and so we can make sure we are growing just fine."

"Can we double check that there is only _one_ baby in there right?" Troy asked and we all laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I love the twins but four kids in less than 18 months? No thank you," Dr. Jo smiled and nodded, "We will definitely double check but I am pretty sure there is only one babe in there this time." She got everything set up and it didn't take long for the heartbeat to swell in the room causing tears from me again and Troy smiled in awh of another life building inside of me.

"Heartbeat sounds fantastic," then the picture popped up onto the screen and I smiled as the little body was already forming. "There is only _one_ baby in there," Dr. Jo said and Troy put his elbows on his knees as his hands covered his mouth for a moment, "That's amazing." Troy said tilting back and his eyes looked over at me but I was already looking at him. His blue eyes were glowing with happiness and the excitement of getting to be a dad again was on his shoulders. He was so excited. "Heard this was quite the surprise." Dr. Jo said as she finished up and I relaxed back against the bed.

Troy laughed, "It actually was. I had no idea it was coming. She seriously presented zero symptoms." Dr. Jo smiled, "Good. You deserve one easy pregnancy." She pulled up her stool and measured my already growing belly. "Look at that belly already," I shook my head as Troy let a goofy grin cover his face. "He absolutely loves me pregnant," Dr. Jo laughed, "How come I am not surprised? He pretty much loves everything about you." She winked at him and he smiled because it always made him feel good that he displayed his love for me in public. He never wanted me to doubt that he loved me.

"Gabi, I think you're doing beautifully per normal. I don't want to see you for another month." She wrote in my chart and she smiled, "I'll go grab some pictures for you guys, I heard you have quite the busy day." Troy grinned again causing me to shake my head as I thanked her. I redressed and Troy helped me slip on my jacket. "Babe, I can't believe it." His hands wrapped around my belly and I smiled kissing his forehead. "Well believe it because in October we're going to have another screaming infant."

"Yea, yea," Troy said waving his hand and he paused, "Is this our last one?" he asked me and I looked at him as I shrugged, "Is it?" I asked him and he sighed, "I don't know." I laughed and looked at him, "Is that an I don't know because you won't know until October?" Troy couldn't resist a smile coming over his face, "maybe," I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him close to me, "Listen here Bolton, I really think this should be our last no matter what."

He squeezed his eyebrows together and he looked at me, "You have to carry them, so okay," he said quietly as he brushed his fingers through my hair, "I need to make sure I also cherish this pregnancy then because if it is going to be my last…" Troy nodded his head, "Okay," he kissed me softly and he smiled, "You do know I will be ecstatic if we have all girls right?" I nodded my head with a smile, "I know you will be, but I also know how much you want that little boy to play catch with."

"I am pretty sure Makenli is going to be my girl for that," I smiled and I hugged him tightly, "We'll just have to wait until October to see but I think four kids is going to be plenty of kids especially with our careers." Troy nodded tucking my hair behind my ear as we went to the car together with our hands clasped together because deep down we were both going to be so happy with whatever happened in our future.

"One of us is going to have to be 'fixed'" Troy said and I laughed, "I nominate you." I told him as he opened my car door, "And why do we need to be fixed?" I asked him, "What if we changed our mind in ten years?" Troy let a laugh out this time, "Hell no," I smiled and he smiled back, "Because Mrs. Bolton, if we aren't having kids, I still plan on having a lot of dirty sex with you and if we don't have to worry about condoms or you having to worry about birth control. That'll be nice."

I smiled, "Plus, if we want another kid we can always adopt." I reminded him and he smiled, "That would be fun too." I reached for his hand and gave him one more kiss before he went to his car. I loved opening day.

* * *

"Mommy!" Logan wrapped her arms around me as I tried to finish talking and greet her at the same time. Joel laughed with Casey as I looked down at her, "Hi sweetie, how was school?" I asked her, she smiled, "Good! We predicted the score of daddy's game and I predicted that he would give up zero runs!" Joel laughed, "That's a safe bet there Logan," she laughed and tilted her head back as I picked her up and she hugged me tightly.

"You need to go with Katy and find your sisters okay?" she nodded her head as I gave her a kiss to the forehead as she went running off with Katy. I waved and they waved back as I focused on Joel and Casey again. "Sorry guys,"

"No, it's refreshing to see little ones running around here." Joel said and I smiled as we finished our discussion as I looked out at the field to see Troy warming up in the outfield with a smile on his face. All of our friends were in attendance today and I was excited to get the season underway. I prepared my notes and Casey came to sit down next to me as he did the same thing. "Are you ready for 162?" I smiled and nodded my head. "I certainly am." We were told to get ready for our pregame segment and I secured my headphones over my head and I listened. I could feel it deep down that this was going to be a season to remember. I told myself that this was my last year broadcasting for the royals and my last pregnancy.

There was so much to hold onto in this season but so much to look forward too. Casey and I did our thing as the festivities for opening day begun. My eyes lingered on Troy as he turned on his focus face and he prepared in the bullpen. They announced his name and the crowd roared because if I wasn't returning to the Royals next year, Troy could take his free agency seriously. There was so much riding on this year and to top it all off our house was being built. My eyes watched and I spoke words as Troy toed the slab to begin the season and I smiled because I knew everything was falling back into place. He threw the first pitch and it was a strike up and away, the crowd roared with approval and I smiled because he looked good.

2026 was about to be the year that we were never going to forget.

* * *

I finished some paperwork as the kids had come and gone. They greeted me and I smiled as I had yet to even see Troy after his first season win. He pitched seven shutout innings and the Royals went on to win 6-1. A knock came at my door as Joel peeked in and I smiled, "You did well today, good to be back?" I nodded with a smile as I looked at him and I sighed, "I guess this is the best time to tell you." He looked at me with a little bit of worry on his face.

"Everything okay?" I nodded my head, "Everything is perfect right now actually but…" I gave a faint smile and I laughed, "I'm actually pregnant again," Joel looked at me with shock and he smiled, "Oh my god, Gabs, that is amazing." I smiled as he gave me a hug, "It is amazing, especially when it came as a complete shock to Troy and I. I'm already in my 12th week and things are looking really, really well." Joel smiled and congratulated me again.

"But," I said as I looked at him, "I am going to officially make this my last season as a Royal's broadcaster." Joel couldn't contain his frown, "It was a very hard choice and I even contemplated not coming back this year because of my kids Joel. I love them and I haven't got a chance to enjoy Troy's career yet. Once I found out I was pregnant with baby number four, I knew I had to take a step back so I can enjoy what will be our last baby and watch my husband finish his career." Joel couldn't help but sigh, "I can't really argue with that but…wow. That's a hard blow to take." I nodded with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, it's already going to be hard with three kids, let alone four kids next year,"

"I understand; I am really happy for you Gabi. What about after Troy gets done?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll see who wants me by then," Joel cracked a smile this time, "You will always have a job with my staff okay? You are outstanding and if others sleep on you then they are missing out." I hugged Joel again, "This was the best job ever and I am not going anywhere. I'll still be around with Troy." Joel grimaced, "He is going into his first year with a pending free agency at the end."

"We're building a house." Joel raised an eyebrow, "I really think Troy just wants to see. He has never gone that far but I doubt he signs anywhere else." Joel smiled and I looked down, "I'm due at the beginning of October. If they make it to the post season, I am hoping to get induced early so I may miss a few games there towards the end but I am hoping to only miss traveling in September this time around."

"I'm very happy for you guys, you deserve it all." I thanked him again as Troy appeared in my doorway with a satisfied smile on his face. "Hey," Joel turned and smiled reaching to shake his hand, "Troy, congrats on the big news." Troy let an even bigger smile grace his face, "Thanks man," Joel shook his hand and smiled, "I'm glad we got her for seven years," Troy glanced at me, "I've been trying to talk her out of it but stubborn."

I laughed rolling my eyes, "We'll make it." Troy and Joel laughed together and Joel talked to Troy while I gathered some of my stuff. The rollercoaster of the day hit as I felt exhausted so when Joel left the room I laid my head on my desk. "Ah, the fatigue is here." Troy said coming over to rub my shoulders gently. "Yea, but guess what? I'm also really, really horny right now." Troy laughed and I looked back to look at him as he shook his head with a smile.

"You're something else." He said, Troy pulled me up and he wrapped his arms around me. I let my head fall on his chest because I knew once we got back to the house we had to get dinner, I needed to feed the twins, and then we had a full night of bedtime routines. I rubbed my eyes and Troy kissed my temple, "C'mon babe, we have some little babes that are wanting some attention." I only nodded as I grimaced because of my boobs.

"I need to feed the girls asap," I told him, "How about you head home and I'll figure out dinner?" I nodded we both went to our cars as I got in and headed home. It was a twenty-minute drive so I listened to the radio and tried to stay awake but all I wanted to do was sleep. The sun was still in the air but it was starting to descend after our day game. Pulling into the driveway I parked my car and went inside where Katy and Andy were tending to the kids.

"Mommy!" Logan greeted with her arms around my legs. I smiled down at her as I brushed my fingers over her hair.

"Gabi, I think the girls are hungry." Andy said with a bit of urgency as they were both fussing. I nodded my head, "Yes, they do need to eat." I said with a laugh. Picking up each of the girls as I smiled, "Do you guys mind hanging around with Logan while I go and feed them really quick?" neither of them cared as I walked upstairs and sat in the chair in their nursery. They were both impatient with me as I slipped off my tank top and they both latched quickly. I eased a blanket over top of us while I rested my head back while closing my eyes.

I felt like we sat here forever as they both must have been hungrier than normal. "Brie, you awake?" I opened my eyes as I looked at Troy who was standing in the doorway. I took a moment and realized that neither of the girls were eating anymore. I glanced down to see they both fell asleep; I was extremely jealous. Troy came over and grabbed Makenli who quickly rested on his chest as he rocked her gently. I put Addy in the crib while fixing my tank top.

"Do you want to go to bed for a bit?" Troy asked me as he rubbed my shoulders and I could only muster a nod. "I'm pretty tired." I told him and he smiled as he kissed my temple. "C'mon, we can eat in bed later." He dragged me to the room and it didn't take very long at all for my eyes to close and to fall asleep.

* * *

I sat quietly as I nursed the beer as the kids were all in bed, Gabi was still fast asleep after a long day of work, and I was just watching TV. The highlights of today's game scrolled but and I couldn't help but smile at the good start to the season. I flipped the channel to something else when a little crackle came through the baby monitor. I checked the imagine on the screen to see Makenli rolling over onto her belly to get more comfortable.

My fingers rested the monitor back to the table as my phone vibrated next to me and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked as I watched the scores from other games scroll by, "Troy, congrats on your start today!" I smiled at Emily's voice on the other end of the phone, "Thanks Em, what's up?" I asked her because I wasn't able to catch up with the family after the game today. My dad had to get to Luke's high school game and Emily needed to do something for work.

"I just have some big news to share and I didn't know if you were honestly still awake. Can I run by the house?" I smiled because I already knew her big news based on the conversation with Gabi last week. "Yea, I'm still awake. Everybody else is asleep though," I warned and she laughed, "I kind of just want to share this with my older brother." I couldn't help but smile, "Yea, I'm here. Text me when you get here okay?"

"I will. Troy?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I leaned back, "You did really well today and I am so happy for you and Gabi. You guys deserve this next year of your lives. I hated seeing you guys struggle because you never deserved it. You deserve this, okay?" I smiled and nodded, "Okay Emily,"

"I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone as I walked upstairs to check on the girls who were both sound asleep since Gabi nursed them earlier. It was the cutest scene to see them all sleeping in the same chair earlier. I knew the pregnancy fatigue was starting to catch up with her but she was pushing through per normal. My body leaned against the door way as she was snuggling up with the blankets and I knew she wasn't waking up again tonight.

Pulling out my phone I slid it over and saw that Logan's blood sugar was stable. A text vibrated my phone and I walked to the front door where Finn and Emily were walking up together. She was a first grade teacher at a local elementary school while Finn was still completing Med School at KU med. "Hey guys," I offered as I opened the door as Finn and Em both gave me a smile. "You two seem awful happy," I said and Emily laughed, "I can't even contain it anymore."

"What?" I asked again and she flung her hand out and I mustered up the biggest smile I had for her as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, catching her completely by surprise, "Em, that is amazing!" I told her and she laughed hugging me back tightly. The extra squeeze told me how happy she was that I was happy for her. "How'd it happen?" I asked as I shook Finn's hand and congratulated him on the big accomplishment. The one that I fretted over those many years ago.

Twelve years ago in August.

Holy shit.

"You know, I took her by complete surprise and did it in the middle of the Plaza in front of as many people as I could find." I smiled and went to pour each of them a glass of wine and they both happily took it as we gave a toast with a click of glasses. "Troy, you _have_ to show Finn the picture from the night you and Gabs got engaged." I gave a laugh, "Why?" I asked her, "Because they are adorable. Finn," she patted his arm and I shook my head as I scrolled through my phone until I came to the set of three.

I slid my phone over and Finn scrolled through them while Emily smiled from over his shoulder, "Wow, how romantic." Finn said with a smile and I shrugged, "I caught her by complete surprise as well, she had zero idea."

"It's more fun that way," Finn said with a laugh and Emily slid me her phone, I looked at the pictures of the two of them. The complete happiness on her face made me smile as I looked at Finn, "I'm really happy for you guys," Emily grabbed me in a hug and I hugged her again, "Thank you," she whispered and I smiled, "I love you Em," she squeezed my shoulders as tears developed in her eyes, "I love you too Troy,"

She wiped under her eyes and took in a big deep breath, "Where is Gabs?" I rubbed the back of my neck with a smile, "She was exhausted. She got home, fed the girls, and crashed. Her pregnancy fatigue catching up with her." Emily couldn't contain her smile, "When will I know if it is a niece or a nephew?" she asked with excitement and I laughed, "October fourth," I told her and her jaw dropped, "Why aren't you guys finding out! I have to prepare!" I laughed shrugging, "Gabs doesn't want to find out and we are 98% sure this is the last one."

That caused the biggest frown of them all and I again shrugged my shoulders, "She's quitting after this year and I think she wants to have six or seven years being a mom before really starting to work after I retire and I don't blame her. She doesn't want to add many kids to the mix after that and well I want all of my kids to remember my days in the MLB. So it just makes sense for this to be our last one."

"No, you guys make such beautiful kids. What if this one is a girl?"

"Then I'll be paying for four weddings." Emily pouted, "Hey, it's _your_ turn to have kids now." I told her and she laughed in my ear, "I guess it is huh?" I nodded and she smiled, "I have to get married first but we are thinking it's going to be a fairly short engagement." I smiled looking between the two of them and I remember those days with Gabi. The complete bliss of being newly engaged or being newlyweds and somedays I missed those moments. I missed just us but I also would never trade in my kids for anything.

I loved them too much. I smiled as I looked between the two of them. "Enjoy this time. Seriously. I'm glad Gabi and I had about two years of just being us with each other before we decided to add kids to the mix." Finn rubbed Emily's shoulders with a smile, "We'll keep that in mind." I smiled as I gave each of them a hug again, when I got close to Finn I talked quietly, "Make sure she is happy okay? I'm trusting you." Finn pulled back and nodded as Emily smiled, "Tell Gabi for me tomorrow okay?"

I nodded and I watched them go with a promise to tell the girls. They left and I shut the door as I looked at the pictures on my phone again. The innocence of being 21 and having no cares in the world except for the girl I loved and the game of baseball.

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 7_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _1-0_

 _Gabi's POV_

I barely remember last night as I groggily opened my eyes and I looked out to see the sun was poking out. I twisted over to see Troy was still fast asleep next to me and I rolled to be closer to him and he grunted, "Are you finally awake?" I opened my eyes more and nodded my head, "Why?"

"You slept through the girls twice," I looked at him like he was joking but I knew he wasn't based on how my body was physically feeling. I curled up with him and he smiled kissing the top of my head, "It was a long day yesterday."

"It was but you still slept like fifteen hours." I nodded snuggling back up to Troy hoping that he would stop talking. "If I go pump for twenty minutes…will you still be in bed afterwards?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "Unless a child needs attention…" I smirked and nodded because it was still too early for Logan to be awake and the girls might actually want to be nursed. "What time did you get up with them last."

"About four hours ago…" I nodded as I went into their room as I peeked at the babes, Makenli was awake and I picked her up as we sat in the rocker. I grabbed Adalyn at last second thought and coaxed her awake long enough to eat. I was hoping if I could get them both to eat now than they would sleep for another hour or two. I had an hour until we had to have Logan up and awake for school so if the girls nursed for twenty minutes that gave me exactly forty. I looked down at the two babes eating away but still sleepy as could be. They each only nursed for fifteen minutes before closing their eyes. I felt better and I knew they would be good until Logan was off to school.

Laying both of them back in their cribs I went back into the room as Troy looked to be asleep again after I had woken him up. I shut the door as I locked it and then crawled across the bed until I was straddling Troy. My hands worked on his shoulders while I pressed my lips below his ear, he shifted underneath of me as I let my hands wonder across his lower abdomen and he finally opened his eyes, "Really?" he asked and I nodded my head as I kissed him and it didn't take long for him to respond to me.

"We have like 38 minutes," I told him and he laughed quietly, "Is this why you asked if I was going to be in bed when you got back?" I nodded and he kissed me again, "Well, I'm glad I didn't move." He whispered.

* * *

I took a sip of my coffee and Troy came into the kitchen as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back against him. "You seem to be having a good morning." I said and he laughed, "I like waking up the way I did." I smiled as I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That's what happens when you knock me up." I told him kissing him again and he couldn't contain himself as he propped me up on the counter as his lips devoured mine.

"Mommy!" Logan screeched from downstairs, I pulled away from Troy and I tried to control my breathing, "Yea?" I called, "I can't find my shoes I want to wear," she came into the kitchen as Troy moved so I could hop down. "What shoes baby girl?" my eyes surveyed her outfit of a red dress with a jean jacket over top. "My white shoes," she complained, I took her to the living room where I found her white converse. I helped her get them on and she smiled hugging me tightly.

"Mommy, can I tell my friends you're going to have another baby?" I smiled and I kissed her forehead, "If you want." I told her and she nodded her head as she went running into the kitchen to talk to Troy. I went back into the kitchen as Troy was watching Logan eat her breakfast and his eyes broke for the clock and then back to her. "Do you play today daddy?" Troy shook his head, "It's an off day." Logan smiled, "Good! I want to hang out with you and mommy tonight."

"I think Zach, Casen, and Jace are coming over." Troy told her and she grinned even wider, "Okay!" she jumped up and Troy laughed hugging her tightly as he kissed her forehead. I put her lunch in her backpack and then went back to make sure she had her water bottle too. "Lo, it's time to go out to the bus stop." She gave Troy a quick hug and then I led her to the door. I helped put her backpack on as I opened the door. The bus was coming up the street as I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you this afternoon, carrots or apple for a snack?" she thought about it for a moment and smiled, "Apple with peanut butter." I nodded kissing her forehead. "I love you Lo, have a good day."

"I love you too mommy." She went down to catch the bus and I waved to her as she climbed on. I went back inside and shut the door as Troy was finishing my coffee. "Where were we?" he asked as I smiled as he pulled me back into another kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. His hand on my waist and I smiled pulling back from him. "C'mon, let's go check on the girls."

We both went upstairs where Makenli was sitting up rubbing her eyes and Addy was rolled over onto her belly. I smiled as Troy went for Mac and I went for Addy. I held her against my chest and she curled into me. "You girls ready for breakfast?" I asked and they both talked their little babble as we all went downstairs together. Troy and I put them in their high chairs while I grabbed some cheerios to munch on while I grabbed oatmeal to make them.

Troy helped me as we got them both their oatmeal finished and some cut up avocado. Troy and I pulled up a stool as we feed the girls together. "Any plans for dinner tonight?" Troy asked, "No, I hear that the guys are coming over." Troy nodded, "Sorry, I was planned last night and since you slept forever." I smiled as Addy pushed the spoon away causing a mess. I shook my head as she grabbed the avocado with her chubby hands.

"Do you care if I invite Mal and Ellie over? I feel like it's been forever."

"No problem, Piper will be here." I smiled excited and then it hit that Josh, Melissa, and Brooke wouldn't be here. Troy must have saw it on my face and he nodded, "Yesterday was weird, I went and looked at the outfield at one point and it kind of hit that he isn't here." I sighed, "the nature of the beast." Troy agreed as I tried oatmeal again with Addy but she shook her head and took the spoon out of my hand making a mess.

I stood up to go grab a wash cloth and I began to wipe her up. She giggled and I smiled as I picked her up after she was washed up and she pressed her sticky face into my neck causing me to laugh. Troy smiled as he took a picture of us with his phone and he shook his head, "You're both beautiful," he said and I felt my cheeks run hot. He leaned up to kiss me and I let him. My eyes looked at Addy who was cooing in my arms, I took her to the living room to set her down on the blanket with some of her toys spread around.

"Gabs, we need to finalize our building plans today." Troy said he brought in Makenli and I smiled, "Okay." I answered and he sat down with his back against the couch as I tried to get the twins to move and crawl towards me but I had no luck. "Can you believe how fast they are growing up?" Troy asked as he watched Addy shove a toy into her mouth. "It's insane," I told him and he pulled me into his lap and he sighed, "Just imagine the next one…" I shook my head with a laugh, "Don't try and guilt trip me into having more kids." He smiled and kissed my temple, "I would never do that B,"

"Oh whatever," he laughed and his fingers brushed under my shirt to stroke my belly with his thumb. "Emily came over last night," I told her and she seemed a bit surprised by my words, "Her and Finn got engaged last night." I smiled as I leaned back against him, "I was very happy for her," Troy stated before I even had to ask. "I'm glad." Troy eased me back against him and he kissed just below my ear. "Watching them made me miss being twenty-one for a bit."

I smiled as I ran my hand over his hand, "Those were some fun years,"

"Minus ESPN summer." I only laughed as I twisted to kiss him and he smiled into the kiss, "It was still a really fun time being with you. I'm glad we waited to get married and have kids." He said and I nodded in agreement even though we both knew that there were four miscarriages that prevented us from being parents much earlier. We would have been so happy with them then but it was nice to know that we had our time together. Troy rested his head on my shoulder as we watched the twins navigate to their toys.

"I also told her how this was our last and it just hasn't like hit that we aren't going to have any more after this one," I played with the back of his hair and I sighed, "Well, the good things about it are that we know that this will be our last so we can enjoy it, we know that this will be our last baby so we can enjoy those precious memories together, we also know that we won't have to suffer through another miscarriage," Troy relaxed on that one and he exhaled, "I think I like that one the best."

My lips pressed into his cheek, "I know. I do too. We get to go out on our terms and I think it'll be good. Four girls and if we went for another and we had five." Troy cringed and nodded his head, "Alright, I get the point." I laughed and my eyes landed on the girls who were rolling around and playing as I knew that this was our last day before the grind officially start and his hands rubbed my shoulder gently. Makenli rocked onto her legs and she looked at Troy and I, "Ken, come here," I said and I reached for her but she only looked at us helpless. I laughed and she finally scooched forward and I grinned, "C'mon here sweet girl," she did it again and I could feel Troy's excitement grow behind me.

"Mick, come here," he reached for her too, which I think provided her the motivation to finally crawl forward causing Troy and I to celebrate with her as we picked her up. She squealed with happiness and I laughed kissing on her face. "You crawled!" I said and she smiled at me as I clapped her hands together as we cheered together. Troy couldn't help but smile, "We have a crawler," Troy said and I laughed as I looked at Addy who was just staring at us.

"Addy, you can do it." Her lips frowned and looked at us causing both of us to laugh. I smiled leaning against Troy's shoulder and he winced from the pressure. I scooted off of him as I gave him a concerned look, "You okay?" he nodded, "Just normal soreness." He told me and I reached forward to rub it and his shoulder was tight, even I could feel it. "Babe, you should have the staff look at this." I knew he was thinking about how they would shut him down because it was early in the season and there was no reason to take a risk. "I'm fine," he stressed and I shook my head, "You have never winced before when I leaned back against you the day after you've pitched."

"You know they'll shut me down," he said and I smiled, "I'd rather see you pitch in October than right now. If your arm needs some rest, you need to give it that before it gets any worse." He sighed, "I'll have them look at it tomorrow. If it still bugs me." I shook my head with a smile as I picked up Addy and I yawned, "You can't be ready to go back to bed," Troy said and I laughed, "What? I have been productive this morning."

Troy smirked shaking his head as Addy crawled onto my shoulder and reached for Troy behind me. Troy took her and she let a giggle out of her mouth as he kissed on her face. I pulled my knees up to my chest to watch him interact with his little girls. Those bold brown eyes each of them possessed looked at their daddy with a sense of wonder as they reached up to grab his hat off his head but it was turned backwards preventing them from grasping it.

"I love you," I told Troy and he looked at me with a slight smile, "I love you too, but we really need to do something with this day."

"I was thinking to pack our stuff today, get Logan's stuff situated at my parents' house." Troy nodded as he knew that we had to actually tell Logan still that she was going to stay with my dad and mom for the times that she was supposed to be at school. I knew it was going to be quite the fight but it needed to be done. She would meet up with us in Oakland. Katy was going to fly with Logan while Andy met us in Minnesota on Monday for our first series on the road with the babes.

"Logan is going to hate us just a little bit," Troy said and I sighed because I knew she was. I knew she was going to be very unhappy with the situation but it was all going to work out. "I know but it's for the best. She has to get an education and if she wants to go to school and travel then…" Troy nodded and I got up from the floor because I did need to do laundry and catch up on dishes. "I'll go start grabbing a wardrobe for her to take over to your parents."

"Okay, only pack a couple days' worth and then let her pick some out later. She might want something that is a favorite that we just don't know about." Troy nodded with a smile as he put the girls on the floor and Makenli went right back to trying to crawl again with success. I laughed, "Uh Troy…we might need to put them in a bouncer." Makenli moved and Addy watched her sister before trying the same exact thing.

Troy grabbed his phone as he took a video of the two of them trying to navigate the crawling world. Troy and I couldn't help but smile as we watched Makenli crawl to her sister and then Addy figured it out by crawling away from her and towards us. I giggled as I put a toy out in front of her reach to do it again. After a couple attempts she finally made it to the toy and she grinned at me. I laughed picking her up, "Good job Addy Ad," she smiled as I kissed on her face before putting both of them on a blanket in the kitchen with me.

We had some movers on our hands and there was nothing more exciting than that.

* * *

I scrolled through my phone as I was resting in bed while the twins were napping. Troy disappeared for a bit down into the office as he made calls to Lance and Gary to get caught up in the Swings side of his life. I took a short nap but woke up hungry but didn't want to move. I went to my text messages as I found Troy's name and I hit it as it pulled up.

 _Will you bring me a sandwich…?_

I smiled as I closed my eyes and rested my phone on my chest waiting for his response back. I checked the baby monitors to see that both of the girls were fast asleep still and probably would be for another hour or so. They normally woke up right before Logan got home which was helpful so I could nurse them and then play with Logan for a bit. My phone buzzed on my chest and I smiled as I opened the message.

 _Really?_

I couldn't contain my laugh and I smirked as I typed out my next message.

 _Baby said stay in bed._

I knew Troy wouldn't deny that card too well and this is where I used my pregnancy to my advantage. My phone buzzed again and I laughed out loud.

 _Turkey or PBJ?_

My fingers hit the keyboard as I replied back to him.

 _Turkey w/ sea salt chips_

My mouth twisted into a smile as I heard movement in the kitchen and I grabbed my phone to send him another message.

 _For being awesome there may be a reward for you and your hard work…._

I heard him laugh downstairs and I smiled curling up in bed as I let my eyes close for a couple of minutes and open back up again as Troy pushed open the door with a sandwich, chips, and even a lemonade. Bless his heart. "My hero," I spoke and he smiled as he sat the plate on his side of the bed and reached over to put the lemonade on my nightstand. "Now where is this reward you speak of?" he asked lingering over me and I laughed pulling him down into a kiss.

"I love you, thank you," he nodded as he stole one of my chips before lying down next to me and balancing the plate on his chest as I ate off of it. "You pulled the baby card." I laughed and nodded my head, "I certainly did and it certainly worked." Troy shook his head with a laugh as he closed his eyes for a moment his self as I ate the food he so happily provided. "You tired too?" I asked and he nodded his head, "Little bit but I think it's from yesterday."

"Same," Troy cracked a smile as he stole a bite of my sandwich and once I had cleared the plate, I took a drink from the lemonade and then rolled into his body. He wrapped his strong arms around me and he kissed the top of my head. "How much time do we have before the littles wake up?" he asked me and I could hear sleep in his voice, "Take a nap Troy," I encouraged and he didn't have to really be told twice as he was out within minutes.

My fingers reached for my phone as I scrolled through my twitter, Instagram, and Facebook pages. I snuck a picture of Troy as he took a nap and I went to my twitter page feeling a little mastiff today.

 _Guys, I think my husband is getting old. Opening Day wore him out! TroyBolton14_

Pressing the send button, I shook my head as immediate reactions occurred causing me to smile. It was weird thinking that Troy was going to be thirty-two this summer. I could've swore we were just seventeen and falling in love with each other. I kissed his arm as I wiggled out of his grasp. He rolled onto his side at my lack of presence causing a smile to work onto my face. I walked into the nursery to check on the littles for both of them to be asleep.

Going into the laundry room I switched loads on the washer and then looked at the calendar. We were having our friends over tonight for a little gathering before the season kicked into full swing. After our next road trip we were trying to fit in some lunches with our parents to catch up with them but it was becoming that busy time of the year. Luke was playing high school baseball and despite him thinking he was struggling was actually getting a lot of college looks. He may have to go a different route than his brother but I think with a little grooming from college he could become just as good as Troy.

He followed in his brother's footsteps with constant baseball twenty-four seven. He was always at swings working with Lance and Gary. He traveled on their team and got offers from Team USA to play on their younger team. Troy received such an offer but stayed with his team, but Luke was going to take it to get even more looks. He didn't have nearly the club team that Troy had back in those days. Troy hated that he was missing out on his little brother's career and I knew he was going to try and make it to his game this afternoon.

Going back into the nursery I picked up Makenli who was stretching. She opened her eyes and I snuggled with her as it tore me up a bit on the inside to know they were growing up on me. I hated it. Hated. But then I also knew that baby number four was going to make me want them to be a little bit more independent. I nursed Makenli without her sister for the first time in a while as she seemed to enjoy it as I played with her little hands. Once she was finished I put her on the ground and woke up Adalyn so she would go to bed later tonight.

She nursed but was cranky the entire time, I tried to get her to focus but she wanted nothing to do with it. I sighed as I eventually changed her diaper as I pulled back on her floral leggings with her grey t-shirt. I wrapped her into the wrap and she snuggled close to me as she seemed to fall back asleep. I picked up Makenli to change her diaper and then carried her downstairs. I put her in the bouncer as I cut up Logan's apple and placed it next to peanut butter. I went to open the door as the bus was pulling down the street.

She bounced off the bus and appeared to be in a good mood. "Hey Lolo," she smiled as I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Hi mommy," She skipped into the kitchen and climbed onto the stool as I gave her a glass of water. "Where is daddy?" she asked me with a curious glance, "Upstairs taking a nap." She scrunched her nose, "Why does Daddy take naps? He is too old for those!" I laughed and nodded, "Because Ms. Logan, you keep us very busy and you make us tired."

"I do not mommy,"

I shrugged and she smiled as I asked her about her day. She told me every single detail as her first year of school was beginning to wind down. "Do you want to go to Uncle Luke's baseball game?" I asked her as I glanced at the clock to see it started in an hour. She nodded her head with a big smile on her face, "Well we gotta go wake up daddy them, come on, let's get Makenli." I walked into the living room and grabbed Makenli as Logan lead me down the hallway.

She pushed the door open and Troy had flipped onto his stomach with his hat being brushed off to the side. Logan jumped up and landed on his back causing Troy to moan from underneath. "I see Logan is home," he said and I laughed as I sat Makenli on the bed and she quickly moved across it to grab Troy. Logan looked at me with shock in her face "Mommy! Mac just crawled!" I laughed and nodded my head, "She has been doing that a lot today." Makenli grabbed Troy's hat and stuffed the bill of it in her mouth to chew on it.

"Hey," Troy said snatching it from her causing her lip to push out and a seven-month old whine come from her mouth. Troy looked at her alarmed and gave her the hat back for a smile to reappear on her face. I busted out laughing as Troy shook his head lowering his head back into his arms. "Daddy, can we go to Uncle Luke's game?" Logan asked and he looked over at me, his blue eyes a little darker than normal and I knew something quite wasn't right with Troy.

"If your momma wants to go,"

"I suggested it. The girls are content, well, Addy is a bit cranky but it's nice outside and you don't get many opportunities to go." Troy nodded as he reached behind him and grabbed Logan and she giggled as he flipped over and held onto her. She laughed louder while then resting on Troy's chest. "My babes," Troy said and he tried to get his eyes to open again, "C'mon, if we're going we have to go." Troy nodded and he finally sat up. He grabbed Makenli and we walked downstairs and Logan began to tell Troy about her day at school repeating and adding details from what she told me.

Troy smiled at me and I smiled back as we got everybody situated in the car. Addy wasn't very happy about being moved from my chest but I kept the wrap on and would just put her back in once we got to the fields.

The drive was short and when we pulled up Lucille must have spotted us quickly because she quickly came over. Logan jumped out from the back and smooshed Lucille in a hug. I put Addy back in the wrap as Troy carried Makenli to the fields. "I'm so glad you guys made it!" I smiled as Finn and Emily were here as well. "I have all of my kids in the same area," she cheered and I smiled over at Troy because I knew that would be us one day.

Emily quickly stole Makenli but not before I gave her a big hug, "I am _so happy_ for you." I told her and she grinned looking at me, "I am so happy for _you."_ She told me as she put her hand under the wrap and towards my belly. I laughed and I hugged her again, "So many fun things happening,"

"When are you due?" she asked me, "October 4th," I told her and she grinned, "Then I'm getting married in November and you are SO in my wedding." I laughed and we went to the fence where Troy was talking to Luke through. He smiled and Luke couldn't keep the smile off his face as his older brother finally got a chance to watch him in action. "Gabi, how was your seventh opening day?" Jack asked and I grinned, "Great, I am so happy with how this year is going to unfold!"

"We're happy for you! Can you believe it has been seven years?" I shook my head with a laugh, "I have no idea how in the world it happened so fast." Lucille grinned, "It happens faster and faster every single year so cherish these memories." I gave a smile as Logan was trying to get Jack to do something when Cody appeared in his dress pants and shirt from work that day. "Cody!" Logan reached up and Cody picked her up. "What's up girl? Did you come to watch Luke?" she nodded and I smiled with a wave.

"Gabi, you did well yesterday. I went back and watched some of it." My cheeks turned red and I thanked him, Troy came back over as Luke went to finish warming up and he greeted his best friend and gave his mom a hug as I smiled because I loved our family and I couldn't wait for it to keep growing and growing.

* * *

 **This one took me a bit longer but here ya go! I hope you enjoy! A new season has started and so many changes for the Bolton family! How exciting! I can't wait to continue this story and uh…rumor has it that there may be ONE more story to this series…..hmmm….maybe?**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **Please Review!**


	22. Twin Travelers

Chapter 22 – Twin Travelers

 _Sunday, April 12_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _4-1 Record_

 _2-0 Troy's Record_

13 weeks pregnant

 _Kansas City, MO_

"Mommy, why am I not going with you?" Logan stared at me and I sighed as I was running late for the day game and then we were off to LA later tonight for a three game series and then to Minnesota for three there as well. When we told Logan that she wasn't traveling this road trip but her sisters were…she lost it. She didn't want to talk to Troy and I for the rest of the evening in her six-year-old fashion.

"Because you have to go to school sweet girl." She pouted again and I sat down on her bed as I pulled her into my lap, "Listen here Lolo," she gave me the infamous pout and I brushed my fingers through her hair. "You are going to get to go to school and stay with Papi and Grandma Ky. Lilly and Cam will be there and you will have your special room that you and Grandma Ky decorated together. You will have so much fun."

"But I want to go with your mommy," I kissed her hair, "I know you do. I wish you could come too but you have to go to school. Next year, mommy isn't going to work so we will stay here together." She gave me a funny look and I kissed her temple, "You see when the next baby comes we are going to be busier. I think we'll have fun and we will still travel with daddy all the time." She just nodded as I kissed on her again. "I love you so much Lolo, we are going to bring you back a treat okay?" she nodded as she jumped down from the chair. I had to double time it now when Andy showed up.

"Hey!" she chased after Logan while my phone rang in my back pocket. I reached for it as I pressed it to my ear, "Are we picking Logan up from the stadium? I was thinking about going to the game."

"Yes," I answered as I picked up all of the bags and tossed them into the car. I looked at my watch as my dad started to speak again, "Dad, I would love to talk but I am running so very behind." I told him as the stress built up under my voice, "Okay, I'll talk to you before you leave then okay?" I nodded brushing my fingers through my messy hair, "Yes, I love you, dad."

"I love you too Ella," I hung up the phone as I finished grabbing everything as Katy was going to ride with us. We were flying separate today from the team but our luggage was traveling with the team. "We're ready," Katy said double checking the twins as Logan was riding with Andy. I agreed getting into the car as I doubled checked that I had my bag, the twins bag, and I saw Katy's bag as well.

I finally exhaled on our way but only for Makenli to start crying from the back. I groaned, "Today is not my day," I muttered and Katy offered a smile. "You okay Mrs. B?" I nodded my head because I was tired because the girls were both teething now and were struggling. "Yes, yes, just some lack of sleep with the little girls. They are both teething right now so I am going to give the Tylenol when we get there and hopefully that will help." She nodded as we finished our ride to Kauffman stadium.

We pulled in and I parked the car when we both went into our routine from last season. I put the stroller together to put them in and she started to grab the bags. Makenli was still fussing and crying, so once I strapped her in I rocked the stroller back and forth when Logan joined us. "Mommy, can I go see Daddy?"

"Maybe." I answered as we all took the underground tunnel to the stadium where we all showed our badges and moved on through until we came to the bottom floor. It didn't take long for Troy to hear Makenli as he had a radar for her and was poking his head out of the clubhouse door while we waited for the elevator. "What's wrong?" Troy asked and I shrugged as he came over to pick her up.

She gripped onto him as he kissed on her face. Logan latched onto his leg and he smiled down at her excited to see her in a decent mood compared to the last couple of days. I pulled the Tylenol out of the backpack and I measured out the proper dose as Troy noticed. "Teeth?" I nodded my head not in much of a mood to talk right now. Troy helped me get Makenli to take the medication but she only sobbed after clinging to Troy. "Daddy, mommy said you were bringing me back a treat since I didn't get to go."

"Yes, we will," I could feel Troy's eyes on me as I brushed my fingers through my hair. "I need to run up to the office. I'll be back." I said looking at Andy and she nodded as she wrangled Logan away from Troy as I began to walk away from him. "Brie," Troy's voice called and I pulled out my phone to disguise the tears threatening behind my eyes, "I'm fine," I stressed but I knew he heard it as he said something quietly to Andy. The elevator door opened though and I quickly got on shut the doors as I closed my eyes trying to keep back the sudden wave of intense emotions. It took me to the office floor without stopping and I thankfully got off but not without him already standing there.

"C'mon here," he said pulling me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest, "What's wrong Brie?" he asked rubbing my back, "I feel like an awful mom," I whispered as the words came out muffled and hard for him to hear because my face was still pressed against his chest. "You're not an awful mom," Troy said but I finally pulled away and his face softened as he reached up to wipe the tears away along with the mascara. I started to walk to my office and I knew he would follow. "Do you want to explain?" Troy asked while we moved into my office doors and he shut it gently.

"I'm leaving Logan behind and she cried to me this morning about going. Makenli just screamed all morning and I couldn't console her and I don't know, I feel like I can't do anything right," Troy sat down on my couch and pulled me into his lap. "Logan will get over it. She gets to stay with her grandparents and have a fun time with them. The little girls are teething and you know that. You know that you can't do much for them except to hold them and I know you held Makenli all morning because you're late and you Gabi Bolton are never late."

"I just need this day to be over I think. I'm already tired and we have a game and a flight to still conquer today." Troy rubbed my back as he kissed my temple, "We'll make it. I promise." I sighed just nodding my head as I got up from the spot. "I am going to tend to the kids for a few minutes. You take some time to yourself for a minute okay? I'll get everybody situated and then when you're ready," I nodded my head because I needed a moment.

"I'll see you after the game, okay?" I nodded and I pulled him back in for a kiss. "Thank you," Troy brushed my loose hair away with his hand, "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." He disappeared and I sat down in the chair and I let myself breathe. I am doing this. I am getting through this day with a smile on my face and we were going to do this.

* * *

 _5-1_

The girls were both sleeping on my chest as I let my head rest against the plane window. We were landing before the team actually landed so we could catch the bus with them. Logan's departure was tearful and it was hard but it was only hard because the other two were going and not her. She had stayed behind before and done just fine. I inhaled as it had been a long day and I was happy that we didn't have to do anything until three tomorrow afternoon.

Andy was doing some school work next to me as I turned to look at her, "Any advances with this new boy?" I asked her and she smiled, "A little bit. He's been talking to me a lot more and we talked about going out but not until we get back."

"Well make sure you get that opportunity. Young love is amazing," I said with a smile and she smiled back, "How old were you when you and Troy fell in love?" she asked and I smiled, "17, we were young and dumb but man did we love each other way back then." She laughed, "That's crazy. I didn't even date at 17."

"It wasn't something I was looking for. I had just moved there and was trying to get settled but this baseball loving freak wouldn't leave me alone. It was crazy, romantic, and something I would never re-do. You'll find the right person soon enough." She smiled over at me as she read over a couple more notes before shutting her books.

The plane was going in the final descend towards the ground as I adjusted the two sleeping babies on my chest. I put the wrap back on and started to move things but the two babe were starting to wake up. Rubbing their back I hoped to get them settled down enough and wait to eat until we were back at the hotel.

It only took ten more minutes before we hit the ground in LA. Andy and I were quick to get off the plane and we moved across the terminal until we got to the private gate area. We waited patiently for the boys to land as the twins were getting fussy. "Do you want me to take one?" I shook my head, "No, they are okay. I think they are just hungry and adjusting to the ground." Andy nodded before disappearing to the bathroom. I took a seat and by the time Andy came back the plane was straddling the gate.

The team began to filter out onto the runway and the man let us out to join them after showing our pass. Troy came down off the stairs and he quickly scanned the crowd while looking for me. I waved my hand as he caught my eyes quickly with a smile on his face. I knew he wanted us to ride with him but I definitely knew it was better for us to fly separate.

"There are my beautiful girls," he kissed the top of my head and peeked in at the sleeping girls. "Are you ready for some dinner?" he asked me and I just nodded my head as my head was beginning to hurt and my eyes were just tired. "You sure? You okay?"

I offered a smile and I just nodded my head, "Yea, I am fine. I just have a smidge of a headache. Hopefully caffeine will help it out with some food. I haven't eaten since before the game." Troy glanced at me and I just nodded my head, "Yea, I know. I should've ate a long time ago. I'm sorry."

He only put his hand on my lower back in response as we went to the bus that was waiting for everybody. We climbed on and I settled down into the chair as Troy planted himself next to me. Andy sat next to us as most of the players took the other bus and this was mostly people that tag along. "I'm glad we didn't bring a bunch of car seats. I think this will definitely be easier." I agreed as we were going to rely on the bus and them in their wrap for flights.

My head rested on his shoulder and he rubbed my knee when the bus finally started moving. I yawned and let my eyes close while Troy talked to Andy next to him. One of the girls moved in the wrap and I rested my hand on their backs. The car buzzed along the freeway until we came to the hotel. There was a good little restaurant inside the hotel and I knew that was the best place to eat. Troy grabbed our luggage and went to check us all in.

I waited in the lobby as he gave Andy her keycard and he held up a finger as he took our luggage up to our room. I thanked him as I settled down and peered in at the girls who were still sleeping even with a few different times of wanting to be awake. Troy only took about five minutes before he was back. "C'mon," he said and we went to the restaurant. We were seated quickly and I skimmed the menu until I found something that sounded good and it was only a salad.

We ordered and I threw chicken on the salad to satisfy Troy a little bit more. My sweet tea came while Makenli moved against me. I looked down and she pulled back her head and I smiled at her, "Do you want to go see Daddy?" she looked at me with her bold brown eyes and I smiled as I wiggled her out of the wrap. Troy happily took her and he smiled at her, "You were a sleepy girl," she climbed all over Troy and I smiled watching them together.

They were already starting to eat big girl food and I was getting sad but I was suddenly uplifting thinking of the growing baby in my belly. Our food came and was quickly settled in front of us as Troy and I ate together. "Have you talked to Logan since we landed?" I shook my head, "I figured we could call her together when we are settled in our room."

"Sounds like a good plan. I texted your dad earlier and I didn't get a response back. I'm worried about her. I don't want her pulling any of those stunts from after the twins were born." I agreed with him, "I know. I think she'll get used to it really quick though. She just wants to be with mommy and daddy all the time and next year will also be different." Troy sighed with that thought, "I hate that you won't always be there."

"I'll be there as much as I can. You know that." He only nodded his head with that because I kept preaching that things wouldn't be that different but I think we both knew things would be very different. I reached over and I squeezed his hand with my own, "Troy, I will try my hardest to not let things be too different."

"I know Brie but I'm selfish as hell. I just want you with me every single day. There is nothing about us being separated that I want anymore. ESPN summer I had enough of that." I stirred my salad around and I glanced up at him, "What would you do if I worked at ESPN again?" Troy's face paled slightly because he knew it was a possibility. "We would make it work." He said with a tight smile and I laughed, "Babe, you can be unhappy about it. We will make whatever choice is best for the family."

"I know, I know, but I also don't want to hold you back." I just smiled, "We'll figure it out. We have years anyways." Troy agreed as we moved to another topic and we moved quietly to finish eating. The twins were becoming fussy and I knew they were ready to eat. We went back to our room and we sat them down as we fed them dinner together. The twins babbled and talked the entire time while clapping their hands in enjoyment.

Once finished Troy and I took them to the bath while Troy gave them a bath I changed my clothes and laid on the bed. I heard their squeals and giggles from the bed. I shook my head while I checked on Logan through my mom. "Tell Mommy to come grab one of you!"

I laughed getting up and I went to grab Addy as he picked up Makenli as I laid them on a bed. Troy tossed me a pair of pajamas and we changed them together. Once they were in diapers and their PJ's we let them play and crawl on the bed. I shook my head with a smile as Troy drew me close. His hands touched my belly with a big ol smile on his face.

"We should announce it," he said looking up at me and I laughed, "Why now?"

"You're 13 weeks today,"

"Let's wait a week or two more." I told him brushing his hair back and he smiled kissing my neck, "Fine, but we know we're fine right?" I nodded, "I know. I just want to keep it quiet a little bit longer. I love that only a handful of people know." Troy rubbed my stomach again and I shook my head, "If I could have only told I probably would have."

Troy laughed, "Kind of hard to hide,"

"It isn't twins. I doubt this baby will even show." Troy busted out laughing, "Brie, you're already showing." I shook my head and he laughed, "Whatever. Only you can see." He smiled, "Good. I should be the only one to see."

I sat on his lap while we watched the girls play with their toys and I couldn't wipe my tired smile off my face, it might have been a crazy day but it was still a good day.

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 14_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _6-2_

 _LA_

The twins rolled in the outfield grass as I watched them crawl around and move on the blanket but drifted off. My eyes glanced down at my watch as Andy was off getting lunch for herself and I took my own lunch to spend with the girls. They got their meal and now we were just chilling outside in the LA sun. My eyes drifted up and I let them close again to feel the sun beating on my face when little baby hands attacked my leg.

I looked down to see Makenli climbing on top of me and I smiled at her as I picked her up and tossed her in the air. She giggled and I blew on her neck. "There are my girls," I looked back and Troy was walking up with a smile on his face. "Hey babe," he sat down and kissed me. The girls were quick to attack Troy climbing on him together. Troy laughed as he hugged them both to his chest.

"You girls are so beautiful," he whispered to them and he gave them a tight squeeze. I smiled watching them as I took a picture of them. I smiled looking at it and Troy put them back onto the blanket and quickly pulled me into his lap before the girls could climb back up again. A smirk rested over my lips as he kissed my neck. "The girls seem to not be minding the travel and different destination."

"I think they will be resilient like their sister." Troy rested his chin on the top of my head with a loud exhale because we were all tired right now. The girls were teething and I was pregnant. It was an awful combination. Troy was just tired from baseball, three girls, and a pregnant wife. "Are you going to take the all-star nomination if you get one?" I asked him wondering how my week off would unfold.

"B, that is so far away." He said with a chuckle and I shrugged, "I just am trying to plan out my life. Trying to know if I am going to Boston or not or if I am going to be at home or if I am going to be at a lake in Branson,"

"We could probably use a family trip by that point. Do you not want me to go?" he asked and I shrugged, "I can't let you turn that down if you want to go." Troy kissed my cheek, "I might not. It's an honor to be picked but I could probably use a family trip by that point. Maybe head to Silver Dollar City or something like that. Logan would love it." I tilted my head back and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I smiled, "I love you too."

The twins started to climb onto my lap and I smiled kissing on their faces. They were so happy to be outside and playing with their momma. Makenli cooed and tried to get past me to Troy causing me to laugh. "You're being silly," I told her and she looked at me and then focused on getting to Troy.

"I have to go do some stretches but I just wanted to come give you guys some love." Troy gave me one more kiss on the temple and then grabbed his girls into his arms to give them each a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you after the game. Love you guys!"

"Love you too!" I called, he walked back towards the dugout and I smiled reaching for the girls. Makenli cried out as he walked away and I smiled pulling her into my arms. "Daddy will be back later." I reminded her and she cried out again. My hand brushed down her back and I kissed her temple.

I put her back into my lap as I pulled my phone out as I looked at the pictures I just took of the girls. I smiled and quickly pulled up Instagram. I put the photo on there and then found the perfect filter as I put a good caption with it.

 _Twin Travelers take on LA and Minnesota! Can't wait for big sister to join us this weekend. We're missing her a little extra._

My phone was quickly consumed with little hands and I shook my head when Andy came back over. "Hey, I'm back." I smiled, "Good, I have to get back to work. Makenli seems to want daddy right now so she might be a little fussy."

"We got it. We're about to go upstairs anyways for a bottle." I smiled and I kissed each of their heads. "Bye little babes," I smiled walking away as I knew they were in good hands and that Logan was at school. I could relax and work the rest of this evening without little worry.

* * *

"And there is another win for this ball club. They are really looking like another championship ball club," I noted while I finished our nightly presentation. Casey agreed with me as we went over the highlights from tonight's game. Everything had been going smoothly and tomorrow we had a day game before jetting off to our next location.

Casey and I finished our conversation without much effort when we set our headsets down. I sat back trying to keep my eyes open but I shut them for a five second power nap. I knelled down to grab a paper when the door to the room opened, "Gabi, Joel needs help with an interview downstairs. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I spoke standing up as I put my heels back on and I went down to the visiting clubhouse. Joel was waiting and he was talking to somebody before he smiled, "Good, you can do my interview with Brice."

"Yes, sir," I went into the room as I found the starting pitcher for tonight and did a series of questions with him that aired live on Fox Sports TV. I waited patiently for the interview to be over and once it was I backed away but straight into a pair of arms.

"Ah yes, my beautiful hard working wife." I smiled as he kissed my ear and I laughed, "I love you, babe," he whispered and his hands went to my stomach. I moved them gently because of our surroundings. There were too many reporters and too many people who didn't know yet. Troy pouted and I laughed turning to face him, "Let your hot wife get back to work so I can take these heels off and lounge around in your t-shirt all night." Troy's eyebrows shot up and I smirked patting his chest. I went over to another player invite to take sound bites before I went back to our area.

I went back upstairs where Casey and Joel were talking quietly. I knocked on the door and they both turned towards me with a smile. "Good interview downstairs," they said and I nodded as I took a seat to finish up my notes for the game. My eyes were falling downwards but I let them go back up quickly. The twins were having a rough day with teething again so Andy stayed back with them at the hotel. I was hoping they were already fast asleep.

My phone buzzed on the counter and I picked it up to see my mom calling me. I slid it over and I smiled, "Hey Momma," but I heard mom being repeated to me with cries on the other end of the line. My back straightened and I pushed away from the desk. "Logan, baby," I said as I walked out into the hallway. "Mommy," she cried again and I knew she had a bad dream with her incontrollable sobbing. My heart ached that I couldn't be there for her right now. "Oh baby, I'm here, it's okay," I said quietly but I wasn't there. I was in Los Angeles. She was in Kansas City. "Put Grandma on the phone," I said quietly and she moved, "She's just crying Gabi, she'll barely breathe."

"Is Dad around?" I asked her, "Yes, upstairs getting her a glass of water." I took a deep breath, "When he comes back just pick her up and both of you just wrap her in the middle of you and she'll eventually calm down. It might take a little while but she'll eventually stop." My mom made a noise and I could hear Logan get closer to the phone as she was already pulling her into her arms. "Put me on speaker," I said and she did, "Logi, baby, remember, it's only a dream. Daddy is okay. Mommy is okay. Sisters are okay. You are okay." I told her and she just continued to cry causing my heart to ache.

The guys started to wrap up and head down to the busses while I moved back into the office while I gathered my bag and my things. I knew she wanted to hear Troy's voice so I stumbled downstairs to the bus. "Logan, I love you. I love you," I whispered while walking behind the guys when I saw Troy getting ready to get on the bus. "Troy," I called, he turned around and he must have saw something in my face because he quickly looked at me with panic. He moved around the guys and made it to me, "What's wrong?" he asked and I handed him my phone and he knew instantly as well. "Logi," he turned to get back on the bus as I followed, "I'm here baby, I know, it was just a bad dream." He told her and he reached to squeeze the back of his neck while we climbed onto the bus together.

The bus quickly began to move while Troy put the phone between us. Her crying was slowly dying down but it didn't help my heart. I wish I could be there for her but it wouldn't be until Friday. "Mommy and daddy love you," I told her quietly and she sniffled, "I love you, mommy," she sniffled again with a little hiccup, "I love you, daddy," Troy closed his eyes at that one and he exhaled, "I love you too baby," By the time we pulled back into the hotel her cries were completely gone with just the occasional hiccup. My dad must have taken her because my mom came back onto the phone.

We got off the bus and I followed Troy back to our room. I pressed my phone to my ear as we walked back into the hotel room where Andy was sitting with one of the twins rocking them. Troy picked up Makenli and thanked Andy. I sat on the bed as I talked to my mom.

"How often does this happen?" she asked quietly, "Too often," I said with a look towards Troy as I just rested my head on his shoulder. "How long?"

"Infant." I answered, "She would have night terrors and then they became nightmares." My mom sighed, "Gabi, that is awful." I took a deep breath, "I know Mom, there isn't much we can do for her either except what you and dad did tonight. We have talked to a lot of people." I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave that part out."

"No, sweetie, it's okay. We'll take good care of her. Your dad is laying with her now. Her blood sugar is okay. She just kept crying for you and I figured calling you wouldn't be a bad thing." I inhaled and nodded, "It's okay mom, thank you, I'll call in the morning to check up on her. I love you,"

"I love you too sweetie," she paused, "You are doing everything you can Gabi, okay? Don't beat yourself up for not being here today. You'll never be there for every nightmare and I know how helpless you feel right now. I have felt that so many times with you. Every time you ran off and called me crying…that is how I felt."

I put my head into my hands as tears fell down my face, "I'm sorry," I said and she laughed, "Baby, don't be sorry. It just shows how much you love her. Things will work out." I couldn't stop the tears while sitting there listening to her, "Give her a kiss for me okay?"

"I will sweetie, we'll talk tomorrow morning." I hung up and Troy came over to wrap his arms around me letting me press my face into his neck. His hand ran down my arm. "I would tell you to not be upset but I am so upset with that phone call myself." I didn't say anything, I just laid with him. "I think that is the first nightmare I wasn't there for." I said quietly and Troy just rubbed my back while we laid in bed together. "She'll be okay. This is only until school is out."

"I know," I told him as I twisted over to face him. My hands rested on his face and he smiled towards me, "You're still a wonderful mom Gabs, she'll barely remember this year." I nodded and he reached over to unzip my dress. I kicked my heels off as he helped me discard my dress. "I'm tired," I told him and he only nodded his head, "I know baby, but I just want to see this," I could only muster up a smile towards him. "Rest," he said quietly and I wormed my way to the pillow. He tossed me one of his t-shirts and I pulled it on. I knew I needed to take off my make-up but I didn't want to move from my spot. Troy came back with a wipe to remove my make-up, "Bless you. Are the girls asleep?" he nodded as he turned to the other bed to see the two girls sleeping in the dock-a-tot that was much easier to travel with.

"Go to sleep," he said and I just nodded my head after wiping my face, "Yes, sir,"

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 15_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _7-3_

 _2-0_

Troy bounced Makenli on his leg while we traveled to Minnesota. She was cranky per normal for this week causing exhaustion to run through the both of us. Troy pitched tomorrow though so he was definitely going to need the rest tonight once we landed in Minnesota. I inhaled as Addy snuggled against my chest and I couldn't believe how big they were suddenly getting. "Do you have any ideas for their first birthday?" Troy choked on his drink, "Their what?"

"The day they turn one? August 30th where I thought about killing you…" Troy laughed and shook his head, "That is so far off in the future." I just raised my eyebrows towards him because it wasn't that far away. "Babe, it isn't that far away." I told him and he looked at Makenli clapping in his lap with a smile on his face. They were coming up on eight months old and I ached for their sweet innocent baby snuggles when they would just lay on my chest sleeping.

"We shouldn't worry about that yet." Troy stressed and I gave him a side glance because their birthday was going to be upon us faster than either of us could probably comprehend. "Just think, if we are celebrating the twin's birthday we are not too far out from celebrating the birth of our last babe." Troy whispered into my ear causing heat to rush down my body. "Wow, that is insane." I said looking down at my belly. Troy smirked, "We have more time than you think to plan a birthday party."

"Yea, because we thought it was a good idea to have kids in August in the swing of baseball season." Troy rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Relax. We'll figure it out. They aren't even eight months old yet."

"They will be soon." Troy shook his head and he looked down at his hand, "Did you ever realize what day they were born on?" Troy asked me and I relaxed back into the seat as my shoulders slumped back as I let out a breath of air, "I realized that day but I didn't want to ruin that day either. I was just focused on them and getting them out as healthy as possible." Troy only nodded his head as we both were brought back to a much more haunted August 30th. It was honestly hard to believe that it was 12 years ago that Will had died right in front of my eyes, 13 this coming August.

And somehow my little babes were born healthy as could be on that day.

I knew that day that Will was still with me and protecting my family from above. I had something better to celebrate than something to mourn anymore and I was okay with that. Will was only a passing thought every now and then since having kids and falling even deeper in love with my husband. "I thought of it that day too. It was late that night after you had fallen asleep and I looked at the date and it just clicked in my head. I looked at you and I think might have been the first year you didn't mention it."

I smiled, "I had something bigger happening in my life that day. I had two little ones who needed a lot of attention from mommy." Troy smiled as I reached over to grab Makenli's hand. She pulled it back and clutched onto Troy. I laughed as I kissed her forehead. Addy squirmed on my chest as I felt the first descend from the sky. I rested my head on his shoulder letting a yawn slip through my lips. "You get some sleep tonight," I reminded him and he shook his head, "Not a chance." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. A laugh that still made my stomach jump to my knees.

"Where are we going this off season?" I asked him and Troy glanced over at me, "What do you mean?" I smiled, "Our adult only vacation…where are you whisking me off too?" Troy smiled, "I figured with baby number four…"

"Nah…we gotta keep our pact. We will probably have to wait until January again though." I said and Troy smiled, "How about somewhere in Europe? We haven't been over there much." Troy said and I couldn't contain my own smile, "What about Greece? Italy?" I asked him and he smiled kissing the top of my head, "I'll look into it." I rubbed his hand while we went into the final descend buckling seatbelts and snuggling kids close.

Once all wheels touched down it only took minutes for us to be at our gate and fully for everybody to take action. I just sat back waiting for the players to get off before I followed Troy off the plane. All I wanted was my hotel bed and some cuddles from my hot husband.

* * *

 _Friday, April 17_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Minneapolis, Minnesota_

 _8-3_

 _3-0_

"Mommy!" I turned around to see Logan coming straight towards me. My smile widened as I bent down in my pencil skirt to greet her as she hugged me tightly. "Oh sweet girl, mommy has missed you." I told her and she giggled looking at me. I touched her face and she smiled, "How are you sweet girl?" I asked and she grinned up at me, "I am good! Katy and I got to ride on the plane together and we had so much fun." I smiled as I brought her into one more hug.

"Mommy missed you so so much." Logan kissed my cheek, "Where is daddy?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "He was getting treatment. Let's see if we can go find him." I picked her up and she squealed hugging onto me. We went down towards the locker room with the doors open. The attendant permitted us to enter, I took Logan towards the training room where Troy was getting his arm worked on. I put Logan down as she went running in, "Daddy!" Troy let a huge grin spread on his face, "Logi Bear," she climbed up his leg without issue. He grasped her tightly with his right arm with a relaxed smile on his face. "I missed you baby girl,"

"I missed you too Daddy, will you read me a story tonight? Actually, I brought a book from school with me! Can I help read it?" Troy laughed and nodded his head, "Yes, you can help me read the book." She turned to smile at me, "Mommy! I am able to read a few words!" I gave her a proud smile, "I bet you can Logi, you are so smart." I told her and she grinned, "Daddy, I flew on the airplane with Katy and we colored the entire time! I like flying with Katy."

Troy smiled, "That's good sweetie. How was the rest of your week with Papi and Grandma Ky?" she sighed, "Good. I missed my sisters. Where are they?" she asked hopping down, "I'll have Katy take you to them. C'mon baby, Daddy has to get ready for the game." She blew Troy a kiss and Troy caught it tucking it into his pocket for later. She couldn't contain her giggles while I lead her back to Katy. I told Katy where the others were and she nodded taking Logan with her.

I turned to look at Troy and he gave me one of those smiles, I smiled back because we both knew how blessed we were with Logan. She was such a sweet, smart, confident, and a sassy girl. She was constantly smiling and seemed to be in a good mood most of the time. She had her moments still but was also only six. "I missed her more than I realized." I agreed and squeezed his knee. "Want to announce on Sunday?" I asked him and he looked up at me with a smile. "Of course babe, I want the whole world to know that we're having another kid together."

"I'll be fifteen weeks and it'll be nice to not have to hide it anymore." Troy agreed as he stood up pulling me into a quick kiss before releasing me. "I love you. I'll see you and all of my girls after the game." I retreated back to the upstairs office as I sat down for a moment. It had already been such a long week I had felt like and I was just ready for a nap.

"Gabi, are you ready for pre-game?" I nodded opening my eyes, "Yup, I sure am." I got up and went out to help Joel with pre-game since Gary couldn't be here to help. I took my seat with the microphone and listened as we began to get ready. The countdown started and we swiftly made it through the pre-game show without much of an issue.

We did our segments and talked about the hot baseball team that was hitting, pitching, and doing everything in-between to win ball games. Once we were released I went running back to the booth and got in there just in time. I slipped that headset on as Casey smiled, "Maybe we shouldn't let the pregnant women running back and forth." I smirked shaking my head, "Nope. I can still do my job Casey."

He shook his head, "Does Bolton ever get you to stop?" I laughed shaking my head, "No, no, he doesn't and that might be his biggest complaint with me." Casey laughed, "You guys are going to be in trouble if all of your children are as headstrong as you are." I laughed waiting for our cue as we did our introduction talking about our stuff. I relaxed into my chair as I knew this was going to be a fun game.

* * *

 _Sunday, April 19_ _th_ _, 2026_

9-4

The flight was quiet as I glanced over at Troy who was sleeping with Addy in his lap while Makenli was being snuggled against my chest. I smiled watching them as before we had gotten on the plane I made the big announcement with one by Troy himself to follow.

I pulled it up on my Instagram to see the post again. I had posted the ones of the girls with the chairs and big balloons were against the green background. My eyes took in the caption again and I smiled softly thinking about how the Kansas City and Royals nation was reacting.

 _Surprise! Troy and I are so excited to announce that we are expecting baby #4! We're keeping the gender a surprise until birth in October but we could not be more excited to add to our family so soon. But with this pregnancy comes a sad announcement as well – this will be my last season in the Royals booth as our growing family needs my attention a little bit more. No worries, I'll still be at Kauffman all the time with my three girls and littlest babe! Thank you for the love!_

I could not wait until I was asleep in my bed tonight. I was so excited to not have Logan in my bed and the twins to not be waking up constantly because they were in an unfamiliar bed. I yawned and closed my eyes as somebody brushed by me and Logan was suddenly standing in front of me with a big smile.

"Mommy, are we almost home." I nodded as I kissed her head. She climbed back into the middle seat while I rubbed her head. She gave off her own yawn while Troy shifted and stretched out his long legs. "I didn't get to see what you posted," I said to him and he opened one eye and looked at me. He pulled out his phone as he handed it to me. I put in his password, pulled up Instagram, and looked at the picture as tears filled my eyes.

It was a picture of Troy and I from that day, his hand was on my belly and his other on my face. He pressed his lips to my forehead in the picture causing my body to scream with want towards him. My eyes went to the message below and I could barely read it with the tears already blurring my vision.

 _This is the third time that I have taken to Instagram and announced the most exciting news: Gabs and I are expecting our fourth child together. I know Gabi posted a cute picture of our kids announcing but I wanted to take a moment and brag on my wife. Less than four months after having our twins, she said yes to my crazy idea to have more. We successfully got pregnant on the first try and here we are today. She is making so many sacrifices for our family and I could never thank her enough: giving up her job, letting the exhaustion hit a new level, and still being the best wife. She's the most beautiful women I know and I cannot wait to see in October if we were gifted another beautiful girl or if I finally get that boy that we've been dreaming of. I love you Gabs, to the moon and back._

My fingers wiped away my tears and Troy smiled, "I love you too," he reached over to squeeze my knee. "I mean every word,"

"I know you do." I said and I leaned over to kiss him because next year I would be traveling with four kids to see Troy and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to have four kids and travel through the summers with my kids. It was going to be a different adventure but still an adventure. I squeezed Troy's knee with a smile and he smiled back. "I love you B,"

"I love you too Troy,"

"I love you girls," Troy said and Logan giggled, "I love you Daddy, why are you sleeping?" Troy peeled his eyes open and looked at her, "You keep me awake too long and we play lots of baseball."

Logan giggled again while I shook my head, this was perfect. Nothing could replace these moments.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter skips to the middle of summer and I can't wait for you guys to read it! I have exactly 15 days until school is done for the summer and I could not be more excited for this summer! I am doing two weeks of traveling; I am taking 9 credit hours this summer + working full time. So it won't be a relaxing summer but it will be a good, full summer. I am hoping to debut the new story sometime this summer but want to get a jump start on it!**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **Please Review!**


	23. 4th of July

Chapter 23 – 4th of July

 _47-30_

 _11-3_

 _Kansas City, MO_

 _Friday, July 3_ _rd_ _, 2026_

 _26+5 weeks pregnant_

Gabi's POV

My belly shifted and I looked down at the growing bump but was still hidden from the world unless you knew I was pregnant. Baby shifted inside as I put my hand over top to settle the baby but it just moved more and more. I shook my head as I pushed back from the desk and walked down the stairs. I was supposed to meet Logan on the field with Troy to watch the fireworks tonight but I was running behind per normal. Getting onto the elevator I looked at my watch and realized that the twins were hopefully already asleep.

Once the elevator doors opened I took a step out and I went across the dugout. I kicked off my shoes before walking across the grass where Logan was sitting on Troy's lap. The fireworks were in mid-boom when I sat down next to them. "Hey," I greeted over the ohhs and ahhs of the crowd. Logan grinned over at me, "Mommy, they are so pretty," I tilted my head up to watch the red firework explode in the air and float down towards the earth. "They are," I agreed and Troy reached over to rub my knee but it didn't take long for his hand to find my belly. I smiled as the baby was a bit stubborn with Troy than the past three children as it took baby a while to kick back to Troy's touch.

"You pitched well tonight," I said leaning over to kiss his cheek, he smelled like sweat and grass but it was the smell of Troy that almost made me melt at his feet. "Thanks babe, how are you feeling?" he asked me and I grinned at him, "Like a million bucks," Troy rolled his eyes at my answer causing me to laugh, "Troy, I seriously feel amazing right now. Like there is a lack of pain anywhere, baby is just happily moving in there a ton." The fireworks continued while Troy and I talked through them. Troy smiled, "I'm glad babe," I rested my head against his shoulder, "I think I know a way to put little babe to sleep though…" I told him and Troy laughed, "Is that a hint?"

"Do you want to let the girls sleep over at my dad's?" I asked him and Troy gave me a funny look that I was offering such a thing right now. I let a sly smirk come over my lips and Troy shook his head with an amused grin on his face. The grand finale caught both Troy's and I's attention as I looped my arm through his as I rested my head against his arm again. "I love you both," Troy whispered and I smiled as the lights started to flip on and Logan rubbed her eyes. "Do you want to go to Papi's tonight?" I asked her as she got off Troy's lap. She shrugged her shoulders, "Why?" she asked and Troy laughed standing up and then he reached for my hand to help me up.

"Because then you can sleep in with your sisters and have a fun Fourth of July while mommy and daddy work," Logan pouted at the statement but also nodded her head. Troy picked her up and then grabbed my hand as we walked back towards the dugout together. His fingers locked through mine as we walked towards the clubhouse. My dad was sitting inside with two sleeping twins who were growing so quickly. They just turned ten months last week and it was crushing that they were getting so big. They ate more real food than breastmilk and they were moving all over the place. They had yet to take their first steps but they were getting close.

Both of had found their voice and were quickly learning so many words that it made my heart jump when they spoke my name. Makenli was still all about daddy while Addy normally gravitated towards me. "They both fell asleep in about the 8th inning." My dad said and I smiled peering in at both little girls, "Do you want to keep them tonight?" I asked my dad looking up at him, "Since we have an early day game tomorrow I figured you wouldn't want to get up too early and neither do they." I said and my dad nodded, "Gabs," I turned to Troy as his eyes were on the clubhouse, "I'll take her," Troy nodded as he gave me Logan.

She reached for Troy and Troy smiled, "I gotta go baby," Troy kissed her forehead and she pouted, "I love you Logi bear," she sighed, "I love you too Daddy," Troy kissed both of the little girls and I looked at my dad again to finish our conversation. "I'll take them. Do the girls need anything special?" I shook my head, "Nope. Same routine as last week when you kept them while Logan got some one-on-one time." My dad smiled, "Logan, do you want to come to my house?"

"Can we have ice cream?" she asked and I laughed, "Yes, we can have ice cream." Logan grinned, "Bye mommy!" I laughed as she wiggled down from my hip and went over to my dad. I leaned in and gave my dad a hug, "How are you feeling?" he asked as I pulled back and I smiled, "I'm really good dad. By far the easiest pregnancy I have had," I said and my dad smiled, "That's good. I'm glad." I nodded my head as I gave each of my kids a quick kiss. The twins were passed out and probably wouldn't take up till the next morning.

My mom joined my dad as he told her the noise and she grinned, "Good!" she turned towards me and gave me a tight hug, "Lunch soon?" she asked me, I shrugged, "I would love too but I need to check my calendar." I told her and she nodded, "I understand." She pressed her hand to my belly and waited for a kick but little peanut didn't seem to like to respond to anybody but me, I put my hand close and a faint kick hit my stomach causing my mom to smile.

"I can't believe you are almost in your third trimester," she said with a big grin and I shook my head, "Better hold on to this moment because you have quite the time before it ever happens again…with Lilly." My mom laughed as my dad shook his head, "You and Troy really calling it quits after this one? Boy or girl?" I nodded my head with a smile, "Yea, we are. It just makes sense to stop after this one because it has been an easy pregnancy, there was little stress involved, and we don't have to worry about anymore miscarriages. We have our big family that we wanted and are happy with all girls or one little guy. Four kids will be plenty with our careers."

My mom shook her head, "I understand but at the same time I love all of your kiddos. I just want you guys to have so many." I smiled with a laugh, "I know Mom, I know, we make some amazing children." She laughed and I hugged her tightly again. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for the evening BBQ." I gave Logan one more kiss as she skipped off with my parents. My hand rested on my belly as I followed the media into the clubhouse in pursuit of my husband. I peered around until I spotted him talking to a couple of reporters about another win for him. He caught my eye causing a few reporters to turn around and look at me.

"Troy, what motivates you to still dominate after winning everything you can possibly win?" a reporter asked and Troy smiled, "I want to help this team win and that's all I personally care about. I just want to win. I don't care too much about the rewards and the titles that I personally have, I go out, I win for my ball club, and have fun. That's all that matters." I smiled at his response and the next reporter spoke up, "Why did you decline an All-Star invitation?" Troy let a grin slip over his lips, "It's an incredible honor but at the same time I need some time with my family. We're having another little one this fall and I just want to spend some time with my girls. Go on a little vacation or something. A breather from baseball is good for me sometimes and to focus on the big things in my life."

"We heard your wife is pregnant…when is she due? Boy or girl?" Troy shook his head with a laugh, "She's due in the beginning of October and we aren't finding out until then. She thought with our last baby she would make it a little bit more fun." The group laughed and I shook my head as they talked a little bit more on his night and then thanked him. They dispersed and I went up to him as I wrapped my arms around him. "I just have to finish changing and I'll be done."

"I know. I just wanted a hug."

Troy kissed the top of my head, "I know B, I know."

* * *

I laid on my side as I let my fingers run down Troy's side and he took a deep breath, "You don't trust me when I say I'm doing fine do you?" I asked him and he looked at me a little off guard. "What?" he asked and I smiled, "I feel like you don't believe me when I say that I am doing really well with this pregnancy." Troy shook his head, "I believe you. Trust me, I do. I see how much ease you are having with this pregnancy compared to the twins and Logan. You seem so happy right now."

A smile worked on my face as I nodded, "I am really happy." I told him and he ran his fingers over my hair, Troy grabbed my hand, "I'm a little jealous, not that I am not happy but you look to be on cloud nine Brie and that is all I want in my life is to be on Cloud nine with you." I frowned as I rolled to be closer to him, "What's wrong?" I asked him and I finally sat up to face him as he exhaled, "I don't know. I wish I knew honestly. Everything in our lives is going so well right now and maybe that's why? I'm just waiting for _something_ to happen. I never want to see your happiness taken away."

"Troy, I will never not be happy. I might be sad sometimes but I'll always be happy because I have you, and three little girls, and a little mystery inside of me," Troy cracked a smile as I took his hand in my own, "Something bad may come along but we'll deal with it together like we have learned to do. I have faith in us Troy," He nodded his head and sighed, "I'm just in a funk," I smiled, "I know. You have been lacking in the sex department." Troy rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I can't keep up with your hormonal overdrive right now." I laughed as I slid into his lap and let my face touch his skin, my nose pressed into his neck.

"You know, a fourth baby may do me in. We may never have a great sex life again," Troy snorted at this statement, "You are full of bullshit," I busted out into laughter looking at him, "I know. If we made it through twins, we can make it after this." Troy smiled kissing my cheek, "I think our little vacation will do wonders for us Brie, I think it might lift me out of whatever the hell I am in and I can focus back on baseball and us."

"We're fine Troy, you put a lot of effort into us. You need to put effort into yourself. When is the last time you hung out with Cody without any kids around? You need a dude's day." I declared and Troy laughed, "I need a Brie day," he said bringing my lips into a kiss. I smiled and I shook my head, "You see me every day." I reminded him and he shook his head, "When is the last time we got the chance to do this?" he asked me and I smirked, "Where you impregnated me." Troy cracked a smile and his hand roamed my bare belly. "You'd think after having twins you would have a big bigger of a belly but nah," I laughed and I looked down to see the lack of a belly for almost being in my third trimester.

"Little babe is hiding in there," I said as I peered down at my stomach and Troy smiled, "I can't believe how fast time is flying Brie, like, I feel like we were just having the twins and now we are only a couple months away from welcoming our fourth child and I just…" I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled, "You're amazing and I feel like I forget to tell you." I shook my head as I rested my head on his shoulder again, "No, you don't. You shower me with so much love Troy, I couldn't ask for a better husband."

He squeezed my sides as he smiled, "tomorrow morning do you want to go check on the house?" I grinned and nodded as our house was in the middle of being built. Move in day was about the same exact time as baby day. It was going to be such an exciting time in our lives and I loved it. "It's all starting to come together babe," I said as I slipped off his lap and laid next to him. Troy smiled kissing the side of my head, "I could lay here all night and talk Gabs,"

"Do you want to?" I asked him and Troy laughed, "No, you need to sleep. You have work tomorrow and then the BBQ." I sighed and nodded as I rolled on my side as baby kicked me a couple of times. "Does that ever get annoying?" Troy asked me and I shook my head, "Never." I answered with a quiet whisper as my eyes were being lured shut. "I love you B," Troy kissed the top of my head and I smiled, "I love you too, T"

* * *

 _Saturday, July 4_ _th_ _, 2026_

Troy's POV

I stretched on the field as the summer wind of July caused me to lay back on the grass to take a moment break, "Hey, dude, how is Gabi doing?" Casen sat down next to me and I smiled, "Good. She is really having a great pregnancy. No complications. No worries or any extra pains. She is just happy and healthy." Casen grinned, "I'm happy for you dude." I smiled, "How is IVF going?" I asked him and he gave a weary smile but a smile, "Okay, you know, a little stressful but it's okay. We're hoping the next cycle is the cycle for us."

"You and Britt will make amazing parents and trust me, you'll have your kids and you'll love them." Casen smiled, "I will only take that advice from you because you have been put in a tough spot in the past with this too and now look at you…kid number four!" I smiled, "We have come a long way but you are going on such a bigger journey." Casen shrugged, "We'll get it figured out." Casen took a look up a towards the sky and sighed, "You pitched well yesterday,"

"I wouldn't have done nearly as well without your fantastic grab yesterday," Casen smirked when I heard my name called, "Daddy!" I turned around to see Logan standing on a seat in the front row and I smiled, the crowd was starting to fill in for the early game. I pushed off the ground and I jogged over as she reached for me. "Hey baby girl," I pulled her over and she grabbed onto me with a tight squeeze. "Did you have fun with Papi?" she nodded into my neck, "I missed you and mommy though," I smiled brushing her hair away, "We missed you too,"

"I love you," I whispered to her again and she gave me a big smile on her face. "I wanna go find mommy,"

"Mommy is probably getting ready for the show, how about after the game?"

"Papi said if the game goes long we can't stay for all of it." I nodded, "I know baby, we'll be at the party tonight after. We're going there together." I told her and she smiled up at me, "good but if you guys are done in time can I go with you?" she asked and I nodded kissing her forehead, "Of course, go with Papi though, I have to go get ready for the game. I love you Logan," she smiled at me and I squeezed her hand and she went back over.

"How are the babes?" I asked him and he smiled, "Good. They stayed back with Kylie. I figured Logan and I could get out of her hair." I smiled as I nodded up at them, "I have to go. I love you Logi," she smiled, "I love you too daddy," she went up the stairs when I saw somebody stop them. They gave Logan a high five and continued on up the stairs. It was a nightmare of mine that something would happen to her while I was on the field because everybody knew who she was. We didn't hide our family and that worried me sometimes.

I returned back to the field as I finished doing my exercises for the day and then retreated back to the clubhouse. I went down into the tunnel where I heard her voice before I actually saw her face. My eyes found her leaning back against the wall with a tight red striped dress on with a pair of blue heels pulling out all the patriotic stops for the day. She was talking quietly with somebody else but I could tear my eyes away from her. Her belly was round and peeking out a bit more than normal and her body was relaxed, happy.

She turned slightly and caught my eye, a grin spreading over her lips and it thrilled me that I could still cause that reaction from her. Dear God she was beautiful. I walked over and I wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head, "You doing okay?" I asked and she nodded her head with a big smile on her face, "I love you," she said and I smiled at her, "Love you, also, Logan is here. Your dad brought her."

Gabi smiled, "He text me and asked and I figured it would be a good idea."

"She wants to go back with one of us."

Gabi nodded and I reached down to touch her belly hoping for a few kicks but I was left unsatisfied. "I think baby is napping," she told me turning around to face me and I frowned, "Is this baby only ever going to sleep," she giggled and nodded, "For our sake, hopefully,"

I tried to rub Gabi's stomach but got nothing in response causing me to pout, Gabi laughed and kissed me again, "I have to get back to work. I bet the babe will be active tonight. We kept it up late," I smiled shaking my head as I bid her good-bye as I disappeared into the clubhouse and she went up to the main floor. I still couldn't shake my mood from this morning and I just wanted to get through this day so that tomorrow was a new and better day.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I collected my bags as I put them over my shoulder when Logan came running into my office. "Mommy! I want to go to the party with you!" I nodded with a smile, "I am almost ready Logan," she bounced with excitement as my dad smiled looking at her, "I'll head back to the house then to make sure everything is set up. You okay?" I nodded and I thanked him for watching Logan all day as she sat and spun around in my chair.

"There are my girls," Troy showed up in the door and I smiled, "Hey babe," he smiled as he picked up Logan, "Are you ready for the party?" Troy asked Logan and she nodded her head up and down while holding onto Troy. "Alright you two, I am ready," I said and Troy stood up with Logan still in his arms. We went down to the parking lot as Troy sat Logan down next to my car as I pulled out my keys to unlock it.

"I'll see you girls there," he pulled me in for a quick kiss and I smiled at him, "I'll see you there," Logan hopped up and down as she waited to get into the car and I smiled at her. She put herself in her seat in the back while I got situated in the front. I put the seatbelt over my large belly while I double checked that Logan had hers on. "What do you want to listen too?" I asked her tilting my head back to look at her. "I don't care Momma!" I smiled as I turned on a popular radio station as I began to navigate out of Kauffman stadium.

Once we reached the high way I relaxed back in my seat while we found ourselves back at my parents' house where the entire friend group was coming since they amazingly offered to host. I pulled in behind some other cars where I turned my car off and Logan was dancing along to the radio still. "C'mon sweet girl," she unbuckled herself as we walked up to the house together when Troy pulled in behind us.

"Wait," he called as he got out of the car and he jogged over to us, Logan smiled as she grabbed his hand tightly with a big smile on her face. We walked into the house where Mallory and Ellie were helping coordinate around the house. "Ellie, where is my Ry guy?" I asked and she smiled, "Hello to you too Gabi," I laughed as I went up and I gave her a big hug. "Oh, baby Bolton is kicking away!" I laughed and nodded as I rested my hand on my stomach, "It certainly is."

Mallory scrunched her nose up, "That sounds so weird. It…why won't you just find out the sex of the baby?" I laughed, "Because I have made it this far without finding out and I don't want to find out. I think it'll be a fun surprise. Now, where is Ryland?" I asked her again and she pointed over in the direction of the house where Chase was sitting with his two-month old son. He was born in the beginning of May and was beautiful. It absolutely completed their family and Ellie was at peace with her decision.

Mallory was putting up the final decorations as I put down our bags. Logan was off to find her friends as I saw Alex sitting with Piper in her lap. She was beaming and happier than ever with Hanson and Piper. Hanson absolutely adored his little sister with a big smile on his face as he pointed her out to one of the other guests. I smiled at the scene in front of me as my eyes found Cody and Becca standing at the bar talking to Troy's parents. They found out they were having a little girl to round out their family to two and two. It worked for them and we were happy. Now Cody was wondering if his daughter was going to have a best friend or a boyfriend.

"Hey, there is the Bolton family," Cody said and Troy went over to greet him and then give his mom a hug. "Gabi, darling," Lucille gave me a big hug and she smiled, "How are you feeling?" I grinned, "Amazing, I am truly feeling amazing." I told her and she squeezed my arm with a big smile, "You are looking amazing. Absolutely amazing." I grinned, "She's glowing," I turned my head slightly to see Troy as he gave off a big smile. "You're trying to get lucky," I taunted and he smirked but shook his head, "No. You really are." Lucille helped him and I smiled, "Thank you, this pregnancy has been a breeze."

"That has got to be refreshing," Jack piped in and I nodded with a laugh, "It really is. It is reminding me a bit of Logan especially the whole second trimester." I finally saw my mom walk through the kitchen as I excused myself, "Hey mom, where are my little babes?" I asked her and she smiled, "Upstairs." I thanked her as I started walking upstairs. I propped open the door to see Makenli was fast asleep still and Addy was sitting up in the crib.

"Hi baby girl," I said and she squealed at the sight of me and threw her hands up in the air with giggles coming from her mouth. I smiled picking her up as she snuggled against my neck. "You are so sweet," I whispered letting her hug on me. She rested her head on my shoulder while I kissed on her, "My girls," I turned to see Troy as he peered in at Makenli and Troy tried to get Addy to come to him but she shook her head.

"Mama," she muttered and Troy frowned, "I am not used to this." Troy said with a laugh and I smirked, "I want at least one of them to love me," Troy laughed as he pulled me into his grasp, "Makenli needs to get up. I want her to sleep tonight." I told him and Troy nodded as he picked her up but she was not happy with that. She let out a cry and Troy soothed her but she only wanted to go back to sleep. We both changed their diapers and made sure they were in their fourth of July outfits.

They were each wearing free to sparkle tank-top with little jean shorts and a blue bow. Makenli was still protesting being awake as she cried even with Troy trying to give her a pacifier. We went back downstairs with the girls as people were quickly trying to grab them but the girls wanted nothing to do with anybody else. "Sorry guys," I offered and I went back outside to find a spot to plant myself. I went to sit next to Ellie and Mallory as I felt like it had been forever since we had gotten together.

"Hey momma," Ellie said as I sat down, "Hello," I said while Addy curled around my small belly and her head resting on my chest. "Addy okay?" Mallory asked, I looked down and I shrugged, "She may be teething a little bit or she just wants snuggles." I peeked at Ryland who was in a wrap on Ellie's chest, "How is Ryland?" I asked looking at Ellie, "Good! He is starting to sleep through the night." I rolled my eyes, "Are your girls sleeping through the night yet?"

"Makenli will sometimes. Addy does not. She normally wants to sleep with me and I do not know where that started. It may have been the road because she doesn't like the pack n play too much. Makenli will wake up at like four because she is hungry and I think Addy just wants to comfort nurse at the same time because Makenli will wake her up and then Addy doesn't want to go back to her crib." Mallory laughed, "You make me not want to have another kid."

I smiled, "They are definitely worth it. I don't need that much sleep anyways."

"That baby in there says otherwise." I shook my head as Emily popped up shoving Luke who was following. Cameron and Lilly were hanging out with friends tonight as I felt my eyes lure shut for a minute and then opened my eyes again, "You are tired," Mallory told me and I laughed, "It's been a long day. I bet the girls are going to want nurse here before too long." I said looking down at my watch as they were on a pretty decent schedule which made all lives a lot easier.

"I can't believe you nursed them all the way to a year," I laughed, "Makenli is starting to wean herself. She would rather have food I think. She'll still nurse but not for very long, Addy likes to comfort nurse but I wouldn't mind them both being done when baby gets here. I don't think I want to nurse three of them at the same time." Ellie laughed, "I would like to see how that goes over." I shook my head, "Nope. Not happening." I told them with a laugh, "What possessed you and Bolton to have another kid so fast?" I shrugged with a laugh, "He asked if we could on the trip, and I must have been drunk to say yes,"

They laughed and I shook my head, "I wasn't drunk but I don't know. He made a good argument and now we can all focus on the rest of his career. The baby will get to be a part of his career still and experience it." I shrugged with a smile on my face, "Too late to think about it now and it has been quite easily the best pregnancy out of all three of mine. I barely realize I am pregnant besides the little kicks all the time."

"That is amazing, you deserved this one." I smiled rubbing my belly but Addy pushed my hand away and moved it back to where it was. I laughed kissing on her face. "I feel like I haven't seen you girls in forever. How are you doing? What's going on?" I asked them and they both smiled and we began to chat about life in general. How Mallory and Colin were still trying to conceive for their baby number three. How Ellie was getting ready to return back to work but didn't want to leave Ryland. We talked about how we needed a girls trip soon and we discussed this winter but I feared my little one wouldn't be big enough yet to be left alone.

"Oh Gabi, you could do it! Leave Troy with the girls and hell if we all wanted to bring the little ones so we could continue to breastfeed." I hesitated but I couldn't resist a smile on my face. "Florida?" I asked with a big smile on my face. They all agreed laughing as Troy came over after a few moments with a cranky Makenli who was chewing on her fists. "Somebody is hungry," I smiled as I sat my drink down, "I'm going to feed the girls," I offered to my best friends and Ellie popped up, "I should probably feed Ryland."

She went to find her little boy as I disappeared upstairs with the twins to already find Alex upstairs nursing. "Hey girl," I offered and she smiled up at me, "Hey, are you coming to join the party?" I nodded as I found myself situated on the couch with two girls wrapped around me but Makenli shoved her sister and Addy cried into my shoulder. She was just as tired since her name and I knew she wasn't going to be wake for much longer tonight.

I sat Addy on the floor with a couple of toys as she played content while I nursed Makenli first, "I can't even imagine nursing for twice as long," Alex said looking at Piper, "normally we can nurse at the same time but sometimes they don't want to share. I normally nurse them separately at night so I can get some of that solo time with them after crazy days but we also know how to nurse two at a time on the fly." Alex shook her head with a laugh, "Are you ready for baby number four?" I nodded with a big smile, "Yes, I am excited to find out what we are having. The urge to find out has finally passed and now I am just anxious for the birth."

Ellie joined us in the room as we all sat around and talked while we nursed our little babes. Once Makenli pulled away satisfied I sat her on the ground and picked up Addy but she was cranky and only cried as I tried to get her to latch on. She shook her head and I just let her rest against me while I kissed her forehead to feel that she was running a slight fever. "Do either of you have Tylenol in your diaper bags?" I asked as Alex was finishing up.

"Yea, Pip has been teething." She fished it out and I gathered up a dose for Addy but she only cried harder clinging to me. "I know sweet girl, I wondered why you were so clingy," I told her as I got her to take the medicine and she just cried in my arms breaking my heart. "It's okay baby," I whispered to her as she sniffled and her fingers gripped my t-shirt tightly when a knock came at the door, "It's clear," Ellie called, the door opened to reveal Troy, "I heard baby cries," he offered as Makenli went crawling over to him. He picked her up as I stood up, "Addy doesn't feel good." I told him as I rocked her in my arms, "She doesn't even want to eat and she has a slight fever."

Troy came over and pressed his hand against her forehead and he shrugged, "Do you think she'll be okay?" I nodded, "Yea, she just wants momma love." Troy nodded as he took Makenli out of the room while Ellie smiled, "He loves his girls." I smiled with a nod, "Yea, he does." She looked at me with a little smile on her face, "Do you have any inkling?" she asked me and I pressed my lips together, trying to keep the laugh from escaping my mouth.

"I think it's a girl," I told her and Ellie smirked, "You know Troy would be an amazing girl dad," I nodded, "I think it would be fun to have all girls but I don't know, I think we are both holding out hope that there is a little dude in there." Ellie looked down at Ryland with a smile on her face, "Little guys are definitely fun." Ellie picked up her stuff as we both went downstairs together. It was growing dark outside and everybody was gearing up for the firework. Cam, Troy, and Luke normally set off fireworks with the rest of the baseball boys. "There you are," Britt came to sit down and I smiled, "Hello," I offered to her and she smiled back, "How is everything?" I asked her.

"Good, everything is going well. We are hoping that this next cycle is it." I smiled towards her excited that she might finally get that baby. The boys were excited to get going and Troy bounced over as he handed me Makenli but she loudly protested as he quickly sprinted off. Britt cooed at Makenli and she gladly went to Britt. "I think it is so cute how they each prefer one of you." Britt gushed and I laughed, "It makes it difficult sometimes but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

They were giving the big kids sparklers and I watched Logan dance around with Troy with a big smile on her face as they drew designs in the air. Troy laughed as he tried to draw her name and Logan screeched with happiness with her daddy. She looked up at him with complete happiness. It made me feel good that no matter what we were doing it was enough because she was happy. It didn't matter if she traveled with us all the time or if she was with us all the time because she was just happy to have Troy around.

She stopped what she was doing and came running over to me with her pump in her hands. "Mommy, daddy asked if you can hold this. My blood sugar is dropping." She said handing it to me and I nodded as I sat it on the table next to me, "Of course I will baby, go play," I told her and she sprinted back to Troy, Ben caught up with her as they played together. Cody twisted his hat backwards to match Troy's and I smiled watching them.

It was a good night.

* * *

Troy took the two car seats upstairs while I carried Logan who was fast asleep on my shoulder. I took her to her room but she whined holding on to me. "Logi, baby," I said unwrapping her arms from around me but she let out a long cry. I took her t-shirt off and her jean shorts before replacing them with a pair of pajamas. She cried trying to get into my lap and I finally let her as I relaxed against the back of the bed.

She finally settled down again when Troy poked his head into the room. "I think the twins are hungry," he said quietly and I nodded, "Somebody didn't want to let go." Troy came and sat next to me on the bed as it was late but fireworks were still exploding outside. "Can you get the twins ready for bed while I try and get her to lay down?" I asked him and Troy nodded, "Of course. You feeling okay?" I smiled and nodded, "Just a little tired." I told him honestly and he kissed my forehead before disappearing back up the stairs.

I gently laid Logan on the bed but she grew agitated again. I rubbed her back until she relaxed against her bed. She pulled her blanket close to her while I quietly slipped out of the bed. I shut off her lights and turned on the nightlight while I went back upstairs. Exhaustion hit me like a brick and I tried to keep my eyes from closing. I went into the room where I changed into a clean pair of underwear and one of Troy's big t-shirts.

Walking into the twin's room I tried to refrain from rubbing my eyes as Troy was rocking both of the girls with a bottle in each their mouths. "Go pump baby and go to bed. I'll take care of them," I smiled at him as I went over to Makenli who was chugging her bottle and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Addy was mostly playing with her bottle and I kissed her forehead to still feel her to be a bit warm. "I just gave her more Tylenol while I got her dressed."

I nodded, "Okay," I said quietly while I pushed off the chair, "Where is my kiss?" he asked me as I tried to walk away and I turned around smiling at him as his eyes took me in from up to down. "Your wearing my shirt with a lack of pants," he observed and I laughed nodding my head, "I am wearing your shirt and I am wearing only underwear." Troy got a big smile on his face as I walked out of the room with a smirk on my face.

Going into the bedroom I wiped off my make-up and then pumped as I relaxed in the bed trying to keep my eyes open. Once I was finished I went downstairs to store the milk and then went back upstairs shutting down the lights when Troy was walking out of the girl's room. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, "I am going to get that kiss," he said quietly and I shook my head as I buried my face into his chest.

"No," I told him playfully and he laughed squeezing me when baby kicked causing Troy to feel it, "Those are some strong legs." I smiled as I pulled away rubbing my eyes again and Troy kissed my forehead, "C'mon sleepy, Addy didn't finish her bottle. So I am assuming it will not be a quiet night." I groaned and he dragged me into the bedroom, Troy went to change himself while I crawled into the bed. My head hit the pillow while exhaustion took over.

"Uh oh…momma is tired," I opened my eyes to Troy drying his hands off and shutting the bathroom lights off. He shut his lamp off turning the room dark and it lured me even more to sleep. Troy pulled me into his grasp and I flipped over to where his hands rested on my belly and his head on my shoulder. "Get some rest baby, you deserved it."

As soon as my eyes seemed to finally close for the night, Adalyn called out from her nursery and we all knew who she wanted and it wasn't Troy.

* * *

 _Sunday, July 5_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _27 weeks Pregnant_

 _48-30_

I rocked Adalyn in the rocking chair in their room as this was the only way she would sleep. My eyes were growing heavy as we had been up all night long and any time Troy would try and take her she would scream bloody murder and wake her sister up. So I sent Joel a text and asked for a mommy day because there was no way I was making it through another game without getting some sort of sleep. A door opened to the room and I looked up to see Troy looking at us with a sad look, "You okay?" he asked me and I nodded my head, "I'll make it."

Troy came in and brushed his fingers over Addy's hair but she tried to breathe through her nose without much success. I frowned and I lowered her into my arms as I reached for the nose bulb to suction out the snot but she grew agitated and angry. "Do you want me to take Logan and Makenli to the game? I'll get the nanny's and everything," I looked at Makenli who was sleeping quietly in her crib still and I nodded my head.

"Yea," I looked up at Troy hesitant and he looked at me, "Are you sure you're okay? You look so tired babe," I nodded my head, "I'm fine. I promise. I am just glad we are home until after the all-star break." Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead and he looked at Addy, "How about you guys go try and lay in our bed? See if you can both get some rest." My body felt like it was stuck in the couch and try gently took Addy from me and she just fell back asleep.

I looked at Troy hopefully and he nodded his head, "Go to the bathroom, grab something to eat and drink and I'll meet you back in our bed. Go." He said quickly and I darted off from the room. I did have to pee badly and then I went back to the kitchen for a large water plus a couple of different snacks if I was going to be confined to a bed most of the day. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before throwing up my hair into a messy bun to feel somewhat put together.

Troy was rocking Addy who wasn't awake yet as I crawled into bed. "What about the Rock n' play?" Troy asked and I shrugged, "We can try." I offered and I pulled it close to the bed as Troy settled her into it as I continued to rock it and she continued to snooze next to me, hopefully exhausted from the night of no sleep. "There," Troy said quietly as he then went to pull all the black-out curtains shut before he crawled into bed next to me.

"You seriously need some sleep," he said kissing my temple and he pressed his hand to my belly to feel the kicks in return. I smiled as I kissed him softly, "I know, you need to either hold me or go check on your other kids and not come back. No more distractions or noises." Troy gave a sad smile as he kissed me, "We'll be back after the game. I love you."

"I love you too." I told him and he smiled, "Get some rest."

Troy disappeared quietly from the room as I snuggled underneath of the blankets and rocked the rock n' play back and forth. We were going to get some sleep today and that was for damn sure.

* * *

Troy's POV

I laughed as I tossed sunflower seeds at a couple of rookies and they turned to look as I laughed with Casen. "You two are the rookies," one of them muttered and I couldn't help but laugh louder as we were winning easily and I just wanted to check up on my wife and girl back home. Sal struck out to end the inning as everybody went to grab their gloves and head back to the field. Leaning back, I crossed my arms while my eyes took in the scene in front of me.

We were three outs away finishing this game off and then I was free to go home. "I heard Gabs didn't come to work today," Zach slid next to me as he had pitched the top of the 8th and I nodded, "Yea, her and Adalyn were up all night last night. Addy wouldn't sleep unless she was sitting up on Gabi's chest and Gabi wasn't comfortable sleeping in the chair because pregnancy but if I would take her she would wake the whole neighborhood."

Zach laughed shaking his head, "That girl is going to be a total momma girl," I smirked leaning against the railing, "The other two normally want me but Logan will switch but that is normally based on who tells her no." Zach smiled as I knew he was loving having a little girl, "What do you think you and Gabs are having?" Zach asked and I couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know. Some days I think it might be a boy but I have had dreams it's a girl. I really don't know."

"I think you are being wishful with that thought." I smiled, "I would love to be an all-girl dad. I love them so much but man those teenage years will be rough." Zach smiled as we cheered for the outs as he shook his head, "And you'll be home with them!" he joked and I looked over a little surprised because he was right. Gabi would probably be off working. "I wish she wouldn't want to work sometimes because I just want to spend all of our time with our kids together but at the same time…she is so good at what she does."

"You're right." He agreed with me, "I understand that."

We watched the final out be recorded as we bounced out of the dugout to shake hands with each other celebrating another win. I smiled while doing handshakes that we made up together all of us laughing, loose. We all returned to the dugout as people were pulled aside to do interviews but as I wasn't a starting pitcher I quickly got to escape the madness. I went down to the locker room where I changed out of my uniform where I replaced my jersey with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had Makenli's spit up on it.

I grabbed my phone as I scrolled through messages to check for any from Gabi but it was silent. I sent her a text checking in on them as I stuffed my phone in my pocket. I slipped my Nike tennis shoes on as reporters began to fill the locker room once the doors were open. "Troy, is Gabi okay?" I turned to Joel and I smiled softly, "Yes," I answered, "Addy was sick all night last night and neither of them slept. She was already tired before all that happened too." Joel nodded with a smile, "Did you have to persuade her?" I laughed shaking my head, "Nope. She told me when I woke up this morning."

"We'll miss her a ton next year," I smiled with a nod, "I'll miss having her around all the time too. She was always scared to jump into this life with me after doing it with her dad because she never wanted to be apart all the time and forgotten but…you gave her exactly what she needed Joel. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. Now she has plenty of little people to keep her busy." Joel smiled and he shook my hand, "Go check on your girls and I'll never be able to repay you for letting me steal her for so long."

Joel went off to the next person and I took a deep breath as I finished getting ready. I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the room when I got stopped by Casen, "Hey, man, what are you and Gabs doing tonight?" I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't heard from her yet." Casen smiled, "Want to come join us for drinks tonight? There is a little bar called Dillion's," I smirked looking up at him and I nodded, "It used to be the groups spot."

"Used to be?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "We had kids. The spot started to change from Dillion's to my house." Casen laughed, "Man, we'll…ask Gabs if she wants to come out. Britt can't drink either because of all the stuff but it would be fun to hang out." I nodded my head, "I'll check with her but if Addy still doesn't feel good I doubt she'll go but soon?" I countered and he nodded his head with a smile, "No problem."

I exited the locker room and I found my kids playing in the playroom with a bunch of other kids. Wives were all standing around as I waved to them before scooping up Makenli as she giggled in my grasp. "How is my Mick girl?" she giggled stuffing her hands into her mouth and she grinned with happiness. "Hi baby girl, how are you?" I asked her and she cooed burying her head into my neck with laughter. Logan finally caught notice as she turned towards me with a big smile on her face, "Daddy! Can we go home? I miss my little sister."

I nodded my head with a smile as she came over to grab my hand as Katy popped up, "Mr. Bolton, I just ran to the bathroom. Britt said she would watch them." I smiled, "It's no problem. Gabi will let them play in here by themselves if we are just nearby. You're fine." I told her and she smiled, "You are also free. I'll get them home." She thanked me as I guided two of my three children out of the door. We went to the players parking lot through the tunnel and I got them both buckled into their car seats in my car.

Logan talked about everything she had done with Katy for the entire game. They had gone out to the little kid area today and she made a big smile talking about throwing the ball on the Little K baseball field in the back. I let her chat away with a big smile on her face the entire ride back to the house. I checked my phone more than once to make sure Gabi didn't need anything but I hadn't heard from her. I hoped that meant she was sleeping but I never knew with her. We pulled into the house as Makenli had fallen asleep so I just picked up her car seat as Logan bounced out of the car.

"Logan, baby, how about you go play in your room for a little bit? I have to make sure Mommy and sister are doing okay, okay?" she nodded her head as she kept going to her room as I sat Makenli's car seat in the living room as I went down the hallway to our room. I opened the door as Gabi had her eyes closed but Addy was awake on her chest and she seemed to be nursing. I quietly crawled onto the bed as her eyes flew open, "I'm awake," I laughed as I kissed Addy, "Let me take her when she is finished. We will deal with the screaming. You are so tired," I whispered to her and she just nodded her head, "I love you."

"I love you more," I smiled kissing her forehead, "Not a damn chance Gabs," she cracked a smile and once Addy pulled away I gently took her from Gabi's grasp and she cried out but I just pressed her against my chest. We escaped out of the room as I went downstairs and sent a text to Casen that we couldn't make it tonight since Addy was still down for the count. She cried into my arms while trying to twist away so I took her outside as I rocked her back and forth in my arms.

"Addy, babe," I tried to relax her but she wanted nothing to do with me. But I had plan B in mind.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Gabs hasn't slept in almost twenty-four hours and you are her next favorite." Alex Montez laughed as he took Addy from my arms and she quickly quieted and cuddled into her grandfather's arms. I shook my head with an amused look on my face, "I am not sure how I feel about this." I said with a nudge and Alex laughed looking down at his granddaughter. "What can I say? I have many talents." I laughed as I checked on Makenli as Logan came running up the stairs.

"Papi!" Logan gave hugs to Alex as they both cooed with Addy who was finally asleep. "Logan, what do you want for dinner?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." I rolled my eyes as she got that from her mother. "Do you care if I just order pizza?" I asked her and she shook her head as I then went to do just that. I ordered a pizza and roomed up a bottle for Makenli. Alex and Logan were having a conversation in the living room as I went to join.

"Daddy said we are going on a vacation!" Logan told him and Alex smiled, "Oh yea? Where are you going?"

"The Lake! Daddy is it just us or?"

"I think Zach might be coming with Josh." I told her and she grinned, "Yay!" She grinned as I sat in the living room feeding Makenli while Addy slept, finally, on her Papi. I smiled at the scene in front of me when I heard a knock at the door. I retrieved the pizza and sat Logan down for dinner in the living room as she happily ate while watching TV. Alex laid Addy into the rock n' play and she stayed causing me to smile looking at her.

"Thank you, Alex" he nodded, "No problem,"

"Dad?" I looked up to see Gabi coming down the hallway looking a little more refreshed than earlier. "Hey sweetie," they hugged and she yawned letting go, "I was bugging out. Troy requested my help with Adalyn," Gabi smiled as she wrapped her arms in my sweatshirt peeking over at Adalyn, "Thanks Dad," he smiled and bid another good-bye. Logan waved good-bye as Gabi came over and cuddled up in my lap, her head tucking into my neck as I breathed her scent in. "Hi baby," I whispered and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Hi," she whispered and I gave her a good squeeze, "You didn't sleep very long." She shrugged, "I was worried about Addy and I also wanted to see my other kids today." I smiled as she turned to look at Logan who was coloring on the table while watching the TV show I had put on for her. "Were they all good today?"

"Of course," Gabi yawned again, "There is pizza in the kitchen." She smiled, "Good choice. I think that's what baby wanted anyways." I laughed as I wormed my hand to her stomach as I was greeted with a flutter of baby feet. I smiled feeling those little feet against my hand and soaking in the moment as this would be the last baby I would ever get to do this with. There would be no more baby kicks to feel after this baby but so many memories to still be made.

"Zach and the family are going down to the lake too plus Casen and Britt." She gave another smile, "Good. I won't have to completely entertain the kids." She seemed to have fallen back asleep in my grasp as Makenli and Logan played on the floor together and Addy slept. I kept Gabi close to me and I kissed her forehead feeling blessed on this 4 of July weekend.

* * *

 **Hello Friends! I hope you are enjoying the end of May and Memorial Day weekend! Here is the next update and I hope you enjoyed! There will at least be three weeks before the next update because I am going to Italy and Greece for the next two weeks! I am super excited but will be away from my computer for most of the trip. I hope you all understand!**

 **Thanks for the Reviews!**

 **Please Review!**


	24. Lake Weekend

Chapter 24 – Lake Weekend

 _Sunday, July 12_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _28 Weeks Pregnant_

 _51-32_

 _12-3_

"Logan," Troy warned from the front seat of the car as we were traveling south to the Lake of the Ozarks. The twins were slumped in their car seats from the long afternoon at the ballpark with another win in the Royals column putting them almost twenty games above five hundred. We were going to spend the rest of this week at the Lake, running around Silver Dollar City, and being a family. We were taking a break from baseball with the entire media world highly disappointed that Troy was not pitching in this year's all-star game.

We needed this break though for our family. We needed this time together and for Troy to spend more time with our daughters before we have another child. Troy needed this break to clear his head from another thrilling season under his belt. He needed a moment to step back as he was a free agent. He was getting a lot of looks from other teams already and it was concerning to know that he was listening. Our house was half-way built with walls and things.

It was all a whirlwind of a time but it all came back as another piece of food landed on the center console, "Logan," Troy barked and she stopped giggling from the back and looked at Troy with a serious look on her face. "Sorry," she grumbled, Troy sighed as he rubbed under his eye and exhaled. His hand reached over automatically as he rubbed my knee with his hand as if it was a therapy for him. "You okay?" I asked him, I could see the stress building on his shoulders more and more every day.

"Nothing babe," I laughed shaking my head, "What a BS answer, you do know I have known you for a very, very long time now?" A smile flirted at his lips as he tried to deny that I knew something was bothering him, "I'm just tired and trying to figure out everything." I studied him and tried to figure out what 'everything' was. "What is everything Mr. Bolton?" I asked after I felt stumped by the statement. Troy exhaled, "The free agency, the house, the baby, the everything." He finally finished his eyes looking over at me. Troy's eyes went back to the road and he inhaled quietly. "Can we start with the baby?" I asked him while reaching for his free hand.

"I'm just worried about you and the baby. Do not take it the wrong way Gabi, I am so excited," his hand moved from my hand to my belly where baby moved and twisted. I smiled as did he. "This is the one thing that makes me breathe a little bit easier. It makes me excited to know that we are having another baby together, but it makes me sad to know that our time on the road together is ending. It makes me nervous to always be away from the people I love. I don't know, I am just nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous," I told him, "Do you want to talk about your pending free agency?" I asked him and he struggled with the thought of that one. "Deep down, it's an easy decision in my head but…" I knew that he thought he deserved big money and he did deserve big money among the pitchers of his free agency class. "Well, since I am not working next year and until you are done then you _can_ do whatever you want to do. If you want to play in Boston, then we'll get an apartment in Boston and live in Kansas City in the off-season. We'll do whatever you need to make you happy Troy," he shook his head, "I can't drag you across the county. I made a promise to myself that I would give our family one home."

"And I absolutely love that our daughters and this wee one, girl or boy, will always have one home in Kansas City with their room colors and their beds. They will have one school district and one place where they have all of their friends. We will never leave Kansas City but maybe we have to leave for a couple months at a time. We will have a home base together. There will be no moving to ten different cities. Troy, this is probably your last contract. If you like that or not but there is only one more city." He looked at me and then back to the road. "I want you to be happy. You make our entire family so happy Troy, you work so hard, you deserve a change if you need one."

Troy didn't say anything but he squeezed my knee and I knew that meant that he appreciated everything I just said. I put my hand over top of his and I peered back at all of the girls in the back. Logan had finally dozed off and I let out a long breath. "They are going to be so busy this weekend." Troy said peering back at them himself before focusing on the two-hour drive south. "They are going to have fun and they are going to have fun with daddy every single day."

Troy smiled, "Addy will want nothing to do with me."

"She loves you," I reminded him as he struggled with the idea that she didn't always want him like the other two girls did. She was normally perfectly content with only having me. Troy's eyes veered to the rearview mirror as Zach and his family were following us. Casen and Britt weren't too far behind either as we all rented a big lake house. Josh was going to be joining us tomorrow with the family as we haven't seen them since Spring Training. We played them twice in the second half of the season and it would be entertaining to say the least.

Troy moved his hand again to my growing belly as he waited for movement but none appeared. "Is there anything else you need to get off your chest Mr. Bolton? I am all ears and all the babies are asleep." I told him as I let my fingers rub his hand and he let out a long sigh, "I think I'm okay Brie, I just get these moments of panic and I just wonder if am doing anything right anymore. You're quitting your job, I don't have a job next season, and I just don't want to be a disappointment." I couldn't help but let a laugh out and Troy shot me a look because I knew he was being serious. "I know, this isn't funny," I said before he could say anything.

"But you sound ridiculous." I flat lined and Troy shook his head, "Do you not see how well you are pitching this season? Nobody is even close to you right now. There will be a fight for you Troy," he shrugged because deep down he knew he never felt like he was that good to have that much money next to his name. He never thought he deserved it when he actually did. "You deserve that money Troy and also I am quitting my job because I want to be with my kids all the time. I'll get my chance okay? I have time. You don't. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself."

He exhaled and I leaned over to kiss his cheek, "You will never disappoint me Troy, never," he nodded his head and I kissed his cheek once more before planting myself in my chair. "I love you," he said with those blue eyes lingering for a second longer than normal away from the road.

"I love you too," I squeezed his hand and he relaxed as did I. I knew once those shoulders fell that this was going to be an amazing weekend of everything we needed.

* * *

Troy pulled up to the lake house as the sun had disappeared a while ago. After we stopped to get dinner we continued on until we arrived at the lake house as all three cars pulled into the spots. The twins were playing with toys while Logan watched a movie on the iPad. Troy and I slipped out of the front seat as he headed for the front door. "How are the kiddos?" Britt came around and I smiled, "Good. They are all awake which is even better." Britt smiled as she helped me get the girls out. Addy whined until she was in my arms and her head rested on my shoulder.

"Somebody is drowsy," Casen said as Logan hopped out of the back and I smiled looking at Addy, "She's probably ready for bed." I said as we all headed for the door. Piper, Hanson, and Alex had all made it up the stairs as Troy already had the door unlocked. He came bouncing down the stairs to grab our luggage, "Daddy! I want to go with you," Logan said and Troy stopped and waited for her to turn around. I took the girls inside and put down their car seats while looking around the wide open space. The kitchen was very large and enough to fit all of the kids and family. "Gabs, we have the last bedroom on the right. I'll set the pack-n-play up right now." Troy said coming in and I peered at the ten-month old girls in the car seats and Britt playing with them.

"T," I called and he turned around, "Can we go for a walk for a minute?" I asked him and he gave me a confused look but nodded, "Let me put these in our room and I'll be back," I nodded and he disappeared down the hallway. "Britt, do you mind watching them for a couple of minutes?" Britt grinned, "No problem!" Logan was chasing Hanson and I smiled as Alex gave me a nod that we were okay to leave Logan behind. Troy came back and he held up a sweatshirt and I gladly took it from him. We walked out the door together as I let my hand slip into his, "What's this about?" he asked me and I smiled leaning into his arm.

"I just wanted a moment with you," I said and Troy smiled squeezing my hand. "I like that," he whispered and I stopped as I brought him into a quick kiss, well, what was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a much longer kiss. His lips felt so good against mine after such a long day of being a mom, working, and then traveling. It felt good to just be in his arms for a solid five seconds without a kid pulling at my leg or yelling my name or crying. His hand pulled my face closer to his and his warm mouth on mine.

I finally pulled back and Troy pressed his forehead to mine. "That was nice," he said and I smiled reaching up to brush back his growing hair away from his forehead. "I figured this was a good moment to catch you by surprise." Troy kissed the top of my head and we walked down to the dock until we could hear the gentle lap of the lake water. He sat down on the dock and I followed suit but he was quick to slid me into his lap.

"You'd think with this belly that this would be difficult," Troy shook his head while kissing my neck. "Nah, you're light as a feather." I smiled leaning back against him, "Tomorrow are we hanging out by the lake or heading to the Branson?" I asked him and Troy sighed, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, right now, I just want to be with you." I smiled at that and I couldn't deny it. "Can we be teenagers for like ten minutes?" I asked him and Troy raised an eyebrow at that.

"How does that work?" he asked me and I slid around in his lap, my bump barely in the way as I pulled him closer by his neck. "I just want to kiss you. A lot." I whispered against his mouth and Troy smirked, "I like being a teenager. It was some of the best years," his mouth pressed to mine and I couldn't help but to fall into a pit of happiness in his arms. His hands were strong against my face as he wanted to keep me close. "I love you," I whispered to him and he pulled back as his thumb stroked my face gently as he stared with an admiring look with a bright look deep in his eyes. It was only a look that I saw so many times in my life but his love for me was right there.

"I love you more," he whispered to me and I shook my head with a smile blooming on my face as I laughed kissing him again. Our kiss was fun, romantic, and what a teenager would experience with a good relationship. I absolutely loved this moment as it brought me back to when I was 17 sitting in the back of his truck. "Did you just have the same image of us sitting in my truck," Troy asked and I laughed nodding as I tucked my head into his shoulder. Troy's strong arms wrapped around my torso tucking me close giving me complete comfort.

The water sound lured my eyes to a close from the long day and Troy kissed the top of my head gently, "C'mon Brie, we still have some parental duties to do." I smiled pulling away and he gave me one more kiss to linger to until we could find our way right back to this spot later. Once we pulled away and he put one more kiss on my forehead he stood up easily and then he helped me and my big belly up along the way. "I can't believe we only have 12 weeks left," my voice rose above the night and Troy smiled, "Good, I want to know." I laughed because we both were growing anxious to find out if it is a girl or a boy. We both wanted to know.

We made our way back up to the lake house and in to the door to see the twins were playing on the floor with Piper. Hanson and Logan were eating ice cream at the counter giggling with each other as the adults already popped a cold beverage. Alex was even enjoying a good beer but Britt and I were both hanging back. "Mommy! Uncle Zach gave us ice cream." I smiled kissing the top of her head, "I see that. Can I have a bite?" she giggled giving me a bite and I kissed her temple again. I went to grab the babes and Britt smiled, "They were good, of course," I laughed and kissed on each of them. "I am going to get them ready for bed."

"I'll help," Troy said and I couldn't help but grin at him because I felt like the baseball issues have melted away and it was just _us_ again. I handed him Mac and we both went to the bathroom where I ran the bath. Troy undressed both of the girls while I settled on the side of the bath. I put each of the girls in but they were both very tired and wanted nothing to do with a bath. Addy cried reaching for me and Troy splashed her gently but she only pouted turning away. I laughed, "She said that wasn't nice," Troy grinned and he gently splashed me and I laughed splashing him back.

"That isn't _nice_ , Mrs. Bolton," he said splashing me a little bit harder and I couldn't help but shriek as the girls watched the two of us, both of their eyes dancing between us as we splashed each other back and forth. Troy laughed and tried to turn away but he pulled me into his grasp and turned on the shower head as we were both drenched with water quickly. I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably on the floor as Troy turned the water off. "I think I won this round," Troy said and I couldn't stop laughing.

Troy got up to grab a towel for me and he lifted me up gently, "Be careful," he said quietly as he pushed my wet hair away from my face and I smiled nodding, he didn't let go of my arm until I was on the carpet. I stripped my clothes while Troy finished giving the girls a bath. By the time I had all of my clothes changed and my hair pinned on the top of my head he was handing me each of them. I dried them both off as they were fussy and probably wanted to eat.

"T," I called again and he poked his head out without a shirt on. "I'm not feeling breastfeeding them right now. Can you heat up bottles after you are dressed?" he smiled with a nod and disappeared back into the bathroom. I put both of the girls into their pajamas with little sister on the front. Troy moved behind me but not without his fingers grasping my waist. He continued to move with ease as he went to the kitchen.

"Mommy, daddy told me to come say good-night! I am going to sleep on the top bunk!" I knelled down and I grabbed her in a tight hug, "I love you Logi, if you need anything come and get us okay?" she nodded and I kissed her, "I love you Momma, good night!"

"Night baby,"

She disappeared out of the room when Alex peered in, "You two were having quite the giggle war up here," I smiled to myself, "We're in a good place," I told her with a triumph smile on my face. "Good, you two deserve it. You deserve an easy pregnancy. You deserve happiness. You deserve that after the past couple of years." I looked down at the twins who were eating their hands and trying to sit up and roll over. "We've also been really blessed in the past two years. We can't have all of the roses." I said with a shrug, "It's balance."

"Yea, but you had a hard couple of years,"

"You did too." I reminded her and she smiled, "It all works out huh?" I nodded as Addy reached for me and Troy appeared saying hello to Alex as he walked into the room. "We're going to bed. I was just coming to check on the two of you." Troy grinned and looked at me, "We're great," Troy gave me a bottle and then gave Makenli a bottle as she would hold it herself. "Do you want snuggles or in the pack-n-play?"

"Pack-n-play, I'll pump and then I want to snuggle with my husband." Troy smiled as he nodded as he put both of the girls in the pack-n-play and I began to pump as Troy flipped through a magazine with me keeping me awake. His fingers would dance across my arm or over my belly. His constant touch and his beautiful smile as we pointed out dumb articles in magazines or fashion trends that shouldn't exist any longer. Once I was finished I gave Troy the bottles and he took them downstairs to the fridge.

He came back as I got under the covers and he shut the lights off pulling me into his body without hesitation. "I want to fall asleep like this for the rest of my life," he whispered into my ear, "Blissfully happy with the most amazing woman by my side," he kissed my temple and I felt my eyes close and tears fill my eyes, "You know you drive my pregnancy hormones insane right?" I said wiping away my tears with my thumbs and Troy laughed.

"It's my job," Troy said and I laughed turning over to kiss him, "We'll get to fall asleep like this for a very long time with some nights that there are kids in-between us," Troy groaned with a chuckle. "I love you Gabi, get some rest though, we have a big day tomorrow." I smiled hugging onto his arm while I kissed his hand. "I love you, Troy,"

* * *

 _Monday, July 13_ _th_ _, 2026_

"Joshua," I stated as he walked through the front door with Brooke trailing at his heels. He grinned, "Hey guys," he greeted and he wrapped me into a tight hug. "Congrats on another baby Gabs," he said into my ear and I smiled back at him. "It was a bit of a surprise but a very good surprise." I finished and Josh smiled as he put his large hands on my belly, "Bolton told me you guys aren't finding out the gender?" I nodded my head, "Nope. We have no idea."

"That's pretty cool. Maybe I can convince Melissa to do that next time." I laughed, "Good luck. Mel likes to plan everything out." Josh rolled his eyes with a laugh as Brooke was already getting love from Zach and Hanson. "Where are your girls?" he asked me peering around and I nudged my head towards the window. "Troy is playing with them out back. He's trying to get the twins to walk but they won't budge." Josh laughed as he ventured further into the house as Melissa finally emerged. "Gabi!" she cheered throwing her arms around my neck into a quick hug. "How are you?" she asked with a bright smile that could light up the entire house.

"I'm amazing," I finished as I looked at her wondering how she was truly doing, "How are you?" I asked her and she smiled but looked down at her feet. "Getting by, it's different being in Texas with not many people that I know." I sympathized, "I'm sorry, how is Brooke adjusting?" Melissa smiled, "Better than I expected. She keeps me smiling on the hard days but I can't wait for off season to be back home."

"I bet. We all miss you in Kansas City," she shook her head, "I can't believe you're pregnant again," I couldn't contain my own laugh this time because it was hard to believe myself. "What's hard to believe is that I only have 12 weeks left." Melissa shook her head as the back door opened and my three girls were attached to their dad with smiles and sweat on their faces. "Mommy, daddy said we could finally get on the boat!"

"Did he now?" Logan bobbed her head up and down, "Yes! I promise, right daddy?" her eyes lifted towards Troy and their stared right at each other with the same exact eyes. "I don't know, it's up to mommy," Logan jumped at that and came running over as she grabbed onto me, "Please mommy, I want to ride in the boat!" I laughed, "Okay, okay, let's go change." Troy smiled as I went over to grab the babes and they were both sleepy.

"You wore them out," I said and Troy gave a lazy grin, "I know. If they nap early, they will go to be early," he leaned in closer to me and I felt the chills run down my back. "Then we can have fun adult time together before you pass out on me." My cheeks colored over and I couldn't help but smile at him. Troy went to start getting the boat ready while I followed the girl's upstairs. I helped each of them change into their swimsuit but the babes were too sleepy. They both clung to me and were whiny.

"Do you think they'll sleep on the boat?" Britt asked as she came up to help and I shrugged, "You never know. They might." Britt smiled and she looked at the twin girls sitting in front of me and trying to cling to me. "Do you want to wear one of them? They are a lot harder to wear together anymore but I have two wraps if you want to wear Makenli. Addy is really clingy when she is tired." Britt couldn't stop the wide smile that was beaming on her face. I smiled nodding, "I'll go grab it." She laughed and I gave her a wink as I went to grab it and I helped her put it on. I then gave her Makenli as I wrapped her in it tightly.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and I looked at her cradling Makenli against her chest. Makenli was already falling asleep and I shrugged, "I'm just training you." She blinked away the tears in her eyes and gave me a watery smile, "I want to tell you first Gabi," I looked at her and I couldn't help but grin, "Brittney," I said and she laughed wiping under her eyes. "We're only four weeks along so bad things could still happen but I am doing regular blood work and tests. They think this will be fine." I grabbed her in a hug and she smiled, "We're due in the middle of March, imagine that, right during Spring Training so I'll spend the first nine months of my baby's life chasing my husband."

"We'll be doing it together this time," I said with a nudge to her hip and she smiled, "Yes, yes we will. Can we fly together?" I grinned, "Absolutely. We will greatly still be outnumbered." Britt laughed and she looked down at Makenli, "Cas is going to piss his pants. He already talks about the baby all the time and how we are going to do things. He can't wait until next year when this is us." I couldn't wipe my own smile off my face as I wrapped Addy to me after changing into my swim-suit.

We walked downstairs together as we stopped talking and I knew she was excited but cautious. I knew how that went and it felt better because I could celebrate my baby without fearing too much about how she was feeling but I knew if something happened it would hurt even worse. We walked downstairs and Casen looked at Brittney with stars shining in his eyes. "T," I called his attention and he twisted towards me, "I hope you don't mind. I gave away the one that likes you." Troy narrowed his eyes and Britt laughed, "It suits you," Casen told her and Britt shined up at him.

"Alright, let's go," Troy threw Logan over his shoulder and her giggles echoed out. Zach picked up the cooler and Josh had Hanson in one arm and Brooke in the other arm. Our families tumbled to the rather large boat to fit all of us. Britt and I went to the shade as we sat towards the back. Alex joined us with Piper as Troy took the captains position on the boat as Melissa, Zach, and Casen all began to buckle lifejackets onto the younger children.

"Are they already asleep?" Troy asked and I nodded my head as I peeked in at Addy and I could see Makenli's eyes from here. "Good," Troy said, I rolled my eyes as Josh laughed. "Troy is trying to get lucky," Troy shot him a glance and Zach laughed along with Casen. "I am not doing any such thing." Troy said firmly and I laughed, "Bull," I told him and he swirled his head to look at me. "You're supposed to agree with me."

"Nah," the group laughed and everybody smiled as the boat began to move through the water. We all chatted as the All-Star game festivities were probably in full swing but we were enjoying the sun on the lake with our best of friends. The water splashed up causing the little kids to squeal with laughter. I smiled watching them as I rubbed Addy's back as the breeze brushed by with happiness. I loved work but I also loved this more.

* * *

The sun was setting as Troy grilled on the back property with Casen and Josh. They were all messing around and having fun as the little kids were playing after their long nap in the afternoon. I sat at the table as the twins were playing under the tree with Piper and Brooke. I took a drink of my water while I watched Melissa come over to check on Brooke and then sit down across from me. "Girl, I feel like it has been forever and a day since I have seen that face." I smiled, "I know, I know, how is Texas treating you guys?" Melissa smiled, "Good, good, Josh is playing a lot more and he's making good friends."

"Good, nothing to replace us right?" She laughed and shook her head, "No, of course not. He'll always love the original crew." I smiled at her and we both laughed thinking about our past times. "It's weird in the family section because they already have their clichés and it's just weird trying to find the one I fit in." I looked over at Britt, "I think we're pretty good at letting the new wives in here."

"Britt is an amazing addition," we both smiled as I thought about her news earlier today. I shook my head as Zach was starting a fire to have s'mores after dinner. Troy turned over and scanned the area before landing on me before smiling and responding back to Casen. I watched Logan squeal and laugh with happiness chasing her friends around. She came running over with sweat dripping down her face, "Mom!" I looked at her and she giggled, "I need to check my blood sugar," I nodded as her sensor had fallen off during swimming today and we had yet to replace it.

We checked and it was sitting at seventy, "Lolo, can you sit here while I go get you some juice?" she nodded brushing back her sweaty hair taking a seat next to Melissa. Her blue eyes scanning around before spotting her sisters on the ground, "Can I sit with my sister's mom?" I nodded my head as she got up and walked over their sitting next to Makenli. She patted her back and I smiled as I needed to fix her braid. The sandy hair was growing out further that she possessed from her father. Her tan skin from the summer sun and her eyes kept bouncing around.

I shook my head as I went over to the table as I grabbed a juice box from the cooler. "You okay?" Troy asked twisting to see me and I nodded, "Lo just has a bit of a low blood sugar. Since she is playing I figured it's just going to keep dropping." Troy gave a soft smile and a nod, "Nothing a few s'mores can't fix." I smiled and I went over to her as I gave her the juice. She took it and opened it up drinking it quickly because I knew she wanted to play.

"Lo, how about you sit until after we eat dinner okay?" she pouted and I gave her the look and she sighed. "Okay," she told me and went back to playing with her sisters. I sat down to watch her while Melissa smiled, "How is the whole diabetes thing going?" I shrugged, "We deal with it when it needs to be dealt with. She mostly has it controlled and tells us. All of her monitors are god sent because it gives me a piece of mind."

"Good," Melissa said, "Are you ready for baby number four?" I looked down at my belly and I laughed, "I don't think I have much of a choice at this point." I said with a laugh and she smiled back, "Josh and I were very surprised when Troy called us. He said he was just as surprised." I laughed with a nod, "Yea, it was quite the surprise. I went into the appointment trying to get back onto birth control." Melissa hollered with laughter, "That didn't turn out too well,"

I smiled looking at Troy as he flipped another burger while piling some onto plates, "He asked me if we could try while we were on vacation and I told him only while on vacation. I had yet to have my period again and I just didn't think it was possible." I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "I was sure wrong but we couldn't be more excited either. We are so happy to be pregnant again and it suddenly just feels right like this is exactly how it is supposed to happen."

"Josh and I are getting ready to try again. We just are trying to avoid a mid-season baby so it got postponed because by the time we decided it was time it was too late." I smiled, "I'm glad almost all of our kids came towards the end of the season. The twins decided to make their appearance a bit too early but it'll work out. We'll make it work and then I won't be working next year." Melissa took a breath, "I'll miss listening to you."

"I'll be back." I told her, "I just want to watch the end of Troy's career and be with my itty bitty babes," she smiled with agreement, "It's fun not working as much." Logan finished her juice but then there was a plate sitting in front of me. "Logi, eat up," Troy said and she smiled up at him, "Thank you daddy!" Troy bent down to kiss the top of her head and then my cheek, "I'll make your plate if you want me too." I looked at the hamburgers and wasn't all that hungry. "I'm okay. I'm not that hungry right now." I said squeezing his arm and he looked at me.

"I'm fine, just tired." I responded and he only nodded before going back to the food. "You don't have to put up a front for me." Melissa said and I laughed, "I'm just not hungry. He'll bring me food anyways." Mel laughed, "Troy Bolton hasn't changed then." I smiled as she got up to retrieve food while most of the kids settled and parents quickly followed. Troy was one of the last back but he had two plates in his hand. "We'll share," he declared setting both plates down full of everything possible.

"Troy," I complained almost annoyed with him and he sat down next to me, "B, you don't have to eat a ton. Just put my mind at ease okay?" I rolled my eyes at him and he stuck a chip in his mouth. I picked at the fruit on his plate as he fed the twins who were situated on his and Britt's lap. Once the families began to stop eating I took the girls inside as I made sure they were both fed and happy. They both began to fall asleep from the long down so I changed them into their PJ's and stuck them into their bed where they instantly fell asleep.

I shut the light off as I yawned, I went down the stairs as Troy went up, "Oh hey, I was coming to check on you." I smiled, "They fell asleep so I changed them and everything." Troy smiled as he grabbed my hand, "Good, c'mon," I squeezed my eyebrows together and he dragged me down to the water, "Troy, Logan,"

"Britt and Casen are going to put her to bed."

"Troy," I stressed and didn't stop until we were near the boat, "Brie," he said stopping and turning to face me quickly, "I just want twenty minutes of alone time with you, nothing more than laying on the boat looking at the stars." I couldn't help but nod as we went onto the boat and I sat down as he started it up and we slipped away. The fire was slowly melting in the distance as we got further away from the shore. Troy didn't take long until he found a spot and stopped the boat turning the lights on so other boats out could see us.

He then came over to sit next to me and it didn't take long for him to pull me into his lap. His strong arms threw a blanket over us and I tilted my head back to look at the stars. "How was your day today?" Troy asked and I smiled, "Good. I am glad Logan had a bunch of fun today and the girls were troopers. It was nice to get some sun and just completely relax." Troy smiled stroking my arm with his thumb, "Yea, it was nice to see you relax."

I snuggled against his chest while the stars twinkled in the stars. "Ellis," Troy said and I stuck my nose up at him, "Ellis?" I asked him and he nodded, "It could be a good boy name."

"Denied," Troy rolled his eyes and his hand stroked my stomach, "Ava?" Troy questioned, "You tried to name Makenli Ava," Troy grinned, "I thought I would bring it back again." I shook my head and he laughed kissing the top of my head. "Do you have any suggestions?" I thought about it and I had yet to actually think of baby names because I was just too busy doing other things. "Nora?" I suggested and Troy didn't say anything at first so I knew he was thinking about it.

"Eh…" I laughed quietly, "We'll leave it on the table." Troy declared and I smiled as I let my eyes rest. "What about a boy name? We have never really got to discuss boy names before. It's always been a damn girl," I smirked opening my eyes, "And what makes you think this one is a boy?" Troy gave me a smirk, "I don't but we can entertain the idea." I laughed and shrugged, "I don't know. Parker is cute."

"No," Troy flatly said, "I dated a girl named Parker in middle school." I squinted, "Middle school?" I said and Troy laughed, "Yea, she had this thing for me and then got mad at me when I chose baseball over her pool party one summer." I couldn't contain my giggle as Troy shook his head. "What is the number one guy name off limits?" Troy asked me and I thought about all of the people in my past who I would never want to name a kid over when I couldn't think of one name. "I don't know T, there isn't many guys who have done me wrong."

"Well…" I shook my head, "I'm not revealing his name." I said with a laugh, Troy rolled his eyes and I exhaled, "I do think I know where I want to go this off-season in January again." Troy arched an eyebrow, "Oh yea? Where?"

"To an all-exclusive resort somewhere. I just want beach, pool, and sex and no Troy Bolton. We are _not_ trying for another baby." Troy gave me a wicked grin and he kissed on my face, "Thanks for entertaining my crazy ideas," Troy said smoothing his hand over my medium sized belly and I shook my head, "I will only ever entertain your crazy ideas." Troy kissed on my neck causing me to go weak from that moment.

His lips worked down to my collar bone and his hand reached up my shirt causing a moan to escape my mouth which drove Troy crazy. "I want to do dirty things, Brie. But if you are too tired then tell me." I shook my head because I was suddenly in overdrive. Troy easily picked me up and went down under to the bottom of the boat. He laid me down onto the bed down there as he pushed up my shirt. His lips attacked my belly with kisses, his fingers pulling down my shorts and bikini bottoms in one swipe. I cried out opening myself to him because his touch right now drove me insane.

The boat rocked underneath of us while I pulled him back up because I needed his mouth against mine. "Let me tell you five things that I am going to miss about pregnant Gabi," I tried to focus on his words but it was so hard. "I am going to miss the very oddly high sex drive that you have while pregnant," he started and I couldn't help but laugh, "Two, I am going to miss this big belly," he said as he kissed it with a baby foot pressing against my stomach. He couldn't stop the growing grin on his face while I ran my fingers through that sandy hair. "Three, I'm going to miss the glow that you have about you when you're pregnant and the happiness that surrounds you."

"If you get too sappy I will cry," I told him and he laughed as he hovered over top of me for a minute and then he dipped down to kiss me. "Four, I will miss your boobs," he said and I laughed really loud and he smirked because I knew that was exactly what he wanted from me was a good laugh. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him really hard again as he groaned, "Okay, last one," he said as he pulled away, "Number five, I will miss your belly." I shook my head with a smile, "You already said that," I told him and he nodded, "I'm going to miss it a lot." He said honestly and I knew that he would. "I'll miss the baby kicks and the excitement you feel when you feel them."

I ran my fingers through his hair again and then down the back of his neck. "I love you," I whispered into his ear and he kissed me gently before he reached down and made me completely forget where we were and why we were here.

* * *

 _Tuesday, July 15_ _th_ _, 2026_

Troy pushed the stroller as we walked through Silver Dollar City with all of the families. It was crowded but we were slipping through the park without much notice. The twins were slumped in the stroller after playing in the little kid's area for about an hour while the big kids went on rides. Troy twisted his hat backwards as he observed the crowd around looking for a lunch spot for our whole group.

My hand rested on my belly as the baby twisted and I shook my head because this one was constantly moving around. "Gabi," I looked over at Alex who had a smile on her face, "Does Logan want to share chicken fingers with Hanson?" I nodded, "That's perfect." I responded as they must have found a spot. We all began to gather tables and place kids into the chairs. "Gabs, do you want anything?" he asked me and I looked at the menu. "Can we share something?" Troy agreed as he went to the counter to order the food.

I sat with the kids as Britt sat on the other side letting Casen go up to the counter himself. "You're awful quiet today," she observed and I smiled, "I am just soaking up all the of the memories." I told her honestly and I was. I was just watching my kids play and be blissfully happy with their surroundings. The twins had a blast crawling around in the little kid area and Logan was enjoying riding the different rides with Troy.

She wanted me to go on several but since I was pregnant most of them were off limits. "What are you doing for Troy's birthday?" Britt asked and I was caught off guard because I completely forgot that we were in the middle of July and that my husband was turning 32 at the end of this month. I shrugged, "Should I do something?" I asked her and she smiled, "I have no idea where we will be." She answered with a laugh and that was always the second challenge.

Britt pulled out her calendar and she pouted, "We'll be in Cleveland."

"We'll figure something out. We don't do too much for birthday's anymore just because we have three kids and we just want them to be happy." Britt couldn't contain her smile, "You two are family goals," she stressed and I couldn't contain my own smile as I looked at Troy walking back over with food in his hand. "Here you go," he said and I picked up a warm fry. I munched on it while the adults made idle conversation while assisting all of the kids together.

We didn't feel nearly as outnumbered when there was all of us in one group. It helped that Casen and Britt didn't have kids yet and wanted to help. Once we were all satisfied with lunch Casen picked up Logan and swung her onto his back while Troy and I moved along with the twins. Britt was talking with Melissa about a work-out program and I looked over at Alex who was carrying Piper on the front. We came across a ride all of us could ride but the twins were still fast asleep so I said I would take one for the team, "I'll wait with Gabi," Alex said and I appreciated it as we waited in the shade while everybody else got in line.

"I feel like we haven't had a moment to talk," she said and I laughed, "I know, we have been busy wrangling children." Alex laughed with a nod, "That we have." She peeked in at Piper, "She's amazing already," Alex gushed and I couldn't help but smile because I couldn't wait for those newborn days again. "They grow up too fast," I said pointing to my two ten-month olds in their stroller. "I know. I can't believe how old Hanson is."

"He'll be four soon," I said with a tiny laugh because Logan was going to be seven at the end of this off-season and I felt just completely astonished. I didn't know where the time with our little girl went and now she was going to be in the first grade. "Thinking about Lo?" I nodded my head, "Yea, she is just getting so big so fast. I want time to slow down after this baby gets here," I said rubbing my stomach for a moment, "I want this baby to arrive so I can have my complete family."

"I understand that. Do you and Troy feel the sense of closure with this pregnancy?" she asked and I nodded my head, "Yes, like I have no desire to have another kid. I am content with the fact that this is my last baby." Alex smiled down at Piper, "I don't have that feeling. I am completely upset that I may not have another baby." I smiled, "Then your family just isn't complete. That's how I felt after Logan and the twins. I just knew that it wasn't time yet but I honestly believe that this is the last one."

"Good, I don't know how you two could handle five kids." I laughed nodding because it was going to be a bit insane with four kids under the age of seven. "That way we all get memories of Troy's career and I get to enjoy his career." We watched as our families appeared out of the dark tunnel and we got up to join them. Troy came over to check on the twins and kissed the top of my head. Automatic movements that he didn't have to think about anymore.

"Logan had fun," Troy said with a smile and I looked at Logan who was giggling away with Josh. "Good," I answered and I leaned back into him as he reached down looking for a little foot to kick him back but the baby was fast asleep most likely from all of the walking. "No luck buster, baby is asleep," I said and Troy shook his head, "No, no, wake up, we are going to be on the correct schedule." I laughed and Troy smiled kissing my temple.

We continued to walk the park eventually finding a little water ride for most of the kids to get on to cool off from the July heat. Troy and I found a bench in the shade as he pulled me down onto his lap. "I thought the all-star break was for resting," he complained and I laughed, "You have kids. There is no resting." Troy smiled letting his chin rest on my shoulder. "I'll take the kids over rest." I squeezed his hand because I couldn't agree more. "I agree," I said with him and we watched as Logan splashed around with Josh.

"Ethan?" Troy questioned and I didn't say anything for a minute, "It can go on a list." I told him and he smiled, "I kinda like it." He mentioned and I shrugged as he put his hands on my belly to get a kick back and he smirked, "Ha, I win." I laughed shaking my head as I heard a bit of commotion and then people were flooding Josh and Logan. "Fuck," Troy said getting up quickly and leaving me behind to grab Logan. Josh had her in a tight hold as they were both getting surrounded now but nothing made Troy madder than getting harassed in public when he was with Logan.

If it was just us two, then he normally didn't care but if he had Logan it bothered him. He didn't want her to be harassed with him and be exposed to that side of this world. Troy quickly pulled Logan away as Josh began to sign autographs letting Troy disappear from the crowd as Josh distracted him. He quickly came back around and we left the area with Logan pleading to stay. "Momma, I want to stay!" she kept repeating, "Baby, we are just going to a different area." I told her and we did go to the other kid's area.

"I didn't expect that." Troy said after the whirlwind died down. "Agreed." We both said together and I laughed thinking about the sudden tornado that erupted. Our phones began to chime looking for one another after the complete unexpected happen. A person approached Troy as the messages began to roll in about everybody's location. "Are you Troy Bolton?" Troy cringed because he said his name a little too loudly. "Yes," he finally answered with a quick nod, "My son is a huge fan," he turned and pointed to the kid Logan was playing with as they both laughed together and Troy eased. "I recognized Logan from your Instagram page," he said pointing towards me and I smiled softly.

"They are just having fun together and I figured I would double check to make sure I thought it was you." Troy nodded as they both suddenly were talking about the kids. Jace who was seven and Logan who would be seven in November. My eyes watched her play with a complete stranger as I looked at the twins who needed to get up soon to eat and I knew how happy we all were. Logan was getting to play and I was going to spend time with my family.

A win for everybody.

* * *

 _Wednesday, July 16_ _th_ _, 2026_

We all sat around the campfire cracking jokes and reliving memories of the past several days. The kids were already asleep as the past several days had completely wiped them out. Troy was sitting next to me with his hand firmly on my leg. Josh and Melissa were cuddled up on one of the chairs together. Britt and Casen were sitting side by side laughing with the groups. Alex and Zach were holding hands and talking about their kid's time at the lake today.

"Troy, are you ready to get your ass handed to you by Texas?" Josh asked and Troy snorted, "Are you ready to get your ass handed to you by me personally?" Josh grinned and shook his head, "Secretly hoping we don't actually face you." Troy chuckled as he tipped his beer backwards with a shake of his head. "Next year?" somebody asked glancing around from person to person. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at Troy, "I won't be working next year. Just following him." Troy shook his head with a laugh, "I don't know. I try not to turn down the All-Star game too often. The fans like to watch." He said with a simple shrug and I understood as well.

"If not how about a big group vacation to Florida or something? We'll just rent a mansion and divide the amounts," Troy offered and everybody agreed that it was a good solution. The fire crackled underneath the night stars as I just enjoyed our friends chatting and carrying on a conversation. My hand rested on my belly. "Should I go check on the girls?" Troy asked me and I glanced down at my watch wondering if he should go check on them but I didn't want him to move.

"They are okay, maybe in a half an hour." Troy nodded melting back into his chair while rubbing my inner thigh. "Any big plans?" Troy asked Alex and Melissa, "Follow our husbands with our kids. So exciting." The boys smiled grateful that their wives followed them with their kids to never miss much of the game they played. "Gabs, are you going to follow Troy around?" I smiled nodding, "Yes, mostly only in the summer because somebody has to attend first grade but I'll try to make it to almost every single start."

"Good," Troy said flashing me his white teeth and I stroked his hand with mine, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Gross, stop," Zach and Josh complained, "Be nice," Melissa said slapping his chest, Josh groaned, "No. You know what, I have listened to them be sappy with each other since 2014. That's 12 years of this bullshit." I rolled my eyes with a laugh as Troy grinned, "Sorry, I make her swoon still." Josh groaned again causing Zach to laugh. "It must be hard for Joshua to show love." Alex teased and Melissa rolled her eyes to the point they got stuck in her head.

"Yea, something like that," she said and Troy laughed quietly. "I'm going to check on the girls," Troy said finally pulling his hand away from mine, "I'll go too." I said as I got up and Troy shook his head, "I can do it."

"I'll go." I said and he just nodded as I grabbed his hand while we walked into the house together. "What, do you want a kiss?" Troy asked as we walked into the house, "No, just a minute alone with my favorite man." Troy smiled as he pulled me into a quick kiss, "You are looking a little tired, can we have a rest day tomorrow and Friday morning?" I nodded my head, "Absolutely. I did have a ton of fun making all of these memories."

Troy stroked my cheek with his thumb, "Good, I don't want us to miss out on normal family things either. I feel like this is a pretty normal family thing." I smiled and I nodded my head, "Something I rarely did growing up." I said and Troy smiled kissing me softly one more time, "Thanks for always being down for a crazy adventure Brie," I couldn't contain my grin as I nodded my head, "Always Troy Bolton, I will always be willing to go on a crazy adventure with you."

* * *

 **WHEW. I am so sorry for about a month between updates. I spent two weeks in Italy and Greece with little time to ever actually pull my computer out and as soon as I got back (After delayed flight, rerouted flights, and MORE delayed flights) I went straight to work and I am taking three summer classes so I am constantly busy. BUT. I am working as hard and as fast on this story as possible! So be patient because there will be more chapters but I have to focus on class for a little bit!**

 **Thank you!**

 **JO**

 **Please Review!**


	25. Dog Days of Summer

Chapter 25 – Dog Days of Summer

 _Tuesday, July 28_ _th_ _, 2026 – Troy's 32_ _nd_ _Birthday_

 _Cleveland, Ohio_

 _30 Weeks Pregnant_

 _58-36_

 _14-3_

I tickled Troy's side as it was still early in the morning but it was Troy's game day so he would get up on a normal schedule to have a normal routine but I wanted him awake before the rest of our crew was awake. Somehow Addy ended up between the two of us in the middle of the night, Logan was laying in her bed with Makenli still in the bed with her. I leaned up on my forearms as I tickled him again trying to get his eyes to open but they wouldn't.

I shoved him gently and Troy moaned into the pillow, "Why are you so abusive?" he grumbled into his pillow and I laughed as I tried to work my way closer to him but my growing baby bump was really preventing that from happening. He let a smile cross his face at my struggle of working around Addy and trying to mauve with my big bump. Troy easily picked up Adalyn with little fuss from her and put her on his chest. I smiled as I finally collapsed down onto his shoulder with a big smile on my face.

"Happy Birthday," I said as I let my fingers run through his hair. He smiled pulling my hand to kiss it, "Thank you baby," I pulled away a bit to look at his face before grinning and giving him several kisses. "mmm…too bad we have a lot of little kids in here." He said trying to restrain himself. "There aren't a lot of little kids in the bathroom." I whispered into his ear and he let out a low moan, "You're fucking sexy as hell," he whispered as he went to put Addy down as I rolled out of bed and moved towards the bathroom. I turned the shower on as the door shut quickly behind me with a quick lock of the door. We both stripped our clothes quickly with laughs and rough kisses.

We stumbled into the shower with each other as the warm water rushed over top of us as from there it didn't take long for either of us to enjoy our bliss. Troy dropped his head to my shoulder and he tried to gain control over his breathing with quick in and out breaths, "I think I get more of a work-out with you than I do doing anything with baseball." I couldn't help but laugh as baby moved and I let Troy feel for a smile, "Three different birthdays I have gotten to feel this," he said quietly and I couldn't help but feel my heart warm at his voice. His 26th, 31st, and now his 32nd birthday he had gotten to know that he was going to be a father.

"I guess it must be my birthday when you knock me up," Troy laughed and nodded his head, "Absolutely."

I shook my head as we took turns actually taking a shower while his fingers couldn't get away from my belly. I inhaled at his touch and then he offered to wash my back. His hands going in a smooth motion up and down. "Honest answer?" Troy asked randomly as he reached to shut the water off, "Sure," I responded and he looked at me with a smile, "How are you feeling? You're 7 months pregnant and it's the dog days," I reached up with my free hand, "You know, babe, I have really never felt better. Does my back hurt somedays? Yea. Am I tired? Of course but I would be tired with or without this babe. I'm happy and enjoying my stress-free pregnancy."

Troy smiled and I knew he believed me, which he should. I was telling nothing but the truth to him. He kissed me once more before wrapping a towel around his waist and handing me the other one. I wrapped it around my chest as I went out to check on the babes. They were all snuggled up in the bed together but one pair of eyes looked back at me. "Makenli," I whispered and she smiled reaching her arms up with a pacifier in her mouth.

I picked her up but of course it wasn't truly me that she wanted and that she was hungry. "Hang on sweet girl, how about you wish daddy a happy birthday?" I handed Makenli to him and he grinned kissing her on her face and talking to her as they stared in the mirror at each other. She whined after a minute though trying to reach back for me and I laughed throwing a tank top on with a pair of underwear and shorts.

"Do you think they'll continue to breastfeed after a year?" Troy asked and I shrugged as I situated Makenli, "I don't know. Logan went until 13 months before calling it quits. Makenli is less interested than Addy." Troy smiled, "Addy just loves her mama too much," I grinned, "Nothing wrong with that." Troy smiled kindly as I went to lay back in bed as Troy began to get ready for the day doing the same routine he has done for years. He shaved and took his time stretching his body out in the morning on his starting days. Makenli fed for what felt like forever as she was in the middle of another growth spurt.

She finally pulled away sleepy and I laid her back on the bed but she sat up anyways babbling about something. I looked over at Addy who was curled up with Logan, "They are precious," I said and Troy came over take a peek and then a picture. "Now that we have that documented will you give me Addy? She needs to eat and I need to get ready." Troy nodded as he picked up Addy and she cried as he pulled her pacifier out of her mouth. I sat her in front of me as she squirmed and tried to get away.

"Addy Bae," I said and she cried again as Logan began to stir as Troy took the opportunity to distract her. Addy opened her brown eyes and I smoothed my fingers over her skin, "Baby," I cooed and she rubbed her eyes cranky from being awake. I offered her my breast and she took no time to latch on begin to eat. "Lolo, do you remember what today is?" I asked her and she looked at me and then back to Troy as she laughed, "Happy Birthday Daddy!" she launched onto him and Troy laughed hugging her, "Thank you Lolo," he said squeezing her and she giggled into his ear, "Daddy how old are you?" she asked and Troy smiled, "Three,"

Logan giggled, "No," she said shaking her head and then he squinted, "Two?" he asked and Logan giggled again shaking her head, "Fine, fine, I'm ten." Logan couldn't contain her giggles, "How old is mommy?" she asked him looking straight at him and Troy smiled, "Old," he pronounced and I gasped as I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Rude!" I called and Troy laughed laying on the bed. Addy looked at me for interrupting her and I shook my head as I settled back into the bed.

"Is mommy older than you?" Logan asked scrunching her nose, "No," Troy said with a smile and Logan giggled, "I'm 32 Logan," and she giggled again, "That's OLD!" she exclaimed causing Troy to roll his eyes, "Sure," Logan smiled and then looked at me, "Mommy?"

"I'm 31 Logi," she grinned satisfied with my answer, "When will you be daddy's age?"

"In February."

Logan rubbed at her eyes and she snuggled against Troy, "I'm hungry daddy,"

"After mommy gets ready we can go get breakfast." Troy told her, "Mommy, get ready," she demanded and I laughed, "Your baby sister is hungry," I told her and Logan shook her head no, "She can have my pancakes," I smiled, "She would like if you shared," Logan giggled as the baby kicked letting it be known that it is still here with us and to not forget about it. "Logi, do you want to feel your baby brother or sister kick?" I asked her and Troy looked over jealous that he was missing the moment.

She nodded excited, completely different than with the twins, and crawled over and placed her hand on my belly looking for that little foot. I moved her hand gently to the spot and she grinned when the little foot pressed against her palm causing a big smile to come over her face, "It's the baby!" I laughed nodding as Troy crawled over and put his hand on top of Logan's hand. "Alright baby, if you are a girl kick once, a boy kick twice," Troy said and we all waited but we received nothing.

"Damn," Troy muttered quietly and I smiled as they all removed their hands as Troy finished getting Makenli ready while I tried to get Addy to stop eating but she was still chugging away. I finally put my fingers between her lips to separate her from my breast but that only made her angry. "I'll feed her some more after I get ready if you'll get her to relax," I told Troy and he nodded as I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to put on a pair of jean shorts with a cute tank-top.

I let my hair hang naturally to let it finish drying as I went back out into the room as Troy and Logan were both trying to entertain the girls with tickles and singing. I took the opportunity to do my make-up and then blow dry my hair as I put the diaper bag together for Troy and then finished putting my purse together. "Alright, you ready for brunch?" I finally asked and Troy nodded with a smile on his face. "Addy is definitely still hungry though,"

"Okay, I'll feed her when we get to the restaurant." I said as I knew Logan was getting just as hungry as her sister. We packed the girls up and went down to the lobby as Troy pushed the stroller down the sidewalk while I held Logan's hand tightly in mine as we stayed in downtown Cleveland. We walked the streets until Troy and I came across one of our favorite brunch spots here as we walked in the door as the greeter smiled, "Booth or table for this big family?" I laughed as Troy spoke up, "Booth towards the back?" she nodded as we followed her towards the back as he parked the stroller and I grabbed Addy.

We all got situated as I threw a blanket over my arm and brought Addy close she was hungry for more. She latched on and I covered her up while we all ordered our breakfast. Troy put Makenli on his lap while bouncing her as she stuffed a toy in her mouth. Logan chatted as I shared a smile with Troy because next year there would be another one sitting at this table with us and that made my insides so happy. I was happy.

* * *

"How was breakfast this morning?" Joel asked and I smiled, "Good. We got to spend some time as a family which was much needed. We are happy." I said with a smile and Joel grinned, "Two years ago it was a little different." I sighed and nodded, "Yes, but for the better we are doing amazing." Joel smiled as we prepared for Troy's game day today to get another win. "He's on pace for his 3rd Cy Young award."

"I know. I don't think he's even thinking about it."

"Too many other things." I laughed nodding in agreement as Casey came to sit down next to me, "Gabi," I turned around to see Andi with Addy who was crying, "She won't take her bottle." I frowned as I looked at my watch and knew she probably wanted to eat an hour ago. "Oh boy. Uhm," I looked at my watch again debating if I had time for Addy to breastfeed before the game started. "Go ahead Gabi," Casey said and I gave a grateful smile.

"I'll try and hurry her along," I said knowing that our time was cutting short as I took her and went down the private room down the hall. I unbuttoned my blouse as she immediately took and I shook my head looking at the clock. "I don't have time for this sweet girl," I said rubbing her face with my thumb but she just continued to gulp. I shook my head as this wasn't very Addy like. I kissed her forehead and she felt a little bit warm as I grew concerned.

I let her eat for twenty minutes before I took her off and re-dressed myself. She was frustrated and I went back out to find Andi sitting with Logan chatting about something on the iPad. "Andi, will you check her for a fever for me?" I asked and she nodded her head as she grabbed the portable thermometer and it was 101.4. "Oh sweet girl," I said kissing her forehead and she tried to grab onto me. "We'll be okay Gabi, I promise," Andi said taking her from me and I felt anxious letting her go but knew I needed to go back to work.

"Please, text me if you have any problems okay?" she nodded as I went rushing back to the broadcast booth and settled quickly into my chair putting my microphone back on and sitting, "Is she okay?"

"She has a fever," I said with a shrug, "Hopefully she'll be okay to make it through the game. Andi knows what to do." Casey smiled softly knowing that I was really actually stressing deep down because Troy was pitching and my kid was sick causing double the panic. We got right into the broadcast as Troy was patiently waiting in the dugout with his jacket on as we began to discuss him as he took the mound in the bottom of the 1st.

"Today is Pitcher Troy Bolton's 32nd Birthday, happy birthday Troy!" Casey called and I smiled, "He got to wake up on his birthday today with three giggly girls this morning. If you asked him, I am not sure what he would enjoy more on his birthday: pitching or waking up with his little girls right nearby." Casey smiled, "We'll make Joel ask him tonight after he gets this W." I smiled, "Did you get him anything fun?" Casey asked and I laughed, "Uh...his fourth child? Does that count?"

Casey laughed, "No, I got him a couple new t-shirts that he has been wanting and a new Apple Watch. We try to keep it pretty low-key and spend time with our kids on our birthday because that's all either of us want to do anymore is make more fun memories."

We continued as Troy was already dealing fooling every single Cleveland Indian that came in his path. My phone buzzed during a commercial break as I looked down to see that it was Andi giving me an update on Addy.

 _I took Addy back to the hotel. She is pretty upset and still won't eat any food we put in front of her. Katy kept Logan and Makenli at the game._

My stomach sank as I sent Troy a quick text.

 _Great game babe! Addy is running a fever. I am going to head straight to the hotel after the game._

I exhaled as I looked that we were almost done with the game but it made me anxious that Addy wasn't eating and she was crying. I took a deep breath as we finished this game quickly after that without letting Cleveland sniff a win. They pulled Troy for the after game interview and I stayed one more moment to hear what he had to say.

"Troy, Happy Birthday!" Joel said and Troy smiled, "Thanks man, it's been a special day." He wiped his face with his jersey and Joel smiled, "Gabi and Casey were talking up in the booth earlier tonight and Gabi couldn't decide which one you would enjoy more on your birthday: waking up with your three daughters right next to you or getting to pitch a two hit shutout game?" Troy laughed, "Uh wow, that's really hard. I absolutely love waking up with my girls on my birthday but the game was pretty special…" Troy toyed with the idea and laughed, "I'm going with both. I love both." The crowd that remained laughed and I smiled shaking my head.

"Next year?"

"I don't know…four kids could outnumber the three." Joel laughed as Troy smiled as they continued to talk about the game and how the season was going in general. "Go check on your little girl," Casey said and I smiled thanking him as I went to grab my bags and quickly leave. Katy would most likely bring the kids back to the hotel like normal so it would be Troy that was going to be the last one there. My phone buzzed and I picked up the phone pressing it to my ear, "Hey,"

"Is Addy okay?"

"I don't know; I am on my way back to her. I'll keep you updated but go out with friends."

"No, no, we can just order room service. I want to be with you guys."

"No, go out for a little bit. It's your birthday."

"Only if my wife goes," I rolled my eyes, "No, I have to stay with Addy. She doesn't want a bottle."

"Then I'm staying with you."

"Fine," I said without arguing anymore. Troy laughed, "Brie, we can celebrate another night. I don't need to celebrate with you tonight on my actual birthday while you are with a sick child and I am with my friends wishing I was with you." I rolled my eyes and Troy laughed, "Stop, just go back to the hotel and we'll lay in bed together and cuddle our daughters while eating ice cream." I smirked, "Good." I zipped to the hotel and quickly found myself to an elevator.

"I'll see you in a little bit,"

"Love you B,"

"Love you too T,"

I hung up and I got to Andi's hotel door as I knocked a couple of times. I could hear Adalyn from the other side as I shifted my weight to the other foot. C'mon Andi, I knocked again and the door swung open. "I'm sorry Gabs, she is just upset," Andi looked frazzled and I nodded as I took Addy out of her arms as she clung to me and she felt warmer. "Oh baby," I whispered rocking her in my arms and she wouldn't even quiet to my own touch.

"Andi, thank you, I appreciate it." I told her and she nodded brushing her fingers through her hair. I walked away as I rocked Addy in my arms and once we got back to the room I took her clothes off and got into the shower with her after I undressed. Addy loved to stand underneath the water and it normally soothed her. I let my back hit the warm water as I let it drain over the top of us and she finally began to relax in my arms. "I love you," I whispered into her ear and once she finally relaxed I let her eat but she wasn't too interested but ate some.

"Brie?" I heard Troy enter the room, "One minute," I said as I shut the water off after Addy had finally fallen asleep. I eased a robe onto each arm without jostling her and tugged it between to cover everything. I walked out and Troy glanced over at me as he was in a pair of jeans with a regular t-shirt on and his hat backwards. "The good ol' shower trick?" I nodded as I gently laid her down on our bed but she moved and grimaced as I put a pacifier in her mouth to let her relax.

"She was screaming when I got her from Andi," Troy sighed as he pulled me towards him as he gave me a quick kiss before the rest of our kids showed up. "You pitched really, really well today." I said patting his chest and he smiled, "Thanks babe, I think it was my morning." He said wiggling his eyebrows and I shook my head with a laugh as I changed into a sports bra and then threw Troy's t-shirt on with a pair of his boxers.

"Stop," Troy said as he saw me come out of the bathroom, I laughed, "No, where are the kids?" I asked looking at the empty bed still. "I told Katy to go get ice cream with them and then come back to give us more time to get Addy settled." I smiled as I crawled onto the bed to lay next to her. She felt cooler as Troy managed to get a diaper and a pair of shorts on her little body as she snuggled with her blanket.

There was a knock on the door and Troy hopped up to grab the door with a smile on his face. "Hey! Guys, Addy isn't feeling too hot so Logi we need to be quiet okay?" I heard her whisper something and I smiled as Troy thanked Katy and then came back into the room. Makenli was passed out against his shoulder and Logan smiled at me, her eyes drifting to Addy. "Is Addy okay? She didn't feel good earlier." I nodded as I kissed her forehead, "She'll be okay. You need to go to bed though."

"Okay," I smiled kissing her again as she went into the bathroom to go potty and change into her PJ's. Troy changed Makenli but she fussed but only for a minute until she realized she was with her daddy. Troy laid her down on the other side of the room in the pack-n-play, then he checked on Logan. She came out ready for bed as Troy tucked her in and I blew her a kiss while Troy turned off the TV and I turned off the lights.

Troy crawled into bed and he leaned over Addy, "Thanks for another good birthday babe," I smiled, "Thanks for all of this," I whispered back to him and he smiled brushing his finger across my face, "Of course Brie, of course,"

* * *

 _Friday, August 7_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Kansas City, MO_

 _31 Weeks Pregnant_

 _64-40_

 _15-3_

The group laughed as we were hanging out on the back patio of our house for probably one of the last times. Troy and I took a drive by the house this morning to check on the house and it was coming along nicely. The walls were up and the roof was being finished as now it was all of the inside word that needed to be done. Troy and I had ended up hiring an interior designer to decorate our house and pick new furniture for us. We wanted something practical and comfortable for our house and very kid friendly.

Logan picked what she wanted her room to look like and we had the twins picked out as well. We also had two different sets of themes picked out for our last baby. Boy or girl we had something ready and I couldn't be more excited for that either. "Troy, dude, I think you are looking better than your first Cy Young year," Zach said and Troy smiled with a shrug, "I don't know man,"

Josh laughed as they were in town for the weekend series and it was nice to get the whole crew back together. Ellie and Mallory were talking quietly and then looked at me, "What?" I asked innocently and they laughed, "Do you want a baby shower? You have no idea what you are having and I know you hate the color yellow." I laughed because they knew me well, "Uh, no, I mean, I have everything I would need…double actually but if we have a boy we could do one of those sip and see type of parties for boy clothes or something?"

The whole group laughed, "You guys? Having a BOY?" Cody stammered and I rolled my eyes over at him as Troy laughed, "At least we won't be surprised at the anatomy scan when you are really having a _boy."_ Troy threw back at him. The group chuckled because when the Newman's went in for their anatomy scan after finding out early they had a big surprise. They were having another boy. Not a girl causing much excitement through the family but Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to be the only girl. "That's not fair, we don't read sonograms!"

"There is an extra floating part!"

"They thought it was the umbilical cord," Cody protested and I laughed shaking my head. "Whatever, there is no way that you guys are having a boy. None." Troy shook his head and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. "Whatever."

Zach and Josh snickered, "Troy, there is no way you and Gabs are having a boy."

"Oh come on, they could!" Mallory said, "There is a 50-50 shot guys." I said with a shrug, "And we're only nine weeks from finding out." I said causing a laugh around the room. "Who will go first? Becca or Gabi?"

"Mmm…Gabi went two weeks late with Logan. Can't count the twins because well…" I laughed rubbing my stomach shaking my head, "Becca has gone late twice out of three." Cody said reaching for her hand as we all shared a smile, "Troy and I are going to try and get induced if they make it to the playoffs," Zach and Troy shot me a look and I laughed, "What, you guys are 24 games above five hundred. I think you'll be fine." Troy rolled his eyes and I laughed again.

"How are you going to swing that?"

"Beg," I said with a shrug, "I don't want to take away from the play-offs and I want this baby to get out. I love being pregnant, don't get me wrong, but I want to know. Damn it." The group laughed again as I checked my watch wondering if their movie downstairs was almost over. I glanced at my watch but I then went back to enjoying our friend time because things were about to take off again and we had Josh here. Logan could change movies or come get us.

"Gabi, do you have any guess?" I laughed, "I think it's a girl. Very similar to all of my pregnancies from different aspects." Troy rolled his eyes, "That is not what I want to hear from you."

"I'm sorry T," I said with a laugh, "If it helps Logan calls it a boy all the time."

"Maybe she's right," Troy bargained and I laughed again, "I think she already says sisters all the time so she doesn't get them all confused." Troy grumbled and the group laughed because he would absolutely love having four girls. "Troy, you are just a girl dad and you don't have a hard side for a boy."

"I could but I haven't been given the chance," he protested, "It's up to you buddy. Tell your swimmers what to do." Josh said, Troy scoffed, "I did, they are like me and don't actually listen." The group couldn't help but laugh at that one as Troy squeezed my knee because I felt like the birth was going to be much more entertaining since we didn't know what we were having. "Do you think you guys will go on the same day?" Melissa asked and I shrugged, "Ask the babies,"

Ellie was cradling Ryland on her chest as he snoozed off and on through the evening. Alex was holding Piper who was fast asleep as I heard clumping of feet come up the stairs. "Uh oh," I called as it was close to midnight since we got back from the game around 10 as it was a fast game. Logan and Ben were the first two out the door and the only two out the door. "Lolo, where are the other kids? Brooke, Hanson, Anna, Ryan…" I stopped naming children as she smiled, "They all feel asleep. Ben and I watched another movie."

"Oh, I guess we should start heading home." People began to move but quickly realized that they didn't have to leave yet and we could talk. "Bolton, when is the house warming friend party?" Alex asked and Troy smiled, "After we move in and have a baby and win another World Series," the group laughed, "You guys are not winning the ALCS because you aren't getting past Texas." Troy and Zach groaned, "Shut up,"

Cody went inside and I saw Troy watch him before getting up to follow. I frowned as I pulled my body up and went inside to follow the two boys as they were talking quietly in the kitchen. "Everything okay?" I asked them and Troy whipped around with a grin on his face, "Nothing."

"You are lying to me,"

"No," Troy said innocently and Cody smirked, "You can't lie to her but nice try. Just tell her." Troy rolled his eyes looking at me, "Why can't anything be a surprise?" he asked me and I put my hands on my hips, "There is one, right here, this is a surprise." Cody chuckled, "She got you good." Troy laughed coming over and kissed the top of my head. "Just a special room at the house."

"No, I know about all of the rooms. What are you doing?" Cody laughed more as Troy shook his head, "Why do I even try?" he asked looking at Cody and Cody shrugged, "Because she's your wife and you use awful lies." Troy shrugged, "Our next trip I have Logan staying with Cody and the twins staying with your parents so that we can have one last road trip kid free and to spend some time together even if we're playing baseball."

I felt my cheeks go wide with a smile, "That sounds amazing," Troy kissed the top of my head, "I figured you would like that. We are going to Boston and I know that's one of your favorites." I smiled kissing him, "Thank you," Troy nodded his head, "You see, I was waiting for everybody to leave so I could get laid afterwards but you had to be nosy and follow me inside." I giggled, "You might still get lucky Mr. Bolton."

Cody smirked, "Thanks Cody for taking Logan,"

"Hey, her and Ben are going to the same school so it will be easy."

"But…I promised Newman to take his older kids for a weekend in the off season so that him and Bec can take a vacation. Most likely Ben, Anna, and Ryan," I grinned, "You know we would love that. We'll already be low on sleep. Might as well add three more." Cody laughed, "It would just be for a few nights since we will be taking the baby." Cody stumbled across the word baby as I knew they were keeping the name a secret. "What's his name?" I asked and Cody shook his head, "Nope. Sorry. You find out the gender, I'll tell you the name."

I huffed as a couple more came inside, "Cody, what was it like to find out you were actually having a boy?" Cody shrugged, "I am happy that the baby is healthy. If it ended up being a girl, I would be just as happy. We have clothes for both genders and everything is gender neutral so it wasn't that big of a shock to us. I mean we were shocked because our early tests were wrong but it was definitely a boy in there."

"See Gabs and Troy are going to be surprised either way and completely unprepared for a boy if it actually happens." I laughed, "I bet we'll have a shit ton of clothes dropped off from the Royals." The group laughed as Ellie came over, "We are going to grab Emerson and bug out," she said and I pouted, "We need a coffee date or a dinner date soon." I stressed and she nodded, "Yes, are you busy Sunday night?"

I shook my head, "Mal, are you busy Sunday night?" Ellie asked as Mallory joined us, "No! Can we get dinner?"

"Yes!" I cheered and we all hugged as I kissed all of the baby's goodbye. The last lingering were Cody, Josh, and Zach with their respective wives as they were all getting caught up. I smiled as I went to sit on the stool as Logan and Ben were drinking milk with a little snack as Troy kissed the top of my head and wormed his hands around to my belly. "Is Addy feeling better?" Zach asked, Troy nodded his head as I grimaced from the past week. "Just a virus the doctor said but man was she pissed most of the time."

"That is an understatement. I could sleep for a week probably."

"You're pregnant," Josh deadpanned, "You always sleep when you're pregnant." Troy chuckled behind me as I elbowed his gut, "Hey," he said laughing wounded, "It's a lot of work making a child. You try it," I bargained and the men all declined quickly, "No, no," Melissa and Alex laughed amused, "We should probably get out of their hair." Zach said looking over at Alex and she nodded as she went downstairs to wake Hanson.

"Same, same," The rest went downstairs as I leaned against the counter rubbing my eyes. "Mommy, you need to go to bed if you're tired." Logan said and I tried to hide the laughter at her sassiness coming out of her mouth. Cody busted out laughing, "How old is she again?" I glared up at him and he laughed even more as he picked up Ryan who came running up the stairs. "I'm ignoring you," Cody smiled as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you for having an easy pregnancy. I am not sure Troy could have dealt with another roller-coaster." I smiled, "Hey, I'm trying." Cody smiled as Becca came back upstairs with Anna as they bid good-bye with the rest of our friends. "Joshua, see you tomorrow."

"Good thing you aren't on the mound. You are actually nasty to face. Like I never want to do that again." Troy laughed as he walked everybody outside. I took Logan to her bedroom as she changed her clothes, "Mommy, can I cuddle with you and daddy?" I closed my eyes and shook my head because I couldn't stop staring at Troy tonight. His jeans fit his ass fantastically and his Royals shirt was snug against his biceps.

"Nope, sorry baby, Daddy and I want some alone time." I told her as I tucked her in as she didn't even fight it tonight. We checked her blood sugar and I kissed her good night as she was sleepy. I went upstairs as Troy came out of the twin's room with the baby monitor in hand as I smiled walking over and slipping my hand up his shirt, "You have been driving me crazy tonight," I whispered and Troy smirked, "Oh have I?" I nodded as I pulled his neck down to press my mouth against his but he took it one step further as he lifted me up and pressed me back against the wall.

"Fuck," he whispered against my mouth as we were hot and at it just in the hallway with my small belly almost grazing against his flat one. "I need you," I breathed in-between hot kisses and Troy nodded his head but we couldn't stop kissing long enough to move away from the wall. Troy finally began to walk towards our room but there wasn't much waiting once the door was shut and locked. Troy unzipped his jeans while I threw off my tank-top and Troy helped remove my shorts and underwear as he disappeared down below causing moans of satisfaction to leave my mouth.

"You are so damn gorgeous," he said as he came up and kissed my bump, his mouth slowing down until he met with my breasts and that caused pure ecstasy to float through the room as I arched my hips to meet his, "Mmm…my impatient wife."

"Stop," I gritted causing Troy laugh until his mouth met mine again as he finally slipped inside of me causing a gasp and my hands to run through his hair. "I love you Gabs," he whispered into my ear as he slowed everything down because he knew that drove me crazy. I just pulled him into a deep kiss showing him just how much I loved him.

* * *

Troy's POV

I tried to find the baby monitor as I kept hearing cries, I fumbled with it and pulled it up to my face but when I looked at the bright screen all I saw here sleeping toddlers and kids. I frowned as I sat up and looked over to see it was Gabi. She was still sleeping and moving around in an apparent nightmare. She cried harder as I eased her back into my grasp, "Gabi, baby," I whispered into her ear and she cried harder trying to pull away from me.

"Gabi," I said a bit louder as I shook her gently and she gasped loudly sitting up when the sobs began to pour out of her mouth. She cried trying to stop the tears wondering if I was still asleep but I just eased her into my grasp pulling her close to me. She curled up crying against my naked chest her blanket pulled closer to her face. "It's okay, it was just a dream." I told her and she tried to calm herself but she couldn't relax against my touch.

"It's okay," I told her again as I got her to lay down and I rubbed her belly letting our little babe kick against her stomach for reassurance that the baby was okay and she finally grabbed my wrist and made my hand stay right there where the constant kick came over and over again. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her quietly and she shook her head no but spoke anyways, "You and the kids were all in a car accident and the doctor was telling me that he couldn't do anything for any of you."

I grimaced because that was an awful nightmare to have and I probably would have panicked too. She was having a ton of nightmares again and that seemed to be her only problem of late. "We're safe," I whispered into her ear and she turned over and pressed her face into my chest. I brushed my fingers through her hair pressing a kiss into her head every now and then until she completely calmed down. "Did you by chance catch a glimpse of what baby number four is?" I asked and I mustered a small laugh from her.

"No, just a hospital blanket." I snapped my fingers, "Damn." Gabi gave an effort of a smile, "Thanks for trying," she said and I shook my head, "I will succeed." I told her causing another small laugh to leave her mouth. "What is Logan's blood sugar?" she asked as the darkness began to creep back into the room. I grabbed my phone and slid it over to see her at a steady 140. "She's good." I proclaimed as I sat my phone back down and then checked the two little monitors to see the girls were all sleeping. Makenli had rolled to her stomach tucking her arms and legs underneath of her while Addy was still on her back.

"The littles are good." I said and she exhaled because I knew she was trying to shake the dream still. "We're okay," I soothed again as I pressed my lips into her hair. "I hate those dreams because I wake up knowing one day that could happen. You could be in a car accident and I could lose you and that just terrifies me. I know this will sound awful and it may be untrue but losing you may be harder for me than losing a kid because who would I lean on? Who would I cry with? I would be so alone." She whispered and I tugged her closer to me because my stomach tightened with fear knowing that one of us would have to face this world without the other.

My heart raced a bit faster and I shook my head, "We're going together when we're 99 and have 20 grandchildren," I whispered into her ear and she smiled squeezing my hand, "You promise?" I closed my eyes and nodded my head, "I promise Brie,"

* * *

 _Thursday, August 13_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _32 Weeks Pregnant_

 _67-42_

 _16-3_

"Can you believe she starts first grade today?" I asked quietly as Troy and I snuggled in bed with each other. "It's impossible," he responded and I sighed, "I hate how big she is getting." Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead, "We should probably get her up and get breakfast and lunches together." Troy said and I shook my head pulling on him to stay in bed. "Hey, we have an OB appointment after the first day of school festivities."

I groaned, "I have an OB appointment every two weeks."

"Only for two more and then we are at once a week,"

"Stop," I commented, my words mumbled into his shirt, "Why?" he asked and I sighed as my eyes filled with water. Oh the hormones were surging lately, "Because this is my last time going down to weekly appointments." I tried to keep back the tears but Troy only gave off a laugh, "Oh babe," he pulled me in close pressing her lips into my hair. "We can always have another kid but I have a feeling neither of us really wants a fifth kid. It's already going to be four to two."

I wiped under my eyes, "I don't want any more but I also hate that time is moving so fast. Logan is in first grade and will be seven in November. The twins are turning one at the end of this month which is mind blowing and scary. We will have our next baby in October and this pregnancy has seriously flown by. I am already 32 weeks Troy," he smiled reaching down for my belly as he wormed my shirt up to have full access to it.

"I can't lie about one thing and that is I will miss you with this belly, you are so fucking beautiful with it." I closed my eyes at his words as he placed a gentle kiss at the top. "I'm just glad it's much smaller than the twins. I couldn't handle that big again." Troy smiled because my belly was even smaller than it was with Logan causing Dr. Jo a bit of concern but nothing major as our little babe in there was growing just as it was supposed to.

"Maybe when we're forty we can shoot out another kid for the hell of it." Troy said and I laughed shaking my head, "No thank you," I whispered kissing him and he groaned, "No, no Gabriella. You are dragging me into a world that will and cannot be stopped. We have our kids first day of school today." I pouted and Troy closed his eyes, "No, you should have started that much earlier." I crossed my arms this time and Troy laughed shaking his head. He reached up to kiss my forehead.

"Nap time?" he whispered into my ear and I grinned, "Absolutely."

Troy and I both found the energy to get out of bed as I went to get ready while Troy went to get everything ready for breakfast. I took a fast shower and then applied make-up with a pair of jean shorts and one of my many Royals shirts. I slipped on a pair of shoes as I couldn't bend too much to tie shoes anymore so I was lucky to have the summer months to allow more sandals. I went towards the downstairs but Logan was already standing at the top with her shoes in one hand and all of her clothes on.

"Wow, who is this little girl?" she giggled and I smiled as I bent down, "You look beautiful," I told her as she was in a pair of yellow mustard stretchy shorts with a grey t-shirt with sandals. "Do you have your tennis shoes in case you need them for recess or P.E?" I asked her and she nodded her head, "Good girl, let's go eat breakfast and I'll do your hair." She grinned running into the kitchen, "There's my big girl."

I went in as Troy was hugging on Logan and then kissed her cheek, "Are you ready?" she nodded her head excited and I smiled as Troy sat her down in the kitchen as he put a plate of food in front of her. "Eat up baby," he then dosed for her as I poured myself a cup of coffee, Troy came over to kiss my cheek as I smiled, "What time do you have to be at the field today?" I asked him, "Four," he replied as that was later than normal.

"Why so late?" I asked, "I don't pitch and I don't need treatment. I am just going to watch video. Want to ride together?" I nodded my head as the girls were going to stay here tonight, "Troy, what do you want to do on the girl's birthday?" I asked as it was creeping up fast and I was trying to figure out where the hell this last year went. Troy glanced at me and I laughed, "We are actually off on their birthday and we'll be home."

"It's a Monday though," I nodded my head because it indeed was a Monday. "I don't know when we would fit a party in though," I said with a shrug and Troy nodded, "We can do it on their birthday, maybe that night around 6:30 or so?" I nodded as we had picked a theme a while ago, the girls both loved pineapple so we were going to do a Pineapple and Tropical theme. "Too bad we aren't at the new house with the pool,"

"That would have been fun," Troy said and I smiled as I went over to do Logan's hair. She talked about her first day of school and I smiled kissing her cheek. A crackle came from the baby monitor and I knew it was time to get them up anyways so we could take them to school with us and then to the doctor's appointment. "Logan, we're going to get the babes ready, okay?" she nodded as Troy and I disappeared upstairs to each grab a baby.

I grabbed two rompers for them to wear as I tossed the black one with floral pattern all over the front and then I grabbed the white one with floral all over the front. I grabbed two headbands to match as I went onto the floor to change Addy's diaper and clothes. They were both cooing and happy this morning, "Bottle?" Troy asked as he glanced at the clock, "Yea, that works. They can eat in the car." He smiled as if I read his mind.

We quickly changed the girls and got them into their car seats. We went downstairs where Logan was patiently waiting with her backpack and lunch for the day. "C'mon," I said with a smile and she grinned hopping up and going towards the garage. I took Addy down to the car as Troy wasn't far behind with two warm bottles. We got everybody situated as Troy handed me a water and my pre-natal vitamin with a breakfast bar.

"Thanks babe," he smiled, "Gotta make sure we survive the morning." I laughed quietly as we both got into the car with each other. Troy turned the car on as he backed out of the drive and Logan continued to talk about her day. "Are you excited?" I asked her tilting my head back as I took a long look at her. "Yes! I am happy that Mrs. James is my teacher!" I smiled because she had a good relationship with Mrs. James already from last year when Mrs. James would hang out with Logan and read books.

Troy pulled up to the school as it was littered with children and parents. Troy pulled the car up to the side and parked the car. "Car seat or carry?"

"Car seat," I said and Troy agreed as we both got out of the car. I grabbed Addy's car seat as I helped Logan put her backpack on her shoulders. She grabbed her water bottle as we all headed inside as Troy had one car seat and I had the other. "When are we going to switch them to the other seats?" I groaned, "They are so little Troy," Troy knew what I was walking about as they were barely fourteen pounds at one year.

"I know Brie, but we are about to have a fourth child with two in these car seats still." I agreed because he was right but putting them in the big seats would mean that they were getting bigger and I didn't want to admit that. We were going to put the twins in the back as soon as they could walk and put Logan up front so we didn't have to split the girls up. Logan was going to help buckle them in as she already did that herself without much effort. Logan saw a friend and she squealed waving to them as she held onto Troy's hand tightly.

We made it inside the school as I spotted Cody and Becca with their three kids and then Mallory with Audrey. I waved to them as they were all in different classes this year. I smiled as we made it to Mrs. James classroom as I checked on the twins who were all happy with food and giggling in their seats. "Whoa, look at Mrs. Logan!" Mrs. James greeted her with a big hug and Logan giggled as Mrs. James showed her the cubby and where to hang her stuff up. Troy and I watched her with pride as she greeted old school friends and was giggling already. I smiled at her as I leaned into Troy and he squeezed my hand.

"Gabi, I don't think I knew you were having another baby!" she greeted me and I smiled, "I can't believe Logan never mentioned it! We're only about eight weeks from our due date." She gave us a surprised look and then looked down at the twins, "I stopped working with Logan around March when things got busier in the school year with testing and everything." I grinned, "Well that would be why because we didn't find out until March!" she smiled and peered down at the twins again as they were both smiling. "Well look how big these girls are getting! They are almost one right?" I nodded with a smile, "At the end of the month."

She gave me a smile as Logan came running over, "Mommy, daddy, you can _leave_ now." Troy and I shared an amused look, "Really?" I asked her and she nodded as I bent down and I grabbed her in a tight hug, "I love you Logi, have a great day okay?" she nodded into my shoulder, "I love you too momma,"

Troy grabbed her and picked her up causing her giggles, "I love you Lolo," she smiled kissing his cheek, "I love your daddy,"

"Don't forget that Andi is going to pick you up from the bus stop today? Alright? Mommy and daddy will come give you a kiss when we get home from the stadium." She nodded again and then pushed us gently, "Bye Addy! Bye Mac," she called and I laughed picking them up as Troy couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "So damn independent." Troy muttered and I laughed as Cody walked out of the room with Becca behind her. They only had Anna in tow as they were probably taking her to pre-school.

"Fancy meeting all of you here," Mallory came up behind and I smiled, "Hey girl, is Audrey enjoying her 7th birthday?" Mallory laughed, "She was so excited for today." I smiled shaking my head, "She'll hate going back to school on her birthday soon." Mallory rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me that she will one day be a sassy teenager," Troy rose an eyebrow, "Wait, you're telling me Logan isn't supposed to be a sassy teenager yet?"

The group laughed and Cody slipped the car seat from my hand. "Cody," I said to him and he looked at me, "What?" I shook my head as Becca smiled, "He won't let me carry Ry much anymore either. Don't take it personal." Troy looked at this watch and then at me, "B, you ready for your appointment?" I nodded my head, "You know it,"

"We had our 32-week appointment yesterday,"

"All good?" Troy asked and he nodded his head, "All is well with our little guy," Troy rolled his eyes, "Shut up," we all worked our way out the building as Cody took the car seat to the car and I hugged on Mallory. "Have a good time, okay?" I nodded as I pulled away. I buckled in as Troy sighed, "Let's do this,"

* * *

The warm heartbeat filled the room as Dr. Jo checked over everything, I just listened to it and couldn't wait for the next eight weeks to go by so I could snuggle my little baby. "Okay, I just want to make sure there are no signs of pre-term labor, you had the twins early and you are on your third pregnancy. I just want to make sure, okay?" I nodded as she got me situated as Troy rubbed my hand with his thumb as she did her thing.

"All good. You are showing zero signs and that is exactly what I want." I smiled as she let me get comfortable again as I sat up on the table. "Any complaints?" she asked and I shook my head, "No, I mean, my girls are still breastfeeding, I'm assuming they are fine?" she nodded, "Absolutely. Are you still producing milk?" I nodded my head and she smiled, "Keep it up supermom." Troy laughed as we peered down at the sleeping girls.

"I can't believe they are a year old already," I nodded my head, "I know right? It's crazy." Dr. Jo smiled, "Alright, I will see you in here at thirty-four weeks Mrs. Bolton. If all is well I will let you go to 36 weeks and then we'll start once a week." I smiled, "Am I still okay to travel?" she nodded, "Yes, we will reevaluate in two weeks okay?" I thanked her as she left and Troy stood up to stretch as I got dressed.

"I'm glad the baby is doing well," Troy said, "I'm glad there are no signs of pre-term labor." Troy smiled kissing my forehead, "Me too," I finished getting dressed as we went out to schedule my appointment in two weeks after our next road trip. We got back to the car as I felt drained of energy from the long morning. "Can I put a request in for a nap?" Troy smiled, "Yes, I wouldn't deny my queen a nap."

He rested his hand on my leg, "Jameson?" Troy said after a little bit and I smiled, "I like it." I said with a nod, Troy laughed, "Finally, you like a name." I pouted, "I said I liked Rhett!" Troy rolled his eyes, "And I don't."

"What about Mona?"

"Do you want her to be called mono?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, "Blake?"

"Girl or boy?" Troy questioned, "Girl," I answered back and he shook his head, "She'll have to live up to Blake Lively," I shrugged because it was true as I tried to ponder more names but my heart began to hurt. We pulled into the house as Troy leaned over to kiss my temple, "Go get a nap. I'll get the girls feed," I thanked him as the long days of summer were starting to get to me. My exhaustion level was going up and the less I wanted to do.

We got into the house and I helped put the girls into highchairs, "Go," he protested as I snuggled Addy a little bit more as she rested her head on my chest. "Okay, okay," I said kissing her forehead. She cried out when I put her down and I just kissed her head before going upstairs.

So excited to go to bed because these summer days were long.

* * *

 **Whhhhattttt…an update less than two weeks from the last? YOU DON'T SAY?!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

 **Please Review!**


	26. First Birthdays

Chapter 26 – First Birthdays

 _Monday, August 17_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _33 Weeks Pregnant_

 _69-44_

 _16-3_

My head rested against the window of the plane as it had been a long morning getting the twins to my parents' house, all of Logan's stuff to the Newman's house and trying to enjoy our last off day for a while. Troy was at the back of the plane talking with the guys and I was enjoying the ten moments of peace and quiet. Troy and I were enjoying this trip without our kids and it was like our babymoon of sorts before our last little showed up in this world.

The baby pressed against my bladder causing me to need to pee again as I lifted my head off the plane wall and stood up. I was only in a pair of skinny jeans with a tank top that framed my growing belly. I had my converse on as I reached the back of the plane where I saw Troy stretched out laughing with the guys. His hat was twisted backwards and his arms were behind his head. He laughed again when his eyes lifted and he smiled at me.

"There's my girl," he said and I laughed, "I'm just going to the bathroom." I said and Troy shook his head as he moved his arms and grabbed my waist, "No," I laughed resisting sitting down, "Yes, I need to pee because of your child," the guys laughed and he smiled tilting his head to look at me. "Fine, but when you come back out you are staying here for a minute." I smiled and just nodded my head as I went into the bathroom.

Once I was finished in the tiny room I went back out and Troy pulled me down onto his lap. His hands automatically staying on my belly. "Do you ever get sick of him?" Casen asked and I smiled looking at him and I shook my head, "Nah, he's pretty cool." The guys laughed, "She's the best," Troy said hugging on me and I laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder. "How did you guys swing the whole no kids thing for this road trip?"

"Just a little time for us." Troy said, "Her favorite city is Boston and I figured we could have some fun up there without the kids. It's probably our last solo trip before we have another child." The group looked around with a laugh, "That's crazy. I never pictured you guys having another kid so fast." Troy laughed, "Neither did I,"

"It was your idea," I said laughing and he grinned, "I know, but I didn't think it was actually going to happen." Troy said with those blue eyes catching mine and I looked down to see the Whiskey that he was clutching in one hand, "Jealous," I mumbled and he looked at his drink, "You don't even like whiskey," he said and I shrugged, "What is her drink of choice?" Jace asked from the front seat, "In her twenties? Tequila." He said completely deadpan because I had my fair share of awful nights with Tequila.

"Now?"

"Vodka," Troy answered, "But she's picky." I shook my head, "I am not picky. I just don't like the cheap college shit anymore. Not that I have had a drink like that in months." Troy laughed, "The last time I had you drunk was Turks."

"Yea and somehow I ended up pregnant."

Troy tossed his head back in laughter along with the rest of the guys, "Shit, maybe I shouldn't convince you of such life changing things when you have vodka in your system," I shook my head with a laugh as I planted a kiss on him. "I'm going back to the front." Troy nodded and he squeezed my waist as I got up. I walked back to the front where Casey and Joel were sitting. "Hello boys," I said sitting down and they both gave me a smile. "How are you?" Joel asked and I smiled, "Good."

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I laughed because I knew what he was talking about. He kept asking if I was sure about my choice. "I'm sorry," I told him and he sighed rubbing his face, "Replacing you will be a bitch." He told me and I threw my hair back with a flip causing them to laugh, "I wish I had more help here but my kiddos need me." They all smiled because it was true. My kids needed me to be around me. When it was just Logan it was easy to pack her up and travel with her but now...it's a whole lot more complicated.

"How did Troy swing just a trip with you too?" Danni asked and I smiled, "We figured it was just time for us to have some alone time. We are going to Cancun in late January so that'll be our next trip alone after having four kids." The group laughed, "Yea, you could probably use this to your advantage." I nodded as I sipped on my water while we talked about the upcoming games while we flew to Cincinnati, Ohio. We took on the Reds for two games and then Boston for four games before heading back to Kansas City.

The plane began to descend to the ground while we finished our conversation. "Gabs, you wanting any time off?" Joel asked looking at me and I thought about it for a half second before smiling, "How about one game in Boston?" I requested, "We're on Fox Sports One on Saturday. Do you care if Casey takes it?" I shook my head, "Nope. I will happily pamper myself in Boston for the day and I believe Troy is pitching in that game."

"Perfect." Joel said with a smile and I smiled back as I rested my hand on my stomach. It was hard to believe how fast this pregnancy and season was flying by. I only have seven weeks left and I was hoping I would come just a little bit early with this baby. I wanted to be there for Troy in every single playoff start and I didn't mind flying around with an itty bitty babe. I would request as much help as needed to do it as well. I just wanted to be there for my husband.

The plane touched down in Ohio as we began to gather our bags when my husband stood by me with open arms. "I'm fine," I told him and he shook his head as I rolled my eyes handing him my carry-on and I slipped my backpack over my shoulders. We followed each other out of the plane as he grabbed his luggage and we boarded the bus. "I'm taking Saturday off," I told him and this caused a big smile from Troy. "I'm glad. Too bad I pitch that day or we could have done stuff."

"How about Friday? We can walk around the city a bit together and have lunch? I'll pamper myself on Saturday without you." Troy smiled and nodded his head, "Okay, I like that." I reached up to kiss him as he happily kissed me back. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Troy squeezed my knee as the bus took off and we were off to the hotel. It was only five in Ohio as the off day provided early travel. We pulled up to the hotel shortly away from the stadium as we all went to get our hotel keys. "What do you want to do?" Troy asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "I need to finish some stuff up for the girl's birthday party." Troy smiled, "How about on their birthday before the party we have the party we go to the pool for a bit?" Troy suggested and I smiled, "Maybe. We have to actually set up for the party."

"What if we can get a lot of it done before hand?" Troy asked again and I shrugged, "Maybe." I answered as he rolled his eyes at me. I smiled patting his chest as we got into the room and I landed on the bed as my eyes fluttered close. "Is that what you want to do?" he asked me and I laughed, "Probably." I answered, Troy crawled up next to me and I let my eyes close again. "This is a good idea," Troy mumbled as for once we didn't have a child around us. They weren't going to wake us up and nobody is going to want to eat.

This was a good idea.

* * *

Troy's POV

The TV flickered in the room as I was working on the computer with Swings stuff and I glanced down to see Gabi still passed out from after we got to the hotel earlier around six. It was almost midnight and I knew I should have woken her up hours ago to eat something but she was also sleeping peacefully. It was rare for us to get away without the kids and for her to get uninterrupted sleep. I scrolled up to the top bar on my computer and put in a google search for massages in Boston.

I knew exactly what she should do on her off day Saturday in Boston. I got her a massage, get her nails done, facial, and even a hair appointment that she had talked many times about getting. She was going to get fully pampered because she absolutely deserved it. She twisted in the bed and I glanced down at her as I shut my laptop. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she appeared confused at first and then she relaxed again knowing exactly where she was.

"Hey sleepy head," I said as I put my laptop on the floor, she didn't say anything but rubber her eyes instead. She moved to rest her head on my lap while I brushed my fingers through her hair. "You didn't want to go out with the boys?" she finally asked, "No, you are my wife and I couldn't resist watching you sleep." She yawned and I saw her eyes close again after she twisted her body to lay on her back. "Why are you so sleepy?"

She opened her eyes again and just stared at me causing a smile to form on my face, "Can I take a guess?" I asked and she rolled her eyes this time, "I think your tired because I keep you up late at night with fantastic sex," Gabi laughed finally as she shook her head with a smile crossing her face. "Nice try, Bolton." I smiled again as I reached down towards her belly, "Is it this belly?" I asked her and she smiled with a tiny nod, "Partially."

"And how about three little girls?" she nodded again, "Partially,"

"So what's the third partially?" I asked her and she let a smile flicker onto her face with a shrug on her shoulders. "Maybe I should have said partially to your first comment." I laughed shaking my head as I let my thumb brush against her lips, "You're beautiful." My thumb traced down to her jawline and then I stroked her cheek. "I'm tired," she whispered and I nodded, "I know. Do you want to eat at all?" she shook her head no and I scooted down in bed readjusting her to my shoulder as I rolled to my side to kiss her.

Her tired arms wrapped around my neck kissing me back before pulling away. "I love you," I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. "I love you too, thank you for always making me happy." I couldn't help but smile at her as she fell back asleep shortly after. I couldn't wait for the future for us but I also wanted to freeze this moment of just us. I kissed her cheek before shutting off the TV and enjoying this moment.

* * *

 _Tuesday, August 18_ _th_ _, 2026_

Gabi's POV

"Gabi," I turned to see Troy coming out of the bathroom as I was still sitting in bed trying to figure out how to move. "You okay?" he asked after I didn't respond and I just shut my eyes laying back on the bed. "Babe, you have been in that bed for like fifteen hours." I couldn't help but muster up a small smile because I knew I had been but I also didn't want to get up. I was struggling. "No," I said twisting the blankets with me and he laughed as he crawled onto the bed.

"Maybe if you kiss me I'll have motivation to get up." I told him and he laughed again as he held himself up above me as he trapped me underneath of his body. "A kiss huh?" I nodded my head and he leaned down as he pressed his lips against mine as he lowered himself until he was finally touching my large belly. My hands ran behind his neck to pull him closer but that baby bump got in the way. He slid onto his butt before pulling me into his lap.

We kissed like this for what felt like hours until his hands wormed its way to my belly and to my legs that only held a pair of underwear on them. "Not how I expected this morning to start," he breathed as we tried to catch our breath but still press a thousand kisses somewhere else. "You should always expect this in the morning." I reminded him, "Is that a promise?" Troy asked with a cocky grin and I laughed as I shut him up with another kiss.

Troy slipped his fingers into the band of my underwear as he eased them off my legs without much effort. My body pressed against his clothed one drove me insane as I couldn't contain it anymore. Troy eased me off his lap as he pulled off his clean shorts and underwear in a haste and then pushed up his t-shirt on my body but only enough to show off my belly. "Babe, you need to hurry the fuck up," His laugh echoed out of the room as he eased me on my back again while putting a trail of kisses up my inner thigh towards my belly. My legs opened for him but he wasn't following instructions as he only teased me.

"Troy," I whined and he pressed his lips against mine in such a haste that I could barely breath and then he entered me catching me off guard with complete satisfaction. I pushed my hips up to meet his when he eased himself onto his back while I got control as I smirked, "Look, now I have you upright," he said and I laughed as the only reason I hated doing it this way was because I couldn't reach his mouth with this belly.

"But I want to kiss you," I mumbled and Troy smirked as he pulled me down until my belly was touching his and our mouths met in the middle. "Not. Comfy." I said between kisses and he finally rolled his eyes with a laugh as he returned us to the previous position and it didn't take a couple more minutes until both of us were in complete sunshine and rainbows. We both were heavy breathing in the bed as we tried to gain control of our rapid heartrates and the want to do it again already.

"Well damn," Troy said twisting onto his side as he looked at me, "Morning," I whispered and he laughed kissing me on the mouth, "Babe, so you know how we have decided that this is our last child…" Troy laughed nodding his head, "It is our last child." He agreed and I smiled, "Who's getting fixed? I feel like it's your turn Bolton," he looked at me and it settled between us how final that would be to our family. "I mean I don't have a problem doing it," Troy started and I felt the but coming and I knew exactly what that but would be.

"But what if we change our minds?" he asked and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "We can always do adoption," I told him with a serious look because if we did want another kid there are many kids without homes. We have our four blood children who are our own flesh. We created them. If we wanted a fifth child, then I would be more than happy to go the adoption route with Troy. "Of course, I just don't either of us to ever regret not being able to have more kids."

I glanced up thinking really hard if there was any desire for me to have another kid. "I don't think I will Troy. I am so happy with the three we already have and this added bonus. You still have a big chunk of your career left and then I want a turn. I don't want to be missing out on big moments because of where I might work." Troy nodded his head, "And we definitely wouldn't even discuss kids for another 3 or 4 years and then we're 36 and I don't know. I want to still be young when our children are in college. I want to still have adventures with you in life."

Troy smiled as he reached down to kiss me, "Okay," he said, "I'll do it after this season," I smiled as I kissed him gently, "Thank you," I told him and he smiled running his fingers down my face, "That way we can always have sex without worrying about any babe being produced." I grinned, "Maybe the sex is hotter during pregnancy because we don't have to worry about birth control." Troy laughed in agreement.

"Probably." We both let out a good laugh because we had sex and are now talking about sterilization of one of us. I smiled, "Welcome to adult life. We go from sex to talking about one of us getting sterilized." Troy laughed and nodded his head, "Yea, not the most romantic pillow talk," Troy answered honestly and I laid on my side as I took Troy's hand and placed it near the top of my stomach as baby was kicking away.

Troy smiled, "I'll miss that," he said and I looked into those blue eyes, "Yea," I said with an honest look and then I looked at my belly as tears welled in my eyes. "Brie," he said quietly and I tried to keep the tears away but I couldn't, "I know this is our last baby and I don't know why I am so sad about it but I am. It just feels so final." Troy kissed my forehead, "I know."

"And I'm just really hormonal," Troy laughed, "I know that too. I want you to know that I was really happy with just three kids Brie, but then we found out about the fourth and I just feel like this is the final and the best. I love it. I love you. I think four is just the best number there could be. It's even and I don't know. I think we'll be so happy with four kids." I nodded my head and I curled against him, "I know, I just…I think about final things and it's depressing because it's final."

Troy didn't say anything to that because there was nothing else to say. He kissed the back of my neck and I let out a sigh as I held his hand just being with him was always enough.

* * *

 _Thursday, August 20_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Boston, MA_

 _71-45_

 _Gabi's POV_

"After the park Cody took Ben and I to Sonic and we all got slushies and," I continued to listen to Logan ramble about her day as I would inject questions every now and then but that would introduce an entire new story. "Mommy," I listened at my name, "Yes Logi Bear?" I asked her and she giggled, "When will you and Daddy be home?" she asked, "Sunday," I reminded her and she sighed, "I miss you."

"I know you do baby; we'll be home soon enough." She continued on with another story as I relaxed on the hotel bed. I rested my hand on my belly as the baby rolled around inside stabbing with a foot every now and then. Troy had gone out with some teammates to celebrate another win and them rolling away with the central. I called to check in on Logan after Cody reported that she was still awake. "Are you excited to go see Grandma Lucille and Grandpa Jack?"

"Yes!" she giggled as they were doing a trade tomorrow. All of the girls would be with Lucille this weekend and I knew she was so excited. I smiled thinking about the girls and their love for their grandparents. "Mommy, is daddy around?"

"No, he went out with some friends tonight baby girl. I am getting ready to go to bed though and you should too."

"I miss daddy,"

"I know baby; we'll see you Sunday night okay? I'll have him call you tomorrow morning or after school, alright?" she sighed, "Okay, I love you, mommy." I smiled, "I love your toes, I love your belly, I love your nose, and most of all I love you." I told her and she giggled from the other end like she did every single time I said that to her. "Tell daddy I love him too," I closed my eyes, "I will Logan," I finally got her to give the phone back to Cody.

"How has she been?" I asked him, "Good! She really hasn't added any extra issues or anything. She has been handling her diabetes really well by herself. She told us she wanted to make you guys proud." I felt tears well in my eyes at that one and I looked up at the ceiling, "I miss her." Cody laughed, "Please don't cry because then I have to file a report with your husband on why his wife was crying to me on the phone." I couldn't help but laugh at that one, "I'm just hormonal. I miss her and I'm proud of her for handling all of this with stride."

"Where is Troy?"

"Out. He went to get a couple drinks with the other guys."

"Well you should relax and I'll take care of Logi so she will actually get up in the morning." I smiled, "She doesn't like to do that too much." Cody laughed, "No, but Ben motivates her." I smiled, "Thank you Cody, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up as I stripped down only my sports bra and a pair of soft Nike shorts. I arranged my pillows to get comfy in the bed as I shut off the lights and sent Troy a text message.

 _Gabi: Hey babe, I'm going to bed. Logan told me to tell you that she loves you and misses you._

I plugged my phone into the charger and put my Apple Watch onto the charger that I had received for Mother's Day. My phone buzzed and I picked it up and slid Troy's text message over to read it.

 _Troy: Night Babe! I'll be back in about an hour. & I'm sad I missed her phone call. I miss her. _

_G: I miss her too. I also miss my little girls. I also miss my husband in my bed._

I smiled as I let my eyes rest with one hand on my belly and the other tucked up underneath my head. I missed sleeping on my stomach and I couldn't wait to finally get back to that but I was also cherishing these final weeks of pregnancy. I didn't want to rush it too much and I was definitely making Troy take one last set of maternity pictures with me when we got back to Kansas City. I have them with the first two and I wanted them with the last one.

My eyes opened when the door to the room opened and I heard Troy trying to be sneaky. It was quiet until he slid into bed and he groaned when he felt that I was lacking a t-shirt. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as his hands slid me back against him, "Why are you still awake?" he asked me quietly, I smiled, "I was just thinking before falling asleep." I told him and he kissed the back of my neck. "You should sleep." He said back and I rolled onto my back to look at those crystal clear blue eyes.

"What if I'm not sleepy," I asked him and he shook his head with a mischief smile, "Mrs. Bolton, you are 33 weeks pregnant. You should be tired." I shook my head, "I'm probably the most rested I have been since before kids." I joked and he smiled leaning down to kiss me, "Well we are going to keep it that way." I shook my head as I grabbed his waist and he laughed, "You're being demanding," he told me and I giggled as I brought my hand to the back of his neck to pull him down towards me.

"Mmm…okay, I like this," he whispered to me and I nodded back, "I heard you groan when you realized there was no shirt on my body." Troy couldn't hide that boyish grin with a smile on his face. "How come you know it turns me on?" he asked as he lowered himself to press against my inner thigh about how turned on he actually was. I laughed kissing him again as we went slow and calm as this made everybody happy in the end as it wasn't too demanding on me and I got to be happy with my husband who gave me exactly what I needed.

He collapsed next to me and his chin rested on my shoulder. "I love you so much Brie," I felt tears well in my eyes as I let my fingers run through his hair. "I love you too T," I whispered trying to keep him from knowing how emotional I was right now. "I'm never going to be able to tell you I love you without the fear of crying am I?" I laughed shaking my head, "I don't think so right now." I told him and he propped his head up to look at me as I could see he was tired behind his eyes. "Thank you for supporting us and loving us every single day." His blue eyes flickered to mine and I kissed him one more time. "Where did this come from?"

"I just see how tired you really are and I feel like I forget to remind you of how hard you actually work and how much I do appreciate you every single day. You only want this amazing life for us and I will never be able to thank you enough for this amazing life you have provided for us." Troy closed his eyes and breathed out with a deep breath, "Babe, I only want the best of the best life for you. I only want the best life for our girls and this little babe and I only want to have love between us."

My lips pressed to his temple, "You are the center of my life Brie, don't ever forget that? Without you, I am absolutely nothing. I have no purpose without you." This of course caused tears and a laugh from Troy as he kissed my cheek, "I am so happy with you and I will continue to provide for you and love you and always be there for you every. Single. Day." I smiled brushing my fingers over his face and I smiled, "You are the best Troy Bolton,"

"You're the best," he whispered kissing me lightly, "The absolutely best Brie,"

* * *

 _Friday, August 21_ _st_ _, 2026_

Troy laughed as he sipped his coffee as we walked hand in hand down one of the busiest streets in Boston. We searched through different tourist stops and even rode on the Duck Tours where we could tuck ourselves in the back and just be ourselves away from the spotlight. We tucked away into an alley where Troy pressed me back against a wall and his lips dove onto mine like we were twenty walking the streets of New York.

"Thanks for making me laugh," he said and I smiled, "What? You aren't used to my clumsiness while pregnant?" Troy grinned from ear to ear shaking his head, "No." he answered and I smiled laughing at him as I kissed him again. "What's next Mr. Bolton? We only have about an hour and half before we have to be heading back to get ready." I reminded him as we had gotten permission to come in a bit late today to enjoy the city together.

"What about looking at houses?" Troy asked with a quirk of an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?" he pulled my hand to his as he sighed, "I don't know Brie, I am almost to my free agency." I inhaled as I keep forgetting that Troy could do absolutely anything and that I gave him permission. I told him I would follow him and I would. I wasn't rethinking that but it always caught me off guard that we could be somewhere completely new next season.

"Has Boston talked to you?"

"They technically can't," Troy said, "But I really like Boston. I know you really like Boston and it would be a ton of fun in the summer." He said because we both came to our agreement that Kansas City would still be home base. Logan would still go to school at her school but we would spend all breaks in whatever city we were in with Troy and constantly travel with him throughout the summer so there was going to be minimal days that didn't have separation.

"It would be." I agreed with him and Troy smiled looking over at me, "But I don't want to look at houses." I said, "Because I don't want to get hopes up and I don't want to think I am going someplace or another. I think we shouldn't talk about your free agency until there is something solid to talk about."

"You do know that I will ask you and talk to you before I ever make a decision right?" I smiled, "I know Troy and when my time comes I will do the same. I will never and I hope you would never just make a choice without making it the best for our family." Troy pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead as we continued to move along the Boston streets. We both tossed out our Dunkin Donuts coffee while I smiled, "I can't believe I am almost thirty-four weeks pregnant." I said with a whisper, "I felt like I was just finding out."

"I felt like I just found out. I swear, time is flying by."

"It terrifies me." I said to him, "I am absolutely terrified that our lives are flying by." Troy kissed my temple and he sighed, "They are and I hate it. I am just glad that it's flying by with you and that I get to kiss you almost every day." I laughed as I kissed him again because Troy didn't let our lips go long without touching. "This is the best date we have had in a while." I said locking my arm through his as somebody did a double take of the two of us and we both moved a little quicker down the sidewalk hoping to continue to go unnoticed.

"It definitely has been fun," Troy agreed while we moved down to the next section of the street as Troy stopped in front of a store and I looked at what he was looking at as a smile played on his lips. "C'mon," he said pulling me gently and I shook my head as I followed him into a little boutique of baby clothes and when we walked in the door I watched him walk over to the little grey onesie that spelled little brother across the front causing my stomach to flip-flop.

"Just imagine needing this one?" Troy asked spinning around to show me the onesie and I smiled, my hands landing on my belly, "That would be amazing." I said and Troy smiled shaking his head, "We still don't have a name." he reminded me and I laughed, "We don't even know what we're having." I said causing Troy to tilt his head back, "I guess we can't decide on a name too much can we?" I shook my head as I went over and brushed my fingers over the boy onesie and I shook my head.

"You better find a little sister one," I said and Troy's smile jerked onto his face as I saw a grey jogger outfit that was stripped and it completely melted my heart. "We need a boy," I whispered as I picked it up and Troy let out his own laugh. "How about we both pick out an outfit for a boy and a girl." Troy said arching his eyebrow and I smiled. "Deal," we both began to wonder around the store and look at all of the different clothes they had on display.

I kept the grey jogger and the matching striped hat because it was adorable. I drifted to the girl's section wondering what they could possibly have to offer that I didn't already have at my house. I looked around until I found a little pink going home outfit saying "Hello, I'm new here." And it was a rose gold causing some happiness knowing that I would either be selling this or putting another baby into this when I turned around to see Troy holding a pair of boys clothing as I smiled.

It said Little Slugger across the front with a bunch of baseballs. "You better start praying," I said and he laughed as he then held up a pink jogger to match my grey one. "I can't wait until we find out." My eyes casted over and I looked at the onesie that said little bear across the front and I smiled, "This is our little bear," I said to him and Troy smiled, "I like that, what about we name it Bear?" I giggled shaking my head, "Absolutely not."

"Breanna?" he questioned and I shook my head, "That's cute for either a girl or a boy." We went to the counter to pay for our four outfits. "Oh…twins?" the lady asked at the counter and we laughed, "No. We aren't finding out the gender so we both came in to pick one outfit for each for the fun of it." I said and Troy smiled, "We do have a set of twins though but they are both girls." Troy offered and the lady laughed, "That's a lot of fun. How much longer until you guys finally get to find out?" she asked ringing up our total. "Six weeks, maybe less," I told her with a smile on my face.

"That is exciting. I hope you get what you are wanting." She said and we both thanked her as we walked out of the store rejoining the people on the street. "Well that was fun but are you ready for work?" I asked him and he smiled, "Yes, I am."

* * *

 _Sunday, August 30_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _80-50_

 _17-3_

 _35 Weeks Pregnant_

 _Kansas City, MO_

The balloon twisted away from my hands as it went across the quiet house. I took the day off to prepare for the girl's birthday party this evening after everybody got back from Tampa Bay. I flew back home with the girls last night and they were still taking their afternoon nap. I couldn't believe it had almost been a whole year since I had given birth to those two sweet girls. The fastest birth known to man for two little girls.

I couldn't help but sigh as I looked at their transformation on the wall in front of us from the day they were both born until last week when they took their year pictures and our maternity pictures. It was an afternoon session in the heat of the day while Logan was at school. They had turned out adorable and even our maternity pictures were amazing. "Hello?" Emily's voice carried up the stairs as she was coming to help finish setting up.

"Hey!" I called and she walked in with a big smile on her face, "This looks amazing Gabi!" I smiled thanking her as I sat down on the couch the exhaustion hitting at full force all of a sudden. "Girl, are you sure you're almost nine months pregnant?" I laughed looking down at my small bump where I could still see a bit of my toes peeking out. "I know, I know, I think everybody got used to me with that big bump with the girls." Emily smiled as she looked around, "What else needs done?" she asked looking at the clock and I sighed, "Well I need to go pick up the food still, their cakes are already in the fridge along with all of the cupcakes. The decorations are mostly finished." My eyes glanced around to what else was needed.

"I can go pick up the food and the outdoor movie screen?" Emily offered and I smiled, "That would be amazing." I said as tonight they were all going to watch Moana in their little pool rafts that we bought while the adults chilled upstairs with good beverages. Tomorrow we were going to take the kids to the water park and spend the day with them as probably our last family day as a family of five. "Em, I think I am going to rest the last twenty or so minutes of their nap." I told her, "So when you get back come find me,"

"I sure will," She disappeared to go help as I finished what I was doing in the kitchen. I had everything set up for the food but it was empty. I checked the score to the game to see it was officially over. Loss number fifty was handed to the Royals but they were still in good shape in the central to not even be contested. I touched my belly again as I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at eight am and I mostly planned on sneaking out before the girls even woke up.

With staying up late they were normally good to wake up at seven or so to eat and then back to bed until nine. It was a good routine for us and they were happy. That also made it easier to squeeze in a doctor's appointment in the morning before all of their festivities. It was odd that I would be seeing Dr. Jo for my 35th week pregnancy exactly a year from having the twins. It was odd but also exciting. After Troy pampered me all day in Boston last Saturday I had felt really good. The little trip got me caught up on sleep and I felt reenergized for this last month of pregnancy.

I walked upstairs as the girls were both sleeping away in their cribs as I yawned deeply before going to my bedroom. Boxes were beginning to accumulate as we were slowly starting to pack our house away. Our official move in day was October 3rd. We were hiring movers to move everything to the new house that needed to be moved. We were keeping most of our big furniture except for a couple of things that were new but most of everything would hopefully be ready for us to move in as soon as baby is born.

The house looked amazing too. I swung by this morning with the girls as they were installing all of the kitchen cabinets and I was just in awh and excited to use the kitchen. The pool was being built currently and we had pushed it off to the side so we could fence around it to not allow little people inside the gate while playing in the backyard. It was a very secluded property and I was excited to move in. All of the kids were on the same floor as us and Troy very much picked soundproof walls. Our room was in the very back with his and her closets, a huge master bathroom and then our room where we had a little sitting around in front of our bed. Across the hall was the girls shared bathroom that was big enough for all three of them to share as they got older.

They had a shower with jack and Jill sinks so at least two of them could be getting ready. There was a vanity between them for those teenage days of doing make-up to allow all of the children to be getting ready at the same time if those days were to ever come. Down the gallery hallway were the three bedrooms that were all decent sized. The nursery was going to be the closest to our room, then Logan, followed by the twins across the hall from the baby and Logan.

We figured one day the playroom could always turn into another bedroom if the girls didn't want to share a bedroom forever. The twins room though did have two separate closets for them to have their own space to put their own things. Down stairs was exactly how I pictured it with a big family room and the kitchen was spectacular. There was a little breakfast nook along with a good sized dining room area. The mudroom that lead out to the backyard was full of dreams and the covered porch that wrapped around made me excited for those fall days where we could swing outside.

The basement of the house was pretty similar to the one we had now with the big movie room that had an actually screen installed onto the wall with a projector to make it feel like an actual movie theater. There was a bar plus two guest bedrooms. There was a little area for the kids to play and a good sized work-out room for Troy during the off season. I could only dream about our new house and the 3rd seemed forever away but it truly wasn't.

My eyes rested closed from the long morning but it didn't last long until one of the girls was up. I sighed as I got up off the bed when Troy sent me a text that Logan and him were boarding their flight home to Kansas City. Basically once they landed was when the party started for everybody. Most of the team was coming plus all of our other family and friends. I went into the nursery and Makenli was standing up on her feet holding the crib with her little teeth poking out and a big smile on her face.

"Hi sweet girl," I said snuggling her and she smiled pressing her face against my cheek. "I can't believe you're actually going to be one tomorrow." I said and she giggled clapping her hands together and I shook my head because she had such a personality. "Mamama," she babbled and I kissed her cheek as Makenli had decided that she was done breastfeeding this week. I tried to get her to make it to a full year but she mostly would latch on but quit after only minutes. She was definitely more satisfied with real people food. We had started her on actual whole milk and that made her just as happy anymore.

Addy on the other hand wasn't quite ready. I wasn't going to make her quit yet either because she didn't nurse exclusively and around the clock but normally for comfort needs. She would nurse first thing when she woke up and right before she went to bed. She still even ate after dinner as well and I knew she wasn't ready yet. She was still smaller than her sister and was definitely my shy girl. She would only want Troy or I anymore closing out most other people who were in her life.

I feared Addy wouldn't be able to handle the transition with the new baby very well and we only had a couple weeks to figure it out. I took Makenli downstairs as I sat her down on her play blanket with her toys as I went to get her a cup of milk and a snack. She happily munched on it while looking at all of the party decorations. I smiled watching her face as she looked at me with her bold brown eyes. "paple," she said pointing to the yellow pineapple on the wall.

"You'll have pineapple tonight," I said to her and she huffed as I kissed on her face. She pulled herself up using my arms and she grinned at me with those four teeth up front. "You are going to be walking soon," I taunted as I held her hands allowing her to walk holding on to me. I tried to let go but she held on tightly not allowing me the opportunity to let her walk without assistance. "I'm back!" Emily called and Makenli grew excited because she loved aunt Em. Mic squealed causing Emily to laugh, "Is Makenli awake?" she came upstairs with bags in her hands dropping them off in the kitchen. Makenli raced after her on all fours.

"I'm going to get Addy up," I said and Emily nodded, "I'll have her help." I laughed with a nod as I went upstairs to check on Adalyn. She was trying to wake up but her eyes kept winning the battle. I smiled picking her up and she cried but pressed her face into my shoulder. "I love you baby girl," she cooed at my words and turned her head keeping her pacifier in her mouth. "Mama," she muttered as this had started a couple weeks ago and the word kept getting better and better.

Addy pulled at my t-shirt and let out a cry of frustration because of lack of ready boob. Anymore breastfeeding was a challenge due to my belly so I carried her to my room where we both laid down together and she rubbed her blanket over her eyes as she took her pacifier out and latched on. I stroked her hair as she was still sleepy but I knew she needed to wake up. I gave her about five minutes before I eased her away but she let out a cranky cry so I let her continue.

"baby girl, what are you going to do when mommy has the baby?" I asked her and those brown eyes looked up at me. I knew I would give in to her whenever she wanted but that didn't make the task at hand any easier. Dr. Jo informed me that it may be good that one of them was still nursing at my last appointment. It could help start labor and when I was experiencing milk overload I could have Addy nurse first to help with the letdown and extra amounts.

But I wasn't sure how much I wanted to share that time with my newborn with my older daughter. I sighed brushing away her dark hair and I kissed her forehead as I pulled her off again. She cried out but I just put her pacifier in her mouth as I let her cuddle against me. I knew this next month was going to be so busy so I took this opportunity right here to snuggle with my girls before they officially turned one tomorrow.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Makenli and Adalyn, happy birthday too you!" The two naked girls were looking around at the people as Troy and I tried to get them to blow out their candles. Logan helped them out and the girls both giggled as Makenli wasn't shy about dragging her hand through the cake. I shook my head with a smile on my lips as Adalyn needed a bit more coaxing.

Troy wiped it on her face and she frowned before Logan did it to her and she finally smashed her hand in it. I snapped a picture on my phone as everybody in our family and friends were surrounding us watching the two girls dive into their cake with complete happiness. I smiled looking at them shaking my head because they were so cute together. Addy and Mak looked over at each other and giggles seeing the pink and gold frosting on their faces.

I wish I could have recorded those laughs because they were so happy together. Troy took a step back and he kissed the top of my head. "Em said you were a little tired earlier?" he asked and I laughed, "I am okay. I was just trying to make it through the mid-day exhaustion." Troy smiled brushing my hair back, "Yes, you seem to be getting that a little bit more." I smiled as I tapped on his chest while going to make sure everybody had everything they needed. We were only opening a few gifts of the many that were sitting there. We had kindly asked to donate money to our favorite charity for the twins: The March of Dimes and Pediatric Cancer.

We had decided to pick a charity for each of our children to let some of their birthday money at these younger ages go to or we would donate some of their toys to whatever organizations. Logan of course was JDRF, Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation, while the littles got two very important charities to our hearts. It was nice to know that people were donating to a good cause and that the girls felt like they were helping. Logan loved delivering toys and checks off to the JDRF office feeling like she was making a difference.

Ellie and Mallory had drifted behind me and they smiled, "Can we please get together for a lunch date soon?" they asked and I nodded, "Yes, yes, I am so sorry guys. I have been so busy with the kids and work and traveling."

"And pregnancy and life and Troy," Mallory finished and I laughed with a nod of my head, "Yes, tomorrow I am spending the day with my girls to celebrate their big first birthday. I think Troy and I should get a good drink in, or an extra for Troy, because we survived a year with twins."

"Just wait until you have a newborn with one-year-old twins," I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. I'm getting hammered on this baby's first birthday." Mallory gave me a high-five, "If I'm not pregnant then I'll join you." I laughed and I nodded as Ellie smiled. "Gabs," I turned to see Troy who had pink frosting on his face and t-shirt. I put my hands on my hips, "What have you done?" I asked him and he laughed, "I did nothing," he said, "Your oldest daughter decided to get me in a cake fight." I laughed as I went into the kitchen as the twins were smeared with pink frosting and Logan was a giggling mess trying to help them get even messier.

"Mommy!" she yelled and quickly grabbed a chunk of cake throwing it at me. I laughed ducking away but Troy got me on the fake away and I laughed as he smashed cake in my face. "Gotcha," he whispered and I laughed elbowing him in the chest as Logan quickly attacked Troy and I with the cake and suddenly cake was flying everywhere. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe while I tried to battle out of the kitchen because cupcakes were soon being thrown. "Where do you think you're going?" Troy easily picked me up dragging me back into the mess of flying cake. He smashed a cupcake to my face and I gasped reaching for anything as I smashed one on him as well.

"What the hell has happened?" I turned to see my dad who was running to get more soda and all of us just started laughing because there was nothing else to do but laugh. "Logan started it," I stammered and Troy laughed as my dad gave us skeptical looks as everybody was laughing and smiling. "Logan," I called and she came running from within the group with pink all of her. She grinned spotting my clean father and she quickly tackled him.

"Papi!" we all laughed at her and I shook my head as I turned to look at Troy, "What?" he asked innocently, "She did start it by smashing cake into Makenli's face." I laughed as I kissed him quickly before handing out paper towels and wash rags to clean everybody up. The kids were all giggling with each other and I found Addy and Makenli almost covered from head to toe with their cake frosting but both of them were grinning at me.

This was well worth it. Those smiles made everything worth it.

* * *

 _August 31_ _st_ _, 2026 – Makenli and Adalyn's first birthday_

I crawled back into the bed where Makenli and Addy were both snuggled up to Troy's chest. I put them both there after feeding Addy and giving Makenli some milk to soothe her back to sleep. I smiled as they were all snoozing together as Troy held a protective hand over his girls after a long night of partying and cake smashing. The highlight of our night was the cake smash and how everybody got in on the activity.

I eased back into back and Troy let his eyelids fly open. "How was the appointment?" he asked me quietly and I smiled, "Good. Baby is healthy. No signs of labor yet. Dr. Jo said I could continue to travel." Troy smiled and pulled up his fist for a fist bump, I provided it and he closed his eyes again, "Atta girl," I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Did the girls fall right back asleep?" Troy nodded as he let his hand rest on the back of Makenli and Addy was tucked under his other arm.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked him and he laughed nodding his head, "Yes, I am sleepy. I don't get many off days." I nodded kissing his chin, "I know babe, I know." I brushed my fingers through his hatless hair as he moved Adalyn and he had me fit into the little spot while Adalyn snuggled up with Makenli on his chest. His hand rubbed on my arm as I stared at the two girls in front of me because one year ago today they were just five pound babes. They were wrinkly and red and screaming healthy.

I reached up to stroke Addy's face as her curls were overtaking her head with my dark brown hair. Her pacifier was stuck in her mouth with her blanket clutched in her hand. Her face was still very youthful while I kissed her gently but Troy stopped me, "Do not wake her," he grumbled and I laughed, "What if I woke Logan?" Troy shook his head, "No," I smiled leaning up to press my chin into his shoulder.

"Can you believe a year ago they were already here?" Troy smiled, "It was quite the morning."

"It was." I agreed and I took a deep breath trying to think about how fast that past year went. "I miss my little girls," I said twisting Addy's curl around my finger as Makenli twisted her head. Her hair was a little bit shorter than Addy's. "We're about to have another."

"I feel like I was robbed with my time with them though."

"It's okay," he soothed and I sat up on the bed as Troy let his eyes open and look over at me. I grabbed Addy and I rested her on my own chest and she snuggled against me with happiness. Her eyes never opened but she knew it was me. "Do you want her too?" Troy asked and I nodded my head as he gave me Makenli. I kissed on their faces and I stroked their head because they were still my little babes. They were small and could still snuggle against me.

"I love you girls," I whispered and stroked their hair. Troy rolled onto his side to see me with a smile on his face, "They look so much like you." Troy mumbled and I laughed, "I know." Troy flipped his phone around and I looked at the picture of me with my pregnant belly that was on display with my two girls on my chest as we sat up together. "Will you send that to me?" Troy nodded as he sent it to me but I took the moment to soak in this with them.

My phone dinged and I picked it up and I saw I had an Instagram notification from Troy. I narrowed my eyes at him but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. I slid it over and I smiled as he had posted the picture he just showed me.

 _Happy Birthday to the two little girls who changed my life in one quick swoop. I went from a father of one to a father to three in under an hour. I got a double dose of bows and pink in my life but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I watched you girls laugh together for the first time and crawl on the same day. You share those bold brown eyes that your beautiful mom gave you and that curly brown hair that again you possessed from your mom. I watched you spit out your first tasting of food and I watched you smile at me after those long games. You two are two extra lights to my world. Makenli Rae and Adalyn Mae you two are the most precious gifts that has ever dawned on me. Stay young forever my beautiful babes. Continue to laugh constantly. Continue to smile. Continue to cuddle close with your momma and myself. Be nice to your sister. And most of all love this world around you. I love you girls. – Daddy_

I smiled shaking my head as I grabbed Troy's hand, "I love you."

Troy smiled twisting over onto his side as he looked at the twin girls on my chest. "I love them so much Brie," I smiled looking down at them, "That is a very mutual feeling," I said and Troy offered me a smile, "What are we doing today?" Troy asked stroking their hair, "I say a good breakfast, followed by an afternoon at the pool before nap time, and finally a dinner with our families." Troy smiled kissing my temple. I couldn't believe it had been a year yet. I could not believe it whatsoever and in just five short weeks we would be welcoming our next little babe and I couldn't be more excited for our next adventure.

* * *

 **Hello Friends! I am hoping you all thought this came out in a timely manner. I was gone in BFE for a week and then back to work for another week. I finally had some time to whip out a chapter! Only a couple more chapters until you get to find out if it is a baby boy or a baby girl! I hope you guys are excited!**

 **Jo**

 **Please Review!**


	27. Hormones

Chapter 27 – Hormones

 _Monday, September 7_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _84-52_

 _18-3_

 _36 Weeks Pregnant_

 _Kansas City, MO_

"Everything is perfect Gabi, how are you feeling?" I looked at Dr. Jo as I sighed, "I am just feeling that rundown of being nine months pregnant," I said with a laugh and Dr. Jo smiled with a nod, Troy and I shared a look between each other because we had an important talking point that we wanted to hit today. "Do you have any questions?" she asked as she helped me sit up and I fiddled with my thumbs for a half second.

"Troy and I wanted to know when you would induce us," I blurted and Troy squeezed my knee with his hand, Dr. Jo gave us an interesting look and she sat on her stool looking between Troy and I. "Troy is probably a week away from clinching the central and I want to be with him when the playoffs occur. Our due date is the last day of the season and you are already telling me that there are zero changes. We all know that we're probably going past my due date."

Dr. Jo sighed, "I don't like to do inductions before 40 weeks but this is a unique matter,"

"I want to be there for her too. I don't want her having to do any of this by herself. I just feel like that would be a lot of stress due to the unknown and how our schedule could unfold." Dr. Jo nodded her head and she looked between the two of us for a few seconds debating about the decision. "Gabi, I know you were induced with Logan but you were already moving forward. If you are induced without any movement could make for a long, long labor."

"I know," I told her, "It could also end in a C-section."

"Okay, I just…I want him here. I want to be in control of the date just a little bit." Dr. Jo nodded her head as she looked at her calendar, "You guys definitely have a unique situation and I am willing to entertain the idea. We will just pencil you in for a date now and if we see things progressing hopefully you'll come on your own." She told me and I nodded my head at her, "Okay, I just think this baby is comfy in there." I told her and she smiled, "I think that baby is as well. When would be a good date for you guys? I would like to only go about a week early at the most."

"We're technically out of town that entire week on our last road trip but I would rather Gabi have the baby during that week than right before the playoffs."

"What about Wednesday we come in to get induced. It would be the 30th," I offered looking at my phone in my hand. "That way hopefully we would have a baby on October 1st." I told her and she smiled, "I don't mind that. You are not that much earlier than your due date and this baby may be your biggest baby yet." She said and I smiled rubbing my stomach, "Bigger than two babies?" Dr. Jo smiled shaking her head, "No."

"Good." We all laughed as Dr. Jo began to plug in things into the computer. "You would come in at 7pm to get everything started. I won't be working that night but we'll be in good hands. I will be here on the 1st though." I smiled at her and I then looked over at Troy because we were getting to have our baby before the season was over and we could focus on this baby before diving head first into the post season.

"Alright Bolton family, we'll reassess next week. Gabi, take it easy okay? Especially during travel weeks. This is your third pregnancy so things could suddenly happen and happen quickly. I am comfortable with you traveling but just take it easy." I smiled nodding my head and she backed away, "Go enjoy your day. Mr. Bolton, good luck tonight." Troy thanked her as I stood up as she left. I changed into my clothes and Troy smiled.

"We're going to be parents again in only 24 days," he whispered into my ear kissing above my temple. I smiled, "Only 24 more days of the pregnancy," I smiled looking down at my belly and Troy tilted my head back to look in his eyes because he could hear the emotion deep in my voice. "You okay?" he asked me quietly and tears filled my eyes nodding my head biting down on my lip. "Babe," he said as he put me on the exam table while edging himself between my legs.

His thumb brushed down my jaw line and I inhaled. "You are way more hormonal this pregnancy vs the last two." He whispered and I leaned forward to rest my head on his chest. We were still in the room where the nurses needed to come clean but I knew Troy was going to take as long as he needed to make sure I was okay. "I think this pregnancy is bringing a lot of closure. I am taking a hiatus from my career, I am giving birth to my last kid, I am getting old." Troy chuckled and he kissed me lightly.

"It's okay," he said brushing his fingers down my face, "We'll be happy and we can focus on our kids and baseball."

'That doesn't help with the lasts."

"Think about all of our firsts we get to have? First time coming home with all four of our kids. First time traveling with the baby. First time for you to enjoy my MLB career. First time having sex when I'm sterile so we don't have to worry about birth control or a condom." I smiled resting my hand on his chest, "I know. I am just trying to wrap my head around it. It scares me." Troy kissed my forehead, "It scares me too."

His blue eyes grew with his brain searching for what to say next. I didn't know what to say to him so I just gave him a quick kiss. "Can I ask you a question without you getting upset?" he asked me and I knew where this was going because I had more than one person hinting at it. "How about that last road trip you just stay home with the girls to get that last time with them and then I'll come back after I start. I'm lined up to start that Monday if all goes well."

"We'll be 39 weeks pregnant…just relax those last couple of days. End your times with the Royals at home." I just nodded my head because speaking the words yes over my last broadcast tore my insides apart. I knew it was my choice to quit and they were allowing me to go back on my word many times throughout the season but I knew deep down what was best for me and my children. What was going to be best for my marriage and for my heart during the season. It was to still quit but thinking of my last broadcast made tears well in my eyes that Troy wasn't going to be able to stop.

"Oh fuck," he whispered kissing my forehead, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," he started to back track but there was no back tracking. "I'm not mad at you Troy," I mumbled as I slid away from him and he appeared confused as I picked up my purse slinging it over my shoulder. Troy only followed me as we made our follow-up appointment for the following week for another check-up during our 38th week because we were out of town during the whole 37th week of pregnancy.

Once we were in the elevator alone and I exhaled trying to shake the tears as Troy drew me into a hug. "Babe, talk to me," he whispered quietly and I felt my jaw wiggle with emotion. "I just keep thinking about my last broadcast and that is so upsetting out of all of them. I know I could stay. I know I could continue but we both know that being a stay at home mom for a while will do amazing things for our family. I am willing to take a step back but it doesn't hurt any less. It doesn't help the sadness of knowing that once I step out on Sunday, September 27th that I won't step back in for at least six years."

Troy brushed his thumb over my tears brushing them away as he pushed the bottom on the elevator again to keep it going because he knew once we stepped out people would recognize us. I was thankful that he was giving me time to get control of my emotions that were running wild. "I'm sorry," he said pressing his lips into my hair, "I'm so sorry," he said drawing me into a hug and it felt good to hear him apologize even though he didn't owe me an apologize. I was giving up my dream job to let him finish his out.

"If you ever want to go back sooner B, let me know. I will step away. I have done an amazing 12 years already in the bigs. I have been blessed ten times over and if it's your turn then it's your turn. You just tell me when." I shook my head as I stepped away letting the doors open. We both walked out and I tilted my head towards the ground but he slipped our fingers together to know that I wasn't alone in this situation. Once we made it to the car with only little fanfare he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips and I nodded, "I love you too. I will never ask you to walk away Troy, but I need you to walk away long enough to be a dad and let me do it again. You can coach in the bigs when the kids are all off to college and I'll get a bigger job but…"

"That sounds like a lot of separation for us," he whispered and I smiled, "We'll be rich enough for a private jet by then. You better get a good contract," Troy chuckled and just like that my mood had shifted. Troy was handling the mood swings like a champion that he was but I also felt bad.

"Thank you T for dealing with my mood swings. I know they are awful." I said to him and he looked over at me with a tiny smile on his face, "Babe, I'm the one who had the crazy idea to get pregnant again. The least I could do is be patient with you while you're nine months pregnant." I smiled leaning into his shoulder while he drove to a little lunch place before we both went back to get ready for work.

* * *

 _84-53_

Logan colored on the floor of my office while I moved around trying to finish the post-game show. The twins were sleeping in their car seats after a long day as we were waiting for Troy. He was trying his hardest to get here probably but he had to prep for tomorrow and some reporter wanted to interview him. I sighed glancing at my watch as I put everything away and shut my computer down. "Logan," I called, she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Yes momma?"

"Are you ready to go find daddy?" she nodded her head up and down with excitement. Troy was still fast asleep when she left for school and then didn't get to see him before the game. I gathered up the twins as I shut my office lights while going down the elevator with the twins in my hand. The doors opened and I sat them down again when Logan peered up at me, "Mommy, when is the next baby going to be here?"

"October." I told her and she sighed, "That seems so far away."

"Do you want to do a count down?" I asked her, "Mommy and Daddy know for sure when the baby will be here." Logan grinned, "Yes!" the doors opened at then to a scene I wasn't prepared for. Troy was talking with a women reporter who was laughing tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. She laughed showing a flirty smile as Troy laughed back, those blue eyes scanning her face. I felt a lump in my throat as Logan took off running as the blonde was laughing saying that she was auditioning plus had an interview with Fox Sports KC for a new job opening because some mom wanted more time with her kids. "How ridiculous," she muttered and Troy's lips faltered for a moment before not doing anything.

"Daddy!" Troy looked off guard to Logan as he pulled back from the interview and caught Logan in the leap. I shook my head stepping out of the elevator instantly going mute. "Oh Troy! Is this your wife?" The reporter asked and I huffed because I was more than his wife. I was a broadcaster. I was a mom. I was his wife but I was mostly his best friend. "This is Gabi," Troy said and I could hear the caution in his voice because my body language must have showed that I wasn't in the best of moods. He knew I heard her. He knew that he didn't defend me. My brown eyes stared into his blue ones as he pleaded with me from that moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Do you just stay at home with the kids?" she blinked looking at me with her green eyes and tears welled in my eyes because that's all I was going to be after this. "Shhh…" Troy caught himself before the tears spilled over, "Kellie, I appreciate the interview. Please email the royals if you have any more questions okay? I have to help my wife with the kids." I took in a deep breath as I began to gather up the children around me.

"Oh okay…good luck with the fourth baby."

Troy nodded and thanked her again as he escorted her out of the lobby before coming over to me. "I'm sorry," he stressed and I shook my head. "I'm going home." I muttered and I picked up a car seat, "Switch me cars. Just take my car home. Take a bath. Relax." He said dropping his car keys into my hand. "I'll get the girls home." He was trying everything that he could think of and I just wanted to leave so I snatched his keys. I sat Makenli back down and spun out of the room without another word to him.

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched Gabi leave in a hurry and I collapsed back into the couch rubbing my forehead. "Daddy, why is mommy upset?" she asked turning to give me a funny look. I knew she needed to be getting to bed because of school in the morning but I didn't have the energy to fight right now. "The baby is making mommy a little upset sometimes." I told her gathering her into my hands. "Daddy messed up as well." Logan frowned, "You aren't supposed to mess up Daddy," she sassed and I laughed quietly, "No, I guess I am not supposed too."

"We should get mommy flowers," Logan stressed and I smiled as I kissed her cheek. "We probably should." I looked at my watch because I knew she heard Kellie tell her how she was interviewing for her position. I watched Kellie bash Gabi for leaving her position because she wanted to be a mom. I was trying to figure out how Kellie didn't know that my wife was one of the broadcasters. It was no secret to anybody around us and the nation mostly knew.

"Logan, c'mon," I said as I picked up the two sleeping twins and we walked out together. We got to Gabi's car rather quickly while we got every situated in the back of the car. Logan buckled up as she started to rub her eyes. My phone rang and I picked it up hoping for it to be Gabi but it was only Cody instead. "Please tell me your wife is hormonal too?" I asked and Cody laughed, "Just a little bit. She is most uncomfortable. Why, is Gabs having another rough day?"

"Yes," I stressed, "She came down to the locker room to see Kellie Lee interviewing me. But Kellie dropped that she was going to be interviewing for Gabi's spot in the booth and made fun of her for leaving because she needed to be a mom and guess who heard all of that?" Cody laughed from the other end, "Did you defend her?" Cody asked, I huffed, "No. That was my mistake. I was also probably standing too close to Kellie but Kellie was being really flirty and I think she saw that too."

"Oh boy, you are about to be on the couch tonight." I rolled my eyes and I sighed, "I don't know man, this is by far her most hormonal pregnancy. This morning she cried in the doctor's office because this is her last time moving to weekly appointments and because it hit her that she was walking away from broadcasting for a little bit. I swear, she cries more than my other three kids right now." Cody chuckled again, "Good luck with that. Becca is mostly just ready to be done."

I rubbed my forehead as I got back onto the highway. "Well wish me luck. I'm about to walk into a combat zone when I get home. I kinda hope she is asleep." Cody laughed, "I did call you for an actual reason…"

"And that would be?"

"Do you want to go get dinner with Becca and I before you leave town again?" he asked, "Sounds like you and Gabi need a date night anyways."

"She's supposed to go out with her friends for dinner tomorrow. She took tomorrow off work to have a rest day this week. We leave Wednesday night for our next road trip,"

"Damn."

"We have an off day on Monday, September 21st." I told him, "We could do dinner that night?"

"Perfect, we will have two very pregnancy women to take out to one last dinner." I smiled playing with my thumbs as I pulled into the driveway to see all three kids were knocked out. "We got our induction date," I told him and Cody laughed, "no fair!" I smiled, "We go in September 31st. Most likely won't have a baby until October 1st but that's our plan. Dr. Jo was hesitant because Gabi wouldn't be 40 weeks yet but she also said this will be our biggest baby."

"How? Gabi is still so small." I laughed, "I know. Gabi thinks it's because of the twins and how big she got with them that they don't remember that she was fairly small with Logan too." I looked at the back of the car again to see all of them sleeping peacefully as I talked to my best friend. "Becca is already starting to thin out they said so we could be going anytime. She's happy to hear that she's ahead of schedule." I laughed, "It would be wicked if we had our kids on the same day."

"It would be funny,"

I sighed, "I have to go man. I have to get my kids into bed and then see if I can talk my wife off the ledge tonight." Cody chuckled, "Good luck man, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone as I first got the twins out and placed them by the stairs that lead upstairs. I crawled back to grab Logan as she held onto my neck tightly as I went down to her room and helped her change into her PJ's. She grumbled quietly and I tucked her in with her favorite pink blanket.

"I love you sweet girl," I said brushing her hair out of her face, "I love you too daddy, will you tell mommy I love her too?" I nodded kissing her forehead. "Night," I said shutting off the lights and taking the twins upstairs. I knew Addy was going to want to nurse but I was hoping she would just stay asleep. I lifted Makenli successfully into her crib and gave her the blanket and pacifier. I then went to do Adalyn and she surprisingly stayed asleep.

I smiled backing out of the room shutting the lights off before taking a breath, I faced our bedroom and I knew I had to do it. I opened the door and she was sitting on the bed with only a sports bra and Nike shorts on. Her hair was twisted up into a towel and that belly was sitting against her thighs. She looked exhausted but like she couldn't sleep at the same time. "I'm sorry," I said quietly and her brown eyes lifted to mine. They were red around the corners and I felt miserable. "I should've spoken up."

"You should have. You shouldn't have flirted with her. You should've been helping me. You should've done a lot of things differently." I closed my eyes wincing because this was worse than I thought. "I can only apologize Brie; I am sorry for flirting with her. I am sorry that I didn't say anything. I didn't realize how long her interview was going to take and I couldn't help that she flirted with me. I didn't mean to flirt back with her. You know you are the only woman I want in my life. You are the center of it. You are my girl. There will be nobody else. I'm sorry I made you jealous. I'm sorry," I spoke and she looked up at me with tears rimming around the edge of her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she said and I suspended my laugh because I knew that wasn't going to help my matters. I just went over and wrapped my arms around her. I brought my lips to her temple to smell the freshness of her. "Your tired," I whispered to her, "And this baby that keeps kicking me is taking all of your energy and taking all of your sanity." I brushed her hair back and she shook her head. "I think what hurt the most was realizing I am only ever going to be your wife and baby mommy. I don't get to have my own name."

"You'll have your own name." I told her as I tried to find a solid footing for us tonight. "You will still be Gabriella Bolton. You will still be my best friend, my beautiful wife, and an amazing mother. I do not own you and so what if other people think that your just my wife? We both know you are so much more than that. People of Kansas City will know you as so much more than that. You are more than just a wife. You are more than just a mother. You are an amazingly talented woman. You are the light to my life Gabs, I don't care what other people think. I only care about you."

She cried again and just pressed her face into my neck. I really had to stop with the snappy speeches. I held onto her until her breathing even out. I laid her down onto the bed as I even tucked her in tonight. Exhaustion hit my body as if I slammed into a brick wall. I laid back onto the bed and let my eyes close for one second and I didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 8_ _th_ _, 2026_

Gabi's POV

I woke the next morning securely in bed as I looked around wondering where my husband was. I reached over to his side of the bed but it was completely empty. I frowned as I sat up feeling the baby roll inside of me but something had changed. The baby's feet were up against my ribs poking them with every little jab. I hopped out of bed as I went to look in the mirror to see our little babe had dropped. I felt giddiness inside knowing that the baby was head down and preparing its self for birth in the coming weeks. I could only hope that my body would start to do what it needed to do as well.

My eyes glanced around the room again looking for Troy when I came up empty I checked the monitors to see all of the girls gone. I sighed as he must have taken Logan to school this morning and gave me the morning off. I went to take a relaxing shower and dress into my morning attire which consisted of jeans with a t-shirt that hugged every inch of this baby bump. I let my hair dry naturally as I went downstairs to see Iris's sitting on the table with a little note underneath.

 _I love you B, I'm sorry I messed up last night. Enjoy your day off. I'll see you tonight! Love you! – T_

I frowned because I missed my husband and I wanted to spend some time with him today but apparently he had other plans. I picked up my cell phone as I sat on one of the bar stools as I called him. "Hey baby, just getting up?" he asked, "I got up about forty minutes ago but I just found your flowers. Thank you," I said to him, "I truly am sorry B, you had every right to be upset with me over that last night." I nodded my head, "Yea, are you really not coming home?" I asked him.

"I figured I would give you space today. Give you some time without the kids. Without me. Go have lunch with your friends. Go shopping. Destress." I spun my finger in a circle, "We're supposed to get dinner. I figured I could lay with my little babes and you in bed for a little bit until you had to go to the stadium." Troy stayed quiet for a minute, "I'm at Swings right now with Lance and Gary. How about we go get lunch and return to the house for a nap together?" He offered.

"Okay." I replied, "That sounds good."

"I love you." He said, "I love you too. I'm sorry for being so emotional."

"Don't apologize." He said quietly, "You don't need too."

"I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yes, eleven thirty?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Troy and I sat in the little café as Makenli was playing in the booster seat next to him as Addy was standing and laughing at something outside the window. They were both so close to walking and I was excited for them to finally be able to get up and walk around. "The girls both took regular milk this morning with their breakfast. Addy didn't even complain." I smiled looking at her stare out the window with a smile on her face.

"Good, I'm glad." Troy reached over for my hand as he rubbed it gently, "You seem a bit off today, you alright?" he asked and I gave him my best smile I could, "I'm good. I'm good." I reminded him and he only just nodded his head not wanting to push the matter. "I think I am just hitting that wall of being this pregnant, having three kids, plus a job. I'm tired and drained." Troy squeezed my hand, "Stop working if you need too."

I just looked at him because we both knew how well that sentence was going to play out. "Or not," he corrected and I laughed because he was trying so hard not to let a mood swing happen. "Have I told you how much of a saint you are?" I asked looking up at him, my head tilting back and he smiled, "I'm not saint. I am just doing my best to manage those emotions of yours. I don't like being the one to make you cry." I exhaled looking at him with a smile on my face. "You don't make me cry. I just cry for no reason. I have no idea where it is coming from."

Troy reached across the table to try and find a baby foot but I had to redirect his hands up to the top part of my stomach. "Did somebody shift on us?" Troy asked and I smiled nodding, "This morning I woke up to jabs in my ribs." Troy smiled, "It's getting close." I nodded as I reached over to rub his hand again.

"What do you want to do in Cleveland for our 8th anniversary?" he asked me and I smiled because I couldn't believe it had been eight years since I had married this man. "I don't know Mr. Bolton, what do you want to do?"

"Spend the day in bed with my wife." He said with a jerk of his eyebrows and I laughed, "That could probably be arranged. We'll only have the twins." Troy smiled, "I already asked Andi if she would mind keeping them for most of the day so we could have a morning date." I leaned forward to kiss him gently, "I love you." He smiled and rested his forward against mine, "I love you too." He whispered, the waitress brought our food out to us not much later.

We both ate quietly while we talked about the upcoming trip and my dinner tonight with the girls. The kids were all staying back at the house tonight with Andi and Katy. "I better find you asleep when I get home," Troy said pointing a spoon at me. I shook my head at him and he raised an eyebrow, "If you want me asleep tonight you better fill this sex craving that I have during nap time." Troy looked at me and then looked at his food then over at the twins. "We better hurry."

I laughed as we both finished our lunches fairly fast after that. We got the twins into the car after paying and I am pretty sure Troy went double the speed limit home.

* * *

"How are you and Troy?" I smiled thinking back on our afternoon, "Fantastic." I answered looking at the two of my best friends. "He's been doing his damn hardest to keep my emotions in check so he got a nice reward this afternoon." The girls laughed, "How are you going to handle the post season with no sex?" they asked and I sighed, "I don't know. If they win the World Series, we'll be looking at like four weeks and I am almost willing to risk it."

"My doctors always told me once the bleeding stopped that we could go ahead." I laughed, "We'll see if I even feel up to it. Four kids may actually do me in." Ellie rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I laughed as I looked at Mallory who was still tired from her overnight shift. "Mal, how are you and Colin?" I asked. "Good! We are planning an adult only vacation while the littles get dropped off at his parents for the week."

"That'll be fun!"

"Hoping that'll be baby time," she said wiggling her eyebrows causing me to laugh. "Nope, the baby station has closed." Ellie said and I smiled, "My baby station will be closing." I rubbed my stomach as I looked at them grinning, "We have an induction date." I said with a wicked smile beaming over my face. "No! What day?" Ellie asked, "We go in the evening of September 30th. We'll hopefully know what Baby Bolton is on October 1st."

"How exciting Gabi!" I smiled, "I am so ready but at the same time so sad. Ellie, please tell me these lasts get better?" Ellie smiled, "They do. I know how tough it is to come to the realization that you don't want or need any more kids. But once you have that baby and start to juggle everything I think you'll be okay. The idea of it is the scary thing." I nodded in agreement because it was. I didn't really want five kids. I didn't have the desire to get pregnant again.

But would I want the opportunity?

Probably not.

I exhaled as I ate my salad while we talked about work, life, and everything in between. We were all excited for our girls trip this winter and everything that we had planned for the following season. Since I wasn't going to be traveling nearly as much I would be around my best friends again more often. My eyes were growing heavy from the long day but I knew if I didn't go home until nine then all of my kids would already be asleep.

"Can we get dessert?" I asked the waiter and he nodded as I looked down at my watch to see it was eight thirty. "Trying to delay going home?" I laughed nodding, "I just want to go to bed. If I let the nanny's put them to bed, then I can go straight to bed. I packed before I left and have everything ready for tomorrow." Mallory smiled, "The last road trip," I sighed with a nod, "Yea, it is. We are celebrating our 8th anniversary in Cleveland."

"Busy road trip," I nodded my head because it was going to be a busy road trip. "Then we come back and have a short home stand before baby time." Mallory and Ellie grew excited clapping their hands as dessert was brought out for all of us. We indulged in the chocolate, "Do you guys have any baby names picked out?" I sighed shaking my head, "I think us not knowing the gender has completely thrown us off. I mean we have some choices but I really want to know its name."

"It is probably hard to decide when it could change. I don't know. I think you guys pick out good names." I smiled, "We have talked about a lot of different names. Some unique. If we have a boy Troy wanted to name it after our dads which would be cute but we didn't do that with our moms. So I wasn't sure how I felt about that."

"What would you name the baby?"

"Alexander Jack."

"How precious,"

"If it's a girl?" they questioned because we all knew it was probably a girl.

"We talked about Caroline or even Kylie Lucille but then again we don't want the whole parent thing to backfire so we are probably staying away from that. "Any of others you'll name drop?" I laughed, "h we talked about Owen for a little guy or Emeline for a girl."

"Oh my goodness, how precious."

"We have some contenders but I am keeping those safe."

"So wait…you got rid of those names?" I nodded, "Yup. Sorry to disappoint." I laughed because they were trying to get the goods out of me early. We all finished dessert and took a selfie as I smiled with my two college best friends. "Thank you girls for a fun evening, I really needed it." They both smiled, "You're welcome Gabi, we miss spending time with you. I cannot wait to do it more often this coming year." I grinned and we all went out to our cars. We bid another good-bye as I relaxed back in my seat as I rubbed my stomach for a moment trying to catch my breath before driving home.

Rain began to drizzle from the sky and it only took me a few moments to get home. I could see the lights out almost everywhere but for the kitchen and living room. It amazed me that we were going to be moving out right around the same time the baby was born. Most of everything non-essential to everyday life had been packed up and put away. I pulled my car into the garage and quickly headed inside where Logan was still chattering away.

I walked down the hall where Andi was trying to get Logan asleep. "Momma!" I smiled, "Hi sweet girl," I said coming into the room, I leaned over to give her a kiss on the head, "You need to go to sleep. I love you," she yawned and smiled, "I love you too mommy," Andi put the books away and we both went back out into the hallway. "Thank you Andi," she smiled nodding, "We had a good night tonight. She insisted on watching the game tonight so that's mostly what we did."

"That's my girl," we went upstairs where Katy was packing up. "Thank you Katy,"

"No problem Gabi!"

I bid the girls a good night and they were off as I locked the house up until Troy got home. I went upstairs to change before just crawling into bed with my sports bra and underwear.

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 15_ _th_ _, 2026 – Troy and Gabi's 8_ _th_ _Wedding Anniversary_

 _87-57_

 _18-3_

 _37 Weeks Pregnant_

 _Cleveland, Ohio_

My smile bloomed as I rested my head against Troy's shoulder while we were all snuggled in bed. Troy had taken the twins to Andi's room after they ate breakfast and then we enjoyed our own breakfast in bed. That turned into adult activities that lasted into the afternoon. "I can't believe eight years ago I was telling you how much I loved you and then only a year after that starting our family. It's crazy," he said quietly looking up at the ceiling.

"I have been blessed for every single day that you have given me Troy Bolton," he reached down and pressed his palm against my belly. "In eight years we started and completed our family. How crazy?" I laughed, "It has been a wild ride and I wouldn't trade it for the world." He kissed me cheek and then his lips grabbed mine possessively and with passion tied right on in. "I could literally do this all day." Troy's lips vibrated mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't start today so we can," Troy moaned into my ear because he loved that at 37 weeks pregnant we were still having a ton of sex. "I can't wear you out before work," he said brushing my hair away from my face and I shook my head as I brought him into a mind-blowing kiss. "Fuck," he grumbled as I straddled his lap to let our kissing war continue until he pulled his lips from mine and began to kiss down my neck and across my bar collar bone.

My head tilted back giving him more access as his tongue swiped down my neck, I moaned but he stopped when he put his mouth over mine again. Troy eased me off his lap and laid me on my back with a pillow as he worked his way from my lips, to my breasts, and when my legs spread for him he took his tongue right there causing a gasp and excitement to race through my body. My fingers found the bed sheets and my hips tilted up for him to go faster.

I could barely see him over my bump but I could barely contain the cry of pleasure that left my mouth. Troy pulled away but only for a few seconds to catch his breath. He went until my toes curled and the pure magic washed over my body. I laid still trying to catch my breath as Troy came to press a kiss against my mouth, "You taste so goddamn good," he whispered as he pressed his erection against my thigh and I giggled, "Am I supposed to return the favor?" I asked him and he laughed, "Nope, but tell me how you want this," he whispered into my ear causing goosebumps to fly down my arm.

"First, I want you to kiss me again," I said and he smiled kissing me quickly and urgently. His hand reached down to stimulate me again and I closed my eyes, "Next," I fumbled out of my mouth, I eased him back up and sat up, "I want you to come in behind me," I whispered to him and he groaned because that was by far Troy's favorite. He then gave a smile as he had me lay down, "We're taking this one slow," I smirked because he knew this was my favorite towards the end of pregnancy.

He got me settled on my side and then entered me from the back as our legs entwined as he kissed my neck, nibbled on my ears, and used the slow motion to satisfy both of us. We separated but quickly rejoined as I snuggled into his chest letting a yawn slip between my lips. "Happy Anniversary babe," Troy laughed hugging me close, "It'll be one of my favorites,"

* * *

"You're glowing," Brittney said as I came out of the elevator, I laughed, "I'm pregnant."

"That is a I have had sex all morning glow," I rolled my eyes as I was dressed in a maxi dress that framed my bump. "Oh well…It's the truth. We have been married for eight years today." Her jaw dropped looking at me, "That's it?" she questioned and I laughed, "We've been together for almost 15 years," I said with a laugh and she smiled, "Holy hell. How long did you date for?" she asked and I pressed my lips together, "Three years," I answered, she did the math in her head as she counted up the eight years of marriage and then the three years of dating. "That's only eleven years," she said and I shrugged, "We were engaged for four years,"

"What? Why?" she asked and I laughed, "Well when he proposed I was just starting my junior year of college. We both decided quickly that we both wanted me to be out of college so we weren't always separated in our first year of marriage. So then we waited until I graduated when I landed the job of a lifetime but I also started planning my wedding around then too and it just didn't work out until it had almost been four years."

"That's crazy."

"I know. But we have always been a little crazy."

Britt smirked as we walked out towards the bus, "How are you feeling?" I asked her and she smiled, "I am feeling really good!" I grinned because she was still pregnant and she was so excited to almost be out of the danger zone. "How are you feeling? You're nine months pregnant!" I laughed, "I am feeling good today. Ask me again in ten minutes and I might be in a completely different mood." Britt laughed, "I heard Troy saying something about those mood swings."

"He's been a saint." I said honestly, "My moods have been all over the place. I don't know how in the world he is handling it." Britt laughed and we boarded a bus to the stadium together. We sat next to each other, "Gabi," I tilted to look at Zach walking by, "Troy is exhausted, what did you do to him?" I twisted to see him leaning his head against the window trying to keep his eyes open. I smirked, "I wore him out."

"No shit," I laughed quietly as I faced forward, "Good thing he doesn't pitch tonight." I answered and they both laughed as we continued our chitchat when I grabbed my cell phone and found a picture of Troy and I from our maternity session during the twins first birthday session. My hands were squishing his face while his hands were framing my belly with a grin on both of our faces and maybe even a little laugh on our lips.

I then went to the caption as I didn't know what to say about our time together but it seemed to magically speak to me.

 _8 years ago today I married my best friend. We have had highs and we have had many lows during those eight years but we have been blessed endlessly with happiness. We have three daughters + a surprise on the way. We have both had a chance to do our dream jobs and travel the country with each other. We have shed tears together, we have hugged through the hard times, and we have laughed with our children. There is nobody else I can imagine my life with because you Troy Bolton are the world to me. You make me laugh. You make me smile. You are an amazing father and always know how to cheer me up. You work so hard to give us the best life and I can only tell you I love you for everything you do. I love you Troy Anthony. Oh…and thank you for dealing with my mood swings lately. You're amazing. – G_

I posted it after a quick proof read and I smiled leaning my head back, I turned my head slightly to see Troy looking down at his phone. I smiled as the bus pulled to the stadium as the broadcasters and front office people got off first and started to walk. We moved fairly quickly before a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder kissing the top of my head. "I love you G," I smiled leaning my head back to look at him, "I love you too."

"I really like that picture of us." I smiled, "I saved that one."

"You're beautiful." I smiled leaning up to kiss him, "Go work hard," I said and he nodded giving me one more kiss before he disappeared with the team. Damn. I love him.

* * *

 _Sunday, September 27_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _93-62_

 _19-3_

 _39 Weeks Pregnant_

 _Kansas City, MO_

"The Royals have FINALLY done it! The Minnesota Twins put in a big fight during this win to the central title. They are officially the American League Central Champions. Troy was down on the field celebrating as they had been locked into a playoff spot but the fight for the central had been in the air as the Twins were keeping pace with the Royals the entire time. It was frustrating but it kept the boys in the fight. I exhaled as the cheering continued as their first step was done.

"To not be overlooked with the celebration of clinching the Central but this is broadcaster Gabi's last game with us." Casey spoke and I felt the tears well in my eyes but I forced a smile to my face, "Gabi will be having a baby at some point this week and we are very excited for her to go on her next adventure as a mom to four beautiful kids." I laughed, "Thank you Casey, working with the Royals has been amazing. I got the chance of a lifetime seven years ago and I couldn't thank Joel enough for giving it to me. I am so sad to be leaving but so excited to get to be with my kids."

"Any favorite moments?" I sucked in a breath as I smiled, "I really loved watching the fight in this team and getting to broadcast many winning years. I grow up with this team and, my kids have as well and I just hope our fourth little one will have the same experience. We'll see with Troy heading into free agency but it's been an amazing seven years. I can't thank this organization and staff enough." Casey hugged me as my tears were beginning to choke me up.

"It'll be hard to replace you." I smiled thanking him as we went to a commercial as I sat down looking down at my bump. We were supposed to go down to the field to help Joel but I needed a minute to compose myself. I gathered my things and when I went down to the field I scanned around for my husband but I didn't find him until his arms slid around my neck, "You okay?" he asked and I twisted around to look at him with a smile, "I'm fine. Congrats babe," I said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"You sure?" he asked me again as he pulled back to measure my face and I nodded my head. "Okay, go celebrate!" I said and he nodded kissing me once more, "I love you." I said and he smiled, "I love you too." Troy went down the dugout to celebrate as I stood on the field continuing to interview people. Most of the guys were giving me hugs and well wishes as in a few nights we would be in the hospital welcoming our last baby into the world.

At my last checkup I still had made very little progress, the only thing that had happened is that our babe was head down in my pelvis and I had lost my mucus plug but no thinning. No dilation. Nothing. It was frustrating because I wanted to not have a really long labor and be sitting around but I knew that we had to do this right now. We didn't have time with the playoffs approaching. Troy was hopefully starting at home but it wasn't set and stone yet.

I did the interviews, I received more hugs, and I kept my tears at bay. Troy came back out of the locker room smelling of Champaign as we took a picture together in his new t-shirt. Troy still only had three losses on the year which was amazing within itself. People weren't sure how it was happening but if the team lost when Troy started they lost it in the bullpen. I took a deep breath as I was excused after we were done rolling and it was officially over. We were having a little party before the team left and then I would go home and just be a mom.

Going back to my empty office that wasn't decorated with pictures or drawings. It had very little inside as I sat at my desk before I let the tears rush down my face. I casted my view out onto the field as I couldn't stop the tears as the baby was kicking away reminding me of its presence in just a couple of days but it wasn't helping. "Just go grab Troy," I heard somebody mumble and I just continued to look at the field with tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted too because I think the hormone rush was just released. "Oh fuck," I heard muttered and I swallowed on the lump in my throat when his arms were wrapped tightly around me. "I have been waiting for this one," he whispered brushing his hand down my hair, "I'm going to miss it," I mumbled through my sobs and Troy hugged me closer to his body. "I know baby, I know, you don't have too." He reminded me again but we both knew that I probably should.

"I do." I whispered looking at him and he brushed my tears away with his thumb. "I am excited to be a mom all the time but I am sad to lose this part of my life." Troy smiled, "I know, I know," he looked at me with those patient blue eyes as he touched my belly with a patient smile on his face. "I love you Brie, I know how much you think you need to not work but if you need this part of your life we will make it work. I want you to be happy."

"I will be happy. It's just the good-bye," Troy kissed me softly, "Good thing that we live here." I pushed a smile onto my face and he smiled back, the tears still continued but Troy just hugged me one more time. "Just think on Thursday we'll have our fourth baby," I wiped away my tears and I inhaled a big breath. "I'm going to miss traveling with you." Troy sat on his knees, "I'll miss traveling with you as well. I'll miss our cuddles on the plane. I'll miss getting you every single day. I'll miss you when we have to be separated." I inhaled and nodded my head, "I love you Brie, we will make sure not much changes but remember you get to do it again."

I smiled nodding at him as we hugged it out one more time. "Thank you," I whispered to him and he gave me a quick squeeze, "No thank you for letting me continue to do this," he whispered and I took a deep breath as I just rested my head on his shoulder letting myself calm down before I had to go hang out with everybody and before my husband had to leave because he started tomorrow. "I'll be home Tuesday,"

"I know."

"It may be late."

"I know."

"We're going to have a baby on Thursday," he said tucking my hair away from my face and I couldn't help but grin, "I know."

He smiled back knowing I was in a better mood than a few minutes ago, "C'mon, there are some girls looking for their mommy," I let him help me up as my bump seemed to have exploded in the last two weeks. I couldn't believe that my time as a broadcaster was over for now. I couldn't believe we would have four kids on Thursday. I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to have this much love in my life. I couldn't wait for the future but was so happy about my past.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned next Sunday for another update! I will FOR SURE have it updated next Sunday to reveal the gender…finally! I hope you guys are excited!**

 **Only two more weeks until I am back to school. Sad face.**

 **But I am working hard on the new story + this story! So stay tuned!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Jo**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. It's A

Chapter 28 – It's A…

 _Tuesday, September 29_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _93-63_

 _19-4_

 _39 Weeks Pregnant_

 _Kansas City, MO_

There were three babes snuggling in my bed as we were waiting for daddy to get home. Makenli was laying on Troy's pillow, Addy was snuggled up with me, and Logan was in the middle of the twins. I had snapped about a thousand pictures while shedding tears over my last night with three girls in my bed. This was the last night that I would sleep in this bed as everything was being moved to the new house tomorrow. A princess movie was playing in the background but they all three crashed.

Troy was supposed to be home tonight but they pushed back his start tonight. He got the loss after only giving up one run but the Royals were playing loose with the playoffs around the corner. I took another picture as we were still set for our induction date. Addy and Makenli were both still working on the whole walking task but they were both so so close. I was trying to encourage them more and more but they just weren't ready yet. Makenli and Addy were both officially not nursing anymore.

Addy would maybe once a day asking for a little comfort but that was it. They were both just drinking milk but I knew my milk had drastically changed as it was preparing for this little bit inside. Troy and I were so excited to finally find out if we were having a boy or a girl. Their names were picked and we had everything ready. Our house was ready to go besides the nursery. It would all depend what Dr. Jo said to me in about 48 hours. There were two different designs set out.

Realizing that all of the girls were passed out I shut the TV off and wiggled down into the bed. I twisted onto my side, the only comfortable way to sleep. Logan was going to school tomorrow morning and Troy's parents were going to keep all of the girls while we were in the hospital. My mom and dad were having the time of their lives with twins at home. So we were going to just let Lucille have them.

Addy snuggled up with me and Makenli woke up for a moment confused on what bed she was in but came crawling over to me. Both of the twins were sleeping side by side with their pacifiers stuck in their mouths and their blankets clutched close. I exhaled holding them close to me. Logan had her own blanket against her body. I brushed my hand over their hair to smooth it down.

I sent a picture to Troy of all of the girls snuggle in bed together with my baby bump very noticeable.

 _What will it be? Another little girl or a little guy?_

I smiled resting the phone on my chest as I wasn't too uncomfortable yet in my late stages of pregnancy. I would be forty weeks on Sunday but Troy would be starting in the ALDS and I wasn't going to be sitting in a hospital bed laboring while my husband was worried about me on the mound. It was best for all to do this early. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. It was just a twitter message asking about the end of my pregnancy and I sighed laying it down.

"Looking for my response?" I looked up in the dark to see his blue eyes reflecting with a smile on his face, I tried to get up quickly but between Makenli and my belly it was nearly impossible. Troy chuckled as he came over and helped me up from the bed. "I wasn't missing our last night of cuddles with the girls before tomorrow evening." I smiled thinking about being induced and how I couldn't wait to snuggle with a tiny baby again.

I hugged Troy tightly as I leaned back to look at him, "Do you want to try and get this baby out ourselves?" I asked him wiggling my eyebrows and he raised his own with a bit of surprise. "Gabs…" he said and I laughed, "C'mon Troy, after tomorrow night we have to go six weeks without. That's the entire post season," he smiled, "Yea, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable,"

"Boo Hoo, tomorrow night I will be uncomfortable." Troy laughed as he brushed his fingers through my hair. "C'mon, they are all passed out and we could spend a couple hours downstairs." I suggested to him again and he finally nodded, I pulled him into a kiss and his hands quickly went to my stomach. I smiled as I pulled him out of the room and down the hall to the basement stairs. He grabbed the baby monitor along the way so we could have warning if one of them woke up.

We went to the only spare room with anything left inside as Troy shut the door behind us before his lips captured mine intensely. Yes, this was going to be a good night.

* * *

Troy stretched his arm out but with his other pulled me close. "I can't believe we are going to have another baby Brie," I looked up at him as a smile was on his face. "Better believe it Bolton because Thursday sometime we'll have a baby to snuggle with." Troy smiled as he rubbed my belly looking for those little feet. "Time to put in your final guess," I told him and Troy exhaled because we both have been so back and forth on what we were actually having. There times I knew it was a boy but other times I was 100% certain it was a girl. My pregnancies from the second trimester on were just too similar.

"A girl," he finally said with a smile on his face and I knew that Troy Bolton would be the best girl dad in this world. He would love and take care of all of them so well that I wasn't worried about having another girl because that's what I believed too. "I think it's a girl too." I said and Troy smiled kissing on my belly as if we were going to start another go around. "You're beautiful Brie,"

My shaking head caused him to laugh and he just found his way closer to me, "You are beautiful especially with that belly," I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me, "I love you more than you'll ever know Troy Bolton," he smirked shaking his head not believing that either. "You're going everywhere with me right?" Troy asked and I nodded my head, "Unless something happens and we don't get to take baby home…"

"Why would anything like that happen?" Troy asked with a frown and I shrugged, "I don't know. I am just saying. That would be the only thing to hold me back." Troy just nodded as he finally laid down next to me again. "Is the bag packed?" I nodded my head, "With two different outfits and two different blankets." Troy smiled, "Overkill don't you think?" I laughed shaking my head. "What will you do if it is a little boy in there?" I asked him and Troy grinned, "I will probably cry," Troy said and I laughed, "What if it is a little girl?" I asked him and Troy smiled, "I'll probably cry there too but…you know I'll be so happy either way."

"I know." Troy looked at the clock, "We should probably rejoin the cuddle party. It is the last time there will only be three." I smiled with the thought as I agreed. I only slipped a large t-shirt on with my underwear as Troy pulled me up again. "Can you believe this is the last time we will ever go to the hospital and come back with a baby?" I shook my head as tears filled my eyes. This had been happening a lot lately. I would get over emotional about all the lasts we were experiencing. I sobbed in my office after my last broadcast with the Royals and ever since then it had been bad.

"Hey, hey," Troy said easing me back into his arms, "Enough of that. We are going to enjoy this baby together Brie, we made peace with our decision a long time ago. I think you told me." I nodded my head because it was the right choice to stop after this baby because we were getting older and four was plenty of kids. We had out did out parents and we both had demanding careers. It was just _sad._

"I'm just emotional, it just hits me that this will be the last time I get to snuggle with a one-minute old baby. The last time I get the satisfaction of delivering a baby and getting to hear that cry for the very first time. Their little wrinkly bodies on my chest and watching you just fall in love within seconds," Troy smiled as he wiped away my tears, "We will make the most of it but c'mon, let's go cuddle with our other three."

"Anything else we need to do to help kick start labor?" Troy asked me and I smiled, "I mean they say nipple stimulation helps?" I suggested and Troy wiggled his eyebrows. His hands drifted up his t-shirt that was on my body. The slow circle that he did teasing me and I tilted my head back letting him. I have had irregular contractions all day today but nothing regular or consistent but with Troy's mouth right there was a tiny one.

He stimulated them causing a moan to leave my mouth and then his mouth was on my left breast until I felt that faint contraction again. "Don't stop," I whispered into his ear and he had no problem with that as his mouth took one side and his hand took the other side. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head but was stopped with a more intense contraction. "Whoa," I breathed and Troy pulled back and my body was instantly sad.

"What?" his face was so happy and content right now. "That just brought on a good contraction but I am sleepy," I told him and Troy smiled as he eased my shirt back down and he swiftly picked me up. "We'll resume in the morning,"

I giggled and we went back upstairs into the bedroom where we had to make two adults and three kids fit into a king sized bed. Logan quickly attached herself to her dad without realizing it was Troy while the twins rolled closer to me. "One more day," Troy said quietly and I couldn't contain my own grin.

* * *

 _Wednesday, September 30_ _th_ _, 2026_

My eyes surveyed the packed rooms one last time because it was pretty much having a baby and moving into a new house. Logan was already at school this morning but she was ecstatic to find Troy in bed with us this morning, then we reminded her that tomorrow she would have a baby brother or sister and she was even more excited. She was definitely more into this pregnancy than the last pregnancy which was good. I could not probably handle another jealous Logan rage.

"Brie, babe, is everything in the car? We need to drop the girls off after dinner." I came out of the twin's room as I nodded my head, "Yes, I think so. Is the car seat in the car?" Troy smiled and nodded his head. The car situation wasn't going to be fun for a while because the twins were still in their normal car seats because they just weren't big enough yet. "The moving vans are coming on the 1st to move everything to the house."

"I can't believe we'll be coming home to a different home."

"I was hoping they could have most of everything finished by the 3rd so when we leave we can just go _home."_ I smiled because that would be ideal but I wasn't getting my hopes up. We had hired people to help us this time around and it was well worth it with me being really pregnant, Troy playing a ton of ball, and the girls running everywhere. Troy and I were going to celebrate by ourselves for a while and the first people to meet girl or boy were going to be our parents + the kids.

It was already coming up on dinner time and we were doing one last dinner as a family of five before dropping the kids off and going to the hospital. We had to go to the ER and complain of contractions where Dr. Jo would meet us and do an exam and claim that I was in labor if I was or not. Then we would get the show on the road and I could not wait. I went downstairs as the twins were playing in the living room walking around and playing with each other.

"You girls about ready to go get some dinner?" Makenli squealed and I smiled as Addy came over to me. I picked her up and hugged her close as I kissed on her. "Are you ready to be a big sister?" I asked and she smiled shyly, "I love you Addy Mae,"

She only snuggled closer as Troy came in, "All of the girl's shirts are packed for meeting baby right?" Troy nodded as he even double checked for me as we went to the car. Troy got in with the girls to buckle them in the back part of the car. I waddled my way to the front seat as I buckled in around my belly. I looked at the house and made sure I had my bag of the goodies for the hospital. I was going to try and do another natural birth but I wasn't dead set on it either.

Troy got in as we made our way to pick up Logan from school and then to dinner. It didn't take long to get her into the car as we made our way to our favorite little restaurant. We all got out as Logan was become a big helper with unbuckling the girls in the back. Makenli wiggled out as she came tumbling out of the car and Addy was behind her as they crawled across the car floor with guidance from Logan. We all made our way into the restaurant and found our table towards the back.

"Mommy, are you having the baby tonight?" she asked and I laughed shaking my head, "Probably not sweetie. It most likely won't be until tomorrow morning or afternoon while you're at school." She pouted and I smiled, "Don't worry you'll be one of the very first people to meet the baby." She smiled at that and leaned into me while kissed the top of her hair. Makenli played on Troy's lap while Addy rubbed her eyes from a lack of an afternoon nap.

"Lolo, do you think mommy is having a girl or a boy?" Troy asked and Logan smiled, "I think it's a boy daddy!" Troy smiled, "And why do you think that?" Logan giggled, "Because daddy we don't have a boy baby yet." Troy laughed and nodded, "You're right. We don't have a boy baby yet." We all talked quietly at the table until our food arrived. The babes shared food while Logan happily ate chicken tenders. I only ate half my meal but that's all I could really eat anymore without getting too full.

"Alright girls, we are going to take you to Grandpa Jack's and Grandma Lucille's for some time with them while we go to the hospital and finally have the baby!" I told them, the babes just looked at me while Logan was happy. Troy paid for our food and we got back into the car as I listened to the chatter of Logan and the girls in the back. I smiled when we pulled into Troy's mom's house and Lucille came outside with a smile on her face.

"Happy induction day!" she yelled and we laughed as she gathered me in a hug, "Go kick ass momma," I smiled as she hugged me tightly, "Will you please take a picture of all of us?" she nodded with a smile as I held Addy, Troy held Makenli and Logan stood too tall in front of us while Lucille took the grand picture. The last one of us five. "I can't believe the next family picture we take their will be six."

Lucille couldn't contain her excitement as we took the girls inside while they were quick to find what they wanted. "Good luck, please keep us updated," she threw the last sentence towards her son and he nodded, "I will mom."

I hugged each of the girls and I told them how much I loved them and that I would see them soon. Troy and I went back to the car as he smiled pulling me in for a kiss. "I love you," I smiled kissing him back, "I love you more."

* * *

 _7:00pm_

We waited patiently in the ER for twenty minutes before Dr. Jo was there with a smile on her face, "Hello Bolton Clan, I hear we have had some contractions," she elaborated and I laughed as they already had me change into a gown. She eased me back as I held Troy's hand while she examined me for a smile to appear on her face, "You've done something magical since seeing you on Monday." She said and I gave her a funny look, "You're one centimeters dilated and 50% effaced." I gave her a funny look and she smiled, "I know that doesn't sound like a lot but you've come a long way since just Monday. I have a firm belief you would've been induced either way Gabi." I nodded feeling comfort that I wasn't harming the baby. I knew I was full term and I was going to hit 40 weeks on Sunday but I liked being able to carry the baby right here.

I smiled over at Troy and he gave me a wink as she nodded, "That's good enough reason for me to admit you," she winked and I laughed while she went away to do something and Troy gave me one of those big smiles and I shook my head at him. "You're going to kill it," he said kissing my hand and I ran my fingers though his hair, "Just like you're going to do all of post season," Troy nodded his head with a smile, "We're the dream team,"

It didn't take long for them to get me on the L&D floor. I was situated in a private room where Troy finally brought all of our bags and my pillow that I needed. They got me hooked up to monitors and started an IV on me while I laughed and joked around with the nurses. It was calm and I felt at ease with how the night was already unfolding. "Gabi, we're going to put a little pill in to soften your cervix overnight and hopefully start Pitocin tomorrow morning okay?" I nodded at the nurse as this happened with Logan as well. This was familiar to me as I relaxed against the bed as Troy twisted his hat around.

"You need to rest," Troy said brushing my hair away from my face and I nodded, "Only if you rest with me after they are done with me for a while." Troy smiled nodding his head and he got up to grab something while Dr. Jo came in and fussed with me for a moment and then she gave me a smile, "Alright, I will be back tomorrow morning at 8am to check up on you. The nurses will check on you periodically but I don't expect much to happen until tomorrow okay?" I nodded and thanked her as she disappeared. Troy went over to shut down the lights a little and turned on the TV to the Royals game.

He came back and I scooted over so he could lay next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder while he played with my hair and we both knew that was my weakness when I was tired. "Wait," I said opening my eyes, "We didn't take a picture of us together with my bump. We've done it with all of them." I said trying to sit up but Troy eased me back down gently into the bed. "We can do it in the morning. You are already settled in bed. Just relax."

"But I look good right now,"

"And you'll look good tomorrow morning."

I rolled my eyes at him, "How do you think the babes are going to do with baby? They are only 13 months old." I said and Troy sighed, "I think they'll do better than Logan did." I laughed in agreement with that statement and closed my eyes for a moment, "I just really want them to be happy. I want them all to be happy." Troy kissed my forehead, "They will be happy as long as you are happy Brie," I smiled opening my eyes to look at him. "I think four kids is such a blessing." I whispered and Troy nodded because we have come so far from our first miscarriage to right now. For a while I thought I was never going to get pregnant and keep the baby.

But I did.

And then we did it again but with more mixed results of lack of a baby and then two more miscarriages.

And right now? A surprise baby?

It was like it was meant to be. I snuggled into Troy because I knew tomorrow would be a long day and I was prepared mentally for the long day. I just wanted to meet my baby. I wanted to know if I had a little girl or a little guy. I could only imagine what a little guy would look like and I could only picture a baby Troy. I grinned just thinking about it, "What are you smiling about?" he asked and I smiled bigger, "I was thinking about if we had a little boy and I can only picture a little you." Troy laughed, "Yea, but I think we are all convinced it's a girl in there."

"Get some rest Brie, please," I just nodded closing my eyes and you didn't have to tell a mom of three, almost four, to go to sleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Thursday, October 1_ _st_ _, 2026_

 _1:00 AM_

She had been sleeping for almost five hours now and I was thankful that she was sleeping. I knew tomorrow, today, would be draining. Once they kicked started her contractions it was going to be a long road as she had a long way to go. A nurse came in about twenty minutes ago and found her sleeping and left her be. There wasn't much we could do until tomorrow morning anyways but I was hoping they would start early.

She shifted in the bed and I prayed she would just fall back asleep like I did with the babes at home when they woke up at night still sometimes. She did successfully and I relaxed back against the chair when my phone buzzed in my lap. Alex was calling me. He was always worried about Gabi and I knew I would probably be the same way with all of my girls. "Hey," I answered as I turned away from the bed. "I figured you would be awake. Everything going okay?"

"Yes," I answered, "We aren't really doing anything exciting until the morning though. She wasn't too far along in anything when we got here. I fear tomorrow will be a very, very, very long day." I looked out the window at downtown Kansas City and sighed leaning back. "I hope she is sleeping then."

"Yea, she fell asleep around 7:30-7:45." I told him, "And she has been asleep since. I am hoping she'll sleep most of the night."

"And you?"

"Nah," I answered with a laugh, "You should probably sleep too. Looks like the team will take the home-field advantage." I nodded my head, "Yea, I like that. It gives us more time to be in the house and get settled with baby."

"Are you ready to stop saying baby?" Alex asked and I laughed, "Absolutely."

"I'll let you go. Get rest Troy, keep us updated tomorrow."

"We will." I hung up there after and I kicked back the chair pushing my hat off to the side. I was praying that in at least 12 hours that we would be making progress. I hate that my career was forcing her to push her body before it was ready but like Dr. Jo said earlier, this baby was stubborn. It wasn't planning on moving too fast and we could have ended up here anyways. I inhaled watching her sleep and I couldn't wipe a smile off my face because I loved her so much for doing this for me, for the kids, and for our family. She was a saint.

* * *

 _Gabi's POV_

 _7:00 AM_

I woke up groggy as I turned my head to see Troy sleeping in the chair with his head on his knuckles. He must have not gotten a ton of sleep last night and I felt bad because it seems that I slept the entire night. I was surprised that I slept almost the entire night. I pushed up on my hands as I sat up and baby kicked me a couple of times and I smiled because I would get to meet baby _today._ A nurse came into the room as it must have been shift charge because there was two of them.

"Hello," I greeted with a smile and the nurse from last night laughed, "Good morning Gabi, your husband really wouldn't let us touch you last night and of course we weren't too concerned." My eyes went over to Troy and I smiled, "Yea, he does that sometimes. I am feeling good though this morning."

"Any contractions?" I shook my head as I felt disappointed and the nurse smiled, "Don't fret. We will start Pitocin very soon. I know you are ready to meet your little babe! I am leaving though, this is my replacement, Jess!" I smiled, "Good morning Jess, I apologize now if I or my husband yell at you today. I would mostly fear for him because if the man senses I am in pain he freaks out a little bit." Jess laughed, "I appreciate a good guy."

I agreed with her as she asked to check me and she grinned, "Your body responded perfectly to the pill last night. Your cervix is almost completely thinned out. We'll start Pitocin as soon as Dr. Jo gets here okay?" I nodded and she disappeared to leave as I looked over at Troy. He shifted and yawned as he looked over at me and he smiled, "There is my girl," he closed his eyes again and I laughed, "C'mon. They said they are starting soon and you know I want nothing to do with you after that." Troy mustered up a grin as he pulled himself out of the chair to come lay next to me.

"You slept for a long time."

"I was tired. Have you heard how Logan and the girls are doing?" I asked anxiously and Troy shook his head no, "Did you just wake up?" he asked me and I nodded my head as I reached for my phone. I had many wishes of good luck from our friends and I smiled thinking of Britt who was finally announcing her pregnancy. I called Lucille and she answered on the second ring, "Already?" she asked excited and I laughed, "Not even close. I don't think I'm dilated past a one yet."

"Well darn," she responded and I laughed, "How are my little girls?" I asked her, "Perfect. They are actually still sleeping but they both went down without a fight last night and stayed asleep all night." I smiled, "Good, I am glad they are behaving for you. How is Lolo?"

"Good. She is pretty worried about you though. She keeps asking about you and the baby. I tell her it will be until after school but she doesn't want to believe me. She came into our room at one-point last night and asked about you." I smiled thinking of Lolo who was a worrier. She was always wondering about everybody and it made me happy to know that she was like that. "Is she awake yet? I don't want her to be too distracted at school today."

"She actually is. She was brushing her teeth a minute ago." I heard the movement and then the phone move, "Mommy! Is the baby here?" she asked and I laughed, "Not yet sweetie. It won't be until tonight most likely. How was last night?" she sighed, "I was worried about you, mommy. Can I come stay with you?"

"No, you have to go to school and stay focused on school. As soon as you get home from school you can call daddy okay?" Troy moved next to me and I smiled, "Will he tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked me and I laughed, "Maybe. Maybe you'll have to come here and guess." I told her and she giggled, "Okay mommy, I love you." My eyes watered as my emotions were getting better of me again. "I love you so much Lolo, you go have a fantastic day of school okay?"

"I will. Bye Mommy!"

I hung up the phone after that and I smiled into Troy's shoulder as he rubbed my arm. "She'll forget all about you once she gets to school." I laughed, "Probably. She's excited though and that makes me feel very, very happy." I told him, "I'm sleepy Gabs," a laugh shot out of my mouth, "I'm not." Troy laughed and I shoved him, "Wait! It's time for the picture before they start!" Troy rolled his eyes as I got out of bed. I went to the restroom and then Troy had summoned a nurse to take a picture of us.

"Is this the first baby?" the nurse asked, different than Jess, Troy laughed, "No, this is baby number four." I said, "The last baby," Troy said rubbing my shoulder with that response and I nodded as she smiled, "Well I wish you the best of luck with your last labor and the best baby snuggles." I smiled as we took the picture. I thanked her and Troy helped me back into the bed when Dr. Jo came into the room. "Good morning! Gabi, I heard you rested all night!"

"I did! I think it was knowing that my babies were safe with their grandparents but I also knew they weren't going to wake me up." She smiled, "Spoken like a true mom. Jess said that you were only about 1cm dilated so we are going to start you on Pitocin. I know you know the drill from Logan but we will check you periodically. Not too much." I nodded, "We'll leave you guys alone for the most part. What are we thinking on the epidural?"

"No for right now but if things get long and tiring I might go for one. I'll play it by ear," she nodded and wrote that in my chart. "I'll come visit you guys around lunch time later, okay?" we nodded and I sighed as they came to start and I grinned looking at Troy because this was happening. We were having a baby.

* * *

 _1:15 PM_

 _Troy's POV_

I watched Gabi breathe through a contraction as they had become more intense in the past hour. They hadn't checked since this morning about any progress and her contractions weren't too intense yet so I was fearing we were in for a lot longer day that I was predicating. She took another nap this morning but it didn't last long when the contractions started. She had pulled her hair back into a messy bun and I knew the contraction was over by her relaxing back against the bed.

"You okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head, "Yea, I'm okay." I rubbed her hand with my thumb, "You're doing great," I encouraged her and she sent a sideways smile, "I love you," she said and I smiled at her, "I love you too." The curtain moved as we had mostly been left alone today except about once every two hours to check things out. Dr. Jo emerged this time and she gave a smile, "Gabi, how are we feeling?"

"Okay, things are definitely starting to pick up." She nodded as she looked at her contraction sheet with a little frown over her face, "Gabi, can I check you? Do you mind?" Gabi shook her head as she let Dr. Jo check and it only took a minute and then her face to know we haven't made much progress. "You're only about 2-3cm dilated Gabi," I saw defeat wash over her face and I quickly rubbed her hand. "It's okay. We haven't been doing this very long yet,"

"We'll bump of the dosage but do you want to walk a couple of laps around the nurse's station?" Gabi nodded and I helped her get up while the nurses came to up the dosage. "I'll come back in two or so hours to make sure things are going in the right direction okay?" I nodded watching her leave waiting for Gabi to have a moment but she didn't have a moment, she just stood up and we started walking around the nurse's station together. "You wanted a long labor last time," I reminded her and she laughed, "I think I was fooling myself but I also don't want to rush this but I also want to make progress."

"I know you do but we're taking this hour by hour now. It's going to work it's self out. Okay?" she nodded and we did laps around the nurse's station talking about different things. I had been keeping everybody updated on progress and many bummed faces came back about the last update. Gabi experienced another contraction while walking but breathed through it and kept walking. "I think you jinxed this," she said to me and I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You said I loved to have morning babies." I laughed, "Sorry…" I paused and she looked at me, "Do not say it. This baby is coming _today."_ I laughed kissing her forehead, "I bet this baby will be here today." I told her and she sighed as we did another lap. A contraction hit as she grimaced and I held her against my body until it disappeared causing her breathing pattern to return to normal. "I'm getting tired." She said after that contraction and I nodded, "C'mon, let's go rest for a little bit. We can do it again in a little while." We got her situated in the hospital bed again and we heard the heartbeat through the room once they hooked her back up to the monitor. I smiled listening to it and she laid back against the bed, "I'll miss that sound."

"We have that sound in a stuffed animal like all our other babies," I reminded her and she nodded her head. I held her hand in mine and she smiled, "We're having a baby today." I nodded with a grin, "We're having a baby today."

* * *

 _5:30PM_

 _Gabi's POV_

The contractions were finally intensifying but it had taken so long to get to this point and Dr. Jo didn't check me last time because she didn't want to discourage any progress that had been made even if it was minimal. I exhaled while Troy rubbed my back soothingly like I asked him to do. I was still going strong with no pain meds but after this check if I wasn't close I felt myself slipping. Troy's phone rang on the counter and he reached for it to see his mom calling.

"Hello?" he answered and he smiled, "Lolo," I frowned because she was expecting her baby brother or sister to be here by now. "Do you want to talk to mommy?" Troy handed me the phone as I relaxed after the contraction. "Lolo?" I answered, "Mommy! Do I have a brother or sister yet?" I grimaced, "No, sweetie, not yet. Your brother or sister isn't quite ready to come out yet but hopefully by bedtime tonight, okay?"

"I thought you said after school?" she asked and I took a deep breath, "I thought that it would but it didn't. I promise. Daddy will call as soon as your baby brother or sister will be here, okay?" I could hear her pout from the other end of the phone and I wish I could use my own pout to get this baby here a little bit faster. "I love you Lolo, do you want to talk to daddy again?" she agreed and I handed him the phone as I turned away as he talked to her.

My contractions were still far between and I was growing anxious. He hung up the phone and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's okay," he said and I felt the tears well for the first time but I swallowed them back when Dr. Jo came into the room, "Gabi, let's check again okay?" I nodded my head as Troy moved from his spot while she checked me for only the third time today and she sighed, "You have made progress," she started with but I knew it wasn't much by that statement. "You're five cm dilated and I know you want to be more than that after ten hours but you are progressing well. You were already dilated and stuff with Logan. You weren't here. This is going to take longer okay?" I nodded and she squeezed my knee. "I'll come check on you guys around eight okay? Hopefully we can break your water then unless we progress faster, alright?"

I nodded and once she left I buried my face into my hands as the tears started to leak from my eyes. "Brie," Troy rubbed my back and eased my body back against him. "You are halfway there. You are doing so well. You're okay." He whispered and I took a deep breath trying to control my emotions, "I wanted the girls to meet the baby tonight." I felt like I was failing and Troy smiled, "They will meet the baby when the baby gets here. Just remain positive Brie," I inhaled and nodded as Troy kissed the back of my head. "You're doing the best you can. Do you want to walk more laps?" I nodded my head and we got up.

"Thank you for being supportive Troy, I could never do this without you." Troy grinned, "That's why you'll never do it without me. I would never leave you to do this by yourself. You know that." I nodded as another contraction hit and I stopped to lean against the wall and let it pass. I inhaled and exhaled and we continued to walk around in circles. Troy was right, I had to remain positive because if I didn't then I would probably not progress. I had to stay positive and then this baby would appear a little faster than it is.

After a couple more laps we returned to the room where I went to the restroom again. I let them re-strap me to the monitors and I relaxed, "Try and get some rest babe," I only nodded my head as he shut the lights down a little bit more and I let my eyes close. The contractions came every four minutes and it would interrupt my sleep but I just relaxed and let them to do their thing. The time seemed to go by a little bit faster once the Royals game was turned on. Troy and I both watched together while he stroked his thumb over my hand. Troy cheered for his teammates while the clock ticked downwards.

My contractions started getting closer and closer together towards the middle of the game until I couldn't focus on the game anymore. Troy started paying more attention to me and less to the game as I would hiss through the contractions but that was about it. "Troy, I think I want an epidural. I can't do this for five more hours," the tears were forming in my eyes, I said sitting up trying to relieve the pressure in my back and abdomen. It was intense pressure from beginning to end and I just couldn't do this anymore. Troy kissed my forehead before racing to the hallway.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _8:45PM_

Gabi's contractions became more intense and I knew she was getting desperate. I went into the hallway to talk to the new nurse and report that she wanted some sort of pain meds. She followed me back into the room and Gabi was breathing through another contraction. "Gabi, sweetie, do you want to check?" I looked at her and my heart was pained because I wish I could take the pain away from her. She just nodded her head and turned on her head to the side. I went over and ran my finger down her cheek. "It's okay," I whispered into her ear and she just closed her eyes against my touch.

"Gabi, you're almost there. You're between 7 and 8." I could see the tears develop in her eyes as she was relieved, "I'll be okay. I don't need pain meds." She said and I felt the dagger to my heart. "Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded looking up at me with her brown eyes. "Yes, I'll be okay." She knew that pained me so she grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. "Let me grab Dr. Jo. She might want to break your water and hopefully speed things up."

This was the first good news that we had heard in over twelve hours. I kissed her forehead when a knock came at our door. I looked up and I saw my best friend of too many years, "Cody?" I mouthed and he smiled, "We're neighbors," he said nudging his head to the other side of the wall. I laughed, "No way, how is Bec doing?" I asked, moving away from Gabi. "Good, good, she had contractions all day and we finally came in about thirty minutes ago. She's already a five so we have a while."

I looked back at Gabi who was meditating as it seemed. She just had her eyes closed while grimacing at a contraction. "She's had a long day." I said quietly and Cody sighed, "She's finally at a 7 after twelve hours of labor." Cody grimaced, "Meds?" I shook my head, "She's refused mostly. She just asked but they checked and she was doing better than she thought so she denied them again. I wish she would so I could relax." Cody laughed and nodded, "I wonder if our kids will share a birthday," he asked and I laughed, "I just hope Gabs goes first or she'll probably lose it." Cody laughed, "I'll let you announce first about your fourth girl." I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"You get your third boy," Cody smiled, "We're pretty excited. Are they going to be best friends or lovers?"

"I hope their best friends," I replied and Cody laughed with a nod, I heard Gabi move, "Go tend to her. Come update me though okay? I wasn't joking. We're neighbors." I laughed and thanked him as he went back. I told him to tell Becca good luck as I went back over to Gabi. I held her hand in mine as she opened her eyes. "Did you say Cody is here?" she asked me with labored breathing. I let a smile cross my face, "He's our neighbor," I said with a shrug and Gabi let a smile cross her face.

"I'm having my baby first." I laughed, "Good. Make it a competition." She smiled and I kissed her forehead. Dr. Jo came into the room and she grinned, "Gabi, sweetie, I heard its time to finally break that water. You seem to finally be progressing well and hopefully this will send you to the finish line." Gabi smiled and I just stayed with Gabi as I stroked her hand. I watched her face and it didn't take much time for them to break her water.

"You're at an eight, you're almost there Gabi." I reached for her belly and I got a response of baby feet. I smiled at her, "I'm cherishing that feeling. Keep doing it," I just let my hand rest on her stomach and the baby loved it. I finally got to send a good text message out that Gabi was going to have the baby at some point tonight.

I kissed Gabi's forehead again while I felt the baby kick for the final times in her belly. Gabi winced through another contraction and my heart broken watching her struggle through the pain. Tears were in her eyes as she only wanted to curl tighter together. "Do you want to bounce on a ball?" a nurse asked and Gabi looked at me, "Maybe switching positions will help," I encouraged and she didn't say much of anything. She just sat up, I helped her stand up on her feet as they let her bounce on the ball. Her contractions were only about two minutes apart and lasting well over forty seconds. Her body leaned against mine as I massaged the top of her head hoping to get her to relax.

She groaned through another contraction as her fingers dug into my hips. "Just think of the stars Brie and how one day we can take all four of our kids to sit under the stars." She exhaled and inhaled again as she was struggling. I wish she would have just taken the pain medication but she was just so stubborn. "There is so much pressure," she was crying again and I got down to her level as I let her rest her head against my shoulder while I rubbed her back.

"We're so close baby, so close," I kissed her hair while she grew quiet. Her fingers gripped my shirt and she held her breath as she tried to battle through another contraction. "Breathe B, breathe," I reminded her and she exhaled forcefully and tried to inhale. "I can't," she whimpered and I shook my head, "You can. Brie, this is baby number four. Last time you did it twice within an hour. You are doing amazing,"

She gripped onto me again and I could hear her jaw moving back and forth trying to rid of the pain. "T, I need you to get a nurse." She cried out and I stroked her hair, "What do you need?" I asked her and she pulled back with a little smile on her face and a grimace full of pain, "I feel like I need to push," I smiled hearing her say those words and I stroked her cheek with my thumb, "Let's get you back into bed then,"

After her next contraction I helped her into bed. She sat up like she did with the twins and I untied her gown from the back before I went to go grab a nurse. "Mr. Bolton, is everything okay?" I smiled, "Gabi said it's time to have a baby." The nurse grinned and she nodded telling somebody else something else and followed me into the room. Gabi had her eyes closed as she tried to focus through the contraction as her fists turned white from gripping the bed rail.

"Gabi, sweetie, let me check," Gabi didn't deny as the nurse did her job and she smiled, "Let me call Dr. Jo. You're a ten." Gabi put her hand over her eyes and I knew she was relieved that she made it to this point after over twenty-four hours. I was thankful that the pain had an end in sight.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _10:30PM_

I looked at my legs in the stir-ups as I pushed down "Nine…ten…" I fell back against the bed as tears filled my eyes. It didn't take more than twenty minutes after they broke my water for me to become fully dilated. They let me start pushing soon after once I felt the urge by 9:15 and I had been going since. Troy was filled with anguish next to me because he could feel my desperation and anxiety building. He held my hand while he said all the right things and did whatever I asked him to do but we had never pushed this long before and I felt hopeless.

"Gabi, how about we take a ten-minute break okay? Let your body do its own thing for a few minutes," I finally let a cry slip out of my mouth covering my mouth with my hands. "I just want the baby out," I cried and Troy kissed my forehead, "Gabs, you have been going at it for an hour. Relax for a few minutes, please," he whispered and he hated seeing me in pain so I knew I needed to take a break for him even though every contraction was hell. They let my legs rest against the table while Dr. Jo escaped to the bathroom.

My eyes closed from utter exhaustion because I had been in labor for way too long. My stomach seized with those pains and I felt my body push the baby and I just wanted to help but I took the break. Troy gave me a sip of water as I had successfully not had any pain meds still but I was fully regretting my decision. "You're doing it Gabi; you're doing so well. We are going to have a baby so soon." He said brushing my sweaty hair away from my face. He touched my stomach again and the baby kicks followed. The baby was doing just fine. We could hear the heartrate and the baby was just straight chilling inside.

Dr. Jo came back and we repositioned my legs and she smiled, "I can see some hair," she said looking at me and I felt the overwhelming happiness come back knowing that the baby was right there. I exhaled, "Gabi, if you just want to relax for a couple more minutes you can." Dr. Jo said and I looked at Troy's blue eyes, "I'm ready. I want to know if it's a boy or girl," I said causing a few laughs from the room. Troy held my hand and he let me squeeze it while I pushed.

And pushed.

And pushed some more.

And some more.

The tears were freely flowing down my face because I was exhausted and my body hurt in just about every single place. My heart rate began to spike from frustration and Dr. Jo put her hand on my leg, "Gabi, I need you to take several deep breaths and calm down. I know this isn't going as fast as you would like but the baby is fine. We can keep going for a little bit okay, baby is progressing just slowly like everything else today. Okay? Just relax." Troy held my hand tightly, "We have this baby, we have this," Troy said and I looked at him as he helped me calm down. He inhaled a deep breath and I followed letting a stutter of cries leave my mouth from the amount of pressure from the last contraction.

They had me relax in the stir-ups, "Gabi, that head is right there. You can do it." She told me and I nodded my head as Troy held my hand tightly, "You are delaying us knowing what we're having," Troy deadpanned and I tried to get a smile on my face but it was struggling. "I can see the head Gabi, just give me one strong push."

"This babe has one full head of hair," I laughed but squirming from pain. I took a deep breath while I took a long minute and I gave all my energy that I had left and pushed. "Beautiful Gabi, you are doing amazing keep it up. We're almost here."

I felt the intense pain as I just wanted to stop but I kept going through the intense pain and I knew I was almost there. I knew I was almost there was all I kept repeating to myself. I squeezed Troy's hand even tighter and I tried to not make a peep of noise. "Babe, it's okay, breathe," I exhaled as the pain diminished, "We have a head!" Dr. Jo said and I felt tears of joy fall down my face because the hardest part was over and I was having a baby tonight.

"One big push Gabi and we'll have the shoulders," I looked over at Troy and he kissed my forehead gently, "You are doing amazing. I love you B," I mustered up the remaining strength I had in my body and all of sweat that was dripping off my body. I pushed hard and I felt little body parts slip out of my body and then a squeal of a cry as Dr. Jo grinned with a little bit of a hint of a smirk.

"It's a boy!" she shouted and I burst into tears at those simple words when a little infant landed on my chest and I couldn't keep my hands off of him. _Him._ He was screaming using those big boy lungs as I was sobbing uncontrollably as I stared at him. I finally looked at Troy as he had his hands over his mouth as if he was in shock with tears running down his face. I couldn't help but laugh and cry as we shared a look. He pulled me into a deep kiss with his hand touching my face, "I am so proud of you," he whispered and then he turned to look at the baby as they were cleaning him and putting blankets on him as I held him.

Troy pushed his little legs apart and double checked for himself that there was a little penis on our child. Troy then covered his face again as he tried to get ahold of himself. I continued to cry as I looked down at the screaming baby as I kissed on his little head. Troy finally uttered a coherent sentence, "Oh my god," he said completely stunned and I laughed looking down at our baby who was still screaming on my chest as he tried to find comfort in this new world. They covered him with a blanket as I adjusted him to listen to my heartbeat as he quieted. Troy blocked the light from his eyes as he finally let those little eyes open causing tears to well in my eyes again as he had the same exact eyes his dad did. That ocean blue that caused my body to melt inside of them. Logan even had a little speckle of brown in hers but this little guy had nothing but ocean blue.

"Hello sweet boy," I said quietly as I brushed my fingers down the side of his face. "Gabi, it's a boy," he stressed and Troy was still letting silent tears slip down his face and it completely melted my heart knowing that Troy had a little boy to play catch with and continue to allow him to play baseball. He finally had a little guy to share memories with and he wasn't the only dude in the house. "He's a boy," I said with a laugh and I brushed my fingers through his thin hair. He rooted around and I moved him down to offer him my breast and he latched on like a champion.

"Can we double check again?" Troy asked and I laughed as Troy pulled the blanket up to see his little penis again. He was definitely a little dude. Troy finally just pressed his head into my shoulder and I laughed running my free hand over his hair pulling him close to me. "You can breathe now," I offered and Troy laughed and the rim of his eyes were still red. "Beautiful," I whispered and Troy agreed. They let Troy cut his umbilical cord away from me and I saw the proud dad moment.

Baby Boy Bolton pulled away from my breast I let the nurses take him to examine him. Troy followed him like he did all of our children and I couldn't help but smile but I also felt the wave of exhaustion roll over my body.

"Good job Gabi, you did an amazing job. I know pushing for two hours isn't ideal but you did it with no pain meds so you killed it." I smiled thanking her as I watched Troy look at his son and I knew our family was complete with little sadness behind it.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _11:45PM_

When I heard the cry I felt my heart skip a beat and then when Dr. Jo said it was a boy: I lost it. I was so happy to finally have a little guy to add to our beautiful three girls. I knew in the moment that this was how it was supposed to be. That our family was complete and we did it. They laid him on her chest and I couldn't have felt prouder because now she got to be a mother to a little boy. She got to spoil him and love him. To be there for him.

I wiped my eyes after we all cried together. Once they took him from Gabi I followed as he was crying being away from his mom for the first time. His cry was so raspy and manly compared to the three little girl cries I have heard before. "Congrats Daddy!" A nurse looked at me and I smiled, "Thank you." I told her as he moved away as they diapered him and did his footprints quickly. "How much did he weight?" I asked. "7lbs 5oz." I smiled looking at him and they put a little hat on his head.

His. He. Boy.

The words seemed amazing as I watched them handle the baby. "Daddy, do you want to meet your little boy?" I just nodded at a loss of words as they placed him in my arms and I felt my tears overwhelm with tears again looking at his little face. I felt this emotion every time I finally met each of my children that only kicked me back. He was already handsome and I knew the girls were going to just love him.

I went back to Gabi as they were finishing up with her and I sat down next to her as she peeked in at the baby. "His name fits," I whispered to her and she nodded her head with a smile, "It does." I paused as I felt the rest of the world come back to me. My eyes could only take in the minute old baby in my arms as he was wiggling and let out a cry. Gabi couldn't help but smile at him as I took in her for a minute because by god did she work hard today.

"You're amazing," I said to her as she relaxed into the bed. Her hair was wet with sweat and her body was red from the amount of effort it took to deliver our son.

 _Son._

The word hit me and I couldn't help but smile looking down at him. "What time is it?" she asked and I looked around for a clock to see it was close to midnight. "Midnight," I reported back to her and she let out a defeated sigh, "Nobody is awake." I smiled leaning against the bed as I sat on the edge. Gabi peered at our son and she leaned her head into my shoulder. "I guess we have plenty of time to get to know him."

She let a smile flirt across her face as I gave him back to her. She snuggled the baby close to her chest as she talked quietly into his ear. They finally let Gabi relax after taking care of everything that needed to be taken care of. "You didn't even tear a little bit," Dr. Jo reported and Gabi smiled because maybe it was long but she did it right. My eyes looked at her exhausted brown ones but I could see the happiness on her face as she held our final baby.

I scooted onto the bed with her as I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I knew I needed to tell everybody that he was here but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My phone buzzed in my lap and I saw that my mom was calling. It was like she had a sixth sense that he had arrived. I never told anybody when she was pushing so that they weren't constantly checking in on us. I finally slid my phone over to hear a crying Logan in the background.

"Uh oh,"

"She's worried about Gabi and frankly I am too." I laughed as Gabi looked up at me with those doe brown eyes. "The baby is here," I confirmed and I heard a squeal from my mother. "If you want too and convince everybody in that house to stay home with my little girls you can bring Logan up here. She probably won't rest until she sees Gabi." My mom giggled excited that she could possibly be the first to know the hidden gender of our child.

"What about school tomorrow?"

"She can skip. We're going to want pictures tomorrow and all that stuff. She can skip." I announced and Gabi laughed shaking her head. "We'll be up there soon." I nodded as I hung up the phone as we both just stared at him. He wasn't alert but awful sleepy. Gabi and I took in his features with his blonde hair and those blue eyes that copied straight from my DNA. He had Gabi's ears though with my nose and those lips. Neither of us could stop staring at him as we were in complete awh as if we never had a baby before. The nurses were in and out constantly checking on us when a little tap came to the door. I swung off the bed as I went over to the door to see more people than I was expecting.

Alex, Kylie, my mom, and Logan were all standing on the other side. I peered over at Cody's room to see the door firmly shut when Logan leaped into my arms with a tired smile on her face. "Daddy! Is my baby brother or sister here yet?" I nodded my head with a goofy smile on my face, " _He_ is definitely here," I told her causing gasps to work through the families around us. "It's a boy!" Kylie and my mom squealed together and I laughed quietly as they were all giggling with excitement as Logan didn't catch my hint.

"What is it daddy?" Logan's sassiness floated through the room causing Gabi to laugh behind me. I let the family in as I smiled, "It's a baby brother," I told her and she squealed with delight, "I was right Daddy!" I smirked laughing as I nodded, "you were the only person right," the group laughed as everybody looked at the baby laying in Gabi's arms. He was sleeping again and Logan quickly climbed onto the bed to crawl next to them.

"Do you have a name yet?" Kylie asked us and I smiled looking at Gabi, "Do we?" I asked her and Gabi nodded her head, "Grey Alexander Bolton," she announced connecting our eyes together and the room gushed around our little boy and I couldn't help but feel the tears collect in my eyes as we celebrated with our family well after midnight over our little guy. Grey.

"How masculine," Alex said and Gabi laughed looking at her dad, "We decided if we had a boy that Bolton would be carried on and then Alexander," she said giving a pointed look at her dad, "Would be my family being passed down." Alex looked at Gabi as Kylie stole the baby while Alex hugged Gabi. I picked up Logan and I hugged her tightly, "You will get to come back tomorrow and hold your brother okay? I just wanted you to see that your mommy is fine."

She huffed and I kissed her temple, "Thank you for the late night visit. I know you were all anxious. I have a phone call to make." My mom smiled to me as I went into the hallway and leaned against the back wall. I pulled my phone to my ear and it rang twice when he answered.

"Troy,"

"Dad?"

"Did Gabi finally have the baby?" he asked completely unaware that mom was here with us.

"It's a boy," I told him and my dad hollered with laughter, "Atta boy Troy," I felt the tears pool in my eyes once more for the late evening. "His name is Grey Alexander Bolton and he is pretty damn cute." My dad laughed from the other end of the line, "I'm really happy for you Troy," I tilted my head back, "I was so happy."

"I know that feeling. I love you, son, now go love your son."

"I love you too dad,"

* * *

 **:-) I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think of HIS name! Yay! I am so excited for the little boy!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Jo**


	29. Thank You

Chapter 29 – Thank You

 _Friday, October 2_ _nd_ _, 2026_

Troy's POV

I rocked back and forth with Grey in my arms as he was fast asleep after nursing for a little over an hour once his big sister left with all of the grandparents in tow. I was still running high on the fact that I had a son and that he was here in my arms. Gabi was curled up sleeping as she was in a bit more pain than I think she was used to for some reason. My eyes looked at her and she didn't look at peace when she slept which proved that she didn't feel well.

I sucked in an air of breath as I wondered about my friend next door. I eased Grey into the bassinet and walked out the door to see the door propped open a tad. It was quiet in the room as I peeked my head in to see Cody and Becca talking quietly with each other as they held their own little guy on the bed. I knocked quietly on the door as Cody's head popped up as he looked at me with a beam of a smile on his face.

"How long ago?" he asked and I smirked, "Around 11:30." I answered and Cody smirked, "At least our kids have their birthdays a day apart." Cody remarked to let me know that their little guy was born on the 2nd. "Finn Ryder made his appearance around 12:45." I smirked nodding my head as Becca and Cody were just waiting for it. "What's your little girls name?" Cody finally asked and I laughed shaking my head, "I don't know because I didn't have a _girl._ " Cody shook his head, "You're just messing with me. We're all low on sleep here Bolton," I raised an eyebrow as I backed away from them holding up a finger.

I went next door to retrieve my son who was still sleeping. I walked back over to their room and I looked at the beaming parents as we both held our newborns but I took it a step further to prove that I actually had a son. I un-swaddled him despite his protests and then unhooked his diaper.

"Well by damn…Troy Bolton actually did it." Cody said looking at me and I couldn't stop the stupid grin on my face. "The Bolton-Newman relationship continues." Cody grabbed me in a hug as he laughed, "How excited was Gabi?"

"I don't know. Gabi was exhausted man. She crashed a bit ago." I wrapped Grey back up as Cody nudged my shoulder, "What's his name?" I smiled down at him, "Grey Alexander," Cody smirked, "Grey and Finn. It has a ring." I settled Grey against my chest as he fell back asleep with ease as I couldn't contain myself. "I will leave you guys alone with my new guy Finn," Cody smiled, "We'll come see Gabs I the morning." I nodded, "Congrats Becca, he's cute."

Becca gave a smile, "No, congrats to you Troy. You did the impossible. Wait until everybody hears," I chuckled nodding, "I bet. I'll talk to you when the sun comes up." I went back to the room as I put Grey back in the bassinet and I rested back against the chair. The adrenaline was rushing through my body like it was game day and all I wanted to do was sleep for a couple of hours. Gabi shifted on the bed and appeared to be in some type of pain.

Getting up I went over and she was crying, "Brie," I said gently and she opened her eyes to look at me. "What do you need?" she cried out again as I just went for a nurse this time as Gabi blubbered her problems to them as I rubbed her shoulder letting her know that I wasn't going anywhere. They pushed IV meds and added more fluids as I pulled a nurse to the side. "Is she okay?" she smiled, "She's just having a bit of pain. She was a champion to go that long without pain medication."

I couldn't hide my smile, "I know. I just don't want her to be in any pain."

"She's okay." I nodded as I went back to sit with her as she was awake. "I told Cody." I whispered into her ear and she gave a soft smile. "And?"

"He didn't believe me. I had to undiaper our child." Gabi let out a soft laugh, "Did he believe you after that?" I nodded kissing her hair, "Yea, they had their little guy about an hour after us." She exhaled and smiled, "What's his name?"

"Finn," I told her and she smiled, "We talked about Finn,"

"We did. Cody mentioned it to me though that they were thinking about Finn. That's why I backed it off the table a bit." She opened her eyes again and I looked around, "Can I see him?" she asked and I couldn't deny her as I picked up Grey. He was everything that I could have pictured him to be. He was handsome and yet already had a masculine side to him. His cries were raspy and deeper than all of his sisters. Those blue eyes told me that he was definitely my child and the length of his body as well.

Grey curled up to his mom as she pulled the blankets over both of them. "You need rest," I reminded her and she shook her head, "He is only this little for so long." I shook my head at the reasoning but let her be as I tried to rest alongside with her and eventually I gave up.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I looked over at Troy as he was passed out in the chair with his hat pulled over his face. He stayed up most of the night after Grey had arrived. When all things began to settled around 1:45 this morning I felt my body give out and rest. Grey was nursing as I stroked his blonde hair that sat on top of his head. I knew he was going to be a spitting image of his father and that made me so excited. "Mommy!" I heard the squeals of twins and my little lady as she waltzed into the room with their shirts on. They each had pink sister bear t-shirts on with jeans and converse.

I couldn't help but well up with tears as I looked at my three oldest children. Makenli was holding Jack's hand walking slowly along the way stumbling as Lucille was clutching onto Adalyn. Logan was holding blue balloons as I couldn't believe I had four kids. It just made me so proud of everything Troy and I had worked for through these years. Lucille quickly shot her eyes over to Troy as I smiled, "He has been lights out for a little bit. He didn't finally go to sleep until about 5 this morning." Lucille shook her head, "That boy."

"Grey," Lucille muttered looking at her youngest grandchild as Makenli and Adalyn were reaching for me. I smiled at them as Lucille gladly took Grey from my arms as Jack lifted the two girls onto my body. They squealed with excitement as they threw their arms around me as I hugged on them. "Hi sweet girls," I whispered to them as I rocked them back and forth in my arms. Makenli gave me kisses as she kept repeating my name over and over again.

"Momma!" Addy squealed and she placed her hands on my face, Logan hopped up on the bed as I kissed her face. "Hi big girl," she smiled, "Mommy, why is daddy sleeping?" she asked and I smiled, "Because he hasn't got a lot of sleep in the past couple of days. He is tired." Logan huffed, "I want to hug him." I smiled letting her slid down the bed. "Go give daddy a hug. He'll be mad if he misses his girls." Logan giggled as she ran over and jumped onto Troy.

Troy grunted as Makenli and Addy snuggled into my lap as they found my phone and were playing a game together. I kissed on each of them as Troy wrapped his arms around Logan, "I'm sleepy Logan," she giggled, "Daddy, mommy said you'd be mad if you missed us." Troy let a smile tug onto his lips, "I probably would." Makenli squealed looking over at Troy causing a smile to jerk to his face.

"Mickey," he called and Jack picked her up. She went over to snuggle with Troy and Logan. "Addy," Troy called peaking a look over to us and I shook my head, "Nope, she's mine." Troy grinned as he looked at me with those sleepy eyes. "We need to take our first family picture and tell all of our friends." I said and Troy nodded as he sat up keeping those girls secure against him. This was the first time our family was in the same room together at the same time and the rushing of tears came again.

"Girls, kiss your mommy's tears away," Troy said releasing our kids onto the bed as Troy peeked at Grey while the girls all gave me love. "Are we changing him?" Lucille asked as he was still only in a blanket and little hat the hospital provided him. "Nah, this'll do for now." I said as they gave me Grey while Troy placed the kids around us. Makenli only wanted Troy though as we all posed for the picture. The girls were all giggling with happiness and I couldn't believe any of this that was happening.

Troy pulled them away as I looked at Troy, "Babe, will you grab me the bear swaddle blanket with the little bear hat?" I asked and Troy nodded his head with a little smile on his face. "Do you want the name tag too?" I nodded as the girls all settled around the iPad while we took pictures of Grey on the bed. I re-swaddled him in a new blanket with a little hat as we put the nametag on his chest.

 _Hello my name is…Grey Alexander Bolton._

I smiled as I took a picture and Troy looked at the two of us with a firm smile on his face. I then pulled up our friend group chat as I sent the picture to the group just waiting for the response that was about to be received as Jack took his turn holding Grey.

"How did you two settle on Grey?" Lucille asked and I smiled, "I don't know. We were just one day talking about boy names and I wanted something unique if we had a boy. We were tossing around different family names and we were tossing around classic names but we just didn't love any of them so we continued just talking about them when Troy just mentioned it one day casually." I said and Troy put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know where it came from really. I was mostly looking for masculine names that would be cute but also fitting for a future pro baseball player." The group laughed as my phone began to buzz as did Troy's causing both of us to smirk.

 _Josh: No fucking way. Bolton you did not have a boy!_

 _Zach: WHAT THE FUCK!_

 _Ellie: AHHHHH! IT'S A BOY!_

 _Cody: I knew before y'all because…_

Cody tagged a picture of Finn into the group as I smiled looking over at Troy with a smile on his face.

 _Josh: How did you two pull this off? Bolton your wife is induced and Newman your wife just goes into labor? Yall are freaky._

Troy chuckled as the texts still were coming in from the group of friends that we all adored. It was such a whirlwind

 _Mallory: OH MY GOD A LITTLE TROY!_

 _Casen: Holy Fuck!_

 _Colin: Congrats guys! They are both adorable!_

 _Alex: No way! I am so happy for both of your families! I can't believe there are two boys there waiting for us to meet!_

 _Josh: Can we just talk about the fact that Troy Bolton has a boy to carry on the family name?_

 _Britt: AH! Gabi! Troy! He's precious! Cody and Becca he's precious! So many babies to snuggle!_

Troy shook his head with a smile as he held Makenli in his arms, "We better not even put that poor kid in a diaper. People are going to want proof." I laughed shaking my head because I was so happy. Our friends were happy for us and we had a little boy. My eyes watched Jack hold his grandson with a flicker of gratitude in his features. My phone buzzed again.

 _Chase: Congrats you guys! Both boys are handsome! Ryland has a good group of buddies already!_

 _Melissa: I am SCREAMING because I'm mad we're not home yet! Two babies to snuggle! Congrats friends!_

 _Becca: Thanks everybody! We're so happy to have Finn here and surprised to see Troy could finally have a boy!_

Troy rolled his eyes, "The jokes will never end."

"Mommy, can we take more pictures? I want to show my friends at school." I smiled nodding my head as we took more pictures of the girls with Grey. Troy sat down on the bed next to me and pressed his lips into my hair. "Have I told you that you're amazing?" I shook my head with a smile, "It's okay Troy,"

"No, no, I am going to tell you all day today that you're amazing Brie, I love you. You were in labor for over twenty-four hours pretty much and contractions for at least 15 hours. That's a lot and you deserve so much." I blinked my eyes as I laid back against him. "We better raise him right," I whispered and Troy smiled squeezing my shoulder. "We will." Grey grew fussy as a nurse walked in at the same time. "I think the little babe beat me to it! It's time for him to eat."

Grey had been my most challenging kid thus far when it came to early breastfeeding. He would latch on but then struggle to remain latched. I stroked his shoulder and tried to get him to open his eyes to focus on eating but it was his most difficult task. Once I finally got him to latch he ate for a few moments and then pulled away frustrated. "Grey," I soothed as I touched his face and tried again. He finally ate a little bit better.

Troy played with the girls as I fed the baby. Lucille and I chitchatted about Grey's lack of interest in remaining latched as he came off several times during the time period that we talked. I looked at her as I Grey was growing frustrated with the process. If this would have been Logan, I would have been more panicked but after everything with the previous three kids I remained calmed trying a different tactic.

I gave him more support before he finally got a good latch and went to town. I rubbed his arm as I stared down at my little boy and I could only feel tears overwhelm my eyes. "G," I looked up at Troy and he gave me a concerned look, "I'm fine, just…emotions of everything." Logan looked over at me, "Mommy, are you crying?" I laughed shaking my head, "Just a little bit. Mommy is just really happy." I said looking at her and she smiled.

"I'm happy too."

"Good." I responded as Lucille smiled at us, "Logan, are you ready to get out of here for a little bit? Go get lunch with your sisters?" Logan hesitated looking at me and then over at Troy, "When will you be home?" she asked and Troy pulled her into his lap kissing the top of her head. "Tomorrow morning." I told her and she sighed, "I'll be at home!" I smiled, "You will be." I told her and she giggled as she looked over at Lucille.

"okay," she agreed and Lucille smiled as she began to put the twins away after Troy and I received kisses from all of them and hugs. They loved on their brother as Troy smiled helping his mom and dad gather up the kids. "Brie, I'll be right back okay?" I nodded as he helped his parents out of the door as it was just me and Grey for the first time in a while. I looked down at his features and I could only see his dad in them.

The exhaustion hit during his feeding when Troy came back into the room. His shunt the lights down and I smiled over at him. "Have you told anybody else?" I asked him and he shook his head, "No. Just our friends and our parents know." I smiled as I looked down at Grey. "Tell the Royals so we can make our official announcement." I told him and he nodded as he peered over at Grey, "He's amazing Gabs,"

"Is he amazing because he's a he?" Troy let a smile pull onto his face and nodded his head, "Yes," I laughed as Troy pulled me into a quick kiss. "I love you Brie," I smiled looking up at him, "I love you too," Grey pulled off and I gave him over to Troy for him to burp. Troy smiled holding his son as he rocked him gently as I adjusted my shirt. We were trying to hold off most of our friends until after we move into the new house to give us time to get adjusted.

"Brie, baby, get some sleep." I shook my head, "No." I answered with a pout and Troy nodded his head, "Yes, you need to rest. You barely got any sleep last night." I scooted over and patted the spot next to me as Troy smiled sitting down. I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head gently as we both stared at our baby. "He's precious," I whispered and Troy grinned from ear to ear. "I think we did good Gabs,"

* * *

Grey was fast asleep as Troy went to go check on the girls with his parents to leave me alone for a little bit. I wasn't laying that my body was exhausted and sore from every single different point but I was powering through. I turned the Royals game on as if Grey and I had a good night then we would be released tomorrow morning first thing. I was ready to go home tonight but they wanted just one more night of observation.

"Well we have some big news to share, yesterday night around 11:30pm Troy and Gabi Bolton both welcomed their fourth child to the clan!" I looked up at Joel on the TV smiling, "And Casey, can you believe it? They finally have a little boy! Congrats to Gabi and Troy on the beautiful fourth addition," they threw up a picture of all five us and then another with just Grey. "Grey Alexander Bolton was born last night and Troy reports mom and baby are doing well. Congrats,"

I smiled up at the TV as I then peered over at Grey. I then finally took to Instagram with the picture we sent to our friends.

 _Hello everybody! I would like to finally introduce our new little BOY! Troy and I are over the moon with baby bliss and all of his sisters are absolutely excited!_

 _Grey Alexander Bolton_

 _7lbs 5oz 20in_

 _October 1_ _st_ _, 2026 11:34pm_

I couldn't stop the smile on my face as a nurse came in and she smiled, "How are you feeling Gabi?" I shrugged, "Okay. I am pretty sore and exhausted." The nurse nodded her head as she checked my blood pressure and all of my vitals. "I bet you are…he is definitely precious though and worth it." I nodded looking over at him as I missed Troy and didn't really want to be here alone anymore. The nurse left and tears filled my eyes.

His laugh echoed in the hallway as he popped into the room with ease as he was holding food from my favorite restaurant and two Starbucks cups. "Brie," he looked up at me and then smiled but his smile faltered giving me another look, "Babe?" he sat the stuff down and walked over as the tears were rolling down my face. "What's wrong?" he asked and I couldn't talk so he just pulled me close to him. "I don't even know," I whispered and Troy smiled kissing my head.

"How about no sleep, giving birth, and probably hungry?" I shook my head and Troy kissed the top of my head. "I didn't want to be alone," Troy squeezed himself next to me, "You aren't alone." He told me as he stroked my arm, he scooted Grey over here as this afternoon he had been circumcised as I let Troy make the decision as he was the male in this group. "The house is ready to be lived in. I ran by there on my way back and the moving company was setting up all of our furniture. Denise wouldn't let me in Grey's room for a sneak peek but oh well."

"That's good. So are we going to the new house tomorrow morning or the old house?"

"New. All of the important rooms are set up: our room, the girls room, and then the kitchen. Most of everything else just needs to be unpacked but I have had people tell me they would help with that so that you can focus on Grey and the girls without worrying about unpacking. My mom told me that she would keep the girls tomorrow while we get settled in. She was going to take them to the zoo or something."

"That sounds good." I told him with a glance towards him, "I think that's a good idea." Troy leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Are you better?" I nodded as he pulled my chin to look at his eyes, "We're not going to be separated at all okay? We have clearance to bring families on all playoff runs so we don't have to worry about that." I smiled and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you Gabi,"

"I love you too,"

He got up to grab my food when Grey grew frustrated, Troy added the food in front of me as he turned to grab Grey. He cooed at him and Grey grew frustrated, "He's probably hungry," I offered looking at the clock, "Did he eat well after I left?" Troy asked and I shrugged, "His normal game of not latching correctly." Troy stroked his forehead and sighed, "Knock knock," Cody stepped into the room and I grinned, "Cody," I cheered and Becca walked in behind him as they were pushing Finn along the path.

"Thought we could come join you guys for a little bit." Becca said sitting in the comfy chair as Cody pulled in an extra wheelie chair to sit with Troy. That's when I realized Troy had grabbed all of them food as well as the food was passed around the room. Grey was cuddled up with Troy for the time while I got the chance to eat and sip on my Starbucks drink. "Becca, how was it?" I asked her as the guys watched the game together.

"Good, good, he was easy. Troy said Grey wasn't so much." I laughed shaking my head, "No, he was stubborn.'" I replied and looked over at him, "But so worth it. I have never had to 1. Labor that long and 2. Push that long. The twins came within an hour of each other with a break but Makenli was basically making her entrance without assistance from me," I joked and Becca laughed. Logan didn't take that long either but she had her scare. So the twins were by far the best."

Becca smirked as she looked at Finn, "Yea, I think he was one of my easiest. Ryan was my hardest by far."

"Ben, Anna, Ryan, and Finn." I announced looking at her and she smiled looking down at Finn, "Funny how we did it backwards of each as if they planned it." Becca said with a roll of her eyes and I laughed, "I know. Too bad they weren't at the same time." Becca laughed, "You have Logan, Makenli, Adalyn, and Grey." She said looking at me and I smiled thinking about all of those other babies that we were supposed to have but didn't have. "Gabs, I think someone is really hungry," Troy said turning to face me.

A smile flirted onto my face as Troy gave me the little squirmy body as he wiggled and cried. Cody tended to Finn who needed a diaper change while I got Grey to latch on quickly. "Atta boy," Troy said and I laughed as he gulped for food before settling in. "Gabi how shocked were you that you had a boy?" Cody asked and I laughed, "I was pretty shocked. I was for sure that there was another little girl up there." Cody and Troy laughed, "But there is a penis. I have seen it with my own eyes."

"A boy will be amazing for you guys. You'll love it." Becca spoke as she held her own little boy and I smiled because I was happy that Grey was always going to have a friend.

I took a deep breath while I talked with Cody and Becca for the remainder of the evening causing the time to fly. Once the game ended everybody went back to their room but not before everybody switched around the babies to all get a turn to hold them.

My phone buzzed and I reached over for it and pressed it to my ear, "Mommy," Logan's voice was on the other end and she sounded upset, "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her as Troy slid Grey into the bassinet and pulled it close to my bed but I had to get up to go pee. "Is baby brother okay? I'm worried about you and daddy and baby brother." I smiled at her kind soul that she was and how worried she could get over little things. "We're all fine baby girl, we're all getting ready to go to bed like you should be."

"I miss you, mommy,"

"I miss you too but I have to stay one more night in the hospital. We're going to be home super early tomorrow morning." I reminded her, "We're being taken care of and your little brother is doing just fine. We're all okay Logan," she exhaled and I smiled again playing with the blanket, "I love you baby girl,"

"I love you, mommy,"

Troy put his hand on my knee and I handed him the phone as he talked to Logan constantly reassuring her that everything was okay. He smiled bidding her a good night and an I love you before hanging up my phone. "I'm glad this is going better than the last time." Troy said as he slid into the chair next to the bed. I agreed with him and a smile on my face, "I know. I just want to go home but I also know that this is it."

"You're going to do wonderful," Troy said turning to squeeze my knee. "I know that but it's just a shock to know that this is it and that we finished our family with a little boy. It's crazy." I said with a shake of my head with a smile on my face. "I love it though. I love him and his name and that he looks like you."

"We have two blue eyed kids and two brown eyed kids," Troy mused and I laughed, "I think Logan is going to be the only kid who is a perfect mix of us. The twins look like me and he's going to be a spitting image of you."

"The twins are the ones that are going to get me in trouble."

"No, he is," I disagreed and Troy laughed, "We won't let him impregnate anybody before the age of twenty." I snorted, "Troy Bolton, you impregnated me before I was twenty." Troy's face turned red and I laughed looking at him, "We won't tell him about that until after he is twenty." Troy said and I laughed as I pulled him closer to me with a tug of his hand. "You know Troy Bolton that he is going to be one hell of a hottie and those girls are going to be all over him."

"His sisters will be a class above him. Hopefully he'll keep it in his pants for their sake." I smiled as I kissed him again, "We were what seniors?"

"Well…you were…" Troy said and I laughed kissing him. "You naughty boy," I said and he smiled over at me as I squeezed his arm. "Whatever happens…happens." I reminded Troy, he nodded, "So if he wants to be a piano player than he gets to be a piano player." I reminded Troy and he gave me a sideways glance. "Sure," Troy offered and I looked at him seriously. "No, Troy, listen," Troy laughed pressing his lips to my temple.

"He can do whatever babe," he soothed and I laughed shaking my head, "But my influence will just be too great."

I laughed and snuggled up to Troy as we laid in the hospital bed together. Grey was fast asleep in the little basinet as we both just stared at him and his little mouth twitching in his sleep. This was good. Really good.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 3_ _rd_ _, 2026_

Grey let out a furious cry from the bed as he twisted while I tried to change his diaper. I Velcro it on and he whined from the lack of clothes on his body. His little infant cry echoing from his mouth as I put on his little brother onesie and little bear navy pants. I slipped on a pair of white socks with a hat that matched his pants when he finally settled down. I cradled him against me and he whimpered while I kissed on him.

"You ready?" Troy walked in the room with his car seat. Troy was in a pair of sweatpants with a Royals long sleeve t-shirt. I nodded as I looked at Grey who was tired, "We just finished eating and he is ready." I said and Troy smiled as he sat the car seat down. I reached in to put him in and he cried out trying to staying close to me. "I know baby," I said as I buckled him in adjusting his strap. Troy tucked his blanket in around him and he looked down at me.

"One last time," he said with a smile and I smiled back as he helped me stand up. I had changed in a pair of leggings with a sweatshirt. I slid off the bed and Troy looked at Grey who was still fussing so he gave him his pacifier but he didn't want it. "Bolton family, everything looks good." Dr. Jo walked in and she smiled, "I am happy to release you this morning." She signed some papers and then Troy and I and to sign some papers.

"Alright, the best one for last." She handed us the stuff for Grey's birth certificate. "Just double check that everything is spelled right and looks right and we'll get all of the birth certificate stuff handled." She said and I looked over at the birth certificate of our little guy as I scanned it.

 _Name: Grey Alexander Bolton_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Date of Birth: October 1_ _st_ _, 2026_

I scanned the rest but I kept going back to his gender and I looked at Troy with a big smile on my face, "It's perfect," I said signing my name and then Troy took his own turning signing the piece of paper. "Good," he offered and Troy grinned at me, "Alright, you guys are free to go. One of the nurses will wheel you down. Gabi, I'll see you in about six weeks unless complications arise." I nodded my head and a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

My eyes took in the area around me and I looked at Troy as the tears came again. Troy eased me into his arms with a tight hug while he gave me a quick kiss, "Let's do this," he told me and I nodded with a smile as I sat down in the chair and Troy placed Grey in my lap while he carried everything else to the car that he pulled up a while ago. We were leaving the hospital the back entrance since people knew we were here now.

Our phones had been blowing up since we made the official announcement to the point we just silenced them and enjoyed our time with Grey. They delivered us to our small car as Troy picked him up from my lap. I got up slowly as the nurses smiled while one made sure Grey's car seat was installed correctly. "Mrs. Bolton, rest comfortably." The nurses said, "And enjoy all of the newborn snuggles." I smiled thanking them as I slid into the backseat next to Grey.

He was awake sucking on his pacifier and those blue eyes were looking around his new environment. Troy adjusted his blanket again and I reached over for Troy's hand and he ducked down to look at me. "You good?" he asked and I nodded my head at him, "Yea, I just…I can't wait for it to just be three of us for a little bit." Troy smiled, "I can't wait to kiss you, like really kiss you." I smiled looking at him and he let go of my hand. He shut the door as I tended to Grey in the backseat. He let out that raspy cry again and I loved that little cry. Oh was it my favorite.

Troy got into the driver's seat as he locked the doors and began to pull away from the hospital. "Are you ready for this?" I asked him, "Four kids? We're really outnumbered now." I told him and Troy laughed, "No going back now."

"How old will we be in 18 years?" Troy asked glancing back and I laughed, "We'll still have a senior in high school. Add one more year," I told him and Troy smiled, "So we'll be damn old," Troy said back to us and I laughed, "We'll actually only be in our early fifties," I said glancing at him and Troy grinned, "We won't be THAT old."

"We'll thoroughly enjoy Grey's major league career," Troy said and I laughed looking at Grey who was falling asleep with the car moving along the high way. "He's excited for Daddy to kick ass in the post season."

"If we win Gabs which is a huge if but will you go with me for the all the post season stuff? I want you with me babe," I looked up to meet his eyes in the rearview mirror, "We'll bring a nanny and a breast pump so that Grey can tag along. I get that he'll be really little still but I want you to enjoy this one with me." I smiled and nodded my head, "Yes, absolutely." I told him and he smiled at me when he sighed.

"You should go stay with Casen before your starts." I said looking up at him and Troy frowned looking back at me, "And leave you alone with four kids? Absolutely not." I rolled my eyes, "It's just for a single night. You need to be well rested for the games. It's not like the twins where they were six weeks old. He's an infant and will probably eat way too many times throughout the night." Troy sighed, "I can ask Britt to stay over if that helps you. She'll probably love it."

"Okay," Troy answered, "But only for my starts."

"Good. Wednesday night you'll spend over there after you ask him of course," Troy nodded his head from the front seat as I almost went to correct Troy on path to the house but that's when I remembered that we were going _home._ I smiled widely as it didn't take long for Troy pull up in front of our new house.

The big white house that every single girl fantasized about was in front of my eyes. The dark blue shudders with a wraparound porch. I couldn't help but let tears gather in my eyes looking at the house fully finished with grass on the lawn and trees planted.

Troy pulled around to the four car garage as he opened it up. Troy pulled his car next to mine and I smiled as I slid out slowly while Troy went over to grab Grey. I wanted to walk into the house for the first time with Troy. It was like a whole fresh start.

"Want to walk in the front door or this door?" Troy asked and I grinned, "This door," I answered and Troy smiled as he carried Grey while pushing open the door. We immediately saw the four large cubbies right when we walked in through the garage.

Across the hall I saw the perfectly decorated heath room with a stone fireplace with curtains going down to the floor. Two chairs and a small couch to sit and lounge around. My eyes couldn't come off the room as I stepped onto the soft rug. "Troy,"

"It's good, I know, just wait till you see the rest." We walked out of that room into my dream kitchen. The breakfast nook was in the back corner that was leading out to the backyard with cushions seating in the nook and a couple of chairs on the opposite side of the table. The cabinets were all white with stainless steel appliances. The bar in the middle had grey wood with granite countertops that were gorgeous.

The table was long to hold the large amounts of people that we host through the house. The chandelier beautifully hung above the table. I spun around in the kitchen just in complete awh of the area around me. "I'm never leaving the kitchen." I said as the sunlight came in perfectly from the outside.

There was a chalkboard sign welcoming us home in between the glass cabinets. I looked over at Troy and he smiled at me as Grey was on the counter in his car seat. "Troy,"

"It's amazing," I whispered and Troy smiled as he grabbed my hand as he pulled me into an earth-shattering kiss. His lips devoured mine and I couldn't help but grin, "Thank you for this," I whispered quietly, and Troy brushed my hair back with his thumb. I grabbed Grey out of his car seat and he curled up against me.

Troy took me back into the office and I grinned because even though we were sharing an office now, he still had my side with all the baseballs along the wall, a much bigger wall, to accommodate all the added baseballs since we added to it last.

Troy and I toured the rest of the downstairs with the living room that I could see from the kitchen so if the kids were in their while I cooked dinner I still had my sites on them. A flat screen hung up above another stone fireplace. The playroom was downstairs as well to help when I needed to get things done.

Troy popped the door open while I grinned at the little playroom that I knew all four of our kids were going to love for many years to come. There was a world map on one wall with different animals from all over the world. The wall was teal and the accent wall over the room. The other four walls were bluish-gray. A teepee sitting in one corner, a little table for them to color and play one. A chalkboard with the words play above it with little chalk holders underneath.

Along the other wall was cubes that were holding all of their toys, and then bookshelves along the other wall with a little reading nook with a lot of room in the middle of play. "Troy, they are going to love it." I said in awh. "This might be my favorite room," Troy said with a laugh and I agreed nodding my head.

"I think I like it also because we can just shut the door to this room and we can leave it a mess." Troy laughed kissing the top of my head. He reached down to rub Grey's head but he snuggled against me. There was a note on the wall in-between the cubes. The cubes were stacked on two on the end and then one in the middle where there was a gap on the wall.

I went over to the note on the wall from our decorator.

 _Black and white canvas of those four beautiful children will go here :)_

I smiled as Troy read it over my shoulder it, "That'll be perfect." I whispered and Troy and I began to walk up the stairs but I could only stop and stare at the foyer. The high chandelier and the dark hardwood floors that lead upstairs. There was a picture of the girls sitting in the chair to announce pregnancy number four.

We walked up the stairs while Grey stretched out in my arms and made a little grunting sound causing me to smile. "Even though we picked out so much of this Troy, it's crazy to see everything together finished and done."

Once we got to the top of the stairs we were on the second floor where on the wall there was nothing but pictures of our family throughout the years. A picture of Troy and I on our wedding day. Pictures of Logan and the twins and of one with Troy and I in high school.

I went over to it and let my fingers spread over it because I had never seen this picture before but it was senior year and Troy was on the opposite side of the fence with eye black down his face from the sweat. My hands were gripping his while I was laughing and he was smiling.

"My mom had that picture and showed it to me not too long ago." I smiled turning to look at him, "I miss being seventeen with you," I whispered and he smiled, "I do too but I love this part of our life too. I love him and you and our girls."

"C'mon, I want to see how the girl's rooms turned out," I said eagerly. Everybody ended up getting their own bathroom as it just worked out better that way. The twins were going to have to share but it was all going to work out.

Logan was one of the first doors on the left when we came up the stairs. I opened the door and felt in awh of the little girl room that I just transported myself too. I grinned as the walls were a cream with a twin size bed in the center of the wall with light pink fluffy bedding. Gray distressed furniture was along the walls.

On the wall above her bed was a perfect sign with calligraphy handwriting.

 _You are a fearfully and wonderfully made_

There was a blow up picture of her on the opposite wall and her closet was the perfect size. Her little canopy for her to escape to and have quiet time. "She's going to love it Troy," I said quietly and Troy smiled.

"She'll have her own space right near mommy and daddy," My eyes peered down at Grey who was back asleep and I knew he was going to want to eat soon. We walked out of Logan's room and into her bathroom that was attached. It was the perfect little girl bathroom.

It had white cabinets and a little mirror in front of her sink. Her shower curtain was pink with the white tile floor. There was a little L hook to hang her towel up with a little sign that said:

 _Thank heaven for little girls_

"It's perfect, it's all so perfect."

We went across the hall to the twin's room which was slightly bigger than the rest of the rooms but it needed two people to live in. I couldn't help but gasp at the room with the floral wall paper on the wall of their white vintage cribs. The pink, teal, and grey flowers came to life on the wall. The walls were a greenish tint with a cream colored chair with a blanket draped over the back.

The room had two dressers for the two girls and dark hardwood floors. Their names were draped over their cribs and the wall above the dresser had their one-year-old pictures above them. They were both giggling and smiling in the pictures as the room was perfectly them. Free spirted and quiet.

There bathroom was very similar to Logan's just a little bit different and the two added hooks. Their closet could hold more clothes and my favorite sign in the room was between the two pictures was their calligraphy sign.

 _Beautiful girl you can do amazing things_

"I can't believe this Troy," I turned to look at him as Grey squirmed and I shook my head, "We have four kids and they have amazing rooms. They are going to love them and they are going to live in here forever." I said quietly and Troy walked over and shook his head.

"It's like your dreams have become a reality here Brie," I smiled as I looked at Grey, "Grey, do you want to see your room?" I asked him and he twitched and snuggled closer. He was fine unswaddled which was a first for any of my children.

"I'm really excited to see his room," Troy said and I smiled as he was in the room closest to us. I opened the door to his room, "Welcome home buddy," I whispered and as I looked up tears filled my eyes for like the millionth time as I looked at my first little boy nursery.

The room was filled with wood and the rustic feel of a little boy. The main wall had gray shiplap with a white crib with three little signs above it. One had a bear paw, the next said little bear cave, and the third had a bear.

I spun around to see his dresser was a light gray color on the white wall as there was three wood signs above his dresser.

 _Grow wise little owl_

 _Be brave little bear_

 _Stay cleaver little fox_

I shook my head as there was little signs of his bear life that he was going to live. A sign on his dressing table said to not wake the bear, and the little cub sign sitting on the table by his table by his rocking chair. Troy opened his closet to reveal all of the little boy clothes that had been gifted to us just in case we had a boy.

I sat on the rocking chair as I held Grey close to me, "Oh little man, you are so perfect for this room." I whispered into his ear and he barely opened his eyes as I looked at Troy who was staring in awh of the little boy nursery.

"Did you ever think we would have a nursery like this?" I asked him and Troy shook his head with a smile on his face. "It's amazing Brie," I nodded my head as I felt the tears again, "I love this so much Troy," he looked at me and stole Grey from my arms before resting him in his crib for the very first time.

"Thank you for convincing me to build a house with you Brie," he said and I pulled him into a kiss and then rested my head on his chest. I was exhausted and tired and only wanted to lay down but there was still so much to explore with our new house.

"How are you doing?" he asked me and I looked at him, "I'm okay, I want to go see our room and then maybe fall into our bed." Troy smiled, "I think we can do that." I walked into the bathroom that Grey wouldn't be using for years but it was by far the cutest little boy bathroom.

There was more gray shiplap on the walls with the wood signs carried into the bathroom with little animals and a sign that said wash, brush, flush on the wall. His toilet seat had print on it that said put me down. Troy laughed, "I think we need that in our bathroom." I said looking over at him. Troy laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I forgot."

"We've been living together for how long?" Troy cracked a grin, "You love me." I rolled my eyes with a smile playing on my lips. "I do."

Above his toilet was one final wood sign that said "be brave little man."

"I love it,"

"C'mon, Grey is still sleeping let's go check out our room that cannot be blessed for six whole damn weeks." I laughed as Troy pulled my hand as we walked across the hall to our bedroom that had double doors.

"C'mon," Troy opened the door and I grinned as the door opened to reveal our big California King bed sitting in the center of the room. Gray walls were all around with white bedding in the middle. The big windows to look outside and the thing that caught my eye was above our bed that I don't remember discussing.

 _I vow to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life_

It was scribbled in calligraphy above the wall and then a picture of us on our wedding day was below it in full color. We were dancing among the rose flowers of where we got married with vivid color and both of us smiling so big it had to have hurt.

There was a good sized TV among the wall but I couldn't drag my eyes away from the picture and the words. I went up to the wall, "Troy, did you,"

"Yes," he answered and I turned to look at him with more tears and I walked up to him as I hugged him tightly. "I love it,"

"It's to remind us every single day that we love each other. My promise to you." I nodded my head as I grabbed Troy in a tight hug. "I won't ever forget, thank you," I said quietly as we explored the rest of our bedroom. There was a fire place below the TV and stickier notes from our decorator about all of the family pictures that needed to be hung in our space.

We walked into our bathroom that had a huge shower that could fit all six of us in and Troy grinned, "Brie, I love the shower." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laughed as I remember talking about the shower, "Plenty of room to push you up against that wall." I giggled and shook my head as I let my fingers scrap over the stand alone bathtub with a pretty chandelier. Two sinks with a large mirror.

"It's perfect Troy, this whole house is perfect." I whispered to him and he smiled brushing his fingers through his hair. "I'm happy that you love it Brie, I mean, we haven't even seen the basement yet."

"Later, I want to crawl into this bed with my son." I said and Troy grinned at that sound. "I'll go get him. You get comfy." I nodded as Troy left me alone in the big room. I sat down as I didn't want to ruin the place but I couldn't wait for all of the memories to be made here.

Troy came back with the little guy in his strong arms. "He's hungry." I said with a smile as Troy came to sit next to me on our big bed that would hopefully fit all four kids to snuggle later. Troy waited for me to become ready for Grey. I let him latch on and he was slowly getting better but he would get confused on what he was doing. Troy flipped on the TV as Grey nursed and I took in his little bassinet next to my side of the bed. The pictures of the girls littered throughout the room and I couldn't wait to add pictures of Grey.

My eyes looked at Grey who was nursing quietly with his little hands curled up close to his body. "Thank you for this Troy, for everything, for the house, the girls, our little guy. Thank you for convincing me to have a baby after only four months of having twins. Thank you for letting me do crazy things with the house." Troy looked over at me and his eyes filled mine, "No Brie, thank you. Thank you for taking a step back from your career to take care of our four kids, thank you for putting our dream house together. Thank you."

I leaned into him and I watched TV in our new bedroom, "I can't wait for the girls to get home." Troy looked down at his watch, "They should be home anytime. My mom said she was bringing them back soon." I smiled, "I just want to lay in bed with all of them." Troy grinned pulling me close to him while Grey continued to eat. I rested my head on his shoulder while I yawned, Troy's phone rang and he picked it up. He talked to his mom for a couple of minutes and then he hung up.

"I guess almost all of them are asleep. I'll be right back." I smiled because that was good. They were going to be excited about the house and I just wanted to lay in bed. There was a lot of talking and oohing of the new house from Lucille when they were walking up the stairs. Grey unlatched and I laid him on my chest as I burped him. He fell back asleep in that newborn bliss as I rubbed his back when Troy and his mom both entered the room.

"Hi Gabi," she said with a smile and I nodded with a smile, "Hello," Troy was holding Logan and he gently laid her down in between us as Lucille put down the girl's car seats. Troy pulled Makenli out who was groggy but attached herself to Troy. "Mom, can you get out Addy?" she nodded her head and I looked at Lucille pull out Addy. "Here you go," Addy curled up next to Logan as I rested my hand on her back. Lucille came over and kissed Grey's head.

"I'll leave you guys," she said, "I love all of you guys, call if you need anything okay?" Troy nodded his head as he bid his mom good-bye while crawling into bed. I looked at all three of my girls and then the little body of a baby on my chest. I looked over at Troy and he smiled, "This is the life," I told him and he smiled looking at Makenli who was laying across his chest. Logan twisted in bed and Addy moved as well but it was only Logan who opened her eyes. "Mommy?" she said looking at me and I smiled, "Hi sweet girl," she hopped up and looked around, "Where are we?"

"We're at the new house, remember?" I said because she helped me pack up a lot of her room. She gasped, "I want to see my room!" she said and I laughed, "In a little bit." I told her, "Right now, how about we all lay in bed together and watch a movie." I suggested and she smiled at me. "Can I give baby brother a kiss?" I nodded my head and she crawled up to kiss his little forehead. "I love you baby brother," she whispered and I laughed stroking her hair. "I love you Logan," I told her and she smiled kissing my cheek.

Logan turned to Troy and kissed his cheek, "I love you, daddy,"

"I love you baby girl," she smiled as Troy turned on one of her movies. We sat in the bed as a family of six for the very first time. Grey lifted his head and let out a little cry but I rested my hand on his back as he settled again. Troy reached over and let his hand fall in my hair letting his fingers rub the top of my head gently, "Thank you," I whispered to him and he laughed, "Stop and get some rest before we have to show the girls the new house."

"Okay," I whispered, "Okay."

* * *

 **Happy Sunday Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you want to check out more details on the new house head over to my Pinterest page because it's basically all on their and it is super cute! I love it!**

 **Details on how to get to my Pinterest page: type into the bar: the normal http ... www. pinterest . com and then add a / and then add zacismylife at the end !**

 **It's under Ace: New House**

 **There is some other stuff on there and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for the love! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Jo**


	30. Home

Chapter 30 – Home

"Logan, are you ready to see your room?" I asked her, we had all laid down and watched a movie but all proceeded to fall asleep together. Grey woke us all up from our slumber when he was hungry. I fed him while Troy provided snacks to all of the girls. The twins were climbing all over Troy and I as they giggled from their long afternoon nap. I glanced at my cell phone to see a flurry of texts from our friends wondering when they could meet the baby.

"You haven't responded either," I said looking over at him and he smiled, "I like this time together without all of our friends hogging our baby." I smiled and agreed, "Tomorrow." Troy said, "They can all come over after the game tomorrow." Troy said arching an eyebrow towards me and I nodded my head, "Okay," I said and Troy grabbed his phone to send a text to the group about six'oclock tomorrow night they could all come to meet baby.

I'd rather get it over all at once.

"Mommy, I want to see my room!" I smiled as I rolled out of bed as I swaddled Grey up into his blanket and I gave him over to Troy. Troy cooed at him and rocked him back and forth in his arms as Logan wrapped herself around me. "Gabi," Troy growled and I shook my head, "I'm fine." I said as I helped the twins off the bed and Troy rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said and I put Logan down to switch for the two little girls.

"Which one is mine?" Logan asked going out into the hallway and I pointed to her door closer to the stairs. She squealed running to her room and threw the door open. Troy smiled over at me as I helped the twins inside while Logan jumped onto her bed with a laugh, "Mommy! I love my room!" she giggled and looked around the room with happiness in her face. I smiled, "Good. I am glad you like your room. Do you like how close it is to our room?" she nodded her head, "Yes!"

"Are you going to sleep in your bed now?" Troy asked and Logan giggled nodding her head, "Yes," Troy smiled as they looked at the pictures around the room and she dove into her teepee. I smiled as I picked up the girls again and took them to their room.

"Mak, Addy," I whispered opening the door. "Here is your room." I showed them and they giggled. I set them both down as they crawled over to their toys that were sitting along the wall. I snapped pictures of them playing as Logan came to take a look, "mommy! I like their room," I smiled as Logan went to sit next to her sisters admiring their room. "Want a cooked dinner tonight?" Troy asked and I nodded my head with a smile, "Yea,"

"I had my mom pick up some groceries too." I smiled as Troy looked down at Grey with a smile on his face. "He's going to admire you so much," I said leaning into him and Troy smiled, "I just hope I can play long enough to give him those memories." Troy said honestly while looking down at him and I smiled softly, "He'll know," I said to him, "He'll know. I'll make him proud." Troy shot me a smile, "He will."

We took the girls downstairs and showed them the playroom as they were all giggling and laughed as they all went into the room. "Mommy, this is amazing!" I smiled as Troy kissed the back of my head gently, "Do you want to come out in the kitchen or stay here?" Troy asked and I smiled, "I think I am going to watch the girls. Do you want me to keep Grey?" Troy nodded as he gave me Grey and Troy went into the kitchen. I sat in the adult chair in there while Grey snuggled against my chest. I breathed in his fresh baby scent as he grunted quietly before tucking himself closer to me.

I watched the girls play and even the twins stood up on their own two feet. They gripped onto the tables and giggled while grabbing anything they could with their chubby hands. They mirrored each other and Logan hopped around looking at all of the different things. I could smell dinner that Troy was preparing for us to all enjoy. Makenli let go of the table as she teetered back and forth before taking a step.

"Troy!" I called as Grey stirred on my chest but Troy came quickly, "What's up,"

"Look at Mak," I said and Troy whipped around to look at her, she was taking another step and she giggled trying to remain on two feet. Troy grinned looking at her as he pulled out his cell phone to record her as she stumbled over her feet but walked a good five steps before tumbling over.

Troy went over and picked her up, "Mickey! You walked!" she giggled and squirmed to get down as she wanted to do it again. Adalyn looked at her and then at her feet, she crawled over to Troy and she lifted her arms up. "Dadaa," she babbled and Troy smiled picking her up too.

"You'll get it Addy," he said rocking her and then he tickled her causing the loud giggles to erupt from her mouth. She looked over at me and she smiled, "Momma!" she said pointing at me and Troy raised an eyebrow, "I'm hurt Addy," he faked and she just stared at him until he did what she wanted.

He took her over to me and she snuggled on the other side of her brother facing eye to eye with him. Troy smiled, "I'm going to finish dinner." He said reaching down to kiss the top of my head. He kissed Addy's head and then gave a smile over towards Grey.

He went back as Makenli kept attempting to walk while Logan bounced around in the playroom. Addy just stared at her brother and finally reached over to touch the back of his hair. I smiled, "Do you like him?" I whispered and she smiled up at me.

She eventually crawled down to go play again as I couldn't help but smile at all of my kids playing and one sleeping. I rubbed Grey's back as I grabbed my phone as I began to dig through all of the congratulations that had been streamed into our phone. My dad had called a little while ago so I called him back.

"Hey," he answered, "How is home?"

"Good, good, all of the kids are doing well. The home is beautiful." I said and my dad smiled, "Good. I am happy for you guys. Logan doing okay?"

"Perfect. She is in love with him. I guess she just needed another year." I joked with a laugh and my dad laughed himself, "Are you wanting cuddles?" I challenged and he laughed, "Maybe." He joked and I smiled, "We're getting ready to eat dinner. How about come over around bedtime? We'll get the girls to bed while you get your snuggles in."

"Good, good, just let me know a good time okay?" I nodded and bid him goodbye as Grey shifted and let out a little cry. I smiled as I adjusted him on my chest but I knew what he actually wanted. I got up out of the chair, "Girls, I'm going to see dad in the kitchen okay? Logan, let me know if you need anything okay?" she nodded as I went out into the kitchen.

Troy was on the phone with somebody when I slid into the little breakfast nook in the corner. Grey and I battled the latching process but once he did I watched my husband move around the kitchen while talking on the phone with somebody.

"No, no, we're home and everybody seems to be adjusting well." He stirred food and then laughed, "No, we're going to be busy over the next month but it'll be fun. I'm excited for Grey to be here for the playoffs." Troy paused and he turned around to lean against the counter as his eyes finally found mine watching and he let a smile cross his face. "No, she's amazing…" Troy paused and smirked looking at me. "I'll talk you later Lance, okay?" he turned the phone off as he came over and sat down next to me.

"Hi," he whispered and I smiled, "Hi, how's dinner going?" I asked and he smiled, "Fine." He leaned in to steal a kiss and I smiled, "I love you," he reminded me and I smiled towards him, "I love you more." Troy rolled his eyes and a timer went off, "My dad is going to come over and get his little boy snuggles in with Grey while we put the girls to bed," I said and Troy smiled, "That sounds like a good idea." Troy said, "Do you want to get the girls out here or do you want me to go get him?"

"I'll let you go grab them but let's eat in the dining room." I said to him and Troy nodded his head as I got myself up and went into the dining room as the girls all claimed their new seats. The little girls were lifted into their high chairs while Logan grabbed a spot across from them. I settled in on the other side of Logan while Troy went back into the kitchen. "Do you need help?" I asked him as I peered down at Grey. "No, you and Grey just relax." I rolled my eyes and turned to engage Logan into a conversation.

"Logan, what do you think of the new house so far?" I asked her and she gave me a big smile, "I love it mommy!" I smiled because Logan had little to do with the building and choosing of the house. "If you eat all of your dinner we have a surprise out back." I told her and she grinned at me, Troy came into the room as he settled several plates down in front of us. I smiled at him as the girls began to pick at their food. Troy then slid me on and I thanked him, once Troy finally sat down I thanked him.

We ate our dinner as a family of six for the very first time causing extreme happiness to well up inside of me. The little girls chattered happily in their high chairs between each other while Logan showed Troy her almost finished plate and kept persisting on the surprise outside. Troy held up a hand, "Logan, tomorrow do you want to go up to the stadium with me? I need to pick up some things and talk to the team a little bit."

"Can we all go?" She asked and I looked down at Grey who had switched breasts in the middle of dinner but falling asleep slowly. "I don't know Logan. We will have to see how tonight goes. How about for now it's just us two?" Logan nodded her head and I smiled at her, "That way mommy can rest up and spend some time with the babes." Logan giggled and nodded as she went over to crawl into Troy's lap. "Do I have to go to school Monday?"

"Absolutely." Troy told her and she frowned, "I want to stay home with you and mommy."

"I'll be at the stadium working out," Troy told her and she frowned, "I want to go."

"You love school."

"I love you and mommy more," I couldn't help but smile, "As much as we love that Logan," Troy said catching my eye as we both broke out into a smile, "I think you going to school is very important. We have a lot of fun stuff coming up so you might get to miss school then but you have to go to school Monday." She sighed and just rested her head against Troy's shoulder. "Can we cuddle tonight?"

"In your brand new bed?" I asked her and she nodded her head, "Yes, we can cuddle." Logan smiled and hopped down as Troy began to clean up. I burped Grey gently and then let him rest in his swing while I finished helping Troy clean up the girls. We shared smiles between each other and I grinned at him while we continued to clean up. Once we had most of the things put away we each grabbed a babe and we told Logan to follow us to the basement.

We walked downstairs to see a mudroom area connected to the patio outside. Logan quickly went to the door and pulled it open as there was a big backyard where there was a big sitting area for all of our friends to enjoy, a TV against the wall, a big ol fireplace and it was all covered. We had already bought a couple of heaters for out here during the winter months. Once Logan looked past that she screeched with happiness, "IS THAT A POOL?"

Troy and I shared a laugh as she went running over and looked at the entry level pool with giddiness in her voice. It wasn't full of water yet and it probably wouldn't be until after spring training next year but it was here and it was fun to look at and imagine us next year laying by it. There was an in-ground spa in the corner that was full of water but it had a little gate around it to keep out the little people. "Daddy! Fill it with water!" Logan demanded and Troy laughed putting down Makenli.

"Sorry baby, it's already October. Swimming season is over but we will have it all next summer so you can swim every single day okay?" she frowned and I kissed on her head as we surveyed the backyard. There was a swing set in the corner that quickly captured her attention. The backyard was beautiful and had everything a little girl might want in a backyard. I was happy that there was a gate around the pool so that I could just let them play in the backyard without worries.

The girls fumbled around the backyard together while the sun began to set. "I'm going to go check on Grey," I told Troy and he looked back at me as he peered over at his three girls. "I'll bring them in a second. Go check out the movie room and the weight room." I peered over at him, "Did you already check it out?" Troy couldn't contain a grin and I walked into the basement.

I went to the right where our new movie room sat, I peered into the room as I smiled as there was three large couches in a square with a big ottoman in the middle with a really large TV on the wall. Bookshelves on the back holding rows and rows of DVDs from years ago since we had a whole library of streamed movies. There was a ladder of blankets and it was very cozy.

Then I walked across the hall into Troy's weight room that he designed for himself. He had everything he wanted without having to leave his house during the winter which will be helpful with four of them running around.

The floors were almost like a gym floor with all different types of weight equipment around the room. A shelf of free weights and then a wall of different bands along the wall. There was a treadmill and then a bike. Once I saw it I knew this was going to be a hot spot this winter. It was nice and I couldn't wait to run on that treadmill.

I went back upstairs where Grey was still sleeping soundly. I continued to peer around the house looking at every crook of the house. It was just beautiful and I loved it. I was so happy. I took in a deep breath lowering into the couch. I pulled Grey's swing closer to me as I watched his little face squirm and then move his head to the side.

His fist curled up and he let out a little cry and I picked him lowering him onto my chest where he instantly quieted. I closed my eyes for a moment when there was a rush of chaos up the stairs. "Go get in the shower Logan," Troy called and then there was two twins on both sides of me.

"Your dad is here," he said moving to the front door. My dad was the main person overseeing the moving process so he had a whole inside out tour of the house already. "Where is he?" I tilted my head back to see my dad, "Hey," I said and my dad smiled kissing my forehead, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, tired, sore, and ready for bed." My dad smiled as I stood up and handed him Grey. I smiled kissing on his little head and I thanked my dad, "We'll just be getting them all in bed." I told him and he nodded as he settled on the couch while I picked up Adalyn as she nestled her head into my shoulder. I heard the shower turn on in Logan's bathroom and then I helped Troy undress the twins as they both went in the tub.

"I'll go check on Lo," I said and Troy nodded as he knew I wasn't getting down on the floor too well tonight. I went over to Logan's room and she was dancing in the shower. I smiled as I went to grab a pair of pajamas and undies for her. I laid them down onto the counter and she continued to sing quietly. I went into the twin's room as I picked out their pajamas. I went to check on Troy as the girls splashed him and they giggled together splashing their daddy.

Makenli did it again hitting Troy's face and she let out the loudest giggle. I smiled watching her and then Addy did the same thing while Troy tried to contain his laugh. I let mine loose though, "You think this is funny?" he asked turning to face me and I smiled, "They love it." I told him and Troy shook his head as I heard Logan's shower stop. I went back over to her room as she was sitting on the ground naked with her towel around her.

"Mommy, where is Grey?"

"Downstairs. Papi is over." She smiled, "Can I go kiss both of them good-night?" I nodded, "Of course. You need to get dressed and brush your teeth first. We should probably check your blood sugar too." She nodded as she got dressed in her slow manner and then brushed her teeth. Her night stand held all of her important things for diabetes so she then went over to check her blood sugar. I helped her enter her blood sugar into the receiver as it was in a healthy bedtime range.

"You can head downstairs. I'm going to go check on daddy with the girls." She nodded and went hopping down the stairs to the living room. I smiled while going back to check on Troy as he was dressing Makenli while Addy crawled away naked. I laughed as I quickly picked her up and she squealed with laughter as Troy turned to look at me. "Mommy captured you," I laughed and I helped Troy finished changing them and he smiled, "Where is Logan?"

"Downstairs saying good night to Grey and my dad." Troy picked up Makenli while I carried Addy downstairs. My dad was entertaining Logan with her hair already curling. I smiled at them as my dad turned, "There are my other girls." We sat on the couch as the littles were all over my dad with love. Troy eased me into his lap while kissing on my temple. Addy quickly came to claim my lap as I kissed on her. "Alex, do you care taking the littles to the game tomorrow? I'm going to take Logan early but I didn't know if you wanted to take them." I looked up at Troy shaking my head, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to give you and Grey some time to rest before all of our friends come over." I sighed, "Fine." I answered and my dad laughed, "Yea. I'll see if one of my twins wants to come. They are such bad moods lately." I laughed, "You see, by the time Gabi got to the moody age you came around and took care of that for me." I laughed and Troy smiled over at me, "Those two just bicker with each other and fight over their friends." I laughed and Addy yawned.

"Alright girls, give Papi a kiss and little brother a kiss on the head. It's time for bed." I told them and they all grumbled but did as they were all told. I let my eyes fall onto a sleeping Grey and I smiled looking at him, I brushed my fingers over his forehead while turning closer to my dad. "I'll be back."

"You go spend time with your girls." I thanked my dad and walked upstairs holding Makenli's hand while she tried to glide across the floor. I laughed while Addy held onto my neck, Troy snatched up Makenli and then Logan as they all giggled. We landed in Logan's room where I settled in the bed while Logan crawled in with the girls crawling on top me. Troy picked up a book while dimming the lights.

Troy quietly read a book to them while I watched Logan's eyes began to fall while I ran my hands through her hair. Addy rubbed her eyes but began to whine, "She wants her pacifier." I said quietly and Troy nodded as he finished the book. Logan was almost asleep so we got up slowly grabbing a twin. "Night Logi Bear, we'll be right down the hall if you need us." I whispered kissing her head, "I love you, mommy,"

I brushed her hair back smiling, "I love you too baby," Troy said goodnight to her while we both went to the twin's nursery. Adalyn began to cry clinging onto me and I reached in to grab her pacifier giving it to her but she only wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat down in the rocking chair while Troy patted Makenli right to sleep but Adalyn was fussy. She nestled against my cheek holding onto my shirt. Troy flipped on the lamp and he looked over at me. "You okay?" I nodded my head, "Go check on Grey, okay? I am hoping she just needs a couple minutes." Troy nodded as he kissed her good night and then walked out the door.

"Addy," I whispered and she sucked on her pacifier some more. "You need to go night night sweet girl," she sighed and I went to put her into her crib. She fussed for a couple of minutes but I stood there rubbing her back, "I know baby, it's different. We'll be together tomorrow morning though." I whispered to her and she looked at me with her brown eyes and closed her fists around my shirt. "I love you sweet girl," I kissed her and unhooked her fingers.

She didn't make a peep as I walked out and I then went downstairs to listen to my dad and Troy talk.

"What are you thinking?" my dad asked and I stayed back to listen to the conversation, "I don't know Alex. We can do whatever we want. She isn't working and it wouldn't be for that long. Just to finish out my career." My dad didn't say anything, "I really like Boston. I want somewhere that my family can be in a house and not be in a city. I know Gabi loves New York but I don't want New York with four kids."

My dad laughed, "I understand that. Texas?"

"I could." Troy responded and I held my breath, "Are you letting Kansas City get a word in?"

"Of course. I love it here. If I can stay here I will but maybe, it's time to follow the money for a little bit." My dad sighed, "You're going to come off a post-season run, probably another Cy Young award season, even an MVP is possible Troy, you're going to be worth a lot of money. A lot of money."

"Gabi told me to do what I wanted."

"Then do what you want."

"Is that an underlying meaning though? Is there more to that? Is it a trick that I'm going to get in trouble?" I couldn't help but smile, "No, I honestly think Gabi wants you to be happy. You just have to remember to let her fly when you are done because she may not want to stay in Kansas City when she finds a broadcasting job."

"The day she announced she quit ESPN called her and asked her again to just rethink. She told them ask her again in a couple of years." My dad laughed, "She's good Troy, the power couple of baseball." I smiled as I walked down the stairs and Troy made eye contact with me letting a smile spread over his face. "Hey beautiful," I rolled my eyes as I went to sit next to my dad while observing Grey.

"Alright, I'll get out of your guy's hair. Call me if you need anything. Gabi, I'll swing by and pick up the girls at some point tomorrow morning." I nodded thanking him as Troy let him out. I picked up Grey and walked upstairs as Troy was quick behind me. He kissed my neck and I laughed, he smiled with a wink. He checked on all three girls who were all fast asleep in their new rooms before walking into our room.

I settled Grey down knowing that I was going to need to feed him once more before bed. I went to the bathroom though and settled back into bed as Troy was cuddling with Grey. I smiled as I fed him soon after and then it was nighty night time.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Sunday, October 4_ _th_ _, 2026_

A finger poked my shoulder and I tried to keep my eyes shut, "Daddy," a whisper of a voice entered my ear and I refrained from groaning because it was probably time for her to get up and I just didn't want to get up. Grey was up about every two to three hours for an hour at a time. He mostly just needed to eat and go back to sleep but it was still exhausting and I knew Gabi was even more tired.

"Daddy," Logan's voice whispered again and I let my eyes open to face her blue eyes looking straight into mine. "Yes?" I whispered and she peered over my shoulder and I let my eyes close again. "I'm hungry." I reached for my cell phone and slid it over to see her blood sugar pop up to be in the low eighties. "Okay," I responded trying to motivate myself to get up. I had to go to work today. I had to go watch a baseball game.

"Daddy," she whined a bit louder which captured my attention a hell of a lot more. "Logan," I hissed quietly, "Please don't wake up your mom or brother." I said as I finally sat up which excited her. "Go downstairs and grab everything we need to make pancakes," she giggled, "Can we put blueberries in them?" I just nodded my head and she took off down the hall. I collapsed back against my pillow for a moment trying to convince myself that I had to go take care of her.

I rolled my head to face Gabi as she was sleeping soundly and Grey was fast asleep as well. I pushed myself up off the bed and brushed my teeth before going downstairs. Logan was waiting patiently in our brand new kitchen as Gabi's parents stocked it with all of our normal food while we were in the hospital. Bless them all. "Daddy, you didn't put a shirt on." Logan said, I rubbed my eyes as I realized I forgot to put my contacts in.

"I don't need a shirt," I told her as I squinted at the box, "Logan, I have a secret mission for you." She perked up at the sound of that. "You have the be the quietest ninja possible and go into mommy and I's bathroom to grab daddy's glasses. They are sitting on the counter in a black box." She nodded with a grin and she took off upstairs while I shook my head. I tried to find everything in our new kitchen when I heard two voices coming down the hallway. I groaned slightly as Gabi and Logan turned the corner.

"Logi," I stressed and Gabi smiled that smile that made me weak. "She was quiet. She told me all about her secret mission. I felt you get out of bed so if you are getting mad at anybody…" I rolled my eyes as she came over and wrapped her arms around my waist. Logan handed me my glasses, "Have I told you how sexy you are in those?" she whispered into my ear and my eyes closed to control my body. "Gabriella, we just had a baby like three days ago. Mind sparing me?" She laughed and kissed my neck.

"I love you."

A smile worked on my face, "I love you too. You should go back to bed though."

"No way, you are taking all of my kids." I laughed, "Alright, fair enough."

She went and sat with Logan at the bar stools while she helped her assist in cooking of the pancakes. I kept glancing at the clock as I needed to be leaving soon with Logan in tow and I didn't want to leave Gabi with the twins to get ready by herself. "I'm going to go check on the twins," I said after giving both of my girls some pancakes and Gabi smiled, "Don't you need to eat?" I looked at the pancakes and shook my head. "I'll grab something at the stadium."

She eyed me for a moment but let me go. I went to their nursery to see Addy sitting up rubbing her eyes. She saw me and reached up whining. I kissed her forehead when I felt her be a little warm. I frowned as she only snuggled against my chest, I rubbed her back gently and kissed on her hair. I grabbed a Royals shirt and a pair of legging for her. I laid her on her changing table but she only grew fussy. I gave her the pacifier but she only grew agitated.

"I know baby girl, I know," I whispered to her and I helped her get dressed with a fresh diaper. Once I picked her back up she clung to me. "What's wrong baby girl?" she whined again and just rested against me. Makenli was still sleeping so I went back downstairs with Addy and Gabi must have felt it because she gave me a panicked look. "Is she okay?" she asked getting up and I smiled, "I don't know. She feels a little warm and is clingy to me so yes, something is probably wrong." Gabi let out a small laugh and when Addy heard her she let go of me and reached for Gabi. "She was a little clingy last night." Gabi observed and Addy snuggled to her.

"I can't leave you today," I stressed and I looked back over at the clock. "Troy, I'll keep Addy and Grey. We'll be fine." She tried to tell me but I just looked at her. "You take Logan and Makenli and I'll keep the babies." Troy shared a look at me and he took a deep breath, "Okay but you promise to call somebody if you need help?" she just nodded her head up and down and I sighed because I knew she was never going to do it. "We'll just all three lay in bed all day." She said to me, "We'll watch Grey sleep and she'll lay in my lap while I nurse. We'll be fine. I'll watch princess movies all day if I must."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay, should I cancel our friends tonight?"

"No. We'll be fine."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she just smiled.

Fuck.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Grey slept on my chest while Addy had her head in my lap sleeping peacefully with her binky in her mouth. She spiked a fever a bit ago so she couldn't touch the baby and I was trying to not touch her too much because I didn't need Grey getting sick on me. I continued to watch the Royals game as they showed Troy at one point with a smile on his face talking about little Grey.

"Troy and Gabi weren't finding out the sex and man that clubhouse gave him a hard time about having three girls and they didn't think he was ever going to have a boy. And what do you know? A little boy they had. I hope Grey and Gabi are resting nicely at home with each other before the crazy playoff season." I smiled while I kissed on Grey's head. He stirred and tucked his arms underneath of him a little bit tighter.

Addy stirred for a moment to let out a long cough before laying her head back down. It broke my heart knowing that she wasn't feeling good. Addy may be the quieter one of the two but she was still a toddler. She ran around most days and loves to play all day. Her laying down and sleeping for most of the day is unlike her to the extreme. My eyes closed on and off until Grey woke up and I easily soothed him back to sleep.

Settling him down next to me, I eased Addy into my grasp as she wheezed with whatever head cold this was. I rubbed her back when my phone rang next to me, I picked it up hoping to let all of the littles sleep. "Hello,"

"Troy asked me to check on you," I smiled at Brit's voice from the other end. "I'm okay. Tell him to stop worrying." She laughed, "He told me you would say that. How is Addy doing?" I stroked her hair gently, "She's sleeping right now. Grey is too."

"Troy said that she was pretty clingy this morning." I laughed, "She is still clingy. She wants to love on her mommy," I stroked her hair and she woke up coughing, "I gotta go Brit. I'll see you tonight." I hung up the phone and began to pat her back but she woke up with her nose dripping with snot and her eyes were red all around. She started to cry while coughing as I sat her down causing her to scream as I put Grey in his bassinet.

I then picked her up again to comfort her against my chest and she sobbed and coughed some more. "I know baby, I know," I whispered taking her into the bathroom. I turned the bath tub on with some warm water to help her clear her lungs. She trembled in my arms and I rocked her gently, I sent Troy a text that we should probably cancel our friend visit because she wasn't feeling good and I wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

I settled her in the warm water and she shivered anyways. She let out a cry trying to reach for me but I just rubbed her hair and she wasn't happy. Her brown eyes looked at me for help causing my heart to break for her. She coughed again roughly as the warm air began to fill up the room. My phone rang moments later and I knew who it was before I could answer it. "Troy," I said aloud on speaker and he sighed, "Do you need my mom to come get her?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I am not sending my daughter to your mom's house when she only wants me."

"Yea, and you also have a three-day old infant who needs you a lot."

"We're fine." I stressed, I could hear Troy's impatience on the other side of the phone. "Gabi, please don't push yourself too far. I really just want you to heal fine and the baby to be fine. If our daughter needs to spend a night or two with her grandparents who she adores it isn't the end of the world." I felt the tears and I just hung up the phone instead. Troy would call back and Troy would probably just leave the stadium earlier than he was supposed to come back.

I finally took Adalyn out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel as she was shaking and crying still. I rocked her gently in my arms while letting her calm down against me. "It's okay sweet girl, it's okay." I whispered as I took her to her room and put her in her comfy pajamas and grabbed her blanket as we went back to our room. I crawled into bed with her and just rubbed her back until she fell back asleep on my chest. She was so tired and this is all she wanted to do.

My eyes took in Grey who was still sleeping while I watched the post-game show. I knew he was coming sooner than later. I dozed off and when Grey stirred a bit ago I realized the game had been over for a little over an hour and half and almost two hours since I hung up on Troy. Grey cried out hungry and I eased Addy down into my lap while pulling Grey towards me as I helped him latch on. It bothered me that Troy wasn't home yet.

I grabbed my phone and I called him. He answered on the first ring but I knew he was in a bad mood. "Where are you?" I asked softly, "I'm getting some treatment. The girls are playing with your dad." I nodded my head as I looked down at Grey, "Okay, I was just checking in." I told him while I glanced up at the TV. "Surprised you didn't just hang up." Troy mumbled and I knew he was running low on sleep. I knew he didn't eat earlier today. I knew he was stressed.

"I'm sorry, I was upset. Addy was crying and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Troy was quiet for a minute, "I'm sorry too. I know how much Addy doesn't like to be separated from you to begin with and she was clingy to me so I bet she wouldn't want my mom either. Are you doing okay? Do you need me to hurry?" I exhaled looking down at Addy, "I mean I'm fine. She's sleep. He's eating. I just miss my husband and my other two girls."

"I'll finish up here before too long okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and looked at Grey and Addy. I had a flood of disappointed texts from our friends that wanted to meet Grey but tonight was not the night. Addy stirred again causing Grey to move and let out a raspy cry, "Shh," I whispered to him as I let him rest on my shoulder. I patted his back gently and he burped. This was his awake period was right now and I knew that Addy needed to get up so that she would sleep tonight.

I moved gently to take Grey downstairs to the living room where he could lay in his swing. I then went upstairs to grab Addy as I picked her up and she whined in my arms. "Addy, baby, you have to wake up a little bit. Do you want to watch Mickey Mouse?" she whined in my arms and I went to sit in the couch where I could see Grey looking around sucking on his pacifier and cuddled with Addy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do you want Mickey Mouse? Or do you want Princess Sophia?" I asked her and she shook her head trying to lay her head back down onto my shoulder, "Adalyn," I cooed and she cried and pouted moving away from me to sit on the other end of the couch with her blanket. She rubbed her eyes and I poked her with my toe but she grew angry and turned away. I chuckled as I heard the garage door lift and little pairs of feet.

"Girls," Troy's voice called out to them and I smiled as Makenli and Logan both were giggling as Makenli was stumbling over her feet and Logan was rushing to get into the house. "Mommy! Daddy won today," Troy was behind them with a smile on his face. He was in a pair of jeans with a Royals t-shirt on and he smiled, "I did nothing." He reminded her and he looked over at me with a smile on his face. Addy slid down from the couch and crawled over to Troy whining the entire way.

He frowned, "What is this about?" he asked picking her up, "She's mad at me. She's been sleeping all day and I have been keeping her awake." Troy let her rest her head on his shoulder while rubbing her back. "She doesn't sound too good Brie," I nodded my head in agreement as Logan went over to Grey and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Mommy, can I give him a kiss?" I nodded, "If you are gentle." I reminded her and she gently kissed his head and he looked up at her.

Troy smiled watching her interact with Grey and then he looked down at Addy, "Do not let her fall back asleep." I said, "Or you are staying up all night with her." Troy smiled as he pulled back to look at Addy, "Baby," Troy said sitting down with her, Makenli came to me and I let her snuggle in my lap. "Are you excited to root for daddy?" I asked her as I helped her clap her hands. She smiled up at me as I kissed on her head giving her lots of kisses.

Addy was grouchy as Troy kept her awake and I played with Makenli and Logan on the floor while entertaining Grey for his brief thirty minutes of being awake. Addy coughed pretty hard after a moment and I looked at her concerned but Troy just rubbed her back, "I don't think we're going to be able to fight this much." I smiled shaking my head as Grey cried from his spot in his swing. I put my hand on him as I rubbed his stomach with a smile. He calmed under my touch while I kissed Makenli's cheek.

"Pizza?" Troy asked looking at me and I nodded my head with a laugh. "Yea, Pizza."

* * *

The house was quiet after all of the kids were down for the night. Addy was propped up in her bed and sleeping soundly after staying awake for almost two hours tonight. I hoped it was going to be enough to get her through most of the night. I rubbed lotion onto my hands as Troy was holding Grey as he just ate and I was finishing getting ready for bed. Troy put him into his bassinet next to me and he laid back onto his back looking at the ceiling.

I crawled onto the bed and I curled into Troy's grasp as he tucked me into his body. "I'm sorry again for earlier today. I didn't want to get upset and my hormones were half way there." Troy kissed the top of my head, "I shouldn't have pushed you. It's okay," I nodded calming against him and he kissed my temple. "I thought you said you were going to give me a real kiss when we got home?" I asked him and Troy laughed as he rolled me onto my back and hovered over me.

"Do you want a real kiss?" I nodded my head, as he lowered to press his lips onto mine and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you." I whispered to him and he closed his eyes pressing his nose against my cheek, "I love you too." He kissed me again and I let the kiss continue much longer than I think either of us expected the kiss to last. "I told our friends that tomorrow afternoon would be better." Troy said pulling back and he sat down. I sat up next to him as I nodded, "Okay,"

"I'll take Addy to the doctor in the morning,"

"Grey goes on Tuesday. If you want to wait it out a day we can just take them together." I said and Troy nodded his head, "If she sounds worse tomorrow then I'll just take her tomorrow. I don't want it to get too bad." I agreed as I climbed into his lap and he laughed, "What are you doing?" I kissed his neck and his cheek gently, "I just keep thinking about my hot ass husband in the playoffs again." Troy smiled and he brushed through my hair with his fingers.

"I can't wait." He told me honestly and I smiled, "Good. I hope you really enjoy it this year. I felt like you couldn't enjoy it last year."

"Why?" he questioned, "I don't know." I told him honestly, "I felt like you were too worried about us or making sure you were being the perfect husband/dad as well. I really just want you to let go for these games and focus on baseball. Be with your teammates." Troy narrowed his eyes, "We just had a baby Brie,"

"And?" I asked him with a look, "You don't get this all the time Troy. What if this was it? He'll be a baby for a while. Just enjoy your ride. I'll enjoy my ride as a mom and only a mom." Troy shook his head and he kissed my forehead, "Okay, I'll play baseball and enjoy the ride."

"Please, for me,"

"Did Lance talk to you about this? After last year he told me I didn't enjoy it enough."

"You didn't."

He sighed as I kissed him gently which turned into a steamier kiss that caused Troy to pull back and take a deep breath. "I have to remind myself that you had a baby like four days ago." I laughed and I rolled off his lap, "Speaking of, we should probably sleep." Troy smiled and nodded his head as we both crawled underneath of the blankets. He tucked me close and I glanced over at Grey who was sleeping peacefully and I could hear the girls rustling in their cribs from the monitor but still sleeping.

It was good to be home and feel like we were in our home.

* * *

 **Hey Hey! I know this update has like nothing to it but I was going to do the playoffs and I saw that this chapter had 6,000 words without the playoffs so I didn't start it so it's just a fluff chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **To the reviewers who have been so patient and calm about my updating: thank you. I'll let ya'll know that my schedule is . Literally all day errr day. I am taking 16 credit hours, applying for nursing school, taking anatomy (it's kicking my ass btw) and am involved with other things on campus. I am just busy. I study a lot and sometimes writing doesn't take priority. I apologize and I try to update as fast as possible. Please be patient!**

 **Also…. Yall might have a surprise tonight or tomorrow so be on the lookout. (Insert sunglasses emoji)**

 **Please Review!**


	31. Playoff Scare

Chapter 31 – Playoff Scare

 _Thursday, October 8_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Royals vs. Astros_

 _Game 1 of American League Division Series_

Troy's POV

I showed up early because they were demanding me to do a press conference and all I wanted to do was go help my wife get Logan off to school and get the twins dressed and fed. Grey was already a week old and damn was it already flying by. I pulled on my jersey over my t-shirt as our press guy came to grab me as I followed him. I demanded an early one so I could focus. I needed to focus. After being at Casen's house last night I wanted my wife for two minutes.

I sat down in front of the press as this was our second World Series run in the same amount of years. I chewed on my lip as I drank my water while they introduced me to the press and I looked at them waiting for the first question.

"Another kid before a playoff run…are they good luck to you?" I laughed and I smiled, "Something like that. I hope Grey gets to know that he was alive during a World Series victory but we have to get through tonight's game first. I am focused on tonight."

"Are you excited?" I smiled nodding my head, "Absolutely. I love the post-season. I love playing in front of this Kansas City crowd during the post-season. There is nothing better than this stadium in October." The crowd grew at that one and I looked out at the group again. Some I knew by name and some were from major news carrier that I didn't know. I chewed on my lip as the next question came. "You are entering into your first free agency period at 32 but yet you are the most likely to get another Cy Young, possible MVP, and you're in the post-season again. What are you thinking going into it?"

I looked at the big name reporter who was here, "I'll talk about my free agency after this run. My focus is here in Kansas City with this team this season on this run. There is nothing more important than this right now. My free agency means nothing right now. It means nothing if I don't win tonight. It's nothing but something I'll deal with in November." The room shared looks between each other and I sighed, "Do you have an approach tonight?"

"To throw strikes."

"But not right down the middle right?" a reporter cracked and I laughed nodding, "Yea, I am hoping to keep my secrets just that…a secret. I have a game plan tonight but right now it's under wraps. We can talk more about it tonight." The room chuckled again and I chewed on my lip as they continued to ask questions and I continued to answer them. It was a normal press session, "Are you nervous?" I smiled, "Yes, I am nervous but I think it's good to be nervous. I have the good nervous feelings."

"When have you experienced those before?"

"Before my first date with my wife, before I proposed to her, before I married her, the day all of my kids were born, and before every start in the post-season except for my first one. I mean these nerves are good because I know that I am feeling something and that I know how well I am going to do. I know that I can do this and I am nervous because I want this win so badly. I want to make my family happy. I want to make this crowd happy. I want to make this city happy. That's the only goal in mind."

"You have a lot of those nerves with your wife." I smiled, "She's my rock. I can only tell you those are good nerves that I am feeling because anything with her is good. It was always good. So I am feeling good nerves tonight."

"How are you going to pass time today?"

"I'm going to cuddle my newborn son for a little bit. Run my kids crazy so they take a good nap today, and then come to the stadium to focus. That's my plan." They smiled and we quickly finished after about twenty more minutes. I walked out of the room and back to the locker room where it was completely quiet. The celebration for our clinch was wild but subdued because we wanted more. We wanted to win this thing again.

Going up to the field I saw people beginning to set up cameras for the all-day updates. The sun was barely coming up over the sky still with the colors reaching all different directions. I turned around several times to just get the whole glimpse of the quiet stadium. Tonight it wasn't going to be quiet. Tonight it wasn't going to be empty. Tonight it was going to be wild. It was going to be loud. It was going to be the best damn time.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I rocked Grey in the rocking chair as I tried to keep my eyes open but it was quite a battle. Last night it was me with four kids and it was quite the struggle. Grey was already over a week old and I was mostly sad that he was growing and changing on me. I kissed his little forehead as he rested on my shoulder and I patted his back gently. Today was the first playoff game and the nerves were in the air. I could feel them and I knew Troy was feeling them.

I heard the door slip open and I looked up to see Troy sneaking in a little after eight. "I feel like I should be scolding you," I spoke up and he spun around with a grin on his face, "I pushed my presser to early this morning so that I could come here to help you. It went longer than expected." I shook my head, "Do you remember that you're supposed to be enjoying this?" he gave me his famous grin, "I can't help but be here with you and the kids right now. I need you to ground me for a little bit before I go out and enjoy it tonight."

A grin crossed my face and I nodded, "Yes sir," he grinned and came over to plant a kiss on my lips. He kissed Grey's forehead and he smiled satisfied, "I'll get the twins breakfast ready and then play with them so that they will sleep hard this afternoon." I just nodded and let him go do whatever he wanted to do. Grey moved his hand and he grunted moving his arms around, "You are going to get to see your daddy pitch for the very first time."

I paused to think about it, "He is amazing Grey, he has such a different energy out there and he makes me so proud. I hope you do get to remember these days where he is playing. He might be in a different color next year but I know he'll do the same for any team. He's going to do so many good things for our family and for whatever team he chooses. I know you'll hear all about these Royal's days though because Grey, baby, they were magical times."

His blue eyes drifted to look at me and he moved his hands again, "He's an amazing man Grey and I know he's going to raise you to be just as amazing. Don't feel pressured to be like your daddy though, you can be whatever you want to be Grey. Okay? Don't ever feel like you need to be a baseball superstar. Just be you." I felt a hand slip over my shoulder and his lips planted in my hair, "I love you." He whispered into my ear and I smiled leaning back, "I love you too."

"Can I see him?" I nodded my head, "Yea," I gave him up and Troy smiled at him as he snuggled him gently. "Makenli is in the playroom and Addy is watching a TV show. Their food is done but I wanted to come get you." I smiled and got up, "I'll come help." We both got up and walked up to the first floor where I went into the playroom to have Makenli come walking over and she lifted her arms up. I smiled as I picked her up and she pressed her face against my neck. "Good morning sweet girl," I said squeezing her and she smiled as Addy whined, I laughed, "Are you jealous?" I asked her and she pouted, I picked her up as well as I took them both over to their highchairs inserting both of them.

Troy slid their plates to me with Grey still firmly against him causing shivers to run down my spine. I gave the girls their food and interacted with them while they ate together. "It must be neat to be a twin." I said observing them together, "Why do you say that?" Troy asked and I looked at the girl's giggle with each other, "You always have a best friend." I said with a smile as Addy giggled tossing a banana to her sister, "Addy," I said and she looked up at me with her brown eyes staring right back into mine.

"Mamam," she babbled picking up her cup and taking a long drink of it. I kissed the top of her head as I turned to look at Troy, "What are your plans tonight?" I asked him and Troy raised an eyebrow, "I plan on going to the game and well uh pitching." I laughed and I nodded, "Yea, any other big plans?" he laughed shaking his head. "No."

"Go out and have fun tonight,"

"We have the early game tomorrow." I pouted, "You should go have fun."

"How about I have fun with my wife and kids?" he challenged and I laughed, "Fine,"

"I promise Brie; I'll go have fun." I nodded my head at him with a smile on my face, "Mamam," I turned my attention back to the girls as I smiled taking pictures of them and sending out snapchats with a smile on my face. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Logan," I called and she peeked out of the playroom with her toys still in hand, the twins were still sleeping and Grey just finished eating as I looked at her, "Do you want to get ready?" I asked her and she grinned, "It's daddy's big game!" I nodded my head, "It sure is. C'mon." I said and she went to put her toys away as I took her to her bedroom. "I want to wear his jersey," she requested and I nodded my head as I pulled it out with a pair of leggings for her to wear with them.

"Mommy,"

"Yes sweetie?" I turned to look at her and she seemed a little confused, "I heard you and daddy talking the other day about moving again," she frowned at me and I frowned back at her, "He said we were leaving Kansas City," she had tears in her eyes and my heart broke for her as I glanced at her, "Oh Logi, no, sweetie, we are staying in Kansas City." I said sitting on her bed to pull her into my lap. "Daddy just may not play for Kansas City next year." I said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because daddy might have an opportunity to go somewhere else to play. We would be with him all summer long and as much as we could during the season but we would still live here." Logan frowned, "I love daddy playing here." I smiled kissing the top of his head, "I know you do baby, I love it too but I think daddy might need a change a little bit. We'll still see him all the time so I don't want you to worry about that okay?"

She nodded as I helped her change into the jersey with leggings slipping on her blue royals shoes as she loved to call them. I braided her hair adding a headband and I kissed her cheek, "Go play okay? I am going to get your sisters and brother ready." She nodded as she took off as I let that moment let my heart sink. I don't know when she heard Troy and I talking about it because he didn't really want to talk about it himself too but it happened.

I sighed standing up as I peeked over at Grey who was sleeping soundly still before I went to go get the girls up. I picked up Makenli first as I laid her down onto the changing table as she grew angry with the waking up and I smiled, "I know sweetie," I said as I took off her clothes and changed her into a pair of leggings with Troy's jersey. I slipped on a pair of converse onto her feet and then I just laid her back down into her crib because she was still tired.

I changed Adalyn next and she woke up crying and clinging to me as I got her to calm down but she was angry. I sat down in the rocking chair and I pushed it back and forth trying to get her to relax but she just twisted and cried in my arms, I gave her the favorite pacifier but she spits it out before clawing at my shirt. I scrunched my eyebrows together because she hasn't nursed since right before Grey was born. She basically weaned herself.

Out of curiosity I lifted my shirt to see if that's what she really wanted and sure as shit she latched on calming herself down as if that's all she wanted from the very beginning. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes as I was really surprised looking at her but she has not felt good at all this past week not eating much of anything but it had been two weeks since she nursed. Puzzled I let her nurse until she pulled away and then I changed her. She was in a much better mood now and was giggling.

"Oh Addy, baby, what are you doing?" I asked her and she seemed to be having her own Logan jealousy but she was regressing instead of wanting to do what her sister was doing. I changed her clothes and I then let her down onto the floor to play as I walked next door to see Grey fast asleep. He was in a sleeper and I didn't want to wake him up unless I needed too. I got the girls all situated downstairs ready to go with shoes on everybody's feet as I got myself ready first.

My eyes took in my jeans with my own jersey but it was game worn and smelled just like him. I moved Grey to his car seat without him waking up and then I put everybody in the car to realize we only had about two hours until game time.

Well damn.

* * *

The stadium was electric by the time we got to our seats in the suite for us. Our family and friends were already present and quickly crowded us and I laughed, "Alright guys, hang on," I said as Logan was quickly entertained with Ben nearby but they all wanted their hands on Grey. "He needs to eat," I said disappointing a lot of people. "But the other two girls need some attention so," I parked the stroller as I needed to get my sights on my husbands.

I walked outside the glass doors with Grey wrapped against my chest to find him warming up in the bullpen. He looked relaxed and ready to go as I spun around to take in the packed house for another round of playoffs in Kansas City. I exhaled as I felt my shoulders relax and take in the scene around me. "He looks good." Jack said coming up on the other side of me and I smiled, "Good. I feel good." Jack smiled as Grey let out a cry from my chest, "Okay, okay," I said quietly as I went back inside knowing I had some time before it would officially start.

Britt had her hands on Addy who was still in a much better mood than earlier. I was still puzzled by her nursing but maybe she needed it still. I planted myself on the couch as I got Grey to attach himself to me and he took a minute or two to get it figured out but then he was smooth sailing as I drifted the wrap over top of him. My mom came over and she took a peek at him. "Question," I posed and she glanced at me, "Addy stopped nursing about ten days ago. It was right before Grey was born and she just stopped wanting too. I always let her tell me if she wanted too." My mom nodded her head following along.

"Well she hasn't asked once since Grey has been born until today. She was very upset after her nap, which I woke her up from, and was screaming so I sat down in the rocker and she pulled on my shirt as if she wanted to breastfeed. So I did it just to see if that's what she wanted and she then proceeded to nurse for fifteen minutes." I explained and my mom smiled, "Seems to me she wanted to comfort nurse."

"She's always been about comfort nursing but what was the break for?"

My mom shrugged, "She may have known that something was changing and stopped. Then you got home with Grey so everything was different plus she got sick. So maybe she just didn't want to and then today you caught her at the right time and you were right there. She may go back to nursing for a little bit know that she knows you are still producing milk and that you're willing to let her." I frowned slightly, "I don't know about willing…"

"You aren't going to say no to her," my mom said with a laugh, "It's a way for them to connect with you. Maybe she just wants to connect with you again because you have Grey. It could be a Logan situation that is a bit more bearable to handle." I sighed, "That's what I thought. She's jealous."

"Maybe but it's also comforting to have mom for a minute without anybody else." I sighed looking down at Grey who was trying to fall back asleep so I tickled his foot to make him continue to eat. "Bonus, it could really help though as he is younger. He can't your milk out fast enough and she can so if you ever have a moment where you need relief. You might just ask her to help you." I laughed, "How weird."

"It is a little weird but she just needs some extra time with you. She's always been the one closest to you and you can provide. You probably still have the supply built up for twins that Grey can't take care of." I groaned slightly, "I am pumping around the damn clock because my breasts are always full." My mom laughed, "See? It'll be fine. Just make sure Grey is fed and then go from there." I smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. I also want first dibs on my grandson." I laughed and nodded as many people stopped by to say hi. Mallory plopped down next to me with a big ol' grin on her face and I knew it before she even said it. "You're pregnant." I said and she laughed trying to fringe a shock but ultimately she just nodded with a big grin on her face. "Yes! I am about eight weeks but I couldn't wait to tell you." I laughed as I gave her a side hug and she smiled at Grey.

I heard the starting line-ups so I got up to move outside as I had my mom slip on a hat for Grey and add an extra blanket. I wasn't sure if he was going to move from my chest tonight because I wanted him to stay warm against me and there were just too many germs. Our friends and family came over earlier in the week to meet him and it was the sweetest getting everybody around to meet our youngest child.

When they announced Troy's name the crowd erupted with excitement and I listened to the song come over the speaker. It was a song from our dating days that I picked earlier this year and he loved it. Grey finally was finished as I wrapped him back up against me while keeping blankets over top of him. I watched Troy dig into the mound with his glove from the beginning of the season that he already told me was getting added to at the end of the season.

He needed two G's.

"Daddy!" Logan cheered and I smiled at her as Addy and Makenli were with different people. Troy's first pitch was a strike in the high corner. The crowd exploded and I knew this night was going to be just that…a high.

* * *

Troy was dueling through the sixth inning only giving up a single hit. Logan was sitting next to me wearing down from today's events and I smoothed my hand over her hair, "Is Daddy almost done?" she asked glancing up at me and I laughed, "Not quite." I said to her and I looked at Troy throwing the next pitch. That's when everything slowed down for the first time all night and I felt the air get stuck in my lungs as all I saw as my husband fall to the ground and the ball bounce rolling to the dugout.

I stood up onto my feet and I saw everybody just stop and the training staff tend to my husband. "Gabi, Breathe," somebody said and I felt the air fill my lungs in a gasp as I tried to get up, "Gabi," my dad grounded me as the stadium was deathly quiet for the first time today as I had yet to actually see Troy move. "Mommy, why is daddy laying down?" I looked down at Logan and then back to the field, "Logan, can you come help me?" Cody took her and I was shaking and I was trying to form a sentence.

"Mommy,"

I sobered up as I turned to look at Logan, "Go with Cody okay?" she nodded as I finally saw his feet move, "Where did it hit him?" I cried and I tried to get up again but hands grounded me back down again. It was like time was crawling as I stood up again and the hands didn't resist me. I moved to get a closer look as they eased Troy up off the ground and I felt the sob in my chest again. I was terrified and nobody was speaking in the stadium. I'm pretty sure you could hear my sob throughout the stadium.

"Gabi," my dad grabbed me, "Let them do their work. You need to just stay here." I shook my head as I saw that his white uniform had blood all down the front and I finally turned to leave the suite but Cody was blocking my path. "Gabi," he warned and I shook my head as I finally let the tears fall, "My husband is laying on the ground, bleeding, and you're not going to let me see him?" I yelled, I actually yelled at Cody causing attention from everybody.

"No, you need to just stay here."

"No," I said crying harder, "No," Cody looked over my shoulder and made eye contact with somebody, "I'll go with you. You need to stay back." I nodded my head as Grey stirred on my chest and I turned around to find somebody, I finally found my mom as I wrapped him from around me and I handed him over to my mom. She squeezed my wrist and I exhaled as I quickly followed Cody. They had removed him from the field as I stopped in the hallway as I bent over gasping.

"Gabi," Cody put his hand on my back, "What the fuck just happened?" I asked him and he pulled me into his chest into a tight hug. "Troy Bolton is going to be okay." He said into my ear, "He took the ball to the face and came back quickly, he took the ball to the ribs, and he took a ball in high school. He's gone through this before." I hiccupped, "He's never bled like that. I have never seen a uniform red that is supposed to be blue."

Cody didn't say anything this time and he just held me for a couple more minutes. But I had to get my hands on him. I pulled away and went running for the elevator. I got down to the floor when somebody stopped me, "Gabi, he is getting treated," I shook my head, "No, no, I need to see him." I said crying, "I need to see him," I begged and the guy turned his head as I tried to get a peek in the room but I couldn't see anything.

* * *

Troy's POV

That hurt like a fucking son of a bitch. I laid there blinking looking up at the sky trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. My eyes looked around and felt so much pressure in my head and shoulder. "Troy, Troy," I looked up to see the coach, "Are you okay?" The trainer was next as teammates began to form a circle. "What the fuck happened," I muttered and I reached up to feel the warm blood on my face.

"Don't move Troy," I let my eyes close and I felt a jolt, "Troy," I opened my eyes again, "Keep your eyes open," I groaned, "Let me just finish this," I said trying to sit up but the athletic trainer kept me lying flat as he had me move all my extremities. He then helped me sit up while pressing a towel to my face but my shoulder hurt. "Can you walk? Are you dizzy?" I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. Let me finish pitching."

"No," the training staff all said together and I rolled my eyes as the team helped me up and I heard the crowd cheering, roaring like they did all night but I could feel the questions rising in the air. My ankle was throbbing and I just wanted to know what the fuck just happened. The training staff got me down into the tunnel before a wheelchair was right there. I gladly took a seat in it and I leaned forward.

"Fuck, guys, make sure Gabi doesn't find her way down here." I said quickly to anybody that was listening. They got me onto a bed and began to peel off my jersey that was soaked in blood. All I honestly wanted to do was close my eyes. I just wanted to fall asleep, "Troy, keep your eyes open." I finally lifted them again but I was drowsy, "We need to get a CT scan on his head," I closed my eyes again, "Troy," I groaned, "No, I need to see him, I need to see him," I heard her from the hallway and I groaned, "Troy," I heard her voice and I closed my eyes tight because she didn't need to see me like this, "Who the fuck let her down here?" I grumbled, "She's persistent Bolton, she made it down here before you could make that request."

I grimaced because I want to laugh at that but I was in pain just about everywhere right now. "Don't let her back here, please, I know she is freaking out." I mumbled to the people, "She is actually hysterical. Troy, let her come back to see you. Maybe she can keep your eyes open." I finally just nodded my head as it didn't take for two seconds for her hand to slid on my arm and I instantly felt better. I was dumb for denying her access.

"Troy," her voice broke my heart and found her with my eyes finally as she looked so good with way too many tears rolling down her face. "I'm okay," I whispered, she found my hand and I squeezed it for her. She needed the reassurance. "What the fuck happened?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile, "That's all I've been asking. Nobody seems to be answering me." A chuckle went through the room. "Troy, you need to go to the hospital to get checked out."

"No," I said, "That wasn't a question." Somebody told me and I closed my eyes again, "Eyes open Bolton," I found her brown eyes again and she reached down to touch my face, then her forehead was against mine and I breathed with her against me. "I'm okay, you should go be with the kids."

"No, hell fucking no," the group laughed as I took my left hand and I reached up to touch her. "Go get Grey and I'll make them let you ride with me to the hospital, okay?" she nodded her head and then her lips pressed against my forehead. "Troy Bolton, you have got to stop doing this." I laughed this time and smiled at her, "I'm just making our lives fun babe," She stepped out of the room and I groaned from the pain in my shoulder.

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck happened?" I said again, "The ball hit your jaw and then down to your right shoulder. You twisted your ankle on the twist." That explained all three points that hurt. I just nodded my head, "That means I can pitch still? My left shoulder is fine and I can pitch with a bad ankle. I've done it before."

"If you have a concussion you're done."

"I don't. My head feels fine."

"Your jaw is still gushing blood Troy; the glue isn't even stopping it." I groaned, "I don't have a concussion." I told them again, "I'm pitching again this post season." People grumbled at me in the room as transport came through here and Gabi came back with Grey on her chest, "There's my little guy," I said as the team helped me sit up and I looked at him on her chest sleeping away. "Logan is playing with Ben oblivious to what's going on and the littles are asleep."

"Okay,"

There was a lot of talk and a lot of stuff going on before I finally let my eyes win out.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Why isn't he awake?" I demanded quickly panicked as the team doctor quickly came as he tried to get Troy to wake back up again as I panicked watching them touch his neck to check for a pulse and I began to hyperventilate, "He has a strong pulse. He needs a stat CT scan though," They began to move him and I couldn't even breathe. "Gabi, sit down," I felt hands on my shoulder as one of the assistant athletic trainers pressed me down. "Gabi, look at me," my eyes moved around until I looked at Chris. "Deep breaths in and out, okay? In and out." I watched him breathe as I looked down at Grey to get my breathing to relax.

"There you go, c'mon, I'll get you to the hospital okay?" I nodded my head as I followed him out. He led me to his car when my dad ended up by my side. "Chris, I can take her to the hospital." There was a stare down between the two people when a car pulled up in the side with the general manager and the owner of the team sitting there. "Get in Gabi," he said, I just climbed in without consulting anybody. My dad got in next to me as I looked down at Grey. I kicked myself for forgetting his car seat.

"He doesn't have a car seat," I mumbled, I reached for the door handle even though the car was moving. "Grey doesn't have a car seat," I repeated louder but my dad moved and grabbed my hand, "Gabi, he's fine." My dad stressed but I shook my head, "I can't lose my husband and my son in the same day. I can't do that? What if something happens," I became dramatic and my dad hugged me from behind, "Troy is going to be fine." My dad said quietly into my ear, "Grey is fine right where he is with his mom, okay? Put your seat belt on."

He eased me back and my belt clicked into place as I finally looked over at the two people in the front who I considered friends at most points in my life. "We have the best people with Troy Gabi, they are taking him to CT right now. You have nothing to worry about." I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to hold my babies closer with my husband in my bed. I was in tears again but I just kissed Grey.

We pulled up to KU medical center where we were ushered in a back door. I walked with the three males as we were taken to a room in the back where Troy was sitting up, awake, talking with the nurse in front of him. I felt relief flood in my chest as I walked over to him. He had stitches along his jaw, an ice pack on his right shoulder, and another one his ankle. His blue eyes weren't crystal blue like they were on a perfect day but right now they were gray. I could barely breath, "Brie," he said softly and I just walked over until he pulled me into his left side per normal. "Troy Anthony," I said and he rubbed my arm, "I get it. I'm in trouble." I just nodded my head while I touched his cheek, he closed his eyes soaking in my touch.

"I'm okay," he whispered, "I was just tired. All of my adrenaline was zapped in that moment. That's the only reason my eyes closed back there Gabi, I swear. I am feeling fine." I shook my head as I finally let out a heavy sob as a doctor walked in. I didn't want to be here right now and I got up out of the room. My dad was in the hallway and he eased Grey and I into a hug. "He's fine Gabi, he's fine," he said and I was just so shaken up.

"That's my second time seeing something like that. The first time we didn't have kids. This time we have four. I could never function if something actually happened to him Dad, one wrong hit to the head and he's dead." I began to breath heavily again and my dad just rubbed my side because he knew I was right. The doctors left the room as did the head trainer, "Gabi, he wants you to come back into the room when you are ready, okay?" I just nodded walking back into the room. "Go give Grey to your dad," he said and I just nodded as I took it over to my dad. He took his grandson and I handed him the wrap.

"I'll take care of him in the waiting room. Go lay with your husband for a few minutes okay? You have a little girl who is expecting to see her dad after the game." I nodded wiping away my tears and walking back into the room. I went to his left side as I laid against his shoulder and gripped the hospital gown that he was changed into when he got here. "You're okay," I hiccupped, "I'm fine. I don't have a concussion, I passed the tests with flying colors. My jaw isn't broken, my shoulder is just bruised badly, and my ankle twisted on the fall but not too bad. I am fine." I nodded my head as I was reduced to tears again. "I didn't know what happened Troy, I was so scared. I didn't know if it hit you in the head just right and that was it."

His arm gripped me tightly, "I love you," he whispered to me, "I am so sorry to know how scared you are." His hand reached up to rub the top of my head, "I know I would be a basket case if that was you down there," I took a deep breath and I let my body relax, I sat up and I took in his face again to see the only blemish on his cheek. He reached up and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, "I'm okay." He said looking me right in the eye. I nodded my head looking at him and then I buried my head into his shoulder. He just let me cry right there as he rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know why I am so emotional about this, I can see you're okay and I am just relieved."

"You're also exhausted and we have a newborn."

His thumb stroked my cheek and he nodded his head, "I love you and we're okay, it was just a scare." I just nodded my head because I didn't want to ask the what if. He tugged me close while I let my eyes close for a moment, "I need to go get Logan,"

"They said they are releasing me soon. I am hoping to still pitch in the ALCS." I sat up looking at him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's all my right side that's messed up and I have hurt my ankle worse than this before and pitched off of it." I just looked at him as I moved his hospital gown to take a look on the bruise on his right shoulder. He grimaced at my touch and I shook my head, "Troy,"

"No, I am going to finish. We won tonight. If I have to pitch game five I will."

"No, you won't." I turned to see the head coach walk in, "Maybe the ALCS but you will not pitch again in the ALDS." Troy tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, "I don't have a concussion, my right shoulder will survive pitching, and my ankle will just need some serious stabilizing. I'll be in tomorrow." Richard rolled his eyes at his star pitcher, "Gabi, get him to slow down?" I laughed, "I think he says the same thing about me."

Richard smiled and he talked to Troy as I slipped out the door again to retrieve Grey. My dad gave him back to me and I thanked him. "I guess I need a ride back." I told him, "Cody brought Troy's car here while Becca got all of the kid's home in your car." I felt relief as I knew everybody was going to take care of everybody in this situation. "How is he?" I turned around to see Cody walking up. "Perfectly fine. Stiches in his jaw but he avoided another concussion. An ugly bruise on his shoulder. And a twisted ankle but I think he hurt it worse in high school than this time."

Cody smiled, "Imagine that, Troy escapes another one without much injury."

"There is only so much time before it actually happens." I said eyeing the room and Cody sighed, "That's what it'll take to get him to quit."

I rolled my eyes, "Doubtful." Cody smirked as he went into his room to talk to Troy as Troy was in good spirits. I sighed as I turned to look at my dad, "He's fine," he told me and I just nodded my head, "This time," I answered.

* * *

Logan greeted me at the door of the house, "Mommy, where is daddy?" I picked up the car seat and I set it on the counter as Grey was snoozing. I was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed but I needed to talk to Logan first and reassure her that her dad was fine. They were going to keep him for an overnight observation to make sure that he was fine but they figured he would be released early in the morning to his coaches.

"Daddy is in the hospital," I told her and she frowned as tears gathered in her eyes, "Why?" she asked and it broke my heart just a little bit. "Because when he pitched tonight the ball came back and hit him in the jaw. Lucky for him though, it was a slow pitch and didn't have much velocity on it to do much to him. The doctors just want to make sure that daddy is okay before releasing him tomorrow morning." Logan let a tear slip on her face, "But I don't want daddy to get hurt."

"He's fine baby. They are thinking he's going to be able to pitch the rest of the post season," I told her and she reached up for me. I picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around me. "Can I call him?" she asked me and I nodded, "But then you have to go to bed in your big girl bed okay?" she nodded her head as I pulled out my cell phone to Facetime Troy. He answered on the fourth ring and he held up the phone away from his stitches. "Lolo," he said with a smile on his face, almost reassuring her immediately.

"Daddy, why are you hurt?" she asked and he smiled, "Because I'm not a fast ducker." He responded causing me to laugh and he smiled directing his eyes to try and find me. "Lolo, make sure your momma keeps laughing. She's had a rough day." Logan looked at me and I smiled at her as I kissed the top of her head. I got Grey out of his car seat as Becca and Lucille came down the stairs. "Hey," I greeted as I could still hear Troy and Logan talking.

"The girls went down without a fuss." Lucille said and I could see the mother worries in her eyes. "He's fine," I reassured her, "I was a bit more of a mess than I think he was. He doesn't have a concussion, just stitches on his jaw and an ugly bruise on his shoulder. When I left Jack was walking in." Lucille gave me a supportive smile for giving her the news before we continued on about my kids. "Good. Good, I was worried about him. I am assuming he is still trying to pitch later this week."

I laughed nodding my head, "Of course he is." Lucille smiled, "Remember back in high school when he busted up his knee? He tried to get up the next day to go to practice." I rolled my eyes, "He doesn't know how to stop." I said and Lucille laughed, "Good luck on him retiring." I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "Yea, that'll be a joke around here for a little bit." Lucille looked down at Grey as she kissed his little forehead.

"Do you want me to take Logan for the night?" she asked kindly, "I can get her up for school and drop her off for you. That way you don't have to worry about it." I felt a grateful smile lift to my face, "Please? If you don't mind. I bet she'll love it." Lucille nodded with a smile as she went downstairs to break the news to Logan. I went to put Grey in the bassinet in our room as I sat on the bed to let the emotional toll of the day hit my shoulders hard.

Logan came running into the room with my cell phone, "Daddy wants to say good night. I have to go pack my bag for Grandma's!" I smiled as she went running off as I looked down at Troy who was waiting for me to say something, "You alright?" he asked me and I nodded my head, "I'm just tired. I didn't even get to mention to you…Addy nursed earlier today." I said laying back against the pillows. Troy scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Really?"

"She was fussy and kept trying to pull down my shirt. She nursed for like fifteen minutes." Troy laughed, "Huh, I bet she misses her momma with Grey being around." I sighed, "Yea, I don't care. I have a big enough supply that I don't have to worry about it too much." Troy looked at me and nodded, "Go get some rest. My mom told me that she was taking Logan. I'll be home in the morning." I nodded my head, "Okay, get some rest yourself. No kids." Troy smiled, "Nurses," he said with a shrug and I laughed.

"I love you,"

He let a smile jerk onto his face, "I love you too babe," We hung up after that as I got up to wipe my make-up off and I then went in search of Logan. She was almost done packing her bag as I bent down and gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you Lolo, be good for grandma okay?" she nodded and she gave me a tight hug. "I'll see you after school tomorrow." She nodded and she bid me an I love you too as she walked out. I thanked Lucille again as I knew we were leaving tomorrow night with the team to travel to Houston.

I wasn't going to worry about that until tomorrow. Tonight, I was going to snuggle with my son in my bed and then go to bed myself. That was the plan for tonight. I shut down the house and I went back upstairs as I checked on the twins to only be met with Addy's eyes. "What are you doing awake?" I asked her, she stood up and babbled my name as she was reaching for me. I picked her up and rested her against my shoulder. "You need to go to sleep." I told her rubbing her back. She let out a whine and I felt reluctant to let her nurse again but she was still little and maybe she did need that time with me.

I sat down in the chair as I let her nurse herself to sleep as her hand was against my breast and her other clutching my t-shirt. She only ate for about five minutes as I got back up to lay her down in her crib replacing my breast with a pacifier. She rolled onto her belly as I covered her with a thin blanket before walking out of the room. I went into the bathroom to change into the shirt Troy wore yesterday and discarded my pants before crawling into bed.

Grey was still sleeping and I knew he would probably wake me up in an hour to eat but I was going to take that hour and sleep because…why not?

* * *

 _Friday, October 9_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _1-0 vs Houston Astros_

 _Kansas City, MO_

I felt the bed shift after a long night of Grey wanting to eat every two hours instead of three but the twins didn't even let out a peep so that was nice. His arm wrapped around my waist and I snuggled back against him and he kissed the back of my neck. "I see you survived the night." I mumbled and he laughed, "I did. Disappointed?" I nudged him with my elbow because that wasn't even funny. He kissed my neck again. "You're on baby duty. I popped a frozen milk into the fridge."

I closed my eyes again fighting off sleep as Troy brushed his fingers through my dirty hair, "Okay," he whispered quietly and I curled up again in the bed as I heard Troy pick up Grey and talk to him quietly for a little bit but I was in and out of sleep for most of the morning. At one point I woke up and found Troy fast asleep next to me with Grey passed out on his chest. I smiled as I curled up onto his arm and Troy grimaced, "Sorry," I mumbled, "No, it's fine. We might have to flip sides of the bed though for a bit." He joked through sleep and I laughed. I pried open my eyes as I saw it was a little after nine in the morning.

"Are the twins still sleeping?" I asked a bit surprised. I reached over for the baby monitor as they were both still sound asleep in their cribs. "Wow," I mumbled and Troy laughed, "Surprised?" I nodded laying back down as I snapped a picture of Grey and Troy together. I then went to my Twitter page as it had been blowing up with concerned fans over Troy. Even though the press released a statement saying that he was completely fine.

 _Blessed to have my husband and our little guy in my bed this morning. Good thing he pitches slow…_

I tagged him at the end and I smiled as his phone dinged and he opened an eye to glance at me, "Gabriella," I laughed and he picked up the phone to look at the message, "Slow?" he countered and I laughed again, "What? It wasn't a very fast pitch." I told him and he laughed, "Because it was my curveball,"

"Lucky for you it wasn't your fast ball." Troy smiled shaking his head as he looked at the picture of him and Grey together. "I still can't believe we have a little boy." Troy said and I smiled looking down at Grey as I planted a kiss on his forehead. The first cry left the nursery and I knew it was Makenli from the sound. I pushed off the bed and I walked through the house to grab her. She cuddled against me and I smiled taking her back to the room as Addy was still sleeping.

"Mickey," Troy called to her and she perked up with a big smile on her face. "Dada!" she screeched and I let her down as she crawled over to Troy. She climbed on his left arm and she got close to Grey. "Baby brother," Troy told her and she looked at him curious but shrugged her shoulders before stealing Troy's cell phone. Troy shook his head with a laugh and she began to play one of their toddler games on his phone.

"I should probably make them breakfast," I mumbled and Troy shook his head, "Cereal will do." He said and I laughed while we let Makenli play on Troy's phone until Adalyn woke up. We then took the party downstairs where they got fruit and cheerios to munch on. I fed Addy while Troy fed Makenli as Grey swung in his swing. "Bless your mom for taking Logan last night." Troy smiled, "You probably didn't need that this morning."

"No, not really." I said with a laugh, "Grey was up constantly last night." Troy looked over at him in the swing and he smiled, "He's cute though."

I smiled shaking my head, "I'll take these days of getting up," I said with a smile, "I enjoy it."

* * *

 _Sunday, October 11_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _2-0 ALDS_

 _Houston, Texas_

I bounced Grey up and down as he was fussy today and had been since our flight Friday night. The little girls ran around my feet as they giggled as they kept trying to walk and then would crash. I smiled watching them closely while I tried to pay attention to the games. Logan was playing with Jack as the Royals were in good shape to clinch the ALDS portion of this part of the playoffs. Troy was even set to pitch the first game of the ALCS.

The coaches were trying to talk him out of it but he was determined to get back out there. He pitched yesterday on the side and he didn't have any issues with command or velocity despite a sore ankle and shoulder. His jaw wasn't even a factor in his pitching which is what took the worst of the damage. The Royals were leading by three going into the bottom of the 8th inning as I took a seat towards the back when Britt came over with her eyes smiling. Her little sixteen-week belly poked out as they had just announced right before the playoffs about their little addition. Troy and I were ecstatic for them.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and she smiled, "Good. Just enjoying it." I smiled because I knew exactly what she was talking about. Addy crawled over to her and Britt scooped her up with a smile on her face as she tickled Addy. "How is Troy really doing?" I shrugged, "Fine," Britt smiled, "Does anything stop him?" I laughed shaking my head, "No. He got hit while I was in college once and it was right before a test, I found out through Twitter. I was a mess the entire time. He ended up breaking a rib. That one set him back for a little bit because he couldn't breathe." Britt laughed and I smiled, "The other time was right after we were married. I was actually pregnant with Logan. He got hit in the face and it was bad. No concussion but it wasn't pretty. It was during Spring Training so he was more willing to relax and let things heal."

"Wow, he has some not so great luck with those."

"Pitch long enough and it's bound to happen."

"I think I would kill Casen," I laughed, "I can't stop him. If he's willing to play through the pain, then I'll let him. It's his choice." Britt shrugged her shoulders as she snatched up one of the twins as she giggled. I continued to watch the game as it wasn't even a contest at any point. The families began to gather and head downstairs as we wrangled my four kids. It was fun to have all four of them here with us but it was a lot more work.

"Just imagine having five kid's vs two adults when we fly together." I laughed at Britt because it was going to be amusing. We made it down to the waiting area as we watched the final outs on TV and as soon as the Royals clinched their division title they stormed the field. They let us out to go greet our husbands as they were all still cheering and celebrating their moving on to the next step. They finally began to pull apart to spot their families on the field.

Logan and Makenli took off for Troy as he greeted both of them in a hug but were quickly moving on to play with the other kids running around. Troy walked over and he smiled at me a big cheesy smile, Addy was holding Britt down and I had Grey against my chest. "Congrats babe," I whispered and he smiled pulling me into a kiss. He then kissed the top of Grey's head, "Go celebrate with those teammates." He nodded as he found Addy to give her a quick kiss before disappearing. I smiled shaking my head while I watched the kids run and play.

"We better get them all packed up to catch the plane tonight," my dad said coming over and I nodded, "I know. It stinks we can't wait for the boys but I need Logan to go to school tomorrow." My dad nodded as we tried to gather them up. I knew Troy would want to say good-bye before we left but we had to at least start moving. I found Logan and Makenli was playing with a girl around her age that belonged to the third basemen.

"C'mon," I called to her and she stood up on her two feet and began to walk that way. Logan caught up with us when Troy came back onto the field soaking wet with beer and champagne. "We need to say bye to Daddy," I told them and Logan whined as Makenli sat down crying. I rolled my eyes as Troy laughed coming over, "Lolo, I'll be home tomorrow. The team just isn't flying home tonight and you have school." He reminded her and she sighed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek avoiding hugs.

"You smell daddy," Troy laughed, "I know I do Logi, but it's a good smell." She shook her head and Troy laughed as he kissed each of the girls and then smiled at me again, "Thank you," he said and I rolled my eyes, "I'm just being a mom." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon okay?" I nodded as I gave him a quick kiss before he was off again, celebrating, just like he should be.

* * *

 **Hey Hey! An Update! I just want to let you guys know that the ONLY reason Coach's Daughter is getting updates every two weeks is because it has ten chapters written already. That's why! I promise this is still priority #1! I really hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Please let me know what ya'll think! I hope you loved it!**

 **Please REVIEW!**


	32. Dad and Son

Chapter 32 – Dad and Son

Troy's POV

 _Monday, October 13_ _th_ _, 2026_

Kansas City, MO

"Dad," I called to him as he was pushing Makenli in a swing at the park. "What's up?" he asked and I sighed, "Gabi isn't going to travel with us to California unless I start. Do you want to come with me?" I asked, "Why isn't Gabi going?" I shrugged, "I think she just wants to give the kids a break from the travel for a couple of days. I'm not starting and Grey is still little. She wasn't sure she would even bring the girls if I were to start in California."

My dad nodded, "I would like that. I'm just surprised."

"I was a little bit too but I think she is trying to give and take. She would rather travel the World Series if we make it then travel for the ALCS." I pushed Adalyn gently as I took the littles to the park while Gabi got some rest with Grey. He was up most of the night last night and I tried to get her to rest but she was adamant on helping. "Did you and Mom decide after Luke that you didn't want any more kids?" I asked him and he gave me a curious look, "We technically decided after Emily but well…" I laughed myself this time. "Did mom get kind of obsessive after having Luke knowing it was the last one?"

"Gabi being a little…"

"She just wants to do everything and not sleep because she thinks time is just flying by. I don't know…" My dad smiled, "She just loves her kids Troy, she'll be okay." I smiled as Adalyn turned and giggled and I smiled at her. She whined and I stopped the swing as I pulled her out. She snuggled into my chest and I could feel the coolness of her cheeks against my neck. I kissed her temple softly and she smiled reaching up to pull on my hoodie.

"I think she's just scared of letting this time move on too quickly and not cherishing the time." I finally concluded and my dad nodded, "I bet. She's scared of growing up and growing old Troy. It's almost like letting go of her youth saying no more kids." I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I see it as we are getting to do so many more things." My dad smiled picking up Makenli. "She'll see it that way soon Troy, just give her time. Grey is two weeks old. She's tired. Give her time."

Addy moved her hands to my cheeks and I smiled at her, "I think this age is more fun anyways." I laughed as she tried to pull off my nose and my dad laughed, "That's the difference between men and women there." I laughed as I pretended to drop Addy and she giggled grabbing onto me. I absolutely loved knowing I would never hurt them. Clinging to me know they were safe within my arms. I hugged her tight to my chest as we went back to the car.

"What time is the game and what day are you guys starting on?"

"The 16th, at home, it's a night game. I should be starting." My dad smiled and nodded, "You know I'll be there."

"I can always count on you, dad," he smiled and we put both of the twins in my car, "Do you want Gabi at the games over the week?" My dad asked and I sighed, "Of course I do. I want her with me all the time. I want her at every single game to calm my nerves if I am pitching or not but I also respect her decision." My dad nodded his head, "I just think she's stressed and doesn't know what to do." My dad nodded as we both got into the car.

"Care to run by Swings with me? I need to sign some paperwork for Lance and Gary. If not, I'll take you home." I said turning the car over and my dad laughed, "I already spend 98% of my time there anyways." I smirked, "How is Luke doing? I haven't talked to him in a while." My dad laughed, "Obsessed with trying to be just as good as you." I frowned at that statement, "I never wanted that to be a thing." I told my dad, "Luke made it a thing." My dad replied, "He has to live up to you. The great Troy Bolton. That cannot and will not be easy for him."

I didn't say anything after that and I just let the subject go. I bit my lip as I pondered the situation as we pulled up to Swings. The girls were both playing as we got them out and we headed inside. I heard the familiar cling of the bat and the ball hit the back wall. I took in the familiar scent of turf and leather as my dad quickly found somebody to talk to as he let the Makenli down. I took Addy with me as she would get nervous in places without Gabi and I insight.

"Hello," I called entering the back offices and Gary glanced up at me, "Hey Troy," I smiled as I sat Addy on the desk as she gripped me. "Nothing today for the ALCS preparation?" I shook my head, "No, I have the day off. So I am spending it with my girls." Gary smiled as he pulled a file out, "Here ya go," I began to sign papers for them. "Hi Addy," Addy looked at Gary and clung tighter to me and I laughed. "She's my shy one,"

Makenli ran into the office away from one of the players causing laughter to ring through Gary's mouth. "Makenli!" she threw her arms up and he picked her up swinging her around. "And that is the one I am going to have to worry about the most." Gary laughed causing me to smile as I finished signing the papers. The player left as Gary looked at me, "Troy, you need to talk to Luke." I looked up at him a little confused.

"His Team USA coach called and he's hit a rough patch." I blinked at him confused again, "Troy, he needs his older brother to tell him that he doesn't have to live up to his legacy." I looked down at the counter, "Everybody is telling him that and he is going to not believe any of us until his brother tells him that." I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "What am I supposed to do? Sorry Luke, I'm better than you'll ever be?"

"No, you just need to tell him that he just needs to play baseball again and stop trying so hard to prove himself that he is the next Troy Bolton." I sighed, "I'll talk to him." Gary nodded as I slid him the file, "Go kickass and spend some time with the family." I nodded my head with a smile, "I will. Thanks Gary," I exited the building as I picked up my dad along the way. We got the girls back into the car as I began to navigate back to his house.

"When will Luke be home?" I asked, "He normally has been doing extra hitting at the high school after school." I just nodded my head and my dad propped open the door. "He'll enjoy seeing you." I nodded my head again, "Yea, I'll go find him today. I need to get these two back to the house for a nap though. Thanks for hanging out," My dad smiled, "Thanks for the invite." I smiled and he went inside the house as I felt defeated.

I got the girls home and they were both already asleep as I juggled both of them into the house and up to their cribs. Each of them laid down easily but Addy woke up as I tried to leave the room. She let out a whine and I went over to grab her before she could wake her sister. "It's okay," I said softly as I kissed her temple, "C'mon, I know what you want." I went down the hall to our bedroom where Gabi was lying in bed scrolling on her phone.

"Hey," she said and I smiled, "Hey," I climbed onto the bed and Addy quickly wormed her way to Gabi. She started by just laying on Gabi's chest while Gabi brushed her fingers through her hair. I smiled watching them together as I reached over to brush Gabi's hair away from her eyes. "How is Grey?" I asked looking over at him in the bassinet peacefully sleeping. "Sleeping, like he has been all morning." I smiled when Addy finally went in for the kill grabbed Gabi's shirt.

Gabi laughed, "She's tired." I said and she nodded, "I heard you try to lay her down."

Gabi let her nurse and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep in the bed. "I guess Luke is having trouble," I said and Gabi gave me a concerned look for my junior brother, "I guess he's trying too hard and trying to prove that he can be just as good as me." Gabi sighed, "That sucks," she simply said and I laughed, "Yea, everybody wants me to go talk to him but what the hell do I say to him? Yea sorry bro but I'm just better and more talented?"

Gabi snorted, "No." I rolled my eyes rolling onto my stomach to face her, "Then what the hell do I say?" She raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to say to our son one day Troy? When he really understands who you are and what you have done to the major league sports world. What are you going to say to him because you're going to have to have that conversation too one day? He's going to not feel good enough in whatever he decides because his dad is this superstar."

My throat tightened as I looked over at Grey sleeping without a care in the world. "I don't want that for him." I clarified and Gabi smiled reaching over to touch my face, "I know you don't Troy, it's just a reality of the situation. Luke has idolized you since he was basically born. You are going to have to just talk to him. Tell him that there isn't any reason he can't be just as good as you but be better than you. He has a clean slate but what do I always tell you Troy Bolton?"

My eyes met hers and I could see those brown eyes so soft that drove me crazy. Fuck childbirth and having to wait.

"To have fun,"

"To always have fun." She said and I sighed resting my head in her lap. "You all get so caught up in having to be the best that you forget to just go and have some damn fun. Luke just probably needs to let go of your name. He needs to stop comparing. He's really good in his own way." I turned over and I looked up at her, "You know this conversation makes me want to do a lot of things with you." She smiled and she leaned forward to kiss me softly, "I know baby,"

"I have to go talk to Luke," I said pushing off the bed, "I'm going to lay here and be a cow." She said and I laughed, "You're a beautiful, drop dead sexy cow," I told her and she laughed. I went over and I pulled her up into my arms causing her to laugh as I kissed her. Really kissed her for the first time in days as she whimpered against my lips begging for more. I pulled away so neither of us could get carried away. "I love you," I whispered and she closed her eyes grabbing my shirt.

"I love you too."

* * *

I pulled up to the Blue Valley High School and I got out of my car heading towards the baseball fields. I could hear the ping of the bat before I made it to the indoor batting cage along the outside of the field. I propped the door open as there was only one backpack leaning against the wall with LB on the front from his National Team bag. I leaned back against the wall to let him get his frustration on the wood bat he was using. Luke and I bare similar resemblance from our high school days. He was about four inches shorter than me with those similar blue eyes that pretty much dragged women in. His hair was chopped currently but the baseball hat was signature.

Once the machine stopped producing ball Luke threw the bat in frustration as he ripped his batting glove off his hands. "Y'know, you should still be practicing with a metal bat." I told him and Luke twisted in a panic but calmed at my presence as I picked up a metal bat leaning against the wall. I offered it to him and he didn't reach for it. He just stared at me. My eyes raised in surprise as I just nodded my head. "What are you doing here?" he asked and I laughed, "I figured I would come talk to my little brother. It's been a while."

Luke turned away rolling his eyes, "Not too busy with your family and big league career," he spat clearly annoyed with my recent schedule. "I am but that doesn't mean I don't have an hour for my brother." Luke laughed, "You haven't talked to me in like three weeks."

"I talked to you last week," I countered and he was pissy with me today. "Yea, because I showed up to your game." I exhaled because I walked up to the fence and pulled open the cage door. "Luke, man, what's wrong?" I asked him after dancing around the subject. He ripped his glove off his hand and he turned to look at me, "You." He finally said brushing past me and I tried not to take offense to that. "I'm sorry," I echoed to him.

"No, you aren't." Luke said bitterly, "How the hell do you know?" I asked him and my eyes connected with his again. "Because Troy you have the damn near perfect life. You have a beautiful wife who supported you through everything, you have four amazing kids, you have the best baseball career and you had zero expectations to live off of. You could just go throw the damn ball and people were like damn he's good. Where did he come from?" I watched Luke's chest rise and fall from sheer frustration.

"You get to go play in these World Series and people are going to be throwing so much money at you this off season that you could be leaving during my senior year. You could be gone. You could just not be here and playing in a whole other city when we moved here to be with you. We gave up New Mexico to watch you live your dream. Dad refuses to miss one of your starts but do you know how many of mine he has missed?"

I rubbed the back of my neck because clearly this problem had been brewing for quite some time. "Luke," I said and he shook his head, "No. I wish I could just change my damn last name. Every girl who talks to me only wants to know me because of my brother. Every scout writes on my paper, 'Troy Bolton's brother'. I barely have my own damn name Troy!" I moved my jaw back and forth because he was angry.

"Luke," I tried again but he just took the wood bat and crushed it against the concrete letting the wood fly throughout the room. He tossed the handle to the side and disappeared grabbing his backpack. "Luke," I yelled this time and he stopped short of the door. "Let me talk for five minutes, just listen," I said as I begged staying put in my spot though but he stopped not exiting. He didn't turn though so I was just going to start speaking.

"I'm _sorry,"_ I started with those simple words again, "I know that doesn't fix a damn thing but I am so sorry. I never wanted to take away from you Luke, you are just as important as any of us. Yes, clearly, mistakes have been made. People have been wrong and things need to change. I am sorry I succeeded making this so damn hard on you. I am so sorry. But man my life hasn't been easy. My perfect wife almost gave up on us twice, the most recently right before the twins were here. My kids were a struggle to get here. Gabi and I had four different miscarriages. Four. I have this huge pressure every single time to perform up to the legacy I have built up for myself. I am expected to be the way am now and damn if I have one bad game I'm getting old."

Luke put his hand down off the door, "I have to go into this free agency praying I don't fuck it up. Hoping my wife isn't just bluffing saying I can do whatever the hell I want to do. Hoping that I pick the right city for my family to spend the summers. Hoping I don't miss out on big life events like my brother's senior year." Luke bowed his head, "So I have to not look at all of those dollars that are going to be promised and think of everybody else in my life first."

"I wish I didn't become this superstar sometimes, to just be a mediocre pitcher who can fly under the radar instead of the camera always being pointed right at me. Always. One slip up in my personal life and the whole world knows. One slipup on the mound and everybody thinks something is wrong. One too many drinks at a bar and I am a damn alcoholic. Sometimes I don't want to be who I am anymore and I don't ever want you to be me."

Luke finally turned around to face me, "This life is overrated." I told him honestly, "But the best damn thing." I told him and he swallowed on the lump in his throat, "I want you to achieve your dreams Luke, but I want you to have the time of your life doing it." He took a deep breath and I looked at him, "I want you to have fun playing baseball. I want you to do so many things I didn't get to do. Go to college and play ball and become better. Then get drafted. There is nothing wrong with going to college first. You are going to be drafted Luke, you are good and you are more than just Troy Bolton's Brother and if it takes time for you to make a name for yourself then so be it. Just be you."

Luke sat on the bench across from me and I sat down to look at him. "I'm sorry Luke, I never wanted you to feel the pressure of my big league career. I tried to shield you from it. I tried so hard." I told him, "I didn't realize how much Dad was missing of your stuff. I didn't realize that I wasn't doing a good enough job. I'm sorry." Luke played with his thumbs as I assumed he was trying his hardest to figure out something to say.

"And maybe Luke, you won't be as good as I was and I know that has to be the hardest thing to hear but let that motivate you to be better. To work harder. To have fun playing baseball and to just go out there and give it your all. We're different people Luke, we are different styles of players and I want you to stop comparing yourself to me. You've been watching my films for the longest time. Start watching your own. Develop your own sense of style Luke, you have one hell of a bat. Have you ever just thought of playing the field?"

He looked up at me, "Well yea but…" I smiled, "It's not what I did. I know," I told him and I smiled, "Do what you want to do Luke," he exhaled and I sat down on the other side of him as I put my arm around my younger brother by almost fifteen years. "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much." I told him and Luke sighed, "It's not your fault." He leaned against me, "After this season I'll work with you all off season okay?" Luke smiled and then he paused, "Did you and Gabi really almost end it before the twins were born?"

I laughed, "Yea, it was ugly." I answered and he grimaced, "It must have been. You two don't stay off each other." I laughed and then he really sobered up on me, "I didn't know you guys had so many miscarriages. I'm sorry, I should have never accused you of having it easy." I looked down at my hands and I took a deep breath, "Y'know, it was hard on us. It is what lead us to an almost divorce during my tommy john episode but we're okay. We're happy obviously and I am a lucky son of a bitch to have her." Luke smiled, "I shouldn't be mad at you for being you Troy, you are right. I need to be me instead of trying to live up to your glory."

"Luke, I am being honest and not trying to scare you but being the best of the best comes with a territory that is draining. Have to train at the most elite level, having to constantly pay attention to everything I do, having to constantly be the best of the best. It's exhausting. It's hard. It's damn difficult." I sighed, "I don't share this with anybody really, not even Gabi, but it drives me crazy sometimes being the best Luke. I want to just quit sometimes so that I can just relax. I haven't relaxed in a long time Luke; I wish I was just okay. To go out there and be damn near perfect every single outing? It's exhausting. Having to continue to push myself and just be the Troy Bolton?"

My eyes didn't leave my hands for a moment when I finally looked up at him, "It's something that nobody has ever heard from me right here Luke, I go out there and I am happy to be playing the game I love. But I'm exhausted 98% of the time from being the best of the best. He exhaled again, "I understand that," I smiled, "I don't want that to scare you from living your dreams and becoming a pro player. It's also the best damn rush and the best thing ever. I want you to have that but just remember that being the best of the best causes a lot of things that people don't realize."

Luke looked at me, "When did you start feeling like that?" Luke asked curiously, "Last year," I told him honestly, "It was the first time that I was tired of showing up to off season stuff. It was the first time I just wanted to lay in my bed all day. It was just I think a letdown after winning the World Series to know there was nothing left to achieve. I did it all. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next which is when Gabi told me to go just have fun this season and I have." I picked a callus on my throwing hand and I sighed, "You're going to be just fine Luke, just play your heart out and have one hell of a time."

"Thank you Troy," I hugged him as we both stood up, "Do you think I would do okay as a first baseman or outfielder? Changing my positon so late in the game?" he asked me and I walked with him as we picked up his things, "I think if you work your ass off you'll be fine. You already have the bat down, converting to a whole new position will be difficult but if you put the work in I think you'll be better than you are now and make a name for yourself. You clearly possessed my hitting skills," I teased and Luke laughed.

"For a pitcher your bat isn't too shabby,"

I walked him to his car and I looked at him, "You know, when Grey is old enough you're going to have to tell him that he doesn't have to be me or you either…" I dragged and Luke smiled, "Maybe he'll be a football player." Luke offered and I laughed, "That would be nice, a change of pace but I don't think Gabi would enjoy it too much." Luke smiled and nodded, "Thanks for coming here Troy, I never wanted to disappoint you."

"I never wanted to show you up, you are a great athlete Luke,"

"Only learned from the best," he gave me a fist bump and I looked down at my watch, "I have to go get Logan from school. I'll talk to you soon okay?" he nodded and I backed away as I exhaled feeling relief fall from my shoulders. My first phone call was to my father though.

Reaching for my phone I dialed his number and he answered quickly, "Did you talk to Luke?" he asked and I sighed, "Dad, have you been missing his things to come to mine?" I asked him, "I don't miss all of his things,"

"But you rarely miss my things. You need to miss more of my things. Luke needs more attention from you. Like the attention that you gave me during high school. Pretty much every single waking moment. And now that he is going to change positions?"

"He's changing positions?" my dad asked mid-sentence and I sighed, "Yes, dad, he is going to be constantly compared to me if he is a pitcher and I basically had to tell him that he will never be able to match me. He would be fighting an uphill battle that wouldn't be fun. He should take it another direction. He was pretty happy about it too so support him. Be there for him. You can miss my shit." I told him and my dad let out a sigh. "Starting after the post-season,"

"Fine," I addressed, "But it's his season year, he just needs you for that. Okay?"

"So you two did talk?"

"Yea, he was pissed at me."

"I bet. Because of your legacy?"

"Pretty much, plus not spending enough time with him on top of the whole free agency thing." I looked at the road as I navigated to Logan's school, "I didn't know you never told him about the miscarriages and our marriage." My dad didn't say anything for a moment, "Figured he didn't need to know and if you wanted him to know you would tell him." I bit on my lip as I pulled into the parent pick-up line.

"He told me I had the perfect marriage and the perfect family,"

"You do," my dad countered, "I have the perfect family now? Sure. But it was a struggle to get there."

"Something shouldn't be easy for you."

"Not at Gabi's expense," I said quietly, "She suffered way too much. She went through too much pain. I suffered only because of her pain." I spotted Logan as I pulled up to the curb as I pulled down the blue sign to identify her as ours. "I gotta go Dad, be there for Luke if he needs to talk more but I think he's going to be fine."

"Alright," the back door opened as Logan climbed in, "Bye Dad,"

"Bye Troy,"

We hung up and I looked back at Logan who was getting buckled in, "Hi sweet girl," she smiled up at me, "Hi daddy," I pulled away from the school, "Do you want to go get some ice cream?" I asked her and she grinned, "Yes please!"

I drove to a little ice cream shop not too far from the house as we both got out of the car as I shut off the car. I grabbed her hand while we crossed the street and through the front door. The lady greeted us by name and started scooping our order without us having to speak up. "Extra sprinkles," Logan whispered and I smiled, "Holly, Logan wants to make sure she has extra sprinkles," I spoke up and Holly smiled with a big grin. "Miss. Logan what about extra, extra sprinkles?" Logan giggled, "Yes please!"

I smiled down at her as Holly gave me Logan's first and then handed me mine, "How is Gabi after the baby?" she asked and I smiled, "Good. Resting up with the little girls and him." I paid for our two ice creams as we sat inside the little ice cream parlor. "What did you do at school today?" I asked her, "We learned to write our letters, I can almost write my name exactly like my teachers wants me too."

"That's good. You'll have to show me later."

"We also learned to add our numbers!" I loved her enthusiasm over learning and I could only pray it stayed throughout her school days. She continued to tell me about her art class and proceeded to then talk about playing with all of her friends at recess. "What did you do today daddy?" I smiled shaking my head that she was asking me what I did today. "I went and played with your sisters at the park with Grandpa Jack," I told her, "And then I went to talk to Uncle Luke for a little bit."

"I miss Uncle Luke,"

"Me too," I told her with a smile, "But the baseball season is almost over and hopefully we can hang out with him more." Logan glanced up, "Daddy, I heard from some of the teachers that we might be moving." I paused looking at my ice cream cone and suddenly not really wanting to finish it. I turned around to toss it in the trash, "Daddy," I sighed, "Logan, we are not moving to a different house." I told her, "We are going to stay in Kansas City and you are going to stay in your school." I told her carefully, "But I may not be here all the time."

She scrunched her nose up, "Why?" she asked, I sighed, "Logan, I might play for another team next year." She frowned big time, "Why? I love the Royals," I watched her blue eyes look at her ice cream as if she wasn't too hungry for it anymore either. "I do too but it might just be time for me to do something else. You and mommy and all of your siblings will be here during the school year coming to see me as much as possible okay?"

Logan shook her head, "No. I want to stay with you." I sighed, "I might stay here Logan, I don't know. I don't want you to worry about it okay? I want you to go to school, play with your friends, and just be a little girl okay?" she looked up at me and blinked a few times trying to figure out if what I was telling her was the truth. "I don't want to be away from you," she finally said looking down and I felt my heart just tear at those words.

My throat closed off as today there was just too many emotions for just me to handle. Logan reached back to throw her own ice cream away and she came climbed onto my lap. Her arms wrapping around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I closed my eyes holding her against me as if she was three again instead of almost seven. "I love you so much Logan," I whispered, "I love you too daddy," I escorted her back to the car and she climbed into her seat.

We were both quiet on the way back to the house. I pulled into the driveway and she jumped out probably in search for Gabi and her brother. I stayed put for a moment to let those emotions go for just a moment. My head leaned forward against the steering wheel and I exhaled, "Logan said you might be upset," I jumped at her voice but relaxed back as she was standing on the passenger side with her hair pulled into a messy bun.

"I'm fine,"

"You look a bit distraught." She countered and I just looked at her and she raised an eyebrow, "She just told me that her teachers were talking about how she might be moving." Gabi made an O shape with her mouth in full understanding of that conversation, I got out of the car and went to lean against the other side next to her. "And I wasn't going to lie to her. I told her that she'll still go to the same school and we're staying in our brand new house but I might not be here all the time."

"And she responded how?"

"That she didn't want to be away from me," I looked at Gabi as I felt the tears pool in my eyes looking at her, "Am I being awful father if I go to another team?" I asked her as I couldn't control the lump in my throat anymore, "Oh T," Gabi wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her already thin body against me, her chin resting on my chest as she tilted her head back to look at me. "You will not be an awful father if you decide that you need to go somewhere else. She much rather have a happy dad instead of a dad who is miserable. We'll be with you all summer. Every single break. We'll make weekend trips. We will make it work." I pressed my face into her hair, "I don't know if I can do it Gabi, I just don't know."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and then into the basement man cave area. She pushed me down onto the couch and climbed in my lap so she was face to face with me. "Don't know if you can do what Troy?" she asked simply without much question in her voice of what she was trying to ask me right now. "I don't know if I can be a father, a husband, a brother, successfully and still play this game every day. I'm so tired Gabi, I'm tired of being the best. I'm tired of working so hard."

She seemed almost surprised by the words spilling out of my mouth, "Oh baby," she let her hands frame my face, "I'm letting my relationship with Luke completely slip and fall apart, my oldest kids are already fearing me not being here next year, I have three young kids who I don't want to be absent for all the big things, and you? I basically made you give up your job. A job you love so much. What husband does that?"

"You made me do nothing," I corrected, "Maybe if you weren't playing anymore I would still be working but you Troy Bolton have so many years of quality baseball left in that arm. I am taking a step back so I can watch my husband shine and get to enjoy the end of his career. But if you want this next start to be your last one then I support you," my eyes flickered up to hers and my stomach went tight, "No, I don't want that but I can't shake these feelings half the time."

"What do you mean you're tired of being the best?" she asked quietly, I grabbed her hand and I traced a pattern on it, "I used to be able to go out onto that mound and have zero expectations. I used to be able to go out there and have fun because nobody expected anything but for me to throw five to six innings. But now people are expecting a perfect game. Or a no-hitter. Or they are expecting a shut-out. They expect me to be so much more than just a pitcher and I just want to be that guy that goes out there and throws six innings."

"So be that guy,"

"I can't let somebody give me hundreds of millions of dollars to just be a six inning throw how the hell I feel guy Gabi,"

The silence fell around us as the root of the problem seemed to come out, "Your scared somebody is going to give you this giant contract and you aren't going to be able to fulfill it." She said quietly and I didn't say anything back, I tried to get up but she squeezed her legs around me either causing her to go with me or me to just stay seated. "Troy,"

"What if I change teams and everything is different? I won't have my wife. I won't have my kids. My family won't be around and I will be all alone in a big city. I am not asking you to move Logan during the school year but maybe I am terrified of the future Gabi. I am terrified of this off season. Would the easy route to sign with the Royals? Yes, but maybe I just need a change of pace too. I don't know. I don't know what I need anymore and that terrifies me more than anything else. It used to be so simple. I need you and I need baseball."

"Maybe you don't take that big contract then Troy, less pressure to fall on your shoulders."

I tilted my head back and I stared at the ceiling, "I need to worry about the ALCS first," I said quietly, "Yes, you do. I don't know why you aren't just having fun Troy. I know you talked to Luke today and I know you asked me earlier what do I always say to you?"

"To have fun," I repeated, "Yes, so how about you just do it? Let go of all of this stress on your shoulders and just have fun." My eyes looked at her deep brown ones, "Change your composure a bit on the mound to play more relaxed. You have grown so tight over the years, just have fun out there. Smile. You have such an amazing smile," she touched my face with her hands and she leaned in to kiss me gently, "We will talk more about this after the post season but I don't want you to be scared Troy. I want you to be confident and if you aren't confident in what you are doing then we need to talk it through before you sign a piece of paper."

"I know," she kissed me again and then let her forehead rest against mine, "I love you so much Troy Bolton, you will never be without me when you need me the most." I grabbed her wrist, "Please come with me this week." I begged her quietly, "You and Grey. We can leave the girls here with your parents." She just nodded her head, "Okay." I closed my eyes and just soaked in her touch. What a day.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Thursday, October 16_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Gabi's POV_

Grey and I were hiding in the back suite as we focused on the TV with Troy dueling another perfect game. I was still uneasy after our conversation the other day but he had been in a fine mood since. He told me more about his conversation with Luke and that explained a lot of why he was upset over his brother and I knew when Logan said what she did that it really got to him. I knew all of this but there was just something more to all of this.

Hearing from him that he was nervous to be given all that money and not perform? He's seen it happen before with teammates. They are great going into their free agency year and then they sign a big contract and they can't fulfill it. They underperform and people get angry. I think that was his biggest hang up but I also think he was just plain scared. My eyes filtered up to see him breathing through the sixth inning without much of a struggle.

The perfect Troy Bolton on the mound again.

"Troy Bolton has just been stunning tonight," my eyes continued to stare at the screen, "When has Troy Bolton not been stunning? He's had one heck of a season this year and going into his first free agency? He's about to get a big payout that he has deserved for years. He has every skill you want and a good club house member. I expect almost every club to compete for him. He's just the perfect all around pitcher. Mentally strong, physically strong, and just a great guy. Have you ever seen him interact with fans? Pure gold. Always grateful for this game."

I frowned listening as I looked down at Grey, I could see so much of his dad in him. "Gabi," I looked up at Cody and I smiled, "Hey,"

"How is Grey?"

"Good,"

"Cody," I started and he looked at me with concern, "What's wrong with him?" I looked down at Grey and then back to Cody, "He's so far lost in his emotions I can't find him half the time. You should have seen him on Monday. He talked to his brother and I think that put him in a mood and then Logan brought up the free agency and he was basically crying when he got home because he feels like he is already failing her if he leaves."

"Yikes,"

"Then he admitted how he was scared of not being worthy of whatever contract he was given. Then there are these guys calling him perfect and how every club is going to compete for him. He is going to be thrown so much money and I don't know what to do with him. He's scared and he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what the future holds for the first time in a long time. Troy also told me he was exhausted of being the best."

"He's been the best for a long time," he said, "I'm not surprised. He's always working the hardest and doing more than he ever needed to do." I sighed, "I know Cody, I just…he's a mess right now." Cody sat on the other side of me as I leaned against him, "I'll corner him after this series, I might even wait until after the World Series."

"Thank you,"

Troy found himself another win and the Royals were well on their way for another trip to the World Series. I went back outside to see Logan playing with Ben and the two littles were in different laps snoozing. Grey was close to me as he twisted his face against me and I knew we were going through a growth spurt which basically kept him at my breast. I sighed looking at him hoping to hold him off a little longer to enjoy the game with our friends.

The game ended their shortly after and I looked at my dad and Jack, "Hey, do you think either one of you can take the oldest three home for me? I think I am going to wait for Troy. You can take my car." I offered and Jack offered, "I rode with Lucille. I'll just have her come get me afterwards,"

"Thank you," he nodded as I smiled at my dad, "How are the twins?" He rolled his eyes, "Bickering per normal." I smiled, "I bet." I kissed the girl's goodnight and Addy clung to me, "I know sweet girl," I kissed her forehead as I handed her over causing her to whine but I knew it was mostly due to her being exhausted. Jack took her as my dad helped escort them out. I found my way down to the family room where some families were lingering around.

The doors opened to press and I snuck by the attendant as Troy's locker was getting surrounded quickly but what people didn't realize was he was in the press room. I went in their next as Troy spotted my quickly, "Hey," he let a smile cross his face and I went over to him and I greeted him in a kiss, "Hi,"

"Can I steal him?" I nodded as I gave him Grey and he cooed at him, "I'll take him up there with me. Where are the girls?" I smiled, "Your dad is taking them home. I figured we could maybe run and spend about twenty minutes together, with Grey of course." Troy smiled as the press were calling for him, "I'll be in the back," I promised and he went to the stage with our son on his chest while I snuck in the backrow to listen.

"Troy, I see we have a guest?" the first reporter asked after Kenny introduced Troy along with his stats, Troy smiled, "This is my son Grey," his smile grew bigger when Grey stretched out, "You seem to have young ones during these pressers in the post season," Troy laughed, "My wife and I really tried to have kids in the off season. We were successful one out of four." The room laughed as I smiled, "To be fair wouldn't he have been if you didn't go to the post season?"

"Probably." Troy said with a smile, "Happy to have a boy after three girls?" Troy tilted his head back with a laugh, "Absolutely. Don't get me wrong, I love my girls but to have another boy vote in the house will be worthy." The room laughed as I smiled watching them. "Writing Dad and son will be weird in our column," one of the reporters from Kansas City added and Troy gave off a laugh, "It does sound a bit weird coming with my name attached to it." The room laughed, they started in on the baseball questions as I watched him answer each question carefully, "How is your head?"

"Fine," Troy answered with a shrug, "Shoulder?"

"It was my right shoulder. It's sore but has little effect on my throwing abilities."

"Is the impending free agency weighing on your mind through this off season?" I watched a little panic come over Troy's face but only I probably noticed, "Nah, I'm just having fun and enjoying these moments with this team. Hopefully we can make it to back to back World Series but we'll see."

"It would be your fourth World Series trip,"

"A blessing for sure," Troy said and he smiled, "Are you ready to pitch game five if needed?"

"Absolutely."

"Two more questions,"

"Troy, one a scale of one to ten how effective were all of your pitches tonight?"

"I would think probably a six or seven. They were working when they were working and they weren't when they weren't but overall a very successful night for all of my pitches."

My eyes watched him and he looked waiting for the next question to leave somebodies mouth, "In your day to day life how much time do you spend on baseball?" Troy laughed, "Probably too much time." Troy answered honestly, "I scout the other teams pretty heavily to see what pitches they are swinging at and to know a lot more about the team in general. Even if we saw them two weeks ago I'll watch film again. I throw my sides. I work out religiously. I'm constantly thinking about baseball and how I can improve and do better on my next outing. It's a bit obsessive sometimes but I have all of these resources so I use them to my advantage."

The press released Troy as Grey was awake and Troy put him in the crook of his arm as he made a beeline for the locker room and I followed my son. Troy went into an empty room and I followed him knowing he wanted me too. I walked in and shut the door as Troy was just looking at Grey, "I love him so much Gabs," I smiled, "I know you do," I went over and I let my chin rest on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have to lie to them."

"It's not effecting my state of mind on the field, it just consumes every single thought off the field." I shook my head and I pulled on his uniform to bring him closer to me. "Don't we have enough kids to keep your mind off that?" Troy smiled and I kissed him gently, "I love you," he kissed my forehead, "I love you too,"

Troy handed me Grey and then went to the locker room to change. I looked at Grey as I took out my phone and I looked at the picture I snapped of Grey and Troy this morning. Grey was sleeping on his shoulder while Troy was playing with Makenli. I smiled kissing on Grey because Troy loved his son too much already. He was worried about the future because of our kids, for his sanity, and because he never was the type to disappoint.

* * *

 **Hey Hey! I hope you all enjoy the DOUBLE update with Ace and Coach's Daughter! This chapter was less baseball and family and more…drama. Hopefully you all enjoyed! There isn't too much left with this story! Just a couple more chapters! And yes…there will be ONE more story. It will take place about eight years in advance…after Troy retires and the start of Gabi's new career! Can't wait to share it with you!**

 **But there may be a lag between the end of this and the beginning of that. I will focus on getting a head start on the new story, Closer, and continuing Coach's Daughter!**

 **Have a great week guys! Happy Halloween!**

 **Please Review!**


	33. Selfless

Chapter 33 – Selfless

 _Saturday, October 24_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _ALCS Champions_

 _Gabi's POV_

I sipped my coffee while Grey nursed as I watched the highlights from last night. Troy threw another gem of a game without much effort on his part. He was still fast asleep upstairs after coming through the door well after three this morning. I stayed out with him until about one in the morning having a just two drinks. I came back to relieve the baby sitters and my heart couldn't stand being away from Grey for too long just yet. The highlights continued as they showed Troy's eleven strike outs to end the night with a standing Kauffman Stadium excited with him ending this in six games and taking them on to the second World Series in just as many years.

Grey had been cluster feeding all night and we hadn't done much more than this. "Mommy," Logan came down the stairs rubbing her eyes after a late bedtime. "Good morning sweet girl," she smiled walking over and crawling into my lap. I sat my coffee down on the table next to me as I held Grey close to me while Logan snuggled close. She adjusted to her brother and pulled her blanket to her face. "Daddy is really good." I smiled brushing my fingers through her hair, "He really is."

"Can we do something fun today?"

"Yes," I answered, "But we have to let Daddy get his rest first." She nodded her head as they moved onto different highlights. I switched the channel to a Princess show on Disney Channel that captured Logan's attention while I finished feeding Grey and then he snuggled onto my chest. I kissed the top of his head while he slept on top of me. "What do you want for a late breakfast?" I asked her and she tapped her chin. "Cinnamon rolls," I smiled, "I think we can make that happen." I carefully got up and I put Grey in the swing but he stirred crying out. "Oh boy," I mumbled as I turned the swing on and put the pacifier in his mouth.

He settled but his wide blue eyes stared back at me. I sighed as I went into the kitchen to pull out a couple of cinnamon rolls and Logan skipped in. I put her on the counter as she helped me lay out the cinnamon rolls and carefully put on the flaked off cinnamon parts. I smiled at her as I started a pot of coffee while fixing her a cup of water. "I want juice," she complained, "You can drink your water and have milk with breakfast." I offered.

"No, juice," she whined and I shook my head and put her back down on the floor. I checked on Grey who was fast asleep again when I heard whining from the monitor. I went upstairs to see Addy standing up rubbing her eyes. I picked her up and she snuggled into my chest with her fingers pulling my shirt. She whimpered and I kissed her forehead gently to her feeling warm again. She whined as I took her downstairs with me to let Makenli sleep more as I sat on the couch. Logan was reluctantly drinking her water while watching Disney Channel.

Addy nursed for the morning but she was sluggish and was falling asleep again. Makenli woke up in the time span as I stood up going upstairs while Addy clung to me. I walked into the bedroom where Troy was flat on his stomach, "T," I requested gently and he stirred turning his head. "Hmm?" he said quietly, "I have four grumpy kids. I think it's time for back-up." I requested and Troy sighed opening his eyes to reveal the same blue orbits that our son possessed.

"I think Addy is getting sick again. Makenli just woke up. Grey only wants to snuggle while Logan wants juice and is crying because I gave her water." Troy chuckled from bed, "Good morning from the Bolton household," I announced and he smiled pushing off the bed. "I need a kiss first Mrs. Bolton," I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. I went over to him and he pulled me into a quick kiss. His lips turning into a smile. "Good morning, I love you," I squeezed the back of his neck with my free hand.

"I love you too," I backed up and Troy pulled on his arms. "There are cinnamon rolls in the oven." I told him and he nodded pulling on a shirt. We went downstairs but he drifted into the nursery to grab Makenli while I went back downstairs to check on the cinnamon rolls and to see Logan sprawled on the floor. "Morning Lolo," Troy called to her and she looked back at him, "Daddy, can I have juice?" Troy shared a look with me and I rolled my eyes. "No Lolo, I am pretty sure Mommy already said no."

She huffed as I sat down and I tried to put Addy down but she clawed her fingers into my skin. She let out a whine and I sighed because I didn't have the energy for this today. Her head pressed against my neck, "Sweet girl, don't you want to eat?" I asked her and she didn't say anything. Grey was still sleeping so I had time until he was going to require my attention next. Troy pulled cinnamon rolls out of the oven as I could smell them as Makenli walked into the living room rubbing her eyes.

Mac let out her own whine as she tried to crawl onto the couch with me. I adjusted Addy and put Makenli up next to me as she snuggled with her sister. "Logan, come pick your cinnamon roll." Troy voiced and I peered over at him from the couch as Logan went running into the kitchen. "I said she could have milk with breakfast if she finished most of her water." I told Troy and he nodded as he took a glance at her water cup before moving to the cabinet.

I stood up with the two girls on my hip, "Brie," Troy warned catching sight of me, I rolled my eyes, "Troy," he shook his head and I laughed putting the girls into their highchairs for both of them to grow fussy. "It's about to be one of those days," I told Troy quietly as I pulled out fruit for all of them to eat with their breakfast. "Damn, I was hoping to sneak my wife away for like two minutes." I sent a smile over to him, "We might be able to work that in, Mr. MVP." Troy rolled his eyes this time as we finished serving breakfast to the kids. Addy wouldn't touch anything and just cried reaching for me while Makenli threw most of her food on the floor.

Logan ate pretty happily, "Mommy, what are we going to do today?" she asked me and I felt disappointed because I knew Logan wanted to do something today but nobody was in a good mood besides her apparently. "We'll see if we can make it to the park after nap time today," I tried to compromise, "No, I want to do something else." She whined and I sighed looking over at Troy, "Logan, your sisters are very fussy today. We need to wait just a little bit okay? How about in the mean time we can play in your playroom together?" he offered knowing that she had a hard time turning down time with him.

"Okay," she mumbled, Troy kissed the top of her head as I went to check on Grey who was still sleeping before I finally had enough of Addy's tears picking her up. She grabbed my shirt and I just shook my head as I tried to feed her some food but she wanted nothing of it. Troy made sure Makenli took a few bites and drank some milk before cleaning her up and letting her free to roam the lower level of the house. Logan skipped off to the playroom.

"You got her?" he asked me as he slid behind me and grabbed my waist, "I actually need about ten minutes to shower and pee." I told him and he nodded as he peeled her away from my body. She cried reaching for me but Troy adjusted her onto his shoulder and calmed her down. I escaped the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom as I shut the door letting Troy handle the kids for just a bit. I turned the shower on warm and took my time.

My fingers lathered my hair trying to get any baby vomit out and scrubbing my body of any leftover breastmilk or spit up. The warm water caused my body to relax as I tried to game plan the rest of today. Hopefully the girls would go down for an early nap so that Logan could do something as a family. If all else fails Troy could take her and Makenli out to do something while Grey and Addy stayed back with me. The thought made me sad though because I wanted us to be a family and with the World Series quickly approaching I knew Troy's time was about to be diverted to that.

I stood under the warm water for an extra five minutes before I got out and toweled off. I wrapped it around my body as I patted my face and did my routine of skin care in the morning that I hadn't done since before Grey was born. I even applied a little bit of make-up as I went out and pulled on a pair of leggings with a t-shirt to lounge around in the house for a bit. I dried my hair with the blow dryer as it naturally took its curl and I felt put together for the first time in a couple of days.

Going downstairs I heard the noise from the playroom as I went in to see Troy sitting on the floor with all three girls playing nearby. Addy had even let go but still had a strong hold on her pacifier and blanket for comfort. Makenli was playing with some toys as Logan was playing with her dollhouse. Addy brought Troy a banana and he pretended to eat it making silly noises causing a giggle to leave her mouth and a smile to break over her face. He smiled watching her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You and your girls," I said with a smile on my face and he gave me a big grin, "You're one of them," he mentioned and I smiled.

He easily got up from the floor ignoring any soreness from yesterday. "I think we have a grand total of three minutes before Addy freaks out." He mumbled into my ear and I smiled as he pulled me out of the playroom and on just the other side of the door pushed me back against it letting his lips devour mine. After the game, yesterday we shared a quick kiss on the field before he went off celebrating. I told him I would meet him at Power and Light once I got all of the kids situated at home.

Once I got to Power and Light it was hard to find time to do this with thousands of people around. I moaned as his lips trailed down my skin and I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck as we both were struggling to not go any further. "Date night tonight?" I asked him and he almost pulled back surprised, "Really?"

"Just dinner," I said to him reaching up to touch his face with my hand, "You and I before things get too crazy with the World Series. We will be back in time to put all of the kids to bed." I said to him and he couldn't help but let the big grin slip onto his face. "Gabriella, are you talking dirty to me?" I laughed as I kissed him again pulling him close to me. "I can't wait to see where this World Series takes us." I whispered to him and he smiled kissing the top of my head.

Then two cries rang out.

"I'll get him." I said

"I got her." He responded and as I walked away he pinched my butt causing a giggle to leave my mouth as if I was ten.

* * *

Logan ran around at the park while I pushed Grey's stroller back and forth while Troy chased the girls around. Addy had perked up a little bit more but she stilled wanted to be close to me. She sat down in the grass as we had invited the moms over for baby duty tonight. They would tag team it all and Troy and I would get to have ten minutes by ourselves. I pushed the stroller closer to the girls as I sat down on the ledge.

"Get mom!" Troy called and Logan let out a loud squeal as she tried to come tackle me to the ground. I caught her tightly in my arms and she laughed loudly as I began to tickle her when I was attacked from both sides with little baby arms. I laughed kissing on their faces. Troy smiled as the girls all backed up. I love our family was the only thought running through my head as I looked up at Troy. Logan ran off to the playground while the twins found a bug to play with.

Troy sat down next to me and I leaned into him, "Hi beautiful," he said kissing the top of my head. "Hi," I whispered and he squeezed my knee gently. "How are you holding up?" he asked me and I smiled, "Good. I was just thinking how much I love our family Troy. I absolutely love our family Troy," he tightly squeezed my knee and I couldn't help but smile. "We have some amazing kids." Troy said, "And you're the amazing mother."

I squeezed his arm while I watched our girls play with each other. A smile rested on my face watching them as Grey echoed from the car seat. Troy moved to get him out and I watched him interact with his son as he pulled him out. Grey's legs stretched out and he cried again but quickly snuggled onto Troy's chest. It only took one hand to keep Grey in place on his chest as he sat down next to me. I smiled leaning into him as I stared at Grey's little face. He opened his blue eyes and gave me a quick glance before closing them again. "He's so beautiful," I said quietly staring at his face.

"We do make beautiful babies," Troy said and I smiled watching our other three ran around. Addy finally wormed her way back towards me and she sat in my lap. I kissed on her hair and she grabbed my hair and pulled it towards her face. I leaned into Troy while we continued to let the girls burn out their energy for the grandparents tonight. "Addy," I said, "Why don't you just go play?" I whispered into her ear and she shook her head turning closer to me.

I sighed kissing the top of her head while I looked over at Logan. "Where do you want to go for dinner?" Troy asked me and I sighed, "I don't know. Do you have any wants?" I asked glancing over at him and he shook his head, "No. Just to spend some time with my beautiful girl." I smiled looking down at Addy and I looked at my watch knowing that we needed to go soon. "Logan, we need to get going baby. Grandma Lucille and Grandma Ky are coming over to play." Logan pouted from her spot on the swing.

"No, I don't want to stay home. I want to be with you." I bit down on my lip as I looked over at Troy but he refused to meet my eyes. His strong hands holding Grey to his chest while he snoozed quietly, "Troy," I said quietly and an actual whine left his mouth, "Brie," he groaned and I put my hand on his thigh. "C'mon, when was the last time that we just took Logan out? Now we have three other kids and she definitely receives a lot less attention."

He still refused to meet my eyes, "When was the last time I got my girl to myself?" he finally looked over and those crystal blue eyes punctured my brown eyes with sincere concern. I leaned over and rested my chin on his shoulder. "If we take Logan out for dinner with us we can come back to the house. Drop her off, I can feed Grey real fast and then let the grandparents put the kids to bed. You can then whisk me away for adult activities." I whispered into his ear and he let out a sigh.

"You promise?" he asked moving so I would move off his shoulder, "Promise." I said leaning up to seal the promise with a kiss. He sighed after the kiss and kissed the top of Grey's head. "Lolo," Troy called turning to look at her, "How about you have a daddy and mommy date night?" she perked up and those blue eyes grinned with excitement. Her smile was wide with happiness and I felt the gratification of knowing this was the right thing to do.

"Without sisters and brother!?" she asked and Troy smiled, "Yup, just use three." He said and she giggled running over, "Yes please!" she wrapped her arms around Troy's arm and he smiled, "We have to go get ready. C'mon," Troy said standing up guiding her to the car, I grabbed Makenli as we stumbled back to the car together as the twins were determined to walk on their own. We got all four kids situated in the back of the car hoping they would all four take a nap.

Doubtful.

* * *

I finished brushing make-up along my face as Logan was pretending to do the same on the other side of me. Grey and Addy both fell asleep after a long and short nursing session when we got back to the house. Makenli went down without a fight while I took a moment to get ready and Troy got a quick work-out in for the day. Now Logan and I were getting ready while Troy was entertaining Makenli. Addy and Grey were still asleep in their rooms.

"Mommy," I looked down at Logan, "Yes sweet girl,"

"Can we have spaghetti?" she asked and I smiled, "Probably. Do you want Italian food?" I asked and she nodded her head, she was in a pair of dark skinny jeans with her converse. She had picked out a white sweater that she wanted to wear and I gave her all her wants. I leaned over and tapped the brush against her cheeks causing her to giggle. "That tickles!" she exclaimed and I smiled, "You're beautiful Logan,"

She smiled at me proudly, "Your beautiful mommy," I smiled as I kissed her forehead. She went running into my room as she slipped on her jacket as I looked in the mirror. I was in a flannel shirt with a pair of dark jeans myself. My gray booties highlighting the gray in my flannel shirt as I paired it with a vest. I slipped on my jewelry as I felt the three names dangling on my chest knowing that Troy Bolton was going to add another name soon.

"Logan, are you ready? We need to sneak out before Addy and Grey wake up." I told her and she nodded her head as I shut off the lights in our room and headed downstairs towards the voices of Lucille and my mom. I hit the bottom step as my mom was the first to greet Logan with a big hug. "Gabriella, you look beautiful! There is no way you had a baby three weeks ago!" I laughed feeling my cheeks turn red as Troy spun around on his heel. A big smile crossing his face, "She's beautiful mom, what did you expect?" my cheeks went another shade red. Lucille winked at me and she went to give Logan a hug as Troy brought me into his arms kissing the top of my hair.

"You truly are stunning babe," I tilted my head back to rest my chin on his chest. "Suck up," I teased and he smiled, "Am not." He kissed my forehead as Logan giggled about something with Makenli. I gave her a quick kiss and my mom a hug before Troy was sweeping us out the door. "We'll be back after dinner with Logan, I'm assuming Addy will be up anytime. Grey it might be thirty to forty-five more minutes,"

"We got it! Go have fun!" I smiled and waved as we went into the garage. Logan went to the SUV, "Come on Logi," Troy called as we went around to our car. If we didn't have the entire clan Troy and I took the little car. Logan grinned as she climbed into the backseat into her booster seat. "Logan, you look beautiful as well." Troy told her and she smiled as he kissed her cheek before shutting her door. Troy got into the car turning the car over as he put the car in reverse backing out of the driveway. Once the car was going in the right direction he reached over and put his hand on my knee. A simple squeeze as I smiled, Logan was singing long to the radio station to some silly current song.

"Logi," Troy said, his eyes drifting to the rearview mirror for a moment to catch her in his eyesight. "How is school?" he asked and she began to talk about everything happening in the first grade. Her enthusiasm for school was something she obtained from me at such a young age. She was smiling and laughing when I caught Troy in my side vision with just a happy, content smile on his face. He was relaxed and about as happy as could be for the World Series pressure coming soon.

He smiled as he laughed at something Logan said as his hand inched up my thigh gently as Logan started to sing again and I could see the pure love that Troy had for Logan. The simple love that he had for all of his kids and the love I knew he had for me. It was deep and beautiful. The man only knew how to love to the fullest extent. That's when I knew where he was going to end up this season with his free agency. He may consider others. He may really think about a different team. Yet, deep down, he will never be able to leave home. He will never be able to leave his kids. He won't be able to leave me and be happy anywhere else.

We are his life. We are the reason he is happy all the time. I always thought it was baseball that made him so happy but looking at him right now, I knew I was wrong. It was our family that kept him happy. It was our four beautiful kids. It was our romantic relationship. It was every laugh and smile we share. It's everything that we have memories of in our home. It has little to do with baseball anymore linked to his happiness but everything to do with our family.

I swallowed a lump in my throat knowing that big things were going to happen this season and maybe I was going to have to move on my stance to maximize the happiness Troy needed. He needed family _and_ baseball in his life. Moving away for six months without any of us wasn't going to be the answer. Just a problem. Troy pitched well because of our support and a lack of our support was going to cause havoc in his baseball life.

He turned to look at me with a smile as I smiled back at him, my hand going over top of his as I interlaced our fingers together. My hand sitting on top of his large one. The simple comfort that he was right here, with me, happy.

Troy pulled downtown as he pulled into the parking lot across from the restaurant. Logan giggled, "I love this place!" Troy smiled, "I know Logi Bear, it is your favorite." She unbuckled her seat belt and I got out to grab her hand. I heard a bit of commotion on the other side when I realized a fan had quickly spotted him. I gently pulled Logan towards the restaurant. "Mommy, why do people bug daddy all the time?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"He's famous," I told her and she scrunched her eyebrows together as we patiently waited closer towards the restaurant. "Daddy isn't an actor," she said putting her hands on her hips and I laughed, "You're right. Your daddy is an awful actor. He's famous for playing baseball." I told her and she thought about it for a minute when Troy appeared, "I'm sorry," he said picking up Logan causing her to squeal and I laughed watching.

"Mommy said you're famous," Troy rolled his eyes, pulling out his modest side, "I'm not famous. I just throw a baseball." He told her, "She also said you're a bad actor," I snorted at her brutal honesty and Troy couldn't help but laugh himself. "Yea, she's' right." Troy told her and I laughed harder as the waitress recognized us and quickly seated us towards the back of the restaurant but we still caught stares along the way.

We sat down as Logan sat next to Troy while I scooted into the booth on the other side. My feet quickly tangled with Troy's while we both shared a smile. I ordered a water while Troy ordered himself an actual drink. Logan ordered herself a lemonade but I objected, "Logi, how about water with some lemon?" I asked her, I didn't want her blood sugar skyrocketing but I saw the quick lip produce. The waiter looked at me and I just nodded for the water with lemon. We would deal with this.

"If you have water with dinner, you can pick a dessert off the menu for all of us to share." I countered quietly as I leaned across the table reaching to lift her chin to meet my eyes. "All of my friends get cool drinks with their lunches and I always have water." I brushed her hair away from her face, "I know sweet girl, maybe we can try a few new drinks." I suggested, I never wanted to outright blame her disease but sometimes I felt like I had too.

She finally just nodded her head as Troy pulled her close to him while they colored the little sheet. I dug around in my purse for a moment because sometimes I just wanted to see her smile continue and she always did drink water. I pulled out the yellow packet as I got up and walked across the restaurant finding our waiter. I stopped him as I handed him the yellow packet. "Can you mix this in with her water? She's diabetic and we try to avoid sugary drinks."

The waiter smiled, "Absolutely." I thanked him as I walked back to the table but I took a moment to see Troy playing tick tack toe with our daughter. She was sitting in his lap and I could only picture all of our years being together and something about this scene made my heart clutch. The fact that we went from two teenagers in a booth to a family of six made my heart swell. The fact that he was the happiest with our family made it even better.

We created four tiny humans together. Troy looked up looking for me most likely and caught me staring, I smiled walking back over, "Everything okay?" I nodded scooting in, "Perfect."

* * *

I sat next to Troy in the outdoor patio of Dillion's where the fire was going. The place was packed for a Saturday night of dancing and singing but we snuck outside together. He brought me a glass of wine as we settled in together. I draped my legs over his lap and he put his hand on my legs, "You seemed to be lost in thought tonight," Troy said sipping on his Whiskey. I smiled looking at him, "I'm just really happy." I told him.

He drew a pattern on my leg, "I'm happy that you're happy." He said, I moved my legs as I went to sit in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder. "I watched you with our kids today and something just clicked within my heart and within me that we make you happy Troy. It's no longer baseball that makes you happy. You can have a lot of happiness with that but that smile that I used to see on the baseball field is no longer there. It's when you are with our family. It made me so happy tonight to see you holding Grey close to your chest and just loving on him. Or hold Makenli after nap time as she curled in your lap trying to wake up. Or telling Logan that she is absolutely beautiful and playing tick tack toe with her at dinner. Or hell, even letting her come to dinner when I knew you really just wanted us time."

Troy let his chin fall in my hair, "Addy wanted you tonight when we got home from dinner and you loved on her until she was sleepy. You love every single one of them in their special way and it makes my heart so happy knowing our three girls have such a wonderful man to look up too and Grey has the perfect man to look up too." I moved again to make sure I could see his face when I said my next few words, "I want you to know Troy Bolton, if you decide you need to move to Boston or New York or California to play baseball then we will move with you. I know you cannot ask me that because you are trying your damn hardest to give me what I couldn't have growing up and I will never be able to thank you for that but I will never forgive myself if you play in another city while we live here. We are a family. We move together. You are the happiest with us and I feel like if you moved to play and we stayed then you wouldn't be happy. The two are connected anymore."

A tear fell from my eyes watching his blue eyes react to what I had said as the sincerest love fell upon his face. His hands moved me to straddle his lap and then those long fingers cupped both of my cheeks as he pulled me to meet his forehead. "You are by far the greatest love and happiest I need Gabriella, you are the most perfect mother and the most selfless person I have ever met. I love you so much that it hurts." I kissed him softly and then a little harder as he pulled me against him snuggly. "You know I would go crazy without you," I whispered pulling away from him. "You have been the selfless person all these years babe, it's your turn to be a little selfish."

He closed his eyes as if he was pained by my statement. "You Gabs, have never been selfish. You have carried four babies within seven years. You have been a working mother. You have followed my dreams and path since day one. You have put yourself second and third for so many years. You have never once asked me to not move and take the money. You have only ever told me to achieve my dreams and you would do whatever you needed in return. I have been the selfish one in taking for granted everything you do for me. Then the moment our kids need you, you leave the job you absolutely love to let me finish mine. The moment things get hard for me, you tell me you will absolutely move with me. You deserve to be selfish Gabi,"

I shook my head kissing him again, "I'm a mother. My kid's happiness comes before my own and with this one Troy, they all need you. We have too many girls to be away from their favorite person. We have a little boy who is going to love baseball so much that he will beg to be homeschooled to never miss a game." Troy laughed at my reference to Luke. "Maybe me telling you that we will move may seem selfless but honestly Troy, it's pretty selfish to take my kids out of their school and move again because I just want to be able to kiss my husband every single night."

Troy smiled as he kissed me again, "I love you Gabi," he whispered, "Every day I love you just a little bit more than the previous day because you do something that makes me so happy." I kissed him again because I honestly wanted to go home and do so many naughty things. "The next thing we need to do before we talk about free agency again is win this World Series," he told me and I smiled, "Sounds like a plan Mr. Bolton."

* * *

 _Friday, October 30_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Miami, Florida_

 _2-0 Royals in World Series against Miami Marlins_

Mallory and Ellie sat on both sides of me as we watched the baseball game unfold. Troy had pitched the second game in the World Series catching another win without much effort on his part. He dueled and conquered to the point people were spinning about another World Series MVP. "Gabi," Britt plopped in front of me with a tiny bump forming over her belly. "Have you and Mr. Hottie discussed your location for next year? I am very scared you won't be here."

I smiled looking down at my hands, "I don't know. I am not sure where his thoughts are but we had a good talk the other night and it's up to him where we go." I told them as I leaned back enjoying the warmth that Miami was providing during this World Series. Grey was sleeping soundly on my chest while Makenli and Adalyn were being highly entertained by the grandparents since the star of their eyes was not on the field.

Logan sat calmly next to me as she played happily on my phone every now and then. "What does that even mean?" Mallory asked looking at me, "That means if Troy chooses Texas then we all go to Texas." I told them playing with my hands, "Shut up," Ellie said and I looked over at her. "It's time that we let Troy choose something that he finally wants to do. He has stayed in Kansas City because of me. He has loved his time and loved it all but…it's stagnant."

Ellie and Mallory shared a look with each other. "It isn't forever." I told them, "Kansas City would more than likely be our winter home. The kids would probably be homeschooled or something. I don't know. He is done talking about it until this is over." I said looking out at the field to see the team down by two.

"Are you still going on this Florida trip with us?" Mallory asked changing the subject, "Yes, but with a little friend." I said looking down at Grey, "I second that." Ellie said looking at Ryland sleeping in her lap as well. Mallory looked own at her belly that was barely ten weeks along, "I'm so happy that it's going to be a sober vacation," Ellie and I shared a looked and laughed together, "You're just on baby duty," we announced together and Mallory rolled her eyes.

"Did you say you and Troy were going off somewhere?" I nodded my head, "Yea, we're going down to Jamaica together for a couple of days. Nothing too long." I told them, "It's a combination for my birthday and just time for us."

"Early February?" I nodded my head, "Yup, I wanted to let Grey get a bit older before we left him." Mallory smiled reaching over to touch Grey's head. "He's the sweetest Gabi," I smiled looking down at him, "He really is." He hiccupped letting out a cry turning his head the other direction. "He's also an exact replica of your husband." I laughed, "I know, trust me." Grey fully woke up after turning his head and he cried. "I'm going to change his diaper." I told them picking up the diaper bag. My eyes drifted to Logan, "We got her," Ellie said and I smiled thankful as I began to climb the stairs. Grey continued to become fussy as I patted his little baby butt. I made it to the bathroom where I got him out of the wrap and laid him down on the changing table. He cried as I took off his little sweatpants and unhooked his diaper. "I know sweet boy, after this we will eat, okay?" he cried again and I quickly changed his diaper before he could attempt to pee on me.

Once I had him changed I adjusted him in the wrap so that he could easily breastfeed. He latched on as I wrapped him back up against me as he was content and happy now. I drifted a blanket over him as I walked back to our seats. I spotted Troy in the dugout as he was leaning over the railing talking with somebody. My eyes drifted over to Logan as she was eating some of Mallory's pretzel. I decided to go check on the twins a couple rows over.

Makenli was standing on Jack's lap while Addy was securely in my dad's arms. I smiled approaching. "My girls okay?" I asked sitting in front of them and Makenli lit up. "Mama!" she beamed reaching for me and I laughed taking her from Jack's lap. She hugged on me and I kissed her face. "They have been extra good. Mostly just playing with each other and giggling." I smiled as Addy was battling sleep herself.

"I think we're going to bug out early," I said looking over at the score board again. "The girls are sleepy," I said watching Addy close her eyes. Makenli rested against me with a sigh bubbling out of her throat. "Do you need help?" my dad asked putting his phone into his pocket. "You don't mind?" I asked and he shook his head. He stood up as I went back over to where we were sitting with Makenli in my arms. "Lolo, are you ready to go?" she nodded her head, "Are you sure daddy isn't going to play though?" I nodded, "I am sure."

We all filed out to meet Troy back at the hotel for the night. He wouldn't pitch again until Game six, if they had a Game six. My dad helped get all of the kids on the bus back to the hotel. It was quiet as most people were going to finish out the game but I just wanted to get the kids to bed. "Has Troy said much to you about free agency?" I asked looking at me dad and he shook his head, "No. Not really." I looked at him again to see if he was lying to me.

"We talked about it a little bit and it was mostly about you." I rolled my eyes, "Is that all you two men talk about?" I asked him and my dad cracked a smile, "Of course." I sighed as I looked at Grey and then back to the three girls. "I wish I knew where his head was currently,"

"I think his head is in the right now, where it should be." I nodded as the bus pulled up to the hotel as we all got off the bus. Troy and I had upgraded to a suite to keep our whole crew together. We all made it inside with the help of my dad as Logan lead the way. She pushed the button on the elevator. "Mommy," I looked at her waiting for her question, "Can we have ice cream?" I laughed, "No, you need to go to bed." I told her. She pouted and I rubbed the top of her head.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

She only nodded as we got to the room and we all started to get everybody ready for bed. Logan took a shower while I changed the littles into their pajamas. Makenli was extra tired as she grabbed her pacifier and stuck it in her mouth. She crawled up to the pillow and pulled her pink blanket up to her face rubbing it gently. I smiled watching her, "Dad, you don't have to stick around. I got it." I said thanking him. "You sure?" I nodded as I gave him a hug, "Thank you,"

"No problem,"

After my dad left I shut the door checking on Logan, "I'm good!" she called, I then went back out to see Makenli had passed out while Adalyn was rubbing her eyes. I put Grey in the Rock n' play as he was fast asleep. I picked up Addy as she pressed her face into my skin. "I know sweet girl, you are overly tired." She cried rubbing her eyes as she was just my sweet loving girl. Logan came out dressed in her pajamas as I flipped the TV to Disney Jr. for her to watch an episode of whatever was on next.

She climbed into bed with her sister as I sat down with Addy on the other bed. I rubbed her back hoping that she wouldn't want to nurse herself to sleep because I was really trying to wean her back off. Yet, most nights it put her right to sleep. I let her lay and watch TV for a bit in my lap but she grew frustrated after a bit. Logan had fallen asleep and Grey was even dozing off. I looked at Addy and she looked right back at me.

I sighed as I adjusted my shirt and she quickly latched on before anybody could change their minds. She curled in my lap as her eyes closed almost instantly but she comforts nursed for almost ten minutes until she stopped, I pulled my breast out of her mouth and she whined but I replaced it with her pacifier. She accepted it and then curled against me again. I sighed because I knew I wasn't moving her for quite some time without a fight.

* * *

Troy's POV

I took a drink of my beer as we had lost this game but tomorrow we would come back out and play again. "Gabs asleep?" Casen slid in next to me and I nodded my head, "Yea, Addy was curled up on her chest when I walked in. She has been extra clingy to Gabi since Grey's arrival. Even breastfeeding again." Casen grimaced, "That doesn't sound fun." I shrugged, "Logan breastfeed till about fourteen months."

"I am not looking forward to that. I feel like that's all Gabi does right now," I laughed nodding, "That's how she feels too. It's good for Grey and it does create a great bond between them. I don't know, I like supporting her with it and I try to encourage her to give bottles when necessary." I shrugged and Casen smiled, "I am excited though. We are finding out next week if we're having a boy or a girl."

"I'm happy for you guys," I said patting his shoulder, I ordered him a beer and he tried to object, "Nah, save your money. You'll be buying diapers soon enough." Casen smiled as the guy slid him a beer and I exhaled tired.

Casen and I stayed in the lobby for a hot while talking about different things. He asked me about parenting and the baseball life. I asked him how in the world do I navigate free agency. We talked and shared stories that we both needed to hear. I looked down at my phone to see it was well after three in the morning. One too many beers had been purchased. "We better get to bed," I said laughing and Casen nodded as we both headed for the elevators.

"I'm really glad I came here," Casen said looking at me as if he was testing my buzzed state, "I would have never found you as a friend. Britt would still be struggling with the lack of becoming a parent or the miscarriage because she wouldn't have found Gabi to talk too. I wouldn't be standing here right now asking you about parenting questions. I hate to tell you this but you make The Kansas City Royals the Kansas City Royals. If it wasn't for you this team would be a lot different."

The doors opened and I stood there silent as he patted my shoulder, "Casen," I asked and he looked back at me, "Are you guilt tripping me?" he smirked and shrugged walking to his room. I smiled walking into my room to see that Adalyn and Gabi were stilling snuggling but Grey had been moved so she must have fed him not too long ago. I stripped down to a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as I climbed into bed.

Adalyn shifted and rolled closer to me, she whined, "Addy," I said to her and she crawled into my arms and onto my chest. "Looks like somebody actually wanted to be with her daddy," Gabi whispered as I looked over at her, her eyes remained closed and I smiled reaching over to brush my hand across her face. "I'm sorry, I've been downstairs with Casen."

"No big deal," she squeezed my hand and I smiled as I cuddled with Adalyn. Gabi wormed her way closer to me and I exhaled smiling, for once in a long time I slept easy that night.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 3_ _rd_ _, 2026_

 _Kansas City, MO_

 _Game 6_

 _Royals Lead 3-2_

Gabi's POV

I laughed sitting in the chairs as my eyes drifted down to my husband on the mound as he was throwing a quality game. Everybody felt the win was coming tonight and everybody was relaxed knowing that the Royals were about to be back to back champions. A tap on my shoulder came and I turned around as I looked up to see Joel, "Hey!" I said standing up to give him a hug and he smiled, "How are you?" he asked, "I'm great. Busy, really busy," I told him and Joel smiled.

"Do you have a minute to stop on the show for a quick interview about Troy?" he asked and I smiled, "Yea, let me greet him after the game and then I can. I can leave Grey with Emily and the littles can run around on the field with Britt." Joel smiled and nodded, "The normal spot," I nodded as he left as I looked over to see Grey cradled in my mom's arms. I couldn't believe it had already been a month since I had him but man, what a month it had been.

Logan's birthday was at the end of this week and it was hard to believe that she was going to be seven. They pulled Troy during the eighth as I went downstairs with all of the other families. The excitement in the air was contagious as my mom gave me Grey along with the littles holding onto my legs. I stood on the edge of the field as I looked into the dugout to see Troy carefree laughing. A towel around his shoulders as the lead was by five and there was nothing to worry about.

He adjusted his uniform and damn, he was sexy. I looked down at Grey and he was sleeping soundly against me. My eyes watched as I tried to take in the blue crowd surrounding us as they were excited to take another World Series to our name. I felt the tears fill my eyes because I wasn't sure if I would ever get to stand here again. I looked at Logan laughing with some other kids on the team. Alex was standing by with Piper and Hanson were right by each other laughing.

I looked back to the field to see there was two outs, the dugout leaning over the railing, as it seemed like a whirlwind to this point right now. How did this happen so fast? Where did the last month of this baseball season go? Once the final out happened, the crowd busted at the seams with noise as I pressed Grey against me to shield him from the noise. My husband was the first person to greet the dogpile from the dugout as he was a little boy again.

Seventeen winning the state championship.

Eighteen being drafted.

Twenty-one coming up to the big leagues.

He was that same youthful boy and the same youthful happiness. They granted us field access as the girls went running for the outfield happy as can be while I stood near first base waiting for Troy to congratulate everybody. He shared hugs after hugs, laughing with his teammates, and then he looked up. His eyes first went to the outfield and I knew he spotted all three of them without effort. A smile lifted to his face watching them, somebody hugged him again and then he turned his eyes to meet mine.

I met his as tears filled my eyes and he nodded at somebody but he only walked closer to me. I moved towards the middle as we both moved just a little bit faster. When we met in the middle his lips pulled mine in while his hands framed my face, "I'm so proud of you," I whispered against his lips and he brushed tears off my cheek. "For what?" he asked, "For having fun." I told him and he smiled kissing my forehead, "Go continue to have fun, I love you, I'm proud of you, and you are amazing Troy Bolton," he smiled kissing me gently again and his eyes looked down at Grey.

He kissed his head with a smile on his face, "I can't wait to tell him about this day," I smiled, "Don't take anything off, we need a family picture," I said and he laughed turning to the field again trying to spot his three girls. "We better get that before the champagne bath." I smiled nodding as the trophy was being handed around already as we grabbed all of the kids stopping for a quick picture. Troy held Makenli, I had Addy, and Logan was grinning at our feet as she held the trophy.

I looked over at Troy one point and his eyes were on all of us, a smile on his face, and I squeezed his arm. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Once the picture was done the girls went running again while Troy and I took a picture together with the trophy followed by one with just Grey and Troy. They were all smiles and I kissed his cheek, "Go have fun. I am going to do an interview outside with Joel."

Troy nodded, "Please, come out tonight?" I just nodded my head as I pulled him closer to me by his jersey, "Absolutely." He smiled kissing me again, "I love you so much." He whispered into my ear and I smiled kissing him again. "I love you too."

He went off to go celebrate with his teammates as I looked at Britt who waved to me. I smiled as I walked past my mom, "Do you care to hold him while I go do this interview? You can come with me." She nodded as we went outside and to where Joel, Casey, and Tim were all hanging out. I smiled, "Hey guys," Casey pulled me into a crashing hug and I laughed, "Miss me already?" he nodded without saying any words.

"Alright, Gabi, we're going to do just a quick interview, about the back-to-back World Series MVP," I felt the pride well up in my chest as I turned to see the monitor to see the celebration of him. All of the celebration surrounding him but I could see him making it about the team. They microphone me and put a headset on me, "We're back," I heard Joel say, "And we found a special guest," I smiled, "Welcome back Gabi,"

"I'm happy to be back," I said with a smile, "We just wanted to ask you about Troy, in about a week he can elect free agency for the first time. He's back to back World Series MVP...can you describe him and his mental status right now?" I smiled looking down, "Let's just start off by saying how proud I am of him. He went through a rough patch last winter with wondering what else there was for him in the baseball world and he has battled it every single day this season, I continued to remind him to just go have fun and by the end of the season he was just having fun again. I looked at him tonight and I could see the seventeen-year-old kid in him tonight. Happy to just be playing baseball." I smiled looking down, "I am proud of him. I am so proud of him for just having fun this season but I wouldn't lie to say that he isn't stressed about the free agency, which I will probably get in trouble for saying," I joked.

The boys laughed, "Why is he stressed?" Tim asked, I smiled, "Troy Bolton is the most selfless person I have ever met. He will do anything to put his kids before himself. He will do anything to put me above anything. He is always more concerned about me and the kids than he is with baseball. He is terrified of disappointing. He has been the best for a very long time now, a true ace to this game, and I am just so proud of him. He keeps asking me what do I want to do with this opportunity? What do you think the kids want to do? He is also thinking of four people before he thinks for himself. People see my husband, The Troy Bolton, as a superstar. I see Troy Bolton as the most loving father, the kindest, sweetest husband, and the most selfless soul out there. He never asks for more than what he believes he is worthy of, which I think will shape how this offseason goes." I said honestly.

I felt my throat swell thinking about my husband and the amount of happy memories within me. "He is an amazing guy," I smiled and nodded as we went to commercial and I took my head set off. I turned around to see Troy Bolton standing their looking at me and I just looked at him. I walked over to him and I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he picked me up in a hug. He tried to say something but I heard the emotions get the best of him as the tears rolled down my cheek holding onto him. "You're fucking amazing," he finally whispered to me and I kissed his cheek.

"You're a back to back World Series Champion and MVP," I whispered looking at him and he laughed as he looked at me, "At this rate we're going to have enough cars for all of the kids." Troy laughed and he kissed me again, the kiss full of emotion, "I don't know if I can wait two more weeks." I whispered into his ear and he bit his lip, "Gabs,"

"It's safe," I assured him with a wink as I squeezed his stomach and he laughed reaching to tickle me. I laughed running from him as we made it back to the field. He was soaked with champagne and he grabbed me again and the kids caught on as suddenly we had Logan on top of us and we were all laughing in the middle of the infield. As if we were back in high school but then we had a six-year-old and a couple of one year's old laughing with us that brought us back to the now.

My eyes turned over to keep his blue ones within mine.

I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me.

* * *

 **YALL. I UPDATED! Ha! This chapter was something special and I hope you guys enjoyed. There will be ONE more chapter to this story. It kind of just happened out of nowhere! I am excited to finish this story and start writing the next one! I will not debut it for probably a month or two! So hold on tight for the finish of this story! I can't wait to finish it!**

 _ **Closer**_

 _ **Troy Bolton has finally decided that it is time to pull the plug on his playing career. Seven and half years have passed since signing his last contract. The final months are approaching while Gabi Bolton is interviewing with ESPN, Fox Sports, and MLB Network who are all competing for the announcer. Major family changes are coming with their four kids all keeping them on their toes.**_

 **Please Review!**

 **J**


	34. Imagine

Chapter 34 – Imagine

 _Wednesday, November 18_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Boston, MA_

 _Gabi's POV_

Troy and I were bundled up with Grey smooshed against my chest as we looked at a house in Boston. It was a beautiful home with an open floor plan, there was a big neighborhood pool just a block away, and we were only twenty minutes from the ballpark. "I like it," Troy said twisting around to look and I nodded, "It's very beautiful," I said as I admired the modern kitchen and the big open living room.

We had jetted off to Boston today to look at potential houses so when Troy made his decision. He had many different offers from many different cities. Troy quickly threw out ones that we didn't want to take our family too. New York held so many special memories for us and we just didn't feel fit for our family of four. Los Angeles was the same story so we were looking at cities with great suburbs. Boston, Tampa, Houston were all in the top runners.

We went to Houston last week and Troy really liked it down there. Today we were in Boston and I just wasn't sure what Troy was feeling at this point. I looked at Troy as he made his way to the stairs. This house had enough rooms for all the kids and plenty of guest space. Grey moved against my chest and I bounced him gently as I kissed on his little head. Troy and I definitely celebrated that World Series win by breaking doctor rules.

We both went slow but we had to celebrate, after that we jetted to New York with Grey to celebrate there as well. It was a fantastic time and Troy was very happy with how everything turned out. The fans were begging him left and right to sign back in Kansas City but Troy very much was concerned about coming back and ruining the memories. Troy went into the master bedroom, it was very beautiful and spacey but I kept comparing it to our house at home.

Grey cried and Troy turned to look at us, "He okay?" Troy asked and I nodded my head, "Yea, I think he is getting hungry though." I said and Troy nodded his head, "We can get ready to go. What do you think?" I smiled, "I'm happy with it. It'll depend on how your meeting today goes." Troy smiled as he came over to kiss my head. "We should probably head back to the hotel so he can you, you can nap, and I can get ready for the meeting tonight."

"Good."

We walked out thanking our realtor as we got into the little car we rented. I situated Grey and he cried closing his eyes, I buckled him in but that caused him to get fussy. "I'll sit here with him," I said to Troy and he nodded his head, "Okay," I rubbed Grey's belly as he had issues with gas lately as Troy drove through the neighborhood. It was truly a beautiful area. I could see the kids being happy here and I would be happy here. I love Boston.

Absolutely love Boston.

Yet, it just wasn't Kansas City.

Troy pulled up to our hotel not far from Fenway as we he parked the car. I unhooked Grey as we went inside, Troy slipped Grey from my hands as his hand went to my back. We found our way to our hotel room when Troy's phone dinged. He sat Grey down as I got him out to feed him, "It's your dad," Troy said chewing on his finger nail, "He'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Are you nervous? You weren't this nervous for Houston." I told him as Grey fed and my eyes peeked at him before looking up at Troy. "I don't know, I know how much you love Boston." I smiled, "Babe, don't worry about me, remember? This is all about you." I said to him and he shrugged, "I still have you in mind." He reminded me as he pulled on his dress shirt. I watched my sexy ass husband as he got dressed holding our one month old son.

Troy pulled on his pants as he sighed, "Is he able to be snuggled or…?" I laughed as I looked at Grey who was falling asleep which is truly what he needed. "Yea," I unlatched him as I handed him to Troy as I covered up while Troy gently rocked Grey in his arms. I fixed his rock n play so Troy could lay him down. "He's so handsome," Troy said and I smiled, "His memories will be of whatever I chose." I pulled the covers over me, "It will be and he will be happy. He'll be around his daddy,"

He smiled as Troy laid him down and tucked a blanket around him. He then crawled onto the bed as he pressed his lips over mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I squeezed his bicep and there was a knock on the door. He kissed me again before moving to go answer the door. "Hey, you ready?" My dad moved into the room and he grinned looking at Grey sleeping, "He's so beautiful." My dad said and I laughed, "Troy literally just said the same exact thing." He came into the room and then he kissed my forehead, "Did you like any houses?" I nodded, "A couple."

"I'm glad." I smiled as Troy pulled on his tie, I got out of bed and I went over to help him tie it. "You know I can do this right?" he asked and I nodded, "I know, but I am sending you a bit of luck." He kissed my forehead and I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll make sure it goes well," my dad said who was dressed just as well as Troy. "Be good," I warned and we all laughed as they exited the room. I pulled Grey closer to me as I pulled the blanket up and closer to me. I rocked him back and forth in the thing to keep him asleep as I sent a text to Britt who was concerned about our adventures. She was one who really didn't want us to leave Kansas City. We exchanged a couple of text messages before my eyes got a bit too heavy for me to handle.

Sleep when the baby sleeps right?

* * *

Troy's POV

I sat in the meeting as I stared out at the Fenway ballpark. One of my favorites growing up and the beautiful green wall in the background. "Troy, we would absolutely love for you to become a part of our team. You have lead the Royals to multiple World Series trips. Two championships. You are a true leader in the clubhouse sand on the field." I looked at the GM and the president of the club as they had spent the last hour trying to woo me.

It was impressive everything they had and the amount of advantage. Their equipment and high-tech technology was helpful and would reduce my scouting. "What about families?" I asked looking at them, "Do they travel with the team ever?" I asked after they gave me confused looks, both men laughed shaking their head. "No. We try to keep our travel time as a down period for everybody. There are certain occasions but mostly family is on their own to get places. Never in the clubhouse either."

I frowned slightly as I looked over at Alex who knew that was not the correct thing to say to me. "Troy is big on family," Alex said, "But imagine the life where you don't have to worry about them being around all the time and bugging you," I took a deep breath as I almost just pushed away from the table. Alex put his hand on my arm and I looked over at him. "How about we move on to the offer," he finally said.

The GM and the President both shared a look with each other. "We are here to present Troy a sizeable offer." I cleared my throat leaning back, "I sure hope so if you don't value family in the clubhouse." The president raised an eyebrow at my comment while Alex kicked my shin, I tried to not roll my eyes but it almost escaped. "We're thinking 8 years, 250 million dollars." I stopped and I looked up at them as they just blew Houston's offer out of the water.

"Excuse me?" I asked, they shared a sly smile, "You are a fantastic pitcher Troy,"

"I'm going into my late years," I argued, "250 million? That is crazy." I was baffled at the amount of money and I just shook my head. "If you knew me and what was really important to me then you would know that my life isn't about money. It's about my family. My family. All four of my kids and my beautiful wife. 150 million dollars would be plenty to get my kids all started on their first homes. Yet, you didn't play to that interests."

Both of them lost their smile. Alex shook his head for a moment and then looked across the table, "I tried to tell you guys that Troy didn't want much to do with the money." I stood up as I reached across the table to shake both of their hands. "I hope you consider what I just said but I am thankful for the offer. I'll have Alex be in contact." They were baffled as I buttoned my jacket and then out the door. "Troy," Alex said and I shook my head, "I can't Alex, that is so much money,"

"Exactly, taking one big contract is what you are supposed to do."

"No." I shook my head, "Family is more important. If I am moving my whole family here they better be damn important." I bit down on my lip as I shook my head, "I have to go. We have a flight to catch early tomorrow morning."

"Imagine it Troy,"

"Imagine what Alex?"

"Imagine not having to worry about anything ever again from that contract. You will never see that money from the Royals."

"No, but they sure as shit love my wife. They love my kids. They can roam the downstairs and not get yelled at for trespassing. They get to still be kids and run around dad's work." Alex sighed, "I get it, okay? You have made a home in the Royals clubhouse. Your kids love it there. Your family is important to the city. Why are we doing this then?" I stopped as I dug my hands in the pocket of my pants. "Because, I would be cheating myself if I didn't."

"Then listen to these offers Troy, Gabi said to not worry about the family right now. Sit down and listen if you don't want to cheat yourself out of this process. You did well with Houston but they emphasized family. Boston may be too big of a market for you then."

Running my fingers through my hair and I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." I told him honestly, "250 is just…too much money."

"I didn't know that was a thing."

"It definitely is."

There was a laugh between us and we began to walk out, "I'll keep them in consideration. I figure they will call you tomorrow if they still want their offer in the game." Alex nodded, "Probably, and all of the rules will change." I laughed as we got into the car together that took us back to the hotel. I checked my cell phone to see that there was a lack of messages. One text from my dad and one text from Cody asking me how the tour was going.

I called Cody as Alex was on the phone himself. "Hey, how did it go?"

"A whole lot of money,"

"Oh man, I know how much you guys like Boston."

"I don't know if I could handle having that much money tied to my name."

"You'll find your home."

"I'll talk to Gabi tonight but I just don't see myself fitting in with the upper management."

"That's fair. You have to be happy."

"The biggest thing. Where will I be happy?" Cody sighed, "That is all in your head." I just nodded kicking the floor underneath of me. I saw the hotel come into view and I sighed, "Cody, I'll call you tomorrow. Gabi and I have a redeye back to KC tonight."

"When do you go to Tampa?"

"Monday before Thanksgiving."

"When do you want to make you decision?"

"Soon. I want to enjoy my off season."

"Good, I am happy for you getting to see your worth…finally." I laughed taking a breath, "Yea, we'll see." We hung up and I looked over at Alex, "Thanks for doing this with me Alex," he smiled, "I know why you have family so high on your list Troy, and as the dad of the girl you married, I am thrilled to know how much you love my daughter. How much you love my grandchildren. Just listen to these offers and we will figure out the family aspect okay? This isn't forever."

"But it's long enough that my kids will remember."

Alex nodded in understanding as the door opened and a few people stopped me but I ignored them. I tucked my hands in my jacket pocket while I went up the stairs to avoid more people. I began to loosen my tie and walked on our hotel floor and grabbed my room key. The door unlocked and it was quiet. Gabi was still curled underneath the blanket and Grey was fast asleep in the Rock-n-play. I smiled as I took off my coat and took off my dress pants and pulled on a pair of sweats as I crawled into bed with Gabi.

I reached across and grab the blanket from her and she moaned causing me to laugh as I pulled her back against me. "How did it go?" she said and I sighed putting my chin on her shoulder, my lips close to her ear as I put a tiny kiss there. "Okay,"

"Okay?" I didn't say anything and she turned over to face me. Her tiny hand touched my cheek, "Troy…" she said and I shrugged, "They offered me a whole lot of money but couldn't promise the importance of family." She looked at me and then curled into my arms, "You're a stubborn man," she said and I laughed, "You can tell me a thousand times to put you guys aside but I just can't. They don't care about my family. They think money will take care of everything and it doesn't. It doesn't help the love of a father and being around."

"What was the offer?" she asked tilting her head back and I shook my head, "It's not important."

She looked at me and I looked right back at her, "don't make me work it out of you," she said rolling me to my back and straddling me and I laughed, "I think I like this way of torture," she smiled kissing me softly and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"250, eight years," I said quietly, she didn't say anything but she kissed my jaw and rested against me. I hugged her close to me and I took a deep breath hoping that this decision would make itself easy.

* * *

 _Thursday, November 26_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Thanksgiving_

 _Gabi's POV_

I stirred the mashed potatoes while Troy checked the turkey. We were hosting our first Thanksgiving in our new home. The kids were all laughing in the game room while Grey was sleeping in my mom's arms. I looked up at our families mingling. Luke and the twins were all outside messing around with baseball stuff. Britt and Casen were even here as they didn't want to travel home for Thanksgiving when they would be going home in a couple of weeks for Christmas.

Logan ran into the room and she was breathing heavy, "Mommy! Addy wants you," I nodded wiping my hands off on the towel as I went into the playroom off the kitchen as Addy was crying sitting down. I picked her up gently and she wrapped herself around me as I kissed her forehead. She felt a little warm and took her back out to the living room. "Do you want to see Emily?" I asked her and she shook her head, "Mommy has to finish cooking."

She shook her head and I smiled, "please," I said looking at her and she told me no again. "Addy, baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked walking closer to me, "She's tired I think," I said with a shrug and Troy nodded, "Go put her down for a nap if she needs one," I looked at the family and Troy smiled, "They all see her all the time. If she needs a nap she needs a nap." I just nodded as I went upstairs. We were closer to fully weaning off but she still mostly wanted to nurse when she was tired.

I sat down in the rocking chair in her room as she nursed and her eyes grew heavier and heavier. I brushed her little curls away from her face and I kissed on her forehead gently. I unlatched her and she whined so I let her continue to nurse. Once she finally pulled away I got up and I laid her down in her crib. I gave her, her favorite pacifier and blanket as I shut the blinds and walked downstairs. Troy was carving the turkey as everybody was pitching in to help.

I began to make plates for the kids as Britt came over, "Addy okay?"

"I think she's tired and maybe coming down with something." She pouted, "Poor girl is always sick." I nodded, "She really is. Makenli isn't too far behind but it is normally Addy who doesn't feel well." She helped me get the other two a plate ready with her almost thirty-week belly. Her and Casen were living on a high between the World Series and the baby news. They found out the sex but were keeping mum until they could their gender reveal party.

Logan was laughing with Luke and Cam as we sat her plate in front of her. Troy sat down with a plate as I did just right after him. I bit down on my lip as we all said grace together before we dug into our meal. There was plenty of chatter in the room as we all talked and discussed everything going on in everybody's life. The topic was staying far away from everything free agency related to Troy as it was a touchy subject right now.

The Tampa visit probably went the best of the three we had already done. They offered him more than Houston, less than Boston. But they did their research and preached family values to him. It made him happy. He was supposed to meet with Kansas City tomorrow to discuss what they wanted to do and I knew he was nervous for it. He was really nervous. I reached over and I let my hand slid onto his knee, "What are we all thankful for this year?"

Emily took a sneak over at Finn as they were set to get married at the beginning of January. They were a love-struck couple and so happy with each other. Britt and Casen shared a glance as I knew their baby news was ecstatic for them. "I'll start," Jack said, "I am thankful for another healthy year for all of my kids. My first son-in-law, and only, son-in-law will be welcoming to the family soon. Another grandbaby. And Luke taking a big leap in changing directions with his baseball career."

Lucille smiled, "I would have to ditto Jack, but retirement is also a bonus." The group laughed as we moved to Luke, "Having the best big brother who encouraged me to take a scary step forward in my baseball career." Troy smiled, Emily couldn't contain her grin, "I am so thankful for this handsome man who dropped to one knee to marry me and to get married this off season." Emily kissed Finn's cheek as he smiled, "I'm thankful for Emily who is willing to follow me in this crazy career and my new family who is pretty awesome."

My parents both spoke on happiness with our family and the twin's health. The twins were happy about just being with family as well.

Laughs shared among the group as we moved to Logan, "Logi, what are you thankful for?" I asked and she smiled, "My sisters and brother!" I smiled softly as we had done a three sixty since last year. We skipped of Makenli which landed on Britt, "I am so forever thankful for the Bolton family who encouraged us to pursue fertility treatment even though it was scary. We now are almost thirty weeks pregnant with our miracle baby. I will never be able to thank them enough for always listening and being happy for our family."

Casen squeezed Britt's hand gently and I looked at Casen, "I'm thankful for Britt and our sweet baby who will be here right before baseball season. Also, for friends like Troy who wouldn't take no for an answer on Thanksgiving Day."

When eyes landed on me I smiled, "I am forever grateful for my husband, my children, and my family. I am grateful for all of the new opportunities that face us no matter what direction we go." Troy smiled and he looked down at his plate as if he had to think about what he wanted to say. "First, I am thankful for my family. The never-ending support and my four beautiful children. I am thankful for a wife who absolutely never lets me give up on my dreams, no matter how much I push her in front she reminds me of the time limit I am on and to enjoy the ride. Thankful for a brother to help kick my butt in work-outs this off season. I am thankful that I have as many opportunities to play somewhere else and for another World Championships."

Everybody tipped glasses as we finished our meal together. A crackle came from the monitor as we all finished, I excused myself as I went upstairs. I peeked into Addy's room to see if she was standing or if she was still laying down. She was standing with real tears running down her face as I walked into the bedroom. She put her hands up and I let her wrap herself around me. She felt really warm now and I touched my head to hers.

"Oh, sweet girl,"

I sat down to rock her to calm her down, once her sobs subsided she just laid against me while sucking on her pacifier. She had her blanket pulled against her face when the door opened with Troy and Makenli. "Somebody has a big poop," Troy said wiggling her down onto changing table. "Is Ad okay?"

"I think she's running another fever," I said and Troy gave me a concerned look, "That's like the fourth one in two weeks." I nodded in understanding because she would just have fevers and not feel good. "If she is still miserable tomorrow I'll call her doctor." Troy nodded as he changed Makenli, I stood up and I walked out with them. Troy kissed Addy's face, "I'll grab meds," I nodded my head and he went to the bathroom while I rocked her in my arms.

Troy came back with the medication and gently eased it into her mouth. It caused her to grow upset but she swallowed it and kept it down. "Good girl," I whispered as she cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently and kissed on her. "It's okay," I told her quietly, "It's okay,"

She stopped crying as I went downstairs to rejoin the party. Grey was being passed around again, somebody had warmed him up a bottle and was feeding him. I thanked them and then found a spot on the couch to watch TV with the family as well as hold Adalyn.

* * *

Troy's POV

I nursed a beer as I looked at Adalyn and Gabi snuggled up on the couch together. Addy did not feel good and was miserable. She only wanted Gabi and I knew she didn't feel good. "You okay?" I looked up at Alex while I picked at my beer bottle. "Kansas City will never match any of those offers." I told him and Alex nodded, "You're probably right." I sighed taking a deep breath as I looked over at my girls again. Makenli and Logan ended up going to my parents' house for the night so that we could tend to Addy and Grey.

"Tomorrow morning, if Addy doesn't feel good, I am going to call GM to see if I can push our meeting till next week. I don't want to leave Gabi alone with her." Alex nodded her head, "Okay," I looked back over at them and took a deep breath, "Just keep an open mind about all of them." I nodded and Alex patted my back, "Need anything else before I leave?" I shook my head. "Nope. I think we're okay. I am going to feed Grey and then get them both upstairs in bed."

Alex nodded, "Good luck." I thanked him as I prepared Grey a frozen breastmilk and eased him awake to eat. I sat on the couch scrolling through twitter when Addy woke up and began to vomit everywhere. "Shit," I put Grey down as I picked her up to avoid the huge mess that could be caused. Gabi woke up with a start to the liquid I took her over to the sink as she proceeded to throw up again as she began to sob.

"It's okay," I told her, "It's okay," she cried as I began to ease off her shirt and leggings. She was still warm even though she had medication an hour ago. She tried to cling to me but I turned on the warm water while allowing her to claw at me. "Addy," Gabi appeared behind me in only a sports bra. She took the nozzle and made sure it was warm enough before rinsing her off. She screamed, I held her with one arm while reaching for a towel in the drawer that we kept in here for Grey.

Once Gabi was done rinsing her off I quickly wrapped her up and she shook against me. "I was in the middle of giving Grey a bottle. I'll get her dressed and changed if you finish that." I said and she nodded while looking concerned at Addy. "It's okay Gabi," she kissed her face and I went upstairs with her. I found her a pair of warm jammies as I put her in a diaper and then into her pajamas. She cried the entire time as I then took her to our bedroom.

"I have you Addy," I whispered into her ear, "I have you." I rocked her until her cries began to subside against me when Gabi came upstairs with Grey. She put him on the other side of the bed, "Go take a shower," I told her and she only nodded, "Troy, she doesn't look good. She has not taken a drink or ate a thing since this morning." I looked at Addy and then at Gabi, "I'll see if I can get some juice in her," she sighed and I gave her a nudge to the shower.

Addy began to cough roughly and I rubbed her back as I found a juice box nearby and gave her the straw but she whined pushing it away. "Addy, baby, please," I asked her as I sat down on the bed with her. She whined again and I gave up the juice box. I just rocked her back and forth in my arms trying to get her to rest again. Gabi came out of the shower quickly but was also pumping, "She's asleep, did you get anything into her?"

"No." I answered, "She whined and pushed it away. I tried twice."

"Troy,"

"It's okay. We'll see if she makes it through the night without another incident. Then we will try to give her water tomorrow morning." Gabi looked upset and scared, "It's okay." I reminded her as I gently laid Adalyn down but she clung to me. I rocked her again as I kicked off my shoes and sunk into the bed. Gabi finished pumping and put the milk away and then crawled into bed with us. My eyes were closing as Adalyn was congested and began to cough roughly again.

I tried to move her again when she only cried out in pain, "It's okay," I whispered into her ear and Gabi just gave me another concerned look. "It's okay," I said to her as well and she rubbed her back while trying to keep her mommy radar down. "Why is she always sick?" Gabi whispered quietly and I shrugged, "I wish I knew so I could stop it." She smiled and stroked her face with her hand as I slid down in the bed.

Gabi shut the lights off as she curled closer to Addy, I rubbed her back gently back and forth until my eyes closed with hers.

* * *

 _Friday, November 27_ _th_ _, 2026_

Addy spent most of the night up coughing and crying as she was uncomfortable. She refused to take a drink of anything causing Gabi to become really concerned. I picked up my cell phone as I made the phone call. "Troy," our general manager spoke on the other line, "Hey, Tom," I paused, "Do you mind if we push the meeting back?"

"Are the kids okay?" Tom asked and I smiled, "Most of them are okay. Addy has had a rough night and we are needing to take her to the doctor. Too many kids to not assist Gabi, I can come in Monday if you guys are willing to meet with me."

"Of course, Troy, I would love to just sit and talk." I squeezed the counter top and I sighed, "Thank you, I will have Alex get in touch to set up a new time that works for everybody."

"Give Addy a good hug for me and tell Gabi I said hello." I thanked him as I hung up and I rubbed my eyes. Gabi was still asleep as I looked at Addy who was curled on the couch watching TV. I went over as I rubbed her back and she quickly found herself in my lap again. "Addy, do you want a drink of water?"

"No," she hacked up a lung and I sat her up as she took a deep breath. I picked up my phone and I called the pediatrician office. I went through the prompts until I was met with the nurse's line. I left a message detailing that Adalyn was refusing to drink, coughing, running a high fever, and only had one wet diaper. She let out a whine as I patted her butt gently trying to get her to maybe just fall back asleep.

My phone rang as I easily answered it, "Hello," I spoke, "Mr. Bolton?"

"This is him,"

"Hi, it's Victoria from Blue Valley Pediatrics,"

"Hi yes,"

"I got your message and ran it by the doctor. She wants you to bring in Adalyn as soon as possible. Especially with Grey in the house."

"Understood. I'll have her in the office in about thirty minutes." The nurse thanked me as I picked up Adalyn as I took her upstairs. I changed her into a fresh diaper, a new pair of leggings, with a little hoodie to keep her warm. She clung to me and I kissed her temple as I sent Gabi a text telling her that I was taking Addy to the doctor. Easing Adalyn into the car seat with her pacifier she cried reaching for me but I just kissed her forehead.

I shoved her socks onto her feet and a little hat on her head. Getting into my car I backed out as Alex texted me a new time to meet with the Kansas City organization. I exhaled knowing that I didn't have to worry about that one. They knew me. I didn't have to put up a front and be a different guy around them. Addy grew frustrated in the back seat as she was throwing a fit. I knew she didn't feel well because this wasn't Addy.

My car pulled into the parking lot and I was quick to hop out to grab her. She curled up against my chest again as she was trying to catch her breath. "I have you baby girl," I tossed her blanket over her as the chilled wind whipped around us on this Friday. I hurried inside where Addy was attached to me. "Mr. Bolton, they are waiting for you." I thanked them as I went around the corner. Victoria was waiting and she smiled at me, "How was Thanksgiving?"

"Good. She started to feel like this yesterday though." They took the blanket off of her and she cried again, "She is highly emotional," I warned and Victoria laughed, "A little soon?" I cracked a smile as they tried to pry Addy from me but her nails dug into my skin. "Daddy will be right here," Victoria told her and she cried trying to scratch her away from me. I finally got her fingers away from my skin but she screamed bloody murder.

My heart wrenched as another nurse came in to help as they ran a few tests but she only continued to scream. "I'm right here baby," I whispered into her ear as I stroked her head. Her brown eyes found mine and I gave her a smile as I stroked her face. "I love you baby girl," I whispered into her ear as they undressed her to get an accurate temperature along with a sample. "Has she had anymore wet diapers?" I shook my head no and Victoria nodded.

They finally let me pick up Adalyn as I held her tightly in my arms. "I got you sweet girl," I covered her with a blanket as I was grateful I took her and not Gabi. That was hard on my heart to hear her little screams. They left us alone while Addy hiccupped and her grip got tighter as I rocked her back and forth gently. A knock came at the door and Dr. Michelle walked through the door. Addy whimpered and I patted her back gently, "It's okay," I whispered into her ear and Dr. Michelle smiled.

"She came back positive for Type A flu," she said adjusting her glasses and I sighed, "That's what I was scared of." I said and Dr. Michelle smiled, "I am more concerned about her lack of wanting to drink and wet diapers." I nodded as she came over and I went to set her down but Dr. Michelle shook her head, "She is happy right now, she probably feels miserable. I just want to look at her eyes and skin." I nodded as I let her examine Addy in my arms but she slowly grew upset.

"She's pretty dehydrated already. I'm going to have you go to the hospital urgent care to receive fluids. We will prescribe Tamiflu for her but I would try to keep her separate from Grey." I nodded, "Gabi will struggle with that one." Michelle smiled, "She will, but this won't last too long. She will feel crummy for the next several days. Hopefully getting some fluids in her will help her to turn the corner." I thanked her as she sent us over to Urgent Care with orders.

It was quick to get admitted as they had me hold down Adalyn to get an IV into her. She screamed and tried to fight me but I only whispered in her ear over and over again. Once they finally got the IV inserted she turned to bury herself against me. It had been a long morning for her and she clearly didn't feel well. They pushed Tylenol as well and before too long she had passed out against me. My phone buzzed and I picked it up to see Gabi texting me asking for an update.

 _Flu. Getting IV fluids + medicine right now. Dr. Michelle didn't like how dehydrated she was so we are here. She's had a rough morning._

I leaned back with her in my arms and she woke up coughing again. I rubbed her back as she whipped her snot on me causing me to laugh, "If that makes you feel better." I said to her and she closed her eyes again as my phone buzzed again.

 _I would have gone with you. Is she doing okay? I feel awful._

A sigh filtered out of my mouth as I looked at her text. I didn't know if I should sugar coat it or not. Another text came through the phone.

 _Troy, what about your meeting with Kansas City? I can come take over._

I shook my head with a smile on my face.

 _I rescheduled with Kansas City. Tom was really understanding. He told me to take care of my girl. She is sleeping right now. I'll fill you in more when I get home but we need to keep Grey far away from Addy's germs. Dr. Michelle's request._

The Urgent care doctor walked in and checked her over but not much had changed besides her fever had decreased. "We're going to do one more bag of fluids and then we will release you." I thanked them as the nurse came to switch the bags. My phone buzzed again.

 _What are you saying? Do we need to take Grey somewhere? Addy?_

I slid my phone over and I answered her text.

 _We'll talk about it when we get home. Just keep Grey upstairs for now._

They quickly finished the fluids for Addy stressing to make sure she drinks. I nodded hoping this was a step in the right direction. I bundled her back up as we went to our car and she was fast asleep. I tucked a blanket in around her when my phone buzzed again.

 _Monday?_

Alex text stared back at me and I just sent yes back to him. I exhaled as I looked at Addy who coughed but remained sleeping. I pulled the car back into traffic as my head throbbed and I could only imagine it wasn't going away until I made my decision.

* * *

 _Monday, November 30_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Troy's POV_

I poked my head into the twin's nursery where Gabi was rocking Adalyn. It had been a rough weekend with her and keeping Grey separated. She coughed and she whined but Gabi soothed her back to sleep easily. She looked up and caught my eye and smiled, "You look good," I looked down at my suit and tie. "Thanks," I told her and I went in and I kissed her forehead. Addy was holding Gabi's shirt and I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded, "Go. Your mom is here watching Grey for a little bit. We'll be fine." I just nodded, "I hope this brings clarity," she said to me and I nodded with a tiny smile, "I hope it does too."

I walked out as I picked up my cell phone and wallet stuffing them into my pocket. I debated about putting my World Series ring on but I decided against it. I went downstairs where my mom was snuggling with Grey and Makenli. "Good luck Troy," I smiled thanking my mom as I kissed Grey and Makenli. "Do you need baby snuggles before you go?" she asked and I nodded as I lifted Grey to rest against my chest.

It was hard to believe he was almost two months old. Like where in the hell has time gone already? He looked at me with his wide blue eyes and I smiled, "Mickey, be good for Grandma." She looked at me and I smiled looking at her. She giggled and I laughed myself as I handed Grey back to my mom. I grabbed my car keys as I went for the door and slowly made my way to my car. Alex was meeting me there as I was nervous.

I wasn't too nervous for the other ones but in my gut, I knew what I needed to do and what I wanted to do but I had to hope that they wanted to do the same thing. The drive to Kauffman was one that I could do in my sleep. I eased into a park spot as I waved at a worker. I walked into the offices and I went upstairs where I found Alex waiting for me. "How is Adalyn?" he asked and I smiled, "Okay. I think we are finally turning a corner."

"Good. I'm glad she is getting better. Are you ready?" I nodded as Alex approached the desk and I rubbed my hands together. Tom, our general manager along with our president, Robert, both came out as I shook both of their hands. "Troy, how is Addy?" Tom asked and I smiled feeling at home, "Good. She is turning the corner but it was a rough weekend. That is for sure."

"Gabi and the kids doing well?" I nodded, "Yes! Logan is back in school after taking off for Thanksgiving. Grey is getting all the attention from his sisters. It's been great." I said and Tom smiled, "I'm glad. I know how important family is too you." I swallowed on the lump in my throat as we all took a seat. "Alex has briefed us over the other contracts that you have been offered. We can all agree that you are an ace of all aces. You rise to high occasions and work harder than anybody we know. You are a true ace in this world Troy,"

I almost wanted Tom to stop.

I almost just wanted to leave.

I stopped.

I listened.

Yet, my eyes kept turning to the field in the windows. The big screen off, the field covered with a tarp, and the stadium quiet. I blinked and all I could picture was the fans cheering loudly, my name being called, and nothing but happiness. From the first pitch, I threw in 2014 to the end of the season. That's all I could see. I looked at Tom and Robert as we all talked. I was responding when I needed to respond and I didn't have any outbursts like I did in Boston.

"I hope we'll be in touch soon," Tom said reaching across the table and I reached across back and I shook his hand. "Thank you, Tom, for everything." I said to him and he smiled, "No, Thank you Troy." I left the building with Alex and we stopped not too far outside the stadium near our cars. "What are you thinking? You were awful quiet."

I pressed my lips together, "Can you call a press conference?" I asked him and he looked at me, "Have you made your choice?" he asked and I nodded, "Yea, I have. I came here for one thing and to hear them out."

"So, what is it?" he asked me and I told him.

* * *

 _Friday, December 4_ _th_ _, 2026_

Troy's POV

My eyes took in the crowd around me as I saw Gabi sitting with Grey in her lap as she was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a cute top and a jacket. Grey was in a grey little sleeper as Makenli and Adalyn were in dresses sitting on my parent's lap. Alex was talking to everybody as we were the ones to call the press conference as nobody but Alex, Gabi, and I knew my decision. Gabi and I had talked about it thoroughly together.

She asked me countless times if I was 100% sure and I was.

Cameras began to roll as Alex started the press conference and introduced me to the media. He stepped away and I looked down at my suit and I looked back up at the crowd. "Thank you everybody for attending. Most people are probably interested in my choice that I have made and I figured I would just sit down and explain how I got to where I got." My eyes flickered to the Boston GM, Tampa, Houston, and Tom standing not too far off.

"I visited three different cities right after our World Series victory. Boston, Tampa, and Houston. All of them were fantastic. The GM's were nothing but kind and welcoming to accepting my family into their lives. As everybody knows, I don't hide my family. They are the loves of my life. My wife Gabi who has cheered me on for over fourteen years. The perfect woman who is taking a step back from her career to let me finish mine. To raise our four beautiful kids. Logan who made me a dad who couldn't be here today because she's in school. Sorry Lolo," the crowd laughed as I smiled. "Makenli and Adalyn who came at a time that we really needed them. To perfect girls who call me dad. Finally, my son Grey. He was a surprise but such an exciting surprise. Those are the people that I am constantly trying to impress. Who I am constantly trying to make happy."

My eyes flickered from camera to camera. "My life is about them. It's not about me. Yet, my wife told me that I just needed to do what I need to do. I was in a rut. I have been with Kansas City since they drafted me and that is a blessing within. I wasn't sure if Kansas City was where I wanted to continue my baseball career because I had done it all here. I helped build this program, we've won championships, and built a legacy. There is nothing but amazing memories in Kauffman Stadium. I was confused on what my next step was so I decided to do free agency. I went from place to place and I listened. I talked about my family. I told them what was important to me and what I needed from them."

I took a deep breath, "Yet, after every single meeting I would stop and I would imagine where I was with my kids. With my wife. See, I made a promise to myself way back in high school when I was getting drafted to stay in pretty much one place because as most of you know, Gabi's dad is Alex Montez, my agent, and they moved around a lot. Gabi wanted stability. To have her kids grow up in one home. One city. One school district. That's what she wanted and I promised that I would try my hardest to give that to her. So, when my rut happened she said, it's time for you to take care of you. It's time for you to put yourself first. We will follow you and love you." I paused smiling, "So I took that into every meeting."

The room was deadly silent as I continued, "I imagine myself sitting in each dugout. I imagine myself standing on the mound and listening to the crowd. I imagine myself seeing my kids in the stands and running around on the field. Following me to different cities to cheer me on. I imagine where my kids would be the happiest and where Gabi will be able to be a mom to them. Yet, I couldn't picture us in Houston. I loved the city. I loved the park but it just didn't feel right. It made me nervous for the next city because it is truly one of my favorites, Gabi too. Boston. Gabi loves Boston, I love Boston so in my mind I was truly considering Boston until I sat there. I sat there and couldn't picture my family there. I couldn't picture any of it. It was just blank."

"What I imagine is something more than a ballpark. I imagine a family that has grown beyond my wife and kids. It's a city. I always preach how important my family is too me and I was forgetting one family that is truly the biggest supporters I have ever had. That's Kansas City. They have been there for 12 years now. Rooting me on. Cheering for me. I imagine those big parades and me standing on the mound with them cheering as we celebrate another victory. The sheer excitement of a Friday night baseball game under the fireworks." My eyes glanced towards the back of the room as Boston and Houston had both left already. Tom was grinning from ear to ear.

"I imagine my kids running around in the clubhouse like they already do because they are accepted here. I imagine everything that I love about Kauffman Stadium, about the head office, and about everything under the sun. After I met with the other three clubs I came to Tom and we talked. I couldn't focus though. I was too busy looking at Kauffman Stadium but my choice came before our meeting even started. We were supposed to meet on the Friday after Thanksgiving. Yet, my daughter Adalyn came down with the flu. I called him and I asked him if we could push it back and he told me to do what's best for my family."

"So, I did. We pushed the meeting to Monday and the first thing he asked me was how is Adalyn? How is my wife and three other kids? He knows how important family is too me. So that's how this choice became easy. I thought about my whole family. I thought about my wife. My kids. The coaches. The office. I thought about the fans and Kansas City in general. I made the easiest decision of my life after truly thinking about it and I will continue to play for the Kansas City Royals. I will continue to raise my family here. I will continue to be a role model for this city and I truly cannot wait."

My eyes looked over at Gabi who had tears in her eyes but she couldn't be prouder. I swallowed on the lump in my throat as the press began to ask a thousand questions as Tom and Robert came up with my contract and my jersey. I slipped it on over my shoulders and my KC hat onto my head as I easily printed my name on the line. I shook hands on both sides of me as the cameras still continued to click away. Finally, they were able to ask questions.

"Troy, you described why you chose Kansas City and described it as a family. As a representative of Kansas City from our local newspaper we can't seem to thank you enough for calling us family. You have made the Royals our family. You made this team a family to the city. A team we could recite the names year after year. We all grew attached and we are lucky to have such an Ace in our program who values things more than money, playing time, and politics of the sport. You are one of a kind in this sport and with that, we thank you." I couldn't stop the stupid grin on my face.

"I can't thank this city enough for giving me the job that I truly love the most."

The presser ended shortly after and I couldn't resist anymore as I went over and I grabbed Gabi in a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered into her ear and she smiled reaching up to touch my face, "No, thank you Troy." I smiled kissing her as Mickey and Adalyn were climbing my legs as I picked both of them up and hugged on them. Gabi held Grey tightly in her arms and I smiled looking at her. I was happy right here and there is nothing better than that.

* * *

 _Saturday, December 5_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _Gabi's POV_

I peeked up from my coffee to see Troy laughing on the floor with the twins playing with him. Logan was laying on the couch watching a TV show while Grey was napping. I smiled as Troy was ten times more relaxed after the press conference yesterday. My eyes looked down at the contract on the kitchen counter and I still couldn't quite believe it.

 _8 years, 200 million._

Kansas City surely out did themselves this time around and paid Troy money that he was owed a long time ago. When he told me his fear of taking the money and not being good enough, I reminded him all of the times that he was outstanding and paid little to nothing for what he did. He looked at me and told me that he couldn't imagine himself anywhere but right here. That the Royals blue was the only blue he ever wanted to wear.

His famous no-trade clause was back in full force and he was happy. I finally saw my husband again after a hard year of trying to figure out what he needed. People were raving left and right about how he approached his new contract. Kansas City was falling even more love with him but it was true. They were our family. No matter how ugly things got, they were always there. Troy laughed and I looked up again as the newspaper had landed outside with a picture of Troy on the cover.

He was slipping his jersey on with a big smile as the headliner caught my eye.

 _A True Ace_

Walking into the living room I sat down and Troy smiled, "You good?" he asked me and I smiled, "I'm great. I love you." He grinned, "I love you too." He reached up to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't wait to see where these next eight years took us. I was so excited and happy that our family was staying together. The kids quickly climbed up on us and I laughed as Logan tried to tickle me.

Troy quickly helped her causing me to laugh louder.

Yes, I am absolutely fantastic.

* * *

… **That's a wrap! I really hope you all enjoyed this story! It was truly a good one about growing their family and becoming a tight unit. I love it! I cannot wait to start writing Closer and sharing that with you guys! It will be a few months probably but it is going to get started. I'm going to focus on Coach's Daughter for a bit before publishing the LAST story to this series. I cannot wait to share!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and love towards this story! Share your favorite moments! Thank you for sticking through till this point!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **J**


End file.
